The Chaos Era
by Shougo Amakusa
Summary: Secuela de The Black Dragon Society (para leer esta historia búsquenla en mi perfil) Ha estallado una Guerra Civil en Japón y nuestros héores están en medio de ella, ¿Podrán reestablecer la Paz en el país?. ¿Qué hechos sucederán de ahora en adelante?. KenshinxKaoru, ShougoxMisanagi Aquí les dejo este pequeño relato de bonus para celebrar que la serie está de nuevo de moda
1. Prólogo: Segunda Carta de Shougo Amakusa...

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 1**

"Prologo: Segunda Carta de Shougo Amakusa a Holanda"

Dr Eltsen. Holanda:

No ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que redacté mi primera carta dirigida a Usted desde mi regreso al Japón, hace ya dos semanas atrás pero, los acontecimientos han transcurrido a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que, siento la necesidad de informarle de la difícil situación por la cual está atravesando mi país.

En primer lugar, la ciudad de Tokio fue tomada por las tropas leales a Takashi. Los miembros del Gobierno Meiji lograron escapar y ahora se encuentran en Kyoto bajo la protección del General Yamagata. Lo peor de todo es que se han instaurado dos regímenes de poder: uno al Noreste bajo el mando de Takashi, que tal y como le había comentado pretende restaurar de nuevo el shogunado; y el segundo al Suroeste en manos de los miembros del Gobierno Meiji, a favor del sistema Imperialista. Como podrá intuir el Japón se ve afectado de nuevo por una guerra civil, en la cual, como siempre el más afectado será el pueblo.

Aún cuando estoy a las órdenes del Gobierno, no estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos para mantener a raya a los "Restauradores". Hace unos días, las fuerzas leales a Takashi lograron el control de la población de Nagoya, al noreste de Kyoto. Se le ordenó a la infantería Meiji el retomar esa posición, pues ello implicaría el comienzo del sitio de Kyoto, una estrategia muy similar a la toma de Patay en Francia en 1429 por parte de esa mujer guerrera, Juana, la Doncella de Orleáns, con el fin de detener el avance de los Ingleses en su intento por apoderarse del reino Francés. El ejército al mando de Coronel Inoshiru Yumi cumplió su cometido, pero el costo de desplazar a los restauradores fue muy alto, miles murieron, no solo miembros de ambos ejércitos, sino principalmente campesinos, personas inocentes. Hajime Saito y Yo fuimos encomendados a revisar el poblado, junto con un grupo de hombres, y eliminar cualquier posible foco de insurrección, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano, Nagoya fue arrasada, lo que quedaba eran restos humeantes y cadáveres por doquier. Fue espantoso ver los cuerpos mutilados de familias enteras, hijos aún aferrados al abrazo de su madre. Toda esta miseria y horror me lleva a preguntarme hasta que punto es capaz de sacrificar un dirigente a su pueblo con tal de no perder el control del poder.

Como Usted mismo puede suponer, tengo serias dudas sobre quien está en lo correcto, pero el pensar que algún día mi gente podrá volver a su país natal, me lleva a soportar con resignación toda esta sanguinaria matanza y tener que seguir a las órdenes de este Gobierno Meiji, quien ante las autoridades internacionales, sigue siendo el regente del Japón, considerando su alianza con los países de Occidente.

He pensado en enviar a mi hermana Sayo de vuelta a Holanda, junto con mi esposa Misanagi. Temo mucho por ellas, la situación en Kyoto se vuelve cada vez más incontrolable. A pesar de que los Restauradores no han logrado tomar la ciudad físicamente, su ideología empieza a minar las calles, al condenar abiertamente la corrupta estructura de este Gobierno. Si logró convencerlas, le avisaré inmediatamente.

Le pido un último favor. Rece, rece mucho, sólo Dios podrá ayudarnos a salir de esta terrible encrucijada.

Agradecido siempre, se despide su amigo.

Kyoto, 3 de Agosto de 1880.


	2. El Inicio de un Conflicto en Medio de un...

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 2**

"El Inicio de un Conflicto en Medio de una Guerra"

El otoño se había apoderado de los prados, los colores habían transmutado a ocres oscuros y rojos encendidos, pero un rojo aún más intenso teñía las planicies cercanas a la ciudad de Kyoto. Las fuerzas leales a Takashi habían circundado los alrededores de la ciudad y la habían incomunicado del norte del país por vía terrestre. En la residencia de los Amakusa se habían instalado Sano, Sayo, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko y Shouzo, mientras que Misao y los demás que vivían en el Aoia obtuvieron hospedaje en el Templo, mientras durara la reconstrucción del restaurante y base secreta del grupo Onni, gracias a la intervención de Aoshi.

Las actividades cotidianas en la casa de Shougo se realizaban diariamente con sigilosos movimientos, mezclando las actividades domésticas con la planificación de la intervención del grupo dentro de la resistencia por parte del Gobierno Meiji por retener el control del país. Una mañana muy temprano, se llevó a cabo una de estas reuniones. Saito había regresado de Fukuoka, un poblado costero al suroeste, con noticias un tanto alentadoras para el grupo:

**Shougo (recibiéndolo en la entrada de la casa)**: Bienvenido a mi casa Hajime Saito. ¿Qué nuevas nos traes esta vez?

**Saito (tomando un sorbo de agua de la fuente y limpiando sus manos, como es costumbre al visitar una casa después de un largo viaje)**: La armada española ha enviado cinco buques repletos de tropas y armamento, los cuales permanecen ocultos en una bahía cercana a Fukuoka.

**Kenshin (quien se incorporaba a la conversación):** Entonces, por lo que puedo ver, los países de occidente no se mantendrán al margen.

**Saito (desabotonando el cuello de su chaqueta, a pesar del frío otoñal, el largo camino lo había sofocado):** Al principio así lo habían hecho ya que consideraban que el conflicto era interno, pero cuando Takashi ordenó detener el arribo de barcos mercantes españoles y portugueses al puerto de Tokio, la nación española fue la primera en reaccionar.

**Shougo (comenzando a colocarse sus guantes de cuero negro)**: Lo imagino, ahora que han perdido la mayoría de sus colonias en el continente Americano, su supervivencia económica depende del comercio con las naciones orientales.

**Sanosuke (que había salido y escuchaba la conversación mientras jugueteaba con una paja entre sus dientes)**: Y dinos entonces Hajime, ¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento?

**Saito (acompañando a los demás mientras terminaban por entrar a la casa)**: Las tropas desembarcarán al atardecer del día de hoy y se espera que arriben a la ciudad pasado mañana al atardecer. Estas son nuestras órdenes. El sobre de Aoshi se lo entregaré a mi regreso al cuartel general.

Entregó a cada uno un pliego en donde se les especificaba que deberían ponerse a las órdenes del Coronel Yakamoto quien en su momento les asignaría un grupo de cien hombres a cada uno. El plan era replegar las fuerzas de Takashi hacía el norte y liberar a Kioto de la tensión en la cual se encontraba sumida debido al sitio por parte de las tropas restauradoras.

Mientras leían sus órdenes, Sayo y Kaoru entraban en la habitación, trayendo consigo unas bandejas con frutas de la temporada y tortas de arroz dulce para el desayuno. Misanagi permanecía parada en el pórtico, observando a las otras dos mientras servían a los presentes. En su rostro era visible su estado de incomodidad, nunca pensó que se le hiciera tan difícil el acostumbrarse a las labores domésticas. Había sido entrenada para ser una guerrera y dentro de ella no concebía esa clase de servilismo. Con repentina furia, salió de la habitación, cerrando en panel tras ella con tal violencia, que hizo que todos se percataran de que algo no estaba bien en la mente de la Ninja.

**Sanosuke (en tono de mofa y tomando a Sayo de los hombros)**: Y ahora que le pasa a nuestra anfitriona. ¿Acaso ustedes dos riñeron anoche?

**Sayo (lanzando a su esposo una de sus miradas amenazantes, que siempre lograban mantenerlo a raya)**: ¡Sano!

**Shougo (levantándose de la mesa, con voz grave y saliendo en busca de su esposa)**: Mi relación matrimonial no te incumbe. En vez de meter tus narices, deberías ver la forma de colocar a mi hermana en su propia casa.

**Kaoru (realmente molesta, golpea al entrometido en la cabeza)**: ¡Shougo tiene razón! No es de nuestra incumbencia su relación como pareja y menos de la forma tan descortés como tú lo has hecho.

**Sanosuke (frotando con su mano el lugar donde recibió el golpe)**: ¡Ya Kaoru! ¡Estoy muy grande para tus golpes!

**Sayo**: No, you are not; your behavior tell us that you still don´t grow up.

**Todos**: ¿Eh?

**Sayo**: Ehh... ahh, sí, bueno que Kaoru está en lo cierto.

**Sanosuke (sentándose al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos también)**: Está bien, perdonen, sólo quise bromear un poco...

**Saito (encendiendo un cigarrillo)**: Creo que el conflicto entre esos dos va mucho mas allá de una broma.

La mirada preocupada de Sayo, por las palabras del oficial, se encontró con la de éste; y como si un lazo psíquico los hubiese unido, los dos estaban seguros del origen del problema. A pesar de que no dudaban que el amor entre Shougo y Misanagi era muy fuerte, también sabían que estaba fundamentado en unas bases aún muy débiles, que solo el tiempo y el sacrificio de ambas partes lograrían fortalecer. Misanagi era una Ninja, y lo que agravaba la situación es que no era una Ninja de la prole, sino que fue la Líder de los Sanada. Como tal, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo todo a su antojo, sin importar los medios y cuanto o a cuantos era necesario sacrificar para alcanzar sus objetivos. No era la misma de antes, eso también era cierto, pero... ¿Hasta qué punto su naturaleza interior permanecería inerte? Por otro lado, Amakusa era un Samurai, con una concepción casi inflexible del honor, la cual se fortalecía aún mas dados sus principios cristianos. Shougo en ocasiones llegaba a ser un asesino formidable, pero nunca sería capaz de matar por la espalda a su oponente. Esa clase de concepto no era del todo entendido por los Ninjas, entonces.. ¿Cómo dos formas de pensar, de vivir, de actuar tan distintas podrían fusionarse en una sola? Los conflictos de la pareja Amakusa apenas estaban comenzando.

**Sayo (saliendo al corredor, musitó)**: Niichan...

Misanagi estaba en la habitación que Shougo había destinado para las reuniones más formales y a su vez; cuando quería escribir se encerraba por horas ahí. Sobre un escritorio, había una carta que aún no había sido guardada en el sobre. Misanagi observaba esa caligrafía que no podía entender, mientras sus nudillos se apoyaban sobre la madera. Shougo entró a la habitación en el preciso instante en que la mujer bajaba la cabeza y pudo escuchar un sollozo que ella trató inútilmente de contener. Cuando se colocó tras ella, vio que una gruesa lágrima había caído sobre el manuscrito, precisamente en el lugar donde él estampó su firma, esparciendo la tinta en un borrón que hacía ilegible su nombre.

**Shougo (colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa)**: ¿Qué te ocurre Misanagi?. No logro entender tu comportamiento de hace un momento. ¿Qué berrinches son esos?.

Misanagi no contestó, solo se hizo a un lado y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos de manera soberbia. En sus manos sostenía unos papeles de viaje que Shougo había preparado para ella y su hermana. Los alzó, mostrándoselos, para dejarlos caer luego.

**Misanagi**: ¿Crees que te será fácil el separarme de ti?. No puedo leerlos, pero sé reconocer los permisos de viaje y los boletos de barco. ¿Me crees tan ignorante?. Por lo visto, piensas que puedes tratarme como a Sayo, a quien todavía llevas de la mano como una niña.

Shougo tomó los papeles del piso, los ordenó y guardo en una de las gavetas del escritorio. Conocía a la Ninja que estaba frente a él. El responderle con el mismo arrebato, terminaría por empeorar las cosas; pero a su vez, el tratarla suavemente haría incrementar su cólera.

**Shougo (mirándola fijamente desde donde se encontraba)**: Es cierto, saqué los permisos de viaje sin decirles nada, pero te equivocas en algo, en ningún momento pasó por mi mente la idea de enviarlas fuera del Japón sin consultarles primero a las dos. Por si lo olvidas, mi hermana está casada y alguna vez tú y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que no habría secretos entre nosotros; pero eso no es todo, sé que hay algo mas que te molesta. ¿Quieres decirme que es?.

Lejos de ahí, dentro del Templo, Aoshi se encontraba meditando mientras unos ojos inquietos no dejaban de observarlo desde la entrada. Sin mover un solo músculo, Aoshi de pronto rompe el sacro silencio del lugar.

**Aoshi:** ¿Qué sucede Misao?

**Misao (dando un paso atrás)**: Lo siento, no quería molestarte...

**Aoshi (poniéndose en pie)**: No lo has hecho, solo que terminé mi meditación y me intrigaba saber que pasaba por esa cabecita.

Al decir esto, la mano se Aoshi se posó sobre la cabeza de la joven y la frotó cual si fuera una chiquilla. El gesto desesperó a Misao, quien se movió rápidamente fuera del alcance del hombre y le contestó con cierta fiereza en su mirada...

**Misao:** ¡Basta! Estoy cansada de que me trates como a una niña. ¿Cuándo te percatarás de que soy una mujer? El sólo hecho de ser la líder del grupo Onni debería ser la mejor demostración...

Un suspiro de Aoshi no dejó que la chica terminara la frase, lo cual la desconcertó un tanto.

**Misao**: ¿Qué ocurre?

**Aoshi (acercándose a ella)**: Que no puedo detener el tiempo... y aunque no lo creas... eso me asusta.

De regreso en casa de los Amakusa, Misanagi había permanecido en silencio, sin saber como responderle a Shougo. A pesar de que lo amaba mas que a nada, le costaba mucho controlar su carácter rebelde y en los últimos días se había sentido extraña, como acorralada. Acostumbrada a hacerlo todo a su antojo, ahora se sentía subordinada a las acciones de otros, especialmente a las de su esposo. Cayendo en cuenta que actuaba como una niña malcriada, se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos.

**Misanagi**: Perdóname por mi comportamiento, pero...

**Shougo (mirándola severamente)**: ¿Vuelves otra vez con tus dudas Misanagi?.

**Misanagi (con rencor en su mirada, un sentimiento que Shougo no conocía)**: ¡Esta vez no son dudas! ¡Estoy bien segura del papel que quiero jugar! Te amo mas que a nada, pero nunca podré ser como ellas.

**Shougo**: Explícate mejor, porque realmente no te entiendo.

**Misanagi**: Pues que no pienso quedarme en casa, mientras tú y los otros van al campo de batalla. Quiero ir contigo.

**Shougo**: No lo sé, será extremadamente peligroso

**Misanagi**: ¡Ves! Al final, me tratas como a Sayo.

Shougo se quedó callado, no quería que nada malo le pasara, pero ella tenía razón; él la estaba tratando como a una niña. Pocas cosas amedrentaban al Samurai, pero la mirada de Misanagi era lastimosa, por lo que optó no decir mas que un "ya veremos" y salió de la habitación. La sensación de rabia e impotencia se hizo mas fuerte y quedarse un minuto más en aquel lugar la agobiaba. Deslizó el panel que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa, miró el nublado cielo de otoño y aspiró profundamente. Antes de salir, se dio vuelta y miró la silla donde Shougo solía sentarse a escribir, cerró los ojos para volverse nuevamente. Solo los ojos entrenados de un ninja o el sentido de la percepción de un samurai, caerían en cuenta del momento en que Misanagi abandonó la casa.

Cuando Shougo regresó con los demás, Saito se había marchado para entregarle las órdenes a Aoshi. Sayo no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, pues conocía esa mirada aparentemente calmada e infranqueable de su hermano mayor.

**Shougo**: ¿Cuál es el próximo paso?.

**Kenshin**: Nos reuniremos con el Coronel Yakamoto, esta noche, en su casa que está en el centro de Kioto.

**Shougo**: Muy bien.

**Kenshin (colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo)**: ¿Está todo en orden?

Shougo lo miró sin pronunciar una palabra.

**Sano (verdaderamente apenado por su comportamiento anterior)**: Lo siento Amakusa, realmente no quise...

**Shougo**: Es suficiente, hay cosas mas importantes que resolver en estos momentos.

Misanagi no se había alejado mucho de la casa, solo quería despejar su mente. A medida que el astro rey cumplía con su recorrido matinal y las nubes poco a poco dejaban pasar con menor obstáculo sus rayos hacia la madre tierra, el frío del otoño daba paso a un clima un poco más cálido y reconfortante. El olor de los eucaliptos que crecían en el bosque, cuyo verdor contorneaba la orilla del río, le era familiar y la transportaba a su niñez. Un tanto mas calmada, caminaba por el sendero que bordeaba el río, inmersa en sus pensamientos, si se quiere, un tanto distraída de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De pronto, el sonido de lo que al parecer era una rama que se quebraba, la puso en alerta. Cuando vio salir del bosque una pequeña gacela que al parecer no se amedrentó con su presencia, un hondo suspiro emergió del fondo de sus pulmones. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando una estrella ninja rasgó su kimono a nivel del muslo. Instintivamente dio un salto atrás, pero un hombre completamente vestido de negro, cuyos ojos eran lo único visible en su rostro, se había colocado a sus espaldas, cerrando su primer flanco de escape. Le rodeó el cuello con su brazo izquierdo, mientras la amenazaba con una Kodachi que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Por un momento, Misanagi se sintió desconcertada, pero recuperó la calma y trató de relajarse, pues sabía que si oponía resistencia sería peor. Su atacante pronto cedió la tensión y fue lo que aprovechó la Ninja para golpearlo con su codo y liberarse de su opresión, colocándose ella detrás del individuo y quitándole el arma de la mano. Pero pronto se vio rodeada por un grupo de ocho individuos, todos vestidos igual al primero y entre los cuales se encontraba una mujer. Por las vestiduras, sin duda eran ninjas renegados, expulsados de sus escuelas y que escondían sus rostros tras una máscara para evitar ser cazados por sus crímenes.

**La mujer**: Pero si es nada menos que Misanagi Moriya.

**Misanagi**: ¿Te conozco?

**La mujer**: Soy Tsunami, del Koga clan.

El Koga clan, era un grupo de ninjas elite, a las órdenes del Shogun, encargados del espionaje y de realizar las tareas más delicadas, aquellas que no podían ser realizadas ni por los ejércitos ni por los miembros del daimio, sólo por la mano oscura y sigilosa de los ninjas. Quienes la rodeaban, relajaron sus posiciones y la mujer, que al parecer era quien los comandaba, se acercó a ella.

**Misanagi**: Por lo visto, todos queremos recuperar los privilegios perdidos.

**Tsunami**: Bien lo sabes Líder Sanada y tú deberías estar de nuestro lado, el Gobierno Meiji ha despreciado a los nuestros. Tú y tu grupo deberían unirse a nosotros en la lucha contra ellos.

**Misanagi**: No soy mas la Líder Sanada, por lo tanto no soy a quien debes acudir para pedir ayuda.

**Tsunami (arqueando sus cejas en gesto de extrañeza)**: ¿Quién o qué te hizo abandonar a los tuyos? ¿Acaso fuiste expulsada?. En cualquier caso, será un placer para nosotros contar con tus habilidades.

**Misanagi (sosteniendo la mirada inquisitiva de su igual)**: Me halagas, pero como dije antes no debes acudir ante mi para pedir ayuda.

Los ninjas siempre tienen un truco escondido bajo la manga y en esta ocasión, Misanagi literalmente lo tenía. Mientras aparentemente conversaba con la mujer, introdujo su mano derecha dentro de la manga diestra de su kimono y sacó una pequeña esfera de color negro, la cual lanzó al piso apenas hubo terminado la frase. Una densa capa de humo los envolvió, permitiéndole a Misanagi alejarse un tanto. El kimono no le permitía moverse con soltura. Tomó la Kodachi, cortó sus vestiduras por encima de la rodilla y terminó de rasgarlas de un tirón. Ahora sus movimientos eran más ágiles y logró posarse en una rama. Pero inmediatamente, una lluvia de estrellas de acero, la hizo moverse de una a otra. Se encontraba a una altura un tanto peligrosa, cuando una pequeña explosión quebró la rama en la cual se sostenía, cayendo al piso de forma estrepitosa. Trató de levantarse, pero un agudo dolor en su tobillo izquierdo la hizo gritar, permaneciendo en el suelo, sin mayor defensa que la Kodachi que aún sujetaba.

Ya la habían rodeado de nuevo cuando uno de ellos hizo un gesto para que los demás se volvieran. Un hombre alto, de largos cabellos negros, se aproximaba por el sendero. Era un tanto extraño, vestía una larga capa blanca y de su cinturón colgaba una vasija de cerámica que se movía al compás de su caminar. Tsunami dio la orden de que ayudaran a levantar a Misanagi y actuasen con la mayor naturalidad, no quería intromisiones de nadie. Comenzaron a avanzar, cuando el desconocido interrumpió.

**? (lanzando una mirada rápida a la pierna herida de Misanagi)**: ¿Necesitan ayuda? Tengo buen sake para calmar el dolor.

**Tsunami (tratando de ocultar su incomodidad)**: No gracias, nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarla.

**? (tomando la vasija con las dos manos y acercándosela a Misanagi)**: Vamos, un trago alejará el dolor de ese hermoso rostro.

**Tsunami (tirando la vasija al piso con un golpe)**: He dicho que nosotros nos encargaremos.

**?**: Ustedes los ninjas, siempre tan falsos.

Al tiempo que el individuo decía estas palabras, tomó su bastón y con una velocidad sorprendente golpeó uno a uno a cada ninja, dejándoles inconscientes. Tsunami blandió una katana, ante lo que el hombre sacó su espada del bastón y la enfrentó, con una técnica que Misanagi había visto antes. Pronto la mujer yacía en un charco de sangre a los pies del hombre.

**?**: Nunca derrames el sake de Hiko Seijuro.

Misanagi había caído al suelo cuando Hiko golpeó a quienes la sostenían. Su rostro reflejaba el dolor de su pie lastimado, mientras ella trataba en vano de ponerse de pie.

**Seijuro (acercándose a ella y tomándola en brazos)**: No lo hagas, será peor. Lástima, el sake te hubiera ayudado un poco, pero esa mujer lo derramó todo. Ahora tendré que comprar más.

**Misanagi (aferrándose al firme cuello del Samurai)**: Gracias.., pero ¿Eres tú el maestro de Himura?.

**Seijuro (un tanto sorprendido de escuchar el nombre de su pupilo de labios de alguien a quien acababa de conocer)**: ¿Kenshin Himura?. Sí, soy su maestro ¿Acaso le conoces?

**Misanagi**: En un pasado no muy lejano, me enfrenté a él.

**Seijuro (suspirando):** El pasado de Kenshin, siempre se cierne sobre él como una nube negra en su destino...Perdón, pero no sé tu nombre.

**Misanagi**: Soy Mo..., perdón, Amakusa Misanagi...Kenshin vive en mi casa ahora.

**Seijuro**: ¿Amakusa? ¿De los Amakusa de Shimabara? ¿Pero tenía entendido que eran sólo dos hermanos?.

**Misanagi**: Soy la esposa de Shougo.

**Seijuro (lanzando una risotada)**: Vaya coincidencia, dos de los exponentes del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi

juntos. Será divertido unirme a ellos. Los únicos hombres que manejan ese estilo juntos.., ja.

**Misanagi**: Pero también existe una mujer que maneja ese estilo.

**Seijuro (con una expresión de sorpresa)**: ¿Una mujer?

_¿Volverán a encontrarse el maestro y la alumna? ¿Cuál será la estrategia a seguir por nuestros amigos para replegar a las fuerzas de Takashi? Disfruten de la continuación de la saga de "The Black Dragon Society" en los próximos capítulos de "The Chaos Era"._


	3. Una Nueva Batalla

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 3**

"Una Nueva Batalla"

En el capítulo anterior, Hiko Seijuro ayudó a Misanagi y se enteró de una terrible verdad.

**Seijuro (pensando en voz alta):** Tiene que ser ella, tiene que ser Klaudia.

**Misanagi:** ¿Eh?.

**Seijuro:** No, nada.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Shougo, el Samurai cristiano estaba algo aturdido, la verdad, él no sabía qué actitud tomar; sentía que Misanagi, a pesar de ser su esposa, no estaba con él, sentía que en lugar de unirse poco a poco se separaban; esos pensamientos estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza de Shougo cuando Seijuro llegó con Misanagi.

**Shougo (sorprendido):** ¡Misanagi!. ¡¿Qué te pasó?!.

**Misanagi (indiferente):** Nada, sólo me torcí el tobillo.

Shougo se sorprendió un poco por el tono de la respuesta de su esposa, pero no le dio mucha importancia, la salud de ella estaba primero que otra cosa. En ese momento, Seijuro intervino.

**Seijuro:** Lo que ella necesita es un poco de sake.

**Shougo:** ¿Eh?. ¿Quién es Usted?.

**Seijuro:** Soy Hiko Seijuro. ¿Quién eres tú?.

Las palabras sorprendieron a Shougo; ante él estaba el representante de la XIII generación del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi; desde hace mucho tiempo, el cristiano quería conocerlo y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, sentía una gran satisfacción, pero logró ocultarla perfectamente.

**Shougo:** Soy Amakusa Shougo.

**Seijuro:** Vaya, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

**Shougo (con una ligera sonrisa):** Lo imagino.

Shougo tomó a Misanagi en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, mientras que Seijuro fue a la Sala donde estaban los demás. Una gran algarabía se formó cuando Kenshin y los otros vieron al maestro Hiko; mientras tanto en la habitación de los Amakusa.

**Shougo:** ¿Me permites que te vea el pie?.

**Misanagi:** Ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesito que me cuides.

**Shougo:** Lamento lo sucedido anteriormente, pero quiero que sepas que nunca decidiría nada por ti, no soy esa clase de persona. Pero creo que ya fui juzgado y condenado.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, Shougo salió de la habitación, estaba realmente agobiado, desde que se casó no había tenido un período prolongado de Paz, por un lado estaba la Guerra en el Japón, por otro lado sus líos con Misanagi y por otro estaba ese reto de Klaudia; la verdad, a pesar de todo, sentía que su honor había quedado en entredicho al no acudir a la cita. Mientras tanto, en la Sala de la casa de los Amakusa.

**Kenshin (emocionado):** La verdad es una sorpresa.

Kenshin quiso saltar y abrazar a su maestro, pero Seijuro se apartó y Kenshin se dio un buen golpe contra el suelo.

**Seijuro:** Ya te dije una vez que no estoy interesado en los hombres.

Todos se echaron a reír menor Kaoru, quien se enojó mucho.

**Kaoru (enfadada):** ¡Él no está interesado en Usted!. Por si no lo sabe, Kenshin está casado conmigo.

La noticia vino a corroborar cierta sospecha de Seijuro.

**Seijuro:** Vaya, vaya, así que decidiste casarte con ella...estúpido pupilo.

Kaoru se enojó más y los demás no paraban de reír, pero Sayo no se estaba divirtiendo, ella sabía que su hermano no andaba bien y eso la preocupaba, por ello decidió salir a buscarlo, en el camino se encontró con Misanagi, quien con cierta dificultad se dirigía a la Sala.

**Sayo:** Has visto a mi hermano.

**Misanagi:** Hace un rato salió de la casa.

**Sayo:** Permíteme ayudarte.

**Misanagi (enojada):** ¡No!.

**Sayo (apenada):** Gomen Nasai. Misanagi-san.

**Misanagi (recobrando la calma):** Quien lo lamenta soy yo, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucede. No debí tratarte así.

**Sayo (sonriendo):** Descuida, te entiendo, iré a buscar a mi hermano.

**Misanagi:** Bien. Yo lo vi irse hacia allá.

Sayo fue en la dirección que le indicó la Ninja y lo encontró cerca de la casa. Shougo estaba sentado al pie de un árbol, con la mirada perdida y sin emitir ningún sonido. Sayo se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

**Sayo:** Niichan.

**Shougo:** Sayo, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

**Sayo:** Vine a buscarte, ¿Qué te sucede?.

**Shougo:** No es nada, sólo quise tomar un poco de aire fresco.

**Sayo (sonriendo):** Siempre fuiste malo para mentirme, niichan.

**Shougo (con una pequeña sonrisa):** Y siempre fuiste buena para notarlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando mamá te reprendía y te ibas corriendo al bosque?.

**Sayo:** Sí, y también recuerdo que tú siempre ibas a buscarme.

**Shougo:** Y siempre te encontraba llorando bajo el mismo árbol.

**Sayo:** Sí, pero ahora soy yo quien te consigue bajo el árbol.

**Shougo:** Pero yo no estoy llorando.

**Sayo:** ¿De verdad?.

**Shougo (suspirando): **I really miss our parents, they wanted us and gave us love all the time. They talked us about God and many other things that I can't remember right now.

**Sayo (un poco triste):** You're right, brother, I miss them too.

En ese momento, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla izquierda de Shougo.

**Sayo:** Niichan. ¿Por qué no compartes lo que sientes conmigo?.

**Shougo:** No me sucede nada, neechan.

**Sayo:** Sabes que eso no es cierto, ¿Por qué ya no confías en mí?.

**Shougo:** Tú tienes cosas más importantes de qué preocuparte, ahora, como mujer casada, tienes otras responsabilidades y no quiero interferir con ellas.

**Sayo:** Pues no lo haces, tú sigues siendo mi hermano y no dejo de preocuparme por ti.

**Shougo (sonriendo):** Ese es tu gran problema: te preocupas demasiado, neechan.

Shougo se levantó, ayudó a Sayo a ponerse de pie y ambos regresaron a la casa, al llegar, Shougo se retiró a la habitación donde escribía sus cartas, tomó papel y se sentó a escribir, pero sólo anotó una frase en inglés, una frase que encerraba una gran cantidad de sentimientos, una frase que marcaría muchos acontecimientos, una frase que era una especie de visión del futuro: ... "My destiny is sealed, I have no choice, and the pain will arrive soon".

Mientras tanto, las fuerzas de Takashi se preparaban para lanzar otra ofensiva, pero la batalla más grande era la que ocurría entre Takashi y Klaudia, el idilio de esta pareja duró muy poco y le dio paso a una guerra sin cuartel, pero a pesar de esto se mantenían unidos, pues era necesario mostrarle estabilidad al resto de las tropas así que aún cuando su relación estaba prácticamente acabada, ellos seguían guardando las apariencias. En su habitación.

**Takashi:** Nuestra incursión a Nagoya fue un total fracaso.

**Klaudia (irónica):** No me extraña, tomando en cuenta que el de la idea fuiste tú.

**Takashi:** Definitivamente, las cosas no pueden seguir así.

**Klaudia:** Pues tienes razón, esta unión ya no tiene ningún sentido.

Takashi se le acercó a Klaudia y le tomó las manos.

**Takashi (algo triste):** ¿Qué nos pasó?. Todo esto fue demasiado rápido, ¿Por qué ahora nos tratamos como dos enemigos?.

**Klaudia (soltándose):** No lo sé y la verdad no tiene caso averiguarlo.

**Takashi:** ¿De verdad crees eso?.

**Klaudia:** Dejemos las cosas así, por favor.

**Takashi:** ¡No!. Me rehuso a hacerlo. ¿No ves que aún podemos salvar esto?.

**Klaudia:** ¿Salvar qué?. Nuestra unión fue un error y ambos lo sabemos, nuestras formas de pensar no pueden congeniar en otro campo que no sea el de la Guerra, eres una gran persona y te admiro, eso no lo niego, pero la verdad, esta relación no va a llegar a ningún lado y ahora sólo retrasamos lo inevitable.

**Takashi:** Lo sé, lo sé, por desgracia yo también pienso lo mismo, *sigh*, en fin, si te llamé fue para planificar una nueva toma de Nagoya, pues esa ciudad es vital para la ocupación de Kyoto.

**Klaudia:** Lo sé, por desgracia perdimos muchos hombres en el primer intento, tendremos que reagruparnos y buscar refuerzos.

**Takashi:** Por los refuerzos no te preocupes, Melders se está encargando de eso.

**Klaudia:** Bien, pues en lo que esos refuerzos lleguen iniciaremos la toma de Nagoya y esta vez no fallaremos.

Takashi y Klaudia siguieron discutiendo los detalles de la toma; lamentablemente, la flama de su amor se extinguió casi con la misma rapidez con la que nació y a pesar de los esfuerzos por avivarla, se fue apagando hasta morir por completo. Mientras tanto en casa de los Amakusa se llevaba a cabo una reunión para definir estrategias.

**Saito:** Bien, mañana las tropas españolas llegaran hasta acá y hoy debemos ponernos en contacto con el Coronel Yakamoto.

**Kenshin:** Bien, creo que no debemos perder tiempo.

**Misanagi (desde el fondo de la habitación):** Yo también iré.

Todos miraron a Misanagi, quien estaba recostada a la pared. En ese momento Saito intervino.

**Saito:** Si crees que en tus actuales condiciones puedes tomar esa responsabilidad, no seré yo quien te lo impida.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Saito y de ese modo Shougo, Kenshin, Saito, Aoshi, Seijuro, Misanagi, Sanosuke y Soujiro partieron a encontrarse con el Coronel Yakamoto. Los demás se quedaron en casa de Shougo. Misao se encontraba sumamente molesta porque no la dejaron ir con los demás.

**Misao (enfadada):** ¡Estoy harta de que me traten como a una chiquilla!.

**Kaoru:** Cálmate Misao, ellos tienen razón, este conflicto es muy distinto al de Shishio.

**Omasu:** Sí, esta vez es una Guerra Civil, y la verdad es demasiado peligroso.

Poco a poco, Kaoru, Sayo y Omasu lograron calmar a Misao y convencerla de que la decisión de los demás había sido la más acertada. Mientras tanto, Shouzo estaba en el pueblo comprando unos víveres, cuando de pronto tropezó con una mujer.

**Shouzo:** Gomen Nasai.

**?:** Descuide, también tuve algo de culpa.

Shouzo ayudó a la mujer para luego despedirse de ella y seguir con sus compras y la mujer siguió su camino. Mientras tanto, Saito y los otros llegaban a la base militar y se reunían con el Coronel Yakamoto.

**Yakamoto:** Bien, me alegra que estén aquí, debemos darnos prisa, le hemos dado un fuerte golpe a las fuerzas de Takashi y debemos atacar antes de que logren reponerse.

**Saito:** Estoy de acuerdo, este es un buen momento para iniciar una ofensiva.

**Kenshin:** Lo mismo pienso.

El Coronel Yakamoto los llevó con las tropas que les habían sido asignadas para que tomaran el mando de las mismas. Shougo, Kenshin, Saito, Aoshi y Misanagi disponían de cien hombres para la batalla; mientras que Sanosuke y Soujiro se quedarían bajo las órdenes del Coronel. Hiko Seijuro no quiso tomar el mando de ninguna tropa pues no le agradaba luchar de esa forma, por ello decidió ir por su cuenta. Mientras tanto, Shouzo regresaba a la casa de los Amakusa luego de hacer las compras en el pueblo, los allí presentes estaban realizando labores de limpieza y él se unió para ayudar.

Tiempo después una persona llegó y Shouzo salió a recibirla y para su sorpresa, era la misma mujer con quien había tropezado en el pueblo.

**Shouzo:** Bienvenida. ¿Qué se le ofrece?.

La mujer iba a responderle y en ese momento salió Kaoru.

**Kaoru:** ¿Qué sucede?...¡No puede ser!. ¿Realmente eres tú?.

**?:** Sí, soy yo.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y Shouzo sólo atinó a apartarse un poco sin entender nada.

**Shouzo:** ¿Podrían explicarme que sucede?.

_¿Quién será la mujer que acaba de llegar?. ¿Qué papel jugará en la historia?. ¿Qué sucederá con los Amakusa?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo de The Chaos Era._


	4. ¿Cenizas de un Sentimiento?

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 4**

"¿Cenizas de un Sentimiento?"

Shougo, Kenshin, Saito, Aoshi, Seijuro, Misanagi, Sanosuke y Soujiro se unieron al ejército del Coronel Yakamoto, quien puso parte de su tropa a las órdenes de Shougo, Kenshin, Saito y Misanagi. En tanto, al Aoia había llegado una vieja conocida de Kaoru.

**Kaoru (aún sorprendida):** Megumi, pero... ¿Cuándo llegaste?.

**Megumi (sonriendo):** Esta mañana. El Dr. Gensai creyó conveniente que viniese a prestarles mi ayuda. Un médico siempre es necesario en tiempos de guerra. ¿No lo crees así?. Además debía venir a felicitarte en persona... al fin atrapaste a Ken.

**Kaoru (ocultando el sonrojo):** La verdad es que soñé tantas veces el estar casada con Kenshin, que aún me parece un sueño. Y sí, tienes razón, ahora mas que nunca necesitamos de tus conocimientos médicos.

**Megumi (mirando hacia todos lados):** Pero.., ¿Dónde están Ken y Sano?. Y, ¿Quién es él?.

**Kaoru (viendo a Shouzo, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación):** Él es nuestro amigo Shouzo, era el guardián de Sayo Amakusa, la hermana de Shougo Amakusa...¿Recuerdas?.

**Megumi (haciendo una pequeña reverencia):** Mucho gusto, Takani Megumi a sus servicios.

**Shouzo (haciendo lo propio):** El gusto es mío Srta. Megumi.

Shouzo siempre pensó que nunca podría conocer una hermosura tan especial como la de su señora Amakusa, pero a diferencia de Santa Magdalia, la Srta. Megumi tenía una belleza madura, no tan encantadora como la de Sayo, pero igual de atrayente. Los tres pasaron a la casa y Shouzo observaba con detenimiento sus movimientos, la forma cariñosa como la saludó Yahiko, muy diferente al trato que le daba el pupilo a su maestra de Kendo, con quien más bien parecía sostener una relación de hermano pequeño... Shouzo no pudo mas que suspirar y pensar para sus adentros: "Cada vez entiendo menos a esta gente de Tokio".

En las inmediaciones de la población de Nagoya, en el campamento del Coronel Yakamoto, se revisaban los planes para mantener replegadas a las fuerzas de Takashi y de ser posible repelerlas en su totalidad.

**Yakamoto (señalizando unos puntos sobre un mapa):** Señores, esta es nuestra oportunidad de lanzar el contraataque contra los restauradores. Las bajas han sido importantes para las fuerzas de Takashi y debemos enfrentarlos de nuevo antes de que puedan obtener refuerzos. Tengo entendido que...

El Coronel se vio interrumpido por la entrada de Misanagi a la tienda. Caminaba con dificultad, aún le molestaba el pie. Al darse cuenta de la interrupción, sólo bajó la cabeza...

**Misanagi (con voz queda):** Lo siento, no volverá a suceder...

**Yakamoto (visiblemente molesto):** ¡Claro que no volverá a pasar!... pero puedo preguntar el porqué sucedió esta vez.

**Misanagi (mirando su pie vendado y apretando los puños):** Lo siento, señor, es que...

El Coronel era conocido por ser un gran estratega, un hombre sumamente inteligente, pero sin un ápice de moderación en cuanto a lo que a modales se refiere. Por ello se acercó a la Ninja y con el fuete propinó unos ligeros golpes al pie lastimado de la mujer, mientras le decía "O será que su pie lastimado le ha restado velocidad. En esas condiciones no nos es útil y menos para dirigir a un grupo de hombres". Shougo, que observaba la escena, estuvo a punto de olvidarse de todo y propinarle una buena lección a ese Realista arrogante, pero una mirada de Misanagi bastó para hacerlo entender que su intervención la hubiera humillado más. A pesar de que las cosas no marchaban como él quería entre ellos, aún la amaba y le dolía verla tratando de demostrarle algo a los demás, o sería mas bien, demostrárselo a ella misma.

**Yakamoto (dando media vuelta):** Lo siento, pero no soy tan insensato como usted, no puedo poner la vida de un puñado de hombres a manos de una mujer inválida. Es usted la esposa de Amakusa. ¿Cierto?. Mejor vuelva a casa y dedíquese a las labores del hogar.

La ira de la Ninja no pudo encenderse más, a pesar del dolor en su pie izquierdo, se movió rápidamente hasta alcanzar el lugar del Coronel...

**Misanagi (con una mueca de dolor que escondía bajo una irónica sonrisa):** ¿Cree usted que esta velocidad le sea satisfactoria, Coronel?

**Yakamoto:** Sin duda impresionante, pero su comportamiento me da la razón. No puedo poner a mis tropas en manos de una mujer tan visceral. Si desea quedarse en el campamento, bien por usted, siempre podrá ser de utilidad, pero no irá con nosotros al campo de batalla. Himura y Amakusa, tomen control de la mitad de los hombres que le habían sido asignados a Misanagi... ¡Y es una orden!.

**Kenshin/Shougo (al unísono):** Sí, señor.

Misanagi salió de la tienda, no sin primero lanzar una mirada furibunda al Coronel, para luego pasar delante de los otros con la cabeza gacha. Todos sintieron pena por ella, conocían sus deseos de participar, siempre obedeciendo el espíritu guerrero de los Sanada, espíritu que no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Shougo pidió permiso para retirarse y fue tras ella...

**Shougo:** Espera.., Misanagi.

**Misanagi (apoyada de espaldas sobre unas cajas de municiones, frotándose el pie lastimado):** Estarás feliz ¿Verdad?

**Shougo (sin poder ocultar una expresión de dolor):** ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Crees que no quería quitarle lo arrogante a ese imbécil? Pero tu misma me detuviste ¿Recuerdas?.

**Misanagi (deslizándose, hasta llegar a sentarse en el suelo):** Lo sé.., lo siento.

**Shougo (acercándose a ella lentamente, con la cautela de un felino que teme ser herido de nuevo):** ¿Qué nos pasa? ¿Por qué en los últimos días todo es agresión entre nosotros?

**Misanagi (sin levantar la mirada):** No lo sé.

**Shougo (tomándola de la barbilla y viéndola fijamente a los ojos):** Vamos, Misa, sabes que puedes hablar de lo que te sucede.

La mujer le sostuvo la mirada por un instante, luego se abrazó a él fuertemente para después levantarse, con el mismo ímpetu con el que lo abrazó primero, y desaparecer entre las tiendas de campaña. Shougo no pudo con el dolor de su corazón y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. En ese instante una mano se posó sobre su espalda; era Kenshin, quien se había convertido en su amigo silencioso. Shougo se levantó, lo miró y luego vio al cielo, cuyos colores pasaban de un rojo encendido a un negro absoluto a medida que el ocaso llegaba a su fin...

**Shougo:** La estoy perdiendo, Kenshin...

**Kenshin:** Debes descansar amigo, mañana será un día muy difícil.

**Shougo (para sí mismo):** Claro, al diablo mis sentimientos, sólo tengo que descansar para poder matar...

**Kenshin:** ¿Oro?.

**Shougo:** No, nada.

Ya entrada la noche, una pequeña luz se movía rítmicamente, casi a un tiempo, a diferencia de otras luces que más bien parecían extinguirse al poco tiempo de brillar.

**?:** Veo que el lobo no cambia sus hábitos nocturnos.

**Saito:** Los cuales no te incumben en lo absoluto; a mí me tiene sin cuidado el verte siempre con una botella de sake en la mano.

**Seijuro:** Bien por ti... ¿Quieres un trago?

Saito lanzó la colilla al suelo, sin preocuparse por apagarla del todo. Asintió con la cabeza, a lo que el maestro tomó un pequeño recipiente de barro y sirvió sake para luego ofrecerlo a su compañero de insomnio. Saito, después de dar un sorbo, dijo:

**Saito:** ¿Qué crees que suceda?.

**Seijuro:** Una profunda oscuridad se cierne sobre nosotros.

**?:** Una interesante respuesta.

Saito y Seijuro voltearon y vieron a Shougo caminar hacia ellos, el cristiano se veía sereno y su paso era lento, pero firme.

**Shougo:** Mística, pero acorde.

**Saito:** Veo que tampoco has podido dormir.

**Shougo:** La verdad, no he querido hacerlo.

**Seijuro:** ¿Un trago de Sake?.

**Shougo:** No, pero gracias de todos modos... Mañana se iniciará el ataque, a ver qué sucede.

**Seijuro:** Pues no te veo convencido de todo esto.

**Shougo:** ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?. Sea como sea el resultado será el mismo, campos llenos de cadáveres, olor a sangre en todos lados, familias enteras aniquiladas, niños huérfanos y todas las cosas que una Guerra trae.

**Seijuro:** Tienes razón, pero no tenemos alternativa. Takashi no ve las cosas del mismo modo que tú, a él no le interesa sacrificar vidas para lograr sus objetivos.

**Shougo:** Lo sé, por eso estoy acá, pero ello no quiere decir que esté confome con lo que estoy haciendo.

**Saito:** Pues, tú hace poco estuviste en el lugar de Takashi.

**Shougo:** No; yo luchaba para que no aniquilaran a los míos y no para iniciar una Guerra Civil. Sólo quería que este Gobierno nos dejara en Paz.

**Seijuro:** Sea por la razón que sea, ahora estamos en medio de esta Guerra, y la única manera de terminarla es luchando en ella hasta que uno de los dos bandos resulte victorioso.

Los tres Samurais se quedaron charlando mientras la noche continuaba con su constante oscuridad. Mientras tanto, en la base de los restauradores, Takashi celebraba una reunión con Melders.

**Takashi:** ¿Encontraste los refuerzos?.

**Melders:** Sí, las tropas de Yokohama y Toyama están listas.

**Takashi:** Bien, es lo bueno de tener un batallón de reserva; mis espías me han informado que el Coronel Yakamoto está planeando un ataque contra nosotros y que ese ataque será mañana. Al parecer, ellos no tienen idea del tamaño de nuestro ejército y creen que con su pequeña victoria han logrado diezmar significativamente nuestras fuerzas.

**Melders (con una ligera sonrisa):** Idiotas...Bien, ¿Qué haremos al respecto?.

**Takashi:** Tengo varias alternativas. ¿Alguna sugerencia?.

**Melders:** Sí.

Y en ese momento, Melders señaló el mapa de Japón que estaba en la mesa de la habitación.

**Melders:** Ellos están cerca de Nagoya y nuestras fuerzas están entre Nagoya y Tokio, sugiero que cuando ellos lancen el ataque nos regresemos a Tokio.

**Takashi:** ¿Sugieres que cedamos todo lo que hemos avanzado?. ¿Una rendición?.

**Melders:** Nunca sugeriría eso. Al hacer lo que ya dije ellos creerán que nos están replegando, y mientras se acercan a Tokio junto con nosotros, las tropas de Toyama se colocarán en su retaguardia, mientras que las tropas de Yokohama se ubicarán en uno de sus flancos, en ese momento, nosotros iniciaremos el ataque por el frente y los rodearemos.

**Takashi:** Brillante estrategia mi querido Melders, pero, ¿tenemos suficiente tiempo?.

**Melders:** Sí; si envío a un mensajero a Toyama y me dirijo de inmediato hacia Yokohama podremos hacer la maniobra, sólo que Ustedes tendrían que detener a las tropas del gobierno el mayor tiempo posible.

**Takashi:** Eso no será problema, iniciemos esa maniobra, si todo sale bien les daremos un fuerte golpe y la Toma de Nagoya sería un hecho.

**Melders:** Y luego le seguiría el turno a Kyoto.

**Takashi:** Sí; bien, parte de inmediato.

**Melders:** ¡Por la Sociedad!.

El alemán partió y Takashi se quedó sólo en la habitación, luego de un rato de meditar, el líder de la Sociedad salió y contempló la noche.

**Takashi:** Pronto este país verá la luz de un nuevo amanecer, el amanecer de una Nueva Era.

En ese momento, dos siluetas salieron de las sombras.

**Takashi:** Ustedes serán nuestros mensajeros para realizar esta maniobra, no fallen.

Al escuchar las palabras de Takashi, las dos figuras desaparecieron...Pronto, la noche dio paso al día y con él, a muchas posibilidades, Shougo, Kenshin, Saito y Aoshi estaban listos para partir y el Coronel Yakamoto les daba las últimas instrucciones. Sanosuke y Soujiro estaban junto con el Coronel; ellos no irían a la batalla y se quedarían en el campamento como una tropa de reserva, una vez dadas las instrucciones, las tropas partieron al encuentro del ejército de Takashi. En el campamento, Misanagi estaba frustrada por el vuelco que habían dado las cosas, su ira era muy grande, pero no sólo contra el Coronel, sino contra su suerte, pues en mala hora se había venido a lastimar el tobillo, de pronto una persona se colocó junto a ella.

**?:** Entiendo como te sientes y por eso he venido hasta acá.

**Misanagi (reconociendo a la persona e intentando mostrarse indiferente):** ¿Qué desea?.

**Seijuro:** Bueno, sé que quieres ir a la batalla y vengo a invitarte.

**Misanagi:** ¿Eh?.

**Seijuro:** Lo que escuchaste.

En ese momento, Seijuro empezó a caminar.

**Seijuro:** Las dudas no son buenas amigas, si vas a venir te sugiero que lo hagas ahora.

Misanagi se quedó viendo al Samurai y tomó la decisión de ir con él a la batalla, aunque se sentía más aliviada, el dolor persistía, pero su orgullo de Ninja Sanada era más fuerte que cualquier dolencia física. Tiempo después, en Kyoto.

**Kaoru:** ...y eso es un resumen de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

**Megumi:** Vaya, la verdad me he perdido de muchas cosas, a ver si dejo de desaparecerme.

Luego Megumi volteó a ver a Sayo, aunque lo negara en el fondo sentía algo de envidia por ella, pues la cristiana había logrado atrapar a Sanosuke.

**Megumi:** A ver, así que tú eres la esposa de Sano.

**Sayo:** Hai.

**Megumi:** Pues felicitaciones, espero que seas capaz de hacer que se comporte.

En ese momento Megumi y Kaoru se quedaron mirando y empezaron a reír.

**Sayo (algo sonrojada):** La verdad, creo que eso es imposible.

Y las tres mujeres rieron un buen rato.

**Megumi (suspirando):** Bueno, pues ahora nos toca esperar noticias de los demás.

**Kaoru:** Espero que Kenshin esté bien.

**Sayo:** A ver si Sano no se mete en líos.

En ese momento Yahiko y Shouzo entraron con una carta.

**Shouzo:** Lamento interrumpirlas, pero traigo noticias de Nagoya.

Las tres mujeres se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a escuchar.

**Sayo:** ¿Qué ha sucedido?.

**Shouzo:** Santa Magdalia...

**Megumi:** ¿Santa?.

**Kaoru:** Luego te explicamos. Por favor, Shouzo, continúa.

**Shouzo:** Bien, Sanosuke escribió para informarnos que ya se inició el ataque contra Takashi; él y Soujiro se quedaron en el campamento para formar parte del batallón de reserva y los demás han ido al combate a excepción de Misanagi quien desapareció luego de tener un enfrentamiento con el Coronel Yakamoto.

**Kaoru:** Espero que salga todo bien.

**Sayo:** Cuídate, hermano.

Mientras tanto, las tropas del gobierno se acercaban al lugar indicado para el ataque.

**Shougo:** Bien, ya puedo ver al ejército de Takashi.

**Kenshin:** Creo que llegó la hora.

**Aoshi:** Sólo espero que podamos regresar de ésta.

**Saito:** Que la batalla se inicie.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora?. ¿Funcionará la estrategia de Melders?. ¿Acaso este es el fin de la Guerra?. ¿Takashi será el vencedor?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo de The Chaos Era._


	5. La Delgada Línea que Separa la Realidad ...

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 5**

"La Delgada Línea que Separa la Realidad de las Pesadillas"

Las tropas leales al Gobierno Meiji, que aún mantenía el control sobre el poder público del Japón desde su centro de operaciones en la ciudad de Kyoto, habían ya divisado al ejército que pretendía restaurar el régimen del Shogun. Aún cuando cada hombre perteneciente a ambos bandos estaba preparado para derramar hasta la última gota de sangre con tal de favorecer a su causa, muchos de ellos, contendores desde la Era Tokugawa, estaban hastiados de tanta guerra, hermano contra hermano, hijo contra padre. Muchos pensaban que los cambios debían darse, pero entendían que esa no era la forma correcta. Uno de esos hombres era Kenshin Himura, quien ya había matado muchos hombres y enfrentado a otros tantos con tal de preservar la paz en su país.

Kenshin, Shougo, Aoshi y Saito cabalgaban al frente de sus tropas. Aoshi había vuelto a vestir su traje de pelea, pero esta vez era de color negro. Una cinta blanca en su brazo izquierdo, con el símbolo del Yin-Yan llamaba la atención de sus hombres e inclusive de sus compañeros. De pronto, sacó de su cinturón un sobre doblado al medio.

**Aoshi (con voz seca):** ¡Hanoi!.

Un hombre bajo, un tanto encorvado, se colocó rápidamente al lado de la montura del Ninja.

**Hanoi (sin levantar la mirada del suelo):** ¡Hai, maestro!.

**Aoshi (entregándole el sobre):** Lleva esto al campamento inmediatamente. Me urge que lo entreguen hoy mismo en Kyoto.

**Hanoi (tomando el sobre, aún sin levantar la mirada y haciendo una reverencia ante su superior):** Cuente con ello Maestro.

**Aoshi:** ¡Hanoi!.

**Hanoi (forzado a levantar la mirada por el tono autoritario de Aoshi):** ¿Maestro?.

**Aoshi:** Gracias.

El hombre volvió a inclinarse ante su superior, no sin antes sonreírle a su Señor, quien a pesar de ello no cambió la expresión melancólica de su rostro. Shougo que los había observado se preguntaba el porqué ese hombre era inclusive incapaz de sonreír sarcásticamente.

Quien sí lo hacía era Seijuro, ante lo inconveniente que le resultaba a la señora Amakusa el recorrer tan largo trayecto afectada por el dolor de su pie lastimado. Faltaban por lo menos dos horas para que el sol se ocultase y no sería conveniente avanzar en plena oscuridad. Hiko podía escuchar el susurro de un arroyo cercano y el espesor del bosque que los rodeaba sería buen cobijo para pasar la noche. Se detuvo un instante y volteo a ver como Misanagi se sostenía de un árbol mientras apoyaba todo su peso sobre el pie derecho para hacer descansar el izquierdo. Cuando menos lo pensaba, la Ninja tenía a Seijuro en cuclillas frente a ella, tomando el pie lastimado entre ambas manos, el cual ella retiró de manera instintiva.

**Misanagi:** ¿Qué cree que hace?.

**Seijuro (volviendo a sujetar el pie de la Ninja y viéndola duramente):** ¡Deja de actuar como una niña malcriada! ¡No soy Amakusa, a quien puedes tratar como te da la gana! Ahora... ¿Vas a dejar que te revise el pie, o prefieres volver al campamento? Pero obviamente, si decides lo último, es claro que lo harás por tus propio medios.

A pesar de que el carácter de la Ninja no era muy dócil que se diga, la forma impositiva como Hiko se dirigió a ella la hizo enmudecer y cambiar su actitud. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, los años no habían hecho mella en el físico de Hiko, pero su fuerte carácter, aunado a su conocimiento en el manejo de la espada, amedrentaba al mas fuerte y hábil guerrero. Misanagi, no tuvo otra opción que asentir y dejar que Hiko le revisara el tobillo.

**Seijuro:** ¡Siéntate! Necesito que estés lo mas relajada posible.

**Misanagi (deslizándose a través del tronco del árbol en el cual estaba apoyada):** Bien, muy bien, estoy dispuesta a cooperar, entonces, ¿Serías tan amable de no tratarme en esa forma tan ruda? - ¡Ay! - ¿Pero que haces?.

Seijuro había halado del pie de la mujer, esparció con sus dedos una crema de color grisáceo y ahora vendaba fuertemente el píe de forma de se moviera lo menos posible, por lo menos durante el transcurso de la noche. Ya se vería su evolución al día siguiente.

**Seijuro (dándole a Misanagi un recipiente de arcilla):** Ahora bebe. Es necesario que descanses. Mañana veré si el ungüento a base de opio hizo el efecto que espero. ¿Cómo no te hiciste ver ese pie antes? Tenías dislocado el tobillo.

La expresión del rostro de la Ninja se ensombreció, al recordar la forma como había rechazado la ayuda de Shougo cuando quiso revisarle el píe en casa. Seijuro no pasó por alto el cambio en el carácter de la mujer, por lo que la dejó sola con sus pensamientos.

**Seijuro (levantándose):** Voy a buscar unas ramas secas, pasaremos la noche en este lugar.

Ya era entrada la noche, cuando en casa de Shougo Amakusa ya habían terminado de cenar. Misao no había querido regresar al templo con Okina y Omasu, pues la única razón que le permitía soportar aquel taciturno lugar no se encontraba con ellos, por lo que hizo los mil y un berrinches hasta que la dejaron quedar con ellos. Kaoru fue la mas agradecida por la compañía de la joven. A pesar de que los roces entre Megumi y ella habían cesado, la diferencia de edad se hacía en ocasiones demasiado evidente, por lo que se encontraba muy a gusto con la joven Onniwabanshu. Yahiko, de pronto rompió con la tranquilidad nocturna, extendiendo sus brazos y exclamando a toda voz:

**Yahiko:** Al fin he vuelto a comer como se debe. El Dr. Genzai no sólo nos envió la mejor doctora del Japón, sino también a una excelente cocinera... ¿Verdad feita?.

**Kaoru (levantándose, dispuesta a echar a correr tras su pupilo):** ¡Basta Yahiko! ¿No te cansas nunca de faltarme al respecto? ¡Recuerda que soy tu maestra!

**Megumi:** Mientras sigas correteándolo y comportándote como una niña, lo seguirá haciendo. Eres tú quien no guarda la distancia Kaoru, ya eres una mujer casada.

**Misao (un tanto molesta por el tono desdeñoso de Megumi):** Deja Kaoru, que yo me encargo de ese mocoso atrevido e insolente.

Al tiempo de decir estas palabras, la joven Onni se levantó y antes de que pudiera alcanzar al chico, tropezó con Sayo, quien entraba en la habitación un tanto agitada y con un sobre en su mano.

**Sayo (tomando aire):** ¡Misao! Es para ti. ¡Viene del frente y es urgente!

La joven se quedó paralizada, al igual que todos los presentes en el lugar.

**Kaoru (rompiendo el silencio):** ¡Misao! ¿Es que piensas quedarte petrificada toda la noche? ¡Vamos, abre ese sobre!

Misao reaccionó de manera autómata. Tomó el sobre de manos de Sayo y rompió uno de los bordes de manera nerviosa. Reconoció la caligrafía de Aoshi por instinto, tantos años junto a él, observando minuciosamente cada gesto, cada maña, cómo podía pasar desapercibida entonces su forma particular de plasmar sobre el lienzo cada símbolo, ¡Imposible! A medida que sus ojos recorrían el papel de arriba hacia abajo, la tez de la chica se tornaba cada vez mas pálida.

_"Mi querida Misao_

_Han pasado muchos años desde el momento en que prometí a tus padres el cuidar de ti. He cumplido con mi promesa. Eres una adolescente parada ante el umbral de tu madurez como mujer. Pero como el padre con sus hijos, fui yo el que no quiso darse cuenta antes. Lamento las veces en que mi ceguera te causó dolor. Es lo menos que hubiera querido para ti, mi querida niña. En estos momentos me encuentro frente a mi destino. No sé si volveré de esta batalla, pero quise despedirme de la persona que dio un nuevo significado a mi vida. Gracias por ser el canto del ruiseñor en mis mañanas tristes._

_Tu protector_

_Shinomori Aoshi - San"_

**Misao (arrugando la carta entre sus manos):** ... ¿Un padre con sus hijos?... ¿Mi protector?...¡No! ¡Así no, así no!

Al decir esto, la chica rápidamente deslizó el panel que daba a la parte exterior de la casa y se hundió en la oscuridad de la noche. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la actitud de la Onniwa Banshu, y la primera en reaccionar fue Kaoru.

**Kaoru (angustiada):** ¿Qué se le habrá metido en la cabeza?. Debemos ir tras ella. No hay tiempo que perder.

Pero cuando Kaoru quiso correr detrás de Misao fue detenida por Megumi.

**Kaoru (histérica):** ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!. ¡¿No ves que le puede pasar algo?!.

**Megumi (enojada):** ¿Hasta cuándo tratarás a Misao como una niña?. Mientras nosotros mismos no dejemos de tratar a Misao como una bebé, Aoshi no dejará de hacerlo; si de verdad queremos que Aoshi vea a Misao como una mujer, nosotros debemos dar el primer paso y tratarla como tal. Ella necesita arreglar muchas cosas y es algo que debe hacer por sí misma, así que no metamos nuestras narices donde no nos están llamando. ¿Wakarimasu ka?.

Las palabras de Megumi hicieron reflexionar a los presentes (Kaoru incluida), por lo que hubo un profundo silencio en la casa, de pronto Kaoru habló.

**Kaoru:** Wakarimasu Megumi-san. Gomen nasai. Tienes razón. Lamento haberme comportado de esa forma. Espero que todo le salga bien.

**Megumi (suspirando):** Yo también, pero no la va a tener nada fácil.

Lejos de allí; Misanagi se encontró de pronto, sola. El crepitar de las últimas brasas de la fogata se había vuelto ya inaudible. De pronto un sonido ensordecedor la sobresaltó. El estallido de municiones, unas de menor intensidad que otras, la hizo levantarse instantáneamente. Hecho a andar, pero a medida que el sonido de lo que parecía ser una batalla se hacía cada vez mas agudo, la frecuencia y rapidez de sus pasos también se incrementaba. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que la molestia de su píe había desaparecido. Definitivamente el medicamento de Hiko fue efectivo. Pero este pensamiento solo duró una fracción de segundos. Para el momento en que se encontró en medio del fragor de aquel enfrentamiento, cualquier idea se borró de manera instantánea. Sólo un nombre, un rostro. ¡Shougo!.

Como si de un sortilegio se tratara, en el momento en que sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de su esposo, lo vio en combate de espadas, mientras un soldado enemigo le apuntaba por la espalda. Trató de advertirle, pero sus gritos eran silenciados por el eco de las explosiones. Corrió hacía él, alcanzándolo en el momento justo en que su cuerpo inerte se desplomaba en los brazos de ella. Colocó la cabeza de Shougo sobre sus muslos y lo llamaba, una y otra vez, pero él no respondía. Los ojos abiertos de él, no miraban a ningún lugar, no la miraban a ella. Misanagi cerró los ojos y un grito ahogado en llanto emergió de su garganta. Segundos mas tarde, sintió como alguien que la tomaba de los hombros, la llamaba insistentemente. Cuando abrió los ojos, era Hiko quien estaba frente a ella.

**Hiko:** ¡Misanagi! ¡Vamos! ¡Reacciona!

**Misanagi (abrazándose a Seijuro, sin dejar de llorar amargamente):** ¡Shougo! ¡Shougo está muerto! ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?

**Seijuro (tomándola nuevamente de los hombros y colocándola frente a él):** ¡Misanagi! ¡Mírame! ¡Vamos, mírame! Tuviste una pesadilla. Shougo no está muerto ¿Me escuchas?

La Ninja quedó como en shock por unos segundos.

**Seijuro:** ¿Me escuchaste Misanagi?

**Misanagi (llevándose la mano al rostro y moviendo la cabeza en señal afirmativa)**: S...si.., si te escuché.

**Seijuro (ofreciéndole una vasija a la mujer):** Vamos, toma un poco.

**Misanagi (haciendo a un lado la vasija):** No, ahora no quiero sake.

**Seijuro (volviendo a ofrecérsela):** Anda bebe, te hará bien un poco de agua. Mírate, estas bañada en sudor.

La Ninja miró a Seijuro un tanto divertida, era raro verlo ofrecer algo para beber distinto al sake. Tomó la vasija de las manos del maestro y comenzó a beber. En el lugar de la batalla, ya se habían producido los primeros disparos y el combate se había iniciado; Shougo, Saito, Aoshi y Kenshin eran los cuatro que estaban al mando, pues el Coronel Yakamoto se había quedado en la base; los cuatro guerreros se quedaron a una distancia prudente para dirigir a sus tropas, pues en ese tipo de batallas, él o los líderes dirigían desde un punto seguro, debido a que si el estratega era muerto en combate, no quedaría nadie para planificar los planes en la batalla.

Desde lo lejos, los cuatro guerreros parecían ser los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis, quienes, tal y como lo profetizan las escrituras, vienen a traer la muerte a sus enemigos. La calma de aquellas planicies era interrumpida por el ruido de las espadas al chocar; cada golpe de sable llevaba muchos ideales en su interior; unos sables luchaban por mantener la estabilidad del Japón y otros peleaban por un cambio en el país. Pero el silencio sepulcral de aquel lugar no sólo era enturbiado por las espadas, las armas de fuego, con sus detonaciones, también llenaban el vacío de la zona.

Yakamoto y Takashi eran seguidores fieles del código Bushido y por tal motivo consideraban el uso de armas de fuego como una conducta deshonrosa durante la Guerra; si dicho combate se hubiese celebrado en la Era Tokugawa, dichas armas no estarían presentes, pero, aunque ellos lo negasen, este armamento poco a poco había penetrado las estrategias militares. Ambos recordaban los tiempos del feudalismo, donde todas las guerras eran luchas de espadas entre los Samurais, los Ronin y los Ninjas y donde las armas de fuego eran una novedad y se usaban sólo en las actividades de caza. Pero desde su aparición poco antes del año 1600, dichas arma invadieron al Japón como una plaga y lucharon hasta que lograron salir victoriosas y entrar al campo de batalla.

Poco a poco el día expiraba y le daba paso a una sombría y gélida noche, lo cual poco a poco le iba restando intensidad al combate, lo único que les recordaba a ambos bandos que se encontraban en una Guerra eran las constantes detonaciones. Saito, Shougo, Aoshi y Kenshin retrasaron a sus tropas y se colocaron alerta, pues la noche se ajustaba perfectamente a los ataques sorpresas y a las emboscadas.

**Saito:** Bien, debemos rotarnos las guardias, pues esos sujetos pueden iniciar un ataque en cualquier momento.

**Aoshi:** En el primer ataque perdimos a muchos hombres, esos seres están muy bien preparados.

**Saito:** Pues, eso esperaba, Takashi es un gran líder militar y eso es para tenerse en cuenta.

**Kenshin:** ¿Quién tomará la primera guardia?.

**Shougo:** Yo tomaré la primera guardia, si algo sucede, los despierto.

**Saito:** Bien, la segunda es mía.

**Kenshin:** Yo iré después.

**Aoshi:** Bien, yo me quedo con la última guardia; ya que está decidido mejor será que vayamos a dormir.

El sitio donde se encontraban los cuatro líderes era una especie de trinchera improvisada por ellos mismos y por algunos de sus hombres, mientras unos combatían, otros se quedaban a construir las trincheras, pues éstas resultaban vitales para proteger las posiciones y para cubrirse del fuego del enemigo. Dichas trincheras aún se encontraban en construcción, pues hacía muy poco que se había iniciado el combate; en ese sentido, las fuerzas de Takashi les llevaban mucha ventaja, pues sus trincheras ya estaban listas y en funcionamiento. Este tipo de construcción es una de las tantas influencias extranjeras al Japón, pues como las antiguas batallas eran sólo de espadas, no había necesidad de tales cosas, pero la incursión de las armas de fuego las hacían necesarias.

Shougo había diseñado una red de trincheras para defenderse, poder pasar la noche y colocar a la tropa de reserva, la cual también había sido creada a sugerencia de Shougo usando hombres de cada uno de los cuatro frentes que constituían el ejército del gobierno. Pero, para aquel momento, sólo se habían construido dos trincheras de defensa, una trinchera para los líderes y otra para la tropa de reserva.

El ritmo de la batalla fue aminorando, y se reducía a detonaciones esporádicas, pero eso, en lugar de calmar a Shougo, lo ponía alerta, pues eso podía ser señal de un próximo ataque sorpresa. Shougo se encontraba a la expectativa, pero había algo que no quería salirse de su cabeza por más que él trataba de sacarlo; eso era su matrimonio con Misanagi. El cristiano sabía que las cosas no estaban nada bien y, para su desgracia, las circunstancias lo obligaban a no hacer nada para mejorar la situación, eso lo agobiaba, pues él seguía amando a la Ninja y sabía que poco a poco la estaba perdiendo.

**Shougo (pensando):** Como quisiera estar a tu lado ahora, como quisiera estrecharte entre mis brazos y empezar de nuevo todo esto; mandar al diablo todos nuestros errores y reconstruir nuestras vidas. Señor, sabes cuánto la amo, por favor, dame la oportunidad de retenerla a mi lado...

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión producida por uno de los cañones que formaban parte del amplio arsenal de Takashi. De esa forma la noche transcurrió, cada uno de los líderes hizo su respectiva guardia y, para fortuna de ellos, no hubo ningún ataque importante de parte de los restauradores. Al día siguiente, en Kyoto, las cosas estaban normales si era posible usar esa palabra en las circunstancias actuales; Kaoru y Yahiko estaban entrenando junto con Omasu; Sayo estaba en su habitación descansando y Shouzo se encontraba en el Jardín Central de la casa; de pronto, Megumi se le acercó.

**Megumi:** Konnichi wa Shouzo-san.

**Shouzo:** Konnichi wa Megumi-san. ¿Cómo estás?.

**Megumi:** Bien, algo preocupada por los demás, pero creo que todos estamos así, ¿neh?.

**Shouzo:** Hai. Espero que todo salga bien, aunque la verdad, ellos están en una situación muy grave.

**Megumi:** Pues, por los rumores que he escuchado, las fuerzas que se hacen llamar "restauradoras" están muy bien preparadas.

**Shouzo:** Y de verdad lo están...Quisiera estar con ellos en este momento.

**Megumi:** ¿Por qué no fuiste?.

**Shouzo:** Me quedé porque no quise dejar a San...perdón, quise decir Sayo, sola, es mi deber protegerla y mucho más en estas circunstancias.

**Megumi:** Creo que para eso está Sanosuke, ¿no?.

**Shouzo:** Pero él se fue a la batalla.

**Megumi:** ¿Por qué te haces responsable?. Ella ya es una mujer casada, creo que no necesita de un guardián. No puedes dedicarte a cuidar de ella por siempre.

**Shouzo:** Ellos cuidaron de mí cuando más los necesité, el Señor Shougo salvó mi vida y Sayo se quedó junto a mí hasta que mis heridas sanaron.

Luego Shouzo le contó a Megumi lo sucedido entre los seres que intentaron matarlo cuando era un adolescente y cómo Shougo lo salvó y cómo ambos se ocuparon de él.

**Shouzo:** Desde ese momento les juré lealtad y no faltaré a mi palabra.

Megumi escuchó con paciencia las palabras de Shouzo, le parecía increíble que una persona se sacrificara tanto por otras en esos tiempos y eso la hacía sentir una profunda admiración por aquel hombre.

**Megumi:** Aún así, no puedes renunciar a tu vida, ¿no crees?.

Shouzo se quedó mudo, la verdad nunca había pensado en eso; desde que se dedicó a ser el protector de Sayo, sólo vivía para ello, pero Megumi tenía razón, él también tenía derecho a una vida, y Sayo ya no lo necesitaba como antes.

**Shouzo:** Tal vez tengas razón, pero sólo el Señor sabe lo que me depara el destino.

Las palabras de Shouzo le recordaron a Megumi, que él era cristiano, eso le hizo sentir algo de curiosidad, la verdad no sabía casi nada de esa religión y tenía muchas ganas de aprender, pero sobretodo de aprender de él.

**Megumi:** Tú también eres cristiano, ¿neh?.

**Shouzo:** Sí, lo soy, creo en Jesucristo como nuestro salvador. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. ¿Rechazas a los cristianos?.

**Megumi:** No, por favor, no malinterpretes mis palabras, la verdad mi posición es neutral al respecto, además, como comprenderás, conozco muy poco de tu religión. ¿Crees podrías hablarme sobre ella?.

**Shouzo (algo sorprendido por esas palabras):** Pues...claro, no hay problema.

Shouzo empezó a hablarme sobre la doctrina cristiana a Megumi quien escuchaba con un interés sincero. A medida que Shouzo hablaba, la Doctora se daba cuenta de que él era una persona sumamente culta y preparada y eso le agradaba, inconscientemente lo comparaba con Sanosuke y notaba que ambos eran muy distintos, Sano era muy tosco e ignorante, pero con un corazón que vale su peso en oro; mientras que Shouzo era más sobrio y culto y sus sentimientos eran aún una interrogante para Megumi...

Pronto el día concluyó y una noche aún más lúgubre que la anterior se inició; a cierta distancia del lugar de la batalla, un ruido en el bosque puso en alerta a Seijuro y Misanagi. Pronto, una grácil figura apareció frente a ellos.

**Seijuro:** ¿Qué haces aquí niña tonta?.

**Misao (enseñando un trozo de papel que languidecía aprisionado en su mano):** ¡Necesito ver a Aoshi! Él no puede despedirse de mí así. ¡No de esta forma!.

_¿Qué sucederá entre Megumi y Shouzo?. ¿Lograrán emboscar a las tropas del gobierno?. ¿Qué papel jugarán Misao, Seijuro y Misanagi en la batalla?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	6. El Retorno de la Sombra de un Pasado

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 6**

"El Retorno de la Sombra de un Pasado"

El combate de por la toma de Nagoya se había iniciado, apenas habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas desde que se escuchó la primera detonación y ya cientos de cadáveres yacían sobre las estepas que servían de escenario para el encuentro. En el flanco leal al Gobierno Meiji, aún los hombres no terminaban de construir las trincheras que había dispuesto Amakusa para la defensa de sus tropas y eso lo desesperaba un tanto. Ante un ataque de la artillería de Takashi, la mayoría de sus hombres no tendrían un lugar para refugiarse.

**Shougo:** ¡Vamos, apresuraos! De lo contrario, lo próximo que haréis será cavar la tumba de vuestros compañeros.

Los hombres asignados para la construcción de las trincheras se miraron entre sí, contagiados por la voz angustiosa de uno de sus líderes, e imprimieron mayor velocidad a su trabajo, ante lo que Shougo sólo pudo ver al cielo y respirar profundamente. Aoshi se había acercado y observaba el rostro agotado del cristiano. Para todos había sido una larga noche, pero Amakusa se veía especialmente apesadumbrado.

**Aoshi (colocándose al lado derecho de Shougo):** Todo tiene un propósito, así que no busques más respuestas pues sólo existe una y deben enfrentarla juntos, no por separado.

**Shougo (dándole la espalda y dejando solo al ex - líder Onniwabanshu):** El problema Shinomori, es que no estamos juntos y esta guerra a lo mejor no nos permitirá hallar la respuesta.

Aoshi no contestó nada, sólo fijó su mirada en el horizonte, mientras una inquietud le quemaba el alma, aunque él mismo no quisiera percatarse de ello.

Misanagi y Seijuro, ahora acompañados por la joven líder Onni, habían emprendido el camino hacía el sitio en donde se desarrollaba el enfrentamiento. Hiko señalaba el camino mientras Misao le seguía de cerca. Unos pasos mas atrás se encontraba Misanagi, mas recuperada del dolor de su pie.

**Seijuro (sorbiendo un trago de sake):** Ustedes las mujeres, siempre tan viscerales. Se había acordado que permanecerías en Kioto, niña tonta. Lo que me faltaba, ahora tengo que hacer también de niñera y todo porque Shinomori te ve con los ojos de un padre.

**Misao (encolerizada por el tono burlón de Hiko):** ¡Basta! ¡No soy una niña! ¿Entiendes?.

Una exclamación risueña de la ninja mayor hizo que Hiko y Misao voltearan a verla un tanto desconcertados con su actitud.

**Seijuro:** ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

**Misanagi (pasando al lado de ellos, sin disminuir el ritmo de su marcha):** Que la chica tiene la suficiente edad como para sustituir a Shinomori como líder de los Onniwabanshu, pero a la vez su comportamiento le da la razón a todos aquellos que la tratan como a una chiquilla.

**Misao (un tanto apenada):** ¿De verdad crees que actúo como una niña, Misanagi? .

**Misanagi (volviéndose hacia ella):** Tomaste una decisión, ahora enfréntala sin dejarte influenciar por el juicio de los demás. Tu propio criterio, si es lo suficientemente fuerte, te ayudará a elegir el camino correcto y alcanzarás la meta propuesta. Todos somos niños a veces, al sentirnos desorientados, buscamos una mano que nos guíe en la oscuridad, pero en ocasiones, nos olvidamos de ver dentro de nosotros mismos y que nuestros sentimientos son nuestro mejor guía.

Al decir esto, la mujer continuó con su camino. Era ella quien ahora avanzaba a la cabeza del grupo que era cerrado por la alta figura del maestro, quien se encontraba un tanto sorprendido ante ese asomo de aplomo en el carácter, hasta ese momento voluble, de la esposa de Amakusa. Un esbozo de sonrisa sarcástica afloró en los labios de Seijuro, mientras que se decía para sí mismo que hubiera sido interesante si Misanagi se hubiese educado bajo los preceptos del Bushido.

Mientras, en la explanada donde había vuelto a iniciarse el cruento combate entre ambos ejércitos, Saito y Kenshin habían dirigido la primera ofensiva en contra de las fuerzas al mando de Takashi, quienes, de acuerdo con el plan trazado, cedían terreno a las tropas Meiji. Ambos líderes leales al Emperador observaban con cierta suspicacia el movimiento de las tropas de Takashi, por lo que la intensidad del ataque se atenuó bajo las órdenes de Hajime y Himura. El antiguo daimío no dejó pasar desapercibido el cambio en la actitud de las tropas enemigas.

**Takashi (desenvainando su espada):** ¡Malditos! Pero caerán en la trampa. Esta estrategia es perfecta y no van a desbaratar mis planes tan fácilmente. ¡Vamos!.

Takashi, con la idea de desorientar al bando contrario, ordenó a su artillería disparar a mansalva contra el ejército Meiji, lo que tomó por sorpresa a los peones que avanzaban al frente de la tropa. Posteriormente, dio el mandato a los hombres que conformaban la infantería ligera para que lanzaran un feroz ataque contra los soldados que aún quedaban en pie. El fragor de la batalla había logrado su cometido, Kenshin y Saito olvidaron por un momento sus sospechas anteriores.

A cada segundo, la furia del ataque se incrementaba, por lo que los Líderes Meiji tuvieron que desmontar sus bestias y participar de igual a igual con sus hombres. Hajime había dado cuenta ya de por lo menos media docena de los soldados enemigos, mientras Himura trataba en lo posible de mantener su concentración al blandir su sable, evitando usar el lado filoso del mismo. Los infantes restauradores estaban muy bien preparados y los sobrepasaban en número. A medida que el combate iba in crescendo, Kenshin podía percibir como el alma de Battousai afloraba de lo mas profundo de su ser. El miedo, mezclado con rabia, era su peor debilidad. Pronto su mirada se encendió como en antaño y en un instante, sin que el mayor esfuerzo consciente de su mente pudiera detener el movimiento rápido de su muñeca, giró la espada dejando al descubierto su filo. Una fracción de segundo después, Himura sintió de nuevo el calor de la sangre impregnando sus manos y las gotas que le habían salpicado la cara, inundaron su paladar de ese sabor salado que creyó haber olvidado. Por un instante se mantuvo inmóvil, presa de una mezcla de congoja, disgusto y desazón embriagantes. Después de tantos años de mantener una intensa pugna entre las personalidades de Kenshin el Vagabundo y Battousai Himura, esta última había ganado la batalla.

Saito se percató de la tribulación por la cual estaba pasando su antiguo adversario. Aun cuando sabía que Himura estaba bien consciente del bando al cual pertenecía, le preocupaba el descontrol que ello pudiera generar en la concentración del Samurai. Y ciertamente no estaba lejos de la verdad. Kenshin no advirtió la presencia de un soldado restaurador tras él, ante lo que Saito empuño su sable como una lanza y la arrojo en dirección a Himura, que pasó casi rozando el hombro del Samurai para clavarse certeramente en la garganta del atacante.

**Saito (gritando):** ¡Himura! ¡Mi sable!

Ante el grito desesperado de Saito, Kenshin despertó de un profundo sopor. Agarró la espada y se la arrojó al Oficial, quien la tomó por el mango y rápidamente la colocó en posición de ataque con sorprendente habilidad. Himura se limpió la sangre del rostro, cuyo rastro, combinado con su expresión desesperada, lo convirtió en una visión aterradora para sus contrarios. Los hombres de Takashi comenzaron a retroceder, seguidos por el ejército Meiji, lo cual agradaba al líder de los restauradores.

**Takashi (ordenando a sus hombres una retirada cautelosa y diciendo para sus adentros):** Bien Battousai, no contaba con tu valiosa ayuda. Arigatou Goziemashita.

Mientras tanto, en Kyoto, Kaoru y Yahiko continuaban sus entrenamientos. Maestra y alumno se atacaban sin piedad, el combate se tornó más feroz de lo usual, era como si cada golpe de las espadas de bambú pudiese borrar un elemento de la amarga realidad que vivían; esa realidad que se estaba desarrollando no muy lejos de allí y que definiría el destino del país.

**Kaoru:** ¡Vamos Yahiko!. Muestra todo lo que tienes.

Yahiko empuñó su arma y atacó a su maestra con un golpe vertical de arriba hacia abajo, pero Kaoru detuvo fácilmente el ataque con la defensa clásica (poner la espada en posición horizontal y recibir el impacto), al hacerlo, giró su espada de modo que empujó el arma de Yahiko al suelo y esto dejó sin defensa a su pupilo; inmediatamente, Kaoru clavó la punta de su sable de bambú en el estómago de su alumno. Yahiko sintió el golpe y cayó de rodillas al suelo con un gran gesto de dolor.

**Kaoru (irónica):** Vaya, veo que has aprendido mucho.

**Yahiko (aún adolorido):** ¿Eso crees?. Sólo espera y observa.

En ese momento, Yahiko dio un giro en el suelo y tomó su arma para hacerle la clásica barrida a su maestra, sólo que en vez de usar sus piernas, usó la espada de bambú recién recuperada. Kaoru se sorprendió al ver el ataque recibido, pero eso la complació mucho, pues Yahiko estaba mostrando evidentes señales de progreso en el combate.

**Yahiko (visiblemente complacido):** ¿Qué piensas ahora?.

**Kaoru (con una sonrisa):** No te confíes. Aún no has ganado.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y la pelea se reanudó; los dos continuaban luchando y la pelea se veía un tanto pareja, pues poco a poco Yahiko se volvía un experto en el estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu y eso, a pesar de ocultarlo de su pupilo, le agradaba a Kaoru, quien desde ya lo veía como el sucesor de la Escuela. Esos pensamientos hacían que la joven maestra olvidara por momentos la Guerra que estaba desarrollándose; pero había algo que no se salía de su cabeza por más que trataba de sacarlo; era Kenshin y el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior...

Era de día y muchos soldados se enfrentaban bajo una copiosa lluvia; Kaoru podía verlos a todos desde unos árboles cercanos al lugar; ella estaba muy sorprendida de encontrarse en ese sitio, aunque más que sorprendida se hallaba desconcertada; pero, a pesar de todo, sus ojos seguían clavados en la batalla que libraban los ejércitos de ambos bandos. De pronto, un sujeto desconocido y quien cubría su rostro con una máscara (tal y como hacían algunos Ninjas de la época) llegó al lugar y mató indistintamente a todos los soldados, en ese momento, Kaoru trató de huir, pero el sujeto se paró frente a ella y se quitó la capucha que llevaba dejando su rostro al descubierto...

**Kaoru (visiblemente sorprendida):** ¡No puede ser!.

El asombro de la muchacha era plenamente justificado, pues ante ella; un hombre pelirrojo, de cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta (tal y como lo usaban los Samurais en la Era Tokugawa), con unas penetrantes pupilas amarillas, una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, ropas manchadas con la de sangre de sus enemigos y con una mirada fría como el hielo, se preparaba para asestarle el golpe mortal.

**Kaoru (despertando de la pesadilla):** ¡Kenshin!...¿Eh?...¿Dónde estoy?...Debo calmarme, sólo fue una horrible pesadilla.

Pero, a pesar de todo, ella no podía tranquilizarse, algo dentro de sí la hacía sentir una enorme ansiedad. Era ese lazo tan estrecho e invisible que la unía con Kenshin el que le decía que algo no andaba bien con el Samurai...

**Kaoru:** Kenshin, cuídate por favor. No dejes que te maten y... lucha contra Battousai, tú debes derrotarlo, por favor, no dejes que él sea el vencedor, no ahora.

En el Cuartel de las Fuerzas leales al Gobierno; Sanosuke se encontraba en un escritorio con varias hojas en blanco, tinta y una pluma, sin mencionar un montón de papeles arrugados que estaba en el piso...

**Sanosuke (visiblemente enfadado):** ¡Demonios!. ¿Es que no puedo escribirle algo decente a mi esposa?.

En ese momento tomó la hoja de papel sobre la cual había trazado algunos Kanjis, la arrugó con sus manos y la lanzó al piso. En ese momento Soujiro entró.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Veo que sigues siendo dominado por tus emociones.

**Sano (algo enojado por el comentario):** Pues, como verás, no todos tenemos esa facilidad tuya.

**Soujiro (visiblemente divertido):** Ja, ja, ja, ja...Tienes mucha razón Sanosuke-san...**(cambiando su faz de carcajada a sólo una ligera sonrisa): **¿Cómo les estará yendo a los demás?.

**Sano (poniéndose serio):** Según las informaciones que han llegado acá, la batalla se inclina a nuestro favor.

**Soujiro:** ¿No le parece extraño eso, Señor Sagara?.

**Sano:** Iyé Soujiro-chan. ¿Por qué habría de parecerme extraño?.

**Soujiro:** No lo sé; las tropas salieron a una batalla casi perdida y de pronto se encuentran ganando con gran comodidad.

**Sano:** Eso es porque somos mejores que ellos.

**Soujiro (enseñando otra de sus sonrisas):** Tal vez tengas razón...

Al decir esto, el joven Samurai salió de la habitación con más parsimonia que de costumbre; fue cuando estuvo algo alejado del lugar y completamente solo que terminó su frase.

**Soujiro:**...pero no la tienes y pronto lo sabrás, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de la trampa **(sonriendo de nuevo):** Muy interesante, muy interesante, me alegra haber decidido participar en todo esto, las cosas se están tornando muy estimulantes...Ojalá estuviera vivo para poder ver esto, Señor Shishio, estoy seguro de que quedaría complacido.

En la casa de los Amakusa, una segunda ausencia sorprendió a los presentes, aunque con menor intensidad.

**Kaoru (algo sorprendida):** Omasu se ha ido, no la logro encontrar por ningún lado.

**Megumi (irónica):** ¡Perfecto!. Ahora, ¿Alguien más desea irse?.

**Yahiko:** No hagan tanto alboroto, ella sólo fue a la base del ejército para obtener información de primera mano acerca de la batalla.

**Kaoru (algo aliviada):** Ya veo, bueno, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse...Cambiando de tema, Yahiko, no olvides asear el Dojo, yo iré a hacer algunas compras y quiero todo impecable cuando regresé.

Yahiko, distintamente a lo que se esperaba, no respondió; sólo se limitó a ir por un balde de agua y un cepillo...No muy lejos de allí, Shouzo estaba haciendo algunas reparaciones en una de las habitaciones de la casa cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar, al volverse para ver de quién se trataba pudo ver a Megumi parada en la puerta.

**Megumi (con mucha cortesía):** Bien, acá te traigo lo que me pediste.

**Shouzo (muy complacido por las atenciones de la Dra.):** Domo Megumi-san.

La mujer puso las cosas en el suelo y se colocó, un tanto curiosa, al lado del discípulo de los Amakusa.

**Megumi (algo intrigada):** ¿Es esto necesario?. La verdad no sé por qué hay que usar estas piezas de madera en las paredes.

**Shouzo:** No sabemos qué pasará en esta Guerra y es probable que esta casa nos sirva de trinchera o refugio y por ello es preciso prepararla para resistir los hipotéticos ataques que recibiríamos.

**Megumi:** Ah so desu Shouzo-san.

La conversación siguió por otros derroteros, y ambos se encontraban muy interesados en que la misma no acabara, pues poco a poco la atracción entre los dos se iba incrementando, aunque ninguno de los se percatara de ello...

Mientras tanto en la batalla, las tropas leales al Gobierno Meiji habían replegado a los restauradores con cierta facilidad gracias a la ayuda de Hitokiri Battousai quien había despertado de un largo sueño; cuando se dio la oportunidad, Saito se acercó a Kenshin pues era vital que Battousai no se saliera de control en un momento tan crucial en la batalla.

**Saito (con mucha cautela y midiendo el tono de cada palabra):** ¿Te encuentras bien?.

**Kenshin:** ...

El Samurai no respondió al llamado del ex Capitán de la Tercera División del Grupo Shinsen y sólo se limitó a dar un paso para alejarse de un receloso Saito.

**Saito (sin perder la calma):** No es momento para que te quedes mudo, por si no lo has notado estamos en medio de una feroz batalla y si quieres sobrevivir debes salir de ese letargo en el que te encuentras.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, el joven pelirrojo dio media vuelta y quedó frente a Saito, Kenshin se encontraba erguido, pero su cabeza estaba baja. Lentamente comenzó a levantar su cuello al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y el encendido amarillo de sus pupilas no dejó de sorprender al ex miembro del Grupo Shinsen.

**Saito (sonriendo para sus adentros):** Hace mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de verte el rostro...Battousai.

Kenshin se quedó mirando fijamente a Saito y para sorpresa del policía, el Samurai pelirrojo se lanzó hacia él en un feroz ataque...

**Saito (poniéndose en guardia defensiva):** ...Qué demonios...

Las espadas de ambos chocaron y los dos se transaron en una candente pelea, Kenshin estaba fuera de sí y Saito se limitaba a defenderse, pues sabía lo que estaba en juego y, aún cuando muy dentro de sí disfrutaba de la batalla y quería llevarla hasta sus últimas consecuencias para determinar de una vez por todas quien era el mejor, ese no era el mejor momento para disputas personales. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, una tercera persona se había acercado a ellos, el sujeto levantó si mano derecha y una fuerte corriente de aire hizo imposible, para ambos Samurai, continuar la pelea. Saito dirigió una mirada al sujeto del mismo modo en que Kenshin lo hizo, pero ninguno de los dos profirió palabra alguna, por lo que el recién llegado tomó la iniciativa de la conversación.

**Shougo:** La verdad no me interesan en lo más mínimo sus problemas personales, pero les recuerdo a ambos que estamos en medio de un enfrentamiento y que eso debe ser lo primero en nuestra lista de prioridades.

Saito siguió sin hablar, pero dentro de sí sabía que Shougo estaba en lo correcto y se aliviaba de su oportuna interrupción, pero Kenshin cambió su objetivo de ataque y se lanzó contra el cristiano...El primer choque de las espadas le bastó a Amakusa para darse cuenta de que su oponente no era el mismo con el que se había enfrentado poco más de un año antes en Shimabara.

**Shougo (algo sorprendido):** No puede haber otra explicación, estoy peleando con el mismo Hitokiri Battousai en persona.

Ahora era el cristiano quien se encontraba en el dilema que instantes atrás tenía atrapado a Saito, pero Shougo rápidamente tomó la decisión que consideró adecuada para el caso y se dispuso a llevarla a término...Aprovechó un nuevo contacto entre sus espadas para lanzar una especie de sortilegio hacia Kenshin quien casi de inmediato se desplomó ante los pies de su rival. Shougo guardó su sable y tomó a Kenshin en brazos para luego dirigirse a Saito.

**Shougo:** Bien, creo que por ahora la situación está controlada.

**Saito:** Es una fortuna que los restauradores se estén replegando, sino está hubiese sido una excelente oportunidad para aplastarnos.

**Shougo:** Yo no lo pondría en ese tono tan dramático, recuerda que así como ellos lo tuvieron que haber notado, Yo también lo hice y por consiguiente tuve que ordenar un ataque con todas las tropas para evitar que nuestros enemigos se aprovecharan de la situación.

**Saito:** Ya veo, pues creo que tu estrategia dio resultado.

**Shougo (algo distante):** Sólo espero que no nos salga demasiado costosa...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio presa de sus pensamientos mientras regresaban a la trinchera con los demás. Al llegar, Shougo dejó a Kenshin junto con otros soldados para que se recuperara; Saito habló sobre lo inconveniente de esa decisión, pues si Kenshin se despertaba como Battousai correrían grave peligro a lo que Shougo le respondió que la posesión de Kenshin se había terminado por el momento...Poco después Amakusa ordenó a sus tropas que se detuvieran pues se estaban alejando demasiado y era necesario construir nuevas trincheras cerca de la posición recién ocupada con el fin de fijarla y darle mayor solidez a la defensa en caso de un contraataque de las fuerzas de Takashi.

Takashi estaba complacido con el camino que estaban tomando las cosas, pues todo ello favorecía enormemente la estrategia que Melders, brillantemente, había sugerido.

**Takashi:** Perfecto, si todo sigue a este ritmo el plan será todo un éxito. Espero que mañana las tropas de Yokohama al mando de Melders y las tropas de Toyama al mando de Klaudia hagan su parte...Este movimiento es vital para la Guerra, si logramos tomar Nagoya habremos dado un gran paso hacia la consolidación de nuestra rebelión...La victoria está cerca...muy cerca.

Takashi se reunió con algunos de sus soldados para trazar la estrategia que aplicarían a la mañana siguiente para luego iniciar el contraataque cuando las fuerzas de apoyo llegaran.

A la mañana siguiente, Shougo, Aoshi y Saito estaban discutiendo y meditando sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior cuando una cuarta persona los interrumpió...

**Shougo:** Veo que ya despertaste.

**Kenshin:** Sí, ya estoy despierto.

**Saito (algo irónico):** Espero que estés de mejor humor.

**Kenshin (muy apenado):** Gomen Nasae Saito-san...La verdad lo que me sucedió ayer nunca debió ocurrir...Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, Shougo-san.

**Shougo:** Ni lo menciones; no iba a permitir que Uds. dos se mataran de una forma tan infantil y en un momento tan inoportuno.

**Kenshin:** Bien...**(cambiando su semblante por uno más sombrío):** ...He decidido retirarme.

Los tres Samurais que lo escuchaban se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Himura, la verdad no daban crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

**Shougo:** ¿Acaso escuché bien?.

**Aoshi:** ¿De verdad están pensando en irte?.

**Saito:** No creo que seas tan insensato.

**Kenshin:** Si me quedo es muy probable que escenas como la de ayer se repitan y eso no lo deseo, la verdad pierdo el control de mi mismo en esos momentos y no puedo permitir que vuelva a suceder.

**Shougo (con el tono en el que un profesor se dirige a una clase):** Himura, la solución a los problemas no es huir de ellos, es enfrentarlos, me sorprende que una persona como tú caiga en esos errores tan mundanos; Battousai toma el control de ti porque lejos de aprender a manejar esa fuerza has luchado contra ella desde la restauración y es obvio que cuando el asesino que llevas por dentro se libera toma el control absoluto de tu ser.

**Aoshi (complacido por las palabras del cristiano):** Shougo tiene razón, ya es hora de que cambies tu actitud hacia tu pasado; es tiempo de que dejes de esconderlo pues de esa forma éste siempre te dominará.

**Saito (continuando la clase):** Todos fuimos asesinos en el pasado y si todos hubiésemos asumido tu posición, todos tendríamos a un Battousai por dentro.

**Shougo:** Si tan solo dejaras de esconderte de Battousai y lo dejaras salir a la luz de la forma correcta podrías controlar ese poder pues controlarías tus más oscuros temores...Si aún deseas irte no te detendré, pero de ti depende el seguir viviendo bajo la sombra de tu pasado o el abrir tus ojos hacia una nueva vida...tu escoges...

Kenshin escuchó los argumentos de todos con paciencia y luego les agradeció por sus consejos, pero no cambió su decisión, esa misma mañana, Kenshin Himura se fue del frente sin tener un destino, pues necesitaba tiempo para meditar muchas cosas...

**Saito (con aires de resignación):** Bien, tendremos que seguir sin él.

**Shougo:** Creo que es lo mejor, no podemos darnos el lujo de que lo de ayer se repita, pues pondría en peligro nuestro éxito en esta batalla.

**Aoshi:** Además, Kenshin tiene una batalla consigo mismo que debe librar mucho antes de querer involucrarse en cualquier contienda por más insignificante que esta sea...

**Saito:** Bien, es muy entretenida esta charla, pero por ahora tenemos ciertas responsabilidades que atender...Esta es nuestra oportunidad, debemos asestar el golpe definitivo. Unamos a las tropas y lancemos el ataque final.

**Aoshi:** Creo que Saito tiene razón, ellos salieron muy mal parados del combate librado ayer y están vulnerables.

**Shougo (casi para sí mismo):** This is too easy. Takashi's army is better than this, but, Why are they doing all this theatre?. He must have a really good reason to do it. What's he going to do?. Damn it!. I can't figure it out.

**Aoshi (algo irónico):** ¿Crees que podrías compartir tus pensamientos con nosotros?.

**Shougo (notando que había sido escuchado):** Gomen nasai. Es sólo que no me gusta esto, esta era una lucha casi suicida y ahora estamos ganando de manera muy sencilla, hay algo raro aquí.

**Saito (con cierto enfado):** ¿Qué sugieres?...Si no lanzamos un ataque de inmediato les daremos tiempo de planear una contraofensiva.

**Shougo:** No he dicho que no lancemos el ataque; lo que quiero decir es que no lo lancemos con todos los hombres.

**Aoshi:** Te entiendo, Amakusa. Esa es una sugerencia prudente y comparto tu opinión.

**Saito:** No puedo negar que hay algo de sensatez en eso...Bien, entonces lanzaremos el ataque con tres tropas, Shougo y yo guiaremos la ofensiva. Aoshi, tú quédate en la retaguardia y prepara nuestra retirada en caso de ser necesario; el mando de la tropa de reserva también es tuyo.

**Aoshi:** Bien, se hará de ese modo.

**Shougo:** Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las nuevas trincheras?.

**Aoshi:** Están casi terminadas...no se puede negar que nos han sido de gran utilidad en esta lucha.

**Shougo:** Es algo que aprendí en Europa, allá las armas de fuego son usadas del mismo modo en que acá se usan las espadas, de hecho allá los duelos de honor son, en su mayoría, con pistolas y no con sables...bien, volviendo a lo que nos interesa, esas trincheras deben estar terminadas lo más pronto posible...**(para sí mismo):** es probable que ellas sean nuestra única salvación si mis suposiciones son correctas...

**Aoshi:** Descuida, así se hará.

Shougo y Saito hicieron los preparativos y poco tiempo después se encontraban, junto a las tres tropas que prepararon, camino hacia la posición enemiga...Esa misma mañana la ofensiva de los soldados leales al Emperador se inició; nuevamente la tranquilidad del lugar se vio interrumpida por los sonidos de las armas de fuego al detonar y de los sables al chocar unos contra otros, una vez más la sangre tiñó la tierra por la cual ambos bandos luchaban...Poco a poco los restauradores cedían más y más terreno y casi podía vislumbrarse una victoria contra ellos, pero luego de intensas horas de combate se cumplió el terrible presentimiento de Amakusa...Las tropas de Klaudia y Melders llegaron al lugar y cercaron a los soldados leales al Emperador...

**Shougo (sorprendido):** ¡No puede ser!.

**Saito (con marcado enfado):** Todo era una asquerosa emboscada.

Pero mientras todos se encontraban casi paralizados por el vuelco que habían dado las cosas, Shougo se apresuró a poner en práctica una estrategia que había preparado por si sus premoniciones eran correctas.

Del otro lado del conflicto, Takashi se mostraba muy complacido, pues había logrado su objetivo: encerrar a sus enemigos y llevarlos a una muerte segura.

**Takashi (sonriente):** Bien, muy bien, las cosas salieron a pedir de boca...¡Soldados!. ¡Atacad a nuestros enemigos sin piedad ni consideración!.

El bando de Takashi fuer el primero en iniciar el ataque y casi de inmediato las tropas de Klaudia y Melders se unieron, estaba claro que el ex daimío no quería darles tiempo de digerir la sorpresa a sus oponentes...

**Saito (resignado):** Es hora de morir como hombres...

**Shougo (con cierto dejo de esperanza):** Aún no han vencido...además...tengo un plan...

_¿Qué sucederá con nuestros héroes?. ¿La estrategia de Melders dará resultado?. ¿Cuál es la estrategia que ha preparado Amakusa?. ¿Qué sucederá con Himura?. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

**Nota del Autor:** Los Daimíos eran los Señores Feudales en la Era Tokugawa; eran ellos los poseedores de las tierras y tenían un gran poder. Los Samurais les servían a los Daimíos y conformaban el ejército de ellos. Ese grado jerárquico les permitía tener aspiraciones a puestos importantes dentro de la estructura de mando japonesa de aquella época. Muchos Daimíos llegaron a ser Taikos, el cual era un elevadísimo rango, muchos llegaron a formar parte del Consejo de Regencia, el cual era una especie de Asamblea que gobernaba al Japón cuando no había un Shógun definido y sólo pocos llegaron al más alto nivel que un Japonés (fuera de la familia Imperial) podía esperar en esos tiempos: El ser Shógun.


	7. Blancas Juegas

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 7**

"Blancas Juegan..."

Shougo y Saito, junto con sus tropas, se disponían a enfrentarse a una muerte segura de manos de las tropas restauradoras, pues la estrategia de Melders había sido llevado a término de forma magistral por todos sus actores. Sin embargo, y a pesar del pesimismo de Saito, el cual rayaba en lo lúgubre, Shougo guardaba un rayo de esperanza en el plan que había previsto por si sus suposiciones eran correctas...y vaya que lo eran...

**Saito (con frustración en la voz):** ¡Soldados!. Prepárense para luchar, no dejaremos que esos desgraciados nos asesinen tan fácilmente.

**Shougo (un poco más calmado):** Aún no nos han derrotado y pronto vendrá la ayuda, así que tenemos que resistir el mayor tiempo posible para que los refuerzos puedan llegar...Esa es nuestra única oportunidad...Vayan todos a sus puestos, no podemos permitir que ellos ocupen esta posición, de otro modo seremos aniquilados.

El cristiano apostó a una tropa entera fuera de las trincheras para impedir que los restauradores las ocuparan, el resto de los hombres se encontraba desde sitios estratégicos en los refugios, listos para atacar al enemigo con armas de fuego. Saito y Shougo habían salido al frente, pues de ese modo podrían resistir más tiempo. Aunque el policía no tenía mucha fe en el plan de Amakusa, no le quedaba más remedio que seguirlo.

**Saito (pensando):** Espero que toda esta parafernalia resulte...

El soldado iba a toda velocidad sobre el caballo; sabía que de eso dependía el desenlace de la batalla y tal vez de la Guerra. Jinete y bestia estaban extremadamente acoplados en el galope y parecían un solo ser; era como si el caballo supiera la importancia de la misión que tenía por delante y el valor que poseía la rapidez de su zancada en ese momento.

En la base de las fuerzas leales al Emperador, Sanosuke ya había terminado la carta que le enviaría a Sayo; no sin antes armar una verdadera montaña de papel con sus bocetos preliminares. Mientras eso sucedía, Soujiro se encontraba caminando por los alrededores, tratando de adivinar lo que podía estar pasando en el combate; en eso se encontraba el joven Samurai cuando de pronto sacó su sable y, dando un salto hacia atrás para adentrarse un poco en la maleza, lo colocó en el cuello de una persona que allí se encontraba...

**Omasu (asustada y sorprendida):** ¡No me mates!. Soy yo, Soujiro...Omasu.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** No debería acercarse a la gente así Señorita Omasu, podría ganar que la asesinen.

**Omasu (recobrando la calma):** Gomen Nasai Soujiro-san, no quise hacerlo.

Soujiro se sorprendió gratamente debido al "san" usado por la Ninja al decir su nombre; hacía mucho tiempo que no era llamado de esa forma...

**Soujiro:** Bien, y...¿Por qué está aquí?.

**Omasu:** Quiero saber qué está pasando en la batalla contra las fuerzas de Takashi.

**Soujiro:** Pues, la verdad acá no se sabe mucho, sólo que ellos fueron a enfrentar a un contingente de la armada restauradora que se dirigía hacia acá con la intención de tomar Nagoya y que la balanza se inclina a su favor.

**Omasu:** Pues eso es bueno, allá en Kyoto están muy preocupados por ellos.

**Soujiro (con un dejo de suspicacia en su voz):** Yo no cantaría victoria aún...

**Omasu:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. ¿Acaso crees que serán derrotados?.

**Soujiro (sonriendo nuevamente):** Creo que está haciendo muchas preguntas que no puedo responder Señorita Omasu. Al final de todo, no se sabe a ciencia cierta lo que allá está ocurriendo.

**Omasu:** En ese caso creo que tendré que ir hasta el propio campo de batalla; no puedo regresar a Kyoto con tan poca información.

**Soujiro:** No creo que deba ir hasta allá, Señorita Omasu. Los riesgos son muchos, incluso para Usted, que pertenece a los Onniwa Banshu.

**Omasu:** Lo sé, pero no tengo otra alternativa...

El joven Samurai de pronto fue asaltado por una brillante idea; esa era su oportunidad para poder saber con exactitud lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla. Pues, eso lo tenía intrigado; por ello pronto tomó una resolución.

**Soujiro:** En ese caso, creo que iré con Usted. Sería una descortesía de mi parte dejar que vaya sola.

**Omasu (muy complacida al escuchar tales palabras):** Entonces está decidido, pongámonos en marcha de una vez.

Seijuro y las dos Ninjas ya estaban muy cerca del lugar, tanto que podían escuchar las detonaciones y los choques de espada; en los tres se reflejaba cierta preocupación por aquellos que se encontraban luchando no muy lejos de allí. Misanagi se encontraba recuperada casi en un cien por ciento de su tobillo; pero en su cabeza seguía fijo el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla que había tenido hace poco, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, la ex líder del Clan Sanada seguía enamorada del cristiano...

**Misanagi (pensando):** Shougo, no dejes que te maten, no ahora, tenemos demasiadas cosas que solventar...A pesar de todo, deseo estar a tu lado, sé que podemos superar estas dificultades, lo sé...

Cuando los tres llegaron al lugar no pudieron evitar ser afectados por el horror del panorama...El suelo apenas podía verse entre el montón de cadáveres que yacían en él; charcos de sangre, espadas rotas, fusiles y desolación, eso era lo que podía verse en el campo de batalla... Seijuro recordó de inmediato el panorama de las batallas en la Guerra del Bakumatsu y no pudo evitar sentir pena por todos los soldados caídos. Misanagi estaba sorprendida al ver el paisaje, a pesar de que ella había participado en la Guerra de Restauración, nunca había estado en un verdadero campo de batalla; su misión durante la misma había sido de espionaje y sicariato por lo que esa vista sólo aumentó la preocupación de la Ninja...Quien se encontraba en un verdadero estado de Shock era Misao, la joven líder de los Onniwa Banshu nunca había presenciado nada parecido a eso y su mente aún no podía manejar la situación. El Samurai pudo percatarse de ello y de inmediato inició la conversación para sacar a todos de los pensamientos en que esa visión los había dejado sumidos.

**Seijuro:** Desde aquí se puede ver un asentamiento de soldados y por el estandarte que llevan son leales al gobierno, así que creo que debemos dirigirnos hacia allá.

**Misanagi:** Hai. Creo que tienes razón.

**Misao:**...

Misao aún no podía reaccionar ante lo que había presenciado, era demasiado para ella; la joven Ninja estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de batallas y no a una carnicería como la que estaba frente a sus ojos. Seijuro se paró frente a ella y se dispuso a sacarla de ese estado de latencia...

**Seijuro (tomando a Misao de los hombros y estremeciéndola):** ¡Vamos, Vamos!. Este no es momento para que te quedes congelada, aún tenemos una misión que cumplir...¿No querías encontrarte con Aoshi?. En ese estado no podrás hacer mucho...

Misao poco a poco fue saliendo del Shock y lo primero que atinó a hacer fue abrazar a Seijuro y comenzar a llorar...

**Seijuro (abrazando a la joven Ninja):** Ya, ya, cálmate. Sé que es horrible y no te culpo por reaccionar de esa forma. Es lógico que esta escena te afecte, pero ya era hora de que presenciaras algo así; la vida también tiene su lado oscuro y debes conocerlo en su totalidad para poder ser fuerte...

**Misao (dejando de llorar poco a poco):** Lo...lo siento...yo, yo...nunca había visto algo así, esto es...demasiado horrible...lo...siento...

**Misanagi (agachándose y limpiándole las lágrimas a Misao):** Es verdad...esto es demasiado horrible para todos, pero debemos dominar nuestras emociones si es que queremos ayudar a los nuestros...debes calmarte, Misao. Toma esto como otro reto de la vida que debes superar...

**Seijuro (observando a Misao calmarse un poco):** Bien, creo que es hora de retomar nuestro camino, recuerden que hay gente que puede estar necesitando nuestra ayuda y si nos quedamos a debatir sobre esto no seremos útiles; hacia ese sector se encuentra la tropa de la cual hablé. Debemos llegar hasta allá para saber qué está ocurriendo.

Misanagi se puso de pie y ayudó a Misao a hacer lo mismo; la ex líder del clan Sanada veía a la joven Ninja como una especie de pupila y no podía evitar sentir cierto afecto hacia ella. Seguidamente, los tres reanudaron su jornada, esperando obtener noticias alentadoras sobre los demás...

Sayo se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la casa cuando un mensajero llegó al lugar...

**Mensajero:** Konnichi wa...¿Sagara Sayo ga?.

**Sayo:** Soy yo. ¿Qué se le ofrece?.

**Mensajero:** Le traigo esta carta de su esposo, el Señor Sagara Sanosuke.

Los ojos de Sayo se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por el mensajero...rápidamente tomó la misiva, despidió al muchacho y se fue a su cuarto sin mediar palabra alguna con nadie. Al fin tenía noticias de su amor; poco a poco la cristiana caía más y más en ese delicioso abismo que significa estar enamorado, ese abismo que nos da tantas alegrías, pero que a la vez nos deja muchas tristezas, dolores y preocupaciones, sin embargo, ¡Cuán dichoso es estar enamorado si se es correspondido!...Cuando la hermana de Shougo llegó a su habitación, abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer la carta.

_"La verdad nunca he sido bueno en estas cosas y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó poderte escribir estas pocas líneas. La verdad cada vez que lo pienso no sé cómo te pudiste fijar en mí, creo que no te merezco; tal vez Shougo tiene razón, tú eres tan sofisticada y yo al final del día, sólo soy un vago más de este país...Lamento haber empezado esta carta de esta forma, pero no pude evitar sentirme así. Aunque no hemos podido tener más tiempo para estar juntos, quiero que sepas que desde que regresaste de Holanda me has hecho pasar los días más felices de mi vida, la verdad aún no puedo creer que estés aquí en Japón y mucho menos que seas mi esposa. Tu calor, tus palabras, tu voz, tus ojos, toda tú me haces sentir distinto...¡Es que eres tan grande, Sayo!...Espero algún día poder ser esa persona que tú quieres...La verdad, ya se me acabaron las pocas palabras que conozco y aún así no puedo describir ni un poco lo maravillosa que eres y lo que has hecho en mi vida...Quiero que sepas que estoy bien, Shougo, Kenshin, Saito y Aoshi fueron llamados al campo de Batalla, mientras que Soujiro y yo estamos en el cuartel esperando cualquier orden para alcanzarlos. Misanagi no pudo ir porque sufrió una lesión en uno de sus tobillos, pero supongo que cuando se recupere irá con nosotros...No sé cuándo me llamarán al frente y no sé si regresaré a tu lado, aunque es lo que más deseo en este mundo. Pero quiero que sepas que si no vuelvo, en mi próxima vida haré hasta lo imposible para estar contigo...ya verás...yo haré todo por merecerte..._

_Sanosuke Sagara"_

La más joven de los Amakusa, cayó de rodillas y se llevó la carta a su pecho apretándola muy fuerte contra él, de sus ojos brotaba un caudaloso río de lágrimas y por su mente sólo pasaba una sola persona: Sanosuke...

**Sayo (sin dejar de llorar):** Eres un tonto, Sanosuke. ¿Sabías eso?. El más tonto de todos. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eres menos que yo?. ¿Cómo puedes creer que no me mereces?. Si soy yo la que no merezco estar a tu lado por las cosas que te he hecho pasar. Eres la persona más noble que conozco y por eso me enamoré de ti; tú me hiciste ver el error en el que me encontraba al creerme una Santa y pensar que Shougo era el Mesías; me enseñaste que no debo aislar ni atacar a los que no profesen mi religión...me has enseñado tantas cosas...No sabes la dicha que siento al saber que soy tu esposa, amor mío. No me arrepiento de haber abandonado los votos que hice por ti...Dios, sé que sólo tú tienes el poder de concederme este deseo y te lo pido desde el fondo de mi alma...No permitas que nada malo le pase a Sanosuke, tráemelo de vuelta sano y salvo al igual que a mi hermano y a los demás. Yo confío en tu infinita misericordia y estoy segura que ellos volverán bien...Yo también te amo, Sanosuke, con todas mis fuerzas...

La cristiana salió de su habitación con la carta en sus manos y ni siquiera se preocupó en enjuagar sus lágrimas, pues las mismas eran de felicidad al saber que Sano estaba bien y al conocer otra parte del carácter de su amado. Los demás notaron el cambio de actitud de Sayo, pues pocos instantes atrás, su rostro reflejaba una gran preocupación y ahora el mismo estaba radiante...fue Megumi quien se atrevió a encarar a la cristiana...

**Megumi:** ¿Qué te ha pasado?. ¿Te encuentras bien?.

**Sayo:** Mejor que nunca, Megumi, mejor que nunca. Estoy casada con el hombre más fabuloso de la Tierra...

**Todos los presentes:** ¿?.

Shougo, Saito y sus tropas se defendían como podían del despiadado ataque de sus enemigos. El cristiano y el policía ya habían perdido la cuenta de las personas que habían asesinado, aunque las pérdidas en su bando tampoco eran pocas. Klaudia y Melders demostraron ser unos asesinos formidables en esa clase de luchas y sus hombres poco a poco cercaban cada vez más a los pocos seres que quedaban del lado leal al gobierno.

**Klaudia (mientras mataba a sus rivales):** ¡Mueran desgraciados!. El simple hecho de apoyar a esta porquería que llaman gobierno les quita el derecho a la vida.

**Melders (al mismo tiempo que blandía su espada):** Son simple basura y su destino es ser comida de los gusanos.

Takashi observaba la lucha desde su refugio, pues no era conveniente que el cerebro de toda la revuelta se involucrara en esa clase de confrontamientos. Si él resultaba muerto, sería el fin del movimiento y eso no podía permitirse. El ex daimío se sentía enteramente complacido por el vuelco que habían dado las cosas, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que sus tropas aniquilaran a sus rivales.

**Takashi:** Muy bien, pronto la victoria será un hecho, dentro de poco este país será liberado del yugo en el cual lo sumió esta barbarie, cuyos creadores han llamado Era Meiji. La verdad quisiera ser yo mismo quien acabara con todos ellos, pero en este juego de ajedrez, las piezas deben ser sacrificadas para salvar a su Rey. Klaudia y Melders han demostrado con creces su valor, pero si debo ponerlos en riesgo para garantizar la supervivencia de esta revolución, no me queda otra elección...

Saito ya había perdido toda la fe en la estrategia de Amakusa y sólo pensaba en tratar de sobrevivir a esa matanza de alguna forma...en la Guerra del Bakumatsu, él siempre se encontraba al mando de la Tercera División del Grupo Shinsen, donde todos eran expertos espadachines y en esas grandes matanzas gozaba de algo de seguridad y confianza, pero en ese momento sólo dependía de su habilidad con la espada, pues los soldados de las tropas que comandaba, apenas si podían empuñar un sable decentemente y sólo eran expertos en armas de fuego; las cuales no eran de mucha ayuda ante sujetos tan poderosos como Melders y Klaudia. Claro, que también estaba el cristiano de su lado y digamos que de forma nominal eso inclinaba la balanza a su favor, pero es en este punto donde entra en juego la inferioridad numérica en la que se hallaba y que ponía el panorama demasiado oscuro para su gusto...Shougo, por su parte, estaba empezando a mostrar signos de desesperación, el Samurai tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en que su plan diera resultado, pero aún no habían señales que apuntaran hacia esa dirección y el tiempo se agotaba velozmente.

**Shougo (pensando mientras seguía combatiendo):** Dios, no me abandones en este momento, necesito vivir, quiero vivir, no puedo morir ahora, tengo demasiadas cosas que poner en orden antes de marcharme de este mundo...

Seijuro, Misanagi y Misao llegaron al asentamiento y pronto se enteraron que ellos representaban a la tropa de reserva, la cual estaba al mando de Aoshi. Misao no pudo ocultar su alegría al saber que tenía a Aoshi tan cerca; los tres fueron conducidos hasta el Samurai y al verlo, la joven Ninja se lanzó hacia él sin poder contener las lágrimas.

**Misao (llorando):** ¡Gracias a Kamisama que estás bien!. ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!. Todo esto es horrible, horrible...

**Aoshi (algo sorprendido):** Pero,...¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...Este no es lugar para ti...aún estás...

Las palabras que estaba pronunciando Aoshi en ese momento taladraban los sentimientos de Misao, quien ya no pudo contenerse más y dejó salir todo ese raudal de pasiones encontradas que llevaba por dentro...

**Misao (visiblemente exaltada):** ¡¿HASTA CUÁNDO?!. ¡¿HASTA CUÁNDO VAS A TRATARME COMO A UNA NIÑA?!. ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESO!. ¡¿CUÁNDO VAS A DARTE CUENTA QUE YA HE CRECIDO?!. ¡Yo tomé una decisión y soy plenamente responsable de ella!. Soy la líder de los Onniwa Banshu y puedo enfrentar la responsabilidad de mis actos aunque lo dudes. Ya estoy cansada de que me subestimes...

La reacción de la joven Ninja tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, pues muchos de ellos nunca hubieran adivinado la gran energía que ella poseía. Aoshi quedó sin habla, las palabras de Misao le habían removido muchas cosas dentro de sí y necesitaba algo de tiempo para poder digerir lo ocurrido...En ese momento un soldado llegó al lugar; el joven jinete desmontó de su caballo y se dirigió hacia el ex líder de los Onniwa Banshu.

**Soldado:** Shinomori-sama; Shougo-sama le ha mandado un mensaje; el ejército de los restauradores los ha emboscado con dos tropas más que han llegado de distintos flancos; en estos momentos se encuentran atrapados en medio de una masacre y necesitan urgentemente su ayuda, de lo contrario todos serán asesinados...

El mensaje le heló la sangre a Misanagi; ella sabía que ese sueño era una especie de premonición y estaba en lo correcto, ahora la realidad le decía que su esposo se encontraba en grave peligro y la idea de perderlo le daba escalofríos...Seijuro también se preocupó, en el lugar se encontraba ese pupilo que nunca quiso aprender todas las lecciones para convertirse en Seijuro Hiko XIV y seguramente también estaba esa estudiante formidable que abandonó su enseñanza años atrás...El inevitable encuentro estaba muy cerca...Aoshi reaccionó de inmediato y, por más que le doliera, tuvo que dejar la discusión con Misao en segundo plano...

**Aoshi:** Debemos ir de inmediato a darles apoyo...

**Seijuro:** Yo también iré.

**Misanagi:** Cuenten conmigo.

**Misao:** Yo los acompañaré.

Aoshi estuvo a punto de contradecir las palabras de Misao, pero la escena anterior hice que callara y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que ella corriera el enorme riesgo que implicaba ir al campo de batalla.

**Aoshi:** Bien, toda ayuda es bienvenida...¡Buscadles caballos a estas personas que se nos unirán a la tropa!.

Las órdenes de Aoshi fueron cumplidas y la tropa partió de inmediato a apoyar al resto...

En la casa de los Amakusa, la carta de Sanosuke había causado estragos; nadie podía creer que ese bueno para nada pudiera escribir algo así. Yahiko, incluso apostó su espada de bambú a que Sanosuke había pedido ayuda. Pero ni siquiera eso pudo afectar a Sayo. Ella se encontraba extasiada, estaba feliz por haber regresado al Japón, feliz por haberse entregado a Sanosuke, feliz por haber aceptado ser su esposa, feliz por las cosas que le estaba empezando a obsequiar la vida. Ya era hora de empezar a ver los frutos de todas esas horas de amargura y sufrimiento, ya era tiempo de ver el lado bueno de las cosas...Pero, como todo en esta vida, esa alegría venía con una gran preocupación incluida; Sanosuke podía ser llamado en cualquier momento para la batalla y, peor aún, su hermano estaba en medio de la misma; aunque la cristiana confiaba plenamente en el poder de Dios para que sus seres queridos regresaran con ella sanos y salvos. Los demás estaban algo aliviados al saber que Sanosuke estaba bien, pero seguían sin saber nada de los demás y eso no ayudaba a aminorar la angustia que sentían.

**Kaoru:** Sólo espero que mi Kenshin se encuentre bien, esta incertidumbre está acabando conmigo; ya estoy cansada de quedarme siempre a la expectativa de lo que le ocurra...es horrible...

Kaoru no pudo contener su llanto y comenzó a llorar arrodillada en el suelo; Megumi fue con ella y la abrazó para tratar de consolarla...

**Megumi:** Cálmate, Kaoru. Estoy segura de que todos están bien y que pronto estarán de regreso con todos nosotros.

**Sayo (luego de acercarse a ellos):** Descuida, Kaoru. Dios es muy grande y su infinito poder ayudará a que todos estén bien, créeme, yo le he confiado la vida de todos a Él.

**Kaoru (deteniendo un poco el llanto):** ¿De verdad ese Dios en el que crees es tan poderoso?.

**Sayo:** Sí, y su misericordia es enorme también.

**Kaoru:** Entonces pídele que me traiga a Kenshin de regreso, por favor **(estallando en llanto de nuevo):** ya estoy cansada de pasar por esto...

**Sayo:** No te preocupes, yo le he pedido y le pido por todos ellos para que estén bien y por todos nosotros para que tengamos las fuerzas necesarias para superar todo esto... **(poniéndose de pie):** Bien, iré a preparar la comida, creo que todos necesitamos reponer energías y Ustedes dos no están como para cocinar. Yahiko y Shouzo, vengan conmigo, pues necesitaré su ayuda.

**Shouzo y Yahiko:** ¡Hai!.

Aoshi, Misanagi, Misao y Seijuro junto con el resto de la tropa de reserva cabalgaban a todo galope pues sabían que la velocidad era fundamental en ese momento; la diferencia entre un desenlace feliz y otro panorama desolador era sólo de minutos...o de segundos...en la mente de cada uno bullían diversos pensamientos, pero en todos estaba la idea de salvar a sus compañeros y de llegar lo más pronto posible a la batalla. En sus corazones no había lugar para el temor; en ese momento ninguno de ellos pensaba en el riesgo que corría al dirigirse a ese lugar, sólo se enfocaban en apresurar la marcha y rogar porque los demás pudieran resistir el tiempo suficiente...

Soujiro y Omasu no detenían su paso, pues sabían que el desenlace de la batalla podía suceder en cualquier momento y ambos deseaban estar allí para presenciarlo. Soujiro se sentía cómodo con la compañía de la Ninja y Omasu estaba muy alegre de estar cerca de ese esquivo Samurai. Ambos hacían un excelente equipo y caminaban con paso firme y decidido, aunque Soujiro a duras penas le tomaba la marcha a la Ninja...

**Omasu (divertida):** Vamos, no puedo creer que sea más veloz que tú.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Nunca subestime a las demás personas Señorita Omasu...puede llevarse sorpresas.

**Omasu (saltando de un árbol a otro con una agilidad asombrosa y con un tono irónico en su voz):** Pues, por lo que he podido ver, creo que vas a retrasarme un poco.

Soujiro, sin dejar de sonreír, decidió mostrarle a su acompañante un poco de su velocidad; el joven Samurai aplicó el Shukushi y en pocos segundos le había sacado a la Ninja una considerable ventaja...Omasu estaba verdaderamente sorprendida con Soujiro, ella nunca había visto antes tal despliegue de rapidez y ahora las palabras del Samurai habían adquirido gran sentido. Soujiro se detuvo y esperó a la Ninja para reanudar la marcha

**Omasu (algo apenada):** Vaya, veo que tenías razón. Gomen Nasai Soujiro-san, creo que actué como una chiquilla...

**Soujiro:** No se preocupe Señorita Omasu, esas cosas suceden.

**Omasu:** Pero si eres tan veloz, ¿Por qué no aceleramos el paso?. Podríamos ahorrarnos bastante tiempo.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Porque nunca debemos mostrarle al adversario el máximo de nuestras fuerzas, ese factor sorpresa es vital en el combate; además, si gastamos nuestras energías ahora, ¿Cómo lucharemos cuando lleguemos?.

**Omasu:** Tienes razón, creo que es mejor que continuemos con este paso...

Los dos siguieron su ruta en silencio...aunque no lo notaran, ciertos lazos empezaban a crecer a su alrededor...

Klaudia y Melders junto a sus hombres estaban realizando un trabajo impecable al masacrar a todos los soldados bajo el mando de los leales al Gobierno. Saito y Shougo no eran suficientes para contener el ataque y sus tropas habían quedado reducidas al mínimo, mientras que sus adversarios, aunque bastante diezmados, los superaban en número de forma amplia. El cristiano y el policía lucían bastante cansados, la verdad no había sido fácil contener a las fuerzas restauradoras y eso los tenía exhaustos. Por desgracia, no pudieron lograr su objetivo, el cual era dar tiempo a Aoshi de llegar con la tropa de reserva; Shougo estaba completamente resignado al igual que Saito y ambos se encomendaron a sus Dioses al prepararse para la confrontación final, cuyo resultado estaba más que sabido.

Melders y sus hombres se prepararon para iniciar el ataque, el alemán no hacía nada para ocultar la satisfacción que tenía su alma; sólo bastaba una orden suya para exterminar a los pocos rivales que quedaban y con ellos se irían dos de los principales oponentes a su movimiento...era demasiado hermoso para creerlo.

Klaudia, por su parte, no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza al saber que el cristiano moriría inevitablemente en el próximo ataque; la Samurai deseaba con ansia ese duelo entre ambos, pero sabía que los intereses del movimiento estaban por encima de los personales, si el cristiano debía morir en ese lugar y si el duelo que ella esperaba con ansia no podía darse nunca era porque Kamisama así lo había decidido, _karma_.

La orden pronto fue dada y todos los soldados se lanzaron en un feroz ataque contra sus oponentes; sin embargo, antes de que ambos bandos chocaran cuerpo a cuerpo se escucharon varias detonaciones; la expresión de Melders cambio de alegría a frustración, Klaudia no mostró señales de cambio en su rostro; mientras que Shougo y Saito, junto con los pocos hombres de sus tropas que quedaban en pie, respiraron aliviados al ver a Aoshi y la tropa de reserva; incluso sin saber que con ellos venían tres grandes guerreros...

**Shougo (dejando escapar un poco sus sentimientos):** ¡Maldita sea!. Ya era hora...

**Saito (recobrando las esperanzas perdidas):** Bien, creo que ahora tendremos una lucha un poco más equilibrada.

Melders se encontraba desconcertado, eso no estaba en sus planes, nunca se esperaba que sus oponentes tuvieran una tropa de reserva tan cerca, su mente aún no asimilaba la sorpresa, el alemán profirió una maldición y se acercó a Klaudia.

**Melders:** ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto?.

**Klaudia:** La verdad, no lo sé, creo que es mejor que consultemos con Takashi antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

**Melders:** Tienes razón.

Los dos seres se acercaron a Takashi, quien observaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo sin perder el más mínimo detalle.

**Melders:** Lamento informarle que...

**Takashi (irónico):** ¿A eso has venido?. ¿A informarme lo que puedo ver con mis propios ojos?. Dime algo que no sepa.

**Melders:** No sé cómo pudieron avisarles tan rápido.

**Takashi (completamente calmado):** Porque esa tropa formaba parte del grupo inicial de ataque.

**Melders y Klaudia:** ¡¿Nani?!.

**Takashi:** Uno de ellos descubrió nuestro plan y antes de lanzarse al ataque dejó una tropa de reserva lista para dar apoyo si de daba una situación como ésta.

**Melders (desesperado y frustrado):** ¡No puede ser!. ¡Mi plan era perfecto!. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!...

**Takashi (sin perder la calma):** Ningún plan es perfecto mi querido amigo, la perfección radica en prever las debilidades de los planes y anticiparse a ellas.

**Klaudia:** No entiendo algo en todo esto; ¿Cómo sabías que ellos habían dejado esa tropa de reserva?.

**Takashi:** Sencillo, porque ni Aoshi ni Himura están peleando con ellos y en la confrontación inicial los dos participaron.

**Klaudia:** Ya veo...fue inteligente de tu parte darte cuenta de eso, pero, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vencer ahora?. Aunque los seguimos superando en número, la diferencia es mínima ahora, y con Kenshin y Aoshi respaldando a Shougo y a Saito será muy difícil derrotarlos.

**Takashi:** Como dije hace un momento, la perfección radica en anticiparse a los problemas e improvisar para solventarlos. Esta batalla es como un juego de ajedrez, yo coloqué una carnada y ellos cayeron a medias en la trampa, ahora son ellos quienes han usado el elemento sorpresa; pero su fracaso está en que la sorpresa nunca existió...No dejaré que me derroten esta vez...Klaudia, Melders, regresen al campo de batalla y reinicien el ataque, ya les hemos dado mucho tiempo para pensar... No se preocupen por lo demás, yo me encargo.

**Melders y Klaudia:** ¡Hai!. ¡Hai!.

Una vez que los dos guerreros se fueron...

**Takashi:** Muy bien, no negaré que son muy astutos e inteligentes, pero en eso aún les falta mucho para superarme, ya se han jugado su carta fuerte en esta batalla, pero aún yo guardo un gran as bajo la manga, cuando llegue el momento la usaré y entonces..._check mate_...no puedo creer que sean tan predecibles, esperaba mucho más de Ustedes, pero en fin...las cosas están saliendo justo como supuse que saldrían...en este juego, yo soy quien mueve las piezas y quien tiene el control...yo apliqué el típico gambito y las negras decidieron comer la piedra y contraatacar; su movimiento ha sido realizado..._blancas juegan_...

_¿Qué sucederá ahora con nuestros amigos?. ¿Cuál será ese As que planea jugar Takashi?. ¿Qué sucederá entre Misao y Aoshi?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Autor:** Vaya, vaya, la verdad estoy muy conforme con este capítulo, me ha costado varias noches sin dormir, pero ha valido la pena el esfuerzo. Hace mucho que no hacía yo solo un capítulo entero de un fan fic; creo que el último fue el capítulo 6 de "Un Torneo Interesante" y eso fue en Abril, pero ya retomé el sendero, pues lo que se aprende ya nunca se olvida...si se cultiva la práctica.

Quise dejarle a todos los lectores y regalo en estas fiestas navideñas. ¡Tres capítulos en un mes!. Además, después de la larga espera en que los dejé al ausentarme es lo menos que se merecen; de esta forma les doy las gracias por haber esperado.

...Hmmmmmm. ¡No puedo creerlo!. Sencillamente no puedo creer que Sanosuke haya escrito esa carta, para mí que recibió ayuda de alguien, jejejejeje. Definitivo, el escribir escuchando Imagine, Dust in the Wind, Only You, Massachusetts, Unchained Melody, The Prision's Song, Down by the River y muchas otras baladas del ayer, las cuales acá en Venezuela erróneamente se llaman "Chatarritas" afecta lo que haces ^^. Bah, Chatarra es la música de Back Street Boys, Britney Spears, N'Sync, Christina Aguilera, Jessica Simpson, Mandy Moore, Mercurio, Kabah y todos los de su género...Lástima que la mayoría de la gente esté colaborando para que la música sea más un rostro, y para que cada vez sean peores las composiciones, pues sencillamente la Changa es únicamente un ruido repetitivo, tú escuchas 5 segundos de la canción y ya la escuchaste toda. Poco a poco la música a empezado a deevolucionar y todo porque la gente se ha idiotizado y se ha vuelto menos crítica. Sólo espero que los críticos de la música que aún quedamos en este mundo seamos suficientes para que gente como Santana, The Bee Gees, The Beatles, John Lennon, Kansas, Paul McCarney, The Platters, Chicago, Maná y muchos otros grupos que han hecho y aún hacen música de verdad, perduren en el tiempo como debe ser, pues a diferencia de los grupos de basura que sólo duran entr años, los que hacen verdadera música duran toda una vida...y mucho más...Bien, esta fue mi reflexión de hoy, jejejeje, si quieren escribirme ya saben mi mail...si no lo saben, váyanse al tope de este capítulo y hagan click en mi nombre.

Por cierto y casi lo olvidaba; en estas fechas les deseo a todos los fieles lectores de esta historia que tengan unas Felices Pascuas y un Próspero Año Nuevo; pásenla bien, disfruten en familia y mediten mucho sobre lo realizado a lo largo de este año 2000.

Quiero enviar una especial felicitación a toda esa gente del Estado Vargas en mi país (Venezuela), quienes, a un año de la tragedia que nos enlutó a todos, aún están padeciendo muchas calamidades; este mes hubo nuevas inundaciones que, aunque en menor grado, causaron destrozos a un estado ya acabado por los elementos. La gran mayoría están siendo ubicados en otras regiones y otros no quieren dejar un estado que se niega a morir; muchos aún siguen en búsqueda de familiares desaparecidos, pues se niegan a creer que murieron...a todos ellos les deseo que Dios les dé fuerzas para que puedan superar todo esto y que la vida les depare la recompensa que se merecen por el sólo hecho de haber vivido esa pesadilla.

También quisiera enviarles mis más sinceras y especiales congratulaciones a mucha gente que he conocido en la red y quienes, de alguna u otra forma, han cambiado mi vida: Olivia, Susana, Elaine, María Rafaela, Julián, Saito, Kaoru, Jessica, Larisa, Milagro Fernández, Fer, Jenny, Nyaar, Alondra, Claudia Soto, Daniela, Kirei_Kaoru, Tomoe, Yuko-chan, Rocío, Alys...son tantos que es un verdadero compromiso nombrarlos a todos; si alguien me ha faltado, le pido mil perdones, pero en mi corazón está presente.

Finalmente, les mando mis más grandes felicitaciones a dos personas quienes me apoyaron en gran forma durante este año; ellos son, mi gran amigo Ivan (Mr. Satán), quien a pesar del distanciamiento que ha sufrido al quedarse también sin teléfono me ha continuado demostrando su apoyo hacia mi persona y hacia la página; y, por supuesto, mi adorada, querida, estimada y enormemente apreciada socia de primavera: Romina Chavez (Misao). Romi; no tengo palabras para expresarte mi agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho desde que empezamos esta sociedad ni para expresarte mi más profundo y sincero cariño hacia ti. A pesar de todas las diferencias que hemos tenido, siempre hemos encontrado la forma de superarlas juntos y sin secretos. No tienes idea de lo mucho que se te quiere acá.

Feliz Navidad a todos!.


	8. Jaque Mate

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 8**

"Jaque Mate"

_Se nos muere el amor, tiene fiebre de frío,_

_Se nos cayó de la cama, cuando lo empujó el hastío,_

_Y está enfermo de muerte, el mismo que era tan fuerte,_

_Tiene anemia de besos, tiene cáncer de olvido,_

_Y por si fuera poco, tiene ganas de morir._

_Se nos muere el amor, se nos mueren las ganas,_

_Las vemos agonizar, convulsionando entre las sábanas,_

_Y no existe un vino tinto, que nos reviva el instinto,_

_Se nos muere la magia, la pasión la locura,_

_Hay amor traicionero, viniste pa' jorobarnos,_

_Yo sobrevivía sin ella, y ella era feliz sin mí._

_Ay amor con el tiempo debe haberse oxidado,_

_Ay amor susceptible, Ay amor delicado,_

_Ay amor no te mueras, o muérete de un trancazo,_

_Que no hay peor agonía, que la que es de paso en paso._

_Se nos muere el amor, se le acabó la ternura,_

_Y a la libertad, la convertimos en dictadura,_

_Se contagió de costumbre, le faltó fuego a la lumbre,_

_Se nos mueren los sueños, los versos, los besos,_

_Ay amor implacable, yo ya no sé que prefiero,_

_Que me odie de corazón o que me ame sin amor._

_Ay amor con el tiempo debe haberse oxidado,_

_Ay amor susceptible, Ay amor delicado,_

_Ay amor no te mueras, o muérete de un trancazo,_

_Que no hay peor agonía, que la que es de paso en paso._

_Si todo era tan bello, dime amor qué nos pasa,_

_Hoy ya no somos ni amigos no cabemos en casa,_

_Ay amor tan ingrato, quítame sólo una duda,_

_Si eres tú el que te mueres, o soy yo el que te mato._

Aoshi, la tropa de reserva y los tres invitados especiales llegaron junto con Shougo, Saito y los pocos soldados que quedaban bajo su mando. El policía no podía sino respirar aliviado, al fin se presentaban los refuerzos y vaya que los necesitaban. El cristiano, por su parte, agradecía a Dios por no dejarlo solo en ese momento...Mayúscula fue la sorpresa cuando vieron a los tres guerreros que traía Aoshi consigo. Saito se sintió muy complacido al ver a Seijuro; pues, tras la partida de Kenshin, el contar con otro guerrero conocedor del Mitsurugi Ryu era bien recibido; además también estaba Misanagi; aunque moriría antes de admitirlo, la ninja le caía bien. Lo que no concordaba con el cuadro era la presencia de Misao; ¿Qué podía pintar esa chiquilla aquí?, era la pregunta que se hacía el policía en ese momento.

Shougo se quedó petrificado al ver a su esposa y no reparó en los otros que se encontraban presentes. Después de toda esa matanza y de estar al borde de la muerte, el ver a Misanagi tan cerca era como una bendición del cielo; el cristiano cerró sus ojos y por unos instantes dudó en abrirlos, pues temía que si lo hacía se despertaría de ese maravilloso sueño y regresaría a la desolación del campo de batalla...Finalmente, y tras agradecer infinitamente a Dios, abrió los ojos y encontró que todo era verdad y que esa ninja que le había robado el corazón estaba frente a él. El cristiano en silencio se acercó a ella y antes de que la mujer pudiera decir nada, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; ella dudó al principio, pero luego le correspondió.

**Shougo (susurrándole al oído):** Perdóname, por favor...perdóname por no entenderte, por hacerte sufrir de la manera en que lo he hecho, por ser el imbécil que soy. Esto debe ser un sueño, o peor, debo estar agonizando y en mi delirio estoy abrazado a ti; Dios, si de verdad estoy muriendo, perdóname por abandonarla ahora; he sido un tonto; ¿Cómo pude permitir que nuestro matrimonio se deteriorara de esta forma?. ¿Cómo pude alejarla de mí?. ¡Demonios!...Sólo quería sobrevivir para poder pedirte perdón; y para decirte que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y a pesar de ese muro que se ha levantado entre los dos te sigo amando con mucha más fuerza que antes, desde la primera vez que te vi algo surgió en mi interior y terminó en este sentimiento que me embriaga hasta el punto de hacerme olvidar al resto del mundo...Sólo espero que me perdones...

Esta vez fue el turno de la ninja de quedarse helada; jamás esperó que las primeras palabras de su esposo al verla fueran esas; y mucho menos después del trato que le dio la última vez que se vieron. Se sintió terriblemente culpable, pues sabía que tenía su cuota de responsabilidad en el rumbo que había tomado su matrimonio; al final de cuentas, tenían todo para ser felices y lo estaban echando a perder sólo por ser incapaces de exponer y superar sus diferencias como personas adultas...

**Misanagi (también susurrándole al oído):** Shougo, no estás muriendo y todo esto es verdad. Estoy contigo, estamos juntos. No tienes que pedir perdón por algo que es culpa de los dos; creo que no hemos llevado las cosas de la mejor manera, pero eso cambiará a partir de ahora, lo prometo; yo también pondré de mi parte y te pido perdón por dejar que tú solo trataras de sacar nuestro matrimonio a flote...No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hicieron tus palabras...Yo también estoy completamente enamorada de ti; me sentí atraída por ti desde que nos conocimos, ese carácter rebelde que tienes fue lo que más me atrajo...Te prometo que vamos a superar todo esto y que seremos una familia feliz, ya lo verás, es cosa de tiempo...

Los Amakusa estaban realmente embelesados y absortos en el abrazo por lo que los demás tuvieron que intervenir...

**Saito (irónico):** La verdad, me conmueve que estén tan felices, pero si no terminan eso todos vamos a terminar enterrados en una maldita fosa común.

Shougo y Misanagi se separaron un tanto molestos por el comentario impertinente del policía; pero, en el fondo, sabían que tenía razón; realmente no era el momento para esa clase de sentimentalismos, estaban en medio de una batalla y el Japón estaba primero que cualquier relación personal...Fue en ese momento que se hizo notoria la ausencia de Kenshin; Aoshi no les había dicho nada a los recién llegados pues no tuvo la oportunidad, pero ahora que se encontraban en esa tensa calma, Misao no dudó en traer el tema a la conversación.

**Misao:** ¿Himura?, ¿Himura?, ¿Dónde estás?...Hey, ¿Dónde se ha metido Himura?.

Aoshi, Saito y Shougo se vieron las caras, tratando de decidir quién sería el portador de las malas nuevas para los demás; al final, fue el cristiano el que tomó la palabra.

**Shougo:** Himura no está aquí; decidió retirarse de la batalla.

**Misao, Seijuro y Misanagi:** ¡¿Nani?!.

**Shougo (no muy contento):** Me temo, que eso fue lo mejor...**(dudando si seguir o no):**...antes de empezar esta batalla, y mientras Kenshin defendía una posición, no pudo evitar que Battousai tomara el control y asesinó de nuevo; estaba realmente poseído y nos atacó a mí y a Saito. Afortunadamente logré sacarlo del estado de trance en el que se encontraba, pero al día siguiente cuando despertó, tomó la decisión de marcharse para no ser un estorbo en el combate.

Ante las palabras de Amakusa, los demás se quedaron pasmados; ninguno podía hacerse a la idea de que Himura pudiera matar de nuevo, pero las circunstancias eran bastante propicias: Eso era lo más parecido a la Guerra del Bakumatsu que Hiko había visto desde el inicio de la Era Meiji y el maestro había previsto esa posibilidad...Nadie habló por algunos instantes, hasta que Aoshi tomó la palabra.

**Aoshi:** Bien, todos sabemos lo grave de este asunto, pero recuerden las palabras de Saito. Por los momentos, tenemos cosas más importantes para preocuparnos.

**Shougo:** Es verdad, debemos prepararnos, pues Takashi y sus hombres no esperarán mucho para atacar.

Klaudia y Melders aún estaban recelosos por lo complicada que se veía la situación, pero ambos confiaban en las capacidades de su jefe y eso les daba el valor necesario para cumplir sus órdenes. Klaudia estaba impresionada por la parsimonia que mostró Takashi durante la conversación, esa actitud tenía dos explicaciones: o estaba completamente loco o tenía un verdadero As bajo la manga. Melders, por su parte, trataba de imaginar qué tramaba su líder; pues esa seguridad que tenía en aquel momento tan adverso era fuera de lo común y él deseaba saber la razón de aquello...Pronto se rompió el silencio que reinaba entre ambos...

**Klaudia:** Creo que es hora de terminar lo que empezamos.

**Melders:** Tienes razón, ya han tenido demasiado tiempo para reagruparse.

La mujer dio la orden y las tropas que se encontraban bajo su mando y bajo el mando del alemán se lanzaron al ataque; las mismas habían tenido que replegarse un poco al ver a los "invitados" llegar, pero ahora se encontraban dispuestas a ir hasta el final.

Omasu y Soujiro estaban muy cerca del lugar; los dos sujetos habían marchado sin parar por horas y ese esfuerzo empezaba a hacer mella en ellos. Soujiro escondía su cansancio en su constante sonrisa, mientras que la ninja lo hacía tras el velo de su cara seria e inexpresiva. En poco tiempo los dos llegaron al primer campo de batalla y la vista que poco antes había afectado a Misanagi, Misao y Aoshi, también impacto a la pareja de recién llegados.

**Omasu (asombrada):** Esto es espantoso; jamás había visto algo similar; al menos que yo recuerde. ¿Cómo se puede llegar a este extremo por una ambición personal?.

**Soujiro:** Pues, según nos decía el Señor Shishio, en la Guerra del Bakumatsu, las escenas eran muy parecidas a ésta. Sólo que en aquellos tiempos, la mayor parte del Japón era un campo de batalla. Además, yo no llamaría a esto ambición personal, tal vez el Señor Takashi tenga razón en parte de lo que desea y dice.

**Omasu:** Puede ser cierto todo eso que me cuentas, pero aún así no es motivo para crear más destrucción; ya basta de tanta matanza; ninguna razón justifica la muerte de todos estos hombres.

**Soujiro (recobrando su sonrisa):** Creo que tiene razón señorita Omasu, pero no es a mí a quien debe convencer...

**Omasu:** Bien, bien, creo que mejor decidimos hacia dónde ir, pues acá sólo hay cadáveres...un momento...¿escuchas eso?.

**Soujiro:** Son detonaciones, creo que el combate aún no ha terminado.

**Omasu (echando a correr):** Sígueme, sé de dónde provienen los disparos.

La ninja estaba entrenada para seguir ese tipo de rastros y sabía perfectamente qué hacer; los disparos venían en la dirección hacia la cual se dirigía y por la intensidad del sonido estaba segura que los demás no podían estar lejos. Soujiro no dudó en seguirla, pues confiaba en las habilidades de su compañera; además hubiera sido una falta de respeto de su parte dudar de su palabra sin estar seguro; eso sin tomar en cuenta que él era muy bueno siguiendo rastros y su instinto le decía que el camino elegido por Omasu era el correcto.

Shougo, Saito y Aoshi repartieron instrucciones para resistir el ataque de las tropas enemigas, ahora tenían cierta ventaja y no podían desaprovecharla.

**Shougo:** Bien, ellos atacarán por tres flancos; así que nos defenderemos con tres frentes; los soldados se dividirán en partes iguales y cada frente estará a cargo de dos de nosotros: Saito y yo comandaremos uno; Seijuro y Aoshi el segundo y el último será liderado por Misanagi y Misao.

Los soldados se dividieron y se colocaron los tres frentes: Shougo y Saito contendrían al batallón de Klaudia; Seijuro y Aoshi al batallón de Melders, mientras que Misanagi y Misao a la tropa de Takashi. La pequeña líder del grupo Onni se encontraba aterrada; jamás había estado en una situación semejante y para colmo era designada líder de un frente; ¿Qué iba a hacer?. ¿Cómo iba a dirigir a todo ese grupo de soldados?. ¿Cómo pudo Shougo darle semejante responsabilidad?...la ninja mayor no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde el momento en que Shougo dio la orden; ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañera en esos momentos; por ello, al principio quiso oponerse, pero luego entendió las razones de aquel mandato y decidió callar; aún así, la pequeña necesitaba ayuda y Misanagi le agradecía al cristiano el haberla dejado a su cargo.

**Misanagi:** Bien, Misao; ¿Querías ser tratada como adulta?. Esta es tu oportunidad; Shougo se la ha jugado contigo pues considera que eres lo suficientemente madura para afrontar este reto; no lo defraudes, y lo más importante, no te defraudes a ti misma. Ahora tienes la posibilidad de demostrarle a todos que eres una Guerrera y que has madurado **(pensando):** además, no hubiese sido buena idea que te dejara junto a Aoshi...

Las palabras de Misanagi removieron el orgullo de Misao. Ella tenía razón, desde que se acordaba le exigía a todo el mundo que la trataran como a una mujer y no como a una niña y ahora, ¿Qué hacía cuando Shougo le daba trato de adulta?. Se comportaba como un bebé. Era su deber pelear por su país y pelear porque esas matanzas cesaran por completo, había llegado el momento de separar niños de adultos...

Todos sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para el ataque: Shougo y Seijuro adoptaron la postura del Kuzu Ryu Sen, Saito se colocó en la posición base del Gatotsu, Aoshi sacó sus dos Kodachi y se colocó en la posición base del Nitou Ryu, Misanagi tomó el arma que hacía mucho tiempo no usaba para pelear, pero que todo Ninja poseía: _la Kodachi_; esa era el arma que se usaba en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo desde tiempos inmemoriables y ahora entendía la razón; las dagas, los shurikens y todas las demás armas estaban diseñadas para las labores de sicariato, para poder matar sin ser visto, pero en una situación como la que tenía por delante eran completamente ineficaces. Misanagi tomó su Kodachi con la mano derecha de la forma ancestral, es decir, en lugar de agarrar el mango y poner la punta al frente como los Samurais, la hizo al revés quedando la punta hacia atrás, por lo que su brazo ocultaba, en parte, su presencia...Misao no tuvo otra opción, sino colocar sus dagas en sus manos como siempre lo hacía a la hora de combatir; cuando la joven Ninja vio lo que Misanagi había hecho, supo que tenía mucho por aprender en el arte del Ninjutsu y deseaba que fuera la mujer que estaba a su lado quien le enseñara...

**Misanagi:** Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, Misao. Esta batalla no se parece en nada a los combates donde has estado. Ahora no hay lugar para dudas ni remordimientos; sé que te sonará cruel y despiadado, pero debemos dejar la consciencia a un lado para poder matar al enemigo. En este caso es su vida o la tuya. No dudes en asesinar, si lo haces lo pagarás caro. Recuerda que el mismo Himura tuvo que hacerlo; pon tu mente en blanco y haz tu trabajo, recuerda que no sólo es tu vida la que está en tus manos, sino las de todos nosotros, no lo olvides...

Misao tembló durante el discurso de su colega; ese era un punto que no había analizado; debería matar, debería participar en la carnicería que se aproximaba; no había marcha atrás; ella quiso venir y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de su decisión tal y como se lo dijo a Aoshi. La pequeña siguió el consejo de la persona que en ese momento era su superior y dejó su mente en blanco para prepararse.

El enemigo no se hizo esperar más y pronto la confrontación dio inicio por enésima vez. El rugir de las armas de fuego, el sonido metálico de las espadas al chocar inundaba toda la zona a tal punto que no se escuchaba nada más. Shougo y Saito junto con los soldados a su cargo iniciaron la defensa; no pasó mucho tiempo para que la sangre empezara a correr y las cabezas a rodar por todo el lugar. El cristiano blandía su espada de forma majestuosa y sus oponentes rápidamente caían al suelo mutilados y sin vida, la sangre se clavaba en su rostro como un puñal, pero esa misma sensación cálida le indicaba que seguía con vida y en ese momento era _matar o morir_ por lo que no cesó en su lucha...El policía se sentía satisfecho y, en cierto modo, alegre de estar presente en una matanza como esa pues le permitía practicar su filosofía de _Aku Soku Zan_ tal y como a él le gustaba...Seijuro, por su parte, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de soldados que habían caído por su sable, sin embargo, aún quedaban muchos y el combate estaba lejos de llegar a su fin; el Maestro del Estilo Mitsurugi no podía evitar recordar las matanzas similares que había presenciado durante la Guerra del Bakumatsu y se preguntaba cuándo iban a terminar las masacres en el Japón.

Aoshi peleaba de forma formidable y el ojo externo nunca hubiera imaginado el caos que representaba su mente en esos momentos. Primero estaba la guerra en sí misma, la cual le había llevado a dejar la paz y tranquilidad del templo y a tomar de nuevo sus armas para asesinar; aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, ya estaba harto de tanta muerte. En segundo lugar se encontraba Misao; el ex-líder de los Onniwa Banshu no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que la Ninja le había dicho instantes atrás y que le habían despertado sentimientos que se esforzaba por ocultar y callar. Se preguntaba qué iba a hacer y a decir cuando ambos tuvieran la larga charla a solas que se debían y eso mantenía su alma atormentada...Misanagi no podía evitar sentirse extraña en una situación como esa; el pelear de esa forma era nuevo para ella, casi nunca podía verle la cara o los ojos al enemigo cuando lo asesinaba porque debía cumplir la regla de oro: _ser invisible_, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de ver cómo la vida de sus rivales se extinguía poco a poco a medida que asestaba uno y otro golpe con su Kodachi. A pesar de eso, sólo quería que todo eso acabara para poder estar con Shougo y solventar sus diferencias de una vez por todas...Misao se sentía extraña, era como si fuese otra persona; por más que trataba no podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro del primer enemigo que asesinó...

Enemigos por doquier, gritos de dolor, palabras ahogadas por la sangre y la agonía, espadas chocar y detonaciones era lo que podía ver y escuchar en ese momento, se sentía aterrada, no sólo por su vida sino por lo que tarde o temprano se vería forzada a hacer. Pronto varios soldados se le echaron encima y la líder Onni tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en el combate. Lanzó una de sus dagas a la pierna de uno de los oponentes y éste cayó, pero aún eran muchos los que la atacaban; Misao podía evadir los ataques a duras penas y por más que trataba de inmovilizarlos, los sujetos parecían tener una fortaleza de acero; pronto uno de ellos se le lanzó con furia mientras empuñaba un sable, Misao no tuvo tiempo de nada y reaccionó por puro reflejo. Cuando la joven se dio cuenta, ya le había clavado una de sus dagas en el cuello al soldado, la pequeña ninja quedó petrificada al ver que había matado a alguien; el sentimiento pudo mucho más que ella y la había dominado. Otro militar se preparaba para vengar a su compañero caído, pero justo antes de que pudiera decapitar a la Ninja, una daga silbó por los aires y se enterró en la cabeza del restaurador; Misao se volvió y pudo ver a Misanagi correr hacia ella; segundos después, la Ninja Mayor se lanzó sobre la otra y la salvó por segunda vez, ahora de un soldado que le había disparado; otro puñal surcó el aire y esta vez se clavó en el rostro del rival. La ex-líder de los Sanada se alejó un poco junto con Misao y se apresuró a encararla.

**Misanagi (visiblemente molesta): **¡¿Quieres que nos maten a todos?!. ¡¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?!.

Misao iba a replicarle, pero la otra mujer la abofeteó con furia, sacándole lágrimas de dolor a la líder Onni.

**Misanagi (aún enojada):** ¿Todavía quieres ser tratada como adulta?. No eres más que una mocosa malcriada e insolente, ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y dejas que los verdaderos seres maduros arreglemos esto?.

Misao no podía decir nada, se sentía extremadamente presionada por las palabras de la otra Ninja, pero Misanagi no se detenía por nada...

**Misanagi:** ¿No te das cuenta que no podemos estar preocupados por tus reacciones ni estar vigilándote para salvarte la vida cada vez que decides hacer esa clase de idioteces?. Estamos en una Guerra, ¿No lo ves?. ¿Qué esperabas?. ¿Clemencia?. Esto es una verdadera batalla, no un simulacro deprimente como en los que participaste con Himura. O te concentras en la batalla y actúas como adulta o te marchas de una vez...¡Decide!.

Misanagi no estaba para nada complacida con el trato que le estaba dando a Misao, pero sentía que debía sacarla de ese estado en el que se hallaba, porque sino sería un punto débil para todos y si ella iba a ser su maestra, debía enseñarle sin sentimentalismos...la joven Ninja estaba completamente indecisa, pero de pronto, y con la velocidad de un rayo, lanzó otra de sus dagas y se clavó en el pecho de un soldado que se disponía a asesinar a la Ninja mayor...Misanagi se percató de ello y se reprendió a si misma por su descuido, y, al mismo tiempo se alegró al ver la reacción de su colega...

**Misanagi (complacida):** ¿Lo ves?. Es matar o morir, no lo olvides, luego que esto acabe tendremos tiempo para conversar y analizar todo, pero ahora no es el momento de pensar sino de actuar; vamos, debemos regresar, los demás nos necesitan, ¿Estás lista?.

**Misao (dudando un poco):** H...h...hai.

Las dos regresaron a sus posiciones y siguieron en el combate...

Aún así, sabía que no podía echarse a morir en ese momento, pues de otro modo lo haría literalmente; debía luchar por sobrevivir y si para ello tenía que matar, pues que se cuidaran sus enemigos...

En el otro bando las cosas se veían con mejores ojos, y eso lo reflejaban los rostros de sus protagonistas. Klaudia seguía su objetivo y a medida que avanzaba grandes números de soldados caían. La mujer, representante de la Escuela Mitsurugi Ryu, asesinaba sin piedad ni compasión y ni siquiera se detenía a verle el rostro al que mataba; sólo asestaba el golpe y se disponía a acabar con el siguiente. Por muchos años había esperado el momento en que pudiera cobrarle al gobierno Meiji todo el daño que le había hecho; ya era hora de que pagaran la traición que cometieron contra ella; muchas veces se había insultado por ilusa y por haber creído en ellos; odiaba a los Meiji desde el fondo de su alma por haberle arrebatado sus sueños e ilusiones aquel día en que fue violada. No sentía el menor remordimiento por las vidas que estaba sesgando y sólo esperaba que la victoria fuera completa para poder ejecutar con sus propias manos a los que ordenaron su asesinato...

Por otro lado, el alemán se encontraba enormemente regocijado por lo que estaba presenciando; al fin se estaba cumpliendo su meta: El dominio del Japón estaba cada vez más cerca. Era su deber cobrar venganza por lo que sucedió con La Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros; Snyder sólo había sido el inicio de la misma; ese perro traidor no merecía otra cosa sino la muerte. Aún se arrepentía de haberle dado tanto poder y de haber confiado en él; no era más que una basura que ante la primera tentación se dejó llevar por los sentimentalismos inútiles y echó por Tierra una operación que llevaba años siendo planificada. Su traición, le costó a su grupo el exterminio total; fueron cazados como animales por toda Europa y los capturados eran asesinados sin siquiera tener un juicio; todo para ocultarle al mundo su existencia. Los pocos sobrevivientes de la misma se vieron condenados al exilio o a esconderse en las montañas y los bosques y vivir como fugitivos en una zozobra constante, pensando que cualquier ruido representaba la muerte de manos del ejército, la policía o los centenares de caza recompensas que le seguían los pasos. Él mismo tuvo que llevar esa vida que ni siquiera los buitres tienen hasta que conoció a Takashi, quien le ofreció la oportunidad que estaba esperando; al fin tenía la opción de cobrar venganza por todas las atrocidades que cometieron contra ellos y no iba a desperdiciarla. Fue con Las Sociedad del Dragón Negro que recobró su nivel de persona y mucho más, pues fue colocado en el alto mando de la misma. Por ello no sentía la mínima compasión por los soldados que iban cayendo a su paso...eso sólo era el comienzo...

A una distancia prudente del combate se encontraba Takashi con una cantidad considerable de guardias, que estaban asignados para su protección. El antiguo daimío miraba con orgullo lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos: La organización a la que dedicó tanto tiempo empezaba a dar sus frutos; al fin podía ver el resultado de años de sacrificios y humillaciones; todavía recordaba la época en que era un poderoso daimío en el Japón, poseía un feudo envidiable al igual que un grupo de Samurais temible. Recordaba cómo sus Tierras eran arrasadas y confiscadas por los _patriotas_ esos perros traicioneros que decían cualquier cosa para que los ayudaras y que luego te vendían por cualquier precio. Todo cuanto poseía le fue arrebatado y quedó sin nada; luego de tenerlo todo, terminaba como un sucio y apestoso _ronin_; ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de una audiencia con los nuevos regentes y tuvo que huir del país cuando todos los daimíos fueron mandados a asesinar. Un régimen así no puede manejar los destinos de una nación; él mismo no estaba en contra de abrir el país a los extranjeros, pero no a costa de un derramamiento de sangre tan grande y mucho menos de una forma tan poco honorable...Eso era lo que más le hacía rabiar; cómo pueden estar al frente de un país una partida de arrastrados sin honor, pues hasta de eso carecen. El jefe del movimiento estaba dispuesto a llevar la Guerra hasta el final y estaba seguro que la victoria sería suya.

**Takashi (para sí mismo):** Esos perros se hacían llamar patriotas...¿Patriotas?. Yo lo soy más que ellos y lo demostraré.

La batalla al principio fue muy reñida y pareja, pero poco a poco se iba haciendo notoria la ventaja a favor de los leales al Meiji, el hecho de contar con 6 formidables Guerreros de su lado obtuvo sus dividendos y, aunque la ventaja no era ostensible era la necesaria para asegurar el triunfo. Shougo y los demás estaban seguros de su triunfo y no podían esperar para acabar de una vez con el ejército enemigo para regresarle la paz al Japón. Ya estaban hartos de tantas masacres; sabían que la victoria en ese momento significaba un golpe muy fuerte contra Takashi y estaban seguros de que el líder de los auto nombrados _restauradores_ no podría recuperarse de una derrota de tantas proporciones. Sin embargo, la alegría les duraría poco...

Takashi se percataba de la inclinación que el combate tenía, pero su rostro impasible no mostraba el menor cambio; sus ojos estaban fijos en la batalla y su faz seguía completamente inexpresiva. Los soldados encargados de protegerle, pensaban que se estaba volviendo loco y se encontraban temerosos pues sabían que la pelea estaba perdida y que ese significaba la muerte para todos...Justo cuando se habían resignado a lo inevitable, su líder se puso de pie y soltó el halcón que estaba en la jaula que se hallaba cerca de él. El ave rápidamente desapareció de la vista de todos, quienes miraban incrédulos la actitud de su jefe. Seguidamente Takashi tomó la palabra.

**Takashi:** Bien, todo salió como lo predije y es tiempo de que saque el As de la victoria.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que todos los presentes comprendieran las palabras que acababan de escuchar; un ruido de caballos y personas corriendo empezó a escucharse y ante ellos apareció un regimiento entero de soldados listos para entrar en combate. Takashi se acercó al que tenía el mando en ese momento, le susurró unas palabras al oído y dejó que el batallón fuera a reforzar sus tropas. Melders y Klaudia alabaron el genio y maestría de su líder al descubrir lo que se traía entre manos; no tenían la menor duda de la victoria en ese momento; ni siquiera una docena de Guerreros como Shougo podrían detener a un regimiento entero, mucho menos estando agotados por la intensidad de la batalla y con sus tropas suficientemente diezmadas.

Shougo, Saito, Aoshi, Misanagi, Misao y Seijuro quedaron estupefactos al ver la cantidad de soldados que llegaban a reforzar las fuerzas enemigas, a simple vista se divisaban más de 5000 hombres armados y en excelente condición física. La alegría que se había apoderado de sus corazones se esfumó casi en un instante para darle paso al verdadero terror; sabían que no tenían forma de ganar y que su muerte estaba segura, pero ya no había vuelta atrás...

Desde lo lejos un rostro sonriente contemplaba el resultado de una estrategia bien elaborada...

**Takashi (sonriente):** Su estrategia fue buena, pero la mía mejor. No pienso perder esta Guerra en manos de unos mocosos que no saben ni porqué luchan...Jaque Mate...

_"What we've got here is failure to communicate_

_Some men you just can't reach_

_So, you get what we had here last week_

_Which is the way he wants it_

_Well, he gets it._

_N' I don't like it anymore than you men"_

_Look at your young men fighting_

_Look at your women crying_

_Look at your young men dying_

_The way they've always done before_

_Look at the hate we're breeding_

_Look at the fear we're feeding_

_Look at the lives we're leading_

_The way we've always done before_

_My hands are tied_

_The billions shift from side to side_

_And the wars go on with brainwashed pride_

_For the love of God and our human rights_

_And all these things are swept aside_

_By Bloody hands time can't deny_

_And are washed away by your genocide_

_And history hides the lies of our Civil Wars_

_D'You wear a black armband_

_When they shot the man who said: "Peace could last forever"_

_And in my first memories they shot Kennedy_

_And I went numb when I learned to see_

_So I never fell for Vietnam_

_We got the Wall of D.C. to remind us all_

_That you can't trust freedom when it's not in your hands_

_When everybody's fightin' for the promise land and_

_I don't need your Civil War_

_It feeds the rich while it buries the poor_

_Your power hungry sellin' soldiers_

_In a human grocery store ain't that fresh_

_I don't need your Civil War_

_Look at the shoes you're filling_

_Look ate the Blood we're spilling_

_Look ate the world we're killing_

_The way we've always done before_

_Look in the doubt we've wallowed_

_Look at the leaders we've followed_

_Look at the lies we've swallowed_

_And I don't want to hear no more_

_My hands are tied_

_For all I've seen has changed my mind_

_But still the wars go on as the years go by_

_With no love of God or human rights_

_'cause all these dreams are swept aside_

_by Bloody hands of the Hypnotized_

_who carry the cross of homicide_

_and history bears the scars of our Civil Wars_

_"We practice select annihilation of mayors_

_and government officials for example_

_to create a vacuum then we fill that vacuum_

_as popular war advances peace is closer"_

_I don't need your Civil War_

_It feeds the rich while it buries the poor_

_Your power hungry sellin' soldiers_

_In a human grocery store ain't that fresh_

_I don't need your Civil War_

_Whaz so civil 'bout war anyway._

_¿Qué pasará con nuestros amigos?. ¿Será el fin de la Guerra?. ¿Takashi llevará al Japón a una nueva Era?. ¿Podrán Soujiro y Omasu ser de ayuda?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

Primero lo primero: la canción con la que inicié este capítulo se llama "Se nos Muere el Amor" y es del gran trovador moderno Ricardo Arjona y la que usé para terminar se llama "Civil War" (Guerra Civil en Español) y es del grupo de Rock Guns n' Roses.

La primera canción la utilicé para ambientar la relación entre Shougo y Misanagi, la cual no marcha nada bien, ¿neh?. Aunque se ven luces al final del túnel...ya veremos...

La segunda para ambientar la situación por la que está pasando el Japón; la lucha de hermano contra hermano e hijo contra padre que sólo trae dolor y sufrimiento.

Como habrán notado, este capítulo es algo extraño comparado con los demás; tiene canciones, la narración juega un papel harto relevante y los diálogos casi no están presentes; esto es porque como todo el mundo, estoy evolucionando como escritor y probando nuevas fórmulas; obvio que el formato guión se mantendrá pues creo mucho en él, pero hay que absorber ejemplos de los grandes para crecer y crear tu propio estilo.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega y si creen saber cómo nuestros protagonistas saldrán de ésta mándame un mail; a las 5 primeras personas que adivinen les mando el capítulo 9 antes de que salga publicado en la página.


	9. Crónica de una Victoria Anunciada

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 9**

"Crónica de una Victoria Anunciada"

Takashi había puesto en juego su As ganador y prácticamente la victoria en la batalla era suya. No había forma de que pudiera ser derrotado con la enrome superioridad numérica que tenía en esos momentos. Klaudia y Melders habían recibido el mensaje que les había mandado su líder a través del jefe del regimiento; el recado era corto y simple: _No quiero sobrevivientes_, aunque estaba de más pedirle eso a dos almas sedientas de sangre...

**Klaudia:** Bien, este es el momento de la verdad; no tenemos excusas para perder este combate y no lo haremos.

**Melders:** Esta vez esos desgraciados no tendrán escapatoria. ¡Soldados!. Asesinen a todos los enemigos que encuentren a su paso; nadie debe quedar vivo, no quiero prisioneros, sólo cadáveres.

En el bando de los leales al Meiji, la desesperación estaba empezando a apoderarse de los corazones de los presentes; era imposible ganar en una situación tan crítica como la que estaban viviendo y no tenían la menor idea de qué hacer. Shougo se preparaba para lo inevitable y había comenzado a confesar sus pecados ante Dios, pues sabía que Él lo estaba escuchando y no quería morirse estando impuro; le dolía que todo terminara de esa forma, pues ahora nada evitaría que los _restauradores_ arrasaran con Nagoya y Kyoto, lo cual les daría la victoria absoluta y final. También estaba su hermana; imaginaba lo terrible que se iba a sentir cuando se enterara de su muerte y peor aún, ¿Qué muerte le esperaría a ella de manos de esos mercenarios?. Pero lo que de verdad le clavaba un puñal en el corazón era morir antes de poder tener a Misanagi en sus brazos de nuevo; era verdad lo que decían: "Un minuto de felicidad cuesta años de amargura"; la alegría de tenerla cerca la pagaría con la muerte...

Seijuro comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber decidido ir hasta allá; mejor hubiera sido quedarse en su casa, como siempre lo hacía, y esperar que los demás resolvieran todo para luego ir a criticarlos. Esta vez quiso ser de ayuda y como premio iba a recibir la muerte de parte de unos simples soldados y lo peor era que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver de cerca de esa mujer que había sido su alumna años atrás..._Kraudia_, por lo poco que vio durante la confrontación anterior se había dado cuenta de los enormes progresos de su pupila y se preguntaba si sus habilidades estaban lo suficientemente desarrolladas como para ser la primera mujer Seijuro Hiko en catorce generaciones; era obvio que Kenshin no lo sería y sólo quedaban dos candidatos: Shougo y Kraudia, era cosa de determinar quién era el más fuerte, lástima que nunca iba a poder saberlo...

Aoshi se encontraba incrédulo ante la situación; aún no asimilaba que tenía la muerte cerca. Pero no le dolía su propio final, sino que esa incansable perseguidora se llevaría también a Misao. Ella no merecía morir aún, su inocencia, su encanto, todo se perdería irremediablemente en el abismo que constituía el más allá. Sólo le quedaba rezar para que en la siguiente vida ellos pudieran estar juntos tal y como él deseaba en el fondo de su corazón. Ahora se arrepentía de haber ocultado sus sentimientos, pero ya era demasiado tarde; su turno había terminado.

Misanagi se sentía aterrada como nunca antes lo había estado; jamás había visto esa enorme cantidad de soldados juntos y lo peor era que representaban al enemigo. ¿Cómo demonios iban a vencer a ese regimiento?. No había forma alguna de hacerlo, sólo quedaba resistir hasta el final y morir en el campo de batalla...vaya, ahora estaba hablando como Shougo, no podía negar que su esposo había tenido cierta influencia en ella; si esa situación se hubiese dado antes de conocerlo no habría dudado en huir del lugar, pero ahora no podía hacerlo porque eso significaría traicionar a todos los que habían peleado a su lado hasta ese instante. No podía aceptar que la muerte le llegara en tal mal momento; ya las cosas estaban empezando a arreglarse entre ella y su esposo, ya se empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel, pero todo eso representaba una felicidad efímera que pronto acabaría...

Saito estaba enormemente enfadado. ¿Cómo era posible que Takashi tuviera guardado un ejército de tales proporciones sin que su red de espionaje se enterara?. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo ante un rival tan astuto?. ¿Dónde había escondido a tanta gente?. Peor aún, ¿Tendría otros regimientos esperando para atacar?. Eran demasiadas dudas para el policía. Se reprochaba a si mismo tanta idiotez, pero sabía que no era el momento de buscar culpables sino de encontrar soluciones. Era evidente que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo significaría un suicidio; no quedaba otra salida sino tratar de escapar; el lugar donde se encontraban se caracterizaba por presentar un relieve muy irregular y una vegetación baja; sin embargo, estaba rodeado de un espeso bosque y allí radicaba la posibilidad de sobrevivir: Si llegaban hasta allá, Takashi no podría mandar a todas sus tropas a buscarlos pues perdería muchos hombres innecesariamente, por lo que se vería forzado a enviar un grupo reducido, el cual podía ser enfrentado con más oportunidad y habría una opción de salvación...

Misao no sabía qué hacer, la desesperación y la zozobra se habían apoderado de ella. Sentía el terror correr por sus venas y sólo deseaba que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla. No podía evitar culparse a si misma por no haber obtenido esa información de las fuerzas de Takashi. Se suponía que los Onniwa Banshu tenían la red de información más organizada del Japón y habían dejado pasar por alto nada más y nada menos que un regimiento de más de 5000 hombres, la pregunta obvia era, ¿Habrán más?. No había forma de estar seguros, si escondió uno bien pudo esconder dos, tres o más...Claro que el otro punto que invadía su mente era Aoshi, la pequeña Ninja tenía todas sus esperanzas en la conversación que le había prometido, pero ahora era obvio que no la iban a tener nunca. ¿No pudo encontrar otro momento para nosotros? Se preguntaba sin cesar..._karma_, era la respuesta que encontraba una y otra vez...

Soujiro y Omasu ya podían divisar a sus compañeros, pero pronto se quedaron impresionados al ver la cantidad de hombres que poseía el enemigo; la diferencia no era menor de 10 a 1, siendo conservadores; ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a salir de ese atolladero?. Se preguntaba cómo Takashi había logrado esconder tanta gente de la red de información de los Onni y de la red de espionaje de Saito; pues resultaba evidente que el policía tampoco conocía la existencia de ese regimiento, de otro modo no se encontrarían en una situación tan desventajosa. Ambos guerreros habían detenido su paso tratando de decidir cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

**Omasu (tomando una resolución):** Yo iré a ayudar a mis amigos; ya he llegado hasta aquí y no me iré sabiendo que todos serán exterminados.

**Soujiro (sin perder la sonrisa):** Bien, en ese caso yo iré con Usted. Además en ninguna parte está escrita la obligatoriedad de enfrentar a ese regimiento. Una retirada en este momento no sería deshonrosa ni descabellada; de hecho, sería lo más prudente.

**Omasu:** Tienes razón. Debemos llegar hasta donde ellos se encuentran para informarles de tu idea y ver cómo la ponemos en práctica.

**Soujiro:** Hai.

Los compañeros aceleraron la marcha pues en poco tiempo llegarían a su destino y en ese momento cada segundo era infinitamente importante y vital para todos...

**Saito (con cara de funeral):** Escuchen bien: Si nos quedamos aquí seremos aniquilados sin piedad ni compasión y nuestras cabezas acabarán clavadas en una sucia y vieja estaca...**(dudando un poco): **Creo que lo mejor es tratar de escapar.

**Shougo (recobrando algo de la esperanza perdida):** Pues, tal y como están las cosas es preferible una retirada. ¿Qué sugieres?.

**Saito:** Como pueden ver, el bosque está muy cerca; si logramos llegar a él obligaremos a Takashi a reducir considerablemente el número de hombres para nuestra caza.

**Seijuro:** Tienes razón. Takashi es un ser muy astuto y calculador y no creo que cometa la torpeza de mandarnos a su tropa entera; pues estando en el bosque nosotros tendríamos la ventaja y aunque es probable que nos mate igual, perdería a muchos de sus hombres y sus fuerzas quedarían diezmadas considerablemente.

**Misao (atreviéndose a intervenir):** Eso suena lógico siempre y cuando Takashi no tenga otros regimientos dispuestos para entrar en acción cerca de aquí.

**Aoshi:** Creo que Misao ha tocado un buen punto: Si Takashi cuenta con más hombres no dudará en mandarnos a este regimiento entero encima; el premio pagaría el costo con creces.

**Misanagi:** Pues yo no creo que Takashi tenga otro regimiento cerca de aquí. Piensen un poco; es evidente que con el que ha sacado nos liquida a todos con bajas mínimas y queda en inmejorable posición para tomar Nagoya. ¿Para qué iba a movilizar dos regimientos tan grandes si uno sólo hace el trabajo?. Sería muy arriesgado pues perdería un poco del factor sorpresa que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

**Shougo (complementando a su esposa):** Además, si con este sólo regimiento toma Nagoya, estaría en posición de esperar refuerzos antes de lanzarse contra Kyoto.

**Aoshi:** Aún así, dependemos de una corazonada.

**Saito:** ¿Tienes una idea mejor?. Al menos si huimos tenemos esperanzas de salvarnos. Si nos quedamos estamos completamente seguros de que nuestro destino es la muerte, ¿neh?.

**Shougo:** Hai. Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Saito y debemos ponerla en práctica ahora pues necesitamos tomar al enemigo por sorpresa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se alistaron para la huida. Justo en ese instante, dos figuras hicieron acto de presencia dejando a todos asombrados.

**Omasu (sin dejar reaccionar a nadie):** Esperamos haber llegado a tiempo...Soujiro tiene un plan que nos puede servir.

**Soujiro:** Lo mejor es tratar de escapar de aquí. El bosque está cerca y si llegamos a él pondríamos las cosas un poco más parejas.

**Shougo:** Gracias por la sugerencia, pero ya habíamos decidido hacer eso; sólo que ahora tenemos más esperanzas de salir airosos de todo esto. Ustedes nos serán de gran ayuda.

Sin dar más tiempo a charlas, los leales al Meiji se dispusieron a escapar y en cuestión de segundo se encontraban corriendo hacia el bosque como alma que lleva el diablo. Obviamente, este movimiento no pasó desapercibido para las fuerzas restauradoras...

**Klaudia:** Qué demonios...

**Melders:** ¡Están tratando de escapar!. ¡Tras ellos!. ¡Todos deben ser asesinados!.

Klaudia y Melders junto a sus tropas se lanzaron a darles caza a sus enemigos, mientras que Takashi hizo lo propio con sus guardias; el ex-daimío no iba a permitir que sus presas se escaparan de la trampa.

**Takashi (pensando mientras cabalgaba):** You can run, but you can't hide.

Los ahora ocho guerreros junto a los pocos soldados de su lado que quedaban en pie corrían como nunca antes lo habían hecho; sabían que de su velocidad de pendían sus vidas. El bosque se veía en el horizonte como el paraíso, y cada paso que daban acortaba la distancia que los separaba de la existencia en la Tierra. Pronto escucharon el rugir de los soldados, el galope de los caballos y los disparos provenientes del ejército opositor; no obstante, ninguno aminoraba el paso o volteaba a ver el panorama que se encontraba a sus espaldas; Shougo recordó el pasaje bíblico de Sodoma y Gomorra y comprendía a la perfección lo que sintieron los protagonistas de aquel relato...Los soldados que con ellos se hallaban comenzaron a caer producto de las balas recibidas y eso incrementó le miedo del grupo restante; la muerte no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos ir tan fácilmente.

La mujer golpeaba al caballo con furia producto de la impotencia al no poder avanzar más aprisa; sentía que sus odiados rivales se le estaban escapando de las manos y que la satisfacción de verlos muertos se le escurría como agua entre los dedos. Sin cesar le gritaba a sus tropas que avanzaran más aprisa y que continuaran disparando; sabía que si los sujetos llegaban al bosque todo sería más difícil...El alemán iba en su caballo profiriendo todo tipo de maldiciones en su idioma natal al ver que la distancia que los separaba era más grande de lo que hubiera deseado; insultaba a sus hombres por ser incapaces de disparar más rápido y con más precisión; y se insultaba a si mismo por no prever esa maniobra con antelación. Lo que más le enervaba era que lo habían tomado por sorpresa...aún así no iba a dejarlos escapar.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Takashi acompañado de sus guardaespaldas, el líder de la rebelión sabía la razón de la maniobra y sabía que si lograban arribar al bosque habrían ganado la oportunidad de seguir vivos; pues la victoria en el combate ya estaba otorgada tras la rendición obvia de sus rivales y la toma de Nagoya estaba a un paso de ser alcanzada. Sin embargo, no quería que esos seres lograran huir, pues seguirían representando la espina en el costado que hasta ahora habían sido. Esta vez tenía la oportunidad de eliminar el mayor riesgo de sus planes y no estaba dispuesto a fallar; recordaba la leyenda del Ave Fénix que conoció en Europa donde un ave mítica podía revivir de sus cenizas y la analogía encajaba perfectamente en la situación actual: si los dejaba ir, ellos buscarían la forma de resurgir y eso sería peligroso para su movimiento.

El bosque estaba cada vez más cerca y había una posibilidad de lograrlo; sin embargo, los pocos soldados que quedaban con vida iban cayendo como moscas por ser mucho más lentos. Shougo era todo frustración e impotencia al no poder impedir que sus compañeros de armas fueran derribados de esa forma, pero sabía que detenerse a ayudar significaría su propia muerte y el instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte que la consciencia en ese momento. Saito se sentía por el suelo al verse forzado a retirarse de esa manera, pero sabía que si lo mataban no podría cobrar venganza por todos los que murieron a manos de las fuerzas patriotas y eso lo mantenía en pie. Misanagi sólo deseaba poner un pie en ese maldito bosque de una buena vez al igual que Misao y Aoshi. Hiko Seijuro se preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de observar las habilidades de Kraudia como tanto lo deseaba...

Al fin el grupo de los ocho llegó a su destino y rápidamente se internó en él, apenas 5 soldados lograran la misma hazaña y se dispusieron a seguir órdenes sin dejar de correr. Misanagi tomó la iniciativa junto con Omasu y Misao, pues al ser Ninjas tenían los conocimientos necesarios para usar todas las ventajas que les ofrecía el lugar en contra de las fuerzas de Takashi. Misanagi propuso subir a los árboles y avanzar de una rama a la otra; de ese modo, contarían con el factor sorpresa y serían menos visibles. Obvio que los 5 soldados que estaban con ellos no podían realizar esa maniobra, por lo que Saito les ordenó que siguieran corriendo normalmente y que no se detuvieran por nada, no había necesidad de sacrificar a más hombres y esos 5 soldados no iban a ser de gran ayuda. Los ocho restantes se detuvieron y comenzaron a planificar la estrategia que usarían para la defensa, pues no iban a estar huyendo perennemente y si lograban acabar a los soldados que mandaran por ellos le generarían ciertas bajas al regimiento enemigo que más tarde pudrían ser aprovechadas.

Takashi se acercó a Klaudia y a Melders sin decir nada, sólo observaba el sitio por donde Shougo y el resto habían penetrado. Melders seguía gritando cualquier cantidad de cosas en alemán y lanzando piedras hacia los árboles; Klaudia apretaba los puños para tratar de contener la ira que la estaba consumiendo y se preguntaba qué iba a hacer Takashi ahora. El líder meditó largo rato antes de tomar la palabra y dirigirse a todos...

**Takashi:** Primero que nada felicito a todos los presentes pues la victoria se ha conseguido y nuestros enemigos han escapado como ratas asustadas.

Todos los soldados empezaron a gritar de júbilo tras las palabras de su comandante pues los objetivos estaban cada vez más cerca de alcanzarse...en lo que la algarabía cesó, Klaudia pasó al frente y encaró a su líder.

**Klaudia (bajando la cara):** Fue culpa nuestra que esos seres escaparan. Gomen Nasai.

**Takashi:** No hay lugar para disculpas ahora, es verdad que escaparon al bosque, pero pueden ser capturados, además nuestro triunfo es más importante que su escape...por ahora.

Takashi ordenó a unos 100 soldados que fueran por ellos y que no se atrevieran a regresar con las manos vacías. Rápidamente los soldados se adentraron en el bosque para cumplir la orden recibida. Acto seguido, el ex-daimío comenzó los preparativos del ataque a Nagoya ya que no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo. Llamó a Klaudia y a Melders aparte para repartirles instrucciones...

**Melders:** ¿Qué pasará con Misanagi y los demás?. No podemos permitir que escapen. Debemos ir por ellos. No...

**Takashi:** ¡Suficiente!...¿Crees que me alegra que hayan escapado?. Pues no, pero no es bueno andar quejándonos de nuestras fallas enfrente de la tropa. A los soldados se les deben enaltecer los logros y ocultar los fracasos para mantenerles la moral bien alta.

**Klaudia:** Pero no tenías que enviar a esos 100 hombres a una muerte segura; estando en los bosques, Amakusa y el resto tienen toda la ventaja.

**Takashi:** ¿Crees que no lo sé?. ¿Piensas que los mandé para capturarlos?. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Los mandé para retrasarlos, medita un poco, te explicaré el fondo de su movimiento: Se internan en el bosque sabiendo que allí tendrán ventaja; claro a menos que yo mande al regimiento entero a cazarlos, sin embargo, esa acción les da ciertas esperanzas de sobrevivir que no hubieran tenido en una confrontación frontal. La duda que los embarga aún es si tengo o no más regimientos de hombres listos para atacar.

**Melders:** Déjeme continuar: si Usted hubiese mandado al regimiento entero, ellos sabrían de inmediato que contábamos con más tropas de reserva y si alguien sobreviviese iría a informarles a las tropas Meiji en Nagoya y Kyoto.

**Klaudia:** ¡Por supuesto!. Mandando a esos cien hombres les está diciendo que no tienes más tropas a la mano y los retrasa para que no informen nada a los Meiji antes de la toma de Nagoya.

**Takashi:** Exacto. Eso debieron verlo antes de que se los explicara, si quieren ser líderes en esta revuelta deben pensar de esa forma. Me duele haber mandado a esos soldados a la muerte, pero en esta Guerra los sacrificios son los que abren las puertas de la victoria...**(luego de meditar un poco y respirar profundo): **Klaudia; envía órdenes a los mandos en Tokio para que aseguren todo el territorio que hemos tomado hasta ahora. Melders; envíale un mensaje al resto de los regimientos de reserva: Deben seguirnos a una distancia prudente para evitar que sean vistos y deben ir asegurando todas las áreas que vayamos ganando; envíen las palomas y los quiero de regreso de inmediato para iniciar al ofensiva contra Nagoya...descansaremos cuando la ciudad sea nuestra.

Los dos salieron a ejecutar la orden recibida, mientras que su Jefe continuó sumido en sus pensamientos...

**Takashi (pensando):** Mi adorada Klaudia, casi puedo escucharte preguntarme: _¿Por qué no enviaste al regimiento entero igual?. La posibilidad de que queden sobrevivientes es baja y aún tenemos regimientos de reserva_. Y yo te respondería que perder gran parte de un regimiento sólo por darme la satisfacción de matar menos de diez personas es absurdo e inconcebible. Tú me dirías: _Recuerda que ese pequeño grupo está formado por los enemigos más peligrosos que tenemos_. Y yo contestaría que aún así, siguen siendo un puñado de gente y si se produce un segundo enfrentamiento contra ellos, no tendrían oportunidad pues la superioridad numérica seguirá siendo amplia; claro que la verdadera razón me la reservaría para mí: Esos seres morirán frente a mis ojos, yo quiero ver como la vida se apaga lentamente en cada uno de ellos; además, sé que en el fondo no deseas que el cristiano muera para poder enfrentarte nuevamente con él y pienso complacerte, y, finalmente, quiero demostrarles a todos que mi estilo de pelea es más poderoso que cualquier otro, y ¿Qué mejor forma para hacerlo que asesinando a los Guerreros más poderosos del Japón con mis propias manos?...

Sanosuke ya había perdido la paciencia buscando a Soujiro, Seijuro y Misanagi. Luego de revisar todo el lugar y los alrededores unas 10 veces estaba completamente seguro de que ellos no estaban allí. El guerrero se encontraba sumamente molesto pues estaba seguro de que los otros habían ido al combate y él se había quedado sin hacer nada dentro del cuartel. Ya no había tiempo para ir y no le quedaba otra opción que esperar a que le llegaran noticias del desenlace de la batalla... y vaya que le llegarían...

Ocho sujetos se encontraban camuflados en los árboles casi sin proferir ruido alguno, los mismos se habían dividido en 4 grupos: Aoshi junto a Misao, Soujiro con Omasu, Saito con Seijuro y Shougo junto a Misanagi; cada grupo estaba separado por una distancia prudente para evitar que el enemigo tuviera un solo punto al cual atacar. El cristiano se encontraba con la vista fija al sendero por donde vendrían los soldados a buscarlos; Misanagi se debatía entre varios pensamientos cuando sobre su mano se posó la de su esposo, inconscientemente permitió que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de él y ambos terminaron tomados como hacía mucho no lo estaban.

**Shougo (en voz baja, casi para si mismo):** Ai Shiteru, Misanagi-san.

**Misanagi (en el mismo tono):** Ai Shiteru mo, Shougo.

De pronto, Shougo tomó la barbilla de la Ninja y le dio u beso como hacía rato no se lo daba; Misanagi al principio dudó en corresponderle, pero luego terminó arrastrada por ese sentimiento que unía a ambos. No obstante, no podía permitirse una distracción en semejante situación...

**Misanagi (irónica):** La verdad siempre escoges los mejores momentos para todo, ¿neh?.

**Shougo:** No se preocupe Señora Amakusa, si alguien viene y le dispara yo pongo mi cuerpo entre la bala y Usted para evitar que se haga daño.

**Misanagi (sonriendo):** Me parece bien; pero su estrategia tiene una falla: Usted resultaría muerto y me dejaría sola.

**Shougo (sonriendo también):** Detalles, detalles...*sigh*...Si salimos de esto vivos, recuérdame dejar de meterme donde no me llaman, colgar mi sable y dedicarme a vivir contigo junto a todos los hijos que vamos a tener.

**Misanagi:** Bien, pero habrá que hacer espacio para colgar mi Kodachi y mis armas, pues tampoco tengo la más mínima intención de seguir en estas andanzas...Lo de los hijos...ya veremos...

Ambos siguieron charlando sin dejar de tomarse de la mano; esta vez no iban a permitir que sus lazos se desvanecieran sólo porque eran un par de orgullosos cabeza dura. De pronto, un ruido los puso alerta, y seguidamente pudieron ver a un numeroso grupo de soldados que se acercaban.

**Shougo (irónico):** Nuestro comité re bienvenida ha llegado.

**Misanagi (con la misma ironía):** Salgamos a recibirlos.

Los esposos Amakusa dieron la señal a los demás y aguardaron a que los soldados estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para no darles tiempo a replegarse; cuando llegó el momento Misanagi tuvo el "honor" de iniciar la matanza; varios Shurikens y dagas silbaron por los aires y unos cuantos soldados cayeron muertos; fue entonces cuando los disparos hicieron acto de presencia; cuando los soldados de Takashi se percataron ya estaban flanqueados por los cuatro grupos de guerreros, pues recibían ataques del norte, del sur, del este y del oeste; lo peor era que ni siquiera podían divisarlos en la espesura de los árboles por lo que se veían forzados a disparar en todas direcciones esperando darle a alguno de ellos. Algunos soldados, en su desesperación, se alejaban del resto y eran cazados por los Samurai. Omasu no mostraba la menor compasión por sus rivales y asestaba sus shurikens con una puntería envidiable; Misao hacía lo propio y todo esto hacía que los enemigos cayeran como moscas, pronto estuvieron reducidos a unos 70 y con muy pocas municiones; en ese momento, tal y como estaba planeado, los Samurai arremetieron contra ellos sin piedad alguna; las cabezas empezaron a rodar y el número de opositores seguía disminuyendo, esta vez, de manera vertiginosa.

En un suspiro ya sólo restaban unos 20, quienes no representaban oposición alguna; sin embargo, una bala perdida alcanzó el brazo izquierdo del cristiano, quien se vio forzado a detenerse por el dolor; fue entonces cuando 4 soldados se lanzaron hacia él para liquidarlo; Shougo se preparó para defenderse, pero Misanagi apareció a su lado y con una velocidad aterradora decapitó al autor del disparo y a uno de sus acompañantes; sin embargo otro de los 4 se había colocado a sus espaldas y se disponía a asesinarla cuando una daga pasó silbando cerca del rostro de la Ninja y se clavó en el ojo izquierdo del atacante; seguidamente, el autor del lanzamiento se encargó del cuarto sujeto y se acercó a la mujer.

**Misanagi:** Vaya, eres bueno con las dagas, amor.

**Shougo (sobresaltado por el nombre que le había dado su esposa):** Bueno, algo aprendí en mi estadía por Europa...además...yo le tiré al brazo que empuñaba la espada...

**Misanagi (riendo un poco):** Bueno, entonces hay que agradecerle a tu mala puntería.

La conversación fue interrumpida por Soujiro, para indicar que el resto de los enemigos había sido contenido y que no presentaban ninguna baja...Los ocho se reunieron y presentaron sus lamentos al ver la herida del cristiano...

**Shougo:** Bah; no es nada...lo que me molesta es que todas las balas las recibo yo; ¿Alguien desea ocupar mi lugar privilegiado?.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario y por pocos instantes olvidaron la situación por la cual estaban pasando...No pasó mucho para que Saito pusiera fin a la celebración y empezara a planificar las futuras acciones.

**Shougo:** No hay duda de que ellos atacarán Nagoya, si es que no han iniciado el ataque.

**Misao:** Tienes razón; debemos alertarlos.

**Saito:** ¿Estás loca?. En primer lugar, jamás llegaríamos antes que ellos y en Segundo lugar, mira las condiciones en las que estamos; debemos buscar un lugar para descansar y poder planificar una contraofensiva.

**Aoshi:** Por mucho que duela, nada podrá evitar que Nagoya caiga en manos de Takashi.

**Omasu:** El Señor Aoshi tiene razón; no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Al menos, todos estamos aquí y no habrá bajas importantes en esa toma.

**Seijuro:** En ese te equivocas; el Coronel Yakamoto está en el cuartel...al igual que Sanosuke.

**Saito:** El coronel será una pérdida lamentable; por lo demás no hay bajas sustanciales.

**Misao (enfadada):** ¡¿Acaso no te importa la vida de Sano?!.

**Saito:** Para ser breve; no.

**Shougo:** A mí tampoco, pero, por desgracia, mi hermana se moriría si matan a ese infeliz bueno para nada...anyway, de todos modos no hay forma de salvarlo y sólo espero que tenga la suficiente inteligencia como para escapar de allí a tiempo.

**Misanagi:** Sugiero que vayamos a casa; todos nosotros; podemos usarla como centro de operaciones y es obvio que llegaremos a Kyoto primero que ellos; si Takashi toma el control de Kyoto su victoria será definitiva, así que nuestros esfuerzos deben concentrarse allá y no en Nagoya.

Misao quiso seguir defendiendo a Sanosuke, pero la mano de Aoshi en su hombro se lo impidió; sin más discusiones, los ocho salieron rumbo a la antigua capital para esperar el vendaval que se les venía encima.

Las tropas avanzaban con paso firma y decidido para terminar el trabajo que habían iniciado; Nagoya debía caer en manos de su líder lo antes posible para poder iniciar la ofensiva definitiva contra Kyoto. Cada vez estaban más cerca y pronto anexarían esa importante base de operaciones Meiji a sus dominios. Klaudia se encontraba radiante al ver el rumbo que tomaban las cosas; Melders no esperaba la hora en iniciar la toma para seguir matando monos ojirasgados y Takashi seguía planificando las estrategias a seguir y tratando de adivinar los próximos movimientos de sus enemigos; sobretodo los de Shougo y su grupo.

**Takashi (pensando):** El día de la victoria está cerca, ya casi puedo sentirlo. Pronto los pocos focos de resistencia que quedan serán arrasados y el Japón sucumbirá ante mí y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo...

Saito y el resto caminaban sin descanso pues debían llegar a la residencia de los Amakusa lo antes posible para tener tiempo de descansar todo lo necesario y planificar lo que harían contra las fuerzas restauradoras. Seis de ellos no podían evitar su asombro al ver la actitud de los dos restantes: como últimos del grupo, Shougo y Misanagi no sólo iban tomados de la mano al tiempo que caminaban, sino que la Ninja iba recostada del Samurai...eso sin mencionar la cara de bobos idiotas que ambos tenían...pronto el cristiano soltó la mano de su esposa y pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cuello para continuar la travesía unidos en un abrazo...

_Tú, mi proa, mi timón, mi timonel, mi barco y todo,_

_Mi mar, mi ancla, mi arena y mi caña de pescar,_

_Mi brújula y mi norte, mi puerto y mi soporte,_

_Mis velas y mis redes, mi pesca y mi muelle,_

_Mi drama, mi naval mareo, mi capitán y mi tripulación,_

_¿Qué más puede pedir el corazón?._

_Tú, mi piano, mi papel, mi tinta china, verso y todo,_

_Mi mejor musa, mi guitarra y mis intentos de canción,_

_Mi alfabeto en español, mi mejor inspiración,_

_Mis cuartetos, mis clavijas, mis ideas sin valijas,_

_Mis cartas sin correo, esta historia merodeando la razón,_

_¿Qué más puede pedir el corazón?._

_Tú, el teflón donde resbalan mis problemas,_

_Tú mi paz y mi batalla, mi verdad y mi novela._

_Tú, mi vicio, mi adicción mi filosofía,_

_Mi coherencia y mi locura, mi desorden, mi armonía,_

_Tú, mi remedio y mi mal, la kriptonita de este Superman._

_Tú, mi semilla, mi jardín, mi jardinero, flor y todo,_

_Mi mejor abono, mi hoja y tallo, mi rama y mi raíz,_

_Mi sol, mi regadera, mi agua y coladera,_

_Mi fertilización, mi estambre tornasol,_

_Mi polen, mi pistilo en celo, mi lluvia, mi pétalo y botón,_

_¿Qué más puede pedir el corazón?._

_Tú, el teflón donde resbalan mis problemas,_

_Tú mi paz y mi batalla, mi verdad y mi novela._

_Tú, mi vicio, mi adicción mi filosofía,_

_Mi coherencia y mi locura, mi desorden, mi armonía,_

_Tú, mi remedio y mi mal, la kriptonita de este Superman._

_¿Qué pasará con Sanosuke durante la toma de Nagoya?. ¿Cuáles serán los próximos pasos de Takashi?. ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes ahora?. ¿Cuánto durará la felicidad de Shougo y Misanagi?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, inicialmente les diré que la canción que cierra este capítulo se llama "Tú" (Obvio, ¿neh?), y es de ese archifamoso cantautor llamado Ricardo Arjona; la usé para darles una idea del amor que se tienen Shougo y Misa. Grande, ¿neh?.

Felicidades a los que acertaron la forma en que nuestros héroes escapaban de su muerte y espero que el privilegio de leer estas líneas antes que el resto de los mortales sea premio suficiente; sino, denme un número de cuenta para enviarles el premio en efectivo...ja, ja, ja, sólo bromeaba ^^.

Espero que los lectores de esta historia disfruten los cambias que estoy realizando en mi forma de escribir, pero honestamente creo que es para bien y para beneficio de todos ustedes y obvio que para el mío propio ^^. No tengo nada más que agregar por ahora, así que nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	10. Una Espada Siempre Necesita una Cubierta

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 10**

"Una Espada Siempre Necesita Una Cubierta"

_" ... Cuando estuvimos allí, lo rechacé con violencia. Trastabilló, mientras yo cerraba la puerta con un juramento y le ordenaba ponerse en guardia. Vaciló apenas un instante; luego, con un ligero suspiro, desenvainó la espada sin decir palabra y se aprestó a defenderse._

_El duelo fue breve. Yo me hallaba en un frenesí de excitación y sentía en mi brazo la energía y la fuerza de toda una multitud. En pocos segundos lo fui llevando arrolladoramente hasta acorralarlo contra una pared, y allí, teniéndolo a mi merced, le hundí varias veces la espada en el pecho con brutal ferocidad._

_En aquel momento alguien movió el pestillo de la puerta. Me apresuré a evitar una intrusión, volviendo inmediatamente hacia mi moribundo antagonista. ¿Pero qué lenguaje humano puede pintar esa estupefacción, ese horror que se posesionaron de mi frente al espectáculo que me esperaba?. El breve instante en que había apartado mis ojos parecía haber bastado para producir un cambio material en la disposición de aquel ángulo del aposento. Donde antes no había nada, alzábase ahora un gran espejo (o por lo menos me pareció así en mi confusión). Y cuando avanzaba hacia él, en el colmo del espanto, mi propia imagen, pero cubierta de sangre y pálido el rostro, vino a mi encuentro tambaleándose._

_Tal me había parecido, lo repito, pero me equivocaba. Era mi antagonista, era Wilson, quien se erguía ante mí agonizante. Su máscara y su capa yacían en el suelo, donde las había arrojado. No había una sola hebra en sus ropas, ni una línea en las definidas y singulares facciones de su rostro, que no fueran las mías, que no coincidieran en la más absoluta identidad._

_Era Wilson. Pero ya no hablaba en susurro, y hubiera podido creer que era yo mismo el que hablaba cuando dijo: 'Has vencido y yo sucumbo. Pero también tú estás muerto desde ahora...muerto para el mundo, para el cielo y para la esperanza. ¡En mí existías...y al matarme, ve en esta imagen que es la tuya, hasta qué punto te has asesinado a ti mismo con mi muerte!'."_

Su paso era lento e inseguro; su mirada estaba fija en ninguna parte; su mente estaba en blanco. Su cuerpo sólo cumplía una función mecánica: _Andar_. De pronto se detuvo, miró a su alrededor y el paisaje le indicaba que no había errado el camino. El sujeto se encontraba en un antiguo cementerio que recordaba muy bien; en él se podían ver muchas tumbas, pero sólo cuatro se destacaban de entre las otras. Dichos sepulcros se hallaban juntos y significaban mucho en la vida del Samurai; demasiado tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visitado el lugar, pero el recuerdo del mismo estaba fresco en su memoria.

Tres de las tumbas carecían de cruz; sólo poseían una rústica roca cada una. La piedra en cada sepulcro representaba el vano intento de algún hombre en colocar una lápida. Ni siquiera un nombre escrito identificaba a los moradores de esos lugares santos. El cuarto sepulcro se hallaba cerca de los tres anteriores; una cruz de palo indicaba el lugar de descanso de algún mortal, pero carecía de cualquier cosa que indicara la identidad de la persona cuyos restos reposaban allí. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en aquel sitio, pues se encontraba exactamente igual a como estaba la última vez que el recién llegado lo había visto. Árboles en los alrededores, tumbas en medio de un terreno árido y con menos vida que la de los restos que en él dormían; cruces por todos lados y un silencio aterrador. Los pensamientos podían ser escuchados allí, no había ni siquiera un poco de brisa que refrescara a los muertos ni nada que recordara a la vida. Todo el paisaje representaba una sola cosa: _desolación_.

Kenshin se acercó a los sepulcros y se detuvo frente a las tres primeras moradas; levantó su cara hacia el cielo y recordó la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar...

El maestro de la decimotercera Generación del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu caminaba por el bosque sin dejar de pensar en las masacres que había visto durante el desarrollo de la Guerra del Bakumatsu; tantas muertes acabarían por desangrar al país, lejos ayudarlo. De pronto, llegó a un cementerio y en él vio al niño que había salvado de ser asesinado por unos bandidos algún tiempo atrás. Seijuro se acercó y la habló al pequeño.

**Seijuro:** Además de enterrar a tus padres, ¿También hiciste tumbas para los bandidos?.

**Niño:** Ellos no eran mis padres, eran sólo comerciantes de esclavos; mis padres murieron hace un año de una enfermedad...Una vez que dejan de vivir son sólo cadáveres.

De pronto, Seijuro ve tres tumbas que no tienen una cruz de palo como las otras, sino que cada una tiene una piedra.

**Seijuro:** ¿Quiénes eran ellas?.

**Niño:** Kasumi, Akane y Sakura. Las conocí brevemente ... Yo tenía que protegerlas aún si me costaba la vida; pero, al final, ellas me protegieron a mí ... Ellas merecen unas piedras más decentes, pero éstas fueron las que pude conseguir, ni siquiera puedo ofrecerles flores.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Seijuro derramó Sake sobre los tres sepulcros.

**Seijuro:** Es una deshonra que ellas no pudieran disfrutar el sabor de un buen Sake; ahora les ofrezco lo que puedo.

**Niño:** _Arigatou_.

**Seijuro:** _Watashiwa_ Hiko Seijuro _desu_, un espadachín.

**Niño:** Espadas...

**Seijuro:** Aunque no pudiste proteger a los que amaste, fuiste entregado a estas tres mujeres, en tus manos no estaban sus vidas. Tú estás forzado con su responsabilidad. Encuentra la fuerza dentro de ti para sostenerte y para proteger a los demás.

**Niño:** Proteger...

**Seijuro:** ¿Cómo te llamas?.

**Niño:** Shinta.

**Seijuro:** No es un nombre apropiado para un Guerrero. De ahora en adelante serás conocido como "Kenshin".

**Shinta (muy pausadamente):** Kenshin...

**Seijuro:** ¡Tú tendrás la mejor arma!.

Himura miró a su alrededor nuevamente, el panorama podía ser definido con una sola palabra: _lúgubre_, ningún ser humano a Kilómetros; sólo estaban él y los muertos. El Samurai suspiró profundo y posó su mirada en el cuarto sepulcro; el cual, como la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban, tenía una cruz de palo. Lo que marcaba la diferencia con el resto de las tumbas eran las tres piedras que tenía cerca. Kenshin se colocó frente a la cruz y no pudo evitar recordar a esa mujer quien fue su primera esposa, a esa persona que le enseñó el valor de la vida y que le mostró la felicidad por primera vez: _Tomoe_.

Aquellos momentos en esa cabaña fueron inolvidables, Tomoe, aún con su reservada forma de ser, supo brindarle el amor que necesitaba y el afecto que pedía a gritos; ella fue su primera mujer y por mucho tiempo fue la única...Su recuerdo siempre estará clavado en su corazón y en su mente ... Desde que Himura sesgó la vida de ese soldado en el campo de batalla, el recuerdo de la muerte de Tomoe y el de una promesa rota sacudía todo su ser ...

**Kenshin (pensando y con los ojos cerrados):** Yo maté a otros para defender al débil, pero por eso tú perdiste tu felicidad, yo te quité todo lo que era importante para ti sin saberlo ... sin saberlo ... y de esa forma no valgo lo suficiente para protegerte ...

Kenshin se dispuso a lanzar el sablazo final contra el Ninja, quien lo estaba apaleando; y, en ese momento, nuevamente se fue de la realidad a aquel campo donde estaba junto a Tomoe. La mujer puso sus manos en la espalda del Samurai y comenzó a hablarle ...

**Tomoe:** La medicina se vendió mejor de lo que esperaba. Estoy feliz por eso ... No, estoy feliz tan sólo de verte disfrutar la comida ... estoy viendo muchas luces ...

Kenshin recordaba algunas de las frases que le escuchó a Tomoe cuando estuvo junto a ella y de pronto al volverse se encontró en el mismo cementerio donde Seijuro lo vio; sólo que esta vez una de las cruces llevaba la bufanda azul que él traía en la mano cuando fue a buscarla luego de enterarse que era una traidora ...

**Kenshin (pensando):** Tomoe. Yo te protegeré.

El Samurai regresó a la realidad al decir esas palabras y dio el golpe definitivo ... una gran cantidad de sangre emana mientras Battousai afinca su espada para hacer más grande y profunda la herida ... De pronto, Kenshin abre los ojos y se da cuenta que Tomoe se había atravesado entre los dos para arrebatarle la daga al Ninja y que ella había recibido el sablazo de Kenshin junto al Líder de los Ninjas ...

**Líder (agonizando y cayendo al suelo):** Yo no entiendo ... mujeres ...

El Ninja cayó muerto al instante y Tomoe cayó agonizante hacia el otro lado ...

**Kenshin (al percatarse de lo que había hecho):** ¡TOMMOOOOEEEEEEEE!.

Kenshin se acercó a Tomoe y la tomó entre sus brazos ...

**Kenshin (casi en estado de shock):** T...T...Tomoe...

La mujer no dijo nada y con sus últimas fuerzas empuñó la daga que aún conservaba en su s manos, la llevó a la cara de Himura y le hizo la cicatriz horizontal que le completó la cruz en la mejilla izquierda ...

**Tomoe (con su último aliento):** Gomen Nasai ... Darling ...

Y al decir esto, Tomoe murió ... Kenshin quedó petrificado y no dijo nada ... quien también estaba en un estado de shock era Enishi; el muchacho había salido de su escondite atónito ante lo que había presenciado...

**Enishi (en shock):** Neechan ...

Kenshin llevó el cuerpo sin vida de Tomoe a su casa y para el anochecer ya se había aseado y cambiado su ropa por un Kimono de dormir, el cuerpo de Tomoe yacía en la cama y Kenshin estaba arrodillado frente a ella ...

**Kenshin:** Tomoe ... después de tu muerte, finalmente me di cuenta de lo profundo de tu sufrimiento. Tú tuviste que sufrir mucho con todo esto; debió ser difícil para ti. Tú debiste odiarme también, pero al final me protegiste **(acariciando el rostro de la mujer):** y ahora no tendrás que sufrir más, no tendrás que sufrir nuevamente; pero ahora yo tendré que encontrar una forma de remediar mis crímenes, por todos aquellos que murieron protegiéndome y por todos aquellos a quienes he matado. Será doloroso, pero lo más probable es que esté bien; así he estado hasta ahora y si puedo recordar la calidez de tu amor **(comenzando a llorar):** Entonces, tal vez yo ... Tengo que irme ahora, pero ... por un momento ... estemos juntos ... Tomoe ...

Al día siguiente el líder de los _patriotas_ llegó a la cabaña donde estaba Kenshin junto a Tomoe; fuera de la casa ...

**Katsura:** Pero no puedes dejar de usar tu espada todavía. Kyoto está horrible estos días. Por órdenes del gobierno, el Shinsen Gumi nos está cazando. Si no podemos detenerlos, seguramente fallaremos ... Himura

**Kenshin:** Hai.

**Katsura:** Yo le pedí a Tomoe que hiciera algo. Le pedí que se convirtiera en tu cubierta.

**Kenshin (sorprendido):** ¿Cubierta?.

**Katsura:** Sí, y aún ahora ella sigue siendo tu cubierta o al menos eso quisiera creer.

**Kenshin:** Katsura-san ... Lo que puedo hacer ahora es pelear con mi espada, creo que fue por eso que Tomoe quiso protegerme.

**Katsura:** Ya veo.

**Kenshin:** Pero cuando la nueva era empiece ...

**Katsura:** ¿Dejarás tu espada?.

**Kenshin:** No lo sé, pero después de eso no quiero volver a matar ... nunca más.

Katsura se fue por el mismo sendero por el que llegó y, en su camino, no paraba de meditar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido.

**Katsura (pensando):** Shinsaku ... tú tuviste razón todo este tiempo ... Mis disculpas ... El estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu no podía ser usado para destruir la vieja Era ... debió ser usado para proteger la Nueva Era ... Perdóname, Himura.

En la casa donde Tomoe y Kenshin habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, el Samurai ya se había puesto su ropa de siempre y se disponía a marcharse.

**Kenshin:** Tomoe, me voy ahora.

Kenshin se fue e incendió la cabaña, el lugar donde pasó esos días tan felices al lado de su "cubierta" ...

Himura se sentó al lado de la tumba de Tomoe y contempló el cielo. Encima del Samurai, poseía ese color azul claro que siempre tiene, pero a medida que miraba al oeste iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo y anaranjado producto del hermoso atardecer que se daba en ese momento. El guerrero cerró sus ojos, bajó su cara y se dispuso a dormir; quería ver si el sueño lo ayudaba a olvidarse de la pesadilla que, en vigilia, estaba viviendo.

De pronto, todo se hizo oscuridad; el Samurai se puso de pie, pero todo se había tornado negro, el cementerio, el cielo, los árboles, la tierra misma, todo había desaparecido y sólo quedaba la nada y él en medio de ella. De pronto, escuchó el ruido de unos pasos acercarse; el sonido era apenas audible, pero Himura pudo distinguirlo perfectamente. Al volverse, su corazón aceleró el ritmo de sus latidos; sus miembros empezaron a temblar, sus ojos se abrieron por completo y de sus labios brotó una sola palabra: _Tomoe_. Frente a él, se encontraba la mujer que hace mucho tiempo le había cambiado la vida.

**Kenshin (muy despacio y casi en un susurro):** Tomoe.

**Tomoe (sin expresión en su rostro):** Kenshin.

**Kenshin:** Tomoe, no puedo creer que te esté viendo de nuevo. ¿Acaso he muerto?.

**Tomoe:** No, no has muerto, y acá estoy a tu lado. Nunca he dejado de estarlo, siempre te he acompañado desde ese día.

**Kenshin (bajando la cara):** Gomen Nasai. No tiene perdón lo que te hice, primero te arrebaté tu felicidad al matar a tu prometido y luego te quité lo único que te quedaba: Tu vida.

**Tomoe:** Estás equivocado. Es verdad que tú me quitaste la felicidad, pero a cambio me diste otra; junto a ti. Estando a tu lado encontré la felicidad de nuevo, esos días en la cabaña contigo me hicieron sentir amor nuevamente. Todo ese odio que una vez pude tenerte desapareció cuando pude conocer lo frágil que eras y que aún sigues siendo. Y sobre mi vida, esa fue mi decisión. Tú no tienes la culpa de mi muerte; yo quise protegerte así como tú juraste protegerme a mí y a mi felicidad esa noche en la que me entregué a ti por primera y única vez.

**Kenshin:** Aún así, me avergüenza lo que hice. Tú fuiste la persona que me enseñó a amar y así fue como te pagué.

**Tomoe:** No, tú me pagaste al recordarme que mi corazón podía amar de nuevo. ¿Crees que morí estando triste?.

**Kenshin:** ¿Quién no?.

**Tomoe:** Pues no, al morir experimentaba otro sentimiento. Estaba en paz conmigo misma.

**Kenshin:** Ya veo ... Aún no puedo creer que esté aquí, en ninguna parte, hablando contigo. ¿Puedo saber por qué?.

**Tomoe:** Ya te dije que siempre he estado a tu lado. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Katsura?.

**Kenshin (regresando al pasado en su mente):** Katsura-san.

**Tomoe:** Él me dio una misión en vida y aún después de muerta la sigo cumpliendo.

**Kenshin (recordando):** Ser mi cubierta.

**Tomoe:** _Hai_. Y si he decidido permitir que me veas es porque estás dudando de ti y de tus creencias y eso no te ayuda.

**Kenshin:** Entonces imagino que también conoces la causa de mis dudas.

**Tomoe:** _Hai_. Yo estaba a tu lado en ese campo de batalla, así como lo estuve en el final de la Guerra del Bakumatsu y en tus peleas contra Saito, Shishio, Shougo, y Melders. Y, mientras me sigas llevando en tu corazón, yo estaré a tu lado incluso hasta el día de tu muerte; y, entonces nos reuniremos de nuevo.

**Kenshin (dudando un poco):** Gomen Nasai Tomoe-dono, pero creo que debo decirte algo.

**Tomoe (sin dejar de verlo):** ¿Me hablarás de tu matrimonio con Kaoru-san?.

**Kenshin (sobresaltado):** ¿Lo sabías?.

**Tomoe (con una imperceptible sonrisa):** ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?. Claro que lo sabía y no te culpo por eso. Al fin y al cabo yo estoy muerta y tú mereces rehacer tu vida con alguien que te quiera; además, Kaoru fue hecha para ti.

**Kenshin:** _Arigatou_.

**Tomoe:** Recuerda, en cada pequeña cosa que hiciste durante todo este tiempo, estuve a tu lado. Pero, es en este momento donde debo intervenir. En tus anteriores confrontaciones siempre fuiste fiel a tus convicciones y jamás dudaste de tus creencias; ni siquiera cuando estuviste al borde de la muerte en tu batalla contra Shishio ni cuando quedaste ciego en tu pelea contra Shougo. Ahora, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tienes una duda real y poderosa en tu corazón.

**Kenshin:** Es verdad, en este momento no sé qué es lo correcto y qué no lo es. Sinceramente, creo que Jinei tenía razón: "Un Hitokiri siempre es un Hitokiri". Cuando me enfrenté a él iba a matarlo, Tomoe. Si estuviste allí, sabes que tengo razón; iba a asesinar a ese hombre para liberar a Kaoru de su hechizo, pero el destino no quiso que lo hiciera en ese momento, _karma_. Sin embargo, durante esta última confrontación, por más que me concentré y por más que tuve cuidado, no pude evitar que mi espada se manchara de sangre. Pero, lo peor es que luego la levanté en contra de mis propios compañeros.

**Tomoe:** Tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder, ese es tu _karma_. No podías ocultar a Battousai toda tu vida; afortunadamente, tus anteriores enfrentamientos fueron muy distintos a la Guerra del Bakumatsu, todos menos tu segunda pelea contra Saito, y allí Battousai hizo su primera aparición desde que decidiste usar esa _Sokabatou_; no obstante, ese no era el momento para que regresara tu pasado y por ello esa lucha fue detenida a tiempo. Esta nueva Guerra que vive el Japón, donde el hijo lucha contra el padre, el hermano contra el hermano y el vecino contra el vecino es el momento propicio para el regreso del Battousai. ¿No lo ves?. Este es el inicio de un segundo _Bakumatsu no Douran_. Por eso, ahora es cuando menos debes flaquear.

**Kenshin:** Yo siempre pensé que todo lo anterior había sucedido porque mi _karma_ era dejar atrás mi pasado. Yo prometí que no volvería a matar y he faltado a mi promesa, eso me ha dejado sin honor y un Samurai no puede vivir sin él. He meditado mucho esta decisión, pero ya está hecha: Me haré el _Harakiri_.

**Tomoe (sobresaltada):** ¡¿_Nani_?!. ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!. Este no es el momento de tu muerte; esa promesa que hiciste estaba condenada a ser rota desde que salió de tus labios, así que tu honor no ha sido dañado. Tu cabeza y tu corazón no estaban en paz cuando la sellaste, además esa promesa iba en contra de tu _karma_. ¿Es que no lo ves?. Battousai no puede ser escondido, pero sí puede ser usado a tu favor. Tú no puedes ir por la vida con esa filosofía de "No Matar" eternamente; tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto. ¿Qué pensabas?. ¿Que podías ir a esa Guerra y salir airoso sin tomar una vida?. En la Guerra, sea por el motivo que sea, siempre hay vencedores y vencidos; y el precio de su culminación siempre es el mismo:_ Seres Humanos Muertos_. Desde el mismo momento que decidiste participar en esta confrontación, aceptaste (aunque fuera forma inconsciente) que Battousai regresaría.

**Kenshin:** ¡_Iyé_!. Battousai había quedado enterrado en el pasado para no volver jamás; esto nunca debió suceder y su ocurrió es porque soy débil, por eso ya no merezco seguir en el mundo de los vivos.

**Tomoe (exaltada):** ¡_Baka!_.

Kenshin se sorprendió enormemente, tras escuchar el insulto de Tomoe. Era la primera vez que veía a su antigua esposa en tal estado de rabia; a través de sus ojos la ira fluía hacia el exterior y su mirada estaba clavada en él. Los puños de la mujer estaban cerrados y ella los apretaba con fuerza para tratar de contenerse. Tomoe no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía concebir la idea de que Kenshin realmente estuviera pensando en quitarse la vida, eso fue suficiente para que su rabia saliera a flote por primera vez.

**Tomoe:** ¡Battousai no puede ser enterrado!. ¡Battousai no puede ser echado al olvido!. ¡Battousai no puede ser desaparecido!. ¿Sabes por qué?. ¡PORQUE TÚ ERES BATTOUSAI!. Kenshin Himura y Hitokiri Battousai son un mismo ser; mientras niegues a Battousai, negarás una parte de ti. Ningún ser humano puede vivir si se niega a sí mismo. Mientras sigas con la idea de sepultar a Battousai en el pasado, siempre regresará para recordarte que mientras tú vivas, él vive. Si persistes en tu idea de "No matar", él te hará saber que hay momentos en que es necesario. Sólo cuando aceptes su existencia que es la tuya propia, sólo entonces serás capar de dominar a los demonios de tu pasado y será en ese momento que te volverás un verdadero Samurai. Esa promesa que hiciste, sólo la hizo la mitad de tu ser, por ello ante ningún ser viviente puede ser considerada válida.

**Kenshin (sin saber qué hacer):** Tomoe.

**Tomoe:** Los asesinatos cometidos en la finalización de la Era Tokugawa fueron cometidos por Kenshin Himura, y eso no puedes negarlo. Hitokiri Battousai es sólo el nombre con que la gente te conocía, pero sólo es un nombre, nada más. No puedes pretender separarte en un lado bueno y uno malo; eso es negarte como ser humano. Tú eres Kenshin Himura, ese cruel asesino que perdió a sus padres por una enfermedad, que fue entrenado por Seijuro Hiko XIII para dominar el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, que me arrebató mi felicidad, pero que me dio una nueva. Tú eres una persona maravillosa y por eso me enamoré de ti, pero también eres un poderoso guerrero asesino. Es cierto, que el Mitsurugi está concebido para proteger al débil, pero también es verdad que la espada es un arma asesina y que ese estilo se concibió para matar. No puedes ir en contra de los preceptos básicos.

**Kenshin:** Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?. ¿Seguir mi vida matando al que se me atraviese en el camino?.

**Tomoe:** Sabes que esa no es la respuesta, esa respuesta yace en tu corazón y creo que ya la has encontrado. Ahora debo irme, mi misión ha sido cumplida, creo que Katsura-san podrá descansar tranquilo. Tú eres Kenshin Himura, Samurai del Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Hitokiri Battousai no es más que otra forma de decir tu nombre. Adiós.

**Kenshin:** ¡Tomoe!. Espera.

**Tomoe:** ¿Sí?

**Kenshin (mirándola a los ojos):** _Arigatou_.

**Tomoe (sonriéndole):** No tienes que darme las gracias, sólo cumplía con mi deber.

**Kenshin:** ¿Te volveré a ver?.

**Tomoe:** Una espada siempre necesita una cubierta; así que mientras vivas y me recuerdes, yo estaré a tu lado. Sólo espero que en nuestra siguiente vida logremos estar juntos y ser felices, esa es mi esperanza. _Ja ne_. Hasta siempre, amor mío.

**Kenshin:** No, espera, Tomoe.

El Samurai despertó bruscamente y cuando lo hizo, ya era avanzada la noche; miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que seguía en el cementerio. Todo había sido un sueño, pero Kenshin estaba seguro de que Tomoe se encontraba a su lado; ella, como siempre, tenía razón. Battousai no podía ser negado, porque eso implicaría negarse a sí mismo. De ahora en adelante se esmeraría por conocer esa parte de su ser para poder controlarla y regresar a ser uno solo. Ahora estaba seguro de que lo lograría porque Tomoe sería su cubierta. Juntos encontrarían el equilibrio necesario para poder seguir adelante; ahora sabía que lo que había ocurrido no había sido culpa suya sino _karma_. Y la respuesta a su pregunta ya había sido hallada, ahora podía pensar en regresar para ayudar a sus amigos y al Japón ante esta nueva amenaza. Un nuevo y verdadero Kenshin había nacido.

En la base de Nagoya, el Coronel Yakamoto estaba muy molesto por la repentina desaparición de Soujiro, Misanagi y Seijuro. Obviamente de las tres ausencias la que más le enervaba era la de la Ninja. El militar no podía creer que esa mujer hubiera sido capaz de irse de esa forma; pero claro, eso le ocurría por estarse fiando de mujeres, las Guerras fueron hecha exclusivamente para los hombres y las mujeres sólo tenían la obligación de quedarse en casa; eso era lo que pensaba el Coronel, mientras recorría de un lado a otro la habitación. De pronto, Sanosuke hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

**Cnel. Yakamoto:** ¿No has sabido nada de ellos?.

**Sano:** No, hasta ahora nada.

**Cnel. Yakamoto:** _Kuso_. Esa mujer me va a oír y también los otros dos. Bueno, será mejor que nos alistemos para partir, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los demás se fueron a la batalla y aún no tenemos noticias de ellos.

**Sanosuke:** Bien, yo iré con ustedes.

**Cnel. Yakamoto:** Como quieras.

El guerrero salió del lugar y se comenzó a preparar para la travesía, de pronto escuchó cierta conversación afuera y salió a investigar, cuando lo hizo pudo ver a varios soldados impidiéndole el paso a una mujer. El luchador se acercó para ver quien era y cuando estuvo a corta distancia pudo detallar a la recién llegada. Era una mujer morena, de ojos verdes, cabello negro y bastante largo, el cual llevaba recogido de modo que dos largas coletas le caían (una a cada lado del rostro); además, iba vestida con un kimono muy llamativo por los colores que tenía. Sanosuke llegó hasta el sitio y pidió hablar con la mujer.

**Sano:** ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?. ¿Qué se le ofrece?.

**?:** Deseo hablar con el Coronel Yakamoto. Es importante.

**Sano:** Comprenderá que estamos en una contingencia y que no podemos llevarla con el Coronel sin siquiera saber quién es usted. Podría ser una espía.

**?:** ¡_Kuso_!. Muy bien, mi nombre es Takagi Tokio. Y, soy la esposa de Hajime Saito.

**Sano:** ¡¿_Nani_?!. ¿Quiere decir que usted es la esposa de Hajime Saito?. ¿Acaso escuché bien?. ¿Del policía Hajime Saito?.

**Tokio (sin sentir la más mínima gracia por el comportamiento del hombre):** Pues, creo que eso es lo que acabo de decir. ¿Me dejará pasar ahora?.

**Sano:** Vaya, aún no puedo creer que usted sea quien dice. Ese ser no se merece tanta belleza. Yo pensaba que su esposa...

**Tokio (haciendo lo imposible para permanecer calmada):** ¿Era una especie de bruja?. ¿Una abominación acaso?.

**Sano (dándose cuenta de la porquería que había hecho):** ¡No!. No, por favor, nada de eso, faltaba más. Es más, ¿Por qué no pasa de una vez?. ¡Vamos, dejen pasar a la mujer!.

**Tokio (con falsa cortesía):** Gracias.

Sanosuke la condujo hasta la presencia del Coronel. La mujer se presentó y el militar se mostró cordial, y hasta amable con la esposa del Samurai. Definitivamente el que ella fuera la esposa de Saito influía bastante en el comportamiento del Coronel. A decir verdad, nadie quería estar de enemigo del policía a quien se le conocía por ser muy frío e implacable con sus rivales. En pocos minutos la puso al tanto de la situación (omitiendo la parte de la desaparición de los tres sujetos ya descritos) y la mujer, luego de unos minutos de análisis, decidió ir con ellos al campo de batalla. En ese momento, ninguno de los tres podía imaginarse que el campo de batalla se acercaba a ellos a pasos agigantados.

Sanosuke y Tokio salieron del lugar y se dispusieron a partir junto con la tropa. El guerrero no podía evitar mirar a la mujer que tenía al lado; era muy bonita y su rostro irradiaba calidez, pero al mismo tiempo temor. No había duda alguna de que el policía había contado con mucha suerte al tenerla como esposa.

**Sano:** Bien, creo que pronto iniciaremos el viaje.

**Tokio:** Cuanto antes mejor.

**Sano:** Y, ¿Hace mucho que están casados?.

**Tokio (lanzándole una mirada de verdadero hielo al hombre):** Eso no es de su incumbencia. Usted sólo necesita saber que él y yo estamos felizmente casados.

**Sano:** Hey, lo siento, tampoco es para que me trate de esa forma. Es verdad que me porté como un bruto hace un rato, pero fue más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Es verdad que Saito una vez habló de usted con Kenshin, pero ninguno de nosotros pensó que era cierto. ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?. ¿Me perdona la vida?

**Tokio (sonriendo):** Ya veremos; además, por la manera de ser de Saito, no me extraña para nada que usted reaccionara de esa forma.

**Sano:** Por favor, no me trate de usted, suena demasiado formal. Mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara, pero mis amigos me llaman Sano y usted es bienvenida a hacerlo también.

**Tokio (dejando que su rabia se fuera):** Muy bien, Sano.

El hombre iba a decir otra cosa cuando de pronto el caos se apoderó de la base. Soldados empezaron a correr de un lado a otro y la voz de alarma se dio en el lugar. Los dos se pusieron de pie alertas y trataron de averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. En ese momento, el Coronel Yakamoto se acercó a ellos, su rostro estaba blanco como una hoja de papel y no podía articular sonido alguno. Tokio y Sanosuke no comprendían aún porque el escándalo y le preguntaron al militar qué era lo que pasaba; entonces el Coronel como pudo levantó su brazo derecho y señaló uno de los puestos de vigilancia. Los otros dos fueron al sitio señalado y al llegar a él se quedaron helados al ver a un regimiento entero, usando el estandarte de las tropas de Takashi, acercarse a ellos con intenciones poco pacíficas.

_Miro a mi alrededor y sólo veo oscuridad._

_Trato de escapar, pero donde voy siempre es igual._

_Sólo quisiera huir a otro mundo y hallar la felicidad._

_Pues en el que estoy ahora sólo encuentro soledad._

_Mi amiga es la amargura. Mi compañera la tristeza y mi celestina la Luna._

_Sólo pienso en ti y en el vacío que has dejado._

_Pues en todo este tiempo mi amor por ti no ha cambiado._

_¿Qué sucederá ahora en la Base de Nagoya?. ¿Podrán sobrevivir Sanosuke y Tokio?. ¿Qué papel jugará la esposa de Saito en la Guerra?. ¿Qué hará Kenshin ahora?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

Primero que nada, haré una pequeña aclaratoria aquí: En el anime se da a entender que la tumba de Tomoe está en Kyoto; mientras que en el OVA 4 se da a entender que su sepulcro está en un bosque desconocido dentro del Japón. En este fan fic se seguirá lo que dicen los 4 OVAs.

Al inicio de este capítulo podrán leer los último párrafos de una de las "Narraciones Extraordinarias" de ese destacado escritor (y uno de mis favoritos personales) Edgar Allan Poe. La historia se llama "William Wilson" y trata sobre un hombre que se consigue con otro que, sin ser familia, es exactamente igual a él, no sólo en apariencia sino en carácter, gustos y pensamientos. Y no sólo eso, el otro sujeto, que incluso se llama igual que él, empieza a desplazarlo en la Universidad y a desenmascararlo en algunos tratos turbios que tenía; los párrafos que decidí extraer son de cuando William Wilson decide poner punto final a su otro yo, pero en la conclusión de la historia el sujeto (aparentemente) se mata a sí mismo. ¿Por qué la he colocado?. Pues porque se identifica con el duelo interno de Kenshin Himura; la verdad quise poner algo del libro del Dr. Jeykill y Mr. Hide, pero no pude conseguir esa obra. En mi opinión personal, creo que en el caso de Himura sería Dr. Kenshin y Mr. Battousai.

Al final de este capítulo leerán un pequeño poema escrito por mi persona, no sé si se adapta o no a este episodio, pero consideré propicio el momento para dejar colar uno de mis escritos en verso para su lectura, espero les haya gustado.

Bueno, acá está un capítulo donde más de la mitad del mismo está dedicado a Kenshin y Tomoe. Sanosuke también tiene su participación y el episodio sirve de marco para el ingreso de Tokio a la historia. En este punto debo agradecerle a mi querida _Sensei_ Nyaar porque me he basado en el perfil que ella ha hecho de la esposa de Saito para desarrollarla. Si quieren leer dicho perfil no dejen de visitar su site.

Como les decía, en este capítulo ni Shougo, ni Misanagi, ni Sayo, ni Shouzo tienen protagonismo; esto lo digo en respuesta a los diferentes mails que he recibido diciendo que Shougo no tiene porqué tener tanta importancia. Bien, yo difiero mucho de esas opiniones y les diré la razón: La gran mayoría de los fan fics siguen la línea trazada de que Kenshin es el héroe y protagonista absoluto y es quien siempre termina salvando el día. La verdad nunca me ha gustado ser "uno más del montón" y por eso quise darle a mi historia un matiz totalmente diferente. Es muy feo que cuando alguien lee un fic de RK diga: "Vaya, qué raro, Kenshin y su Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki". Eso vuelve a las historias predecibles por muy bien narradas y contadas que estén. Es como ver las novelas, pueden ser muy buenas y tener gran presupuesto, pero irremediablemente, al final, la chica pobre se quedará con el hombre rico. Además, si yo no pongo a Shougo como uno de los personajes principales nadie va a venir a hacerlo por mí.

El otro punto, es sobre Kenshin y su asesinato; bien, en las peleas del anime y del manga (fuera de la Guerra del Bakumatsu), Himura no se enfrenta a una verdadera rebelión, sino a diversos antagonistas; en mi historia, el Samurai está en medio de una guerra civil; así que vamos a ser sensatos. ¿Creen ustedes que un Samurai puede sobrevivir a una batalla contra un ejército sin matar a nadie?. Si yo hubiese escrito eso me habría llamado a mi mismo mentiroso o me habría puesto como Jim Carrey en la película "Mentiroso, Mentiroso". Es cierto, que eso va en contra de la filosofía original de Kenshin, pero no deja de tener lógica, sino, lean de nuevo lo que le dice Tomoe a Himura.

Una cosa más, recuerden que la trama original no debe ser una camisa de fuerza que coarte la creatividad del escritor, al contrario, debe ser sólo un punto de partida para desarrollar nuevas ideas. En la portada de esta historia hago referencia a un fic de Candy Candy, cuya autora se llama Alys Avalos; el fic se llama "Reencuentro en el Vórtice" y gran parte de él se desarrolla teniendo a Terry y a Candy en medio de la 1ª Guerra Mundial. Todo el que halla visto ese anime jamás se puede imaginar a ese par en semejante situación, además la autora nos muestra a una Candy adulta y mucho más madura, dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiere; muy distinta a la adolescente dispuesta a sacrificarse por los demás que nos pinta el anime y el manga. Ese fic ha sido un verdadero éxito en los lectores de habla hispana, habla inglesa y habla francesa, pues está en esos tres idiomas (la autora domina esas tres lenguas).

Mi opinión es que mientras el fic lleve consigo la esencia de la serie, no tiene más límites que la propia imaginación. Además, recuerden que los fan fics nacieron para responder a una sola pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si ... ?. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	11. Nuevos Comienzos y Nuevas Esperanzas

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 11**

"Nuevos Comienzos y Nuevas Esperanzas"

Ocho figuras se veían por entre los árboles; iban en parejas y a cierta distancia una de la otra; su paso era tranquilo y cauteloso. Todas las personas caminaban sin hacer el menor ruido y en sus rostros se podía leer frustración e impotencia. Al frente iban Seijuro y Saito; detrás de ellos se encontraban Aoshi y Misao, luego Omasu junto a Soujiro y finalmente Shougo cerraba la formación con Misanagi. Las palabras habían sido olvidadas por todos y sólo quedaba lugar para el silencio; cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para llegar a su destino: _Kyoto_. Era evidente que la esperanza se había alejado de los corazones de esas ocho almas y que dicho sentimiento había sido desplazado por la resignación. Todos sabían que habían fallado en su intento de detener a Takashi. Era obvio que su adversario había sido completamente subestimado y que su organización sólo dejaba filtrar lo que le interesaba. Lo más doloroso era la cantidad de vidas que se habían perdido por culpa de ese error de apreciación; y, ahora ellos mismos se encontraban huyendo, a sabiendas que la Base Meiji de Nagoya iba a ser arrasada y posiblemente todos sus ocupantes iban a ser tomados por sorpresa y posteriormente asesinados.

Eso sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que con la toma de Nagoya, Takashi estaría en control de la mitad de país; además, estaría en una posición envidiable para lanzar su ofensiva final: _La Toma de Kyoto_. Si la antigua capital del Japón caía en las manos _restauradoras_ sería prácticamente imposible derrotarlas; los miembros del gobierno Meiji así como altos funcionarios civiles y militares se habían retirado a esa ciudad poco antes de que Tokio cayera en manos _patriotas_, por lo que al perderse Kyoto ya no habría lugar a donde ir fuera del puerto de Nagasaki y si la situación llegaba a ese extremo la única acción posible sería huir por ese puerto hacia Europa y entregarle definitivamente las riendas del país a Takashi. Eso significaría el fin definitivo de la Era Meiji y todo lo que ella representaba.

El regimiento avanzaba decidido a aplastar la Base Meiji, pues era lo único que se interponía entre ellos y la ciudad de Nagoya; Melders y Klaudia iban al frente, mientras que Takashi estaba en medio de sus soldados para procurarse protección y poder transmitir las órdenes con la celeridad requerida. Cuando el regimiento estuvo a una determinada distancia, el líder de los _restauradores_ ordenó que se detuviesen y mandó a llamar a sus dos personas de confianza para darles las instrucciones sin intermediarios.

**Takashi:** Muy bien, ha llegado la hora de aplastar a esos gusanos; en este momento no hay lugar para los errores ni para las dudas. Melders, toma los hombres que consideres necesarios y procura que ese fuerte pase a nuestras manos; ya sabes que no quiero prisioneros, que nadie escape. ¿Me has entendido?.

**Melders:** Perfectamente; de inmediato pondré en ejecución sus órdenes.

**Takashi:** Bien.

Cuando Melders se retiró, Takashi se alejó de sus tropas junto a Klaudia y cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente para no ser escuchados decidió hablarle.

**Klaudia (un poco contrariada):** ¿Qué hacemos aquí?. ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir junto con Melders?. ¿Qué sucede?.

**Takashi:** No hagas preguntas cuando conoces las respuestas; sabes perfectamente porqué te he traído lejos de los demás; tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

**Klaudia:** Pues sigo sin entender, si vamos a discutir alguna estrategia bien pudimos haberlo hecho bajo la protección del regimiento.

**Takashi:** Vaya, veo que quieres hacerte la tonta con todo esto. Perfecto, entonces seré un poco más claro contigo. Nosotros dejamos algo inconcluso hace ya algún tiempo y creo que es hora de tomar decisiones al respecto.

**Klaudia:** Entre nosotros no hay nada inconcluso, a menos que te refieras a esta Guerra.

**Takashi (clavando su mirada en los ojos de la mujer):** ¿Estás segura de eso?. ¿Necesito ser más específico?.

**Klaudia (dejando su pequeño teatro de lado):** Nuestra relación quedó terminada desde aquella conversación que tuvimos luego de nuestro intento fallido de tomar esta ciudad.

**Takashi:** Precisamente por eso he decidido revivirla hoy; justo cuando la toma de Nagoya es un éxito seguro.

**Klaudia:** Nuestros logros militares no tienen nada que ver con nuestros logros sentimentales; nuestra relación fue un error desde el comienzo y ambos lo sabemos.

**Takashi:** Vaya, esas fueron casi las mismas palabras que me dijiste aquella vez.

**Klaudia:** Me sorprende que las recuerdes, pero eso sólo indica que mi opinión no ha cambiado desde ese día hasta hoy.

**Takashi:** Un momento, deja que te aclare algo: Dije que tus palabras eran casi las mismas, pero tu mirada es muy diferente hoy; aquella vez tus ojos se mostraban decididos y transmitían lo irrefutable de tus conclusiones, pero hoy tu mirada desmiente tus palabras.

**Klaudia:** Creo que ves cosas donde no las hay.

**Takashi:** ¿De verdad crees eso?. Vaya, entonces creo que no tiene caso seguir esta conversación, fue un error haberte traído aquí desde un principio, regresemos.

**Klaudia:** _Hai_.

En el primer descuido de la mujer, Takashi se lanzó hacia ella y trató de abrazarla, pero no contó con los excelentes reflejos de Klaudia quien desenfundó y le lanzó un zarpazo al ex-daimío quien cayó al suelo quejándose por el dolor y tomándose uno de sus costados. El corazón de la mujer casi se detiene al ver lo que había hecho: por segunda vez levantaba su espada contra Takashi. Rápidamente, la agresora corrió a su lado y se arrodilló junto a él.

**Klaudia:** Por favor, discúlpame, no fue mi intención herirte. ¿Estás bien?. Yo, yo no lo hice con intención, fue una acción inconsciente producto de mis reflejos.

**Takashi:** ¿Tanto me odias?. ¿Es eso lo que sientes por mí?.

**Klaudia:** No; nunca he dicho que te odio, nada más lejos de eso.

**Takashi:** Klaudia, diré esto sólo una vez y espero que me escuches: Todo lo que dije aquel día fue falso, yo no sentía nada de eso, al contrario, mi amor seguía intacto, simplemente me di cuenta que tú ya no deseabas estar a mi lado y quise darte la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ese error lo he estado pagando desde ese día hasta hoy; todos estos meses traté de negar lo que mi corazón sentía; traté de callar lo que todo mi ser decía a gritos. A pesar de todo esto te sigo amando como el primer día; aún recuerdo nuestra primera noche juntos y recuerdo que a tu lado pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida. Reconozco que no supe cuidar tu amor y que fue mi culpa que nuestra relación llegara a tal estado de deterioro, pero he aprendido mi lección; cada noche sin ti me reafirmó que yo sólo puedo estar con una persona y esa eres tú. Yo me dediqué por entero a esta Guerra para tratar de olvidarte, pero está de más decirte que no ha funcionado; así que te preguntaré por última vez: ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?, ¿De verdad todo ese amor murió como me dijiste?.

La mujer escuchó cada palabra de Takashi y sintió como se estremecía por dentro; ella también había mentido esa noche, aunque no del todo; era verdad que ya la relación entre ambos se había vuelto insostenible, pero más verdad era que ni siquiera eso había mermado el amor que sentía por él y aún ahora después de tantos meses lo amaba tanto o más que antes. Una parte de ella quería abrazarlo y decirle que también lo amaba y que sólo a él le pertenecía, pero otra parte sentía un inmenso temor; estaba aterrada por las consecuencias de esa decisión, pero a lo que más le temía era a un segundo fracaso; ella estaba segura de que no lo soportaría y sus dudas cegaron a su corazón y fueron esas dudas las que hablaron por ella.

**Klaudia (mirándolo a los ojos):** Ya te he respondido a esa pregunta; entre los dos ya no puede existir nada más. Espero que entiendas y espero que sea la última vez que preguntes. Ahora debemos regresar con los demás para que te vean esa herida.

**Takashi (con tono resolutivo):** Bien, entonces aquí está mi última orden para ti y deseo que la cumplas al pie de la letra: "A partir de este momento quedas a cargo de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro; serás la líder absoluta de la rebelión y llevarás al Japón a un nuevo período. Melders será el segundo al mando y tu primer general; escucha con mucha cautela sus consejos y recomendaciones y nunca te fíes por completo de él; es muy leal a la causa, pero es más leal a sí mismo. Cuando tomes Nagoya reagrupa a los demás regimientos e inicia la ofensiva contra Kyoto sin perder tiempo. Recuerda que Shougo y los demás deben haber escapado y deben estar rumbo a esa ciudad en este momento; además, es obvio que al llegar iniciarán los preparativos de la defensa de la misma, por lo que no debemos dejarlos pensar mucho. Cuando se dé la pelea final, quiero que tú misma te encargues de mandar al cristiano al más allá; y, finalmente, confío en tu capacidad para encaminar a este país a un mejor futuro".

La mujer se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras; no cabía duda de que Takashi estaba marcando una despedida con ellas y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que iba a hacer aquel hombre; sin embargo, trató de poner en orden sus ideas y se dirigió a su líder.

**Klaudia (aparentando calma):** ¿Por qué esa orden?. ¿Estás pensando en abandonarnos?. Si es así no creas que lo permitiré.

**Takashi:** ¿Desobedecerás una orden directa?. Eso es traición y se paga con la muerte, así que espero no pretendas mantener esa postura. Ya que tienes curiosidad por saber el motivo de mi orden te complaceré. No puedo dirigir una rebelión cuando mi corazón está entregado por completo a otra cosa; esta situación se ha tornado insoportable e intolerable, es por ello que te traje hasta acá, no creas que esta decisión la he tomado producto de tu respuesta; esta resolución la tomé mucho antes sólo que su ejecución dependía de las palabras que escuchara de tus labios. No puedo estar al frente de esto por las razones que ya expuse y sinceramente sin esta revolución y sin ti ya no me queda ninguna razón para vivir. Por favor, regresa con los demás; yo le pondré fin a esto de una vez por todas haciéndome el _Harakiri_. Sólo espero que en mi siguiente vida pueda estar junto a ti. Una cosa más; no debes temer por tu vida, cuando pregunten por mi persona muéstrales este documento y todo quedará aclarado.

Takashi le entregó un pergamino a Klaudia quien lo tomó y leyó detenidamente; en él estaba el nombramiento de ella como líder absoluta y la información de la decisión tomada por el ex-daimío. Al notar que el papel tenía el sello de la Sociedad, la mujer se percató de la seriedad de las palabras de su líder; en verdad esa decisión no había sido tomada por el dolor del momento sino que había sido planificada mucho antes. La mujer levantó su mirada hacia Takashi y el hombre pudo ver lágrimas en el rostro de su amada pero sus labios permanecieron sellados y eso terminó de matar toda esperanza de reconciliación. El ex-daimío se dio media vuelta con un ademán de despedida y se comenzó a alejar del lugar; fue en ese momento cuando Klaudia no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos por más tiempo. Una cosa era resignarse a tenerlo sólo como líder y otra era perderlo para siempre. Un grito ahogado detuvo al hombre, quien al volverse pudo ver a su amada arrodillada y arrugando el documento en medio del llanto; Takashi se acercó a ella y la mujer levantó su rostro, el cual estaba enteramente cubierto de lágrimas, para mirarlo a la cara.

**Klaudia (en medio de una crisis):** Por favor, no lo hagas; no me dejes sola. Yo puedo resignarme a no tenerte a mi lado como mi compañero y pareja; pero jamás sobreviviría a perderte para siempre. Yo, yo te mentí hace un rato, y también te mentí aquella noche; este sentimiento que llevo en mi corazón sigue tan firme como al comienzo y tal vez mucho más. Takashi, yo, yo te amo. Y si no lo dije antes fue por culpa mis tontos miedos, nuestra primera separación me dolió en el alma y un nuevo fracaso sería insoportable para mí. Por favor, perdóname, perdóname.

El hombre sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho al escuchar las palabras que Klaudia pronunciaba en medio del llanto; no dudó un instante en arrodillarse junto a ella, tomarle ese hermoso rostro que las lágrimas en vano trataban de ocultar y darle ese beso que por tantas noches había soñado.

**Takashi:** Si sientes temor de un nuevo fracaso, entonces no fracasaremos. Sólo deseo saber si estás dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo; esta vez prometo que lucharé por nosotros, sólo quiero contar con tu ayuda para que la pelea la libremos los dos.

**Klaudia (recobrando un poco la calma):** Sí, sí quiero estar contigo de nuevo y sí estoy dispuesta a luchar por los dos junto a ti.

Takashi ayudó a Klaudia a ponerse de pie y ambos se unieron en un gran abrazo y un beso, al cual le siguieron muchos más. Por desgracia, ese no era el momento para darle rienda suelta a ese sentimiento que había renacido en sus corazones pues tenían una misión que cumplir, así que decidieron regresar con las tropas; además, ya habría tiempo para que consumaran su amor. No obstante, antes de volver, Klaudia tomó el documento que Takashi le había entregado y, con su espada, lo cortó en trozos para que fuera completamente ilegible y lo lanzó a cualquier parte en el bosque, porque una nueva oportunidad había empezado para ellos.

Ninguno de los dos podía darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos; la cantidad de soldados que poseían las tropas enemigas parecía interminable; esa interfase tierra cielo que se puede ver en el horizonte había quedado perfectamente oculta por el ejército rival. La gravedad de la situación era evidente; en la Base no había los hombres suficientes como para hacerle frente a semejante oponente y por si fuera poco el aire derrotista de los soldados leales al Meiji, incluyendo al Coronel Yakamoto, era un enemigo más poderoso que cualquier armada. Tokio no tenía la menor intención de morir en ese lugar y mucho menos en manos de las tropas enemigas; por lo que una resolución se encasilló en su mente: _Escapar_. El momento era ése; si esperaba a que el ataque diera comienzo sería imposible huir, por ello se alejó del sitio donde estaba junto al otro Guerrero y se fue al extremo posterior del cuartel. Sin embargo, Sanosuke fue tras ella y sin dejarle tiempo a nada la detuvo.

**Sano:** ¿Qué pretende?. ¿Acaso piensa irse?. ¿Abandonará a todos?.

**Tokio (irónica):** Vaya, ¿Cómo te enteraste?. Pues sí. No pienso dejar que esos seres claven mi cabeza en una estaca y la pongan en cualquier sitio. Yo soy la esposa de Hajime Saito y a él le debo cierto respeto y también me debo respeto a mí misma.

**Sano:** ¿Acaso crees que es honorable salir huyendo en una situación tan crítica como ésta?.

**Tokio:** Para serte sincera, prefiero salvar el pellejo de forma cruel y no morir de forma honorable; así que te agradezco que me dejes el camino libre, no quisiera tener que ponerme violenta contigo.

**Sano (en voz muy baja):** Siendo esposa de Saito no lo dudo.

**Tokio:** ¿_Nani_?.

**Sano:** No, nada **(pensando):** Esta mujer tiene mucha razón, no hay forma de que ese ejército pueda ser detenido y los que se queden aquí están condenados a morir. Yo tampoco puedo perecer acá, no ahora; Sayo nunca me lo perdonaría. Además, yo le hice una promesa.

**Tokio:** Bien, entonces me voy.

**Sano:** Mejor dicho, nos vamos; yo iré con usted.

**Tokio (sorprendida e irónica):** ¿En serio?. ¿Qué pasó con ese discurso acerca de lo honorable?.

**Sano:** Pues, tengo una esposa que no se va a sentir para nada consolada con esas palabras si llego muerto a casa.

**Tokio:** Vaya, así que eres casado; bueno, entonces si has decidido "escapar" será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

**Sano:** _Hai_.

Los dos escalaron el muro trasero de la Base y pronto estuvieron en medio de una carrera por sus vidas; no tuvieron que esperar mucho para escuchar los sonidos de la batalla que se había iniciado tras la barrera que poco antes ellos habían saltado. Por sus mentes pasaban imágenes de lo que podía estar sucediendo en aquel sitio; era evidente que iba a ser una masacre cruel y despiadada pues Takashi no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre benevolente. Sano se sentía mal por haber salido de esa forma, pero sabía que no había tenido más opción; antes que todo estaba Sayo y él no tenía el corazón para causarle semejante sufrimiento. Tokio, sólo pensaba en la suerte que habría corrido Saito; ¿Habría muerto?. Esa pregunta estaba oprimiendo su alma de una forma insoportable; la incertidumbre del estado de su esposo era algo que no podía tolerar; por esa razón había ido a la base y había decidido ir al campo de batalla; para ver de cerca de su esposo y poder estar a su lado. Los dos llevaban un ritmo acelerado pues necesitaban llagar a su destino lo antes posible y ese destino tenía un nombre: _Kyoto_.

Disparos, hombres cayendo al suelo mortalmente heridos; el sonido metálico de espadas al chocar, gritos, todo eso era lo que provenía de la Base del Ejército Meiji; no había duda de que Melders estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra las órdenes recibidas de Takashi. Los soldados rivales caían como moscas tras cada detonación y tras cada golpe de espada; la batalla se había transformado en un espectáculo dantesco. Aún quedaban unos pocos soldados en pie y el Coronel Yakamoto estaba con ellos; Melders y un grupo de sus hombres se les acercó para terminar el trabajo que habían iniciado instantes atrás.

**Cnel. Yakamoto:** Ustedes son basura. ¿Cómo pueden pretender llevar al Japón a una nueva Era si todo lo que son capaces de hacer es destruir lo que encuentran a su paso?.

**Melders:** La verdad, yo en su lugar mediría mejor las palabras. Usted no es quien para llamarnos basura; este gobierno está corrupto y su fama de ladrones ha traspasado fronteras; incluso en Alemania saben sobre sus sucios métodos de hacer las cosas.

**Cnel. Yakamoto:** Tú ni siquiera eres Japonés; ni siquiera usas una espada japonesa en tu cinto; por lo tanto, no tienes derecho a estar al frente de ninguna revolución dentro de este país.

**Melders:** Vaya, ahora criticas mi espada y mis orígenes; muy interesante lo que el miedo a morir te hace decir. ¡Soldados!. Maten a todos los que están con él, pero dejen vivo al Coronel; yo personalmente lo voy a enviar al otro mundo.

Las sentencia dictada por el alemán no demoró mucho en ser cumplida, en pocos minutos los soldados que defendían al Coronel cayeron al suelo decapitados y aún víctimas de las convulsiones post-morten. Melders se acercó a su oponente y le pidió a los soldados que hicieran un círculo alrededor de ellos dos.

**Melders:** Escuchen bien todos. Este militar afirma que yo soy menos hombre que él por usar una espada europea; muy bien, les demostraré a él y a todos ustedes que en Europa también sabemos hacer espadas y que también sabemos usarlas. No quiero que nadie intervenga en este combate, será entre el Coronel y yo; si por casualidad llego a ser derrotado quiero que claven mi cabeza en una estaca y que la quemen. ¿He sido claro?.

**Todos los soldados:** ¡_Hai_!.

Melders desenfundó su sable y se colocó en guardia; el Coronel Yakamoto hizo lo propio y pensaba que si iba a irse del mundo de los vivos, ese sucio alemán se iría con él. Muchos de los soldados sabían de las excelentes habilidades con la espada del Meiji y además conocían de la mala calidad de las espadas Europeas; la gran mayoría de ellas no resistían dos golpes contra una espada japonesa. Sin embargo, la seguridad con la cual su líder había dicho sus últimas palabras les hacía tener cierta confianza en el alemán. En pocos instantes el duelo dio inicio. El Coronel lanzó el primer sablazo y el alemán lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo; todos los presentes, Yakamoto incluido, se sorprendieron al ver que la espada de Melders había resistido ese golpe. El Meiji había lanzado el zarpazo con mucha fuerza y si las espadas Europeas eran tan malas como decían la espada del alemán debió haber caído al suelo en trozos.

**Melders (sarcástico):** ¿Qué le sucede, Coronel?. ¿Le sorprende la resistencia de mi sable?. Déjeme explicarle algo; es cierto que la mayoría de las espadas en Europa son muy débiles, pero eso es porque la mayoría se construyen para duelos de corte y no para batallas reales. Sin embargo, nosotros también conocemos el arte de la creación de espadas para Guerras y para combates más fuertes. ¿La mía?. Es un espadón Toledo de 1630; uno de los sables mejor elaborados y más resistentes de su época; fue construida en España y como puede ver, no tiene mucho que envidiarle a su _Ninhotou_, así que será mejor que piense de nuevo cuando opine acerca de nuestras espadas. Por lo demás, sólo me resta demostrarle que nosotros también sabemos dominar estas armas.

Yakamoto se lanzó contra el alemán y el sonido de sus espadas al chocar se dejó escuchar en toda la base; una y otra vez ambos metales entraban en contacto y para sorpresa de todos; Melders estaba muy cómodo en el combate. El Coronel trató de decapitar a su oponente, pero el golpe fue fácilmente evadido, por lo que el japonés quedó desprotegido y su rival aprovechó para lanzarle un zarpazo que le abrió una profunda herida en el pecho. Yakamoto puso una rodilla en el suelo, mientras su mano izquierda se tocaba la zona de la cortada; mucha sangre corría por su cuerpo y el dolor era inmenso. No obstante, aún le quedaban fuerzas y no iba a dejarse matar tan fácilmente. El japonés se puso de pie y se colocó en guardia; Melders ni siquiera se molestó en protegerse y se dispuso a esperar a que su enemigo tomara la iniciativa. El Coronel no tardó en hacerlo, pero ya sus ataques estaban muy desorientados por lo que el alemán sólo se limitada a evadirlos, poco a poco las reducidas energías que le quedaban al militar se fueron terminando y cada vez era menor la cantidad de golpes que lanzaba. De repente, Melders detuvo uno de ellos con su espada y se limitó a correr sable por encima del de su enemigo para poco después levantarlo y hacerle una herida en el cuello. El Japonés cayó al suelo tratando en vano de respirar, pues su tráquea había sido cortada al igual que su yugular; la sangre salía de su cuerpo a borbotones y poco a poco el Coronel dejaba de existir. El alemán se acercó a él con mucha parsimonia y cuando estuvo cerca de su rival sacó un pañuelo de su uniforme y empezó a limpiar el filo de su sable.

**Melders:** Bien mi querido Coronel; como pudo darse cuenta, nuestras espadas son tan buenas como las suyas y nuestras habilidades son notables. Del resto sólo me queda decirle que el destino que usted está experimentando en este momento es el mismo que le espera a todos los miembros de este gobierno; dentro de muy poco el Japón estará en manos de alguien que sabe cómo dirigirlo y nadie podrá impedirlo.

El Coronel Meiji gimió por última vez y murió tras una tormentosa, pero corta agonía; seguidamente, el alemán ordenó que todos los cuerpos fueran sacados del lugar y quemados para que Takashi pudiera tomar posesión de la base lo antes posible. Ese cuartel sería el centro de operaciones para dirigir la ofensiva final; desde ese lugar se lanzaría el ataque contra Kyoto. Cada vez la Sociedad del Dragón Negro se encontraba más cerca de alcanzar sus objetivos. Era cierto que él se había unido a ellos sólo para tener la oportunidad de vengarse del gobierno Meiji, pero poco a poco la filosofía de Takashi lo había influenciado notablemente; aunque nadie lo creyera, Melders creía en las metas de la organización y estaba dispuesto a morir por ellas. Poco a poco los soldados _restauradores_ comenzaron a despejar el lugar y su líder salió de la Base para ir a darle las buenas nuevas a su superior. Su caballo apresuró el paso y pronto el alemán se hallaba frente a Takashi; sin embargo, lo que vio le sorprendió mucho. Ante sus ojos, Klaudia y Melders estaban tomados de la mano; era evidente que ambos se habían reconciliado pues los dos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y de la forma ya descrita. A decir verdad, a él le tenía sin cuidado si ese par estaban juntos o no; no obstante, el alemán pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de ambos que le dio mucha más confianza en el éxito del movimiento, por lo que se apresuró a comunicarle el resultado de su encomienda.

**Melders:** La Base ha sido tomada; no hubo sobrevivientes. Yo personalmente me encargué de matar al Coronel Yakamoto.

**Takashi:** Excelente, excelente. Imagino que ya iniciaste la limpieza de ese lugar, pues quiero ocuparlo lo más pronto posible.

**Melders:** La Base casi está en condiciones de ser ocupada.

**Takashi:** Bien. Por cierto, ¿Viste a alguno de los miembros del grupo de Himura en ese lugar?.

**Melders:** No; es muy probable que decidieran irse antes de nuestro ataque; si es que había alguno.

**Takashi:** Sí, es muy probable que eso pasara. Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Amigo mío, como premio a tu logro y a tu lealtad te cederé el honor de dar la orden para que el cuartel sea ocupado.

**Melders (con una muy pequeña reverencia):** Muchas gracias, me siento muy complacido **(manteniéndose erguido y con triunfo en sus voz):** ¡Soldados!. Les ordeno iniciar la Ocupación de la Base Militar de Nagoya que a partir de este momento es propiedad de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro.

**Todos los soldados:** ¡Por la Sociedad!.

Una figura corría por entre el bosque; sabía que no había tiempo que perder. Necesitaba saber cómo había terminado la batalla contra Takashi y como estaba la situación en ese momento. Cada minuto que transcurría podía ser crucial y el Samurai estaba perfectamente consciente de ello. Su primer objetivo era llegar a la Base leal Meiji en Nagoya para ponerse al tanto de la situación general; la verdad era que había pensado dirigirse al campo de batalla, pero tomando en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado era ilusorio suponer que la batalla aún continuaba. Era evidente que las respuestas a sus dudas las iba a encontrar al llegar a la Base desde donde partió junto a sus amigos; sólo deseaba que al llegar el panorama fuera alentador. La mañana avanzaba con su ritmo habitual y el sol ya casi estaba exactamente sobre la cabeza de Himura, lo que indicaba que el mediodía estaba haciéndose presente. De todas formas, el Samurai seguía con su paso decidido; la incertidumbre lo hacía enfocarse sólo en el camino y en nada más. Su conversación con Tomoe y la idea de Kaoru esperándolo en casa habían sido relegadas por los momentos, pues tal y como estaban las cosas lejos de ayudarlo lo distraerían.

**Kenshin:** Debo apresurarme, necesito saber qué diablos ha sucedido en mi ausencia, sólo espero que las cosas no estén muy mal; vamos _kami_ ayúdame a ir más rápido.

La noche había caído llenando de oscuridad el paisaje; aún así, los ocho guerreros seguían su ruta hacia Kyoto. De pronto, Seijuro se detuvo y los demás se colocaron alrededor de él.

**Seijuro:** Creo que lo mejor será que acampemos aquí por esta noche. No hacemos nada llegando a Kyoto con nuestras fuerzas mermadas. Ya estamos cerca y creo que es necesario para todos.

**Saito:** Bien, entonces es mejor que establezcamos grupos de guardia, le último que necesitamos es un ataque sorpresa.

**Aoshi;** Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

**Shougo (con una sonrisa casi imperceptible):** En ese caso será mejor que decidamos en qué orden haremos guardia, pues creo que los 4 grupos de dos personas ya están formados.

**Soujiro:** El Señor Shougo tiene razón.

**Saito:** Bien, si a nadie le molesta desearía tomar la última guardia. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Seijuro?.

**Seijuro:** Bien, no tengo problema con eso.

**Omasu:** Me gustaría la segunda guardia. ¿Tienes problemas, Soujiro?.

**Soujiro:** Ninguno, Señorita Omasu.

**Shougo (después de recibir un mensaje al oído de su esposa):** Misanagi y yo tomaremos la tercera guardia.

**Aoshi:** Bien, esos nos deja a Misao y a mí con la guardia inicial. Sólo una cosa más: ¿Cómo mediremos el tiempo?.

**Shougo:** Eso no será problema, acá está un reloj de arena; lo adquirí en Europa y es muy exacto; cada ciclo mide exactamente una hora. Tomando en cuenta las cosas, sugiero que cada guardia dure dos ciclos; con seis horas de sueño por cada uno será suficiente para reponer fuerzas.

**Seijuro:** Bien, entonces a falta de otra cosa seguiremos las indicaciones de Shougo.

Los ocho prepararon una fogata y con los conocimientos de Misanagi y Misao lograron crear un sitio más o menos decente para pasar la noche. Seijuro usó un árbol para recostarse al igual que Saito; Soujiro y Omasu se colocaron uno al lado del otro para procurarse calor mutuamente; mientras que Shougo se sentó recostándose de otro árbol para luego dejar que su mujer se colocara entre sus piernas, seguidamente la abrazó y así el matrimonio trató de dormir un poco. Aoshi y Misao se quedaron despiertos para iniciar su turno de guardia. El ex-líder de los Onniwa Banshu colocó el reloj de arena en posición tal y como se lo había dicho Shougo y se sentó a una distancia prudente de los demás. Pronto la fogata se apagó y todo quedo en tinieblas; Misao se colocó al lado de él y usando como escudo a la noche fijó su mirada en la cara del hombre que estaba a su lado. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, pero poco a poco la tensión iba aumentando en el lugar; entonces el Ninja mayor decidió tomar la palabra.

**Aoshi (suspirando):** Bien, cuando llegaste al campo de batalla te prometí una larga conversación y creo que ha llegado el momento de cumplir con mi palabra.

**Misao (sintiendo su corazón en la garganta y con voz muy baja):** _Hai_.

**Aoshi:** _Gomen Nasai_ Misao-dono. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal en aquel lugar. Sólo trataba de protegerte.

**Misao (sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía):** ¿Hasta cuando harás eso?. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que ya he crecido?. Yo ya no soy la niña que mi padre te encargó; soy la líder de los Onniwa Banshu y soy capaz de cuidarme sola.

**Aoshi:** No sé qué decirte; no puedo negar que has crecido, pero aún así no puedo dejar de verte como esa pequeña que siempre estuvo a mi cargo.

El corazón de Misao recibía cada una de las lanzas que le lanzaba Aoshi; esas dagas que no hieren el cuerpo, pero que acaban el alma; esos proyectiles con forma de palabras socavaban los sentimientos de la joven Ninja. El Ex-líder de los Onniwa Banshu trataba por todos los medios de no mostrar las dudas que en ese momento sentía; aunque él luchaba por evitarlo, poco a poco había empezado a ver a la joven mujer de otra forma; sin embargo, él no quería aceptarlo pues consideraba que eso sería traicionar la promesa que le había hecho a su padre. Misao se mantuvo callada luego de escuchar las últimas frases de Aoshi y eso intrigó al Ninja; él esperaba otro tipo de reacción, pero la joven sólo giró su cabeza para dejar de mirarlo y se sumió en un profundo silencio. Lo que el hombre no podía ver, eran los caminos de lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la líder Onni quien se encontraba destrozada al darse cuenta de su terrible realidad. Lo que Aoshi acababa de decir había sentenciado su destino y había terminado de matar las ya deterioradas esperanzas que poseía de empezar una relación con él.

**Aoshi:** ¿Te sientes bien?. ¿Qué te sucede?. Por favor, dime algo.

Misao siguió callada por lo que Aoshi trató de acercársele un poco más para tratar de saber qué le ocurría.

**Aoshi (poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Misao):** Vamos pequeña, ¿Qué te sucede?.

La última oración que salió de los labios de Aoshi hizo que el carácter de Misao explotara; sin que el hombre pudiera hacer nada, la mujer le lanzó una fuerte bofetada a la que le siguieron dos más; fue entonces cuando el Ninja pudo ver el rostro de la joven enteramente cubierto de lágrimas y con una mirada que exteriorizaba una mezcla de melancolía con rabia. El ex-líder Onni trató de hablarle, pero fue interrumpido por Misao.

**Misao (tratando de no dejarse llevar por su ira para no despertar a los demás):** ¿Sabes qué?. Ve y dile pequeña a cualquier perra que se te cruce por tu camino, pero nunca más te dirijas a mí de esa forma ni de ninguna otra que me haga ver como una niña; de otro modo, usaré mis dagas contra ti y créeme que lanzaré a matar. Ya estoy harta y obstinada de que tu trato hacia mí sea así; ya me cansé de rogarte que me trates como a una mujer y ... **(tomando una resolución):** Ya me cansé de hacerte entender que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y que tú significas todo para mí. Así que de ahora en adelante no te pediré ni te rogaré nada más; a partir de hoy te exigiré que me trates como me merezco; he hecho méritos suficientes como para ser considerada adulta y uno de ellos es ser la líder de los Onniwa Banshu y si tienes problemas con eso podemos resolverlos en un duelo. ¿He sido suficientemente clara?. Mis dagas serán las que hablen por mí la siguiente ocasión.

Aoshi se quedó helado al escuchar las palabras de Misao; no sólo por lo que ellas significaban, sino por la fuerza y la determinación con que habían sido proferidas. Era evidente que la joven estaba reprimiendo una enorme ira y él sabía de sobra quien era el causante de la misma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Ninja vio a su compañera de armas como una verdadera mujer, pues para tener el valor de decirle esas cosas en esa forma había que ser una persona muy madura y segura de sí misma. Atrás habían quedado esos días en que él la cuidaba y la tenía entre sus brazos; ahora Misao era una gran guerrera dispuesta a hacer valer sus derechos, castigando a quien los mancillara. Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar; la joven siguió llorando amargamente tratando de olvidarse del mundo; ella tenía sus esperanzas es esa conversación y ahora sabía que todo había terminado, que su amado jamás la vería como tanto deseaba y que ellos nunca estarían juntos. De pronto, se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse del lugar, aunque sólo pudo dar un par de pasos pues sintió que tomaban su mano y la obligaban a detenerse.

**Aoshi:** Esta conversación aún no ha terminado; tu dictaste sentencia sin dejarme derecho a la defensa.

**Misao (tratando de soltarse):** Tú tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste.

**Aoshi:** ¿Me dejarías intentarlo de nuevo?.

**Misao (un poco contrariada):** ¿_Nani_?.

Aoshi decidió abrir su corazón a esa posibilidad que por tanto tiempo había temido; después de todo no había nada de malo en ello; Misao lo amaba y eso era información de dominio público y él desde hace mucho tiempo estaba luchando contra un sentimiento que aún no había definido del todo. "¿Qué diablos importa lo demás?. Su padre no puede oponerse a esto, pues mi misión de cuidar a la pequeña Misao ha terminado; esa niña ahora es una mujer fuerte y decidida; tal vez joven por su edad, pero muy madura de acuerdo a su carácter" esas eran las frases que pasaban por la mente del hombre en ese momento. Definitivamente, él no quería morir pensando en qué habría pasado si hubiera enfrentado sus miedos; por lo que después de varios instantes de vacilación atrajo con un poco de fuerza a la joven y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le dio un beso muy tierno y largo que sellaba el inicio de un viaje hacia lo desconocido. Misao correspondió al beso más por instinto que por convicción, a decir verdad, la joven sentía que le estaban moviendo la tierra que estaba bajo sus pies; todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y de pronto sus miembros dejaron de responderle a las órdenes de su cerebro; la Ninja estaba siendo arrastrada por un torbellino que le era totalmente desconocido. Definitivamente, no es lo mismo ver a una pareja besarse que experimentar esa sensación; ella percibía el roce de los labios de Aoshi contra los suyos, sentía como su lengua jugaba con la de él y sentía como los brazos de su amado la rodeaban haciéndola su prisionera; aunque ella no tenía las menores intenciones de escapar. Cuando los dos se separaron, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron, pero por varios minutos nadie dijo nada; los dos necesitaban gozar ese momento un poco más.

**Aoshi (con cierta vacilación):** _Ai Shiteru_ Misao-dono.

**Misao (con una calma que nadie habría soñado en ella):** _Ai Shiteru mo_ Aoshi-san.

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire._

_Como quisiera poder sin agua._

_Me encantaría quererte un poco menos._

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti._

_Per no puedo, siento que muero, me estoy ahogando sin tu amor._

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire._

_Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción._

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua._

_Me encantaría robar tu corazón._

_Como pudiera un pez nadar sin agua._

_Como pudiera un ave volar sin alas._

_Como pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra._

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti._

_Per no puedo, siento que muero, me estoy ahogando sin tu amor._

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire._

_Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción._

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua._

_Me encantaría robar tu corazón._

_Como quisiera lanzarte al olvido._

_Como quisiera guardarte en un cajón._

_Como quisiera borrarte de un soplido._

_Me encantaría matar esta canción._

_¿Qué pasará ahora con nuestros héroes?. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Kaoru se entere de lo sucedido con Kenshin?. ¿Cómo se desarrollara la historia entre Misao y Aoshi?. ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso de Takashi?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Jo!. Si alguien esperaba un lemon entre Aoshi y Misao será mejor que se siente y busque algo de comer, je, je, je. La verdad creo que he complacido a muchos de mis lectores con unirlos, pero no pidan milagros. Sinceramente yo veo a Misao como una bebé para pensar un lemon con Aoshi, pero bueno tal vez más adelante pueda que cambie de opinión. Sinceramente la conversación de ese par me costó un poco, pero creo que era hora de que Misao le demostrará al Ninja de lo que estaba hecha y en mi opinión quedó muy bien. Además, esa unión quise empezarla de una forma romántica y un lemon le hubiese quitado ese toque.

¿La canción final?. Si no la conocen será mejor que empiecen a botar los discos basura de Christina Aguilera, Five, N'Sync y Britney Spears y comiencen a escuchar música de verdad. Esa letra le pertenece a uno de los primeros éxitos del grupo mexicano Maná (Que vivan Fher, Alex González, Juan Calleros y Sergio Vallín; son unos maestros y soy fan número uno de esa banda), el nombre de esa canción es "Vivir sin Aire" y pertenece al segundo disco de ellos, llamado "¿Dónde Jugarán los Niños?". ¿Por qué decidí colocarla?. Sencillo, ¿No se imaginan a Aoshi cantándola?. Cuando vi el lío amoroso entre Aoshi y Misao pensé en esa canción para ellos; pues, en el fondo, el Ninja lucha contra lo que su corazón siente al tratar de no quererla, pero eso sería como vivir sin aire ^^.

Bueno, como habrán notado; estos capítulos no avanzan mucho con respecto al desarrollo de la trama principal, pero es necesario resolver ciertas cosas antes de dar inicio a la gran batalla por Kyoto, ¿No creen?. Otra cosa; amárrense bien los pantalones porque a partir del siguiente capítulo empieza la operación lemon, ja, ja, ja. No pensarán que nuestros héroes se van a ir a jugar la vida sin antes tocar el cielo junto a sus respectivas parejas. Así que no se pierdan ni un solo detalle de esta operación. Ahora sí, nada más que decirles, sólo que nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	12. Regresos Inciertos

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 12**

"Regresos Inciertos"

En la Base de Nagoya, los _restauradores_ se encontraban planificando sus siguientes pasos; los tres miembros más importantes de la Sociedad: Takashi, Klaudia y Melders, planificaban la Toma de Nagoya y el posterior ataque contra Kyoto. La importancia de estos dos movimientos era enorme; si Nagoya caía en sus manos, les daría un flanco tentador para ir contra la antigua capital del Japón. Y si Kyoto era anexada a su territorio sería la victoria absoluta.

**Melders:** Creo que el ataque contra Nagoya debe iniciarse mañana mismo; no podemos darles tiempo a los Meiji de reagruparse.

**Takashi:** Tienes razón, es imperativo tomar esa ciudad lo antes posible; pero antes necesitamos reconsiderar nuestra estrategia una vez más para asegurarnos que esté bien elaborada.

**Klaudia:** Aún nos quedan dos regimientos de mil hombres cada uno; eso sin mencionar las tropas que están cuidando cada uno de los sitios estratégicos del territorio que hemos ido ganando.

**Melders:** En eso te equivocas; también contamos con otro regimiento de 1500 hombres que acaba de llegar de Europa; los pocos contactos que pude reactivar antes de venir con ustedes al Japón me permitieron contar con este apoyo. Ellos se encuentran en nuestra Base de Osaka esperando órdenes.

**Takashi:** Así que ya llegaron; bien, lo hicieron en el mejor momento; nuevamente te agradezco por toda la ayuda que le has prestado a la causa, amigo mío. A ver, ¿Qué sugieres para nuestras ofensivas finales?.

**Melders:** Sugiero que ataquemos Kyoto desde dos frentes: Osaka y Nagoya; los 2000 hombres de los dos regimientos de reserva, más los 1500 recién llegados de Europa sumado a este regimiento nos garantizarán el triunfo.

**Takashi:** Es buena estrategia, pero tiene un punto débil; nada ganamos con ir conquistando terreno si no cuidamos nuestra espalda. Hace mucho que no tenemos noticias de nuestros hombres en Akita y eso me tiene un tanto preocupado; es muy posible que los Meiji hayan lanzado un ataque hacia esa zona por Mar para tratar de retomar el territorio que le hemos quitado y, de esa forma, poder darnos una estocada por la espalda en el momento más oportuno.

**Melders:** ¡Demonios!. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?.

**Takashi:** No seamos pesimistas, recuerda que es sólo una conjetura de mi parte; sin embargo, tal y como están las cosas, es muy probable que esté en lo cierto. De todos modos, no sé cuántas personas conformen esa ofensiva y no podemos desviarnos de nuestro blanco principal. Lo que podemos hacer es usar uno de nuestros regimientos de reserva para que refuerce nuestras ubicaciones en el territorio ocupado, aprovechando que contamos con esas tropas provenientes de Europa.

**Klaudia:** De ese modo, podríamos seguir la estrategia planteada por Melders; los 1500 hombres junto con nuestro segundo regimiento de reserva atacarían la ciudad desde Osaka y nosotros lo haríamos desde Nagoya.

**Melders:** Estoy de acuerdo con Klaudia; de ese modo, estaremos un poco más seguros en nuestra ofensiva final.

**Takashi:** Entonces se hará de ese modo. Melders, toma 2000 hombres y encárgate de que Nagoya se rinda. Nosotros partiremos un día después que tú para tratar de conservar la mayor cantidad de soldados que podamos; esa debe ser nuestra consigna en todo momento, perder la menos cantidad de hombres.

**Melders:** Bien, para su llegada, Nagoya será parte de nuestro territorio. Luego podremos iniciar la ofensiva contra Kyoto.

**Takashi:** Klaudia, avísale a nuestra gente en Osaka sobre nuestro plan e informales que sus órdenes son las de partir contra Kyoto tan pronto como reciban nuestra señal.

**Klaudia:** _Hai_.

Klaudia y Melders salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban junto con Takashi para cumplir sus respectivas misiones; ambos sabían la importancia de las mismas así como el valor de su rápida y correcta ejecución. Poco tiempo después, la mujer regresó al sitio de donde había partido, pero el lugar se encontraba a oscuras; esto intrigo mucho a la líder, quien decidió entrar a echar un vistazo. Cuando cruzó la puerta, sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda y pudo escuchar el ruido de una cerradura al cerrarse detrás de ella. Klaudia ni se molestó en poner resistencia pues sabía perfectamente de quién eran los brazos que la estaban envolviendo; la mujer había deseado con ansias lo que estaba a punto de suceder desde mucho antes de su reconciliación con su amado. Poco a poco las manos del hombre comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo y ella sentía el roce de las mismas contra su piel; ninguno de los dos dijo nada porque las palabras estaban de sobra en aquellos instantes; sólo un lenguaje tenía cabida entre ellos y ese era el idioma del deseo y la pasión. Takashi sentía el tiritar de su cuerpo mientras tocaba a la mujer que lo había hechizado, el ex-daimío no podía negar que deseaba con locura perderse en las curvas exquisitas de la humanidad de Klaudia y pronto podría satisfacer esa sed.

Klaudia sentía como sus miembros temblaban en contra de su voluntad; era obvio que había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo, y no era para menos; desde hace mucho, su ser no le pertenecía, tiempo atrás su parte física había pasado a las manos de Takashi. Ella podía ser una mujer cruel, fría y despiadada con casi todo el mundo; pero, sólo había alguien que lograba extraer de ella devoción y hasta sumisión; y esa persona era quien la tenía en brazos. De pronto, sintió como le daban vuelta e inmediatamente su rostro quedó frente al de él; no pasó mucho antes de que sintiera como sus labios eran poseídos por los de su amado. Si había algo que le fascinaba en la vida, era que Takashi la besara; la sensación era única, claro que había otra mucho más gratificante, pero la mujer sabía que pronto la experimentaría. Klaudia lo abrazó con fuerza y siguió perdida en ese mar que estaba representado por la boca de su gran amor; poco después sintió como le besaba el cuello y cómo succionaba su piel y fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a ser desvestida. Por pocos minutos Takashi la vio a los ojos con cierta duda, era como si necesitara la aprobación de ella; después de tanto tiempo, lo que menos deseaba era hacerla recordar los horrores que había vivido el día de su violación. La mujer sonrió un poco al entender lo que ocurría y en señal de apoyo a lo que él quería hacer comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas; mientras lo hacía acercó su boca al oído del ex-daimío y él sólo pudo escuchar una frase que le removió hasta la última fibra de su ser:_ Toma lo que es tuyo_.

El hombre quería hacer las cosas con mucha calma, quería grabar cada minuto de ese momento, quería prolongarlo hasta la eternidad, pues deseaba que nunca acabara. Pronto ambos estuvieron sin ropas y cada uno exploraba todas las partes del otro, las manos eran los actores principales en ese teatro de lujuria; repentinamente, Takashi se alejó de ella y la oscuridad le sirvió de cómplice para evitar que Klaudia viera la sonrisa de verdadera malicia que se había dibujado en los labios del hombre. La mujer se sorprendió mucho y no supo qué hacer; en su mente trataba de mirar paso a paso todo lo que habían hecho tratando de encontrar la causa del súbito cambio de comportamiento de su pareja; pero, al no encontrar nada relevante decidió acercarse a él. Esta vez fue su turno de escuchar palabras susurradas al oído; en ellas había un castigo implícito, el cual había sido impuesto por Takashi como reprimenda hacia ella, pues la mujer lo había hecho sufrir mucho tiempo con su indiferencia. La poca iluminación ocultó perfectamente las mejillas de Klaudia, de otro modo, se habría podido ver perfectamente como el color rojo se había apoderado su cara. Era la primera vez que se ruborizaba y no era para menos, el reto que había recibido no le iba a ser muy fácil de conquistar; todo por una frase que ambos disfrutaban: _Tendrás que demostrarme que de verdad es mío_.

Klaudia no era una experta en las artes de la seducción y eso era evidente; ella prácticamente fue virgen para él; y desde entonces, su cuerpo no ha sido tocado por nadie más. Sin embargo, ni siquiera en ese terreno iba a permitir que la derrotaran, ella era una mujer muy orgullosa y ese reto debía ser superado. Sería inapropiado describir lo que ella le hizo y le ofreció al hombre de sus sueños para demostrarle quien era el dueño de su cuerpo; sólo basta decir que él fue convencido y que no tuvo ninguna duda al respecto; instantes después, Klaudia sentía como se quemaba por dentro al recibir a Takashi, quien rápidamente buscó sus labios mientras ambos se enfrascaban en el combate amoroso; la mujer no pudo aguantar más y sus gemidos hicieron desaparecer el silencio que, hasta entonces, reinaba en la habitación. Luego de muchos minutos, los dos llegaron a la cúspide; no viene al caso decir quien lo hizo primero y quien después, sólo es necesario contar que los dos terminaron completamente extenuados y abrazados en el suelo de aquel lugar.

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, pero ninguno quería ser el primero en hablar; Takashi ya había ayudado a su mujer a vestirse y él mismo se había puesto sus ropas. Klaudia estaba sentada en una de las sillas y él se hallaba recostado de una pared; finalmente ella se dirigió a él, pero no pudo evitar bajar su cara.

**Klaudia:** Perdóname.

**Takashi:** ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?.

**Klaudia:** Nuevamente me dejé llevar por mis temores y gracias a ellos estuvimos separados mucho tiempo. Muchas noches las pasé soñando con este momento y nunca tuve el valor de decirte que aún te seguía amando. Además, mi silencio casi te cuesta la vida.

**Takashi:** Pues, yo tampoco fui muy valiente al respecto así que no soy quien para perdonarte; lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y que recuperaremos todo cuanto perdimos.

**Klaudia:** Hay otra cosa que necesito decirte; mejor dicho quiero que me ayudes en algo.

**Takashi (extrañado):** ¿Qué deseas?.

**Klaudia:** Yo, ¡rayos! No sé como decirte esto. Yo estoy consciente del trato tan frío que tengo para contigo cuando no estamos haciendo el amor.

**Takashi:** No seas tonta; yo nunca me he quejado de eso.

**Klaudia:** ¿No quedamos en que íbamos a recuperar nuestra relación?. Pues, necesitamos ser completamente honestos; ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tu tristeza por mi indiferencia?. Apenas dejo que me tomes de la mano y eso luego de que, discretamente, me insistas al respecto; antes eso no me importaba pues consideraba que esos detalles no eran de relevancia; pero todo este tiempo me sirvió para darme cuenta que son precisamente esas pequeñas cosas las que marcan la diferencia. Por eso quiero confesarte algo: Si soy así contigo es; bueno, es, porque, cielos, se me hace tan difícil decirte esto. El hecho es que no sé cómo debo actuar cuando estoy a tu lado; es verdad que todos saben que soy tu mujer y me siento orgullosa de serlo; pero entiende que mi vida no ha sido muy bonita y no tuve a nadie que me enseñara como debe comportarse una dama con su marido. Aún no sé qué diablos fue lo que viste en mí; yo sólo soy una mujer a medias, como te dije antes, sólo sé combatir, nada más.

Takashi la miró y poco a poco fue acercándose a ella; pronto tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado para luego tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

**Takashi:** Quiero que dejes de decir que eres una mujer a medias. Muchos hombres quisieran tener a una pareja que fuera la mitad de lo que tú eres. Es verdad, debo reconocer que me gustaría que fueras un poco más efusiva conmigo, pero eso no es mal de morirse y se puede solucionar; es sólo cosa de práctica y ya luego que se cree el hábito lo demás viene por añadidura. Me gusta que seas como eres; lo que me atrajo de ti no fue tu servilismo ni tus modales de dama; lo que me gustó de ti fue tu valentía, tu bravura, tus habilidades como espadachín y tu altivez. El sólo hecho que dejes esa altivez a un lado conmigo ya me da mucha alegría; poco a poco nos iremos acoplando, pero no hay que sentirnos deprimidos por eso.

Takashi tomó a Klaudia en sus brazos y la mujer empezó a sollozar; a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado ella sentía la necesidad de corresponderle abiertamente todo ese amor que él le demostraba. Aún se reprimía por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo de soledad entre ellos y por haber llevado al hombre que amaba al borde de la muerte. Ella no le dijo nada, pero una decisión había sido tomada; de ahora en adelante, sería más cariñosa con él. Durante esos meses que estuvo sola pudo ver a muchas parejas profesarse amor y al menos eso sería un punto de referencia; ya encontraría la forma de transmitirle a Takashi todo lo que ella sentía. Él siempre se mostraba muy comprensivo con ella y todo lo que recibía a cambio eran excusas de su pésimo desempeño como pareja; quizás eso ayudó a que se creara el abismo que los había mantenido separados y no pensaba cometer el mismo error dos veces. Los dos salieron de la habitación a dar un pequeño paseo antes de empezar a alistar todo para su partida hacia Nagoya; Klaudia iba de la mano de su pareja, pero de pronto, y para el asombro de todos los presentes, incluyendo al mismo ex-daimío, la mujer lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Los soldados podían ver cómo la mujer los miraba a todos de forma fría y distante; lo que ninguno notaba era cómo esa gélida mirada se transformaba en pura devoción cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre el amor de su vida.

**Takashi (en un susurro):** ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?.

**Klaudia (en voz baja):** ¿Acaso no te gusta?.

**Takashi:** Me encanta.

**Klaudia:** Entonces, estoy segura de lo que hago. Ya verás, de ahora en adelante nuestra unión será para siempre; no dejaré que nada la dañe.

**Takashi:** Yo tampoco, amor mío. Yo tampoco.

Luego de transcurrir otro día casi entero, una figura pudo llegar a su destino; el hombre se detuvo, respiro profundamente para tratar de recuperar un poco el aliento y decidió sentarse; su travesía había sido larga y la fatiga lo había poseído por completo. Prácticamente no había comido desde que dejó la tranquilidad de aquel lugar sagrado para sumirse en la incertidumbre de una carrera que parecía no tener fin. Sin embargo, aún no podía entregarse al cansancio; antes necesitaba darle calma a su alma a través del conocimiento. La Base de Nagoya estaba detrás de unos árboles y las ansías de saber de una vez por todas lo que había sucedido eran más fuerte que el hambre y el agotamiento que pudiera estar sintiendo en ese momento. Kenshin decidió caminar hasta el fuerte, pero en lo que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para detallarlo su sangre casi se vuelve un torrente de coágulos. En el asta de la bandera donde antes colgaba el pabellón japonés, ahora se encontraba un símbolo que él conocía muy bien. La insignia constaba de un Dragón Negro muy llamativo, el cual estaba dibujado con una técnica de bajorrelieve sobre una tela de fondo rojo. A pesar de todo, y en medio de su estupor; el Samurai quedó muy intrigado por ciertos símbolos que se encontraban por encima y por debajo de la figura central. La caligrafía tenía cierto parecido con los Kanjis de la escritura japonesa, pero ninguno de los objetos dibujados tenía significado para Himura. No obstante, quedaron grabados en su memoria: sobre el objeto se podían apreciar los siguientes símbolos:

Debajo del Dragón que ocupaba la parte central de la bandera, Kenshin pudo ver la siguiente caligrafía:

Si Himura hubiera viajado por Europa en esa época se habría enterado de que esa caligrafía no tenía nada que ver con los Kanjis de su idioma; si no que era la forma en que se escribía el idioma inglés en la antigua Inglaterra. Este tipo de escritura era muy común entre los siglos XVI y XVII en ese país; se usaba porque era muy vistosa y elegante y le daba a los escritos (sobre todo los de la nobleza) un carácter de solemnidad y grandeza. Por ello, Kenshin no podía entender el significado de lo allí escrito. El Samurai se vio forzado a dejar sus reflexiones sobre aquella extraña simbología, pues varios soldados comenzaron a salir del cuartel. Definitivamente las cosas no estaban nada bien; el que los _restauradores_ se encontraran en posesión de la Base de Nagoya sólo significaba una cosa: _Sus compañeros habían sido derrotados_. El hombre estaba muy sorprendido y trataba de decidir qué hacer; tal y como él veía las cosas, era muy probable que sus amigos fueran asesinados, pues Takashi no se caracterizaba por capturar prisioneros de guerra. En ese momento se encontraba solo y una confrontación directa sería un suicidio; la mejor acción que podía seguir era dirigirse a Kyoto; si sus enemigos ya se habían apoderado del fuerte, lo más seguro era que Nagoya ya hubiese sido conquistada por ellos. Sólo le restaba ir a la antigua capital para alertar a los miembros del gobierno Meiji sobre el avance de las tropas _patriotas_. Kenshin hizo el menor ruido al comenzar una nueva carrera, esta vez con su corazón oprimido por la amarga realidad que estaba descubriendo.

Al fin una larga jornada había terminado; después de interminables horas de caminar, la ciudad de Kyoto se erguía ante ellos. Los ocho recién llegados pudieron respirar muy relajados al saberse a salvo en ella y al darse cuenta de que aún no había sido atacada. Sin embargo, no había mucho tiempo para las celebraciones; muchas cosas necesitaban ser realizadas y el tiempo estaba en contra de ellos; Saito se dirigió junto con Seijuro a la Base de los Meiji en esa ciudad para avisarles de lo ocurrido y, de ese modo, empezar a planear la estrategia de defensa. Aoshi decidió ir al Templo a buscar ciertas cosas que necesitaba y Misao se ofreció a acompañarlo; aunque ninguno de los dos había hecho oficial que eran pareja, Shougo, Misanagi, Omasu y Soujiro tenían plena seguridad de ello. Los ojos de los nuevos tórtolos hablaban con más vehemencia de lo que hubieran podido hacerlo sus dueños; Shougo, su esposa y los dos acompañantes se dirigieron a la residencia de los Amakusa para avisarle a los demás de su regreso. Misanagi estaba un poco ausente, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada; la Ninja tenía una penosa labor que cumplir y trataba de buscar las palabras que le causaran menos dolor a la mujer destinataria de las malas nuevas: _Kaoru_. Antes de llegar a la ciudad, se tocó ese delicado tema y la esposa del cristiano se ofreció para hablar con la pareja de Kenshin; esa charla era mejor de mujer a mujer y de las tres integrantes del sexo femenino, la ex-líder del Clan Sanada era la ideal por ser la más madura de todas. Shougo no estaba en mejor posición; él también era portador de malas nuevas y lo peor de todo era que las mismas iban dirigidas a la mujer que siempre trató de proteger y la que siempre estuvo a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. El tener que enfrentarla para decirle que Sanosuke probablemente estaba muerto era algo muy difícil para él; para ser francos, la suerte de ese vago no le importaba mucho, pero sabía que ese ser era la vida de su hermana y el ver a Sayo llorar era una de las pocas cosas que aún no había aprendido a tolerar sin entrar en una gran depresión.

Pronto las cuatro personas llegaron a la casa; la construcción se levantaba triunfante frente a ellos y no era para menos; Shougo compró la casa por varias razones: su ubicación estratégica dentro de la ciudad, esa mezcla del estilo japonés con el europeo en su construcción, su tamaño y su diseño. La residencia era muy agradable a la vista y, al estar hecha de concreto, era muy resistente; por ello, el Samurai no dudó ni un instante en adquirirla cuando se enteró de que estaba en venta. El cristiano se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando su esposa lo detuvo; ella lo miró a los ojos y le susurró algo al oído para luego dirigirse a la puerta y tocar. Su esposo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó sus palabras, definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos, sobretodo porque él jamás imaginó que oiría esa frase de labios de su esposa: _Deja que yo llame; ésta también es mi casa._ Pronto la puerta se abrió y los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar; Sayo sintió que el alma le regresaba al ver a su hermano de nuevo, Shouzo le agradeció a Dios por haber traído a su maestro de vuelta, Megumi se alegraba al ver regresar a los ausentes y Kaoru sólo deseaba que Kenshin terminara de cruzar esa puerta para poder lanzarse sobre él. Misanagi vio el rostro contrariado de la joven Kamiya y no quiso perder tiempo para cumplir su encomienda, después de todo: _al mal paso darle prisa_. La hermana de Shougo no perdió tiempo en preguntarle por su esposo al ver que Sanosuke no llegaba con ellos; el cristiano respiró profundo y, emulando a su esposa, se llevó a Sayo a otra habitación para darle la desagradable noticia. Megumi, Shouzo y Yahiko se quedaron con Omasu y Soujiro y no perdieron tiempo en preguntarles sobre lo acontecido en la Batalla.

_¡Oh! cruel destino que manejas las cosas a tu antojo._

_Me das la vida con un regreso y me la quitas con una ausencia._

_¿Por qué una guerra para traer paz?._

_La tranquilidad bautizada con sangre nunca es duradera._

_Sólo espera mancharse para saciar su sed imperecedera._

_Después de esto ya no me quedan dudas:_

_"Un segundo de felicidad cuesta horas de amargura"._

La joven maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu estaba un tanto desconcertada al ser conducida por la Ninja a una de las habitaciones solitarias de la casa; la verdad, no podía conseguirle sentido a esa acción de su acompañante, lo único que había hecho fue preguntar por Kenshin y estaba en pleno derecho de hacerlo por ser su esposa. Sin embargo, algo la hizo aceptar la propuesta de la otra mujer, algo dentro de ella empezó a atar cabos: Shougo llega con su esposa, Soujiro y Omasu; ninguno de ellos da explicaciones sobre el paradero de los demás; los cuatro actúan de forma sospechosa; y, finalmente, ella al preguntar por Himura es alejada rápidamente del resto por la Ninja. Definitivamente sólo había una explicación posible: Soujiro era un espía de Takashi y convenció a Shougo y Misanagi de unirse a la Sociedad; Omasu también era espía y al estar infiltrada en los Onniwa Banshu podía informarle al enemigo los planes del gobierno Meiji. La mujer sintió que su sangre se congelaba cuando Misanagi sacó su Kodashi y se dirigió hacia ella; ahora estaba plenamente convencida de la veracidad de sus conclusiones y se dispuso a actuar. Kaoru sacó su Bokutou y se colocó en guardia frente a la Ninja.

**Kaoru (con una mirada feroz):** ¿Crees que soy estúpida?. ¿Pensabas que no estaría preparada?. Pues te equivocaste, ya descubrí su plan y no dejaré que se salgan con la suya. ¿Qué han hecho con Kenshin?. ¡Exijo que me lo digas!.

**Misanagi (sumamente sorprendida):** ¿_Nani_?. ¿Qué diablos te sucede?. ¿Por qué actúas de ese modo?.

**Kaoru:** ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar?. ¿Cómo pudieron venderse a la Sociedad?. ¿Cómo pudieron traicionarnos?. Nosotros siempre quisimos ayudarlos. **(Comenzando a llorar):** ¿Qué le hicieron a Kenshin?. **(Rompiendo en llanto):** ¿Lo mataron?.

**Misanagi (sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando):** ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?. ¿Cómo puedes decir que nos hemos vendido?. ¿Cómo puedes creer que matamos a Kenshin?. **(Con un poco de Resentimiento):** La verdad esperaba más confianza de tu parte.

**Kaoru (sin dejar de llorar):** ¿Cómo me pides confianza si estás empuñando tu arma en mi contra?.

Al escuchar la última pregunta de Kaoru, Misanagi recibió en un flash la respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella aleja a la esposa de Himura de los demás sin decir nada y cuando están solas desenfunda su espada; estaba claro que, sin quererlo, había creado las condiciones para que la otra mujer, quien se hallaba sumamente preocupada, pensara en una traición. La Ninja bajó su Kodashi y se dirigió a su acompañante.

**Misanagi:** _Gomen Nasai_ Kaoru-san. Tienes toda la razón de pensar lo peor de mí; yo actúe de una forma indebida, pero te aseguro que no fue de forma intencional. Mira, nosotros estamos del mismo lado, no somos enemigos; si desenfundé mi arma fue sólo para colgarla en el sitio donde siempre la coloco cuando estoy en casa; si no te has dado cuenta, esa es la puerta de mi cuarto. Jamás trataría de hacerte daño, créeme, puedes confiar en mí; y se te traje hasta acá, alejándote de los otros, es porque lo que te voy a decir debo hacerlo en privado.

Misanagi abrió al puerta de la habitación y entró en ella, encendió varias velas y pronto el lugar estuvo completamente iluminado. Era la primera vez que Kaoru veía el aposento de la Ninja; durante su estadía en la residencia de los Amakusa, ninguno entró a ese cuarto, ni siquiera Sayo, pues sabían que ese lugar pertenecía tanto a Shougo como a Misanagi y por tanto merecía respeto. La confusión que se había apoderado de ella le impidió darse cuenta de que la otra mujer la había llevado a ese lugar; no obstante sus dudas no se disiparon del todo y permaneció en la puerta sin atreverse a dar un pie dentro de esa habitación. Claro, que desde allí pudo ver a Misanagi colgar su sable, así como otras armas, en un sitio especial que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, de pronto vio como la Ninja se soltaba el cabello y no dejó de observar que la prenda que usaba para mantener su peinado era muy puntiaguda por lo que era muy probable que la esposa de Shougo también la usara como arma, en ese instante la dueña del aposento se volteó y quedó de frente a la esposa de Kenshin.

**Misanagi (sonriendo):** Bueno, creo que ahora podemos hablar. Vamos, pasa, ya te dije que no te haré daño. ¿No me crees?. Mira, si quisiera matarte ya estarías muerta; pero si no es suficiente para ti te propongo esto: Ahora me estoy dando la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a ti, sólo aprovecha el momento para salir de la casa y cuando estés fuera ve a la Base Meiji, en ella encontrarás a Saito y a Seijuro; habla con ellos y verás que no te estoy mintiendo. Es más, estoy estirando mis brazos para que veas que no tengo ningún arma en mis manos.

Kaoru no pudo contener la risa al observar los intentos de Misanagi para que le creyera; la verdad, ella se había convencido desde que la Ninja entró a la habitación, pero deseaba disfrutar un poco más de la situación embarazosa en la que se hallaba su anfitriona para desquitarse del susto que le había hecho pasar.

**Kaoru:** Descuida, no es necesario tanto protocolo; te creo. Lamento haber desconfiado, pero trata de comprender mi situación.

**Misanagi (girando 180º para quedar frente a Kaoru):** No te preocupes, yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Fui muy descuidada, pero es que lo que tengo que decirte no es muy agradable y aún ahora no sé cómo hacerlo.

**Kaoru (sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón):** Es Kenshin, ¿Verdad?.

**Misanagi:** _Hai_.

Kaoru comenzó a perder el control de sí misma y una crisis de llanto se apoderó de ella; sin embargo, Misanagi la tomó en brazos y trató de calmarla; la Ninja se sentó en la esterilla que cubría el suelo junto con la esposa de Himura y comenzó a hablarle.

**Misanagi:** Cálmate por favor, Kenshin no está muerto así que no tienes porqué llorar. Quédate tranquila.

**Kaoru (sintiendo su alma de nuevo):** ¿De verdad?. ¿Kenshin está vivo?.

**Misanagi:** _Hai_. Himura está vivo; así que no tienes que ponerte de ese modo.

**Kaoru (un poco incrédula):** Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?. ¿Qué ha pasado con él?. Por favor, dímelo de una vez.

**Misanagi (respirando profundamente):** Bien, pon atención, te contaré todo.

Misanagi tuvo ciertas vacilaciones mientras le decía a Kaoru lo que había ocurrido con Kenshin durante la batalla; pero aún así, trató de ser lo más exacta posible, tomando en cuenta que ella no se encontraba en el lugar cuando todo sucedió. La esposa de Kenshin sentía que su alma se hacía pedazos a medida que escuchaba el relato de la Ninja; era verdad que Himura no estaba muerto, pero el hecho de que matara de nuevo era mucho peor. Si el Samurai había vuelto a matar significaba que Battousai había tomado el control; la joven Kamiya no pudo evitar recordar la pelea de su esposo contra Saito donde ese demonio estuvo a punto de poseerlo por completo. Ahora Kenshin había roto su promesa de no matar y nadie sabía de su paradero; en esos momentos nada podía ser peor, ni siquiera la muerte, pues en cierto modo, Himura había dejado de existir.

**Kaoru (llorando amargamente):** No entiendo cómo pudo pasar. No puedo imaginarme a Kenshin matando de nuevo y mucho menos luchando contra los suyos.

**Misanagi:** Yo no sé qué decirte ahora; por eso estaba tan extraña hace rato, sabía que iba a causarte un gran dolor y trataba de aminorarlo un poco, pero lo que hice fue empeorar las cosas.

**Kaoru:** Descuida, de verdad te agradezco que te preocuparas por mí.

Kaoru continuó llorando y Misanagi sólo la tomó entre sus brazos sin decir nada; la mujer no estaba acostumbrada a brindar consuelo, pero dada la situación era lo menos que podía hacer.

Sayo se sentó en una de las sillas de su habitación y su hermano se recostó de una de las paredes; el silencio reinaba entre ambos y cada vez se hacía más incómodo; entonces la más joven tomó la palabra.

**Sayo:** ¿Por qué me has traído acá?. ¿Qué quieres decirme?.

**Shougo:** Pues, yo; ¡Maldición!. Esto es muy difícil para mí.

**Sayo:** _Niichan_. Recuerda que somos cristianos y las maldiciones son pecado; por favor dime qué es lo que te sucede.

**Shougo:** No se trata de mí, se trata de, se trata de; Sanosuke.

**Sayo (con el alma pendiendo de un hilo y con voz muy baja):** ¿Sanosuke?. ¿Qué ha pasado con él?. Esta bien, ¿Verdad?. ¿_Niichan_?. Por favor, dime que él está bien, por favor.

**Shougo (tratando de contener su propio llanto al ver a su hermana en tal grado de desesperación):** Es muy probable que él esté, es que Sanosuke se quedó en la Base mientras nosotros estabamos en la batalla y luego fuimos derrotados y luego, pues, bueno...

**Sayo (poseída por la histeria y poniéndose de pie):** ¡DIME QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE PASÓ A SANOSUKE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!.

**Shougo (respirando profundamente):** Pues, lo más seguro es que esté muerto.

Sayo se quedó sin habla y sus ojos se abrieron aún más de lo que ya estaban, la mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo y colocó ambas manos sobre el mismo para luego bajar su cara. Su piel se tornó más blanca de lo que ya era y su rostro perdió toda expresión; la joven cristiana se dejó caer por completo, colocándose en posición fetal y mirando a ninguna parte. Shougo se impresionó al ver la reacción de su hermana, él sabía que le iba a doler mucho, pero el estado de intenso shock en que se hallaba en ese momento superaba cualquier expectativa del cristiano. El Samurai corrió hacia ella y gritó por ayuda, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, pues de uno u otro modo, él había sido el causante de tal situación. Rápidamente la llevó a la cama estilo occidental que estaba en el aposento, luego comprobó su respiraba y, para su alivio, lo estaba haciendo normalmente; enseguida abrió la ventana para tratar de ventilarla y en ese momento llegaron Shouzo y Megumi. El discípulo se angustió sobremanera al ver a Sayo en ese estado, pero se apresuró a buscarle agua al recibir esa petición de Shougo. La mujer se acercó a la enferma y le dijo al Samurai que tenía conocimientos de medicina y que quería ayudar.

**Shougo:** Pues, no creo que puedas hacer mucho; ella está en estado de shock. ¡Demonios!. Todo esto es mi culpa.

**Megumi:** Aún así debemos vigilarla para ver como evoluciona. ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa?. Si puedo preguntar.

**Shougo:** Pues al menos dime tu nombre antes de que te responda.

**Megumi:** _Gomen Nasai_. Mi nombre es Megumi Takani y soy amiga de Kenshin y Kaoru desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Shougo:** Así que tú eres Megumi; pues me han hablado mucho de ti. Supongo que sabes quien soy así que no perderé tiempo en presentarme; y obviamente ya conociste a Sayo. Sólo espero que salga de esto. ¡¿Dónde está el agua, por Dios?!.

**Megumi:** Sí, sé quién eres; cuando llegué me pusieron al tanto de todo; yo estaba en un viaje y por ello estuve algo desconectada de todo este lío.

**Shougo:** "Lío" no sería la palabra que yo usaría para describir esta situación, pero por ahora eso no interesa. En este momento sólo importa la salud de mi hermana.

**Sayo (despertando):** ¿Hermano?. ¿Megumi?. ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Cielos, tuve una horrible pesadilla, _niichan_. Soñé que me decías que Sanosuke estaba muerto; fue horrible.

**Megumi (sorprendida):** ¿_Nani_?. ¿Sanosuke está muerto?. **(Comprendiendo las cosas):** Ya veo, fue por eso que dijiste que había sido tu culpa, Shougo.

**Sayo:** ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Por qué actúan así?.

**Shougo (bajando la cara):** No fue un sueño, Sayo. Yo te dije eso y luego caíste desmayada.

**Sayo (sintiendo su alma quebrarse por dentro):** No, eso no es verdad. Sanosuke me prometió que regresaría, él me lo dijo en su carta, él me lo prometió. No es justo, no es justo. **(Comenzando a gritar):** ¿Por qué Dios tiene que ensañarse con nosotros?. ¿Ya no ha tenido suficiente?. ¿Hasta cuándo nos hará sufrir?.

**Shougo (visiblemente molesto):** ¡Sayo Mutoh!. Te recuerdo que lo que haces es blasfemia; si las cosas sucedieron de esta forma fue porque en el fondo es lo mejor. Nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar los designios de Dios como buenos o malos. ¿Necesito recordártelo?. ¿Acaso dudas de tu fe cristiana?. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando y lo siento, pero no es motivo para que actúes así.

**Sayo (luego de abofetear a su hermano y con mucha ira en su cara):** Tú siempre odiaste a Sano. Desde la primera ves que lo viste lo odiaste por tratar de interponerse en tus planes; luego lo aborreciste aún más cuando me enamoré de él e imagino que tu odio llegó a la cúspide cuando nos casamos. Jamás te ha importado lo que le pase a él, imagino que debes estar muy feliz porque no vas a tener la desgracia de volver a ver a ese "vago". ¿Eso es ser cristiano?. ¿Eso es aceptar los designios de Dios?. No me vengas a dar charlas de renovación de fe; es verdad, los dos somos cristianos, pero cada cual sigue a Dios de acuerdo con su propia consciencia. No me digas que sientes su muerte porque no te creo; sólo Dios sabe el dolor que tengo por dentro. Ahora vete de aquí; no deseo verte. ¡Fuera!.

Shougo trató de decir algo, pero Megumi le indicó que sólo empeoraría las cosas y en cierto modo la doctora tenía razón. El cristiano se puso de pie y salió de la habitación de su hermana no sin antes pedirle a la Señorita Takani que cuidara de ella. Una vez que estuvo fuera dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por su cara; era la segunda vez que Sayo llegaba a tal extremo de furia y las dos veces habían sido causadas por él y en las dos veces el desgraciado de Sanosuke estaba de por medio. No había que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que los hermanos Amakusa cada día se distanciaban más; esa relación fraternal, cariñosa y fuerte que mantenían poco a poco se iba debilitando; ahora habían gritos, peleas y reclamos entre ellos. Shougo se dirigió a su habitación pues deseaba estar alejado de todos para tratar de poner sus ideas en orden; sin embargo, al llegar pudo ver a la esposa de Kenshin recostada en la cama y a Misanagi sentada en una silla con los ojos sobre la otra mujer. El Samurai se mostró sorprendido, pero su esposa se acercó a él muy intrigada.

**Misanagi:** ¿Estás llorando?. Sí, estás llorando. ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Cómo reaccionó Sayo?.

**Shougo (mirando a Kaoru):** Mucho peor que ella.

**Misanagi:** Dime por favor; no me gusta verte así, es muy raro que te deprimas tanto, vamos compártelo conmigo; si vamos a hacer las cosas bien esta vez; debemos ayudarnos mutuamente. ¿No crees?.

**Shougo:** Bien, tienes razón, ambos debemos llevar el peso de nuestra relación, pero vamos a otro lugar, no quiero despertar a la esposa de Himura; imagino que se debe sentir muy mal por lo de Kenshin y creo que debe descansar.

**Misanagi:** Vamos a la habitación de trabajo; allá no hay nadie, o al menos eso creo; **(con aires de grandeza): **vaya, a partir de mañana tomaré posesión de esta casa oficialmente, me ausentó un momento y ya no sé cómo estás las cosas acá.

**Shougo (sonriendo):** No creía que te importara tanto este lugar.

**Misanagi (siguiéndole el juego a su esposo):** Bueno, ya que no soy la Líder del Clan Sanada, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarme a mi nuevo cargo como Jefa de esta Casa. Pues si no lo sabías, me he auto proclamado dueña y señora de esta residencia.

**Shougo (irónico):** Vaya, ya era tiempo. Comenzaba a pensar que a la señora no le gustaba su nuevo dominio.

**Misanagi:** Pues, para serte franca, al principio no mucho, pero estoy comenzando a tomarle el gusto, así que pronto todo este sitio tendrá nuevos aires.

Los dos caminaron en medio de su "interesante" charla acerca de su hogar, pues ahora sí merecía ser llamado de esa forma: _El Hogar de los Amakusa_.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora?. ¿Cómo solventarán sus diferencias los hermanos Mutoh?. ¿Llegaran Kenshin, Sanosuke y Tokio a tiempo a la ciudad de Kyoto?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

Notarán que no agregué nada ni al final ni al comienzo de este capítulo; sólo otro de mis poemas a mitad del mismo. Esto lo hice por dos razones:

Si coloco canciones y esas cosas en cada episodio se volverán monótonos; la idea es que su aparición tenga cierta relevancia.

No todas las situaciones se prestan para una canción o para un escrito, eso es evidente.

Por cierto, si se preguntan quien dibujó esas letras, la respuesta es muy simple: Yo. Una de mis pasiones es el dibujo técnico; es verdad que en el dibujo libre soy muy malo, pero en el técnico soy muy bueno; es decir, lo mío es dibujar planos, geometría sólida de objetos, levantamientos y letras de molde. Las letras que usé son del Inglés Antiguo pues me parecieron las más adecuadas, además son las que más me gustan.

Como habrán notado, este capítulo fue enteramente de transición y es el primero de la famosa "operación lemon". La verdad, no tiene nada de especial que hubiese estallado la toma final de Kyoto tan pronto; además quedarían muchas ideas que tengo en el aire; este fan fic lo tengo fríamente calculado, je, je. Aún vendrán unos dos episodios más de transición, pueden ser tres y luego se dará inicio a la mencionada batalla; ahora, ¿Será ese el final?. Ya veremos, ya veremos, por cierto a los fans de la pareja Shougo - Misanagi y a los fans de la pareja Sayo - Sanosuke les aconsejo que no se pierdan la parte 13 de esta historia. Bueno, bueno los admiradores de la archifamosa pareja Kenshin - Kaoru no tienen porqué enojarse, ellos también tendrán su turno; todo esto como parte de la operación limón. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	13. Un Reencuentro Inesperado

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 13**

"Un Reencuentro Inesperado"

Melders podía divisar la ciudad desde el punto donde estaba, Nagoya se encontraba frente a él; vulnerable y esperando ser conquistada. El alemán no hacía el menor intento por ocultar la sonrisa que se había apoderado de sus labios; sus tropas esperaban la orden para iniciar el ataque, pero él necesitaba disfrutar un poco más del momento. Esa sensación de poder era única, el saber que el destino de una ciudad entera estaba en sus manos era increíble. Sin embargo, el tiempo no era algo que sobrara y él sabía que la ciudad debía estar bajo su control antes de la llegada de Takashi; además, el verdadero blanco aún esperaba su turno.

**Melders (pensando):** Pronto, pronto este país vivirá un verdadero cambio. **(Dirigiéndose a sus tropas):** ¡Soldados!. ¡Inicien el ataque!.

Gritos de verdadero pavor llenaron las calles de la ciudad, eso sin mencionar a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro; demás está decir que los soldados Meiji en el lugar fueron tomados por sorpresa y que sus maniobras defensivas daban verdadera lástima. Melders había ideado una estrategia para tomar Nagoya con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles y su plan marchaba mucho mejor de lo esperado; las tropas de defensa fueron aniquiladas rápidamente y, en cuestión de minutos, el ejército _restaurador_ estaba a cargo. Melders se paseaba a lo largo de la calle principal donde una muchedumbre aterrorizada lo veía con obvias señales de rabia e impotencia; el alemán recorrió todo el lugar con sus ojos pues no quería perderse ningún detalle; finalmente y luego de un buen rato, se dirigió a su "audiencia".

**Melders:** Este es un día glorioso para este país; pues representa el inicio de la confrontación final entre la revolución encarnada por nuestro líder, Takashi; y la corrupción representada por los perros del gobierno Meiji. La Sociedad del Dragón Negro conducirá al Japón hacia una nueva Era; nosotros los guiaremos hacia tiempos de paz; el futuro bajo nuestro gobierno será de prosperidad y riqueza. Es cierto que muchos de ustedes han caído en medio de esta Guerra, pero deben entender que son pérdidas necesarias; los cambios cuando son tan grandes como el que estamos llevando a cabo son muy difíciles y dolorosos. Ya falta muy poco para que todo termine, cada vez estamos más cerca de la nueva Era; sólo tengan paciencia y bríndenos su apoyo.

La gente no reaccionó ante las palabras que escucharon y se limitaron a permanecer callados; sus miradas denotaban un profundo resentimiento hacia el orador y una enorme impotencia ante los acontecimientos. Melders no mostró sorpresa ante tal aptitud, pues la esperaba; el alemán regresó con sus tropas y comenzó los preparativos de rigor para recibir a su líder, quien ya debía estar en camino.

Misanagi entró en una de las habitaciones de la mano de su esposo; al ingresar pudo darse cuenta de que se hallaba en el estudio de Shougo, ella casi nunca visitaba ese lugar porque sentía que violaba la privacidad de su marido; aunque al final detestaba tanto la casa que se limitaba a recorrer lo estrictamente necesario de su estructura. La ninja se mantuvo con cierto recelo, pero pudo notar la exquisitez y el buen gusto con que el cristiano había decorado el cuarto. Obviamente el estilo oriental estaba muy poco o nada representado en ese sitio, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo ocre hasta unos 15 centímetros del techo y desde allí hasta el techo mismo, el color azul oscuro era el que dominaba. El contraste le daba un estilo sobrio al aposento y eso gustó mucho a la mujer; en la pared frente a la puerta se encontraba un estante hecho de cedro que ocupaba la mitad de la misma y en él se hallaban los diferentes libros, manuscritos y tratados que conformaban la biblioteca del Samurai; también se podían observar unos lentes, los cuales debían ser usados por el hombre a la hora de leer. En una de las paredes laterales se encontraban una gran cómoda de caoba pulida, la cual contenía 5 gavetas y, sobre ella, se encontraban algunas pertenencias personales de Shougo. En la otra pared lateral se encontraban colgadas muchas armas; entre ellas varios tipos de sables y algunas clases de pistolas. Esto último sorprendió a Misanagi, quien no imaginaba que su esposo fuera coleccionista. El resto de la decoración lo constituía un fino escritorio de cedro que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, dos sillas estilo Luis XV y una mesa de noche sobre la cual descansaba un candelabro, cuya luz bastaba para iluminar toda la habitación. El Samurai le pidió que se quedase descalza y así lo hizo la mujer, quien de inmediato reparó en la hermosa alfombra de tela gruesa, color negro y con diversos motivos que cubría el suelo; sin lugar a dudas, era mucho mejor que las esterillas que comúnmente se usaban para tal fin. El cristiano le alcanzó una de las dos sillas y se dirigió hasta la cómoda, abrió una de las gavetas y sacó un pequeño cofre, luego se sentó en la otra silla y se dirigió a su esposa, pero fue ella quien habló primero.

**Misanagi:** Vaya, me dejaste sorprendida, la verdad no sabía que tuvieras todas estas cosas; además la última vez que estuve aquí no las vi.

**Shougo:** Pues muchas son herencias familiares, otras fueron adquisiciones mías en Europa y algunas fueron obsequios; cuando llegué acá las traje conmigo, pero al no tener lugar donde quedarme de forma permanente tuve que guardarlas en el Aoia; luego cuando compré esta casa las trasladé hasta acá y por fortuna lo hice antes de que Takashi atacara la Base Onniwa Banshu. Con todo lo que sucedió después no tuve tiempo de organizarlas; pero, finalmente las cosas se calmaron un poco y eso se unió a los problemas que comenzábamos a tener por lo que decidí ordenarlas para tratar de poner en claro mis ideas.

**Misanagi:** Entiendo; pues, la verdad tienes buen gusto, debo admitirlo; eso sin mencionar el valor de todas estas cosas, cada día conozco algo nuevo de ti.

**Shougo (sonriendo):** Eso es bueno hasta donde sé. **(Poniéndose serio): **Misa; quiero contarte una pequeña historia.

**Misanagi:** ¿Eh?. Pensaba que hablaríamos sobre lo que pasó entre tu hermana y tú.

**Shougo:** Descuida, no evadiré esa conversación; pero antes quisiera hablarte un poco de mi familia; cuando nos casamos las circunstancias impidieron que pudiéramos hablar del tema y luego nuestros propios conflictos hicieron el resto. Sin embargo, creo que es tiempo de empezar.

**Misanagi:** No sé qué decir; si realmente quieres hablar de eso no pienso impedirlo.

**Shougo:** Mi familia siempre vivió en Shimabara, la gran mayoría profesaba la fe cristiana y sólo unos pocos pertenecían al budismo y al shintoismo. Muchos Mutoh pelearon al lado del legendario Shiro Amakusa en la revolución cristiana de Shimabara, pero por desgracia la gran mayoría de ellos murió junto con ese gran hombre. Una leyenda cuenta que Shiro antes de ir a la batalla habló con uno de mis antepasados; según el relato, Amakusa sabía que iba a ser derrotado y que todos los que lo siguieran morirían como mártires y por ello tomó al más joven de todos y le entregó su más preciada posesión: _el anillo de bodas de su madre_. El niño tenía dos misiones; la primera era conservar esa joya y evitar que cayera en manos del gobierno, pues sabía que terminaría fundida para obtener dinero; y la segunda era que una vez terminada la batalla fuera al lugar de la misma y recuperara su espada en caso de que ellos perdiesen.

**Misanagi (asombrada por el relato):** Increíble; pero aún no entiendo que tiene eso que ver contigo. Y, ¿A qué te refieres con anillo de bodas?.

**Shougo:** Ya entenderás todo. El joven cumplió ambas encomiendas y las dos posesiones de Shiro Amakusa, pasaron a ser propiedad de los Mutoh. Primero te hablaré de la espada y luego del anillo. Ese sable pasó de generación en generación, de padre a hijo hasta que llegó a las manos de mi tío Hyoue. Él quiso aprender el estilo de Kendo más poderoso que existía; el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu y por ello fue discípulo de Seijuro Hiko XII. Por desgracia no pasó la prueba final y casi muere durante la misma; no obstante, Dios quiso que él viviera y así pasó. Luego la persecución contra nosotros aumentó en intensidad y crudeza y una nueva confrontación era inevitable. El anillo se convirtió en un símbolo familiar del mismo modo en que lo había hecho el medallón; aquel joven que lo recibió de Shiro se lo dio a la que convirtió en su esposa, pues según la creencia cristiana eso simboliza unión; más tarde cuando uno de sus hijos se casó, la joya pasó su esposa y así sucesivamente hasta que llegó a manos de mi madre.

**Misanagi:** Vaya, es muy conmovedor tu relato y es bueno saber que ustedes siempre fueron muy unidos.

**Shougo:** Sí, pero aún no termino. Mis padres sabían que pronto vendrían por nosotros y por ello le pidieron a mi tío que nos llevara lejos a mí y a Sayo; la noche antes del día en que mis padres murieron, mi mamá me narró esta historia y me dio el anillo; yo lo tomé como un adiós y no quise aceptarlo, pero ella me obligó a hacerlo. Luego vinieron esos desgraciados y arrasaron con todo; mi padre fue asesinado frente a mí y apenas pude escapar para reunirme con mi madre y mi hermana; mamá estaba ya muy enferma y no podía protegernos así que estábamos a merced de varios soldados que nos habían localizado. Gracias a Dios mi tío apareció en ese momento y entre los dos acabamos con esos perros; pero, por desgracia mi madre no estaba en condiciones de viajar y fue cuando nos forzó a irnos sin ella. Mamá le entregó su medallón a Sayo pues mi padre me había dado el suyo y casi nos empujó al bote que usamos para huir; en nuestra partida pudimos ver como un soldado la asesinaba de un disparo en la cabeza y esa escena quedará para siempre en mi memoria.

El Samurai no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, ese recuerdo era sumamente doloroso, pero quería compartirlo con la mujer que amaba; además quería que le sirviera de marco para el regalo que iba a darle. Por ello, y con la ayuda de su esposa se calmó un poco, reunió las fuerzas necesarias para continuar y así lo hizo.

**Shougo:** También pude ver a casi todos los que vivían en Shimabara crucificados; la rabia e impotencia me invadieron y fue cuando juré que regresaría para vengarme. Tiempo después mi hermana mostró los primeros síntomas de la tuberculosis que para mí era desconocida; yo me dediqué a aprender todo cuanto podía y me apasioné por la astronomía, la medicina y los idiomas. Pero siempre estaba el deseo de venganza dentro de mí y por ello le pedí a mi tío que me enseñara el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu; él no estaba capacitado para hacerlo puesto que no pasó la prueba final, pero aún así me instruyó. Cuando lo había dominado casi por completo, él me entregó al espada que había heredado y que había pertenecido a Shiro Amakusa, pues todos los cristianos pensaban que yo era una reencarnación de él; desde entonces decidí usar el apellido Amakusa y su espada, para rendirle tributo. Por desgracia mi rabia se apoderó de mí, dominándome por completo; y, cuando mi tío Hyoue trató de detenerme usé el principio secreto por primera vez y lo dejé ciego por el resto de su vida, pues cuando lo utilicé lo mezclé con el Rai Ryu Sen. Ahora me arrepiento de mi proceder, pero ya no puedo remediar lo que hice; sólo espero que Dios tenga misericordia de mí y que me perdone. **(Suspirando): **Bien, como verás así fue como obtuve mi sable.

**Misanagi (picada por la curiosidad):** ¿Y qué pasó con el anillo?.

**Shougo (sonriendo):** Me alegra mucho que preguntaras por él; sé que no nos casamos por la ceremonia cristiana, pero aún así, será el símbolo del amor que siento por ti. **(Tomando la mano de su esposa y colocándole el anillo que había sacado del pequeño cofre):** No puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú para que lo use; te amo, Misanagi y no tengo nada más que decir.

La mujer perdió el habla en aquel momento; el regalo que estaba recibiendo de su esposo la había dejado perpleja; no sólo por el valor material del anillo sino por su valor sentimental y por lo que representaba para Shougo y su familia. La ninja observó el dedo anular de su mano derecha y pudo ver la magnífica joya; ella conocía ese tipo de objetos pues muchas veces había tenido que robarlos durante la Guerra por lo que sabía perfectamente lo que le había sido dado. El aro estaba hecho de oro y al frente tenía un molde de plata donde descansaba una esmeralda de forma redonda rodeada por 4 zafiros y 4 rubíes intercalados. Era la pieza de colección más hermosa que había visto en su vida y lo más asombroso era la historia que llevaba consigo. La leyenda de Shiro Amakusa era bien conocida por los Sanada y el hecho de llevar en su mano el anillo de bodas de su madre era increíble. Misanagi no estaba familiarizada con este tipo de tradiciones y ella no se sentía merecedora de esa joya por lo que se apresuró a devolverla.

**Misanagi (comenzando de despojarse del anillo):** Shougo, yo no puedo aceptar esto. Este aro representa mucho para ti y para los tuyos y no creo que yo sea la persona correcta para llevarlo. Sayo debe ser la portadora de esta joya.

**Shougo:** Misa, tú no eres quien para decidir si eres o no merecedora de este regalo; creo que eso es deber del que te lo ha dado. Tú eres la mujer que se ha llevado mi corazón y quiero que seas tú quien lleve este anillo. Aunque la tradición decía que debía obsequiártelo en nuestra boda, no pude hacerlo pues tú no eres cristiana y nuestro matrimonio no fue realizado bajo esa fe. Sin embargo, eres mi esposa y creo que Dios está de acuerdo con ello, por eso quiero que lo lleves contigo. Por favor, acéptalo porque representa lo que siento por ti y si lo rechazas estarás rechazando ese sentimiento.

**Misanagi (conmovida por las palabras de su esposo):** Yo, yo no se qué decir. Yo, también te amo y ojalá pudiera darte algo que te lo recordara. **(Bajando un poco la cara):** Mi familia fue representada por los Sanada y dentro de nuestro Clan ese tipo de tradiciones nunca han existido; y, mis posesiones más valiosas son mis armas.

**Shougo:** Yo ya tengo el mejor regalo.

Al decir esa frase, Shougo besó a Misanagi y ambos comenzaron a ser arrastrados por esa pasión que siempre los envolvía; los dos cayeron al suelo, pero eso en lugar de aplacar sus deseos los incentivó. La alfombra era el lugar perfecto para consumar su amor una vez más; él comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él movida por el éxtasis que estaba viviendo. La pareja se sumió en caricias y besos y se desconectaron del resto del mundo; él con suma delicadeza y lentitud fue despojando de sus ropas a su mujer quien no hacía nada por evitarlo; y, en lugar de eso le quitaba las ropas a su marido. Pronto los tórtolos se encontraban semi desnudos y el cristiano posaba sus labios en los montes de ella; Misanagi no podía evitar gemir ante las acciones de su amado y con sus manos lo tomaba por los cabellos para obligarlo a continuar. La boca del Samurai fue sustituida por sus manos quienes le causaron mucho más placer a la Ninja y de ese modo, Shougo pudo besar el vientre de su amada. La mujer estaba completamente perdida en el mar del deseo y cada vez pedía más y más; para ella, ese momento era demasiado hermoso y no quería que concluyera. Poco después ella sintió como su esposo terminaba de desvestirla y, una enorme cantidad de espasmos se adueñaron de su ser cuando él comenzó a tomar el néctar de su flor. En esos instantes no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuera deseo y pasión por lo que la mujer no demoró mucho tiempo en llegar a la cúspide. Segundos después aún jadeaba y su cuerpo seguía siendo presa de algunos temblores; su pareja se recostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de una forma muy tierna.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero no dijeron nada; a pesar de ello, Misanagi sabía lo que Shougo quería pues él aún no había drenado ese fuego que llevaba por dentro. La mujer se colocó encima de él y tomó el control de la situación, ahora era ella quien besaba el pecho de su marido; de ese modo siguió bajando hasta devolverle el favor que él le había hecho instante atrás. El hombre no pudo evitar gemir ante lo que su esposa estaba haciendo y comenzó a sentir unas enormes ganas de poseerla; la Ninja pudo notar ese deseo y se sentó sobre él para permitir que su marido lo hiciera. Misanagi miró al techo y lanzó un grito ahogado en el momento en que el Samurai entró en ella; los dos enamorados se enfrascaron en aquella batalla donde cada uno siempre salía victorioso y esa vehemencia con que la libraron trajo sus frutos. Él alcanzó la cumbre dentro de su mujer y ella llegó al clímax por segunda vez poco después; finalmente ambos quedaron extenuados en el suelo, unidos por un abrazo. Luego de un rato los dos se encontraban vestidos, pero seguían acostados en el suelo y aún estaban abrazados; fue entonces cuando ella decidió contemplar una vez más su obsequio. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pregunta que su pareja le hizo en un susurro y que la obligó a sonrojarse toda: _¿Te he dicho que eres divina?_.

**Misanagi (sonrojada y con voz baja):** No me digas esas cosas.

**Shougo:** ¿Por qué?. ¿Te molestan?.

**Misanagi:** No, para nada; es sólo que, bueno, ya sabes, no estoy acostumbrada. Yo soy una guerrera y siempre fui tratada como tal.

**Shougo:** ¿Y?. Yo jamás he dudado de tu condición de guerrera y admiro tus habilidades en el combate; te confiaría mi vida con los ojos cerrados. Pero una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra; el expresar los sentimientos no hace débil a nadie, al contrario, son ellos los que nos dan la fuerza para salir adelante.

**Misanagi:** Lo sé, lo sé; sólo que es ahora cuando he logrado entenderlo; mi formación fue muy recta y los sentimientos eran vistos como una debilidad y siempre nos obligaban a suprimirlos.

**Shougo:** Entiendo; bueno, lo importante ahora es que tenemos esta segunda oportunidad para ser felices y yo no pienso desperdiciarla.

**Misanagi:** Yo tampoco. **(Un poco sarcástica y mostrando su anillo):** Además eso de ser querida tiene sus ventajas.

**Shougo (riendo un poco):** Sí, tiene algunas.

**Misanagi (observando nuevamente las armas colgadas en la pared):** No tenía idea de que fueras coleccionista.

**Shougo:** Nunca mostraste interés en saberlo.

**Misanagi (clavándole los ojos a su marido):** Bien, pues ahora que he regresado formalmente a esta casa me gustaría saber qué hay dentro de ella.

**Shougo:** Bueno, ya que deseas saber te lo diré. Allí puedes ver dos sables estilo occidental; aunque no lo creas, allá se hacen buenas espadas, pero no son muy abundantes.

**Misanagi:** ¿Por qué?.

**Shougo:** Por varias razones; a ver y te explico. En Europa las armas de fuego han cobrado un gran auge en estos tiempos y han sustituido a las espadas. La mayoría de los duelos y todas las batallas se llevan a cabo con pistolas, rifles, cañones y ametralladoras. Los sables han quedado relegados a un segundo plano, por ello se ha perdido el interés en su fabricación; sin embargo aún hay buenos ejemplares y ese de la derecha es uno de ellos.

**Misanagi (tomando la espada que le señaló Shougo):** Aparentemente es muy fuerte y su mango es muy llamativo.

**Shougo:** Es un espadón Toledo, lo mejor que se puede conseguir en Europa; su hoja no tiene nada que envidiarle a una Ninhotou ni en precisión ni en resistencia. Además es muy cómoda para pelear.

**Misanagi (sintiendo el peso del arma):** Sí, es tan ligera como una Kodachi.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención de la espada a la Ninja era la forma del mango; el mismo era de color blanco y estaba tallado bajo la forma de un dragón y un tigre peleando.

**Shougo:** La empuñadura es de marfil y es muy fuerte, incluso más fuerte que muchas empuñaduras hechas acá. Ese sable me fue otorgado como premio cuando salvé de un atentado a un miembro de la familia Habsburgo durante mi estadía en Austria. Esa familia tiene el Imperio más poderoso que he visto; ni siquiera la dinastía Tokugawa logró tener dominio sobre la mitad del territorio que la dinastía Habsburgo posee.

**Misanagi:** Así que esa espada fue un premio a un servicio prestado a una de las familias más poderosas de Europa. Vaya, veo que tienes buenas relaciones por allá.

**Shougo:** Pues la verdad no es para tanto; a mí nunca me ha gustado involucrarme en ese tipo de cosas; eso de la nobleza y de la realeza no es para mí, pero con mucho gusto recibí ese obsequio y ahora me gustaría que tú lo aceptaras.

**Misanagi:** Vaya, hoy parece ser mi día, ¿neh?.

La Ninja se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso apasionado unido a un fuerte abrazo para luego decirle al oído con un gran toque de sarcasmo: _Me estás malacostumbrando, luego no te quejes_.

**Shougo (sonriendo):** Correré el riesgo.

**Misanagi:** La verdad es una excelente arma y la llevaré conmigo junto con la Kodachi, veremos qué tan útil resulta en un combate.

**Shougo:** No te arrepentirás. Por cierto, si miras el otro sable lo encontrarás un poco extraño.

Misanagi tomó la segunda espada y se sorprendió al ver el diseño de la misma; su empuñadura era muy rara, pues tenía la forma de un asa, luego tenía una especie de placa de metal para darle paso a una hoja muy delgada, casi parecía un bastón. La mujer la tomó y no pudo contener su risa.

**Misanagi (riendo):** ¿Esto es un juguete?.

**Shougo:** Para nada; es un arma muy usada en duelos de corte en Europa. Su hoja es menos resistente, pero es muy flexible; claro que en un combate real contra una Toledo o contra un Ninhotou no tendría la menor oportunidad. Sin embargo, es muy útil para algunos casos y allá se usa en una forma de Kendo llamada esgrima; por cierto, los europeos no le dicen espada sino florete.

**Misanagi:** Interesante, espero que cuando exista el tiempo me hagas una demostración.

**Shougo:** Con mucho gusto.

**Misanagi (retomando su seriedad característica):** Bueno, creo que ya le hemos dado demasiada larga a la conversación que tenemos pendiente. Espero que toda esta charla y los regalos no hayan sido para que me olvidara de la misma.

**Shougo:** No seas tonta; nunca tuve esa intención; además, ya te había dicho que no iba a evadir esa plática.

**Misanagi:** Entonces, puedes comenzar.

**Shougo:** La verdad no hay mucho que decir. Yo le dije a Sayo que lo más probable era que Sanosuke estuviese muerto; ella se desmayó y cuando reaccionó comenzó a blasfemar. Yo la reprendí por su comportamiento y fue cuando la pelea empezó. Sayo me dijo que a mí no me importaba la suerte de Sano y que me alegraba su muerte; luego me gritó que ella creía en Dios a su manera y que me fuera de allí. **(Suspirando):** Creo que ese es un buen resumen de lo ocurrido.

**Misanagi (mirando a Shougo un tanto incrédula):** ¿Tiene razón?.

**Shougo (sorprendido por la pregunta):** ¿_Nani_?.

**Misanagi (con una sinceridad punzante):** No te hagas el tonto; tú bien sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Te alegra la muerte de Sano?. Pues se nota que no le tienes mucho aprecio.

**Shougo:** No negaré que detesto a ese imbécil, pero de ahí a desear su muerte o alegrarme de ella hay un trecho muy grande. Yo sé perfectamente que mi hermana está completamente enamorada de él y lo que le suceda irremediablemente le afectará; por ello no puedo estar contento con el destino que ha corrido.

**Misanagi:** Entiendo; bueno, sólo espera que ella se calme un poco. Trata de entenderla, está pasando por un momento muy difícil y lo que menos debe importarle ahora son detalles de su fe. Cuando las cosas se tranquilicen habla con Sayo; ustedes tienen una relación muy estrecha como para que se deshaga por tonterías.

**Shougo (luego de pensar un rato):** Creo que tienes razón, actué como un idiota. Sólo espero que aún pueda solucionarlo.

**Misanagi (acercándose a su esposo y abrazándolo):** Estoy segura de que así será; y, trata de calmarte tú también. Tienes un carácter muy fuerte y cuando dejas que él hable por ti terminas metido en problemas.

**Shougo (sarcástico):** De verdad, gracias por tu ayuda; el día del juicio final pediré que tú seas mi juez para irme directo al infierno.

**Misanagi:** Tú sabes que tengo razón ... Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo sigue Kaoru, no vaya a ser que se despierte y se encuentre sola; en el estado en que está no sería buena idea.

**Shougo:** Ve, yo me quedaré un rato más acá.

**Misanagi:** Bueno, regreso luego.

La mujer salió de la habitación y mientras iba en dirección a su cuarto para ver cómo seguía la esposa de Himura se dedicó a contemplar a sus anchas el anillo que llevaba en su mano. Misanagi estaba realmente feliz por el rumbo que su matrimonio comenzaba a tomar y sólo se arrepentía de que las cosas no se solventaran antes. La Ninja comenzaba a acostumbrarse y adaptarse a su nueva vida; y, en el fondo, no era tan mala como pensaba. Shougo le había enseñado una importante verdad: _Lo cortés no quita lo valiente_. El hecho de ser una mujer casada, amorosa y de estar como jefa de casa no la hacía más débil; al contrario, ello le daba un poderosa razón para mantenerse viva y superar todos los problemas que viniesen. Después de todo, la gente tiene derecho a evolucionar y a aprender de los errores y ella no iba a ser la excepción; la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad y no tenía le menor intención de desperdiciarla.

Dos figuras se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento perdido y al hacerlo pudieron notar que ya habían arribado a su destino: _La ciudad de Kyoto_. La mujer respiró aliviada pues eso significaba que pronto estaría al lado de su esposo y podría saber cómo estaba. El hombre sólo deseaba llegar a la residencia de los Amakusa lo antes posible para poder ver a su amada. Tokio se dispuso a reanudar la marcha y su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

**Sanosuke:** Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

**Tokio:** Sí; yo iré a la Base Meiji para ver si tienen alguna información sobre Saito.

**Sanosuke:** ¿Por qué no vamos primero a la casa de los Amakusa?. Si los demás lograron escapar es lógico que se hayan trasladado hasta allá.

**Tokio:** Puede que tengas razón, pero de todas formas quisiera ir a la Base Meiji primero.

**Sanosuke:** ¿Y si no está allá?.

**Tokio:** Pues iré donde los Amakusa.

**Sanosuke:** ¿Sabes dónde es?.

**Tokio (un tanto fastidiada por las preguntas del otro sujeto):** ¿Acaso olvidas de quién soy esposa?. ¡Por supuesto que sé dónde es!.

**Sanosuke (un poco amedrentado):** Está bien, está bien; no es para tanto.

**Tokio (con un soplo de resignación):** Me retiro, que tengas suerte.

**Sanosuke:** Igualmente.

Los dos seres se separaron y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar donde estaban. Tokio quería terminar cuánto antes con la incertidumbre que le quemaba el alma, mientras que Sanosuke necesitaba ver a su esposa lo más pronto posible. Poco tiempo después, la mujer llegaba a la Base Meiji en la ciudad de Kyoto y se apresuró por pedir noticias sobre el policía.

**?:** ¿Quién es usted?.

**Tokio (realmente enojada):** Mire, ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías; soy Takagi Tokio, esposa de Hajime Saito. ¿Saben algo de él?.

**?:** ¿Esposa de Hajime Saito?. Eso no puedo creerlo, seguramente es una espía de los _restauradores_.

El soldado se apresuró en tomar su fusil de reglamento y amenazó a la recién llegada para que no se moviera; sin embargo, al mujer desenfundó su Kodachi con un movimiento muy veloz y desarmó al soldado, luego le colocó la espada en el cuello y lo obligó a responderle la pregunta. Para suerte del pobre hombre, Saito y Seijuro habían salido del lugar a causa del alboroto causado por la pequeña pelea. Tokio miró a su esposo y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo que habían perdido; el saber que su amado estaba vivo le había devuelto la paz a su alma. No obstante, la mujer trató de ocultar lo que sentía lo mejor posible y se limitó a saludar al policía con una sonrisa.

**Saito:** Vaya, ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?.

**Tokio:** Necesitaba saber cómo estabas.

**Gral. Yamagata:** ¿Se puede saber quién es usted?.

**Tokio:** _Watashi wa Takagi Tokio deshi_. Y...

**Saito (cortando a la mujer):** Ella es mi esposa.

**Gral. Yamagata y Seijuro (visiblemente sorprendidos):** ¡_Nani_!.

**Saito (sin inmutarse):** Como escucharon, esta mujer es mi esposa.

**Gral. Yamagata:** No negaré que me sorprende la noticia; yo sabía que eras casado, pero no conocía a tu mujer. **(Mirando a la esposa de Saito): **Es un placer conocerla, Señora Tokio; sin embargo, estoy en la obligación de pedirle que suelte a ese soldado y que en el futuro no se presente de esa forma en bases militares del gobierno Meiji. De lo contrario será arrestada por desacato a la autoridad.

**Tokio (un poco apenada por su comportamiento):** _Gomen Nasai_. La verdad, he pasado por cosas muy difíciles últimamente y me urgía hablar con usted para saber si tenía noticias de Saito y para transmitirle información de primera mano sobre el avance de las tropas _restauradoras_. **(Liberando al soldado quien se alejó velozmente de ella):** Este sujeto me impedía el paso y mi apuro hizo el resto.

**Gral. Yamagata (Interesado en la información de la mujer):** Ya veo; bueno, espero que esto no se repita. Ahora, me imagino que ya no es necesario que le dé noticias de su esposo pues lo tiene enfrente; pero yo sí estoy ansioso de saber qué nos tiene que decir sobre el ejército enemigo.

**Tokio:** Con gusto le diré lo que sé.

**Saito:** Entonces será mejor que entremos; no tenemos mucho tiempo para trazar estrategias y aún debemos contactar a los demás.

**Seijuro (al oído de Saito mientras entraban a la Base):** Vaya, vaya; así que era verdad que estabas casado. Eso es algo sorprendente, pero más impactante es la belleza de tu mujer. Eres un hombre con suerte, amigo mío.

**Saito (dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa):** Lo sé.

El hombre por fin se hallaba frente al lugar donde estaba su esposa; la larga espera había terminado y pronto podría tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez. Sanosuke se apresuró a llamar a la puerta y fue Omasu quien le abrió; la joven Ninja soltó una exclamación de alegría al verlo y a gritos comenzó a llamar a Sayo. El hombre le preguntó dónde se encontraba su esposa y la joven lo llevó a la habitación de la cristiana; Megumi estaba atendiendo a la mujer quien ya estaba un tanto recuperada de la trágica noticia que su hermano le había dado y se hallaba sentada en la cama. No hay palabras que describan lo que sintió la otrora llamada Santa Magdalia cuando vio a su esposo parado en la puerta, la mujer sintió cómo su corazón regresaba a su sitio y cómo su sufrimiento se terminaba de pronto para darle paso a una gran alegría y a una enorme incredulidad. Sayo se levantó como pudo de la cama y lentamente se acercó a su marido; cuando estuvo frente a él levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciarle la cara.

**Sayo (en un susurro):** ¿De verdad eres tú?.

**Sanosuke (sin poder contenerse más y abrazando a su mujer):** ¡Claro que soy yo!. ¿Quién más iba a ser?. Pero, ¿Ese es el recibimiento que me darás después de tanto tiempo?. ¿Tan poco te importo?.

Sayo no pudo con tantas cosas y cayó desmayada por segunda vez por lo que Megumi tuvo que intervenir y al hacerlo, su mirada se topó con la del guerrero. La doctora llevó a la cristiana a la cama y luego le habló a Sanosuke.

**Megumi:** ¡_Baka_!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar de ese modo?.

**Sanosuke (sin entender nada):** ¿_Nani_?. ¿Cómo iba a llegar?. Después de todo este tiempo estaba impaciente por verla otra vez y esperaba más efusividad de su parte. **(Colocándose en la cama junto a su esposa):** ¿Cómo está?. ¿Por qué se ha desmayado?. **(Cayendo en cuenta de con quién estaba hablando):** ¡¿Megumi?!. ¿Eres tú?, Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Hola, ¿Cómo estás?. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

**Megumi (irónica):** Vaya, veo que me recordaste. Pues yo estoy bien y vine acá cuando me enteré de esta guerra; imaginé que necesitarían mis conocimientos de medicina. Respecto a Sayo, ella sólo está inconsciente; y no la culpo, ha recibido dos impresiones muy fuertes hoy. Lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar para que se reponga.

**Sanosuke:** ¿Dos impresiones?.

**Megumi:** ¿No sabes nada?. Pues salgamos un momento para ponerte al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en tu ausencia.

La doctora le dio los detalles a Sanosuke de la llegada de Shougo y los demás; del "pequeño" lío que habían tenido los hermanos Amakusa a causa de la noticia que le dio el cristiano a Sayo y de su estadía en la casa. El hombre no podía evitar sentirse un poco raro al estar cerca de la mujer que tiempo atrás había despertado cierto afecto en él; sin embargo: Sayo opaca a cualquier otra que se cruce en mi camino - era lo que él pensaba - el guerrero se mostró sorprendido al saber que su esposa lo creía muerto y fue cuando comprendió el comportamiento que había tenido al verlo. Megumi miraba a Sano de una forma muy distinta ahora; la mujer no podía negar que ese hombre había dejado ciertos destellos de amor en su corazón, pero ese pequeño sentimiento se había extinguido por completo mucho antes de su regreso y se terminó de lapidar cuando supo que era casado y cuando conoció a Sayo. En ese momento, Soujiro y los demás se acercaron para saber quién había llegado; el asombro fue general al ver a Sanosuke y las preguntas no demoraron en aparecer.

**Misanagi:** ¿Qué sucedió en la Base de Nagoya?. ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar aquí?.

El guerrero les contó a todos los detalles de su jornada desde que vio a los _restauradores_ hasta su llegada a la residencia de los Amakusa; no hay que mencionar el asombro que causó la noticia del estado civil de Saito por lo que Sanosuke tuvo que repetir ese punto varias veces. Shougo se alegró un poco pues sabía que Sayo iba a salir de su estado más pronto de lo que él pensaba; Misanagi pasaba por la misma situación al igual que Megumi, Shouzo y Omasu; por su parte, Soujiro no mostraba mucho interés en el asunto. Luego que la curiosidad de todos se vio satisfecha, el hombre se excusó y se retiró a la habitación donde se encontraba Sayo pues deseaba estar a solas con ella. Nadie se opuso y poco a poco se fue disolviendo la congregación que el recién llegado había originado. La única persona que no estuvo en ella fue Kaoru pues aún se encontraba dormida y nadie quiso molestarla; sin tener noticias de Kenshin lo mejor era dejarla descansar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Sanosuke entró a la habitación y se sentó al lado de su esposa; no tardó mucho en comenzar a acariciarla deseando que despertara para poder decirle que era real y que no estaba muerto; en ese momento ella empezó a gemir y poco a poco recobró la consciencia. El hombre le sonrió al ver que despertaba y ella lo miró sin saber qué hacer; aún no creía que estaba vivo y frente a ella, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Las manos de la cristiana se posaron en el rostro de su amado y palparon una por una las facciones de su cara, Sayo no deseaba despertar si lo que vivía era un sueño; y fue entonces cuando su esposo le habló.

**Sano (con una cálida sonrisa):** ¿Te encuentras bien?.

**Sayo (titubeante):** _Hai_.

**Sano:** No estoy muerto, Sayo. Mírame, estoy contigo. ¿No recuerdas lo que te prometí?. Te dije que no me dejaría matar y he cumplido mi palabra.

**Sayo (aún sin creer nada y en medio del llanto):** Dios, no me hagas esto; ya tengo suficiente con saberlo muerto; por favor no seas tan cruel conmigo. Si me lo metes en mis sueños nunca podré sobreponerme.

**Sano (tomándola por los hombros y estremeciéndola):** ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?. Esto no es un sueño; es la realidad. Yo estoy vivo y si te calmas un poco podré explicarte cómo me salvé. No me gusta verte de ese modo; si algo me motivaba a volver con vida era verte sonreír. **(Bajando su cara por la tristeza): **Por desgracia puedo ver que mi regreso sólo te trae desdicha; _Gomen Nasai_ Sayo-san. Si quieres me puedo retirar.

**Sayo (reaccionando ante la despedida de su esposo):** ¡I_yé_!. ¿Cómo puedes creer que me traes desdicha?. Yo, yo, lo siento. Lamento no haberte recibido como te mereces, es sólo que mi hermano...

**Sano (colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla de su mujer):** Ya lo sé, Megumi me lo contó todo. Te entiendo perfectamente, pero puedes estar segura de mi regreso; esto no es otra cosa que la realidad. Acá estoy, vivo y feliz de tenerte cerca.

Fue entonces cuando Sayo le dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y se lanzó a los brazos de Sanosuke para darle un fuerte abrazo. El hombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la fortaleza del mismo, pues su mujer tenía más energía de la que aparentaba.

**Sayo (llorando):** No sabes lo que he sufrido por ti; no tienes ni la menor idea. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!.

**Sano:** Ya, cálmate; yo también estoy feliz de verte de nuevo. **(Besándola en la frente):** Ahora debes descansar, has pasado muy malos ratos y necesitas reponerte; descuida, yo me quedaré a tu lado.

**Sayo (sonriéndole):** _Hai_.

_¿Qué sucederá con Kenshin?. ¿Cómo reaccionará Kaoru al verlo?. ¿Qué pasará con las tropas de Takashi?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**__

Bueno, como podrán ver los fanáticos de la pareja entre el desgraciado de Sanosuke (ya me parezco a la "peliteñida" de tanto decirle desgraciado a ese desgraciado, pero es que es un desgraciado. D-E-S-G-R-A-C-I-A-D-O) pueden estar contentos pues ya se reencontraron; claro que sería ilógico que ya se fueran a la cama; así que tendrán que esperara hasta el próximo capítulo ^^.

Ya sé que este capítulo fue acaparado por Shougo y Misanagi, pero no pudo ser de otra forma; necesitaba contar la historia y reforzar esa relación por motivos que debo reservarme por el momento ^^; pero al final coloqué a otros personajes y como compensación en el capítulo siguiente el protagonismo será para otros individuos y entre ellos la popular pareja Kenshin-Kaoru, es una promesa de Samurai.

Este es el segundo capítulo de la ya muy nombrada y comentada (al menos comentada por mí ^^'') Operación Lemon; aún queda otro porque hay dos parejas que quedaron en lista de espera, je, je. Bueno y respecto a Takashi, pues poco a poco se irán enterando de sus avances. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	14. Preludio a la Oscuridad

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 14**

"Preludio a la Oscuridad"

_¡Cómo sopla el viento en las ventanas!. ¡Cómo llueve hoy!._

_¡Cómo está la calle de vacía!. ¡Cómo muere el sol!._

_Estos días grises del otoño, me ponen triste._

_Y al calor del fuego de mi hoguera, te recuerdo hoy._

_Te recuerdo hoy, a ti que eres mi vida entera,_

_la brisa de primavera, la claridad._

_A ti, que sufres cuando me esperas,_

_Que miras a las estrellas y que suspiras por mí._

_¡Cómo arrastra el viento a aquellas hojas!. ¡Cómo llueve hoy!._

_Y ¡Qué torpe vuela por el cielo ese gorrión!._

_Se han quedado mudos esos nidos de golondrinas._

_Y sentado al borde de la noche, te recuerdo hoy._

_Te recuerdo hoy, a ti que eres mi vida entera,_

_la brisa de primavera, la claridad._

_A ti, que sufres cuando me esperas,_

_Que miras a las estrellas y que suspiras por mí._

_Los paraguas pasan lentamente frente a mi balcón,_

_El reloj se escucha como siempre en el comedor,_

_Estos días grises del otoño, me ponen triste._

_Y al calor del fuego de mi hoguera, te recuerdo hoy._

_Te recuerdo hoy, a ti que eres mi vida entera,_

_la brisa de primavera, la claridad._

_A ti, que sufres cuando me esperas,_

_Que miras a las estrellas y que suspiras por mí._

_¡Cómo sopla el viento en las ventanas!. ¡Cómo llueve hoy!._

Hajime Saito, Hiko Seijuro y el General Yamagata escuchaban con viva atención las palabras de Takagi Tokio; el avance de las tropas de Takashi era increíble y ya estaban cerca de dar el paso final: _la invasión a Kyoto_. El militar sintió pesar por los hombres perdidos en el cumplimiento de su deber en la base de Nagoya; no era muy difícil ni aventurado suponer que a estas alturas Takashi ya debía estar en Nagoya con completo control por lo que era imperativo planificar una estrategia de defensa lo más pronto posible y para ello debía reunirse con todos. Fue en ese momento que recordó la ausencia de Himura; lo cual era una verdadera calamidad, justo ahora que más lo necesitaban desaparecía poseído por Battousai. Por lo menos, aún quedaban fuerzas y hombres para hacerle frente a los _patriotas_, pero debían ser cuidadosos; un error significaría perder la guerra y entregarle el Japón a los insurrectos. Todos se quedaron en silencio luego que Tokio terminó su informe y se sumieron en sus propias meditaciones. Saito, por primera vez, estaba un poco preocupado por la situación; la desventaja era clara y estar a la defensiva no era de su agrado; el nuevo enemigo era distinto a todos con los que había tenido que lidiar, el líder de los rebeldes era astuto, excelente estratega y poseía la habilidad de controlar a sus aliados, lo cual lo hacía difícil de derrotar; sin embargo, su _Aku Soku Zan_ debía caer sobre él pues el mal debe ser aniquilado. Seijuro se imaginaba lo que debía estar haciendo su estúpido pupilo en esos momentos; la verdad era que en el fondo sentía pena por él, ahora se hallaba en un dilema difícil de superar, pero le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contar con su ayuda en la batalla decisiva. Tokio miraba a todos los presentes y trataba de adivinar sus pensamientos; ella sólo deseaba que toda esa confrontación acabase de una buena vez para poder estar en paz consigo misma y con su esposo. Ya había tenido que sufrir horrores durante la guerra de restauración y no deseaba vivirlos por segunda vez...Pronto, el militar interrumpió el lúgubre silencio del lugar para dar unas indicaciones.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Es innegable que Takashi y sus hombres tienen la ventaja en estos momentos porque poseen el factor tiempo; a estas alturas ya deben estar planificando la invasión final a Kyoto por lo que es necesario organizar la defensa y trazar una estrategia para contraatacar; si nos quedamos sólo a la defensiva jamás podremos salir airosos de esto. Si Kyoto cae, el gobierno también lo hará y entonces la Era del Caos se iniciará en todo el país. Es vital que defendamos hasta la muerte este frente y que acabemos con la rebelión de Takashi en esta misma batalla.

**Saito:** Creo que no tenemos más alternativa; será mejor que iniciemos la planificación a partir de ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo pues estoy seguro de que ese sujeto atacará lo más pronto que le sea posible para tomarnos desprevenidos.

**Seijuro:** Pues ustedes son los que deben planificar la defensa; yo sólo soy un guerrero no un estratega militar; lo que deseo sugerir es que antes de iniciar los planes nos reunamos con todos para que cada cual sepa la planificación y evitar los errores no deseados.

**Gral. Yamagata:** ¿Cuál es su opinión Takagi-san?.

**Tokio:** Pues, estoy de acuerdo con Seijuro, debemos avisarles a los demás una vez que la planificación esté lista para comenzar a ejecutarla.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Entonces se hará de ese modo; contactaremos a los demás una vez que concluyamos la planificación.

Seijuro se sentó sin decir palabra mientras los otros tres iniciaban las deliberaciones obre la estrategia de defensa; en su mente aún estaba la figura de su pupilo...

Una figura corría a toda prisa pues su destino estaba muy cerca; aún conservaba los devastadores recuerdos y pensamientos que vinieron a su mente cuando llegó a la Base de Nagoya por lo que sus temores estaban demasiado a flor de piel; se culpaba a sí mismo por no haberse enfrentado con su yo interno antes y deseaba retroceder el tiempo para hacer las cosas de otra forma. Por desgracia eso no era posible y lo único que le quedaba era llegar a tiempo para tratar de salvar los pedazos que quedaban en su vida.

Sanosuke entró sigilosamente en la habitación de Sayo pues no deseaba perturbarla, sabía que su esposa había pasado momentos difíciles al creerlo muerto por lo que quería dejarla descansar el mayor tiempo posible. El hombre se acercó a la cama donde ella dormía y se dispuso a observarla detenidamente; sin dudas, ella era una mujer hermosa y cada vez que contemplaba su belleza se sentía inferior. Todavía pensaba que todo era un sueño porque no era capaz de aceptar que ese ángel caído del cielo se había enamorado de él; al fin y al cabo, sólo era un simple guerrero y nada más. Súbitamente, Sayo abrió los ojos y los posó sobre su esposo; de inmediato una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de la mujer quien se incorporó lentamente para poder estar más cerca de él.

**Sano (tratando de acostarla de nuevo):** No debes esforzarte tanto; necesitas descansar; has tenido días duros.

**Sayo (sonriente):** ¿Olvidas lo fuerte que soy?. Hace falta mucho más que dos noticias estremecedoras para mermar las condiciones de Sayo Sagara.

Sanosuke no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de su amada; las mismas le indicaban que lo que vivía era real y que ese ángel caído del cielo estaba a su lado y que siempre lo estaría; el guerrero se sentó junto a ella y no pudo contener sus deseos de besarla. Sayo respondió al beso con la misma intensidad porque era demasiado el tiempo que había pasado sola, siempre deseando ser de nuevo presa de las caricias de su esposo. Atrás habían quedado los tiempos en que se consideraba una santa; el día en que ella conoció a su marido se percató de que sólo era una simple mujer capaz de enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre. Se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista porque a pesar de lo insolente de su comportamiento y de la bofetada que le tuvo que dar, algo en ella despertó y cuando volvió a ver a Sanosuke en la cueva, donde estaba malherido, algo en su interior la llevó a cuidarlo; al principio pensó que era su voto de ayudar al prójimo, pero luego pudo darse cuenta que su deseo estaba por encima de eso, sólo que en ese momento se rehusó a aceptarlo por fanáticas creencias. Ahora, estaba de nuevo a su lado y sabía lo que sucedería entre ellos; eso la hacía sentir dichosa porque gracias a él logró salir de un mundo al cual no pertenecía para entrar en su vida y para disfrutar el ser amada. La mujer aún ahora se cohibía de muchas cosas, pero poco a poco iba derrotando todos sus tabúes, pues deseaba hacer feliz a su amado de la misma forma en que él la hacía dichosa a ella. Sayo tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a desvestir a su esposo ante lo cual Sanosuke se percató de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y recordó el estado en que ella se encontraba.

**Sano (haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para luchar con sus deseos y detenerla):** ¿No crees que no es el momento para esto?. Apenas te estás recuperando y esto no te hará mucho bien.

**Sayo (mirándolo a los ojos):** Yo ya me siento mejor y no necesito estar postrada en una cama para recuperarme del todo; lo que yo necesito es lo que estoy buscando, así que te aconsejo por tu bien que no vuelvas a detenerme.

Definitivamente, su esposa poco a poco pasaba de ser aquella persona retraída y cohibía con algunos destellos de fortaleza, a ser una mujer fuerte y decidida. Cuando él se enteró que ella y Shougo era hermanos no pudo creerlo; los dos eran demasiado distintos, eran como polos opuestos. Sin embargo, ahora que la conocía mejor, se daba cuenta que no eran tan diferentes; sólo que ella estaba demasiado enredada en los estamentos de su religión como para mostrar su verdadero ser; sólo él había logrado penetrar esa coraza y encontrar a una Sayo fuerte de carácter y dispuesta a todo por los que ama. Aquel día en la cueva le había demostrado de qué estaba hecha; no le importó su estado crítico de salud por la tuberculosis para sacar todas sus fuerzas cuando lo ayudó a liberar a Shouzo. Ella era digna de admirar y el cielo lo había premiado al permitir que fuera su esposa...sólo para él...Sanosuke decidió no detenerla más y se entregó al deseo que lo embriagaba; comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas y pronto ambos se encontraron semidesnudos; ella se colocó sobre él y comenzó a besarle su cuello, su pecho, y siguió bajando hasta encontrar el punto crítico de su marido. El guerrero se sentía en el cielo y estuvo a punto de alcanzar la cima, pero logró detenerla a tiempo pues no deseaba entrar al paraíso tan pronto; tomó muchas respiraciones profundas para calmarse un poco y decidió continuar el juego; ahora era él quien estaba encima, por lo que comenzó a recorrer muy despacio el cuerpo de la chica con sus labios. Su cara, su cuello, sus colinas; en ella se detuvo un tiempo para luego seguir bajando hasta su gloria; Sayo comenzó a quedar presa de espasmos pues el placer que sentía era intenso. Demasiados días habían pasado ya desde la última vez y la mujer no podía contener su dicha, pronto sus gemidos cada vez más sonoros inundaron la habitación. Sanosuke tuvo que taparle la boca, pues era de día y no deseaba que los demás (en especial Shougo) se enteraran que no la estaba cuidando precisamente; aún así, los gemidos de su mujer ahogados en parte por su mano lo exaltaban sobremanera. Las ganas de poseerla de nuevo lo estaban enloqueciendo, por lo que detuvo su accionar y se colocó en posición; ella lo miró a los ojos y esperó que lo hiciera, de hecho le pidió que entrara en ella. Sanosuke quiso hacerlo despacio y con sutileza, pero su pasión pudo más que él y entró fuerte, rápido y profundo; la chica gritó al recibirlo, pero la mano de su esposo evitó que otros escucharan la evidencia de lo que estaban consumando. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y él temió que ella le reclamara por lo que había hecho; no obstante, Sayo se limitó a sonreír y a decirle que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. La pareja se transó en el combate amoroso por largo rato, a veces rápido, a veces lento, a veces con fuerza, a veces con delicadeza. Justo cuando alguno de los dos iba a alcanzar el momento crítico se detenían pues deseaban prolongar su acto mucho más y así cuando decidieran terminar sería sublime. La verdad no estaban errados; cuando los dos llegaron a la cima fue algo extraordinario para ambos; Sanosuke tuvo que taparle la boca a su amada por tercera vez, sólo que ahora él mismo tuvo que tapar la suya. Los esposos quedaron completamente exhaustos a causa de la batalla librada, pero eso no evitó que siguieran dándose muchos besos.

**Sano:** Creo que cada vez es mejor que la anterior.

**Sayo (roja como un tomate):** ...

**Sano (notando su imprudencia):** _Gomen nasai_. Fui un tonto al decirte eso; me dejé llevar por la situación; perdóname si te ofendí, yo...

**Sayo (colocando un dedo en la boca de su esposo, pero sin perder el rojo en sus mejillas):** No...no hay nada que perdonar...soy tu esposa...¿_neh_?. A mí también...me...gustó.

**Sano:** Igual te pido disculpas; no es forma de dirigirme a ti.

**Sayo:** No seas tonto; eres mi esposo y poco a poco nuestras costumbres se han convertido en una mezcla entre lo japonés y lo occidental. ¿Acaso no ves que estamos en una cama y no en el suelo?. No me faltas al respeto por decirme que te gusta hacer el amor conmigo. Malo seria que te gustara hacerlo con otra. **(Pensando):** ¡Lo dije!. ¡Lo dije!. Pude expresarme en esta materia sin titubear. ¡Lo hice!. ¡Lo hice!. ¡Pues claro que lo hice!. Soy una Sagara y si no aprendo a dejar mis tabúes con Sanosuke, creo que no podré hacerlo con nadie más.

**Sano (sorprendido):** ¡Hey!. La única mujer en mi vida eres tú y eso no lo dudes ni por un instante...Por cierto; jamás te creí capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas.

**Sayo (nuevamente sonrojada):** Pues, no esperes que las diga muy seguido. Además, tomando en cuenta la posición en que estamos; es difícil no hablar del tema.

Los dos comenzaron a reír; la felicidad nuevamente había llegado a los Sagara después de tanto tiempo de angustia y ambos decidieron acostarse a dormir pues deseaban seguir juntos un rato más...

Las tropas _restauradoras_ habían tomado pleno control de la ciudad de Nagoya y se preparaban para su siguiente misión: _La Toma de Kyoto_. Melders estaba en el sitio que habían elegido para que funcionara como centro de operaciones y minutos después arribaron a ese lugar Takashi y Klaudia. La pareja había llegado horas atrás a la ciudad, pero sólo se retiraron al aposento que el alemán les había preparado sin decir palabra alguna; a partir de ese momento, Melders los esperó para iniciar la planificación de la ofensiva final. Los recién llegados observaron todo el lugar y se sintieron satisfechos por el trabajo que había realizado el europeo, seguidamente se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar la creación de la estrategia.

**Takashi:** Bien, nuestros objetivos están próximos a cumplirse y eso me llena de mucho orgullo; ya estamos a un movimiento del final; sólo falta la toma de Kyoto para que este régimen caiga ante nosotros.

**Melders:** Ya recibí la confirmación desde nuestra base en Osaka; los 3500 hombres están listos para iniciar la ofensiva. En el cuartel sólo se quedarán los hombres necesarios para protegerlo.

**Takashi:** Perfecto. Melders, debo reconocer que tu ayuda ha sido valiosa en este movimiento y has probado que estuve en lo cierto al recibirte con nosotros; ya falta poco para que nuestras metas se cumplan y entonces todos veremos los frutos de nuestros sacrificios. ¿Nuestro ejército acá está listo?.

**Melders:** Sí, sólo esperan su orden.

**Takashi:** Bien, envía una paloma mensajera a Osaka de inmediato; el ataque comenzará a primera hora de la mañana; por ahora todos debemos descansar para recobrar las fuerzas. Necesitamos estar al 100 para lo que se nos viene encima.

Melders asintió y fue a cumplir la orden que le había sido dada; mientras que Takashi y Klaudia se fueron a su habitación; los dos tenían algo que hacer antes de descansar...

Ya se podían ver algunas casas y era evidente que había llegado a su destino; el hombre se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y de inmediato reanudó su marcha; poco después ya estaba frente a la residencia de los Amakusa y dudó varios minutos antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta. Las noticias que traía no eran nada buenas y en su mente buscaba la forma menos dolorosa de transmitirlas. La puerta de la casa se abrió y el Samurai no pudo ocultar su alegría al ver caras conocías que creía fallecidas; Soujiro y Omasu fueron quienes lo invitaron a pasar y la Ninja corrió a avisarle a los demás. Pronto, Sayo, Sanosuke, Shougo y Misanagi estuvieron en la sala y no pudieron dejar escapar una sonrisa al verlo de nuevo; el cristiano le pidió a su esposa que fuera a avisarle a Kaoru, porque era ella quien debía disfrutar de ese momento. Kenshin saludó a todos los presentes y pronto se encontró cara a cara con el que otrora fuera su némesis.

**Shougo:** Bienvenido una vez más a mi casa, Himura. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

**Kenshin (recuperándose un poco de la impresión que le había causado ver a todos los que creía muertos con vida):** Pues, la verdad no esperaba encontrarlos aquí. Cuando regresé, vi la Base de Nagoya en manos de Takashi y pensé lo peor. Creía que todos ustedes estaban muertos.

**Shougo:** Bueno, no faltó mucho para que eso fuera verdad, pero todos logramos escapar...**(bajando un poco la cabeza por la vergüenza):** Aunque no fue de la forma más honrosa y eso le costó la vida a casi todos los soldados que estaban con nosotros.

**Kenshin:** La verdad, lamento mucho escuchar eso; imagino que fue duro para ustedes.

**Shougo (recuperando el ánimo):** Descuida, ya lo hemos superado, luego te daré los detalles sobre eso y sobre los nuevos planes; por ahora, tú tienes una charla pendiente con alguien...**(sintiendo algo de pesar):** a nuestro regreso, tuvimos que decirle lo que te había sucedido y desde entonces está muy mal; espero me sepas disculpar por mi impertinencia.

**Kenshin (comprendiendo):** No, no fue impertinencia. Peor hubiera sido mentirle...no te preocupes, ahora estoy en condiciones de enfrentarme con lo que sea; muchas cosas han cambiado en mí y creo que mi primera prueba será Kaoru.

La joven Kamiya tenía varios minutos parada en la entrada de la sala observando a Kenshin; no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando; ante ella estaba el amor de su vida, pero aún así no sentía alegría, sólo sentía miedo y tristeza. Esa persona no era Kenshin, ese ser era Battousai, el horrible fantasma que siempre aparecía para atormentarla y que ahora se había apoderado de la persona que más quería y amaba. Himura pronto la miró y Shougo les hizo un ademán a todos para que se retiraran del lugar; en ese momento, la pareja debía estar sola. El recién llegado comenzó a acercarse a la chica, pero Kaoru comenzó a retroceder; estaba aterrada, recordaba aquella pelea contra Jinei y el combate contra Saito además de las atrocidades que había cometido Battousai en la guerra de restauración. El hombre entendía perfectamente por lo que pasaba su esposa, pero era necesario enfrentar los acontecimientos. La joven maestra de Kendo pronto se vio contra la pared e instantes después tuvo a su esposo justo frente a ella. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, aunque en silencio, y poco después el hombre habló.

**Kenshin:** Sé lo que debes estar sintiendo en este momento; lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo soy el culpable de tu tristeza, Kaoru. Siempre he sido el culpable de tu dolor. Y no sólo del tuyo sino del de mucha gente; todo por mi temor a enfrentarme conmigo mismo. No es necesario que hables; en este momento soy yo quien desea aclararte las cosas. He pasado por momentos difíciles estos días, imagino que tendrás una idea del porqué; cuando vi mis manos manchadas de sangre en la batalla no supe qué hacer; en ese momento perdí el control de mi ser y eso casi cuesta más vidas. Por fortuna, Shougo me ayudó y luego no tuve el valor de seguir con ellos; levanté mi espada en contra de los que estaban peleando a mi lado y eso es imperdonable; aún cuando ellos lo entendieron no podía con mi consciencia; por esa razón decidí irme. Necesitaba poner en claro mis ideas y tenía que enfrentarme contra Battousai de una vez por todas; pero, en medio de ese caos que era mi mente logré darme cuenta que no tenía caso luchar en contra suyo, pues él y yo somos la misma persona. Kaoru, todos los asesinatos de la guerra de la restauración que cometió Hitokiri Battousai, en realidad los cometí yo, Kenshin Himura. El gran error que hice en la vida fue tratar de separarme en dos seres e intentar enterrar a uno de ellos; yo soy una sola persona, no dos, lo que siempre debí hacer fue crecer, madurar, evolucionar; en cambio decidí huir y olvidarme de mi pasado como si nunca hubiese existido; por ello constantemente venía a recordarme que jamás lograría hacerlo. Ahora aprendí que debo ser un solo ser de nuevo, es la única forma de tomar el control de mí mismo; Battousai es una parte de mí y...**(recordando las palabras de Tomoe):** es sólo otra forma de decir mi nombre.

**Kaoru (impresionada por lo que estaba escuchando):** Ken...shin...

**Kenshin:** No puedo mostrarte otra realidad, no puedo venir a decirte que las cosas regresaron a la normalidad y que todo será como antes. Esa promesa de no matar no la hice yo, la hizo sólo una parte de mí; pero ahora te haré una promesa que podré cumplir: Kaoru, lucharé por nuestra felicidad y pelearé por la paz de este país No sé si tenga que matar de nuevo, pero mientras pueda evitarlo, lo haré. Sólo deseo que estés a mi lado, ahora te necesito más que nunca; deseo estar contigo...Sin embargo, entenderé si no lo aceptas; tú te enamoraste de alguien irreal, yo sólo te mostré la parte buena, siempre traté de ocultarte la maldad que yace en mi interior. Ahora, te prometo que verás al verdadero Kenshin, al ser humano capaz de cometer errores y que, como todo el mundo, tiene virtudes y también defectos. Simplemente deseo estar contigo para poder seguir creciendo...

Kaoru no podía creer lo que escuchaba, las palabras de su esposo taladraban su cerebro lentamente; un profundo dolor se apoderó de su ser y sentía como partes de ella se caían a pedazos. Ella estaba parada sobre un piso que en parte lo sostenía la imagen de Kenshin; y, verlo de ese modo hacía que ese suelo se destruyera. Sin embargo, por primera vez sentía que era honesto con ella; por primera vez sentía que no había nada oculto en él. Antes siempre estaba rodeada por la sombra de los secretos, siempre sentía el temor de que una mañana Battousai fuera quien despertara y le arrebatara todo en la vida. Ahora se sentía segura a su lado; ella sabía que su amado tenía razón, no podía pretender que Kenshin se dividiera en dos personas y si le ponía eso como condición para estar a su lado sería la mujer más desconsiderada en el mundo; su amado pasaba ahora por uno de los momentos más difíciles en su vida y ella debía estar a su lado para apoyarlo. Una vez le escuchó decir a Shougo que el matrimonio está en las buenas y en las malas; y en ese momento entendía perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras. Kenshin la necesitaba y no iba a darle la espalda, pasara lo que pasara estaría con él, pues juntos nada podría contra ellos...La mujer se lanzó a los brazos de Himura en medio del llanto y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas; tuvo tanto miedo de perderlo que su corazón le dolía más de lo común. El Samurai le correspondió al abrazo y se sintió feliz porque su esposa y el amor de su vida lo había aceptado a su lado; esta vez no traicionaría ni la confianza ni el apoyo de Kaoru porque ya no habría secretos entre ellos.

**Kenshin (feliz):** _Ai Shiteru Kaoru-dono_.

**Kaoru (llorando):** _san, Kenshin, san_. Ahora soy _Kaoru-san_. Y me enorgullece ser tu esposa, no importa los errores que hayas cometido o los que cometas, siempre estaré orgullosa de ser tu esposa..._Ai Shiteru mo_, mi Kenshin.

Los dos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, el cual ambos ansiaban desde hace mucho y eso no era lo único que deseaban; sin saber ni cómo llegaron, poco después estaban en la habitación que tenía Kaoru en la casa; la oscuridad reinante en el lugar fue cómplice para el juego de caricias que se inició. Los dos estaban cansados de tanta guerra, de tantos cambios y de tanto dolor; en ese momento sólo deseaban ser una pareja que se amaba y nada más; ya habría tiempo para solucionar los problemas. Kenshin poco a poco fue llevado por sus deseos, al igual que su esposa; los dos estaban absortos entre caricias y besos por lo que no pensaban en nada más. Pronto la ropa no fue más que un estorbo, una barrera entre dos seres que se deseaban y que ardían en pasión por lo que fue puesta a un lado; aún en su desnudez, los dos no dejaban de tocarse, era como si necesitaran llenarse el uno del otro para seguir existiendo. Las caricias fueron cada vez más sensuales, entonces los gemidos ahogaron el silencio de la habitación. La siempre chica escandalosa, histérica y gritona con todo el mundo no hacía más que dar gemidos quedos de placer; sin saber que era ese sonido celestial lo que encendía aún más a su amado. Ya no había lugar que no hubiera sido tocado en el cuerpo de ambos, los amantes conocían perfectamente el cuerpo del otro y sólo le daban un recorrido más. Muchas posturas adoptaron para darse los más variados tipos de caricias, hasta hubo tiempo para inventar cosas nuevas, siempre teniendo como meta el placer mutuo. Fue entonces cuando Kenshin entró en Kaoru, la chica colocó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza en el momento de recibirlo; el placer era enorme y fue mayor cuando su esposo comenzó a balancearse dentro de ella. En cada roce, en cada sutil embestida, la mujer se sentía morir, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía viva. Una vez más recordaba que le pertenecía a ese hombre que por tantos años amó en silencio y que ahora estaba su lado a pesar de las calamidades. Kenshin no podía contener la satisfacción que sentía en ese momento; una vez más estaba con la persona que más amaba; su timidez y sus temores motivaron que guardara en secreto sus sentimientos por largo tiempo, pero ahora podía demostrarle cuánto la amaba y deseaba. Los dos estuvieron luchando para ver quien amaba más y fue entonces cuando alcanzaron la cima, fue cuando ambos entraron al paraíso llamado éxtasis. Los jadeos y gemidos se volvieron un lenguaje entre los amantes para comunicarse los deseos y la pasión que sentían en ese momento. Finalmente, ambos quedaron exhaustos y viéndose a los ojos.

**Kenshin:** Deseo estar siempre a tu lado; te amo como a nadie en este mundo.

**Kaoru:** Yo también quiero estar contigo. Yo lucharé a tu lado y estaré junto a ti para apoyarte. Te amo, Kenshin, siempre te voy a amar.

**Kenshin (tornándose serio y mirando fijamente a su esposa):** Me alegra poder estar contigo ahora sin tener sombras que nos hagan daño; pero aún queda algo que debo decirte. Todavía hay algo, mejor dicho; alguien de mi pasado que debes conocer; en este momento deseo hablarte de la mujer que cambió mi vida y la marcó para siempre: _Deseo contarte sobre Tomoe Yukishiro..._.

El resto de los habitantes de la casa estaban en la habitación de reuniones, pues todos intercambiaban comentarios sobre el recién llegado. Sólo dos personas se daban cuenta que había otro conflicto cuyos protagonistas deseaban callar...

**Sanosuke (cordial):** Me alegra saber que Kenshin está de regreso. Ya era tiempo. Ahora estoy seguro que ganaremos.

**Soujiro (con una de sus típicas sonrisas):** Aunque, el señor Himura llegó algo cambiado. No es el mismo de siempre.

**Omasu:** Yo también pude notarlo, es como si fuera otra persona; pero no sabría decir qué es lo que lo hace diferente.

**Shouzo:** Yo no podría saberlo, para mí sigue siendo el mismo.

**Megumi:** Ya era tiempo de que cambiara; todas las personas deben evolucionar y Kenshin no podía escapar de ello.

**Misanagi:** Esperemos que todo eso haya sido para bien; él es una buena persona y lo que le ha pasado no ha sido justo.

**Shougo (sonriendo):** Al contrario, ha sido muy justo. Ya era hora de que comprendiera su verdadera naturaleza y creo que lo ha hecho. Ahora es cuando podremos ver al verdadero Kenshin Himura y pronto lograremos sentir su verdadero poder...Bien, creo que iré a descansar; si mal no recuerdo, Omasu y Soujiro tomarán la guardia; buenas noches y hasta mañana.

El Samurai se puso de pie y poco después lo hizo su esposa; el cristiano quiso despedirse de su hermana, pero cuando la vio, ella sólo volteó su cara para evitarlo. Megumi y Shouzo salieron de la habitación junto con Sayo y Sanosuke para irse a sus respectivos cuartos; mientras que Soujiro y Omasu se dispusieron a iniciar la guardia que les había sido asignada.

Sayo iba del brazo de su esposo sumida en muchos pensamientos, pero Sanosuke los interrumpió todos al hablarle.

**Sano:** Veo que sigues enfadada con tu hermano. ¿Me equivoco?.

**Sayo (seria):** No deseo hablar de ese tema.

**Sano:** Vaya, ahora hay temas que no podemos tocar; eso es nuevo, así que tendré que empezar a clasificar mis cosas en temas que puedo hablar contigo y temas que son prohibidos.

**Sayo (riendo un poco por el comentario de su esposo):** No seas tonto; es sólo que aún está muy reciente la herida.

**Sano:** Vamos, no pudo ser tan grave. Ustedes son familia...si tan solo yo pudiera estar con la mía aunque fuese para pelear...

**Sayo:** ¡Mi hermano es un perfecto idiota!. Eso es lo que sucede; tengo un hermano imbécil.

**Sano:** Vaya, veo que estás muy enojada con él.

**Sayo:** ¡Claro que lo estoy!. Él estaba muy contento cuando vino a decirme que estabas muerto; ¿Cómo pudo alegrarse ante semejante noticia?. Jamás se lo perdonaré.

**Sano:** Es verdad que yo no soy del agrado de tu hermano, pero sinceramente, no lo creo capaz de algo así. Yo no creo que Shougo sea capaz de alegrarse con la muerte de alguien. Ni siquiera cuando luchó contra Kenshin se alegró al dejarlo ciego; tampoco se alegró con la muerte de Kayoh, aún cuando ese desalmado lo había traicionado. Él no es esa clase de persona, pero creo que tú sabes eso mejor que yo; tienes que hablar con él. Ustedes son hermanos, y la unión que existe entre los dos es digna de admirarse, no vayan a dejar que esos lazos se deterioren y se vayan a la basura sólo por una pelea. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos y al final sólo terminarás frustrada y triste.

**Sayo (conmovida por las palabras de su esposo):** Son por cosas como ésta que me enamoré de ti; aunque todos digan que eres un vago y aunque yo sepa que eres un vago; en el fondo tienes un gran corazón y eres una persona maravillosa.

**Sano (con una gota en la cabeza):** Vaya, jamás me habían alabado de una forma tan insultante.

**Sayo (sonriendo):** Mañana hablaré con él; trataré de aclarar las cosas; gracias Sanosuke, me has abierto los ojos.

Shouzo y Megumi caminaban por el corredor que les llevaría a sus aposentos; los dos iban callados, pero en sus mentes bullían un sin fin de pensamientos...El silencio que los envolvía fue cubierto de pronto por las palabras del cristiano.

**Shouzo:** Imagino que estarás feliz al ver a Sanosuke y a Kenshin a salvo.

**Megumi:** Pues la verdad, me alegra mucho que regresaran con bien. Espero que esta suerte nos acompañe hasta el final.

Los dos siguieron caminando y pronto llegaron a la habitación de la mujer; sin saber porqué ambos estaban nerviosos, ya la noche había llenado de oscuridad el lugar y eso los hacía sentir más intranquilos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin entender la razón sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más...Todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había servido para que en ellos surgiera un sentimiento nuevo y que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, por eso no podían percatarse de ello y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban verdaderamente cegados por él...Pronto sus labios se rozaron; no obstante, la doctora resbaló un poco abrió de golpe la puerta de su cuarto, esto hizo que los dos reaccionaran y se separaran. Shouzo usó todas las formas de disculparse que conocía; su conducta había sido demasiado impropia y nada acorde con sus creencias religiosas. Luego de pedir perdón varias veces más, se retiró del lugar y se encerró en su habitación; se reprochó de todas las formas que conocía lo que acababa de hacer y sintió verdadera vergüenza de ver a la doctora de nuevo. Megumi aún estaba sorprendida por lo sucedido, y sólo atinó a pasar sus dedos por los labios que aquel hombre había tratado de besar y poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que desde hace mucho estaba frente a sus ojos...

Dos figuras estaban contemplando la noche; una recostada de una pared y la otra acostada boca arriba en el suelo. El cielo estaba estrellado y eso le agradaba a la Ninja.

**Omasu (sin dejar de ver el cielo):** ¿No te agradan las estrellas?. Es muy hermoso ver el cielo cuando tiene muchas.

**Soujiro (mirando hacia arriba):** Debo admitir que es muy bonito, Omasu; pero no veo lo grandioso de todo eso.

**Omasu:** Pues a mí me gusta ver las figuras que forman. Mira, allá se puede ver a dos tigres peleando y si miras más a la derecha podrás observar a un dragón en pleno vuelo.

Soujiro no pudo ocultar su curiosidad al escuchar a su compañera y se acercó para que le indicara dónde estaban esas criaturas que podía ver en el cielo; no pasó mucho tiempo para que él mismo pudiera mirarlas y eso le gustó bastante. Sin embargo, el estar tan cerca de la chica comenzaba a surtir efecto en esa muralla de sentimientos que se llamaba Seta Soujiro; de pronto se sintió extraño, el calor del cuerpo de la Ninja le gustaba de una forma que jamás había experimentado; la respiración de ella, su figura comenzaba a despertar en él, cosas que creía olvidadas. Al principio sintió miedo y deseos de alejarse, pero era tan cálida la sensación que decidió disfrutarlo un rato más...tal vez, sólo tal vez existía alguien capaz de atravesar esa pared del mismo modo en que la mano de Dios derribó el muro de Jericó siglos atrás...

Al fin un nuevo día había llegado; Misanagi y su esposo estaban levantados porque Shougo había decidido preparar el desayuno ese día. Hace mucho que no cocinaba y no quería perder ese toque. Sin embargo, el destino vendría a arruinarles la velada por medio de uno de sus enviados. Se sintieron golpes en la puerta y la Ninja fue a abrir, al hacerlo pudo mirar al recién llegado y en ese instante supo que esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad que había tenido en su casa no eran más que un preludio del infierno que les esperaba.

**Seijuro:** Takashi ha iniciado la ofensiva final contra nosotros..._la hora ha llegado_.

_El amor es una gota de agua en un cristal,_

_Es un paseo largo sin hablar,_

_Es una fruta para dos._

_El amor es un espacio donde no hay lugar_

_Para otra cosa que no sea amar._

_Es algo entre tú y yo._

_El amor es llorar cuando nos dice adiós,_

_El amor es soñar oyendo una canción,_

_El amor es rezar poniendo el corazón._

_Es perdonarme tú y comprenderte yo._

_El amor es parar el tiempo en un reloj,_

_Es buscar un lugar donde escuchar tu voz,_

_El amor es crear un mundo entre los dos._

_Es perdonarme tú y comprenderte yo._

_El amor es una boca con sabor a miel,_

_Es un lluvia en el atardecer,_

_Es un paraguas para dos._

_El amor es un espacio donde no hay lugar_

_Para otra cosa que no sea amar._

_Es algo entre tú y yo._

_El amor es llorar cuando nos dice adiós,_

_El amor es soñar oyendo una canción,_

_El amor es rezar poniendo el corazón._

_Es perdonarme tú y comprenderte yo._

_El amor es parar el tiempo en un reloj,_

_Es buscar un lugar donde escuchar tu voz,_

_El amor es crear un mundo entre los dos._

_Es perdonarme tú y comprenderte yo._

_¿Qué sucederá ahora?. ¿Cuál será el desenlace de la batalla final?. ¿Qué sorpresas nos tiene reservada esta historia?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

Vaya, vaya, al fin terminó este capítulo; bastante más variado que el anterior¿no?. La verdad me gustó mucho y creo que el reencuentro entre Kenshin y Kaoru me quedó genial (modestia aparte ''''). Me llevó cinco días terminar este capítulo, pero creo que valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Ahora vamos a las canciones; las dos son del mismo artista quien es alguien que admiro desde que tenía unos 5 ó 6 años de edad; mamá me decía que cuando viajábamos en avión yo me ponía a cantarlas y los demás pasajeros me hacían coro (prueba de las extravagancias que hace uno cuando niño ''''''). Pues sin más revelaciones vergonzosas de mi infancia les cuento que el cantante es español y se llama José Luis Perales.

La canción del comienzo se llama "Canción de Otoño" y está dedicada a Kenshin y Kaoru; la letra les queda perfectamente y encaja justo en la situación que están viviendo. José Luis Perales tiene letras románticas muy bonitas y si alguien no lo conoce será mejor que busque sus discos y comience a escucharlos. La del final se llama "El Amor" y cuando me preguntan ¿Qué es el amor? Respondo que es lo que dice el cantautor español en esa canción. La coloqué para cerrar la parte lemon y romántica de esta sección del fic . Se las dedico a todas las parejas que tienen una ilusión en mi fic ya sea que la hayan concretado o no; ellos merecen un regalo y acá se los doy.

Por desgracia, los momentos de dicha de todos nuestros amigos se han terminado y una vez más deberán irse a la guerra; nuevamente vendrán tristes despedidas y se harán nuevas promesas; poco a poco esta historia va entrando en su etapa decisiva. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí; está de más decir que acá termina la Operación Lemon para dar paso a la Batalla Final por el control del Japón. No vemos en la próxima entrega.


	15. El Tic Toc del Reloj: La Cuenta Regresiv...

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 15**

"El Tic Toc del Reloj: La Cuenta Regresiva"

Seijuro entró a la residencia de los Amakusa al ser invitado por Misanagi; era evidente que la mujer no estaba muy complacida por la visita, no porque fuera él quien les visitara sino por todo lo que ello implicaba en esos momentos. Ambos llegaron al encuentro de Shougo y luego, la ninja fue a visarle a los demás para iniciar la reunión. El cristiano aprovechó el momento para poner al corriente al otro Samurai respecto a los últimos acontecimientos; en especial, sobre los regresos de Sanosuke y Kenshin. Seijuro estuvo tentado en decir que ya sabía lo de Sanosuke, pero eso lo hubiera llevado a hablarles a todos de la esposa de Saito y; la, verdad deseaba que esa noticia los tomara por sorpresa para verle la cara a todos en ese momento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto de los habitantes de la residencia llegara y fue en ese instante que una melodía muy cálida y exquisita se dejó escuchar en el lugar...

**Shougo (sonriendo un poco y en voz baja):** ..._The Moonlight Sonata_...

**Shouzo:** La verdad es que cada vez que escucho a Santa...perdón, Sayo tocar esa canción, me enorgullezco de ser su seguidor.

**Kenshin (con cierta curiosidad):** ¿Qué es "The Moonlight Sonata"?.

**Shougo:** Como bien dijo Shouzo, es una canción que escuchamos por primera vez en Europa; esa fue una de las primeras piezas que Sayo aprendió en el piano y casi siempre la toca cuando algo importante está por suceder. Era obvio que en estos momentos no iba a dejar de hacerlo...**(Regresando a la realidad):** Pues, creo que deberíamos ir al salón para iniciar la reunión, hay muchas cosas que decir y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Sin mayores palabras, los presentes se dirigieron al sitio que indicó el cristiano y una vez allá pudieron observar a Sayo mientras ejecutaba la brillante pieza; sin duda alguna, la mujer tenía un don, pues en sus manos el piano sonaba como si fuera un hermoso tañido de campanas celestiales. La canción adquiría una presencia en la interpretación de la cristiana que resaltaba por encima de todo; cada nota, cada acorde, cada escala era tocada con un sentimiento que se podía percibir a lo lejos. No se necesitaba ser músico para vibrar al escuchar esa canción que de por sí evocaba un estado de tristeza y melancolía como pocas en su estilo. Ninguno de los recién llegados habló porque, la verdad, nadie deseaba interrumpir tan majestuosa ejecución. Cada compás era mucho más estilizado que el anterior, era como si mientras avanzaba la pieza, la intérprete se hacía uno con la canción misma; Sayo al principio observaba el libro con las partituras mientras sus manos hacían el resto, pero poco a poco se dejó arrastrar por la melodía que ella misma estaba provocando y al final se encontró con su cabeza recostada de un lado y sus ojos completamente cerrados. La mujer era la viva imagen de un artista consagrado; ella tenía dentro de su ser lo que distingue a los músicos regulares de los músicos excepcionales: _Ella sentía la música que tocaba y vivía todas y cada una de las notas que formaban los depurados compases de cada canción que sus maravillosas manos ejecutaban y The Moonlight Sonata no era la excepción_.

Pronto, y para tristeza de todos, la pieza llegó a su fin y la cristiana cerró el cobertor que protegía las teclas de aquel delicado instrumento para dar media vuelta y mirar con cierta sorpresa el espectáculo que se presentaba ante ella: _un gran grupo de persona boquiabiertas y mirándola a los ojos como si fuera una semidiosa o algo parecido_. La verdad, muchos de los presentes pensaban que todo lo que habían escuchado era producto de algún tipo de magia, pues el piano no era un instrumento muy común en el Japón por aquellos días y el concepto de música manejado era muy diferente a lo que acababan de oír. Sin embargo, la misma Sayo aclaró todo respecto a lo que había hecho y la escena entera sirvió para que todos se relajaran un poco antes de entrar en la tensión de la realidad que el país estaba viviendo; el mismo lugar en que estaban fue usado como sala de reuniones y pronto el maestro de Himura comenzó a hablar.

**Seijuro:** Bien, según fuentes del ejército Meiji, Takashi ya inició su ofensiva y se dirige con varias de sus tropas hacia acá; el General Yamagata les pide a todos los que participaron en la Batalla de Nagoya que se dirijan al cuartel para iniciar las tácticas de defensa...**(Mirando a su pupilo y con mucho cinismo):** Es bueno verte de nuevo; ya me enteré de que saliste con otra de tus idioteces durante la batalla de Nagoya...la verdad es cada día te vuelves más estúpido...debe ser por la edad.

**Kenshin (con un enjambre de gotas en la cabeza y escuchando las carcajadas de los demás a excepción de Kaoru):** ¿Oro?...

**Kaoru (muy molesta):** ¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirá molestando a Kenshin?!.

**Seijuro (impasible):** Hasta que se le quite lo estúpido; en otras palabras, siempre lo molestaré.

Todos los presentes no podían parar de reírse; el mismo Shougo tuvo que dar media vuelta para poder hacerlo con algo de privacidad y lo propio hizo su esposa; Kaoru se puso verdaderamente histérica y su pelea con Hiko se extendió por varios minutos más; pero luego, el maestro recuperó la seriedad y les dijo a todos que ya era tiempo de ir a la Base militar. Justo en ese momento, la alegría que había inundado el corazón de todos se esfumó como por arte de magia; un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la residencia y el semblante de las personas que allí se encontraban pasó de ser una muestra de tranquilidad por uno mucho más sombrío. Eran obvias las razones de ese cambio, pronto se reanudaría una guerra que ya había causado innumerables bajas en la población y muchas heridas en los corazones de nuestros amigos, lo cual no dejaba de sembrar cierto temor en todos ellos. Seijuro y los demás se dirigieron a la salida de la casa para iniciar su caminata hasta la Base Militar y fue en ese momento que las palabras retomaron el control de la situación, pero sólo fue para marcar una dolorosa despedida.

**Kaoru (abrazada a su esposo y con lágrimas en los ojos):** Ya sé que no podré detenerte por más que lo deseo; ya sé que es tu deber ir y pelear por la paz de nuestro país...cuídate, Kenshin. Sólo deseo pedirte eso, por favor, cuídate mucho...

La mujer no pudo hablar más, era demasiado para ella; primero la angustia de saberlo poseído por Battousai, luego la alegría mezclada con temor al verlo de regreso y ahora una nueva angustia de verlo marcharse a una guerra que ya había probado ser implacable. Kenshin abrazó fuerte a su mujer y luego de darle un gran beso le prometió que esta vez volvería con ella sin mayores contratiempos; el Samurai ya no deseaba hacerla sufrir más, pero esa confrontación era algo que no podía evitar...Un calvario aparte era el que vivía la hermana del cristiano al ver partir a su esposo; ella también había pasado por el horror de creerlo muerto y la sola posibilidad de que algo le pasara en esta nueva batalla le helaba la sangre. Sayo quiso abrazarlo, pero sólo atinó a pararse frente a él y mirarlo con una expresión que Sanosuke supo que no olvidaría nunca; los ojos de su esposa estaban totalmente húmedos y gruesos caminos de lágrimas recorrían ambos lados de su rostro, pero en su cara se podía leer un sentimiento de temor por verlo partir a lo desconocido y uno de rabia al no poder acompañarlo. Los puños de la mujer estaban cerrados con tal fuerza, que el guerrero pensó que se iba a hacer daño; seguidamente la mujer bajó un poco su cara en señal de derrota y un "_cuídate, por favor_" salió de sus labios en una voz que sólo fue un pequeño susurro, el cual casi se pierde con el sonar del viento que en ese momento se hacía presente. Sanosuke miró a su esposa y casi de inmediato la atrajo hacia sí para darle un cálido beso, mientras le tomaba la barbilla con su mano derecha; la mujer se sintió flotar en el cielo y deseó que el tiempo se detuviera para que esa escena nunca se acabara.

**Sano (al separarse):** Yo te hice un promesa y ahora la ratifico; no dejaré que me maten y regresaré contigo; lo que más deseo en este mundo es estar a tu lado.

**Sayo (sin poder contener sus lágrimas):** Te estaré esperando...cuídate mucho...

**Shougo (acercándose a ambos):** Oye Sanosuke. ¿Podrías dejarme unos minutos para que yo pueda hablar con mi hermana?.

Antes de que alguien reaccionara, un empujón brusco de Shougo hizo que Sanosuke se fuera directamente contra el suelo, cosa que no le agradó mucho ni al agraviado ni a la hermana del agresor.

**Shougo (con una sonrisa en los labios):** _Arigatou Sanosuke-san_.

**Sayo (mirando a su hermano con un semblante de daba miedo):** Por más que trato no puedo lograr que me sorprenda lo que acabas de hacer. **(Haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse):** ¿Tenías que ser tan rudo con él?. ¿Acaso no entiendes que es mi esposo?. ¿Qué parte de "yo soy la esposa de Sano" no comprendes?.

**Shougo (irónico):** Pues ahora sí que no te entiendo; primero te molestas porque no me agrada ese vago, luego te enfadas porque al parecer deseaba su muerte; y, ahora que le estoy dando un trato cordial y de confianza como miembro de nuestra familia también te enojas...**(Sabiendo la reacción que tendría su hermana):** Sigues siendo la niñita malcriada que nunca está conforme...

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás al ver que de pronto comenzó a salirle humo de la cabeza a Sayo; el mismo Sanosuke sintió miedo de ver a su esposa en semejante estado de ira. Si bien ya estaban algo acostumbrados por los arranques de Kaoru, era la primera vez que sucedía con la cristiana y nadie podía estar seguro de lo que haría. Shougo estaba un poco temeroso al ver a su hermana así; era cierto que él sabía que se enojaría por el último comentario, pero no imaginaba que su rabia llegaría a tales extremos. De pronto, y sin que el Samurai se lo esperara un libro muy grueso chocó contra su cara y el cristiano fue a dar a varios metros del lugar. La mujer revisó el libro para ver si no tenía algún daño y cuando se cercioró de que estaba en perfecto estado dio un gran suspiro y regresó a ser la cordial chica de siempre. Shougo se levantó un tanto aturdido y fue a encarar a su hermana con una cara de "¿Yo qué hice?" que le arrancó risas a más de uno en el sitio.

**Shougo (haciéndose el inocente):** Oye, pero si no hice nada. Vaya, uno se juega contigo y termina lanzado como traste.

**Sayo (en un arranque de sarcasmo típico de los Amakusa):** Pues no deberías quejarte; te estoy dando un trato _cordial y de confianza como el miembro de nuestra familia que eres_. Incluso, deberías estar contento, porque fue aún más amable del que le diste a Sanosuke; así que por lo menos no puedes decir que él tiene privilegios. Además, para que no tengas resentimientos te he golpeado con la sagrada Biblia, así que debes sentirte honrado.

El cristiano se encontró desarmado, había sido derrotado con sus propias palabras y no tuvo más remedio que soportar en silencio las burlas de todos los presentes. Ya hasta sus privilegios con Sayo habían cesado y todo gracias al vago de Sanosuke quien, tal y como estaban las cosas, había llegado para meterse en su vida, lo quisiera o no. Fue entonces cuando Shougo decidió darle rienda suelta a sus recuerdos y tomó a su hermana por sorpresa para abrazarla mientras le daba muchos coscorrones tal y como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños. Ese juego lo habían mantenido a lo largo de sus vidas, pero una vez que fueron adultos lo dejaban para ocasiones privadas; por lo que el hecho de estar haciéndolo frente a todos sus amigos y su esposo hizo que las mejillas de Sayo se tornaran de un rojo bastante intenso, pero aún así no quiso detener a su hermano; ella sabía que ésa era la forma en que Shougo se despedía y por ello se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento. Durante los pocos momentos en que el juego se realizó, ambos hermanos se hablaron en un lenguaje que sólo ellos conocían; y, a través del mismo, el cristiano le decía que estaría bien y que no se preocupara por él; mientras que la cristiana le respondía que estaría rezando por él y deseando porque regresara con bien y pronto. Fue Shougo quien detuvo lo que hacían para darle un beso en la frente a su hermana y posteriormente separarse de ella; finalmente, los dos se vieron a los ojos y todo quedó dicho entre los Amakusa. El resto de los chicos, sólo fueron espectadores ante las muestras de solidez y entendimiento que los dos hermanos dieron instantes atrás; no obstante, en esos momentos no había tiempo para los análisis y todos debían ponerse en marcha.

**Yahiko (muy seguro de sí mismo y dirigiéndose a Kenshin):** Yo también quiero ir a pelear; yo soy un Samurai, mi padre fue un Samurai y por el honor de los Myoujin tengo que estar presente en esa batalla.

**Kenshin (poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del chico):** Si te vas con nosotros, ¿Quién protegerá a Kaoru, a Megumi y a Sayo?. Aunque Shouzo se quede con ellas, es poco lo que él podrá hacer si la casa es objeto de un ataque por parte del enemigo. **(Mirando a Yahiko a los ojos y en tono sincero):** Te estoy dejando a cargo de la persona que más quiero y espero que me hagas el favor de cuidarla. Dime, ¿protegerás a Kaoru?.

Las palabras de Himura tocaron el corazón del chico, quien comprendió la responsabilidad que su amigo le estaba dejando. Una vez más era el encargado de proteger al ser amado de Kenshin y así como no lo defraudó cuando se dio la batalla contra Shishio; no lo haría ahora, a pesar de que fuese más difícil. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del discípulo del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, quien de inmediato respondió.

**Yahiko (resolutivo):** La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario; y, también cuidaré de Megumi y de Sayo, así que puedes irte tranquilo.

Shougo hizo lo propio con su discípulo y Shouzo prometió dar su vida para proteger a Sayo y a las otras dos mujeres; él sabía lo delicado de su tarea y aún así no dudó en aceptarla...Una vez que las despedidas concluyeron, los presentes salieron del lugar y fueron al cuartel del ejército en Kyoto.

**Megumi (con voz alta):** ¡Cuídense mucho!. ¡Regresen pronto!.

Poco después, los chicos se alejaron de la vista de la doctora y los demás, quienes decidieron entrar a la casa para iniciar los quehaceres de ese día; a pesar de todo, no había motivo para holgazanear y mientras estuvieran ocupados, la angustia de saberlos lejos y en medio de una guerra no sería tan grande...

La caminata fue dominada por el silencio casi en su totalidad, aunque uno que otro comentario suelto rompía la quietud de la actividad. En las mentes de cada uno de los participantes bullían demasiadas cosas como para perder el tiempo entablando una conversación y por ello se perdían en sus propios pensamientos. Pronto llegaron a las instalaciones militares y fueron recibidos por el General Yamagata, Saito y una mujer que extrañó a muchos. La llegada de Kenshin fue considerada como una grata sorpresa por el militar porque eso le aumentaba las esperanzas de un desenlace positivo; Himura tuvo que dar ciertas explicaciones sobre lo sucedido y sobre lo que hizo durante su ausencia para satisfacer la curiosidad del antiguo Shinsen Gumi y de su amigo del ejército; pero, evidentemente, el Samurai le ocultó a los presentes el papel fundamental que Tomoe Yukishiro jugó en todo ello pues no deseaba ahondar en ese asunto por el mar de sentimientos que involucraba. Luego de esta pausa, se tocó el tema que muchos de los presentes estaba esperando tratar...

**Kenshin (cordial):** Disculpen, pero la verdad es que nunca había visto a esta mujer. **(Dirigiéndose a Tokio):** ¿Podría decirme su nombre?. Imagino que si está acá es porque colaborará con nosotros como aliada y es importante que antes de trazar planes nos conozcamos todos.

**Tokio (con la cortesía del caso):** _Watashi wa _Takagi Tokio...**(Dudando un poco antes de continuar):** Y soy la esposa de Hajime Saito.

La última oración causó un enorme revuelo en la sala de operaciones de la Base Militar pues a excepción de Seijuro, Sanosuke y el General Yamagata, nadie sabía cómo era la esposa de Saito y muchos ni siquiera conocían que el policía tenía pareja. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y la algarabía se extendió durante varios minutos hasta que la calma poco a poco regresó al lugar.

**Kenshin (sorprendido):** ¿De verdad usted es la esposa de Saito?.

**Tokio (completamente fastidiada por la reacción que causaba el decir su parentesco con el policía):** _Hai_. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de creer?. ¿Cómo se imaginaban a la esposa de Hajime?. ¿Pensaban que era un monstruo de cuatro cabezas o algo parecido?.

**Sanosuke (en voz baja):** Pues, para ser francos...sí.

**Tokio (a punto de estallar):** Pues lamento decepcionarte; soy un simple ser humano...**(Desenfundando su Kodachi):** Que te puede partir en pedazos si sigues con tus, nada agradables, comentarios.

**Kenshin (interviniendo):** Bueno, bueno; tratemos de calmarnos. **(Mirando a Sanosuke):** Ya deja esas suspicacias que en nada nos benefician...**(Mirando a Tokio):** _Gomen Nasai_ Tokio-san, pero debe comprender. Dado el carácter y actitud de Saito, usted contrasta enormemente con él a simple vista; sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que posee mucha fuerza interna y de su buen dominio sobre su espada corta, lo cual le asemeja a él mucho más de lo que se pudiera pensar. Espero sepa disculparnos por nuestra reacción, en especial a Sanosuke.

**Tokio (sin ánimos de continuar el tema y enfundando su arma):** Supongo que es comprensible la forma en que tomaron la noticia, sólo espero que no se haga común en nuestro trato.

**Gral. Yamagata (Sin deseos de seguir perdiendo tiempo):** Bien, creo que ha sido suficiente de presentaciones y reacciones; es hora de entrar en materia porque este asunto es sumamente delicado. **(Luego de una corta pausa):** Takashi ha iniciado el avance de sus tropas por lo que no contamos con mucho tiempo para organizarnos.

**Saito:** Creo que está de más decirles que si ese sujeto logra tomar esta ciudad, la guerra habrá terminado y el Japón caerá definitivamente en sus manos.

**Shougo:** ¿Cómo va la estrategia que le sugerí antes de la batalla de Nagoya?.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Tuviste mucha razón en formularla y gracias a tus contactos en Holanda, este país junto con Inglaterra nos está apoyando en esa ofensiva. Según el último informe que recibí, esa campaña va dando buenos resultados y si las cosas siguen por ese camino tendremos una clara posibilidad de cara a la confrontación que se avecina. Sólo necesitamos resistir el tiempo suficiente acá en Kyoto.

**Kenshin:** ¿Con cuántos hombres contamos?.

**Saito:** Pues acá está el resto de la armada Meiji, son unos 6000 soldados bien entrenados; además tenemos bastante armamento, incluidas ametralladoras y cañones. Eso debe darnos bastantes opciones a la hora de defendernos.

En ese momento hicieron acto de presencia Misao y Aoshi junto con Cho quien había ido a buscarlos al Templo; rápidamente se pusieron al tanto de la conversación y pidieron disculpas por su retraso.

**Aoshi:** No se sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es la dimensión del ejército de Takashi; pero por lo que pude ver en la batalla de Nagoya; es bastante numeroso y está bien dotado; eso sin mencionar que ese sujeto es un estratega brillante; hará falta más que buen armamento y muchos hombres para detenerlo.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted; por ello, el señor Saito junto con su esposa y mi persona trazamos una estrategia de defensa, la cual deseamos discutir con ustedes para ponerla en práctica de inmediato.

**Misanagi:** Pues sería bueno que nos la detallaran para poder analizarla.

**Gral. Yamagata (al mismo tiempo que Tokio desenrollaba un plano de la ciudad de Kyoto y sus alrededores sobre la mesa central):** La estrategia es sencilla; apostaremos a los 6000 hombres del ejército en cuatro filas de 1500 hombres; de esta forma podremos concentrarnos plenamente en la defensa. Nos ubicaremos al este de la ciudad, en las afueras de la misma, para impedir que los _patriotas_ logren sembrar el caos en las calles de la antigua capital.

**Kenshin (luego de analizar el plan por varios minutos):** Respetuosamente debo decirle que no estoy de acuerdo. No creo que de esa forma logremos detener a Takashi.

**Gral. Yamagata (impasible):** Pues me gustaría escuchar tu propuesta, amigo Himura.

**Kenshin:** Si recordamos la toma de Tokio podremos observar de inmediato que los _patriotas_ no atacaron desde un solo frente; ellos usaron tres puntos de ataque para asegurarse la victoria y no creo que en ésta que es la batalla decisiva vayan a cambiar su forma de actuar. Si dejamos a todos los hombres en un solo punto seremos fácilmente aniquilados por el enemigo tal y como pasó en Tokio. Takashi es un estratega brillante y las derrotas en la capital y en Nagoya ocurrieron por subestimarlo; no podemos cometer el mismo error en este momento. Eso sería catastrófico.

**Gral. Yamagata (asintiendo):** Tienes completa razón en lo que dices, Himura. **(Luego de una corta pausa):** Creo que subestimé más de lo debido a nuestro adversario y me alegra darme cuenta a tiempo de ese error...**(Con voz serena):** Ahora debemos concentrarnos en tratar de saber en qué dirección vendrán los ataques y cuántos frentes usará.

**Saito:** Pues es casi imposible que el ataque provenga del oeste porque ese territorio sigue estando bajo el control del Gobierno; sólo quedaría el este que es el frente obvio; el sur que sería un frente secundario y el norte que representaría un ataque marítimo.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Yo no me preocuparía por el norte; nuestra flota de guerra en pleno está allí y en ese flanco le daríamos una pelea de tú a tú a la gente de Takashi.

**Kenshin:** Pues la verdad dudo que Takashi gaste recursos en un ataque con tantas desventajas como es una acometida marítima por el norte. Nuestros ojos deben posarse en el este y el sur, por lo que debemos crear dos frentes de defensa.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Usaremos 3000 hombres en cada frente formados en dos filas de 1500 hombres; aunque esta formación es más vulnerable, al reducirse el número de personas, no veo una solución mejor.

**Shougo (tomando la palabra):** Yo sí veo una.

**Gral. Yamagata (mirando al cristiano):** Me gustaría escucharla.

**Shougo (en el tono de un profesor que se dirige a su clase):** Para empezar, estoy de acuerdo con Himura en que nuestros esfuerzos deben concentrarse en dos frentes, uno en el este y otro en el sur de la ciudad; pero la formación de dos filas será fácilmente abatida debido a la baja cantidad de hombres que poseemos. La fuerza de la formación en filas radica en poseer superioridad numérica frente al enemigo y tal y como están las cosas, es evidente que eso es algo que no tenemos. En la batalla de Nagoya, Takashi desplegó un batallón que a simple vista poseía más de 3000 hombres y es evidente que su ejército es mucho más grande, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacernos creer lo contrario.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Yo ya había tocado ese punto, Amakusa; pero no tenemos más hombres. Lo único que nos queda es esperar que el ejército _patriota_ sea más pequeño de lo que creemos.

**Shougo (firme):** Eso sería casi un suicidio y estaríamos mandando a miles de compatriotas hacia una muerte segura, lo cual representaría un vulgar crimen...el cual no deseo llevar en mi consciencia a la tumba.

**Gral. Yamagata (cabizbajo e impotente):** ¿Qué sugieres entonces?. ¿Rendirnos acaso?. ¿No crees que eso sería peor?.

**Shougo:** No deseo rendirme. sólo propongo que cambiemos la formación de defensa. **(Tomando un pedazo de papel en blanco y una pluma):** Miren; si creamos dos frentes tendremos disponibles a 3000 hombres en cada uno lo que nos imposibilita la formación en filas. Sin embargo, hay una formación que nos puede dar una oportunidad...**(Luego de meditar unos segundos):** Gral. Yamagata, ¿Alguna vez ha escuchado hablar de Napoleón Bonaparte?.

**Gral. Yamagata:** ¿Te refieres al que fue Emperador de Francia?.

**Shougo:** _Hai_.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Pues sí, acá llegaron algunas noticias de él.

**Shougo:** Pues cuando estuve en Europa escuché relatos sobre esta persona y decidí investigar; la verdad, debo decir que ese hombre ha sido uno de los estrategas más brillantes de la historia y gracias a sus habilidades hay una posibilidad de salir victoriosos. No perderé tiempo narrando los hechos históricos de Francia porque no interesan por el momento; lo que deseo señalar sucedió en la famosa "Batalla de las Pirámides" ocurrida en Egipto en 1798. Napoleón se enfrentó a una armada temible y sanguinaria, la cual era considerada casi invencible por los árabes: _los mamelucos_. Sin embargo, logró salir airoso de forma fácil gracias, en parte, a que usó la formación de cuadros. Dicha formación es la que deseo sugerir.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Pues debo admitir que desconozco completamente el tema. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarnos en qué consiste esa formación?.

**Shougo:** _Hai_. En lugar de usar dos filas de 1500 hombres sugiero esto: usemos la mitad de los hombres de cada frente para crear una formación de cuadros; cada cuadrado constará de 125 hombres y los 12 cuadros se organizarán en 3 filas de 4 cuadrados cada una. Los 1500 hombres restantes se colocarán en la retaguardia en una sola fila y representarán la tropa de reserva.

**Saito (interviniendo):** _Omoshiroi, demo_; ¿En qué mejora eso nuestra posibilidades?.

**Shougo:** Pues cuando se inicie la batalla, los hombres de Takashi no tendrán un único objetivo para atacar y deberán lanzarse sobre cada cuadro, irremediablemente tendrán que disgregarse en los canales que dejaremos como separación entre cada uno de los cuadrados lo cual reducirá la proporción y el volumen del ejército enemigo y esto nos dará una ventaja numérica virtual; además, la formación en cuadrados permite que se pueda atacar desde todos los lados del mismo, es decir, en todas direcciones; y, cuando los hombres de Takashi estén atrapados en los canales de separación, lo demás será sólo cosa de aprisionarlos y acabarlos. La tropa de reserva fungirá como apoyo en caso de que el enemigo haga una maniobra inesperada de última hora o si se necesitan más hombres para la batalla...No estoy diciendo que de esta forma tendremos una victoria segura, pero al menos podremos contar con mayor igualdad en el combate...**(Luego de una pausa):** No obstante, hay una gran desventaja en todo esto y es que nuestras tropas no conocen esa formación.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Eso no es del todo cierto; ahora que has detallado la estrategia te puedo decir que acá se usa esa formación como práctica, por lo que nuestros hombres la conocen. Eso lo aprendimos de muchos militares europeos que han pasado por nuestra tierra; sin embargo, jamás se ha usado en un combate real.

**Kenshin:** Pues creo que nada perdemos con intentarlo.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo y con Amakusa. **(Poniéndose de pie):** Si no hay otra objeción aplicaremos la estrategia de dos frentes de Himura y la formación de cuadros de Amakusa. **(Luego de meditar algunos instantes):** Nos dividiremos de la siguiente forma: Aoshi, Saito y Tokio serán los líderes del frente del este y tendrán como elementos principales a Seijuro y a Misao. Shougo, Misanagi y Kenshin serán los líderes del frente del sur y tendrán como elementos principales a Sanosuke, Soujiro y Omasu...Ahora debo retirarme para bajar estas decisiones a las tropas y prepararlas para su ejecución; les sugiero que se organicen en este tiempo. Incluso, sería bueno que Amakusa le explicara con más detalle a los demás lo referente a la formación de cuadros pues no podemos admitir errores de ejecución durante la batalla, un paso mal dado podría ser decisivo.

Tres jinetes comandaban un enorme ejército, el cual se desplazaba con cierta precaución a lo largo del camino; la verdad, no era necesario ir a máxima velocidad pues eso significaría iniciar la batalla con unas tropas agotadas y lo que menos deseaban los tres líderes en ese momento era perder por una falla de cálculo. La adrenalina fluía por sus venas y les hacía temblar de emoción; en la mente de todos se podía visualizar un pensamiento común: _ya casi es la hora_. Kyoto pronto se encontraría ante ellos y los _patriotas_ la miraban como a una ciudad que esperaba ser conquistada. Cada paso acortaba la distancia entre la situación actual y la confrontación definitiva; dentro de poco se tendría que dar el todo por el todo para obtener el triunfo absoluto. Las anteriores victorias no valían nada comparado con la que debían lograr ahora, todo lo obtenido en el pasado no eran más que preparativos para lo que se avecinaba. Cierta incertidumbre se podía ver en los tres líderes del ejército que horas atrás había partido de Nagoya; los mismos trataban de adivinar cómo harían las tropas leales al gobierno para defender la ciudad; pero, si algo no necesitaba ser intuido era que la batalla iba a ser dura y memorable para todos.

**Melders:** Ya estamos cerca, pronto dará inicio la batalla final.

**Klaudia:** Es que ya no puedo esperar; estas horas de viaje me han parecido siglos.

**Takashi:** Paciencia, no vamos a apurarnos sin necesidad; necesitamos llegar con las tropas lo más frescas posibles, de lo contrario, las condiciones físicas estarán de su parte.

**Klaudia:** ¿Eso no les dará más tiempo para planear la defensa?.

**Takashi:** _Hai_. Sin embargo, si ponemos en una balanza el hecho de darles más tiempo para prepararse para la defensa o de llegar con un ejército cansado, no hay dudas de que lo menos malo es la opción inicial. Un ejército en condiciones puede romper una defensa por buena que sea, pero uno cansado sólo sabe rendirse y morir.

**Klaudia:** Tienes razón, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero es que no puedo quitarme este vacío en el estómago; siento el recorrer de mi sangre por mis venas y me siento impotente por no ir más rápido.

**Melders:** Pues no eres la única que está pasando por eso, pero no te preocupes; dentro de poco podrás canalizar todo eso en fuerzas para aplastar al enemigo.

**Klaudia:** De eso no te quepa la menor duda...por cierto, ¿Has recibido noticias de las tropas de Osaka?.

**Melders:** Pues ya partieron y deben estar cerca de Kyoto, al igual que nosotros. Si todo sale de acuerdo a nuestros cálculos, ellos llegarán un poco antes; pero aún no entiendo la razón de esa jugada, ¿no es mejor que lleguemos al unísono?.

**Takashi:** En este caso no es necesario, es más, en este caso es mejor que ellos lleguen primero. Los del gobierno esperan que el ataque primario sea por el este y de seguro ya tomaron previsiones para proteger los otros flancos de la ciudad. Si mis cálculos son correctos, sólo se dedicarán a los flancos sur y este de Kyoto, pero siempre esperando el primer ataque por el este y he allí nuestra sorpresa; nuestra ofensiva se iniciará por el sur lo cual desconcertará un poco al enemigo y en ese momento de incertidumbre daremos el golpe por el este, el cual los tomará desprevenidos y nos dará una ventaja inicial. Es cierto que hemos salido airosos en todas las confrontaciones hasta ahora, pero no dejaré que eso me ciegue; jamás subestimo a mi enemigo y sé que el éxito de esta batalla va a depender de los detalles; y, cualquier cosa que nos dé una ligera ventaja debe ser realizada.

**Melders:** Pues, sólo me queda decir que pronto sabremos el desenlace de toda nuestra campaña. En cuestión de horas se sabrá el nombre del grupo vencedor...

Shougo le explicó a los demás los detalles de la formación de cuadros para evitar errores y confusiones a la hora del combate y una vez concluida la charla, todos decidieron tener un momento de meditación para prepararse espiritualmente; Kenshin se sentó recostado en una de las paredes con sus ojos cerrados y su mente en blanco, el guerrero no deseaba pensar en nada y sólo esperaba que fuese _Kami_ el que decidiera si seguiría o no matando. Saito y Tokio se recostaron en una pared externa, pero sin sentarse; los esposos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y de pronto la mujer se acercó a su marido hasta que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto; no obstante, ninguno de los dos habló; las palabras estaban de más, ambos sabían lo que sentían y conocían al detalle que su matrimonio era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar cualquier cosa. Aoshi salió del lugar con un paso lento y tranquilo, pero Misao no salió detrás de él como siempre lo hacía; esta vez la joven ninja se quedó parada en el lugar donde estaba y se dedicó a mirar al guerrero; de repente, el ex-líder Onni dio media vuelta y le extendió su brazo derecho; entonces la chica se acercó a él y ambos salieron tomados de la mano; los dos estaban iniciando una relación y ambos sabían que no iba a ser fácil; a pesar del sentimiento que guardaban en sus corazones, los dos entendían que el amor era necesario, pero no suficiente; aún había cosas que crear como armonía, respeto, comprensión, confianza, compenetración y algo que ambos temían, pero por razones diferentes:_ el sexo_. Los dos le huían a ese tema porque ni siquiera concebían la idea de conversarlo, lo cual ya había creado una barrera entre ambos; definitivamente iba a ser necesario mucho trabajo y dedicación para sacar la relación adelante; sin embargo, los guerreros deseaban hacerlo porque no iban a permitir que su sueño se tornará efímero de nuevo.

Seijuro y Sanosuke estaban en otra de las paredes, pero manteniendo cierta distancia; ambos luchadores estaban encerrados en sus propios pensamientos y el resto del mundo había desaparecido para ellos. El maestro Hiko sólo tenía una cosa en mente: _ver de nuevo a Klaudia_. Sentía la necesidad de observar a la que otrora fuese su pupila, no había dudas de que ahora era toda una mujer guerrera digna de admirar, pero que por esas ironías de la vida se había convertido en su enemiga. Seijuro sabía que sólo dos personas eran capaces de llevar el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu a niveles insospechados; uno era ese Samurai cristiano y la otra era su antigua pupila...si el maestro hubiera intuido sólo en parte el nuevo nivel que había adquirido su estúpido alumno luego de su encuentro con Tomoe jamás lo habría sacado de esa afirmación...Sanosuke sólo tenía cabeza para Sayo; el guerrero se preguntaba si estaba bien y qué estaría haciendo en ese momento; ese personaje quien aún llevaba la palabra "malo" en su ropa se había trazado como norte estar al lado de su esposa y formar una familia con ella; sin importar si eso implicaba dejar definitivamente sus días como vago. Lo único que lo separaba de ese sueño era la batalla que se libraría en unas horas más y el luchador sólo deseaba poder salir vivo de todo eso para realizar su meta...

Soujiro se retiró de la sala con mucha calma y Omasu lo hizo con él; los dos se dedicaron a recorrer las instalaciones hasta que el chico se detuvo para observar la movilización de las tropas; en ese momento, la ninja se quedó a su lado y los dos quedaron muy cerca. El Samurai comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo y al principio no fue capaz de descubrir la razón; no obstante, pronto supo cuál era la causa: _Omasu_. Todo era muy extraño para el guerrero, nunca antes había experimentado algo similar y eso lo llenaba de dudas; eran sensaciones contradictorias, deseaba que la chica se fuera, pero al mismo tiempo quería que se quedara a su lado; eso sin mencionar el hormigueo que sentía en el estómago cada vez que notaba su presencia junto a él. Pero, a pesar de todo, en ese momento decidió que llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto, le gustase o no...Por su parte, la ninja ya estaba clara en sus emociones; desde hace mucho tiempo ese témpano de hielo la había hechizado; y, al estar con él pudo darse cuenta de que ese ser sí tenía emociones, sólo que había creado una gran barrera para no mostrarlas. La mujer estaba decidida a luchar por el amor de Soujiro hasta el final y ni siquiera la confrontación que se acercaba iba a evitar que lo hiciera...

Dos personas estaban sentadas de una forma que ya era habitual en ellos; Shougo estaba recostado de la pared con sus piernas abiertas y su esposa estaba entre las piernas de su marido y de espaldas a él, ambos fundidos en un gran abrazo. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba hablar para transmitirle al otro lo que sentía; la ninja estaba profundamente enamorada del cristiano y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su ego o su ambición rompieran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida; mientras que el Samurai se sentía dichoso al poder estar con la mujer que lo había flechado desde el primer momento; atrás habían quedado las asperezas y roces; y, ahora tenían un futuro por delante. No obstante, el conflicto que vivía el país y la batalla que se acercaba eran un serio peligro para esos sueños que ya habían comenzado a gestar en conjunto...primero necesitaban sobrevivir para después poder dedicarse a vivir...

**Shougo (a su esposa en el oído):** Te amo más que nunca y no dejaré que esta guerra nos empañe nuestra felicidad; los dos vamos a forjar nuestro futuro juntos y en este mundo, ya verás.

**Misanagi (luego de girar y darle un beso):** Lo sé, mientras estés a mi lado ya no temo a nada; juntos para siempre...

Los dos quisieron prolongar un poco más su idilio, pero fueron interrumpidos por el arribo del General Yamagata.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Las tropas han iniciado su movilización y es el momento de partir...

_Lying awake at night I wipe the sweat from my brow_

_But it's not the fear, 'cause I rather go now._

_Trying to visualize the horrors that will lay ahead,_

_The desert sand mound a burial ground._

_When it comes to the time,_

_Are we partners in crime?_

_When it comes to the time,_

_We'll be ready to die._

_God let us go now and finish what's to be done,_

_Thy kingdom come. That shall be done...on earth._

_Trying to justify to ourselves the reasons to go,_

_Should we live and let live. Forget or forgive._

_But how can we let them go on this way?_

_The reign of terror corruption must end,_

_And we now deep down there's no other way,_

_No trust, no reasoning, no more to say._

_Afraid to shoot strangers._

_Afraid to shoot strangers._

_¿Qué sucederá con nuestros amigos?. ¿Podrán todos realizar sus sueños?. ¿La muerte visitará a nuestros héroes?. ¿Quién logrará el control del país?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo_.

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, al fin termino este capítulo; la verdad es que lo estuve evadiendo por muchos días, pero al final, regresé a él y lo concluí; es que con cada capítulo que termino ya siento que el final se acerca y eso me pone nostálgico; yo le he tomado un enorme cariño a mi historia y ver que ya se termina no deja de pegarme en mi corazón y en el alma; pero al menos cuando, algunos años adelante, mis hijos estén viendo a un Samurai, ayudado por unos saiyajins, unas scouts y una hechicera quien también es ladrona, luchando contra un ángel para evitar que una diosa abandone al ser que ama (quien la contrató) debido a que el pilar del mundo se fue con el amor de su vida; o cuando vean a un grupo de policías tratando de capturar a unos malhechores quienes son detenidos por una magia maligna que es controlada por una maestra de cartas, ayudada por unas guerreras mecánicas y un chico que tiene en su interior a una chica; o cuando una dulce joven que se sacrifica siempre por los demás y que regresa al hogar de Pony cada navidad es protegida por un ninja errante llamado Kamuy y un boxeador tailandés de nombre Sawamura quienes venían de ayudar a Koji Kabuto y su robot en una lucha a muerte; y que vengan a decirme "Papá, ¿a ti te gusta el anime?"; yo les podré mostrar mis páginas de Internet (que espero tener aún activas y en sociedad con Misao a quien le mando un beso y un abrazo, ella sabe que es la mejor del mundo ^^) y mis fan fics y decirles "Sí, a mí siempre me ha gustado el anime. Tengan, acá está una de mis historias más queridas, la cual inicié una vez hace unos años y que se convirtió en uno de mis pilares...todo comenzó con la sociedad del dragón negro...pero antes deberán ver a los guerreros del mañana...".

Espero que les gustara este collage que hice con Rurouni Kenshin, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Slayers, Neon Génesis Evangelion, Ah My Goddess, Magic Knight Rayearth, You're Under Arrest, Card Captor Sakura, Burn up Warriors, Birdy the Mighty, Candy, Ninja Kamuy, Sawamura y Mazinger Z. Imagino que el escrito es un poco triste y meloso, pero así me siento ahora y no deseo maquillarlo ^^.

Imagino que se dieron cuenta que cuando Shougo dice "The Moonlight Sonata" se activa un link, si hacen click en él podrán bajar un zip con las dos partes de esta bella melodía; una parte la tomé de la versión para PC de Resident Evil y la otra la tomé de uno de los capítulos de la Saga de Shimabara de Rurouni Kenshin. Es un bonito tema y me pareció bueno dejar que Sayo se dedicara un poco a su música ^^.

La canción que está al final de este capítulo es de una de mis bandas de rock favoritas: "Iron Maiden" y se llama "Afraid to Shoot Strangers" y como verán trata de la gente que teme ir a la guerra y que trata de convencerse a sí misma de que es la única salida para solventar los problemas. Algún parecido con la historia es pura y simple coincidencia, je, je, je. ¡VIVA EL HEAVY METAL!.

Espero que hayan disfrutado las pequeñas lecciones de historia de Shougo; no sé si les he dicho, pero para crear a mi propia versión de Amakusa, además de usar la serie me usé a mí mismo (de allí viene su corte de cabello, es que yo siempre uso el corte militar y no iba a dejar que él lo llevara largo, je, je). A mí me gusta cultivar mis conocimientos día a día con buena lectura y qué mejor tribuna para expresarlos que mis historias ^^. Está de más decir que si desean saber más sobre la biografía de Napoleón Bonaparte o de los hechos acaecidos en Francia en esa época no duden en decirme y si no quieren preguntarme vayan a los libros (que no matan a nadie) y si no tienen ánimos de lectura no literaria pueden ver los especiales de A&E Mundo que son una maravilla

Ya sé que este capítulo no avanza mucho, pero no quiero caer en el error que he visto en muchos libros: _una historia genial y un final hecho por salir del paso_. La verdad deseo llevar mi estilo hasta el final y quiero que mi historia tenga el mismo cariz en toda su extensión. Para los fanáticos de la acción está el capítulo 16 donde se iniciará la plomamentazón como decimos acá en Venezuela ^^.

Bueno, sin más que decir, quedo de todos ustedes y espero que sigan mi humilde trabajo hasta el final, les quiero a todos. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	16. From Here to Eternity

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 16**

"From Here to Eternity"

El General Yamagata salió del recinto acompañado de los demás y todos se dirigieron al encuentro de las tropas; el tiempo seguía su interminable ruta y representaba un enemigo adicional, para algunos tal vez al más peligroso en esos momentos; pronto, el militar se detuvo frente a los soldados y le informó a sus acompañantes que sus escuadrones estaban listos para iniciar la maniobra de defensa. Kenshin y Shougo tomaron posesión de sus bestias e instantes después ya estaban sobre las mismas; por su parte, Saito les informó a los hombres que la salida se haría en pocos momentos mediante un breve discurso y acto seguido, los demás montaron a sus caballos para dar inicio a la jornada. No hubo despedidas porque no había tiempo para ello; además, los sentimientos fueron dejados allá en la residencia de los Amakusa y traerlos de regreso no era una buena idea dadas las circunstancias. El pelirrojo junto con el cristiano y Misanagi tomaron el mando de sus hombres y se dispusieron a salir; mientras que Aoshi, Saito y Tokio hacían lo propio; al final, todos quedaron a la espera de la señal del General.

**Gral. Yamagata (a todos los presentes y con voz firme):** El día de hoy se inicia lo que quizás sea la batalla más importante para todos aquellos que hemos luchado a sangre sudor y lágrimas por el establecimiento de la Paz en nuestro país. Es cierto que esta Era tiene sus fallas y que muchos de nosotros ha cometido errores; sin embargo, ya pueden ver que la vía de las armas no es la solución, porque lejos de crear un mundo mejor sólo se convierte en un monstruo que lleva consigo la muerte y la desolación; muchos de nuestros hermanos ya han caído víctimas del apetito insaciable de la guerra y otros tantos caerán inevitablemente en esta nueva confrontación, pues sea quien sea el que triunfe en una batalla, el saldo siempre es el mismo: _seres humanos sin vida_. Es doloroso para mí presenciar nuevamente estos hechos de sangre y aún más duro tener que participar en otra lucha armada; no obstante, no podemos permitir que un fanático salido de la nada venga a regir nuestros destinos sólo porque se cree una especie de elegido. No les pediré nada que yo mismo no esté dispuesto a hacer...daré mi vida por la Paz del Japón y les pido que luchen con el alma para regresarles a nuestros hijos el derecho a vivir en calma sobre esta tierra.

Las palabras del militar tocaron los corazones de las personas que conformaban aquel improvisado auditorio y acto seguido se dio la orden de partir. Unos 6000 soldados junto con el alto mando militar, acompañados de 11 guerreros, salieron en busca de la libertad y con un mar de esperanza en sus corazones...de haber tenido una idea de la carnicería a la que se dirigían, jamás habrían salido de sus casas ese día...

A pocos metros al sur de la ciudad de Kyoto un ejército de un poco más de 3500 hombres se preparaba para iniciar la ofensiva final; ya no había marcha atrás, al fin estaban a sólo un paso de realizar el sueño de llevar al Japón a un nuevo período; el gobierno Meiji había demostrado con creces que era incompetente para dirigir a la nación y lo único que hacía era robar el dinero del pueblo además de abusar del poder que poseía. Muchos Daimíos y Samurai lo perdieron todo y ni siquiera tenían el consuelo de saber que la tierra que les vio nacer estaba en marcha hacia un futuro mejor. Ya sólo faltaba la orden para que el ataque comenzara y para que se iniciara la construcción de las bases de un nuevo orden político y social; la adrenalina se podía sentir por todo el lugar y no era para menos, la tensión en que estaban los hombres era enorme y hasta parecía que el mismo aire estaba más espeso de lo normal...Este frente del ejército patriota estaba comandado por el tercer hombre de confianza de Takashi y el cuarto en la línea de mando de la armada restauradora: _Katsuhiro Kaeda_. El sujeto en cuestión era un hombre joven, de tez un poco pálida; ojos un tanto alargados, faz inexpresiva y con cierto aire de misticismo que irradiaba temor. Sus cabellos eran largos y los tenía recogidos en una cola al estilo Samurai; sin embargo, en su cinto no se veía espada alguna, su arma de combate estaba colgada de su espalda tal y como la llevaban los Ninja en aquellos tiempos; la misma era una hermosa Kodachi mandada a hacer por él, dicho sable era más largo que los demás de su estilo y por ello le daba un alcance que ninguna otra espada similar poseía sin perder los beneficios defensivos siempre alabados de tal arma. Su vestimenta era muy parecida a la de los Shinobi y para cerrar su descripción, el hombre usaba un sombrero idéntico al de los campesinos de esa época; de ese modo completaba su apariencia de ser mágico y poderoso; sus hombres sentían un enorme respeto hacia él y con sólo verlo se podía entender por qué el líder supremo de la armada lo había elegido como comandante del frente del Sur...

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la tensión reinante aumentara de forma sorprendente y ello debido a la aparición de dos palomas mensajeras en el campamento; Kaeda tomó ambas aves con mucha parsimonia y se dispuso a abrir los sobres que las mismas traían; Takashi había ideado un complejo sistema para evitar que su correspondencia pudiera ser descifrada en caso de ser interceptada; los mensajes se mandaban en dos partes; la primera era una serie de palabras sin sentido puestas en orden aleatorio y la segunda contenía indicaciones sobre qué palabras tomar de la mitad inicial y en qué orden colocarlas para crear las diferentes oraciones de cada una de las comunicaciones; evidentemente, cada mensaje tenía un único sistema de decodificación lo cual imposibilitaba cualquier fuga de información por ese medio. Muchas veces, el ejército leal al gobierno interceptó mensajes de los patriotas, pero jamás pudo descifrar ninguno debido al complejo sistema de codificación que poseían y ello era lo que les había imposibilitado tener un mejor conocimiento del enemigo. Además, los mensajes se escribían en dos idiomas: Inglés y Alemán y ese detalle le agregaba una dificultad adicional al asunto.

En poco tiempo, el guerrero terminó de leer las órdenes y se dirigió con voz serena hacia sus tropas.

**Katsuhiro:** Ha llegado la hora mis queridos compañeros; nuestro líder ha enviado la orden que todos estábamos esperando desde que iniciamos nuestra campaña revolucionaria con la invasión a Tokio. Es tiempo de enfocar nuestras fuerzas y nuestras mentes en el objetivo final; ya estamos muy cerca y con sólo un esfuerzo más podremos alcanzarlo. ¡Por la Sociedad del Dragón Negro y la Liberación del Japón de las Cadenas del Hambre, la Injusticia, la Corrupción y el Abuso de Poder!.

Los soldados respondieron al último grito de su comandante con otro aún más fuerte y sonoro; todos alzaron sus manos en señal de triunfo y de inmediato se inicio la marcha hacia Kyoto; ya no habría más pausas ni esperas; la siguiente parada era la gloria total o el fracaso absoluto..._y era que ese monstruo llamado guerra había despertado mucho más hambriento que antes_...

El frente del sur del ejército Meiji estaba en la mitad de los preparativos de la formación de defensa; Shougo y Misanagi sabían que estaban muy atrasados pues las tropas enemigas ya debían estar cerca de ellos, por esa razón sus caras reflejaban una mezcla de impotencia y preocupación, de hecho, ya en sus rostros se comenzaban a ver signos de desesperación y no era para menos; si el ejército patriota llegaba antes de que ellos terminaran los preparativos no habría posibilidad alguna de vencerlos...

**Shougo (con vehemencia):** ¡Por Cristo que tienen que ser más rápidos que esto!. No tenemos tiempo para el cansancio o los retrasos; es imperativo que terminemos la formación de cuadros en la parte frontal y que concluyamos las trincheras en la retaguardia; un detalle olvidado puede ser y será crucial durante la batalla que se avecina.

**Soldado:** Pero señor Amakusa, hemos trabajado de manera continua por muchas horas; ya todos estamos agotados.

**Shougo (con mucha energía):** ¿Es que acaso no entienden?. Nuestra misión es vital no sólo para nosotros sino para todos aquellos compatriotas que aguardan con esperanza que la guerra se acabe acá. Ya no habrá más oportunidades si perdemos; ya no habrá más estrategias ni nuevas tropas; si somos vencidos ahora será el final de todo y nuestro país pasará a manos de los restauradores...señores, en estos momentos la consigna no pude ser otra sino...¡Vencer o Morir!.

Una vez concluidas sus palabras, el cristiano se unió a su esposa y ambos se dispusieron a continuar la construcción de las trincheras en la retaguardia; Soujiro, Sanosuke y Omasu también estaban en ello y dentro de todo ya se veía un rayo de luz pues los trabajos estaban casi terminados, sólo unos toques más y todo quedaría dispuesto para la confrontación. Shougo al ver este detalle se apresuró a ir hacia el frente para darle un vistazo final a la formación de cuadros; un vez allá, el guerrero pudo comprobar que todo estaba en orden e instantes después su esposa llegó a su lado para informarle que todo estaba listo; ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que el enemigo se decidiera a atacar. El Samurai y la Ninja sabían que sus hombres estaban extenuados por el esfuerzo físico empleado a la hora de construir las trincheras para su defensa, pero por fortuna no eran todos los soldados; la ex líder Sanada tuvo la idea de sólo usar a la tropa de reserva para las trincheras y dejar a los otros 1500 hombres frescos para iniciar la batalla; una vez terminada la construcción, los soldados cansados tendrían tiempo para recobrar sus fuerzas y de ese modo el esfuerzo no se haría sentir de forma significante.

A la pareja se le unieron los otros tres guerreros jefes y los cinco compañeros se sentaron en el suelo a esperar; nadie habló porque una palabra en ese momento sólo representaba un gasto innecesario de energía; todos necesitaban estar en las mejores condiciones para afrontar el compromiso que se les venía encima y el silencio era la mejor conducta para ello...Algunas horas transcurrieron y la tensión aumentaba gradualmente en todos los hombres presentes; ya la tarde había comenzado su trayecto y aún no había señales del enemigo; cada minuto que pasaba sólo aumentaba el temor que poco a poco se iba apoderando de los soldados; la verdad, el saber que se está a punto de participar en una guerra por demás cruenta y sanguinaria no era nada alentador para ninguno de los presentes; todos sabían que muchos no iban a regresar nunca más a sus hogares y ese panorama les aterraba porque lo cruel de la situación era que nadie sabía cuál sería su morada final, si una casa al lado de sus seres queridos o en un charco de sangre y lodo en medio de explosiones y gritos...

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo y en los corazones de nuestros amigos continuaba el nudo que les impedía respirar con comodidad; definitivamente la guerra psicológica que las tropas enemigas estaban librando estaba surtiendo efecto y en los soldados leales al gobierno Meiji ya se podía palpar el nerviosismo producto de la desesperación; lo más irónico era que casi todos estaban de acuerdo en desear que sus rivales llegaran de una vez por todas...de pronto, el sonido de una marcha se dejó escuchar y todos levantaron sus miradas casi al mismo tiempo para ver con temor y relajación al ejército restaurador identificado por su estandarte. Al fin se acababa la espera que ya parecía interminable y era sólo cosa de segundos para que el combate diera comienzo...El lugar donde se libraría tan feroz combate no era en nada parecido a aquella planicie que vio correr por sus vidas a Shougo y los demás; esta vez el cristiano se aseguró de usar la topografía a su favor pues cualquier ventaja era poca tomando en cuenta al rival que tenían enfrente.

El terreno estaba inclinado en un ángulo si se quiere medio; a simple vista se podía ver que las tropas leales al gobierno Meiji estaban en la ladera de un pequeña loma apostadas en una extraña formación que Katsuhiro jamás en su vida había visto; para el matemático perfeccionista se podría decir que la inclinación era de unos 15 grados, lo cual se presentaba de manera perfecta para los planes del Samurai. Shougo no dudó en apostar la formación en cuadros en la pendiente porque sabía que ello debilitaría más a su enemigo al forzarlo a correr cuesta arriba; su formación era casi inmóvil por lo que todo el esfuerzo iba a quedar en manos de los patriotas. Ninguno de sus compañeros guerreros mostró objeción a dicha idea y Misanagi estuvo muy complacida de encontrarse en esa situación; la Ninja sabía que lo que se avecinaba iba a ser una confrontación en la que los detalles representarían la diferencia; por esa razón cualquier beneficio adicional era bueno y cualquier carta bajo la manga era mejor.

Soujiro observó con cierto recelo a las tropas enemigas acercarse sin desmontar del caballo en el que se encontraba; definitivamente él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de encuentros; su especialidad era el duelo uno a uno donde podía hacer gala de sus extraordinarios dones como Samurai para obtener la victoria; su estilo Tenken era la envidia de muchos y en el tiempo en el que estuvo vagando sin rumbo fijo aprovechó para mejorarlo todo lo posible. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el Shukushi era garantía de supervivencia en esa situación; por muy hábil que se fuera, una simple bala perdida podía cegarte la vida en fracciones de segundos; eran demasiadas cosas de las que cuidarse y ello incomodaba al joven. En la batalla de Nagoya no participó desde el comienzo y cuando llegó fue prácticamente para huir como alma que lleva el diablo; ahora, iba a estar desde el mismo inicio y no podía negar que algo del temor circundante le había tocado. En ese momento, el Samurai sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado y al girar su cara pudo ver el rostro de la persona que tanto le inquietaba; esta vez se encontraba más seria, pero siempre irradiando esa alegría característica de su juventud. Omasu sabía que podía terminar muerta en esa fusta, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar ir su sueño; la Ninja ya había reconocido y aceptado sus sentimientos hacia el chico de la eterna sonrisa por lo que separarse de él no era una opción. La joven estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado en todo momento y a protegerlo con su vida si fuese necesario; a pesar de no saber si él sentía lo mismo o si de verdad esa barrera mental del Samurai se podía romper, la chica seguía allí, perseverante y conformándose con el sólo hecho de tenerle cerca..._ a veces el amor es extraño_...

Sanosuke tenía la mente en blanco pues no deseaba que nada le distrajera; él había hecho una promesa y estaba totalmente enfocado a cumplirla por lo que sus ojos estaba posados en las tropas rivales; seguidamente, el guerrero acercó su caballo a su cuñado y se colocó a su izquierda pues la Ninja Sanada tenía la diestra reservada para sí; Shougo se percató de su presencia y le miró a los ojos sin decirle nada; el cristiano no sentía ninguna simpatía por ese sujeto y no hacía esfuerzos por ocultarlo; pero no podía negar que dentro de tanta idiotez, el joven Sagara tenía mucha fortaleza de carácter y buenos sentimientos; desde hace mucho tiempo que el Samurai se había percatado de ello y fue en ese momento cuando entendió a su hermana; claro, que aún pensaba que ella bien pudo encontrar esas cualidades en alguien con un poco más de cultura y decencia; no obstante, él más que nadie comprendía que el amor no ve ese tipo de barreras pues al final del día no son más que absurdas restricciones creadas por el hombre en su afán de dividirse y destruirse. Sanosuke tampoco dijo nada y no le rehuyó a la mirada del Samurai; él en cierto modo le admiraba y reconocía que era un guerrero como pocos; muy culto, poderoso y con una rectitud envidiable; a pesar de que en el pasado fueron enemigos, en el fondo comprendía las razones por las que el cristiano había actuado de esa forma porque él mismo lo había hecho; es más, el continuar llevando en su espalda la palabra "malo" era un vestigio de aquello. Definitivamente, desde la pelea de Shishio muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida y en el país por lo que estaba seguro de que si salían airosos de la campaña que se acercaba las cosas iban a resultar un tanto extrañas al comienzo..._todos estarían juntos y en Paz y ello sería un experiencia nueva e interesante_...

El sexto de los guerreros presentes era Kenshin Himura; el Samurai estaba sobre su caballo y no dejaba de observar al enemigo quien ya tomaba posición para iniciar la confrontación; el pelirrojo sabía que la batalla de Nagoya había servido para que superara de una vez por todas su eterna dualidad y que la pelea que estaba por comenzar sería la puesta en práctica de su nueva filosofía; "cara cortada", como en una ocasión le llamó Soujiro, estaba claro en sus principios por primera vez en muchos años; él sabía que el lema de "no matar" era inaplicable a una situación como la que vivía en esos momentos, pero también estaba centrado en que si podía evitar sesgar una vida lo haría sin dudar; eso fue lo que lo prometió a su amada Kaoru y estaba dispuesto a mantener su palabra a toda costa...Kaoru Kamiya...la mujer que le cambió la vida con sólo estar con él; Himura no podía dejar de pedirle a Kami que le permitiera salir con vida de aquello para poder regresar a sus brazos...¡Cuánto deseaba estar con ella!...

_El que abra un hueco que caiga en él, que caiga._

_Y después que caiga, que salga, que salga._

_Porque un guerrero caído te digo que jamás será un guerrero vencido que lo levanta su fe y vuelve a luchar otra vez._

Kenshin, Shougo y Misanagi estaban en el medio de los cuadros de hombres que formaban la defensa, mientras que Soujiro, Omasu y Sanosuke estaban en la retaguardia a la espera de cualquier eventualidad. Las tropas enemigas ya estaban preparadas y el cristiano le hizo un ademán a Sanosuke para que éste realizara una acción ya planificada; el guerrero llamó a uno de sus hombres y de inmediato el subordinado envió dos palomas mensajeras con destino al este de la ciudad. Algo vital en ese encuentro era la coordinación entre las tropas; y, el avisarle al otro frente que la batalla había dado inicio era imprescindible. Era por esa razón que Shougo estaba un poco preocupado; minutos antes Kenshin se había percatado de que no habían recibido ningún mensaje de sus compañeros del este y ello significaba dos cosas; o las palomas no llegaron a su destino o el ataque primario no sería por el este como todos esperaban. Evidentemente que a esas alturas la posibilidad que cobraba mayor fuerza era la segunda y el cristiano temía el efecto que ello pudiera causar en los demás; sin embargo, ese no era el momento para perder la concentración, antes de ayudar a sus amigos tenían que ganar en su propio frente y eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

Katsuhiro miró muy extrañado al ejército rival por la formación de defensa tan inverosímil que presentaba; no obstante, no podía perder tiempo analizando causas y consecuencias; el momento era de actuar y no de pensar por lo que el guerrero ordenó que se enviara el mensaje a Takashi y una vez resuelto ese detalle se fue al frente de sus tropas. Sus ojos se clavaron en su objetivo y sin vacilar desenfundó su sable para lanzar un poderoso grito de guerra y arrancar al galope; el ejército patriota inició su embestida contra las tropas leales al gobierno Meiji y oficialmente "La Batalla de Kyoto se había iniciado"...

Takashi estaba de pie junto con Klaudia y ambos veían con cierta confusión la posición que tenían las tropas leales al gobierno Meiji; ninguno de los dos había visto algo parecido antes y ello no dejaba de inquietarles un poco; era obvio que si sus enemigos habían adoptado esa formación era porque de alguna u otra forma pensaban que podía darles algún tipo de ventaja. El ex daimío no quería cometer errores y sabía que si subestimaba este nuevo movimiento podía pagarlo muy caro; fue en ese momento cuando una luz apareció bajo el aspecto de un rubio hombre alemán...

**Melders (impasible):** Así que han decidido usar la formación de cuadros...esto va a estar muy interesante.

**Klaudia:** ¿Acaso tú conoces esa estrategia de defensa?.

**Melders:** ¡Por supuesto!. Cualquier miembro de la armada alemana la conoce; incluso, cualquier soldado u hombre culto en Europa ha leído sobre ella. Esa es la formación de cuadros, es extremadamente efectiva cuando hay mucha diferencia numérica respecto al ejército agresor y sobretodo es letal si las tropas atacantes no saben manejarla. El hombre que la llevó al campo de batalla de forma exitosa y sublime fue nada más y nada menos que el estratega más grande que ha conocido este mundo: Napoleón Bonaparte...

**Takashi (recordando de pronto):** ¿El que fue Emperador de Francia a comienzos de este siglo?.

**Melders:** El mismo.

**Takashi:** Yo escuché hablar de él cuando estuve en Europa y ahora que lo mencionas creo que he leído sobre esa formación antes...**(Haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar):** ¡Lo tengo!. Él la empleó en Egipto si mal no recuerdo y a través de ella consiguió una de sus victorias más fáciles y famosas.

**Melders:** Eso es completamente cierto y desde ese momento, dicha formación se emplea en Europa cuando las circunstancias lo permiten.

**Klaudia:** Pero hay algo que no entiendo; si esa estrategia es conocido solamente en Europa, ¿Cómo es posible que las tropas Meiji la estén empleando?.

**Takashi:** Te responderé con otra pregunta, ¿Quiénes además de nosotros han estado en Europa?.

**Klaudia (luego de entender todo):** Shougo...

**Takashi:** Precisamente, es obvio que al ver que los superamos en número decidió usar tan famosa posición de defensa.

**Melders:** Pero tenemos la ventaja de que esos soldados no la han empleado nunca.

**Takashi:** Eso no es del todo cierto, recuerda que últimamente muchos soldados europeos han asesorado al ejército Meiji y es muy probable que les hayan indicado e impartido los conocimientos básicos de tal formación.

**Melders:** Es verdad, pero no es lo mismo realizarla como entrenamiento que aplicarla en una batalla real y eso es lo que debemos explotar.

**Takashi:** Tienes razón mi querido amigo y ya veremos como aplastar a esas ratas y a sus cuadros...

Pocos instantes después, dos palomas llegaron al campamento y el líder de la rebelión se apresuró a leer los mensajes; ya el primer paso se había dado y era hora de dar la estocada siguiente.

**Takashi:** Vaya, veo que en el frente del sur están usando la misma estrategia de defensa; bien, veremos hasta dónde van a llegar con sus trucos de feria...**(A sus soldados):** Muy bien, nuestro compañeros en el otro frente han iniciado la batalla y es hora de prepararnos porque dentro de poco comenzaremos el ataque...

Las tropas restauradoras se acercaban como un aluvión y no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que ambas armadas se encontraran; nuevamente el silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por el sonido de espadas al chocar y detonaciones de armas de fuego e instantes después ya caían las primeras víctimas. La tierra se cubría de nuevo con la sangre de sus hijos y al parecer ese era un torrente que no iba a acabarse pronto; gritos de guerra, así como consignas contra el gobierno y en favor de la libertad podían escucharse en medio de aquella matanza que parecía no tener fin.

Los soldados patriotas se dividieron para poder penetrar los cuadros y usaron los espacios que había entre los mismos para intentar atravesar la formación; lo que ellos no sabían era que ese era el comportamiento que el ejército Meiji estaba esperando. El desenvolvimiento de las tropas leales al gobierno era impecable y los hombres demostraban tener una sangre muy fría para esos casos; sin embargo, nada es perfecto y se cometían algunos errores, sólo que cada uno de ellos cobraba la vida de muchos soldados. El combate seguía su curso y las detonaciones inundaban todo el lugar; las mismas se asemejaban al sonido de los truenos en época de tormenta y la verdad era que lo que se vivía en ese terreno era un verdadero vendaval; pronto, Shougo y Misanagi tuvieron que intervenir y sin dudar comenzaron a sesgar las vidas de sus rivales; ellos estaban en pie espalda con espalda porque era la mejor manera de protegerse mutuamente en esas circunstancias; la mujer blandía su Kodachi con maestría y eran pocos los soldados que lograban resistir más de tres mandobles con ella; sus habilidades de Ninja estaban en plenitud y su determinación de sobrevivir había incrementado su fortaleza notablemente.

Por su parte, el cristiano usaba su visión sólo para reaccionar ante los ataques de sus oponentes porque sabía que si se dedicaba a detallar a sus enemigos podría flaquear en un momento inadecuado; los golpes de espadas venían de todos lados, lo cual hacía vital el mantenerse concentrado en todo momento; además, los disparos de los rifles y ametralladores también eran un problema por lo que era imprescindible tener los sentidos alerta constantemente. Ante sí, muchos cuerpos yacían en el suelo sin vida y otros iban cayendo para hacerles compañía; era un espectáculo verdaderamente grotesco, pero era peor si él terminaba como otro cadáver más...

Junto a ellos se encontraba Kenshin, por lo que el trío formaba una especie de trébol de tres hojas que se cubría los flancos mutuamente; Himura no la estaba teniendo nada fácil porque sus enemigos mostraban una enorme determinación hasta el final y dada la situación no podía darse el lujo de sólo dejarles inconscientes porque uno podría recuperar el conocimiento y matarlo sin que pudiera evitarlo; por esa razón, nuevamente la espada del pelirrojo se manchó con ese rojo líquido que nunca ha dejado de desatar pasiones y sentimientos...

Takashi y sus hombres ya habían iniciado la ofensiva y por sugerencia del alemán no lanzaron a toda la tropa en un único ataque; pues era necesario desordenar la formación de cuadros con un contingente primario para luego lanzar el ataque masivo y aplastar a las fuerzas Meiji de una vez por todas; el ex daimío se quedó al comando del pelotón que lanzaría el ataque definitorio junto con Melders y su amada Klaudia; ella estaba en un caballo a su lado y como pudo se había recostado de él; la verdad era que se sentía un tanto extraño, pero adoraba la nueva faceta que estaba mostrando la mujer; él siempre soñó con que ella fuera más espontánea y atenta por lo que ahora veía sus ilusiones realizadas; fue entonces cuando decidió disfrutar del momento y con su mano derecha rodeó la cintura de su compañera quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, aunque la verdad era que no deseaba reprimirse con él; ya no lo haría más. La Samurai había sufrido horrores desde el día en que se separaron y no deseaba pasar de nuevo por esa experiencia; el tiempo que estuvo sola le sirvió para meditar sobre su relación y pudo encontrar las fallas que ambos tuvieron y logró dar con las causas de que todo se acabara de esa forma tan brusca; no obstante, habían regresado y ella no iba a darse el lujo de perderle de nuevo; él era el único hombre que había llegado hasta su corazón y la única persona en el mundo en quien confiaba con los ojos cerrados; ahora estaba segura de su amor y no iba a dañar todo por tener prejuicios sobre la opinión de los demás; ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Takashi y era capaz de todo por él, el resto de la gente podía irse al demonio con sus pensamientos pues ella estaba decidida a demostrarle a su amado cuánto le quería en todo momento...

El alemán estaba algo más alejado de la pareja porque no le agradaba ser el observador en ese tipo de relaciones; sus ojos estaban puestos en el combate y eso le bastaba para sentirse bien; era como si su corazón hubiera sido creado sólo para amar el poder; el pensar en lo poco que faltaba para el total control del país le excitaba enormemente aunque hacía esfuerzos para aparentar serenidad. Desde que llegó al Japón por primera vez al mando de la Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros siempre tuvo como norte ver a ese territorio insular conquistado; aún cuando sabía que todo el poder no sería suyo pues tenía que rendirle cuentas a sus superiores; sin embargo el mirar que una nación podía ser puesta de rodillas por un grupo del cual era parte le hacía temblar de emoción; pero, para su desgracia, Kenshin y sus amigos lograron frustrar sus planes al impedirle apoderarse de la medicina milagrosa; y no sólo ello, la perra de Misanagi había hecho que su fiel mano derecha le traicionara; y para completar sus penas, su cuerpo sufrió graves quemaduras en su frustrado intento de suicidio. Fue una tortura el tiempo que pasó en el hospital bajo tratamiento y a pesar de ello, su rostro no pudo ser reconstruido y la mascara de hierro que le cubría parte de su cara era un vivo recuerdo de aquel fatídico día. No obstante, las cosas no fueron del todo malas y como alguien había dicho "donde se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana"; tiempo después conoció a Takashi y con él vinieron nuevas esperanzas de realizar su sueño y de vengarse de los que tanto daño le habían hecho. Snyder sólo fue el principio, aunque disfrutó mucho con su muerte; ese infeliz se había atrevido a venderle y todo por una sucia rata vestida de Ninja; aún ahora no entendía cómo alguien tan refinado se había enamorado de una mujer tan tosca y primitiva y peor, una Shinobi, un ser sin honor y que fue capaz de traicionar a su propia gente por sus ideales; en fin, una típica mona oji-rasgada. ¿Quién dijo que los animales son fieles y piensan?. Ella sólo actuó siguiendo el llamado de su naturaleza y por ello era sólo una herramienta; Snyder no entendió ese razonamiento y ello le costó la vida porque una traición jamás puede ser perdonada. Al principio pensó que era una burla del destino que tuviera que ser comandado por un japonés; sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de las cualidades excepcionales de Takashi Ibakate; era un guerrero extraordinario, un hechicero muy poderoso y su cultura era digna de admiración; al final tuvo que admitir que no todos los japoneses eran animales, aunque la gran mayoría no vale su peso en arroz. Definitivamente, su destino era estar siempre en algo grande y ahora, después de tanta espera y sufrimiento, por fin vería realizado su sueño.

Saito se encontraba en su postura de siempre con sus ojos clavados en las tropas enemigas que se acercaban; la verdad era que no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de fustas; como miembro del Shinsen Gumi estuvo en muchas batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no eran de la envergadura de la que había vivido en Nagoya ni de la que ésta prometía ser; definitivamente el _Mibu no Wolf_ iba a necesitar de toda su astucia para salir bien librado del compromiso que se avecinaba; no sólo por él, sino porque ahora su esposa había decidido estar a su lado y ello no dejaba de preocuparle, pues a pesar de que ella era muy hábil en batalla, tenía mucha menos experiencia que él y ello representaba un punto en contra...Tokio, por su parte, estaba al lado de su marido; la joven guerrera sentía temor porque no estaba acostumbrada a participar en ese tipo de contiendas; durante la Guerra del Bakumatsu casi no intervino en ningún combate y en los pocos que estuvo no contó con un gran número de enemigos; sin embargo, algo dentro de sí la llevó a seguir a su esposo; esta vez no deseaba pasar por el sufrimiento de no tenerle cerca y de implorar porque no le llegara una carta donde le informaran de su muerte; ahora iba a estar a su lado y a protegerle con su vida si fuese necesario, pues estaba bien clara de que en confrontaciones entre armadas no basta sólo ser fuerte y hábil; en estos casos se requiere un extra y mucha suerte para poder salir airoso y ella deseaba ser ese extra para él. Definitivamente Takagi Tokio iba a seguir su amor hasta el final...

Aoshi estaba cerca del policía y su mujer perdido en sus pensamientos, pero sin dejar de tener atención en el avance enemigo; por su mente pasaban los distintos acontecimientos de su vida desde que era líder de los Onniwa Banshu junto con Beshimi y el resto hasta el momento y lugar en el que se hallaba; recordó sus dos peleas con Kenshin, la muerte de sus amados compañeros, su pelea con Okina, su enfrentamiento con Shishio y otros detalles; pero uno se mantenía fijo en su mente y estaba bajo la figura de una joven Ninja que se abría paso en la vida como mujer, quizás de una forma un tanto precoz; pero ello no era anormal en los tiempos que se estaban viviendo. Misao para él era lo más importante; desde que quedó bajo su cuidado se esmeró en enseñarle de la mejor forma; se esforzó en hacerla feliz y en su empeño de que no viviera tiempos difíciles la dejó bajo la tutela de Okina cuando se embarcó en esa cruzada por el título del más poderoso; el Ninja recordó la mirada de esa joven cuando él casi mataba a su antiguo mentor y sintió tristeza por la forma en que la trató en aquella ocasión. Él siempre le temió a su encuentro porque en su corazón se estaba formando un sentimiento que no podía dejar florecer; ella era una niña para él y pensar en ella de otra forma hubiera sido una traición contra su padre. Pero, ni siquiera con la distancia logró matar ese "algo" que tenía dentro de sí y ello quedó confirmado cuando la vio de nuevo como toda una señorita. No obstante, aún se empeñó en negar lo que sentía y el tiempo le demostró que ello fue una equivocación más entre tantas; ahora ella estaba a su lado y a pesar de que su relación no estaba muy sólida deseaba luchar por la misma y seguir su corazón; esta vez no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad sin intentarlo; evidentemente que para ello necesitaban salir con vida de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Misao estaba en la retaguardia junto con Seijuro; pero eso no era lo extraño, pues dadas las circunstancias era hasta lógico que Aoshi la dejara allá; lo que sorprendió a todos fue la manera como la chica tomó la decisión; incluso, sus compañeros no podían creer lo que veían; todos esperaban uno de sus típicos berrinches, pero la joven sólo asintió y luego de abrazar a Aoshi y darle un beso le deseó suerte a todos para ir a ocupar su posición. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en la chica y sus amigos veían esa transformación con complacencia. La líder Onni se encontraba mirando a las tropas y observando al ejército enemigo el cual ya estaba a punto de llegar a los predios de la formación inicial; sin dudas, la joven estaba pasando por un período de transformación que ella misma había iniciado y el cual la estaba llenando más de lo que esperaba. Cuando Misanagi le gritó aquellas palabras en la batalla de Nagoya luego de que cayera en shock al cometer su primer asesinato algo en su interior despertó. Era como si "eso" estaba esperando de un empujón para salir de su letargo y tomar el control de la situación; a partir de ese punto, la Ninja se sentó a analizar su vida y fue entonces cuando comprendió a su colega guerrera; si ella deseaba que Aoshi la viera como mujer tenía que comenzar a comportarse como tal para compensar con ello lo que le faltaba con su físico. Sin embargo, aún estaba en ese mar de sentimientos encontrados cuando el amor de su vida le dijo aquellas palabras en la noche que montaron guardia en el campamento de regreso; ello terminó de centrar a la chica en su vida y fue cuando todo su carácter y madurez salió a flote; a partir de allí ya se podía palpar que Misao Makimachi había dejado de ser la niña que alguna vez fue y que ahora era una persona con una férrea voluntad en la que se podía confiar la vida de ser necesario pues en los momentos pequeños había dejado claro que era una de las grandes...

El maestro de Himura se encontraba a cierta distancia de la joven Ninja y aguardaba con mucha cautela el momento de entrar en acción; por su cabeza revoloteaban cual aves inquietas un sin número de pensamientos y todos ellos relacionados con tres personas: Kenshin, Shougo y Kraudia. Los tres, de una u otra, forma habían adquirido los conocimientos del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu a través de él y por ello existían ciertos nexos entre esas personas a pesar de que el destino y la política les habían colocado en bandos opuestos. En primer lugar estaba Kenshin, su estúpido pupilo, pero el más necesitado de todos; cuando le salvó de aquellos bandidos y más tarde le vio en ese primitivo cementerio supo que había encontrado a alguien con la suficiente fortaleza de corazón como para ser el sucesor de la escuela; pero para su desgracia, su pasión fue más fuerte y ello le llevó a tomar una ruta dolorosa, la cual le ha causado pena y dolor incluso ahora. A pesar de la forma en que le trataba, Hiko no podía negar que le admiraba por su pasión y por la pureza de sus sentimientos y corazón; no obstante, esa misma pureza se había vuelto en su contra y aún estaba luchando por descubrir su verdadera identidad en medio del caos de una guerra...por otro lado estaba Shougo, el maestro no podía dejar de pensar en cómo hubieran resultado las cosas de haber sido él quien le enseñara el estilo; pero fue _karma_ que fuera su maestro quien le enseñara al tío del cristiano, fue _karma_ que el cristiano no pasara la prueba final y sobreviviera milagrosamente y fue _karma_ que le impartiera sus conocimientos a su sobrino. Amakusa había demostrado tener fortaleza de carácter, sólidos principios y buenos sentimientos; sólo que la sed de venganza por las penas de la infancia le habían llevado por un sendero sombrío del cual pudo salir gracias a la ayuda de Kenshin; sí, dos discípulos de la escuela enfrentados. Seijuro sabía que el pelirrojo tuvo ventaja en el duelo final y que la fortaleza de ambos había quedado medida en su primer enfrentamiento; el cristiano al final fue abatido por sus dudas y por ello perdió la pelea; Himura nunca le hizo flaquear, sólo despertó al verdadero Amakusa del largo sueño en que su rabia y dolor le habían sumido; sin embargo no podía dejar de desear poder ver un enfrentamiento entre el Shougo de ahora seguro de sus convicciones y el Kenshin actual sin sus dudas acerca de Battousai...definitivamente eso sería algo digno de presenciar, pero que por suerte ya no era posible...

No obstante, aún había otra persona en ese grupo, el tercer miembro de ese trío que dominaba su atención; aún recordaba sus meses junto a ella, la discípula más decidida y aplicada que había tenido; recia de carácter, fuerte con su espada y capaz de manejar la esencia del estilo con una fluidez que a veces le hacía temer. Por desgracia el destino también confabuló contra ella y parecía que una especie de maldición estaba puesta sobre la nueva generaciones de representantes de la escuela. Ella vivió momentos duros y, por lo que pudo conocer de su vida una vez que se marchó, no le fue mejor luego de marcharse de su lado. Definitivamente el gobierno Meiji le había arruinado la vida a mucha gente y sus discípulos no escaparon a ello; todos tuvieron una infancia negra; una juventud llena de entrenamiento y emociones fuertes para terminar con una adultez conflictiva; el odio, la duda, la venganza, la ira, la pasión, el amor eran sentimientos que estaban con ellos, pero que también se volvían en su contra y ahora las circunstancias se empeñaban en manchar con sangre a la escuela que con tanto orgullo representaba...Otra de las cosas que deseaba era poder ver y hablar con Kraudia de nuevo, necesitaba verla a los ojos y saber cómo se encontraba en esos momentos; pues por encima de todo, ella era su pupila y siempre iba a serlo. Definitivamente los tres estaban destinados a enfrentarse y sólo el tiempo tenía la última palabra...es extraño lo que un estilo para el manejo de espada puede llegar a hacer...

Una persona observaba incrédula el desarrollo de la batalla; por increíble que pareciera, su ejército se encontraba en franca desventaja y muchos soldados ya habían pagado el precio de ese detalle; la formación tan extraña que había visto antes había demostrado ser letal y si no pensaba algo rápido no tendría ninguna esperanza en ese frente. Definitivamente las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien para Katsuhiro quien no atinaba a encontrar una solución satisfactoria; era difícil idear una forma de contrarrestar a la armada enemiga, sus hombres no tenían otro camino que desplazarle en medio de los cuadros de soldados rivales y ello les dejaba como blanco perfecto para la metralla y los sables; además, los Meiji parecían dominar la técnica a la perfección porque en ningún momento habían mostrado dudas o desorden en la ejecución de la misma...las cosas se ponían oscuras para el patriota y el tiempo se estaba agotando...de pronto, una salida le llegó como un flash; era una maniobra muy arriesgada y sanguinaria; sin embargo, dada la situación no podía dejar de aplicarla.

**Katsuhiro:** ¡Traed los cañones de inmediato!. ¡Necesitamos armar una hilera para hacer fuego lo más pronto posible!.

El japonés había tomado la previsión de no mandar a todos sus hombres en un ataque a gran escala pues necesitaba probar la defensa enemiga primero; no obstante, perder mil hombres sin provocar un número de bajas considerables en el oponente no era un buen negocio; por ello la idea de los cañones surgía como una posibilidad kamikaze para equilibrar la confrontación...evidentemente que ello también significaría la pérdida de vidas aliadas, pero de todos modos iban a perecer porque no tenían posibilidad alguna de derrotar a los Meiji...pronto la fila estuvo organizada y el líder del frente luego de meditar unos instantes dio la orden de fuego; su voz estuvo firme, pero en su corazón se generó un vacío que le llevó a respirar con dificultad; sus hombres entendían la decisión, pero tampoco estaban contentos de llevarla a cabo; acabar con vidas amigas nunca es una buena opción...

Shougo vio con horror como la colina se sumía en el rugir de las detonaciones de los cañones enemigos; la parte frontal de la armada Meiji pronto se sumió en el caos pues muchos estaban siendo abatidos y los demás no deseaban quedarse a morir de la misma forma; el orden inicial que les había dado una gran ventaja había desaparecido y los soldados patriotas aprovecharon este vuelco de la situación para acabar con todos los rivales que encontraban a su paso; ya no se podía distinguir al amigo del contrario y la sangre corría por todos lados; además, las balas de cañón caían con mucha frecuencia llevando consigo muchas vidas humanas. Misanagi llamó a su esposo y a Himura y los tres se alejaron un poco para trazar estrategias; si no actuaban rápido la situación se les iba a salir de las manos; era imprescindible idear una contraofensiva lo antes posible porque entre el caos y las balas de cañón estaban arrasando con sus hombres.

**Kenshin (con vehemencia):** Necesitamos hacer algo; esa ofensiva con los cañones nos está acabando.

**Shougo (tratando de mantener la calma):** Misa, dime cuántas filas de cuadros se han sumido en el caos.

**Misanagi:** Pues la primera fila ya no existe y la segunda va por ese rumbo.

**Shougo:** Entonces llama a retirada a la tercera fila y a los que puedas de la segunda; que el pelotón de retaguardia prepare las ametralladoras y que hagan una fila con ellas; necesitamos que estén listos para atacar cuando se de la orden.

**Kenshin (asombrado):** ¿Acaso pretendes abrir fuego contra la turba?. ¿Olvidas que en ella están solados nuestros?.

**Shougo (mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos):** No se me ha olvidado ese detalle Himura; sin embargo debemos estar preparados para una posible embestida por parte del enemigo y necesitamos sacar de allí a la mayor cantidad de hombres posible. Y no, no he pensado en dispararle a los míos; ese tipo de maniobras prefiero dejárselas a los patriotas.

**Kenshin (más tranquilo):** _Wakarimasu_; pero lo que propones es aún más defensivo que lo anterior y dudo mucho que ahora nos sirva de algo.

**Misanagi (dejando escapar su frustración):** ¡_Kuso_!. Terminen de ponerse de acuerdo porque cada palabra significa la pérdida de vidas humanas.

**Sanosuke (quien acababa de unirse al grupo):** Tengo una mejor idea si me permiten exponerla.

**Shougo (sin inmutarse):** Pues empieza a hablar.

**Sanosuke:** Kenshin y tú deberán separarse y colocarse a ambos lados de la turba; entonces usarán su Do Ryu Sen al mismo tiempo para crear un movimiento de tierra en dirección del grupo en caos; yo les ayudaré con el Futae Nokiwami desde la parte frontal y ello deberá calmar un poco la situación; de ese modo podremos retirar a más hombres de allí.

**Kenshin (incrédulo):** ¿Acaso puedes proyectar el Futae Nokiwami?.

**Sanosuke:** He estado trabajando en ello y es tiempo de ver si ha valido la pena...es ahora o nunca.

**Shougo:** Bien, creo que no es malo el plan y a falta de algo mejor vamos a ponerlo en práctica.

**Soujiro (llegando con Omasu):** Yo me quedaré con Misanagi por si hay que realizar alguna maniobra de última hora.

**Omasu:** Yo igual.

Los tres se fueron a sus posiciones y a la señal acordada un gran ruido producido por la tierra al abrirse se dejó escuchar; todos los soldados, amigos y enemigos, se detuvieron al percatarse del temblor y segundos después corrían por sus vidas; los patriotas por instinto iban de regreso a su posición inicial y lo propio hacían los Meiji; definitivamente la estrategia de Sagara había salido mejor de lo que todos esperaban porque se produjo una clara separación de bandos y esto fue aprovechado por Misanagi, Soujiro y Omasu para dar la voz de retirada general y unir a toda la armada leal al gobierno en un solo lugar sin mayores contratiempos. Evidentemente que algunos soldados de ambos bandos en medio de su desesperación salieron corriendo en la dirección equivocada y para su desgracia, los mimos fueron rápidamente eliminados por las tropas enemigas.

Pronto ambos batallones estuvieron reagrupados y unos cuantos minutos transcurrieron sin que sucediera nada; la adrenalina no paraba de correr y la tensión era cada vez mayor; ambos grupos dudaban en dar el primer paso y no era para menos, la experiencia recién vivida era demasiado aterradora como para querer repetirla; Katsuhiro estaba complacido en medio de todo porque su meta se había logrado, la formación de cuadros había desaparecido casi por completo y logró recuperar a muchos de sus hombres; aunque ahora se encontraba en desventaja numérica pues a pesar de todo sus bajas habían sido notablemente mayores que las enemigas...definitivamente algo no estaba a favor de su gente...

Shougo, Misanagi y el resto estaban a la expectativa mientras organizaban una nueva estrategia de defensa; esta vez el cristiano se fue a lo básico y creó dos líneas de batalla las cuales dividió en el medio para crear una especie de formación de cuatro grupos; era una posición simple, pero precisamente por ello era de rápida colocación y en esos momentos no podía perder tiempo organizando a tantos hombres en posiciones más complejas; además era claro que ahora superaban al rival en número y ello les daba mucha flexibilidad en cuanto a la maniobra a elegir...

Katsuhiro fue el primero en cansarse de esperar y decidió dar el siguiente paso para no darle más tiempo de acomodarse a sus rivales; un nuevo grito de guerra retumbó en el campo de batalla y el ejército patriota fue al encuentro de su destino en medio de las grietas del camino y los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros y compatriotas...fue entonces cuando una canción muy lúgubre se colocó de fondo y ambientó una escena que prometía ser más cruel que la anterior...

_¿Qué pasará ahora?. ¿Podrá el ejército Meiji vencer en el frente del sur?. ¿Qué sucederá en el este?. ¿Sobrevivirán nuestros amigos?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, acá está terminado este capítulo; creo que cada vez los hago más largos ^^. Sinceramente me costó bastante hacerlo pues con la mudanza, mi trabajo y algunos detalles logísticos se me enredó la situación un poco; por lo menos ya estoy saliendo de todo y ya para este 30 estaré holgado económicamente y estable al 100%; por suerte me he adaptado perfectamente a mi nuevo estilo de vida (muy, pero muy parecido al anterior; porque a pesar de vivir con mi madre siempre estuve a cargo de mis cosas y aún lo estoy; además, traerme todo mi cuarto a donde vivo ahora fue de gran ayuda para que no extrañara mi casa ^^).

Entremos en materia; el fragmento que está a mediados de este capítulo es de una canción de un artista venezolano (de los 80-90) llamado Sergio Perez y se titula "Curanderos"; no es que encaja perfectamente en la situación, pero se ajusta un poco a lo que relato. El link del final de este capítulo no es otro que el requiem de Mozart en arreglo para guitarra. ¿Quién lo toca?. Pues yo, nada más y nada menos; esa pieza la aprendí en mis años en la Escuela de Música y siempre me ha gustado mucho además cae de maravilla acá; sé que para el oído experto y crítico hay algunas fallas de ejecución y estoy consciente de ello, pero entiendan que hace mucho que no toco y la preparé en mi guitarra eléctrica pues la acústica la dejé en casa y eso complica todo porque el mástil es más delgado y uno se las ve negras para ejecutar piezas clásicas; el arreglo original para guitarra no recuerdo de quién es y de ese arreglo yo mismo hice una adaptación que es la que han escuchado. Espero les agrade.

Es cierto que hay un gran debate sobre la autoría de esta pieza, muchos dicen que es de Bach y otros que es de Mozart; pues yo sigo la versión de la Escuela de Música donde estudie, la cual supongo que es oficial y dicen que es de Mozart; aunque tengo un documental de la vida de Bach donde él ejecuta esa pieza; lo que bien pudo pasa fue que Bach arreglara o terminara la pieza que Mozart había iniciado y eso fue lo último que escuché al respecto, si alguien tiene la información precisa le agradecería que me la hiciera llegar.

Hay una historia que se cuenta y que puede ser verdad o no, cada cual cree lo que piensa correcto: "Alguien le pidió a Mozart que escribiera una canción para un funeral, el compositor se esmeró mucho y cuando la pieza estaba casi terminada el de la petición regresó y el músico algo curioso le preguntó para quién era la pieza y el de la petición le dijo 'para tu funeral'". Según sé, Mozart no la terminó pues murió antes y Bach la arregló, de todos modos seguiré indagando.

Sigamos con el cap ahora; es cierto que casi no hubo diálogos, pero acá quise describir ciertas cosas y presentar los conflictos de los personajes; sólo que esta vez no hice énfasis ni en Shougo ni en Misanagi ni en Kenshin ni en Sayo ni en Sanosuke ni en Takashi ni en Klaudia quienes son los típicos en este fic; esta vez le puse atención a otros protagonistas como Melders, Aoshi, Saito, Tokio y Misao; lo cual es algo que viene a equilibrar las cosas. Es cierto que los típicos no faltaron, pero su exposición fue más breve. Este cap inicia oficialmente la guerra de Kyoto y esperemos para ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos; nuestros amigos no la van a tener nada fácil por lo que se puede ver, pero los patriotas tampoco estarán muy cómodos; aunque todo puede cambiar de repente...

El final no está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero se encuentra cerca y por ello quiero comenzar mis agradecimientos; en esta entrega hablaré de los que me han ayudado desde mis inicios y en las entregas posteriores hablaré de los que me vayan ayudando en cada capítulo.

Primero a Dios porque jamás me ha dado la espalda en la vida y gracias en gran medida a él estoy donde estoy (claro que aún espero que me tienda una mano en cierto problema ^^).

A mi madre por soportarme, sé que no soy nada fácil de llevar y el hecho de que me criara sola y de que me haya sacado a delante sola es mérito suficiente para tener ganado el cielo.

A los hijos que aún no tengo; por ellos trato de ser cada día mejor para que cuando existan se sientan siempre orgullosos de su padre.

A mi familia con especial mención para mis dos abuelas; Abuela Carmen y Abuela Fanny; las dos valen oro como personas y tienen unos sentimientos que son sencillamente hermosos; las dos son mis amores y gracias por nunca olvidarse de mí y por meterme la mano cuando necesité de una persona con quien hablar y cuando necesité dinero...no se quejen tanto, ya verán que cuando tenga no las olvidaré ^^.

A Cristina Herraz (Nyaar); a pesar de que hemos roto lazos y de que no soy santo de tu devoción (sé que nunca lo fui) siempre será considerada como mi maestra por una sencilla razón, gracias a sus fics de Dragon Ball Z me animé a entrar en este mundo de los fan fics. Y eso que no le agrado como escritor ^^.

A Ivan Nieto (Mr Satán) por ser el primero en corregirme y criticarme mi trabajo; jamás olvidaré cuando me llamó sonámbulo la primera vez que leyó aquel boceto de fic de DBZ; gracias a esa crítica tomé fuerzas para seguir y gracias a sus consejos y palabras no flaqueé cuando era un novato.

A Paulina (Kaoru); a pesar de que todo terminó muy mal, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón porque eres alguien especial y mereces lo mejor. Sólo sé firme en lo que decidas.

A Claudia Barrales (Vejichan); sé que me odia, pero fue alguien especial para mí y no la olvidaré a pesar de que ahora todo se ha roto de forma irreparable; muchos consejos fueron útiles y más de una vez me tendió la mano; eso no lo olvido.

A Susana Pacheco (Susy); como quisiera retroceder el tiempo y rectificar errores amiga mía; pero bueno, algo bueno se saca de lo que pasó; ella es una persona muy especial y cuando estuve en mi época gris no me abandonó y me tendió su mano; jamás lo olvidaré.

A Olivia Sanches (Wonder Woman), mi querida pupila y una de mis amigas de la red más antiguas; por ser quien eres y por estar conmigo cuando te necesité; Dios sabe que me gustaría tener el poder de quitarte la pena que hoy te aqueja; pero todo saldrá bien, lo deseo en el alma; eres un ser excepcional y no podías faltar en este epíteto ^^.

A Daniela Salas (Danilyz); mi querida "hija"; eres un amor y un ser único en muchos aspectos; cambia siempre para ser alguien mejor y sé que lograrás mucho en tu vida; fuiste fiel en momentos en el que mucha gente me dio la espalda y eso se aprecia y recuerda.

A Julian Soullard; a pesar de que lo único que ha leído de mis escritos fueron las versiones iniciales de mis fics de dbz y a pesar de que me criticó duro y donde duele; no dejo de apreciarlo precisamente por eso; ha demostrado ser un amigo justo y eso se valora; sus historias me inspiraron a superarme y a continuar mi ruta.

A Jenny Simon; sé que nos hemos distanciado mucho, pero siempre tendrás mi aprecio por apoyarme y ser mi amiga cuando estuve en mi período gris.

A Milagro Fernández (mi socia Misanagi); este también es tu logro y este proyecto en mi corazón también es tuyo; fuiste una gran amiga y mejor socia; juntos hicimos muchos y sólo tengo recuerdos felices de nuestra amistad; sé que estuvo por encima de los dos lo que pasó y ojalá siempre seas feliz porque así todo habrá valido la pena.

A Vilma Raquel (Kaorux); por suerte nos hemos encontrado de nuevo y la verdad me alegra mucho; fuiste un gran apoyo en un momento de decisiones erradas en mi vida y no lo olvidaré.

A Larisa (Sayo); a pesar de que ya no nos tratamos, fuiste alguien especial y jamás olvidaré lo que mo costó convencerte de que habían más caps luego de Shishio y de que sayo Amakusa de verdad salía en la serie; eres alguien especial y vales oro. Tu apoyo me ayudó mucho.

A Jessica (Sayo); sé que hemos tenido diferencias y justo ahora no andamos bien; a pesar de todo te aprecio y también eres importante para mí...a pesar de todo...

A Romina Chavez (mi adorada socia Misao); no encuentro palabras para expresarte lo que vales para mí; no pierdo oportunidad en alabarte con todos los que conozco y sólo pensar en lo que has hecho por mí y lo que has significado en mi vida me hace llorar de alegría; eres única y jamás dejes que te digan otra cosa; eres genial como persona, como amiga y como compañera de trabajo; ojalá y fueras Ingeniera de Petróleo para que trabajáramos juntos. Mi gratitud infinita la vas a tener de por vida y mi promesa está en pie; ya cada vez estoy más cerca de cumplirla. Siempre juntos seremos el dúo dinámico ^^.

A Irma (Alondra); tus fics fueron aliento y tu amistad está siempre conmigo; eres especial y siempre te llevo en mi corazón; no cambies y sé feliz amiga.

A Rocío (Chío) otra de mis camaradas desde hace mucho; gracias a Dios que hemos renovado lazos y de verdad me apoyaste en momentos en que estaba muy mal sólo con estar allí para escucharme; te quiero mucho y te llevo en mi corazón.

A Carolina (Tomoe RK); sé que no hemos tenido una amistad muy consecuente, pero siempre estamos al tanto de todo; has sido alguien con quien he compartido gratos momentos y fuiste apoyo en ideas, opiniones y sugerencias y se te agradece.

A Amilcar (Agot); viejo, a usted le debo infinitas gracias; no sólo por apoyarme en mis fics y en cosas personales sino también por demostrarme confianza y recibir la mía; eres un gran amigo y se te aprecia mucho por acá; conmigo cuente siempre y sé que nuestra amistad va a durar mucho.

A Nehomar Brito; viejo, ¿Cuántos veces estudiamos juntos para los exámenes?. Siempre hablando de metafísica y anime en medio de libros de yacimientos y geología; me sacaste de apuros con trabajos e informaciones oportunas y eres un compañero de estudios como pocos; ya pronto terminas al igual que yo y nos veremos en PDVSA o en alguna trasnacional ^^.

A José Sandoval; otro compañero de clases sencillamente genial; los tres contra lo que se venga; y no sólo eso, siempre pendiente del site y nutriendo mi biblioteca de anime con revistas y CD's de multimedia e información; un amigo como pocos...

A María Rafaela (Dana Daidouji - Scully Sakura); hermana de mi alma; eres simplemente un amor como persona aunque tengamos diferencias en cuanto a forma de ver ciertas cosas; eres muy especial para mí y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea; que si puedo meterte la mano no te voy a defraudar. Gracias por creer en mí y tener la confianza que tuviste en mí en su momento; espero ser siempre digno de ella y en mi corazón siempre estás; un beso enorme hermana.

A Allen Shezard; no creas que te ibas a quedar por fuera; tus críticas aunque duras me han ayudado mucho y te agradezco infinitamente por eso; lectores como tú, críticos sin temor a ser sincero y decir las cosas son los que los escritores buscamos y valoramos. La amistad siempre por encima de esa críticas y se te aprecia mucho.

A Isabel (Tokio); pues ¿qué te puedo decir?. Desde que te conocí has traído muchas alegrías y me has apoyado en momentos difíciles; eres una chica como pocas y la verdad es que siempre estoy pendiente de ti; eres muy querida acá y ojalá seamos amigos muchos años más. Gracias por tus sugerencias en mis fics y créeme que las tomo en cuenta.

A Isa (Asuka); por ser mi amiga y estar pendiente de mí; aunque lo dudes eso se valora y mucho; eres especial y una persona muy inteligente y una webmistress excepcional; después de Misao y Elaine eres mi favorita ^^.

A Elaine; pues nuestras conversaciones siempre fueron divertidas y cordiales y tus sugerencias y estímulos son muy apreciados.

A Alys Avalos (Mercurio); jamás imaginé lo que cambiaría mi vida el leer tu fic de candy candy; ese punto marcó mi superación y desde ese entonces eres mi norte; eres la escritora de fics más completa que he visto y ojalá logre alcanzar sólo una porción de tu nivel; eres excepcional y algo fuera de este planeta; quien ha leído tu fic lo sabe y espero que donde estés te encuentres bien y que logres solventar todo en tu vida para que seas feliz como te mereces. Gracias por haber nacido y haber escrito semejante joya de la literatura de fics: Reencuentro en el Vórtice.

A Rosario (Mikki); pues eres una de mis lectoras más devotas ^^; gracias por mostrar ese interés y son esos detalles los que me animan a seguir adelante; además, eres una excelente colega y creo que ambos representamos con orgullo la escuela de Alys; sigue adelante y verás que la vida te traerá muchas cosas buenas. Además nuestra amistad es algo que valoro inmensamente y que deseo cultivar.

A Rosa María (Kaoru); hablando de lectoras devotas ^^; gracias por ser; gracias por creer en mí lo suficiente como para considerarme tu maestro; y del mismo modo en que me admiras te admiro yo; eres un amor y un ángel y una de esas amigas que uno siempre desea tener; gracias por tus palabras, por escuchar mis aburridas penas; por estar allí y por tenerme confianza y aceptar la mía; eres lo máximo y de nuevo gracias.

A María Josefina (Mara); eres muy importante para mí y gracias por apoyarme en momentos duros en mi vida; sé que lo que pasó era inevitable, pero logramos levantarnos de las cenizas como el Fénix y siempre serás mi "dear".

A Zaida; pues si de lectoras devotas y amigas excepcionales no puedes estar fuera; eres otro ángel; gracias por ser y existir; por ser una luz en mi vida y por soportarme; gracias por ser mi amiga y escuchar mis problemas; gracias por tus opiniones y por nuestras discusiones y debates; eres alguien especial y jamás te olvidaré; en mi corazón estás y estoy seguro de que vas a encontrarlo todo porque menos de eso no mereces; siempre amigos.

También gracias a Coyote, Seijuro, María Eugenia, Marina, Paulo, Lesly, Nakomi, Margarita, María Amparo, Kaoru Hino, Andrea y Claudia Soto; a pesar de no tener el mismo peso, tienen su cuota y merecen esta mención.

He tratado de llevar un orden cronológico y bueno como me iba acordando escribía; gracias a ustedes estoy hoy acá escribiendo y estoy acá en la red y estoy acá en general; son los mejores amigos que se pueden desear y a pesar de diferencias y problemas estamos juntos y los que quedamos seguimos unidos; a todos los quiero y este es sólo un pequeño tributo. Pero es sólo parte; cuando presente en la Universidad mi Tesis para que me den ni título; en los agradecimientos de mi proyecto inmortalizaré sus nombres porque gracias a su apoyo saqué fuerzas para superar aquella etapa gris y ahora estoy como profesional recordando eso.

Bien, ya no me resta nada más por decir; disfruten esta historia y ya se sabrá el desenlace de todo. Nos vemos la próxima entrega.


	17. Vuelvan Caras

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 17**

"Vuelvan Caras"

Aoshi, Saito y Tokio se encontraban a la espera de la llegada del primer contingente de tropas enemigas para ver si la estrategia de Amakusa era o no práctica; todos estaban con sus ojos puestos en el avance del oponente y sólo esperaban que estuviera al alcance para iniciar las maniobras defensivas; pero, para asombro de todos, a mitad de camino los soldados que se acercaban detuvieron su marcha. Los líderes del ejército Meiji estaban confundidos, aún no podían encontrarle una explicación lógica al comportamiento de las tropas rivales; detenerse a mitad de camino entre su posición y la de ellos no tenía ninguna coherencia...a menos que se tratase de una maniobra distractora...De inmediato, Saito y Aoshi procedieron a examinar minuciosamente todo el lugar...el campo de batalla era algo irregular; existían muchas elevaciones y hundimientos en el espacio que separaba a ambas armadas y en los alrededores cercanos se podía observar un bosque algo espeso que recordaba un poco al que se hallaba en la Batalla de Nagoya y que significó su salvación en ese momento; el Lobo del Shinsen Gumi se percató en ese instante que la zona verde se encontraba muy cerca de su posición y que bien podía servir como camuflaje para un ataque sorpresa, detalle que tampoco pasó inadvertido para el ex líder Onni por lo que cada uno se dispuso a mirar exhaustivamente los flancos laterales para detectar cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal...por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde para evitar lo que se les venía encima...

Aoshi contempló con estupor como entre los árboles se encontraban soldados del ejército patriota apostados y en reposo; definitivamente algo no olía nada bien, pero el Ninja ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avisarle a los demás, porque justo en ese momento se inició la verdadera ofensiva enemiga; la estrategia del alemán había sido sólo un señuelo para ocultar la verdadera maniobra de ataque...sin duda alguna, Takashi Ibakate era un estratega excepcional; pues su idea de atacar por los costados con la artillería pesada no podía ser mejor; pero lo era, porque Melders había movilizado a parte de su escuadrón de arqueros quienes al sentir las detonaciones de los cañones iniciaron un franco ataque contra el ejército Meiji por lo que una lluvia de flechas inició su camino hacia el enemigo.

Los soldados de las tropas leales al gobierno comenzaron a dispersarse al ser presas del terror producido por las interminables explosiones que se producían a su alrededor; cada una de las cuales se llevaba consigo a muchos guerreros quienes ni siquiera tenían tiempo de lanzar alguna despedida o plegaria antes de su partida; lo peor era que los que se iban salvando de los cañones eran atrapados por las flechas rivales. La primera fila de cuadros prácticamente estaba desaparecida y las dos posteriores se dispersaban de una forma alarmante; pero Takashi no se conformaba con ver los logros tan evidentes de su plan sino que de inmediato se dispuso a iniciar la segunda fase del mismo porque no tenía la menor intención de darle a sus oponentes tiempo de reagruparse. El ex daimío le dio la orden a sus arqueros de continuar su avanzada y un segundo contingente de más de 1500 hombres, esta vez de infantería, inició su marcha en contra de los Meiji. Melders, Klaudia y Takashi también marcharon hacia sus rivales con claros deseos de acabar con todo de forma rápida e implacable.

Aoshi, Saito, y los demás líderes del frente del este estaban estupefactos al ver la matanza que se alzaba ante ellos; los ataques de artillería que retumbaban en todo el campo y las flechas rivales que silbaban por los aires estaban aniquilando las tropas leales al gobierno y era muy poco lo que ellos podían hacer al respecto por lo que muy a su pesar ordenaron la retirada inmediata de las tropas; de otro modo el resultado iba a ser abominable. El ex líder Onni y Misao estaban ayudando a poner en pie a algunos de los heridos para intentar sacarlos del campo de acción del fuego cruzado de artillería que provenía del bosque cercano a ambos lados de la posición Meiji; Saito y Tokio hicieron lo mismo pues el tiempo era extremadamente valioso en aquellos momentos; no sólo porque las tropas de arquería se acercaban con lo cual las flechas se volvía aún más mortíferas, sino porque el batallón de infantería enemigo avanzaba tan rápido hacia ellos que parecía como si los soldados flotaran en vez de andar. De pronto los cuatro jefes se vieron acorralados por las flechas y algunas balas de cañón y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vieron el fin cerca; no obstante, Seijuro llegó en ese momento para crearles una retirada más favorable.

**Seijuro (al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada):** Vamos, cuando les diga corran y saquen a esta gente de aquí; yo trataré en lo posible de detener el avance de las tropas.

**Aoshi:** Pero...

**Seijuro (cortante y vehemente):** ¡_Kuso_!. Sólo hagan lo que les dije...¡YA!.

Los cuatro seres dudaron unos instantes y luego tomaron a varios heridos y salieron disparados para alejarse lo más posible de las balas y flechas enemigas; el maestro de Himura respiró profundo y entonces, luego de mirar al cielo, comenzó una maniobra algo arriesgada para ganar un poco de tiempo...

**Seijuro:** Bien, ahora verán el poder del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi...¡RENZOKOU DO RYU SEN!.

Cuando el Samurai lanzó el zarpazo de abajo hacia arriba no fue sólo una grieta la que se abrió en dirección a las tropas rivales; fueron muchas las que lo hicieron; el terreno comenzó a temblar sin cesar y el suelo bajo los pies de los patriotas se desplomó casi sin aviso; muchos soldados al servicio de Takashi murieron al instante y los demás, más afortunados, lograron retroceder a tiempo lo suficiente como para no sucumbir ante la tierra quien clamaba más víctimas para tragarse en sus entrañas. Seijuro quedó en silencio y por algunos segundos nadie hizo nada, era como si todos esperaran a que la tierra recuperar su calma habitual y se desprendiera de la ira que la había poseído; sin embargo, el momento fue breve y una vez más los soldados enemigos arremetieron en contra de su blanco; esta vez además del fuego de artillería y las flechas se podían escuchar detonaciones de armas cortas lo que indicaba que la infantería había llegado; el Samurai sabía que quedarse allí era un suicidio y decidió emprender la retirada pues su objetivo que era darle tiempo a los demás de huir había sido logrado.

Los soldados al ver la reacción del guerrero reanudaron el fuego de forma más cruda buscando eliminar a ese rival y sin perder tiempo emprendieron una marcha más veloz para aplastar de una vez por todas lo que quedaba del ejército patriota; pero entonces ocurrió lo impensable...el fuego de artillería que tanto daño y tantas muertes había causado en el lado Meiji se había dirigido sin ninguna explicación hacia los patriotas; ahora eran los leales a Takashi quienes sucumbían diezmados ante las balas de cañón que provenían del bosque cercano y que eran consideradas aliadas hasta ese momento. Los gritos de los combatientes eran ahogados por el sonido de las balas al cortar el aire y de las explosiones de los cañones al disparar; pronto esa parte del terreno, el cual había quedado muy irregular luego de la técnica de Seijuro, se llenó con los cuerpos de los patriotas al caer abatidos por el que otrora fuera su fuego aliado.

El ex Daimío estaba helado y tanto el alemán como Klaudia sentían como si alguien les hubiera lanzado un Shin no Ippu con todas sus fuerzas porque sentían que eran incapaces de mover un solo músculo de sus cuerpos; los tres se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver con horror lo que le ocurría a sus tropas y lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser ellos víctimas de ese ataque tan sorpresivo y sanguinario. Ninguno le encontraba una explicación lógica al cambio tan repentino de objetivo por parte de las tropas del bosque y lo peor era que su máximo líder parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

**Takashi (pensando):** Debo mantener la calma, vamos, Takashi, ahora es momento de pensar, ya habrá tiempo de estar alterado; ¿qué demonios pudo haber pasado?, ¿qué pudo salir tan mal?...¡CLARO!. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota e iluso al pensar que ellos se quedarían sin intervenir?. Maldición, este error me puede costar muchísimo en este momento; yo tenía que haber previsto que ese grupo tarde o temprano tomaría partido por los Meiji y por no contar con ellos ahora me han dado una estocada que puede ser fatal...bien, pero aún no han ganado; no todo está perdido y lo importante ahora es no cometer más errores; a pesar de todo lo sucedido seguimos teniendo varios ases bajo la manga. **(A Klaudia y Melders):** Quiero que de inmediato le corten el suministro de balas y municiones a las tropas del bosque; si no me equivoco el tercer cargamento no se ha mandado así que pronto se les van a terminar las balas y dejarán de ser un problema primario. Ordenen a las tropas la retirada y pasemos a posición de vigilia sin dejar de estar alertas a un posible ataque desde el bosque; luego les daré más instrucciones...y no, nada de preguntas por los momentos, ya les daré las explicaciones pertinentes.

El militar y la Samurai no perdieron tiempo y casi sin detenerse para respirar salieron a cumplir las órdenes que acababan de recibir; ninguno de los dos comprendía aún lo que había ocurrido, pero era evidente que Takashi estaba sobre la pista y una vez más los dos guerreros se quedaron en manos de su líder confiando en salir bien parados del percance.

Los líderes del frente del este miraban incrédulos el espectáculo que se alzaba ante sus ojos detrás de la figura de Seijuro que se acercaba a ellos; el fuego de artillería que tan fatal había demostrado ser con sus tropas ahora estaba abocado a aplastar las líneas del ejército patriota y la pregunta común en todos los espectadores era "¿por qué?"; nadie se explicaba el motivo para tan repentino cambio de actitud por parte de los hombres apostados en el bosque cercano e incluso muchos se preguntaban si esa no era otra de las maquiavélicas tretas de los patriotas para tenderles un trampa. Fue entonces cuando sintieron que varias personas se acercaban a ellos y entre el humo y el polvo que se levantaba por toda la zona divisaron a tres siluetas que se aproximaban inexorablemente a su encuentro. Los 5 guerreros se colocaron en posición de combate frente a sus tropas y segundos que parecieron siglos transcurrieron antes de que los 2 sujetos que venían se hicieran visibles por completo.

Un sonoro "_masaka_" salió de los labios de Misao al ver la identidad de las personas que se acercaban; la ninja sentía una mezcla de asombro con agradecimiento y sorpresa con alivio sin dejar de mencionar un poco de incredulidad; los demás poco a poco reconocieron a los visitantes y fue entonces cuando comprendieron lo que había sucedido en el interior de ese bosque y la razón por la cual el fuego de artillería repentinamente había pasado a su bando.

**Misao (sin poder creerlo aún):** ...son los 3...

**Takashi (lanzando una maldición al viento y golpeando el suelo):**...Sanada.

**Melders y Klaudia:** ¿_Nani_?.

**Takashi:** Todo esto es obra del grupo Sanada; esos malnacidos traicioneros al fin decidieron entrar al juego.

**Klaudia:** Pero eso es imposible, su base fue destruida y casi todos fueron eliminados por nuestros espías.

**Melders:** Yo mismo me encargué de la destrucción de su cuartel general.

**Takashi:** No seamos ilusos; todos sabemos que acabar con un grupo ninja es lo mismo que querer destruir a todas las hormigas que entran en nuestra casa; a lo sumo podremos eliminar a los que veamos, pero siempre habrá un número mayor oculto y estoy casi seguro de que esta maniobra no fue al azar sino que estuvo impecablemente preparada con mucho tiempo de antelación; me atrevería a decir que esos seres usaron espías para infiltrarlos en nuestras filas y enterarse de nuestra maniobra del bosque; lo demás sólo fue esperar el momento preciso y asestar el golpe con fuerza.

**Klaudia (perdiendo sus cabales):** ¡_Masaka_!, ¿Espías entre nosotros?. No puedo creerlo, eso quiere decir que ya nuestra información no estará segura; ¿qué vamos a hacer?.

**Takashi (impasible):** Primero calmarnos; dudo mucho que a estas alturas haya quedado un espía entre nosotros.

**Melders:** ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.

**Takashi:** Porque ya no son necesarios; su misión era encontrar un momento en el cual lanzar su estocada y lo han hecho de forma brillante; me atrevo a decir que muchos de los que llevaron el cargamento de municiones al bosque eran miembros a su servicio; pero ahora que ya deben saber que nos enteramos de todo cualquier que se haya arriesgado a quedarse sabe que tiene altas probabilidades de ser descubierto y morir, claro que para un ninja eso no es problema, pero también sabe que sus posibilidades de obtener información van a ser nulas porque a partir de ahora seremos mucho más cautelosos; no negaré que quizás haya un loco de sus filas entre nosotros, y por ello vamos a cerrar más nuestra red de información y los planes los daremos a conocer en el mismo momento de ejecutarlos para evitar posibles fugas. Ahora necesitamos calmarnos y pensar un poco porque ya no la vamos a tener tan fácil como al principio; Melders, envía un mensaje a Katsuhiro y en él solicita un informe de lo que ha ocurrido allá y que lo envíe lo antes posible; no le digas nada de lo que acá ha pasado.

Melders salió a ejecutar la orden y Takashi se quedó con su mujer en la tienda que habían levantado para ambos una vez que concluyó la retirada e inició la vigilia; Klaudia le miró a los ojos y sin poder contenerse le besó y se abrazó a él en una petición muda que rápidamente tuvo respuesta... y era que había demasiada energía y frustración que liberar...

Ren y Haita ya estaban con los líderes del frente del este y la alegría que dichas apariciones causaron en los hombres fue total; de inmediato todo el mundo comprendió que habían sido ellos los causantes del milagro; aún cuando la mayoría no tuviera idea de la identidad de los recién llegados; el recibimiento triunfal que sus líderes le habían dado hablaba por sí mismo. Misao fue la primera en recibirlos y enseguida los demás se fueron a su encuentro y no tardaron en hacerse las preguntas obvias dado el momento que estaban viviendo.

**Misao (muy nerviosa):** Pero, ¿Cómo?. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?. Pensaba que ustedes se iban a mantener neutrales.

**Haita:** Pues al final nos dimos cuenta que este también es nuestro país y que de los dos bandos habían demasiadas cosas que nos ataban a los Meiji y pues quizás nos estamos ablandando un poco y caímos en lo sentimental.

**Ren:** ¿Dónde está la Jef...perdón Misanagi?.

**Aoshi:** Ella está en el frente del sur conteniendo al segundo frente de ataque enemigo junto con su esposo, Sanosuke, Omasu y Soujiro.

**Saito (con su actitud calculadora de siempre):** ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para montar semejante maniobra?. Es evidente que tuvo que haber existido un trabajo de inteligencia impecable para poder dar este golpe.

**Haita:** Los pormenores no se los podemos dar por razones obvias, pero a grandes rasgos usted tiene razón; tuvimos la necesidad de infiltrar a algunos de los nuestros en sus filas para encontrar un momento factible de ataque y lo demás fue simplemente rutina logística que para nosotros no significa mayor cosa.

**Ren:** Además, ellos destruyeron nuestro antiguo cuartel general y mataron a muchos de los nuestros sin piedad; ya es hora de que empiecen a pagar y esto es sólo el principio porque de ahora en adelante nos uniremos a la lucha para acabarlos.

**Saito (sin perder oportunidad de tomar las cosas a su favor):** Si es así entonces tenemos una artillería impecablemente apostada para defender nuestro frente y apoyar esta ofensiva que pensamos iniciar.

**Haita:** El problema es que ya los patriotas se dieron cuenta de todo y nos han cortado el suministro de municiones; las que nos quedan no tardarán agotarse y entonces los cañones sólo serán un peso muerto.

**Gral. Yamagata (llegando en esos momentos):** Eso no va a ser problema porque podrán usar nuestras municiones; mientras más aliados tengamos en este combate más posibilidades tendremos de salir airosos del mismo.

**Saito (tratando de restarle importancia a su pregunta):** ¿Ya terminó los preparativos en Kyoto?.

**Gral. Yamagata (tratando de sonar lacónico):** _Hai_. Todo está arreglado.

Los demás no tardaron en poner al corriente de todo lo sucedido el Gral. Yamagata quien escuchó muy calmado cada una de las palabras de los líderes del frente, pero no pudo evitar mostrar su pesar ante la carnicería que se había vivido tan solo minutos antes; ahora las tropas restantes y los miembros del grupo Sanada se encontraban en vigilia para formular una nueva estrategia de ataque...si todos no hubiesen estado tan aturdidos por los acontecimientos recientes o si alguno hubiese estado un poco más atento habría notado el rastro de sangre que dejaba el maestro de Himura al caminar en silencio y seguir a sus compañeros de batalla...

El combate que se llevaba a cabo en el frente del sur era tan destructivo como el del frente del este; detonaciones, flechas silbando por los aires, choques de metal contra metal y rugir de cañones eran ya sonidos normales para los soldados que participaban en semejante fusta. Katsuhiro reanudó la ofensiva para no darle tiempo de pensar a su enemigo y gran parte de sus hombres salieron embalados hacia la pequeña colina donde estaba el ejército Meiji; Kenshin y los demás líderes simplemente decidieron esperar la embestida; para ello el cristiano y su esposa habían apostado al frente a sus escopeteros y junto a ellos estaban colocadas dos ametralladoras. El líder patriota iba detrás del frente primario y esperaba ver el siguiente movimiento del enemigo; ambos bandos ya se hallaban inmersos en una lluvia de balas, flechas espadas y lanzas que resultaba casi imposible describir; las líneas de escopeteros Meiji lograron causar muchas bajas en las tropas enemigas, pero pronto sucumbieron ante las balas de fuego y las flechas; sin embargo, las ametralladoras lograban mantener a raya al ejército patriota y les obligaba a avanzar hacia los costados y a dispersarse un poco. A las dos que había inicialmente se le sumaron dos más un poco más retrasadas, lo cual había logrado contener en parte la embestida rival.

Para cualquier soldado atrincherado en ese lugar el panorama era aterrador; muchos soltaban sus armas y se acostaban en el fondo de las trincheras para evitar así ser alcanzados por las balas que a esas alturas casi formaban una especie de techo mortal en esos lugares; otros se dedicaban a la tarea de sacar a los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos de las mismas para que no estorbaran y muchos de ellos eran colocados como escudos en la orilla para elevar la altura de la trinchera y de ese modo poder caminar erguido en ellas sin el riesgo de que una bala te volara los sesos. Misanagi y su esposo se hallaban en una de ellas junto con Omasu, Soujiro y muchos de sus hombres cuando uno de los soldados que corría hacia ellos para refugiarse fue alcanzado por una bala en la pierna y cayó muy cerca de la trinchera; el joven no podía tener más de 20 años y no paraba de gritar por el dolor de la herida; la cara era de verdadero horror y sin decir más, la Onniwa Banshu salió disparada en su ayuda; los otros tres no podían creer lo que veían y el siguiente en reaccionar fue el cristiano quien tembién salió de su refugio para ayudar a la Ninja; entre los dos y en medio de los zumbidos de las balas levantaron el cuerpo del herido y comenzaron a caminar hacia su guarida; Misanagi y Soujiro parecían ver la escena en cámara lenta porque sentían que pasarían siglos antes de que los otros dos llegaran con ellos. El Samurai lo hizo junto con el herido y en el momento en que Omasu se disponía a entrar una bala se sintió muy cerca de todos, luego un gemido de mujer ahogado sacudió los oídos de los presentes y la Ninja se desplomó sin más sobre Misanagi, quien la esperaba...

En medio del furor de la batalla, Katsuhiro se encontraba impartiendo instrucciones a sus hombres desde una especie de trinchera que había quedado como consecuencia de la maniobra de los representantes del Hiten Mitsurugi y del Futae Nokiwami para repeler la embestida anterior. Kaeda ya se encontraba exhausto y las cosas no se veían nada fácil para sus hombres; los Meiji tenían una posición sólida y era difícil causarles un daño considerable sin hacer sacrificios suicidas. Fue entonces cuando uno de sus soladados se acercó y le entregó un mensaje proveniente del frente del este; el líder patriota rezó porque fueran buenas noticias, pero el mensaje le dejó muy intrigado...

_Se requiere con urgencia que dé un informe detallado de lo que ha acontecido en el frente del sur y que el mismo sea enviado a la brevedad posible. Pronto se le enviarán nuevas órdenes así que esté atento._

**Katsuhiro:** Pero, ¿qué rayos significa esto?...¿qué demonios está pasando allá?...**(recibiendo de uno de sus hombres una pluma ya húmeda y papel):** Bien, pues a ver cómo le cae a Takashi lo que está sucediendo aquí.

Una vez concluida la respuesta, el líder patriota mandó a uno de sus hombres para que enviara el mensaje al este y se sumergió de nuevo en la feroz lucha que se llevaba a cabo a sus espaldas...

Shougo estaba enfrascado observando la herida del joven soldado que acababa de rescatar; la misma no era muy grave, pero si no se trataba pronto podría infectarse y se complicaría todo; el cristiano como pudo vendó la pierna del chico y rezó porque la misma pudiera soportar un viaje y el tiempo que les tomara para llevarlo a un hospital porque la medicina en Japón era tan rudimentaria que hablar de hospitales de guerra era casi un chiste...Muy cerca de él se encontraba Misanagi quien se hallaba arrodillado al lado de Omasu; Soujiro no atinaba a hacer nada y en su mente sólo se repetía una y otra vez la escena de la Onni cayendo. El Samurai no sabía qué le estaba pasando, pero no podía evitar sentir un vacío enorme en el corazón y un ahogo en el pecho al ver a la chica inconsciente; de pronto la otra mujer se levantó con mucho mejor semblante al examinar a su colega.

**Misanagi (suspirando):** La herida no es grave y la bala sólo rompió parte de la piel; por suerte sólo le rozó el brazo izquierdo, aunque la herida es algo profunda por lo que habrá que tener cuidado para que la hemorragia no se reanude; ya me ha costado algo de trabajo detenerla...

**Soujiro (aún sin tener control de sí mismo):** S...s...se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?.

**Misanagi (mirando al chico y siguiendo su instinto):** Pues sí, pero necesitará muchos cuidados y yo necesito estar libre para dirigir junto a Shougo; te voy a encargar que la protejas y la cuides hasta que podamos llevarla a un Hospital, _onegai_.

**Soujiro (sin dudar):** _Hai_.

La Ninja le sonrió amablemente y se acercó a su esposo para tratar de ayudarle; el soldado herido estaba desmayado y su situación era delicada, pero aún no era crítica por lo que tenían algo de tiempo; el cristiano estaba muy preocupado porque no tenía idea de cómo llevar al chico a un sitio seguro para que le brindaran cuidados médicos y el pensamiento de verle morir o de que perdiera la pierna no era muy alentador. Fuera de la trinchera el combate seguía y las tropas patriotas no paraban de avanzar para tratar de aplastar al enemigo; la única noticia si se quiere buena era que esa estrategia improvisada de Katsuhiro le estaba costando muchos hombres y poco a poco la balanza se inclinaba del lado Meiji...

En el frente del este Takashi se encontraba junto a Klaudia a la espera de la respuesta de Katsuhiro para iniciar la planificación del nuevo plan de ataque; ambos seres se miraban a los ojos de cuando en cuando y sonreían, pero la Samurai no se atrevía a romper la concentración de su amado porque sabía que él necesitaba estar libre de interrupciones para poder pensar con calma. Varios minutos después llegó la tan ansiada respuesta y luego de decodificarla, el líder patriota la leyó...

_Lamento informarle que la situación es bastante precaria; el enemigo usó la formación de cuadros de tal forma que nos vimos diezmados al inicio y tuve que usar artillería para tratar de equiparar las cosas; Amakusa y Himura usaron una especie de sortilegio para mover la tierra junto con Sagara y ello puso las cosas a su favor y ahora estamos en una embestida kamikaze que nos está derrotando lentamente y sin que podamos evitarlo porque si les dejamos tomar la ofensiva no resistiremos lo suficiente como para causar un daño considerable. Le pido mil perdones por mi incompetencia y si así lo desea me haré el Harakiri ahora mismo._

**Takashi (tratando de contener su ira y luego suspirando):** Demonios, si alguien tiene que hacerse el Harakiri soy yo; fui un tonto al no considerar el verdadero riesgo de la formación de cuadros en el frente del sur y acá pequé de iluso al no prever la estocada del grupo Sanada. **(Luego de recibir un abrazo de su esposa y sus palabras de apoyo y confianza):** Gracias Klaudia, no sé qué haría sin ti; es por eso que te amo tanto...he sido un completo idiota, pero aún no estoy derrotado; esta guerra todavía no se acaba y se los demostraré...a propósito, ¿qué sortilegio crees que usaron Amakusa y Himura?.

**Klaudia (sin perder el rojo de sus mejillas por las palabras de su esposo y sin bajar la cara para que Takashi la vea sonrojada):** Pues sin dudas utilizaron el Do Ryu Sen y estoy segura de que Sano empleó el Futae Nokiwami; la técnica empleada por Himura no es la más poderosa del estilo, pero es muy útil en esas situaciones de apremio.

**Melders (entrando en ese momento):** Lamento la demora; pero acá me tiene.

**Takashi:** Bien, escuchen con atención porque no nos podemos dar el lujo de cometer más errores; es evidente que la situación se nos está saliendo de las manos y si queremos ganar esta guerra vamos a tener que arriesgarlo todo...Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es irnos lo más al sur que podamos y hacer que los Meiji nos sigan, pero antes hay que mandarle un mensaje a Katsuhiro para que venga lo más al este que pueda y atraiga a los del gobierno.

**Melders:** Pero no entiendo; ¿por qué retirarnos de ese modo?.

**Takashi:** Quedarnos acá es un suicidio si tomamos en cuenta la posición envidiable que ahora tiene el gobierno con...nuestra artillería en el bosque; atacarlos sería condenarnos a todos a muerte.

**Klaudia:** Pero pensé que al cortarle el suministro de municiones resolvías ese inconveniente.

**Takashi:** ¿Crees que los Meiji no tienen municiones?. Ellos se las darán con gusto para que nos maten; quedarnos acá es nuestra muerte, nuestra única opción es ir al este y encontrarnos con los hombres de Katsuhiro (a quien le ha ido muy mal en el sur como nos lo ha comunicado en su informe) para unir fuerzas; los Meiji perderán sus posiciones privilegiadas en los dos frentes al tener que seguirnos y cuando nos encontremos usaremos el relieve del terreno y el bosque circundante a nuestro favor para obtener la victoria.

**Klaudia:** Si hacemos eso quedaríamos encerrados entre los dos batallones Meiji cuando nos encontremos con las tropas de Katsuhiro.

**Takashi:** Pues allí está lo arriesgado, llegado ese momento habrá que improvisar; pero si analizamos nuestras posibilidades, hacer esta maniobra nos da más ventajas que quedarnos acá a morir.

**Melders:** Pues, eso es evidente; ¿cuándo iniciamos la marcha?.

**Takashi:** Ahora mismo.

Melders y Klaudia salieron de la tienda a preparar las tropas y Takashi se quedó sentado en el interior de la misma con una sonrisa perdida...

**Takashi (para sí mismo y en un susurro):** Para ganar esta guerra se necesita un milagro; resta ver de qué lado se dará...aunque yo todavía no he jugado mi gran carta...si el destino me niega el milagro, yo mismo lo crearé cuando saque mi as del triunfo...ya verán lo que les espera...

Kenshin y Sanosuke compartían una trinchera junto a otros soldados tal como Shougo, Misanagi, Omasu y Soujiro lo hacían pocos metros más adelante. Los dos amigos estaban atentos a lo que sucedía fuera y podían ver con cierto agrado que la suerte les estaba sonriendo porque los patriotas estaban perdiendo lentamente la confrontación; sin embargo, el precio que estaban pagando por esa victoria era horrorosamente alto; cientos de vidas humanas perdidas en un charco de sangre y lodo que parecía no tener fin; el fantasma de la muerte se paseaba por todo el campo sintiendo el gozo de llevarse consigo tantas almas inocentes que no tenían la culpa de las ambiciones de unos y de la corrupción de otros; ambos guerreros estaban en silencio al igual que casi todos los demás soldados, pero el ambiente estaba lejos de mostrarse calmado; el ruido de las armas de fuego era ensordecedor y ante cada explosión se sentía el temor de morir en el siguiente disparo o en la siguiente detonación. Sanosuke miró a su compañero de tantas batallas y miró a su alrededor; la verdad era que si un año antes le hubiesen dicho que estaría en una trinchera resistiendo el fuego cruzado de la artillería enemiga en medio de una guerra civil se habría reído a carcajadas; no obstante, la situación en la que estaba no era para risas; no producía ninguna gracia ver morir a tanta gente en tan poco tiempo...eso sólo provocaba dolor...El Samurai por su parte levantó la vista y vio a su amigo al frente; tantas cosas habían pasado desde que se conocieron, tantas batallas juntos, como amigos y dos enfrentamientos como rivales; pero más allá de eso una amistad de hermanos que estaba por encima de cualquier guerra; sí, mucho agua había pasado bajo el puente desde que Sansa apareció frente a él retándolo a un duelo. Los dos cruzaron la mirada y fue Himura quien rompió el silencio...

**Kenshin:** ¿Quién lo habría creído amigo?. Tanto que luchamos por evitar esto y mira donde estamos ahora.

**Sanosuke:** Al menos hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo por evitarlo; sin embargo hay cosas que no pueden ser detenidas. Este gobierno no fue lo que toda la gente esperó y en nombre de la paz asesinó a muchas buenas personas quienes confiaron ciega y tontamente en ellos como...**(con lágrimas en los ojos):**...como el Capitán Sagara; el mismo Shishio fue otra víctima, ¿crees que habría trazado toda esa conspiración si lo hubieran dejado en paz luego de la guerra?.

**Kenshin:** La verdad no lo puedo asegurar, es probable que ese odio no se hubiera apoderado de su corazón y quien sabe qué hubiera hecho de su vida; tal vez se habría convertido en otro vagabundo.

**Sanosuke:** ¿Qué me dices de nosotros mismos?. El gobierno intentó matarnos a ambos, así que en cierto modo somos sobrevivientes de aquella cacería de brujas post guerra. Yo estoy acá gracias a que el Capitán Sagara me salvó antes de morir asesinado en manos de esos cobardes y a ti no te pudieron enviar al más allá porque desapareciste luego de la guerra y todos te dieron por muerto...lo irónico es que ahora ambos estamos defendiendo a un régimen que sabemos está mal y que quizo liquidarnos.

**Kenshin:** Pero debes tener en cuenta que no lo hacemos por el Meiji sino para evitar más guerras y masacres; ¿qué crees que pasará si los patriotas toman el poder?. Japón vivirá de nuevo otra cacería de brujas post guerra porque muchas alianzas se romperán, muchas traiciones se cometerán y mucha gente morirá; alguien me dijo durante el Bakumatsu no Douran que las amistades formadas en medio de una guerra son interesadas, cortas y traicioneras. Toda guerra las tiene y por ello al final de cada una se producen tantos atentados y tantos asesinatos; siempre ha sido así y dudo que Takashi sea el que inicie el cambio.

**Sanosuke:** Debo reconocer que tienes mucha razón en lo que dices; no obstante, la ironía sigue acompañándonos en esta campaña; sino míranos: Shougo, Misanagi, Soujiro, Saito y yo mismo fuimos enemigos en el pasado y ahora todos estamos unidos bajo la misma consigna...la paz...sólo espero que al final del día tantas muertes y tanta destrucción valgan la pena...oye, hay una pregunta que he querido hacerte desde que regresaste...¿Qué diablos fue lo que te hizo recapacitar y volver con nosotros?.

Himura se quedó callado ante la pregunta y justo en ese momento ocurrió algo curioso; el fuego cesó casi como por arte de magia y el silencio se adueñó de todo el lugar; Sanosuke no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba y con su mirada buscó a los soldados que se hallaban disparando en busca de una explicación; no pasó mucho tiempo para obtenerla..._los patriotas habían emprendido la retirada_...

Shougo no podía creer lo que su subordinado le decía; de repente los patriotas emprendieron la huida sin ninguna explicación lógica y el desconcierto era total; pero en medio de todo surgía una pregunta: "_¿Los seguían?_". Misanagi se hallaba pensativa y miró a su esposo tratando de hallar en él alguna explicación; fue entonces cuando el cristiano habló.

**Shougo:** No sé qué demonios está pasando aquí. No me huele nada bien que los patriotas de pronto y así como así hayan emprendido la retirada.

**Omasu (quien ya había recobrado el conocimiento y estaba mucho mejor gracias a Soujiro):** Pero es evidente que estábamos ganando y que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que les venciéramos definitivamente; tal vez por ello huyen.

**Misanagi:** Aún así, esa gente no es del tipo del que se retira cuando las cosas van mal; mas bien parece una maniobra que no puedo descifrar.

**Shougo:** La pregunta es si les seguimos o no...

**Omasu (entendiendo todo):** ¡Eso es!. Es una idea sencilla, pero brillante; estoy casi segura que lo que esos sujetos desean es que los sigamos y entonces cuando nos hayamos alejado de nuestras trincheras y nuestra posición privilegiada reemprenderán una ofensiva para tomarnos por sorpresa y atacarnos.

**Shougo (casi para sí mismo):** Vaya, usarán la treta de "Vuelvan Caras" empleada por José Antonio Páez en las Queseras del Medio durante la Guerra de Independencia de Venezuela..._omoshiroi_...

**Misanagi:** ¿_Nani_?.

**Shougo:** No recuerdo bien la fecha exacta, pero sé que en una crónica que leí en mi estadía por España hablaban de un país situado en América del Sur llamado Venezuela, el cual estaba bajo el dominio del Imperio Español y que gracias a un tal Libertador Simón Bolívar habían logrado ser libres; los detalles no interesan por ahora, pero lo que acaba de decir Omasu me recordó un capítulo del libro dedicado a un campesino ascendido a general en batalla llamado José Antonio Páez quien usó la treta que se llamó "Vuelvan Caras" en Las Queseras del Medio; la misma consistía en fingir una retirada y luego en el momento preciso lanzar una contraofensiva que en aquel entonces resultó ser implacable y que abrió la brecha para que ese país lograra su independencia años más tarde en la famosa Batalla de Carabobo en 1821...ese país tiene una historia muy bonita que bien vale la pena inmortalizar...pero no es de ello de lo que hablamos; la decisión es si los seguimos o no.

**Misanagi (sin poder sentir pena por su ignorancia al escuchar una nueva demostración de cultura de su esposo):** Pues si lo hacemos es probable que caigamos en una trampa; pero por otro lado, si los dejamos ir podrían buscar refuerzos y volver con una mejor estrategia, además es necesario aprovechar que se encuentran débiles para atacar.

**Shougo:** Bien, hagamos esto entonces; vamos a seguirlos, pero a una distancia prudencial para evitar cualquier sorpresa por si deciden lanzar una contraofensiva; además, la clave de esa estrategia radica en el factor sorpresa y en este momento ellos no lo tienen.

Soujiro y Omasu se dispusieron a avisarle a Kenshin y los otros y poco después el ejército Meiji del frente del sur avanzaba con cautela y a una distancia considerable detrás de los patriotas quienes no parecían tener ninguna intención de lanzar ninguna contraofensiva...o al menos eso parecía...

Saito y los demás líderes Meiji del frente del este miraban atónitos la retirada intempestiva de las tropas patriotas; todos se habían estado preparando lo mejor posible para resistir una nueva embestida de las tropas enemigas e incluso el optimismo era tal que ya estaban pensando en posible planes de ataque cuando un soldado llegó corriendo a avisarles que los patriotas habían emprendido una repentina retirada hacia el sur. Aoshi y los demás estaban desconcertados y no sabían que hacer porque esa actitud les había agarrado por sorpresa; ninguno de los presentes se la esperaba, claro que más de uno la deseaba. Por fortuna, el General Yamagata tomó el control de la situación y cuando los demás vieron su aplomo y carácter para afrontar el cambio de circunstancias se alegraron de su llegada; y era que no podía haber aparecido en mejor momento...

El militar meditó la situación y de inmediato pilló la posible trampa que Takashi le había querido tender; para un "zorro viejo" como Yamagata, ese tipo de maniobras eran un juego de niños y pretender hacerles caer en semejante jugada era casi un insulto a su inteligencia y experiencia; no obstante, era necesario ir tras ellos porque no podían darse el lujo de permitir que se escaparan; eso sería imperdonable desde cualquier punto de vista, por ello le ordenó a las tropas avanzar para iniciar la persecución del enemigo, pero a una distancia prudencial y a todos les alertó la posible maniobra que intentarían los patriotas para que a nadie le tomara de sorpresa. Cada pieza jugada, cada pensamiento y cada celada eran vitales en esa crucial partida de ajedrez que se desarrollaba en un inmenso tablero llamado Japón...y sin poder evitarlo, bajo la luz de la luna, todos se dirigían hacia lo desconocido sin ocultar su miedo a la oscuridad...

_I am a man who walks alone_

_And when I'm walking a dark road_

_At night, or strolling through the park._

_When the light begins to change_

_I sometimes feel a little strange_

_A little anxious when it's dark._

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a constant fear that something's always near_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia that someone's always there._

_Have you run your fingers down the wall?_

_And have you felt your neck skin crawl_

_When you're searching for the light._

_Sometimes when you're scared to take a look_

_At the corner of the room_

_You've sensed that something's watching you._

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a constant fear that something's always near_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia that someone's always there._

_Have you ever been alone at night?_

_Thought you heard footsteps behind_

_And turned around and no-one's there?_

_And as you quicken up your face_

_You find it hard to look again_

_Because you're sure there's someone there._

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a constant fear that something's always near_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia that someone's always there._

_Watching horror films the night before_

_Debating witches and folklore_

_The unknown troubles of your mind_

_Maybe your mind is playing tricks_

_You sense, and suddenly eyes fix_

_On dancing shadows from behind._

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a constant fear that something's always near_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia that someone's always there._

_When I'm walking a dark road_

_I am the man who walks alone_

Takashi iba junto a Klaudia rumbo al encuentro con las tropas de Katsuhiro provenientes del sur; la maniobra que estaba aplicando era muy arriesgada, pero era la más lógica dado su situación actual. A esas alturas ya no había marcha atrás y un descuido o un nuevo error le iba a costar un fracaso estrepitoso luego de tantas victorias cosechadas con esfuerzo, sudor y sangre de muchos aliados en anteriores batallas y misiones...Melders iba a poca distancia detrás de sus líderes y se reprendía a sí mismo por haber sido tan iluso y confiado con los Sanada; una vez más los asquerosos ninjas se habían cruzado en su camino y esta vez habían asestado un golpe que podía ser fatal en las aspiraciones de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro. Todo por no haberlos aniquilado cuando tuvo la oportunidad; si las cosas terminaban mal jamás se perdonaría ese error; definitivamente la misericordia es sólo un enemigo más en una guerra...

Los líderes del frente del este y los líderes del frente del sur seguían a sus enemigos con cautela y a una distancia prudente; en ambos sitios se podía saborear la miel del éxito muy de cerca, pero aún no se podía cantar victoria; nadie sabía qué tramaban los patriotas y Takashi había demostrado con creces que no era un hombre a ser tomado a la ligera; su inteligencia era brillante y su capacidad de estratega era superior; si de algo estaban seguros todos los guerreros leales al Meiji era que toda aquella parodia de retirada no era más que una parte de un complicado plan del ex Daimío para tomarles por sorpresa y acabarles; sin embargo no lograban descifrarlo y ello les tenía nerviosos; ni siquiera los ninjas del grupo Sanada, acostumbrado a ese tipo de encuentros, habían escapado al repentino temor que invadió a todos; es que el miedo a morir jamás abandona a los hombres por más valientes que sean; de hecho es ese miedo el que ha permitido que se hagan grandes y nobles sacrificios y es ese miedo el que ha creado héroes; porque la vida misma al final no es más que polvo en el viento...

_I close my eyes_

_Only for a moment, and the moment's gone._

_All my dreams_

_Pass before my eyes, a curiosity._

_Dust in the Wind_

_All they are is dust in the wind._

_Same old song,_

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea._

_All we do_

_Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see._

_Dust in the Wind_

_All they are is dust in the wind._

_Don't hang on,_

_Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky._

_It slips away_

_And all your money won't another minute buy._

_Dust in the Wind_

_All they are is dust in the wind._

_Dust in the Wind_

_Everything is dust in the wind._

_¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes?. ¿Funcionará la estrategia de Takashi?. ¿Qué cosas arregló el General Yamagata antes de llegar?. ¿Por qué Seijuro deja un rastro de sangre tras de sí?. ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas les esperan a los protagonistas?. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

La verdad es que me ha costado mucho trabajo terminar este capítulo; lamento sinceramente todas las molestias que les he causado por ello, pero se me ha salido de mis manos. He tenido problemas personales algo fuertes que me han golpeado mucho y ello aunado a algunas cosas y presiones en el trabajo han desatado una migraña crónica que me ha bajado mucho mis ánimos y mis fuerzas además de la depresión que cargo encima. Eso sin mencionar que mi cumpleaños el pasado 09/11 lo pasé solo con una botella de vino en mi casa...al menos me pude auto cantar cumpleaños con mi guitarra...en fin...

Así es difícil escribir, créanme; algunos "amigos" me han abandonado en estos momentos donde estoy débil y vulnerable y eso también ha contribuido a que me sienta peor; por fortuna tres personas han estado allí para darme muchos ánimos y se los voy a agradecer ahora porque sin ellas este capítulo no hubiera estado terminado hoy.

Les agradezco mucho a María Alejandra (Mª Ale) a Iliana (Ili) y muy, pero muy en especial a Jessica (Jessi); las tres me han apoyado de forma bárbara y no tienen idea de cuánto las quiero por eso. Jessica, considera esto un adelanto de mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti; Iliana, este es otro adelanto de tu regalo de cumple ^^.

¿Cómo dejar de nombrar a Nakomi?. Gracias por ese apoyo y por estar allí para mí, la verdad es que te quiero muchísimo y espero que este contacto no se pierda nunca.

Rosa, pues la verdad es que a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que has tenido has estado conmigo y ello te lo agradezco enormemente; eres alguien extremadamente especial para mí, nunca lo dudes.

Mikki querida, ¿cuántas veces me dijiste que querías este cap. YA?; bueno acá lo tienes y espero lo disfrutes, un abrazo enorme para ti y te quiero mucho.

Misao de mi alma; la verdad es que ya me quedo sin palabras para expresarte mi gratitud y sobretodo mi cariño; tú me entiendes y sabes lo mucho que te adoro y quiero. Gracias.

Tampoco puedo dejar de mencionar a Marina quien de verdad ha sabido levantarme el ánimo ahora que tan decaído me encuentro. Un beso para ti amiga mía.

No dejaré de nombrar a Jenny; me alegra haber retomado la amistad contigo y espero que sigamos en contacto siempre; gracias por el apoyo amiga.

Bien, ya culminada la parte de los regalos hablemos de este cap y de lo que viene; como verán ya la cosa se complica, no sólo para los leales al Meiji sino también para los patriotas (es que no las pueden tener todas consigo siempre); extraña la estrategia de Takashi y veremos si le da resultados positivos; más raro es ese rastro de sangre asociado a Seijuro, ¿qué habrá pasado?; bueno, poco a poco se irán sabiendo cosas y vienen algunas sorpresas.

Como verán, por primera vez aparece mi hermoso país plasmado en estas líneas; vamos, si usé la historia para hablar de países europeos no podía dejar de nombra mi hogar; además, las fechas y el momento me lo permitían; la batalla de las Queseras del Medio es famosísima en mi tierra; de hecho es en ella donde se inmortaliza la frase "Vuelvan Caras" (en realidad es "Vuelvan, Carajo"; pero pues eso no es muy apto para los libros de historia censurados que tenemos). Es en ella donde se inmortaliza la habilidad guerrera de José Antonio Páez y donde se inicia un sendero que desembocaría en nuestra independencia. Cualquier cosa que deseen saber de la historia de mi patria pues ya saben donde encontrarme ^^. Gracias a Jessica tb por esto, al ver en su fic cómo metía a mi país (que tb es el suyo) me dije a mí mismo "¿Y por qué no?" y acá quedó plasmado.

Respecto a las canciones; pues bien, hay dos en inglés; la primera es de mi banda favorita Iron Maiden y se llama "Fear of the Dark" (Miedo a la Oscuridad), la cual le cae como anillo al dedo a esa parte porque la batalla es de noche y la segunda se llama "Dust in the Wind" (Polvo en el Viento) y es del grupo Kansas y si leen el párrafo anterior a la canción verán por qué la coloqué justo allí.

Bien, ya es todo por ahora y bueno les debo ahora el capítulo de noviembre adelantado; hoy pude trabajar porque tuve el día libre y a ver si consigo tiempo pronto de terminar el capítulo siguiente; por favor ténganme paciencia porque no es fácil el momento por el que paso y es un esfuerzo enorme escribir; ni siquiera he leído una cantidad enorme de fan fics que tengo para publicar y este mes que es el aniversario de mi site de rk no hice nada para celebrar...en fin. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	18. El Principio del Final

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 18**

"El Principio del Final"

_Misanagi..._

Ya han pasado varias horas desde que las tropas del frente del sur de los patriotas decidieron retirarse y aún no han dado signos de algún cambio de estrategia; nosotros les hemos seguido manteniendo una distancia prudencial tal y como lo dijo Shougo y continuamos a la expectativa. La verdad es que con cada minuto que pasa no puedo evitar sentirme más y más nerviosa; a pesar de haber vivido el _Bakumatsu no Douran_ no puedo decir que estoy acostumbrada a esto; en aquella guerra estaba muy joven y no podía entender ni ver la magnitud de la misma; no obstante, ahora puedo comprender los alcances que tiene todo esto y sé las consecuencias que pudiera tener para el país el triunfo de uno u otro bando...

A pesar de que mi entrenamiento abarcó hacerme insensible a este tipo de cosas, ahora me doy cuenta de que sigo siendo humana y que sigo teniendo un corazón; un corazón que fue capaz de ver con indolencia como asesinaban a los suyos a través de una alianza perversa con los alemanes; un corazón que pudo enamorarse de un extranjero y comprender sus errores; un corazón que ve con dolor como se está destruyendo un pueblo sólo por la ambición desmedida de unos pocos; y, un corazón que pudo enamorarse de alguien cuyas creencias son diametralmente opuestas a las mías.

En estos momentos comprendo por qué siento tanto miedo ahora y por qué no lo sentí antes; en aquella guerra estaba joven y no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora no sólo la veo en toda su magnitud sino que tengo sueños y muchas cosas que perder; tengo anhelos de una vida pacífica y en paz junto a mi esposo y es el perder eso lo que me causa temor. Por ello no me dejaré vencer, y no dejaré que mi gran amor caiga en esta batalla; voy a luchar no por la seguridad de un régimen corrompido hasta sus bases sino por mi propia felicidad...

La noche sigue su curso aunque creo que no falta mucho para que amanezca, no podría decir con exactitud cuánto hemos caminado ni hacia dónde nos dirigimos pues es difícil orientarse en medio de tanta oscuridad y no queremos prender ningún tipo de fuego para no indicarle nuestra posición al enemigo; no sé qué pretende Takashi con semejante estrategia, pero estoy segura de que no será nada bueno; lo peor es que no tenemos noticias del frente del este para saber cómo se han desarrollado los hechos allá y poder tener una idea más clara de esta maniobra.

"Oye, ¿De verdad crees que ellos harán esa contraofensiva que planteó Omasu?" – le pregunto a mi esposo mientras marchamos.

"Al principio estaba completamente seguro de eso, pero ahora no lo sé; es evidente que esta retirada es para sacarnos de nuestras posiciones superiores en la colina, pero hay algo más que no logro ver" – me contesta Shougo con aires de cansancio.

"Ya veo...¿Y mandaste al soldado a Kyoto?".

"Sí, ya lo envié junto con tres de sus compañeros; la herida se estaba poniendo peor y era una locura obligarle a marchar con nosotros; además ese cese del fuego cruzado era el mejor momento para mandarlo a un hospital".

"Estoy de acuerdo, y...¿Cómo sigue Omasu?".

"Ella se está recuperando rápidamente, su herida fue sólo un rasguño y no puedo negar que Soujiro la está cuidando muy bien...demasiado bien si me lo preguntan, creo que algo raro está pasando allí".

"Creo que tienes razón" – respondo dejando escapar una pequeña risa – "Esta marcha a ciegas me tiene cada vez peor; creo que deberíamos iniciar una ofensiva fulminante de una vez por todas" – le digo a mi esposo algo preocupada.

"Si lo hacemos nos veremos obligados a perseguirles, lo cual nos agotará mucho más; eso sin mencionar que nos expondríamos peligrosamente y ello podría significar una derrota definitiva" – luego de meditar unos instantes – "Entiende que no quiero perderte, Misa, eres algo muy importante en mi vida y no dejaré que nos separe esta guerra, te lo prometo".

De no ser por mis años de entrenamiento para ocultar mis emociones me habría sonrojado entera ante semejante frase; definitivamente, él sabe cómo tocarme el alma y lo hace una y otra vez; tanto que algunas veces no puedo evitar que ese tono rosa aparezca en mi cara. A su lado me siento segura y sé que él me protegerá, es por eso es que estoy dispuesta a cuidarle y a entregar mi vida por la suya si es necesario. Preferiría la muerte a una vida lejos de él...

_Aoshi..._

Ya ha llegado el amanecer y nosotros aún continuamos enfrascados en esta especie de persecución de bajo perfil a la cual nos ha arrastrado Takashi con su último movimiento. El General Yamagata ha tomado el mando de este frente y eso no deja de aliviarme porque su experiencia en este tipo de fustas supera la de cualquiera de nosotros y sus conocimientos nos van a ser de gran ayuda ahora que hemos entrado en una etapa decisiva en este conflicto.

Saito y Tokio van caminando juntos aunque ninguno de los dos parece tener intenciones de hablar; no puedo negar que me sorprendió la noticia de la existencia de una esposa en la vida de ese lobo, pero ahora que la he visto puedo entender por qué están juntos; Tokio es una mujer muy fuerte y decidida y tiene todas las cualidades requeridas para lidiar con alguien quien otrora fuera capitán de la tercera división del Shinsen Gumi...Un poco más atrás viene Seijuro con su característico paso firme y su faz confiada; su ayuda cuando se acercaban las tropas patriotas luego del ataque proveniente del bosque fue crucial y gracias a ella aún seguimos con vida; no obstante, hay algo en él que me parece extraño, pero que no logro precisar; sólo espero que no sean malas noticias en un futuro.

A mi lado camina la persona que ha tenido una influencia crucial en mi vida en estos últimos tiempos; ese ser que estuvo a mi cargo por muchos años y que poco a poco se fue metiendo en mi corazón a pesar de los esfuerzos que hice por evitarlo; ahora ella y yo hemos comenzado una nueva etapa juntos; y, si bien es cierto que tendremos que enfrentar muchas dificultades, no es menos cierto que ambos tenemos la voluntad de superarlas y de darle vida a este sentimiento que ya hemos dejado salir.

"¿De verdad crees que ahora estamos ganando esta batalla?" – me pregunta Misao con aires de incredulidad.

"No estoy seguro de ello, es evidente que hemos obtenido una importante victoria acá, pero no debemos confiarnos pues Takashi es muy astuto y ya nos ha demostrado con creces que no es alguien para ser tomado a la ligera" – respondo sin cambiar la expresión seria de mi rostro.

"Tienes razón, pero es que no puedo dejar de alegrarme por el rumbo que empiezan a tomar las cosas; hace unas horas apenas nos podíamos defender y nuestras vidas estuvieron a punto de ser sesgadas; y, ahora, estamos persiguiendo al bando enemigo" – dice ella sonriendo.

"Eso es perfectamente válido, pero recuerda que aún no hemos alcanzado una victoria definitiva y hasta que eso no ocurra no podemos bajar la guardia" – le respondo con serenidad.

"Lo sé...es sólo que quisiera que todo esto terminara de una buena vez" – su voz se va apagando a medida que habla al extremo de convertirse en un susurro – "Estoy harta de esta guerra, antes de que todo esto pasara nosotros vivíamos en armonía y paz; pero, ahora, todos hemos cambiado; Sanosuke no es ni la sombra de lo que era, Kenshin terminó asesinando de nuevo; tú retomaste las armas al igual que Shougo, el mismo maestro Hiko ha entrado a la batalla; y...yo misma...he manchado mis manos con sangre..." – Misao hace una pausa para tomar algo de aire – "...a partir de ahora ya nada será igual...la idea de regresar a nuestra rutina de siempre una vez que el enemigo ha sido derrotado no es más que una vulgar utopía...pero por más que lo deseo, no puedo estar triste y eso me hace sentir culpable, ante todo este panorama desolador sólo puedo pensar en nosotros y en lo que ha significado para mí lo que se inició aquella noche de regreso a Kyoto...me culpo por ser tan egoísta" – veo que su voz se quiebra en medio de sus susurros.

"¿Te ayudaría saber que me siento igual?" – veo que una expresión de sincera sorpresa aparece en su rostro al escuchar mis palabras – "Pues es la verdad, puedo ver esa misma realidad que has dibujado sólo un momento atrás y aunque sé que debería sentirme mal por ello, sólo atino a pensar en nosotros y en todo lo que ha ocurrido en nuestras vidas hasta hoy. No tienes idea de la batalla interna que libraban mis sentimientos; quererte o no quererte era la frase que noche tras noche me atormentaba; incluso mi derrota ante Kenshin y mi búsqueda del título del más poderoso dejaron de tener sentido a medida que tú te ibas metiendo cada vez más en mi corazón; y, esa noche fue cuando desperté de mi sueño y te vi como lo que realmente eres" – me callo deliberadamente para escuchar su respuesta.

"¿Y qué soy realmente?" – me pregunta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"La mujer que amo con todas mis fuerzas" – luego de decir esa frase la tomó entre mis brazos y la beso recordando una bofetada que me abrió los ojos...

_Omasu..._

El sol ya se puede ver por el este lo cual indica que la mañana ha entrado con todas las de la ley; no sé por cuánto tiempo hemos mantenido esta persecución, pero no veo la hora de que algo suceda; esta incertidumbre es de lo peor. Por lo menos ya me estoy sintiendo mejor y eso es algo bueno dentro de todo esto; la verdad es que pensé que era el fin cuando escuché la detonación y sentí ese dolor en mi cuerpo; era como una punzada provenida de los fuegos del infierno que me quemaba por dentro. A partir de ese momento no recuerdo nada hasta despertar en brazos de Soujiro...creo que está de más decir que me sentí en las nubes cuando me di cuenta de que él me estaba atendiendo, incluso lo consideré mucho mejor que la noticia de que mi herida era superficial y que mi vida no corría peligro alguno. Su cercanía me hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado y ver su preocupación por mí me ha reavivado las esperanzas de que puedo salir vencedora de esta lucha personal por su amor...Respecto a mi estado físico, pues estoy bien y lista para entrar en combate cuando el caso lo amerite, claro que no tengo ninguna prisa por hacérselo saber a mi cuidador; digamos que es una pequeña ventaja que como buena ninja debo tomar...Gran parte de la caminata la he pasado dormida pues, aunque no me agrade admitirlo, esa impresión me debilitó un poco; es por ello que perdí en parte la noción del tiempo y no sé por cuántas horas, o días, hemos marchado detrás de las tropas leales a Takashi; no obstante, toda esta jornada me parece que ha durado una eternidad, cada vez que despierto creo que todo ha terminado y que es hora de irnos a casa, pero la sensación dura poco pues el movimiento del caballo me transporta a la realidad, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hace Soujiro, quien dicho sea de paso es todo un jinete, para que el animal no me moleste en su trote...De pronto mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de él quien se percata de que he retomado el estado de vigilia.

"¿Cómo se siente ahora Omasu-san?" – me dice al tiempo que me dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Pues he estado mejor, de eso no hay duda, aunque me siento bien dadas las circunstancias" – respondo con jovialidad, pero casi en seguida tomo un aire serio para realizar una pregunta – "¿Qué has sabido de las tropas patriotas?, ¿Han hecho algún movimiento?".

"Hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada, sólo esta marcha monótona e interminable" – me dice Soujiro sin quitar sus ojos del camino.

"Vaya, y yo que pensé que tendríamos algo de acción; esto ya se está poniendo aburrido" – le contesto con cierto desdén.

"Tal vez es eso lo que desean".

"¿Eh?".

"Quizás están esperando a que bajemos la guardia para lanzar el ataque; es evidente que ellos deben haber notado que su treta no les funcionó y por tanto es lógico que cambien de planes para lograr su cometido".

"Es probable que estés en lo cierto, pero no creo que sea esa la razón de la demora, mi instinto me dice que hay algo más grande detrás de todo esto".

"Pues no creo que falte mucho tiempo para saber si está usted en lo cierto".

"Ya veremos, ya veremos" – digo algo desalentada. – "Por cierto, ¿Sabes si Shougo envió al hospital al soldado que rescatamos?".

"_Hai_, el señor Shougo lo mandó junto con unos compañeros antes de empezar la marcha".

"Eso me tranquiliza mucho porque ese chico no estaba en condiciones de aguantar una jornada como esta...sólo espero que al final, todos estos sacrificios no sean en vano".

A pesar de que la conversación no versaba en el romance me alegraba saber que al menos ya estaba teniendo una charla decente con ese samurai tan escurridizo y cerrado; y, ello necesariamente tiene que ser considerado como un gran logro dado el carácter de él...Vaya, quizás sonará tonto lo que diré, pero le agradezco al soldado que me disparó pues lejos de arrancarme la vida, me la está fortaleciendo...

_Sayo..._

Ya no sé cuántos días han pasado desde que Sano se fue a esa tonta batalla...sí, es cierto que en ella se juega el futuro del país, pero ahora no le encuentro lógica a que nosotros mismos nos estemos matando; y pensar que Shougo iba a hacer lo mismo con mi pleno consentimiento y aprobación...en fin, estas son lecciones que la vida nos enseña para que rectifiquemos nuestros errores; es por ello que no tengo problemas en decir que esta guerra es tonta; y, lo peor es que el amor de mi vida está en medio de ella y yo sin saber nada; cada momento que pasa es un instante de sobresalto, cada persona que se acerca a la casa se transforma en una tortura al creer que puede traer noticias fatales del frente. Y no sólo es Sano quien está exponiendo su vida, mi hermano también está allá y yo aquí como toda una inútil...es desesperante tener que quedarme acá sentada sin hacer nada, mientras mis seres más queridos están arriesgándolo todo por la paz del país; pero, en fin, ya las cartas están echadas y sólo me resta tener fe en que Dios no dejará que nada malo le pase ni a ellos ni a los demás que están de su lado. Como quisiera que el Señor le iluminara la mente a todos para que las cosas se arreglaran con unos acuerdos y un cese al fuego, pero sabiendo lo obstinados que pueden ser a veces los líderes de este tipo de causas (mi hermano y yo fuimos claros ejemplos) sé que esa posibilidad es muy remota.

Yo sigo en la misma rutina que he tenido desde que los demás partieran al frente; levantarme temprano; ayudar en la limpieza mientras Megumi y Kaoru hacen lo propio con la comida y Shouzo realiza las labores manuales junto con Yahiko; charlar un poco con los demás para dejar pasar las horas; y, acostarme temprano, aunque no es que haya podido dormir mucho o bien que digamos; no obstante, estoy consciente de que podría ser peor y que mal o bien hasta ahora no ha habido malas nuevas desde el campo de batalla y no hemos sido víctimas de ataques de ninguna especie acá en la casa...ayer recibimos una misiva donde nos informaban que el ejército leal al Meiji estaba en franca posición de victoria y eso nos ha renovado a todos las esperanzas de que esta confrontación termine con bien; ya es hora de que cese esta matanza entre hermanos que no hace más que traer desgracias entre nosotros mismos, ninguna razón es suficiente para justificar la masacre que se ha producido en nuestro suelo y ya es tiempo de que alguien le ponga fin a toda esta pesadilla; de otro modo, _este pedazo de tierra no alcanzará para enterrar nuestros muertos_...

Una vez que termino la limpieza en el patio central de la casa me dirijo a la cocina para ayudar a Megumi y Kaoru con el desayuno pues Shouzo y Yahiko están desde muy temprano terminando los preparativos de defensa en caso de que la casa sea blanco de algún ataque enemigo y ya a estas alturas deben estar fatigados y hambrientos por lo que cualquier esfuerzo para tener la comida lista con prontitud de seguro será bien recibido por ellos. Al entrar veo que Takani-san está lavando unos vegetales y que Kaoru no está con ella, lo cual me extraña un poco por lo que decido hablarle a la doctora.

"_Konnichi wa _Megumi-san, _Angeki desu ka_?".

"Pues como me ves, metida en la cocina, pero bien, ¿qué tal tú?".

"Con mejores ánimos luego de leer la carta que nos llegó ayer; espero que las cosas se puedan resolver pronto y que los demás regresen a casa de una vez por todas".

"Yo también, ya hemos tenido suficiente de esta guerra cruel y sin sentido y es hora de que las aguas retornen a su cauce".

"Tienes toda la razón...por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kaoru?, pensé que estaría contigo".

"Pues ayer estaba muy cansada y le dije que hoy durmiera un poco más, que yo me encargaría del desayuno; la verdad es que todo esto la ha debilitado y necesita recuperar energías".

"Eso es cierto; oye, yo ya terminé con la limpieza, si lo deseas puedo darte una mano".

"Bueno no me caería mal que fueras preparando el fuego mientras termino de lavar esto; mientras más pronto tengamos listo el desayuno mejor, imagino que los chicos deben estar hambrientos".

"_Hai_, hace un rato los vi enfrascados en la construcción de una defensa en uno de los lados de la casa y en su cara se reflejaba ya el cansancio".

"Bueno, al menos podemos estar tranquilas teniendo a dos chicos tan dedicados a cargo de nuestra protección" – dice Megumi en tono de broma.

"Pues sí, pero esperemos que sus actitudes protectoras se limiten a encerrarnos en esta mini fortaleza que están construyendo".

El resto de la faena no tuvo mayores contratiempos; y, al poco rato ya todos estábamos disfrutando de un buen desayuno.

"Vaya, la verdad es que Megumi cocina delicioso; eso de que Kaoru descanse es algo muy bueno, debería hacerlo más seguido; así le deja las labores de la cocina a alguien experta en la materia je, je, je" – decía Yahiko al tiempo que saboreaba una de las bolas de arroz que estaba junto a él.

"Bueno, no soy quien para decirlo, pero el chico tiene razón; no hay ni punto de comparación entre la comida de la Megumi-san y la de Kaoru-san" – dijo Shouzo con una sonrisa algo tímida en sus labios.

"Bueno, bueno, tampoco es bueno que ustedes se expresen así de su comida cuando ella no está aquí para defenderla" – dijo Megumi con aires de solemnidad. "Aunque les diré que tienen toda la razón, je, je, je" – agregó la doctora en un susurro.

"Bueno, pues no se olviden que yo también ayudé" – dije tratando de contener la risa.

"Es cierto Sayo-san, usted no se queda atrás en cuanto a cocinar se refiere" – respondió Shouzo.

"Las dos son un excelente dúo en la cocina; pero mejor no lo decimos muy fuerte para que la pobre feita no nos escuche" – dijo Yahiko sin parar de reír.

"¿Qué es lo que no puedo escuchar? Y ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES FEA?" – dijo Kaoru quien acababa de salir de su habitación.

"Pues decía que Megumi-san te lleva una ventaja enorme a la hora de cocinar y fue a ti a quien llamé fea" – dijo Yahiko al tiempo que salía corriendo para que Kaoru no le pusiera las manos encima.

"¡Detente Yahiko-CHAN para que pueda golpearte como es debido!" – gritó Kaoru en medio de la carrera.

"¡No me digas chan, superfea; y yo no soy tan tonto como para dejar que me atrapes!.

"La verdad es que ese par no tiene remedio; yo todavía no entiendo como Kaoru no ha adquirido la madurez suficiente como para manejar al chico como es debido" – dijo Megumi antes de suspirar.

"Se pelean como si fueran hermanos" – agregó Shouzo.

"Bueno, por lo menos es innegable que los dos saben pasarla bien" – dije una vez que terminé de comer.

"En eso tienes razón y como añadidura nos dan un rato de diversión a nosotros" – añadió Megumi.

Todos comenzamos a reír viendo a maestra y alumno corretear por toda la casa y durante esos instantes nos olvidamos de la guerra y el terror que se vivía a unos kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos; sin embargo, el destino no estaba dispuesto a dejarnos relajar...

_Megumi..._

La verdad es que la estábamos pasando bien esa mañana y me alegraba de haber decidido venir junto a mis amigos; además, era lo justo, cuando yo estuve en dificultades ellos me tendieron la mano sin vacilar y aún a riesgo de sus vidas; y, ahora cuando eran ellos quienes estaban en tiempos de necesidad no podía abandonarlos; tenía que ayudarles de alguna manera y eso era lo que estaba haciendo...Mientras tanto, Kaoru ya se había fatigado de tanto perseguir a su pupilo y había regresado con nosotros para comer algo pues en verdad lo necesitaba; fue entonces cuando todo ocurrió...

"¿Qué fue eso?" – dijo Shouzo poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué fue qué?" – preguntó Sayo sin entender el comportamiento del cristiano.

"Yo también lo escuché" – dijo Kaoru.

"Creo que son pisadas" – agregó Yahiko.

"¡Dios Santo, nos van a atacar!" – gritó Shouzo al tiempo que salía corriendo con Yahiko detrás.

De pronto pudimos ver como el cristiano y el chico aseguraban todos los accesos a la casa al tiempo que nos pedían que buscáramos las armas y nos quedáramos en la habitación de Sayo hasta nuevo aviso; Kaoru fue quien tomó la iniciativa y la cristiana y yo nos limitamos a seguirla, primero fuimos a la habitación de ella donde recogió su _Bokutou_ y luego seguimos hasta la habitación de Amakusa donde se guardaban todas las armas de la casa, una vez allí Sayo tomó tres pistolas junto con muchas municiones y yo tomé una _Kodachi_. Seguidamente fuimos al cuarto de la hermana de Shougo y allí pasamos minutos que parecieron horas esperando a los demás. En ese preciso momento el ataque se inició; desde el lugar donde nos encontrábamos pudimos oír entonces el rugir de los golpes contra la puerta principal junto con los gritos de la gente en la calle; era evidente que el ataque no se limitaba a nuestra residencia sino que se extendía por toda la cuadra y eso nos puso aún más nerviosas. Sayo fue la que mejor manejó la situación y se apresuró a cargar las pistolas que tenía, en su mirada había una determinación y una frialdad tal que llegó a asustarme un poco; era como si todo lo que estaba pasando hubiera encendido una fibra de su ser nunca antes vista por mí hasta ese momento. No obstante, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada intempestiva de Shouzo y Yahiko quienes estaban bastante agitados.

"No puedo creerlo, los sujetos ni siquiera esperaron la noche para su ofensiva" – dijo Yahiko sin poder ocultar su sorpresa – "¿Qué sorpresa puedo haber en un ataque a plena luz del día?".

"Precisamente en ello radica la sorpresa; nosotros, tal como tú lo has dicho, esperábamos que atacaran de noche por lo que su movimiento nos tomó a todos desprevenidos" – contestó Shouzo.

"¿Quieres decir que estamos indefensos?" – dije yo tratando de controlarme.

"No, descuida; por suerte Yahiko y yo logramos reforzar la casa esperando una jugada como ésta; sin embargo..." – se calló el guerrero.

"Sin embargo ¿qué?" – preguntó Kaoru.

"La ofensiva es a gran escala; hay muchos disparos y la gente corre como loca por todas partes; además, por lo que pude oír de los gritos hay incendios en toda la zona...Mucho me temo que nosotros no seamos el único blanco a destruir..." – dijo Shouzo más para sí mismo que para los que le escuchaban.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – inquirió Yahiko con un dejo de curiosidad.

"Es sólo una corazonada; este movimiento tiene dos implicaciones: una es que el ataque a toda la cuadra sea un medio de disfrazar la ofensiva contra nosotros; la otra es que toda esta ofensiva contra nosotros sea un distractor para ocultar el verdadero blanco" – respondió el cristiano.

"¿Y cuál sería ese verdadero blanco al cual te refieres?" – preguntó Sayo.

"No estoy seguro, pero imagino que es algo grande" – contestó Shouzo.

Por desgracia, no tuvimos tiempo de disertar más sobre el particular pues la ofensiva enemiga contra la casa se había recrudecido y era evidente que ya habían empezado a utilizar armas de fuego y objetos contundentes para tratar de abrirse paso al interior de la residencia. En ese momento decidimos que lo mejor era prepararnos para hacerles frente mientras poseíamos la ventaja de la protección de la estructura; Sayo le pidió a Shouzo que trajera todos los rifles de su hermano pues con las espadas no podríamos causarles mayor daño desde nuestra posición y el cristiano fue sin demora a ejecutar el pedido. Minutos después ya traía varios consigo y nos daba instrucciones sobre cómo íbamos a actuar llegado el caso de que los enemigos penetraran la casa; por suerte él y Sayo nos habían enseñado a cargarlas y usarlas previendo una situación como ésta.

Por desgracia, Kaoru y yo no pudimos dominar bien los rifles y sólo aprendimos a cargarlos después de usados; Yahiko, sin embargo, demostró gran pericia en el manejo de dicha arma de fuego, lo cual hacía con cierta naturalidad y ello no dejó de alegrar a los cristianos pues era un tirador más y eso consistía un detalle importante para casos como el que ahora estábamos viviendo; cuando todos estuvimos listos decidimos ubicarnos en la habitación de Shougo pues desde ese punto podíamos dominar todos los accesos de la casa y podríamos brindar cierta resistencia en el caso de que los agresores entraran; claro que esto molestó un poco a Shouzo porque aquello significaba que había ido a buscar los rifles en vano. Amakusa había hecho ciertas modificaciones en el diseño original de la misma y ellas se debieron a la necesidad de convertirla en una mini fortaleza que fuera difícil de tomar. Imagino que fue pensando en ello que se decidió por una de las pocas casas de la cuadra que estaba construida en concreto aunque no fuese la más grande o la más lujosa; era evidente que ese material tenía una altísima resistencia y que no podía ser atravesado por balas ni mucho menos por espadas, ello sin mencionar que el fuego rara vez causaba un daño considerable a la estructura.

Unido a las bondades que ya tenía el inmueble, pude enterarme a través de Sayo, de que su hermano la mejoró para hacerla más segura; los cambios se reflejaron en puertas más gruesas y de hierro, así como rejas y portezuelas del mismo metal en las ventanas; por desgracia, dado el escaso tiempo con que contó para realizar las modificaciones, el cristiano no pudo hacer mucho más. Una vez que estuvimos en dicha habitación, Yahiko y Shouzo tomaron varios muebles y los colocaron en la entrada de la recámara a modo de barricada para poder protegerse de posibles disparos enemigos y tener una posición cómoda para abrir fuego; de más está decir que todos nos encontrábamos con los nervios de punta al escuchar los gritos y los golpes contra la casa, sin mencionar los disparos contra las puertas. Shouzo mencionó la suerte que teníamos debido a que el techo de la misma estaba reforzado con concreto siguiendo una moderna técnica europea, pues de otro modo ese lugar habría resultado un blanco fácil para abrirse paso al interior de la residencia. La verdad era que dadas las circunstancias íbamos a necesitar toneladas de suerte para lograr salir con vida de ese ataque...

_Misao..._

Por la posición del sol en el cielo podría decirse que estábamos a mediodía por lo que en pocas horas tendremos ya un día entero de esta persecución estéril; la verdad es que las tropas enemigas al parecer no se encontraban siguiendo ninguna estrategia y sólo huían producto del vuelco que dio la batalla en este frente; sin embargo, el General Yamagata se ha mostrado reacio a lanzar una ofensiva definitoria pues aún cree que Takashi tiene un as escondido y no logra precisar cuál es. Lo malo de todo esto es que no sólo nosotros nos estamos impacientando, los soldados ya están deseosos de emprender algún tipo de maniobra y la idea de caminar sin descanso por horas y horas no les ha caído muy bien por lo que a medida que transcurren el tiempo se hace más difícil mantener la disciplina en las filas; por suerte, Saito se ha encargado de lidiar con aquellos que fomentan el desorden y los ha mantenido a raya, pero dudo que podamos controlarlos por mucho más tiempo...

_Shouzo..._

Los golpes en las puertas y ventanas de la residencia continuaban sin parar; era evidente que tarde o temprano los agresores alcanzarían su objetivo y nuestra única posibilidad era causar un daño considerable en ese primer momento pues de ello dependería el camino que tomara la maniobra entera. Para tal fin era imperativo que Kaoru y Megumi cargaran lo más rápido posible los rifles para que esto, unido al número de los mismos, nos diera la posibilidad de disparar constantemente y sin pausas; en la habitación estaba la pólvora y demás elementos necesarios para recargar cada arma por lo que esta parte de la operación estaba cubierta. Sayo es una excelente tiradora y yo hago lo propio; durante nuestras travesías en barco y nuestras paradas a lo largo de Europa pudimos aprender a manejar las armas de fuego pues ello constituía un punto importante en nuestra instrucción con miras a ejecutar la estrategia que en aquel momento tenía Shougo en mente.

No obstante, el único punto débil en ese momento lo representaba Yahiko, a pesar de que en los entrenamientos había demostrado una pericia y una naturalidad hasta cierto punto sorprendentes, no podía dejarse de lado que lo que vivíamos ahora era real y que iba a ser necesario sesgar más de una vida; y, un momento de duda podía significar la diferencia entre una victoria y una pesadilla. Al principio quise hablar con el chico en lo referente a este tema pues su juventud era su peor enemigo en esos momentos, pero al final me abstuve pues estuve seguro que lejos de ayudarle le crearía una presión adicional que podría resultar contraproducente. No, lo mejor era que fuese él mismo quien librara esa batalla personal en su interior y que tomara sus propias decisiones; claro que, ese escenario no es de mi agrado pues una renuencia de su parte a abrir fuego representaría un tirador menos y dudo mucho que sólo dos personas puedan contener a una turba enardecida. Incluso es dudoso que tres lo logremos, pero siempre he dicho que si he de enfrentar la muerte debo hacerlo quemando todos mis cartuchos; si hay que enfrentar la derrota que sea porque a pesar de darlo todo no fue suficiente; al menos de ese modo se tiene ese consuelo. Triste es enfrentar el fracaso con la idea de que quizá la diferencia la representó algo que no se hizo, no se dijo o no se previó.

Dada la situación era evidente que la actitud que tomara el discípulo de Kaoru podía marcar una diferencia y era eso lo que me tenía un tanto nervioso; sin embargo, traté de mostrarme calmado y tranquilizar a los demás pues no podía permitir que el pánico se adueñara de la situación, eso podría ser fatal. Fue en ese momento que caí en cuenta de un detalle que no había analizado apropiadamente; la tarea de cargar las armas, cuya realización eficiente era crucial como ya dije, estaba a cargo de Megumi y Kaoru, quienes eran novatas y nunca se habían enfrentado a una situación parecida; si ellas entraban en shock producto del terror sería nuestro fin aún cuando Yahiko participara en la defensa de forma activa. Por ello me aboqué a la tarea de calmar a todos y darles ánimos para, de ese modo, tratar de evitar una situación mucho más precaria.

En ese momento se produjo lo que ya se esperaba; una de las puertas cedió y un grupo de soldados leales a Takashi irrumpió en la casa; a primera vista me pude dar cuenta que la cantidad no era tan grande como en un principio supuse aunque no dejaba de representar un número importante, dada mi posición era difícil precisar el número de personas que se hallaba fuera, pero pude observar claramente que a la residencia penetraron al menos 10 sujetos quienes se aprestaron a correr como salvajes en dirección a nosotros. De inmediato Sayo y yo abrimos fuego y dos de ellos cayeron al suelo sin vida, en seguida Megumi le pasó un rifle cargado a Sayo y Kaoru hizo lo propio conmigo, pero fue en ese instante que pude notar que uno de mis temores se había cumplido: _Yahiko no había disparado_.

En medio de la conmoción el chico se había quedado petrificado y sólo sostenía su arma con la mirada perdida; esto vino a corroborar que la impresión de la situación le trastornó de alguna forma y que su juventud se volteó en su contra. Por desgracia, no era el momento de hablarle o hacerle algo, la prioridad era tratar de que los sujetos no alcanzaran nuestra posición pues ello significaría el fin; Sayo y yo continuamos disparando y gracias a la distancia podíamos dar en el blanco sin mayor problema. Entonces algo pasó a nuestro favor; los sujetos restantes en lugar de avanzar retrocedieron corriendo y salieron del recinto; imagino que ellos jamás pensaron encontrar semejante defensa en la casa, tal vez imaginaban hallarnos desamparados y a su completa merced y por eso entraron sin precaución y en tropel. Evidentemente cuando se dieron cuenta de que caían como moscas decidieron volver y trazar una nueva estrategia dada las nuevas circunstancias; eso me alegró pues nos daba tiempo, aunque no sabía cuánto, pero tendría que ser suficiente para sacar al chico de ese trance y tranquilizar un poco a las mujeres quienes ya mostraban signos de pánico con la excepción de Sayo quien estaba con la mirada fija en la puerta y su rifle en mano sin dejar de apuntar.

"Vamos Yahiko despierta no puedes quedarte así" – le dije al tiempo que le tomaba por los hombros y le estremecía.

"Déjalo, Shouzo; es obvio que está en shock y no podrá sernos de ayuda ahora" – respondió Sayo sin dejar su posición al ver que el chico no reaccionaba a mis palabras.

"Por favor chico, no es momento para que nos hagas una escena. Siempre te ha molestado que te traten como niño, pues compórtate como un adulto" – le dije haciendo caso omiso a Sayo.

"¿Acaso...esto es...es ser hombre?. ¿Estar...aquí...matando personas...te...te...hace hombre?" – respondió el chico sin perder el vacío en su mirada.

"No me refiero a eso; lo que quiero decir es que las personas adultas son aquellas que le hacen frente a sus problemas. Los niños y los inmaduros sólo huyen ante los mismos. No siempre tendrás situaciones fáciles en la vida, también deberás vivir momentos duros; y, es en esos instantes cuando se separan niños de hombres; no porque la madurez te la dé el número de enemigos que mates, sino la forma en como enfrentes la situación. ¿Qué no ves que la vida de todos nosotros está en juego?, ¿No te das cuenta que si perdemos ahora no viviremos para ver nada más?. A mí me agrada tan poco como a ti todo esto, pero estoy consciente de que no hay otra salida _porque ellos no la desean_. Nosotros hicimos de todo para evitar que esto pasara y sin embargo está sucediendo, esa sociedad de degenerados sólo desea que reine el caos y si no los detenemos entonces será su triunfo; hasta el propio Kenshin tuvo que entrar en este juego infernal porque sabe lo que significaría para el país entero una victoria de esos sujetos. Ahora nosotros tenemos que poner nuestro granito de arena, no sólo para salvar nuestras vidas y para que cumplas tu promesa de proteger a las chicas, sino también para ayudar a los que sufren allá afuera. ¿Cómo pensabas honrar tu palabras en medio de una guerra?, ¿Con tu _Shinai_?. Pues bienvenido a la cruenta realidad de un conflicto bélico...Bien, ya dije lo que tenía que decir, lo demás queda por tu cuenta... – le dije a Yahiko manteniendo mis ojos fijos en los suyos – "Kaoru, Megumi ¿cómo se sienten?" – agregué acercándome a las dos.

"Descuida, podremos soportar esto; tenemos que hacerlo" – respondió Megumi.

"Ella tiene razón así que puedes estar tranquilo" – añadió Kaoru – "Escúchame Yahiko, Shouzo tiene razón y lo sabes; yo no puedo obligarte a ser valiente porque yo misma estoy aterrada, pero ambos sabemos que hay seres queridos que esperan vernos de nuevo con vida y hay personas que debemos ayudar...sólo haz lo que creas correcto y nadie te juzgará" – le dijo la maestra a su estudiante.

Fue en ese momento cuando los soldados lograron derribar la segunda entrada y por ello todos debimos callar; ahora teníamos a los enemigos completamente de frente y ello significaba más dificultades pues seríamos un blanco inmejorable para ellos; antes los sujetos entraban por el flanco derecho y tenían que moverse hacia el centro de la casa para poder tenernos a tiro mientras que nosotros los teníamos en la mira desde el instante de su ingreso. Entonces ocurrió algo que no habíamos previsto; los sujetos arrojaron varias bombas de humo al interior de la casa desde ambas puertas y momentos después nuestra visión se hallaba reducida considerablemente y el humo comenzaba a afectar nuestras vías respiratorias lo cual se evidenciaba en nuestra tos. Seguidamente los soldados entraron y esta vez lo hicieron con más cautela y abriendo fuego sin titubear; Sayo y yo prácticamente disparábamos a ciegas y pronto se hizo obvio que no llegaríamos a ningún lado de esa forma pues ellos estaban entrenados para atacar en situaciones como esa y nosotros apenas si veíamos esos artefactos por primera vez.

Sin embargo, traté de mantener la calma para ver si podía determinar el tamaño de nuestro enemigo, pero lo que percibí fue algo mucho peor; cuando me disponía a moverme para apuntar de nuevo pude escuchar el sonido de algo silbando en el aire y luego un shuriken se clavó en un mueble muy cerca de mi cara; aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: _ninjas_. Eso tornaba nuestra situación en una muy precaria pues las habilidades y velocidad de esos sujetos estaban más allá de nuestro alcance; al final sólo éramos tres mujeres, un niño y yo. Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo me acerqué a Sayo para advertirla, pero noté que ella ya lo había observado pues sus ojos estaban muy atentos a lo que sucedía enfrente; Kaoru y Megumi se habían retirado al otro extremo del cuarto y estaban muy asustadas, mientras que Yahiko seguía inmóvil. Darme cuenta de todo apenas me llevó unos segundos, pero me parecieron siglos; además, el ataque no se había producido y eso era lo que más temía pues en cualquier momento ellos iniciarían una embestida sin misericordia contra nosotros y necesitábamos hacer algo para detenerles o no la contaríamos...

_Sayo..._

Era evidente que la situación estaba cuesta arriba y si no hacíamos algo verdaderamente grande no saldríamos con vida de la casa; pero tenía que vivir, por mis sueños, por mi felicidad, por mi amor y por mi hermano; a pesar de las circunstancias no estaba dispuesta a ceder y por ello tomé una decisión...

****** Flash Back ******

"¿De verdad estás seguro de ir con el Coronel Yakamoto?" – le pregunté a Sano algo triste.

"_Hai_, no puedo dejar que los demás vayan a divertirse mientras yo me quedo acá sin hacer nada" – me respondió sonriendo.

"¿Es que no te puedes tomar nada en serio?" – le espeté alterada.

"No me malinterpretes; pero entiéndeme, no puedo dejar de luchar en esta batalla. Sabes bien que no es la primera vez que lo hago y ahora que la situación es tan precaria no puedo simplemente hacerme la vista gorda; además, Kenshin también irá y no puedo permitir que vaya solo y sabes a qué me refiero" – me respondió tomándome de la barbilla.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que...".

"No dejaré que me maten, ya verás que pronto todo esto habrá terminado y podremos vivir juntos y en paz como hemos soñado" – me dijo tapándome la boca con su dedo índice para luego besarme – "Bien, debo irme, pero antes necesito decirte algo importante".

"¿Eh?".

"Antes de venir para esta casa hablé con un viejo amigo mío, yo te conté sobre él, es Katsuhiro Tsukioka y él me dio varias granadas en caso de que las necesitase. Es obvio que si me voy con el ejército no las requeriré, pero tú sí puedes verte en la situación de tener que usarlas si se produce algún ataque a la casa; yo se las di a Shougo quien las colocó junto con las demás armas según me dijo. Sólo necesitas arrojarlas de modo que tengan un impacto en una pared o el suelo y ello generará una explosión, pero hazlo lejos de ti para que la misma no te alcance y sólo si no te queda de otra; no corras ese riesgo a menos que sea algo de vida o muerte. ¿Quedo claro?".

"Sí, descuida".

"Yo me cuidaré para volver a tu lado, pero cuando lo haga te quiero encontrar esperándome con vida así que prométeme que te vas a cuidar siempre".

"Te lo prometo, yo te esperaré con vida"

****** Fin del Flash Back ******

Realicé un disparo para cubrirme y salí directo a buscar los explosivos, por suerte yo los había localizado cuando Sanosuke se fue y ya sabía donde estaban por lo que fui directo a ellos y comencé una plegaria una vez que los tuve en mis manos porque estaba claro que necesitaríamos un poco de voluntad divina para sobrevivir a lo que pensaba hacer, pero era eso o dejarnos ejecutar por unos fanáticos así que no había opción. En ese instante se escucharon los gritos de guerra de esos desalmados indicando que su ofensiva se había iniciado así que ya era hora de pasar a la acción; Shouzo se percató de lo que pretendía hacer y por suerte no trató de disuadirme sino que tomó a Yahiko y se fue junto a Megumi y Kaoru para cubrirse y protegerse de lo que venía. Cuando pude ver que estaban listos respiré hondo y arrojé los explosivos que había tomado con todas mis fuerzas hacia el pasillo donde estaban los soldados enemigos, luego salté junto a los muchachos y lo demás fue el silencio...

_Misao..._

Ya el sol comenzaba su trayecto ancestral hacia el poniente lo cual indicaba que había transcurrido un día entero desde que esta caminata se inició; demás está decir que los ánimos estaban caldeados y que el mínimo roce ocasionaba riñas violentas; el mismo Saito poco a poco perdía el control de las tropas y era evidente que si algo no sucedía pronto el resultado sería el desastre. En esos momentos nos encontrábamos en un pequeño valle, a nuestro alrededor se divisaba un planicie que aún mantenía su calma siendo testigo mudo de lo que se estaba desarrollando en su superficie. La verdad era que toda la zona por la cual caminábamos estaba despejada; había muy pocos árboles o irregularidades de consideración en el terreno y eso no dejaba de alegrarme pues facilitaba las cosas a la hora de una confrontación; entonces una idea me llegó a la mente _¿Y si lo que deseaba Takashi y su gente era llegar a un bosque para usarlo a su favor?_, dada su precaria situación era algo lógico y así se lo hice saber a los demás quienes estuvieron meditando la posibilidad y al final tuvieron que reconocer que era muy probable; no obstante, aún faltaba por lo menos otro día de trayecto para llegar al bosque más cercano pues esa planicie tenía un extensión considerable por lo que acordamos esperar y si notábamos que en realidad ésa era la estrategia enemiga atacaríamos a las tropas rivales antes de permitirles el refugio.

La caminata continuaba y pronto nos vimos en la necesidad de emprender una pequeña subida para llegar a la cima de una de las pequeñas mesetas existentes en el lugar; cuando íbamos a mitad de la misma el líder del frente mandó a un pequeño grupo de soldados para que informaran de la situación en la cumbre pues las tropas se encontraban en un sitio nada favorable por si Takashi decidía atacarles; además, no podíamos subir a ciegas pues era necesario evitar una posible emboscada arriba amparada en la dificultad de ver las tropas enemigas dada la inclinación de la pendiente. Los combatientes pronto alcanzaron su objetivo y uno de ellos regresó corriendo a informar.

"General, usted no va a creer lo que vimos allá arriba" – dijo el soldado extremadamente nervioso.

"¿Acaso nos están esperando para el ataque?" – respondió el General.

"No es eso, de hecho es seguro que emprendamos el ascenso...es mejor que usted lo vea por sí mismo" – añadió el subordinado.

"Bien, emprendamos la marcha, ya deseo ver qué demonios es lo que está pasando" – ordenó el superior.

En realidad fue poco el tiempo que nos tomó completar el ascenso, pero necesitamos mucho más para digerir lo que se alzaba ante nuestros ojos; al llegar a la cima todos pudimos comprender el grado de agitación que tenía el soldado cuando procedió a informar la situación. Al ver el panorama todos comprendimos de qué se trataba la estrategia enemiga y la razón por la cual siempre marchábamos hacia el sur; la idea de Takashi era unir a sus dos frentes para la batalla final y ante nuestros ojos se alzaban ambos batallones uniéndose y formando un contingente de proporciones considerables a pesar de las bajas que les habíamos propinado kilómetros atrás. Incluso a lo lejos podíamos ver los estandartes de nuestro ejército lo cual indicaba que las tropas del frente del sur también habían sido atraídas al lugar; ni siquiera el General Yamagata podía ocultar su sorpresa pues jamás se esperaba tal movimiento de parte de su estratega rival y en sus ojos pude ver que en cierto modo se mostraba complacido; era como si le divirtiese tener que enfrentarse a una mente tan prodigiosa como la de Takashi.

"Vaya, pues ya ha quedado descubierta cuál era su estrategia; es muy probable que la formación propuesta por Shougo le causara bajas considerables a sus tropas en ese frente y unido a la situación comprometida que vivía en el este decidió unir a sus hombres para lanzarse en una embestida definitiva. Brillante, debo reconocer que es brillante; tanto que no lo previmos ni pudimos evitarlo" – dijo el General Yamagata.

"Yo no creo que sea tan buena; si analizamos bien la situación les tenemos rodeados; ellos se encuentran atrapados entre nuestras tropas" – agregó Saito.

"¿Eso crees?, ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?, ¿Quedarte donde estabas luego de perder tu artillería?. Él sabía que eso significaría la derrota completa y su inminente captura; además nuestra posición estaba sólida y necesitaba sacarnos de la misma, es por eso que decidió la retirada; lo mismo sucedió en el sur. Ahora, a pesar de que están rodeados, ellos tienen la ventaja en cuanto al terreno; si lo observas bien te podrás dar cuenta que el mismo dista mucho de ser plano; hay pequeños tumultos y grandes hondonadas que harán las veces de trincheras y eso les pone en una posición muy favorable a la hora de un ataque nuestro" – respondió el General.

"Él no podía saber que tendría esa ventaja" – dijo Aoshi.

"Es cierto, digamos que en su plan había un porcentaje ligado a la suerte y hasta ahora le está sonriendo" – contestó el General.

"Sin embargo esas irregularidades no sólo se ciñen al lugar que ocupan ellos, las mismas se extienden a lo largo de todo el terreno así que nosotros también podremos hacer uso de ellas" – comenté al fijarme más en el lugar.

"Tienes razón, entonces se podría decir que estamos parejos" – complementó Tokio.

"Sin mencionar que, a pesar de esta maniobra, nosotros seguimos con la ventaja numérica" – añadió Aoshi.

"Eso es relativo pues dadas las condiciones que tenemos ahora esa superioridad, que tampoco es enorme ni definitiva, no pesará mucho en el desenlace de todo esto" – comentó Saito.

"Bien Señores; ha llegado el momento que todos estábamos esperando desde que comenzó esta guerra. Nos encontramos en el momento decisivo; lo que emprenderemos ahora no es una batalla más; no es un punto más en todo este esquema; lo que nos disponemos a desarrollar es la batalla decisiva, _ha llegado la hora de saber quién será el vencedor, si ellos o nosotros_ – dijo el General con voz firme al dirigirse a las tropas.

"Bien, ya Takashi ha utilizado su carta escondida y es evidente que le ha sacado mucho provecho a la misma; ahora falta ver si la nuestra tiene el mismo peso decisivo en todo este conflicto" – pensó el superior mientras suspiraba sin dejar de ver a las tropas enemigas.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora?. ¿A qué carta se refirió el General Yamagata?. ¿Qué pasó en la residencia de los Amakusa?. ¿Qué nuevos eventos formarán parte de esta trama?. ¿A qué objetivo mayor se refería Shouzo?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, bueno, mi tasa de capítulos por mes ha descendido considerablemente desde mediados del año pasado, pero bueno eso tiene una explicación: _mi tesis_. Primero estaba trabajando la parte práctica y luego redactándola; en estos momentos ya estoy por defenderla para titularme y aproveché este pequeño lapso libre para concluir este cap que venía haciendo desde hacia varios meses, una página hoy, dos mañana y así iba; por suerte ya está concluido y me siento muy orgulloso del mismo. Además, no puedo dejar de mencionar lo que pasó entre el 10 y el 14 de Abril con el golpe y el contragolpe; no emitiré mi opinión pues no deseo usar este medio como tribuna política pues no soy político y siempre me he mantenido independiente en mi consciencia; pero esos hechos me afectaron y también impidieron que me concentrara en escribir, durante esas semanas subsiguientes acá el tema de todos los días era eso y no podía hacerse a un lado.

Si notan que en uno de los diálogos de Sayo hay una frase en cursiva no crean que fue un error; es sólo una cita de una canción del cantautor venezolano Alí Primera, la canción se llama "La Guerra del Petróleo" y trata sobre cómo los norteamericanos trataron en épocas pasadas de iniciar una guerra entre Colombia y Venezuela para apoderarse de nuestro petróleo. Debo decir que este cantante ya ha muerto y en vida fue activista del partido comunista; sin embargo, más allá de la política sus canciones tienen vigencia y su mensaje aún llega al pueblo. ¿Mi opinión?. Le respeto y le admiro, comparto muchos de sus mensajes, pero discrepo en otros tantos; el que puse en este capítulo evidentemente que está de acuerdo con mis ideas.

Otra cosa que debieron notar enseguida es la nueva forma en que está redactado este capítulo; pues bien no digo que sea original mía pues en libros de Agatha Christie ya la he visto (aunque no del mismo modo que acá); de hecho donde lo vi más parecido fue en un fan fic de Dragon Ball Z en inglés llamado The Machine y desde que lo vi quise ponerlo en práctica a ver qué tal me salía; pues para ello se debe dominar bien a los personajes a utilizar. Ojalá que haya sido de su completo agrado y espero sus comentarios al respecto.

¿Agradecimientos?. Pues primero a mi mamá quien es un gran apoyo en esos momentos donde más hace falta.

A Rosario, pues es una gran amiga y espero que esa amistad perdure y que el proyecto que tenemos entre manos cristalice y nos una aún más.

A Misao, por ser una gran socia y mejor amiga y aunque estamos muy ocupados por lo que casi ni vemos nuestros sites, he de decir que el cariño lejos de bajar ha aumentado.

A Christel, por ser una buena amiga y por apoyarme; ya pronto podré leer tu trabajo, tenme un poco más de paciencia.

A María (Kaoru Hino) y Beatriz, por su constante apoyo y por preocuparse por mí a raíz de los sucesos acontecidos en mi país.

A María Eugenia, por ser una gran amiga y por esa llamada que me alegró tanto.

A mis mosqueteras María Alejandra, Jessica e Iliana, por ser seres excepcionales.

Bueno, ya espero ponerme al día con los siguientes capítulos que les debo y paciencia que ya falta poco para el final; cada vez falta menos. Un saludo y gracias por mantenerme el apoyo en este tiempo de espera, se les quiere y les deseo lo mejor a todos. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	19. Dos Ases Bajo la Manga

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 19**

"Dos Ases Bajo la Manga"

El lugar estaba lleno de humo y un fuerte olor a pólvora inundaba cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, sin mencionar que ya las llamas se comenzaban a apoderar de la estructura; en el suelo del pasillo principal yacían unos cuerpos inertes y el silencio dominaba la escena sólo siendo retado por el murmullo del crepitar de las flamas. La explosión había sido muy fuerte, al extremo de que una de las pesadas puertas de la casa, que estaba en el suelo luego de ser derribada por los soldados enemigos, salió disparada hacia el exterior matando en el acto a más de 5 personas pertenecientes a la tropa invasora. Con vida sólo quedaban tres soldados quienes estaban en una de las puertas de entrada y fueron presa del pánico al ver el espectáculo que presentaba el interior de la residencia; todos los que habían entrado con el objeto de capturar a los habitantes de dicha construcción estaban inertes en el suelo con sus cuerpos horriblemente mutilados, la sangre bañaba las paredes e incluso el techo no había podido escapar la mortuoria presencia del líquido rojo.

El resto de la zona de Kyoto donde se encontraba el hogar de los Amakusa estaba prácticamente en llamas y los demás miembros de la tropa de asalto se hallaban camino a su siguiente objetivo pues el tiempo era crucial y se suponía que el contingente que habían dejado para controlar la casa de los cristianos era plenamente capaz de llevar a cabo su misión con éxito; sin embargo, el resultado de la empresa había sido muy distinto al que se suponía debía suceder. Sólo tres personas del grupo estaban con vida y sólo un milagro podría haber salvado de la muerte a los que habitaban el lugar; pero, a pesar de ello, los sujetos necesitaban estar seguros y por eso, sin tomar en cuenta el temor que sentían, se apresuraron a ingresar en la estructura. Una vez dentro tuvieron que contener el aliento para no gritar ante lo grotesco de la escena; los soldados se detuvieron para tratar de asimilar lo que veían e incluso uno de ellos comenzó a vomitar. Los otros continuaron su inspección y notaron lo evidente: _todos estaban muertos_; de hecho eran pocos los cuerpos que no estaban mutilados y era casi imposible pisar un lugar que no estuviera cubierto de sangre. No obstante, había un detalle más que verificar, era necesario corroborar el estado de los habitantes de la casa antes de marcharse y dar el informe definitivo; tal acción no fue muy difícil pues al hacer a un lado unos pocos pedazos de mobiliario y entrar en una de las habitaciones pudieron ver cinco cuerpos sin vida, los cuales pertenecían sin ninguna duda a los ocupantes del lugar. En ese momento, los sujetos comprendieron las consecuencias de lo que había pasado y lo que les sucedería a ellos una vez que reportaran el resultado de la maniobra...

"¡_Masaka_!. Esto no puede estar pasando; todo salió mal, la misión entera salió mal" - dijo el más joven de los soldados.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que nos harán en la base cuando se enteren de esto?" - respondió su compañero.

"Como mínimo nos ejecutarán por imbéciles" - añadió el tercero al incorporarse luego de vomitar.

"¿Saben una cosa?. Yo no pienso permitir que me mate un grupo de fanáticos por algo que ni siquiera es nuestra culpa" - acotó el primero.

"¿Ah sí?, ¿Y qué piensas hacer?" - preguntó el segundo.

"Sencillo, me iré de aquí ahora mismo y me esconderé hasta que todo pase, ya luego veré cómo me largo de este país" - contestó el más joven.

"¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es pensar en eso tal y como están las cosas?. Nos cazarán como animales hasta encontrarnos y liquidarnos por deserción y traición" - inquirió el tercero.

"Eso es preferible a ir a que me maten en la base; además, ¿quién dijo que nos perseguirán?. Mira todo esto, la casa está en llamas y hay montones de cadáveres en el suelo; cuando los demás regresen a ver qué fue lo que pasó, sólo encontrarán un montón de cenizas y cuerpos irreconocibles. Ni siquiera podrán decir cuántas personas murieron en el recinto así que por comodidad asumirán que todo el escuadrón murió junto con los habitantes" - respondió el primero.

"Tienes razón, nadie pensará que acá hubo sobrevivientes; esta es nuestra oportunidad de salir de todo esto. ¿Qué dices tú?. ¿Vienes también?" - agregó su compañero luego de meditar unos instantes.

"Cualquier cosa a una ejecución injusta; vamos, larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes" - sentenció el último.

Y sin mediar más palabras, los tres soldados huyeron del lugar a toda prisa pues ya no deseaban formar parte de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y no querían ser ejecutados por el desastroso resultado que había tenido la misión de captura.

Shougo y los demás ya habían pasado la impresión inicial provocada por el descubrimiento del plan de Takashi y se encontraban disertando sobre cuál sería el siguiente paso; el terreno donde se encontraban era de una extensión considerable y su irregularidad le hacía un lugar ideal para una batalla sobretodo si se estaba en la posición de las tropas _patriotas_. A lo lejos se podía divisar al ejército leal al Meiji por lo que pronto se hizo evidente que en el frente del este se había vivido algo muy similar aunque era imposible conocer los detalles sin establecer una comunicación entre ambos batallones. Las tropas enemigas estaban en calma lo cual hacía obvio que estaban diseñando estrategias para tratar de obtener la victoria en el combate final; porque, dadas las circunstancias, la siguiente batalla sería la decisiva y para ambos bandos era crucial tener un buen plan de entrada pues ello podría marcar la diferencia en los momentos finales.

"Bien, al menos ya se han acabado los misterios y las caminatas fatigantes" - dijo Sanosuke con algo de satisfacción en el rostro.

"Aunque este panorama dista mucho de ser mejor que el anterior" - señaló Omasu sin dejar de ver a las tropas rivales.

"Pues ya era hora de que entráramos a una etapa definitoria, esto de jugar al gato y al ratón no nos estaba llevando a ninguna parte" - añadió Misanagi.

"Entonces ha llegado el momento de tomar decisiones, los tiempos de pasividad han terminado" - comentó Shougo.

"Ya es hora de que esta matanza termine y que la paz regrese al país" - concluyó Kenshin.

"Y para ello hará falta mucho más que buenas intenciones" - acotó Soujiro sin su sonrisa en los labios.

"Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora?. Tenemos un batallón que dirigir y una batalla que librar" - preguntó la ninja menor.

"Lo primero es tratar de establecer comunicación con las tropas del este; si estamos aislados Takashi tendrá una gran ventaja pues nosotros no podremos coordinar ataques conjuntos en su contra" - acotó Himura.

"Tienes razón, es necesario poder estar en contacto con ellos" - complementó Shougo - "Takeda-san, Hiroshi-san inicien los preparativos para enviar un mensaje a las tropas del este; usen una vía que no pase por el campo de batalla y si es posible establezcan una ruta que no sea detectada por el enemigo, es crucial esto último; cuando tengan todo listo háganmelo saber para redactar la nota" - dijo Shougo a dos de los soldados encargados de manejar las palomas mensajeras.

"¿No crees que usar palomas mensajeras para coordinar una estrategia de combate será demasiado complicado?" - inquirió Misanagi con mucho escepticismo.

"No pretendo coordinar todo el ataque de esa forma; la idea es que acordemos un punto de partida y que luego cada batallón actúe a discreción" - respondió el cristiano.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Amakusa; además, es necesario saber qué noticias tienen los demás, tal vez sepan algo que nos sirva de ayuda" - añadió Kenshin.

"Comandante Himura, nos acaba de llegar un mensaje de las tropas del este" - dijo Takeda al llegar con los demás.

"Muy bien, puede retirarse" – dijo el Samurai una vez que recibió la nota de manos de su subalterno.

El guerrero tomó el papel en sus manos y sin más largas procedió a su lectura para que los demás se enteraran de su contenido.

_Queridos amigos y compañeros de batalla:_

_Antes que nada creo que es evidente destacar que las tropas de Takashi han empleado una estrategia similar en ambos frentes y es por ello que nos encontramos acá ahora; esto hace necesario que coordinemos las maniobras de la ofensiva pues ya hemos entrado en la fase decisiva de esta guerra y no podemos dejar lugar para los errores. Imagino que ya habrán pensado en ello y habrán llegado a la conclusión de que coordinar una batalla de esta magnitud a través de palomas mensajeras es imposible debido a la celeridad que se necesitaría en los mensajes y a que las tropas enemigas podrían cortar fácilmente ese modo de comunicación. Sin embargo, creo que es posible a través de esta vía trazar una pauta inicial para que luego cada frente trace sus propias estrategias. En función de ello me he tomado la libertad de preparar dicho plan inicial, el cual explicaré de inmediato: Como ya habrán observado el terreno presenta irregularidades significativas en toda su extensión y las mismas pueden ser usadas como trincheras; es cierto que ello le dará una ventaja a Takashi, pero también nos la dará a nosotros. Dividamos cada batallón en dos, que uno se quede como tropa de reserva en cada frente y el otro que use las trincheras para avanzar de una forma más segura hacia las tropas enemigas; de ese modo ellos tendrán una avanzada a ambos lados y necesariamente tendrán que dividir sus ya diezmadas fuerzas lo que nos dará algo de superioridad numérica aunque por el modo que se librará esta batalla no será de mucho peso pues esa diferencia no es muy grande; pero cualquier detalle que podamos usar a nuestro favor debe ser empleado pues eso podría significar mucho en el desenlace final de todo esto. Bien, este será el punto de partida y quedará en manos de cada frente, sus líderes y sus tropas llevarlo a cabo de la mejor manera para lograr la victoria y devolverle al país la paz que tanto anhela y que tanto deseamos todos. Como información adicional les digo que el grupo Sanada se ha aliado a nosotros y su ayuda fue vital en la victoria parcial que logramos en el frente del este además de una oportuna intervención del Maestro Hiko; imagino que Misanagi estará interesada en los detalles de dicha alianza, pero por limitación de tiempo no puedo darlos, espero que al final de todo esto tengamos tiempo de una buena charla en una apropiada ceremonia del té. Suerte a todos, que Kamisama y el Dios cristiano de Amakusa nos acompañen en estos tiempos cruciales para el país._

_General Yamagata Aritomo._

Todos escucharon con mucha atención mientras Kenshin leía con voz firme las palabras escritas por el General en cargo del frente del este y de toda la operación en sí; en ellas había un dejo de optimismo y otro de esperanzas que no pasaran desapercibidos entre los oyentes quienes se sintieron algo reconfortados al saber que era el propio Yamagata quien había asumido el mando porque su experiencia y conocimiento podrían ser vitales en la batalla que estaba por desarrollarse frente a ellos. Una vez que el guerrero terminó de leer el mensaje fue Shougo quien tomó la palabra.

"Vaya, al menos dejó un espacio para aquellos que tenemos una creencia religiosa diferente al budismo. Ya era hora".

"Misanagi, ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué los Sanada se han aliado a nosotros?. Pensé que ellos se mantendrían neutrales, ¿acaso hablaste con ellos antes de venir para acá?" – preguntó Omasu.

"Yo no tuve nada que ver en esa alianza; ahora de que existían motivos para que los Sanada estuvieran en contra de Takashi, pues los había. Ellos destruyeron nuestra anterior fortaleza y no tuvieron piedad para matar a muchos de los nuestros; imagino que Haita, Ren y los demás decidieron pasarle factura de esa forma" – respondió Misanagi sin mostrar emoción alguna.

"¿Qué opinas de la estrategia propuesta por Yamagata?" – inquirió Kenshin dirigiéndose hacia Amakusa.

"Creo que dadas las circunstancias es la mejor; no tenemos una mayoría definitoria como para lanzar una ofensiva a gran escala, además, el terreno no es regular y si podemos usarlo a nuestro favor no debemos dejar de hacerlo" – respondió el cristiano.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Shougo, Yamagata es un estratega de primer nivel; sus logros en la guerra de restauración son conocidos en todo el país y creo que debemos confiar en sus conocimientos en esta hora decisiva" – acotó Misanagi.

"Yo opino igual; es más, creo que debemos iniciar los preparativos para poner en práctica de inmediato dicha estrategia pues el tiempo es vital en estos momentos" – comentó Sanosuke.

"Dudo mucho que ellos inicien el ataque porque no están en posición para hacerlo así que por fuerza tendremos que ser nosotros quienes comencemos esta confrontación final" – añadió Soujiro con faz seria poco común en él.

"Entonces si todos estamos de acuerdo lo mejor será preparar todo de una vez" – concluyó Amakusa.

El cristiano fue junto con Kenshin y Misanagi a buscar a los subalternos inmediatos para transmitirles las nuevas órdenes e iniciar de una vez por todas la ofensiva; de común acuerdo decidieron tener todo listo, pero no atacar hasta que las tropas del este lo hicieran pues de un modo u otro era Yamagata quien estaba a cargo y no sería prudente pasar por encima de su autoridad en un momento tan crucial como el que vivían; una vez iniciado todo ya contarían con plena potestad en la toma de decisiones. Los preparativos no llevaron mucho tiempo pues los soldados estaban muy bien entrenados en ese tipo de maniobras a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia en combates reales pues hasta ahora sólo habían tenido que controlar focos pequeños de revueltas en distintos puntos de la geografía nipona; sin embargo, ahora debían afrontar una batalla con todas las de la ley contra un ejército tan preparado como el que ellos conformaban y eso era una especie de examen final para las personas integrantes de las filas leales al gobierno.

Con mucho esfuerzo y casi sin poder respirar debido al humo que estaba disperso por todo el lugar se puso en pie; miró a su alrededor y pudo observar que el panorama era aterrador, sangre por todas partes y cuerpos mutilados era lo que podía verse, sin mencionar las llamas que poco a poco se apoderaban del recinto. Esto último le alertó a buscar a los demás para tratar de salir lo antes posible de ese sitio pues de otro modo serían presas del fuego. Con algo de dificultad se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás y trató de ver si seguían con vida o si por el contrario habían perecido en esa maniobra tan arriesgada que acababa de realizar. La mujer pronto estuvo de rodillas frente a los demás y rogándole con todas sus fuerzas a su Dios cristiano comenzó a llamarles.

"Shouzo, Megumi, Kaoru, Yahiko, ¿pueden oírme?. Soy yo, Sayo. ¡Por favor, respondan!" – dijo la cristiana con mucha vehemencia.

No obstante, pasaron varios minutos y los demás no daban señales de haber sobrevivido; los que habían sido sus compañeros y amigos durante la estancia en la residencia en espera de los demás yacían inertes en el suelo. Sayo trató de ver si respiraban, pero el humo le imposibilitó tal acción por lo que buscó a tientas las muñecas de todos para ver si tenían o no pulso; su hermano le había enseñado algunas técnicas de primeros auxilios en caso de que alguno de sus seguidores tuviera un accidente no estando él cerca. En pocos instantes pudo ver que estaban vivos aunque inconscientes producto del shock de la explosión; por desgracia no era posible saber si tenían heridas o la gravedad de éstas hasta tanto salir del lugar y ello ya era arriesgado pues no sabía qué panorama encontraría en el exterior o si podría sacarlos a todos antes de que las llaman los alcanzaran tomando en cuenta que era la única que estaba en pie. Fue entonces cuando un quejido llamó su atención y pudo ver a Shouzo tratando de incorporarse.

"Ten cuidado, no te esfuerces demasiado que no sabemos qué tan afectado estás" – dijo Sayo al tiempo que le ayudaba a incorporarse.

"Descuida, creo que estoy bien; al menos no tengo ningún dolor extraño, aunque estaré seguro cuando salgamos de aquí" – respondió el cristiano.

"Espero puedas ayudarme a sacarlos; los demás están vivos, pero aún no recuperan el conocimiento y el fuego nos atrapará si no salimos pronto" – comentó Sayo.

"Eso creo que puede solventarse, Shougo tenía unas reservas de agua para contingencias como ésta. Creo que él sospechaba que nosotros seríamos blanco de un ataque y decidió tratar de tener la residencia lo más preparada posible, sólo espero que las llamas no hayan cerrado el paso hacia el almacén donde se encuentra la misma" – respondió Shouzo.

"¿No crees que sería mejor salir de aquí?, no veo la necesidad de salvar la casa a costa de arriesgar nuestras propias vidas y las de ellos; al final son sólo cosas materiales las que protegemos" – reclamó la mujer.

"Al contrario, intentar sacarlos a todos en el estado en que nos encontramos podría ser contraproducente pues las llamas no están lejos aunque por lo que veo aún pueden ser controladas. Detener el fuego ahora que es posible no sólo salvaría las cosas que quedan en la residencia sino que nos daría el tiempo necesario para salir de acá sin correr tantos riesgos; además no sabemos si afuera está peor que acá, por ello es mejor procurarnos un refugio acá adentro en caso de que en el exterior consigamos al enemigo" – respondió el cristiano.

"Creo que tienes razón, bien ve y busca los tambores con agua y trata de aplacar las llamas; yo por mientras veré qué panorama hay allá afuera en dado caso de que no puedas controlar el fuego y tengamos que salir apresurados. Por favor, no te esfuerces más de lo necesario, si no logras apagar el incendio nadie te reclamará nada, así que no te pongas en riesgo" – rogó Sayo.

"Descuida, no lo haré; pero tengo esperanzas en poder apagarlo pues las paredes y el techo no han servido de combustible para las llamas y han retrasado su propagación, más me preocupa el humo que se producirá una vez que comience a aplacar el fuego con el agua" – comentó Shouzo al tiempo que iba al almacén.

El discípulo de Amakusa se dirigió con cautela hacia el sitio donde estaban los tambores de agua para tratar de aplacar y apagar las llamas que estaban en la residencia; dicho fuego estaba focalizado en el pasillo principal y por fortuna para él no había penetrado ninguna de las habitaciones gracias a las puertas de las mismas, ello le daba bastantes esperanzas de poder controlar esa contingencia y ello les daría el tiempo y la tranquilidad necesarias para socorrer a los demás. En su búsqueda pudo notar que no estaba herido pues no tenía problemas para caminar ni para usar los brazos; además, cuando encontró el agua no tuvo inconvenientes en levantar los tambores para llevarlos a la zona afectada; sin embargo, si hubiera prestado más atención a los cuerpos de los soldados enemigos que yacían en el suelo habría notado que uno de ellos no estaba inmóvil...No necesitó tantos viajes de ida y vuelta en búsqueda del vital líquido como pensaba para resolver el problemas de las llamas; el cristiano ya había apagado incendios con anterioridad y sabía que si atacaba la raíz de las flamas en lugar de lanzar agua hacia la zona alta de las mismas, como hacía la mayoría de las personas, podría ahorrarse tiempo y esfuerzo. Una vez resuelta esa contingencia, Shouzo regresó a la habitación de Shougo para encontrarse con Sayo y saber qué estaba pasando afuera y decidir lo que iban a hacer; una vez que llegó allá pudo observar que Kaoru y Megumi estaban conscientes y que la doctora estaba revisando a Yahiko quien aún no había despertado. La esposa de Kenshin tampoco presentaba heridas de consideración y lo mismo sucedía con la señorita Takani; al parecer las heridas de todos se reducían a raspones y contusiones lo que no dejaba de alegrarle al cristiano a pesar de que el Samurai Myoujin no había recobrado la consciencia. Sayo también estaba en la habitación y fue ella quien le dirigió unas palabras.

"Al parecer afuera no hay peligro, por alguna razón los demás miembros de la tropa que atacó este sector de la ciudad se han retirado; aún así, hay incendios por todas partes y el caos domina todo el lugar por lo que tendremos que ir con cuidado si decidimos movernos de acá".

"Ya veo, al parecer tenía razón y todo esto no era más que un distractor para desviar la atención del verdadero objetivo del ataque...cómo quisiera saber cuál es, pero por ahora tenemos otras cosas en qué ocuparnos" – dijo el cristiano – "Kaoru-san, Megumi-san, ¿están ustedes bien?" – preguntó con voz firme.

"Pues hasta ahora creo que sí tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado" – respondió Kaoru con voz apagada.

"Pues yo no tengo más que heridas superficiales así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Lo que me sorprende es que hayas tomado todo esto de manera tan tranquila Kaoru, cuando desperté y te vi sin sentido una de las cosas que pensé fue que entrarías en shock una vez que despertaras" – añadió Megumi.

"A mí también me sorprende, pero con tantas cosas que han pasado creo que ya estoy comenzando a curarme de este tipo de impresiones...esta guerra acabará por endurecernos los corazones a todos y ya luego será imposible regresar al estado en que estábamos antes" – sentenció la maestra de kendo.

"Bueno, ahora lo que necesitamos es decidir qué hacer, ya luego habrá tiempo de sobra para disertar sobre las cicatrices que a todos nos dejará esto" – interrumpió Sayo.

"Lo mejor es salir de aquí cuanto antes porque el humo ya nos está afectando y mientras más tiempo pasemos será peor. Yo iré adelante para cerciorarme de que todo esté despejado" – resolvió Shouzo.

"Yo llevaré a Yahiko" – completó Megumi.

Kaoru y Sayo comenzaron a mirar la habitación tratando de buscar las armas que habían usado para ver si aún quedaban algunas en buenas condiciones pues no sabían si en el exterior iban a necesitar ese tipo de defensa y la idea de salir desamparadas no les agradaba; la doctora, por su parte, tomó a Yahiko en brazos y se dispuso a salir del recinto pues estaba comenzando a toser producto del humo. En ese instante, la señorita Takani pudo ver una figura de pie en la puerta y de inmediato supo que no era un conocido por lo que intentó gritar; no obstante, su voz se vio ahogada por un disparo de mosquete al que segundos después siguió otro. El soldado enemigo se desplomó al suelo y Sayo, quien le había disparado al sujeto con un rifle que había encontrado entre los escombros, corrió en ayuda de Megumi y de Shouzo, quien de un salto se había interpuesto en la trayectoria de la bala disparada por el desconocido para luego caer al suelo y quedar completamente inmóvil...

Takashi, Klaudia, Melders y Katsuhiro se encontraban reunidos en una tienda de campaña trazando la estrategia que emplearían sus tropas en la batalla decisiva; era evidente que dadas las circunstancias estaban relativamente parejos y ello no dejaba de ser un triunfo para los patriotas porque algún tiempo antes estaban a punto de ser aniquilados por las tropas Meiji; sin embargo, estaban lejos de considerarse vencedores, aún necesitaban de un buen plan y algo de suerte para contener la ofensiva que sus enemigos iniciarían en cualquier momento.

"Creo que lo mejor sería lanzar a un pequeño contingente en una ofensiva para tratar de diezmar los frentes Meiji, es necesario que aprovechemos la ventaja de que sus tropas están divididas con nosotros de por medio" – sugirió Melders.

"No es mala idea, pero no creo que tengamos suficientes hombres para realizar esa maniobra con éxito y mantener nuestra posición de retaguardia fortalecida; además, estas hondonadas e irregularidades del terreno no favorecen en nada un ataque frontal contra ninguno de los dos bandos" – comentó Katsuhiro.

"Entonces ¿nos quedaremos acá a esperar que vengan a matarnos?" – inquirió Klaudia.

"No, la estrategia de Melders es buena, pero tiene la limitación de la cual habló Katsuhiro por lo que no podemos aplicarla. Ahora bien, lo que podemos hacer es una especie de combinación entre la idea sugerida por nuestro amigo alemán y la criticada por Klaudia. Tomaremos mil hombres y los dividiremos en dos grupos de quinientos soldados cada uno, los cuales apostaremos a cada lado de nuestra armada principal para que nos sirvan de escudo y eliminen a la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles minimizando nuestras bajas. Esa misión no es suicida porque estos dos pequeños pelotones podrán usar las trincheras naturales del terreno para ubicarse en una posición inmejorable a la hora de repeler el ataque enemigo, los demás formaremos parte del batallón de reserva y de acuerdo a como se vayan desarrollando las acciones daremos apoyo a los dos grupos primarios" – añadió Takashi – "Eso sí, antes de que todo esto comience debo advertirles a algo: por las condiciones en las que estamos ambos ejércitos y lo que se juega en esta victoria, esta batalla será la más sanguinaria y cruel de todas; así que será vital mantener la moral de las tropas en todo momento pues ello podría ser la diferencia, no lo olviden" – completó el ex Daimío.

"_Wakarimasu_" – respondieron los tres al unísono.

"Bien, entonces alisten todo porque los Meiji atacarán en cualquier momento" – ordenó el líder de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro.

Aoshi, Misao, Seijuro, Saito y Tokio estaban atentos a lo que aconteciera en el campo de batalla; los soldados se encontraban a la expectativa y todos deseaban que la orden de iniciar el ataque se diera de una vez por todas para liberar la tremenda tensión que se había apoderado de los miembros del frente del este. El General Yamagata ya había comentado su estrategia y sólo necesitaba ponerla en marcha pues el inicio de todo recaía en sus manos; pues, aunque no lo especificó en su carta, era obvio que los líderes del sur respetarían su jerarquía y le darían la potestad de la avanzada inicial para luego acompañar la ofensiva. No obstante, cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerlo Haita se le acercó y ambos iniciaron una charla que para todos estaba siendo eterna aunque no tenían más de cinco minutos en la conversación. Finalmente el líder Sanada se retiró junto a los suyos para tomar parte en la formación preparada y el comandante de ese frente lanzó el comando tan ansiado. Un grito sonoro proferido por incontables almas pareció emerger de las entrañas de la tierra y segundos después ya se podían escuchar las innumerables detonaciones, las cuales indicaban sólo una cosa: _el combate final había empezado_.

Kenshin y los demás al ver el inicio de la ofensiva por parte de las tropas provenientes del este pusieron en marcha a sus soldados para atacar el otro lado del ejército de Takashi, el cual sólo contaba con 4500 de los 8500 hombres que iniciaron el ataque contra la antigua capital del país, sus bajas habían sido considerables y ello les había llevado a la retirada estratégica ordenada por su máximo líder para reunir sus dos frentes y reagruparse antes de la batalla final. La armada leal al Meiji, por su parte, sólo había sufrido mil bajas en el enfrentamiento inicial, por lo que ahora contaba con 5000 hombres bien armados y entrenados, además de tener de su parte a todos los miembros restantes del grupo ninja Sanada, los cuales no dejaban se ser una valiosa ayuda. Las trincheras pronto comenzaron a jugar un papel fundamental en el desarrollo de la confrontación pues las tropas patriotas se valieron de ellas para crear una especie de comando de choque a cada lado de su pelotón principal y las bajas en los Meiji comenzaron a sentirse pues eran ellos los que estaban haciendo el gasto de avanzar y en esos trayectos fuera de las trincheras eran blanco fácil para los rifles enemigos. En cuestión de minutos el campo ya comenzaba a proferir un fuerte olor a muerte y los cuerpos de ambos bandos caían por doquier, pues a pesar de que las trincheras usadas por los fieles a Takashi eran ideales para cubrirse de las balas enemigas, representaban un blanco cómodo para las granadas y cañones del ejército leal al gobierno. Evidentemente que la pérdida de casi toda la artillería de los patriotas en manos de los Sanada en el enfrentamiento inicial le estaba pasando factura al ex Daimío; eso sin mencionar que el mencionado grupo ninja ya estaba causando problemas en el grupo apostado para detener a las tropas provenientes del este. Pronto se hizo notorio que si el líder del ejército contrario al Meiji no hacía algo su derrota sería inevitable porque los grupos primarios que apostó no estaban cumpliendo con su misión de evitar el avance de las tropas enemigas y causarle el mayor número de bajas posible.

Shougo y Misanagi estaban complacidos del rumbo que estaban tomando las acciones pues sus tropas estaban dominando la batalla y las bajas no estaban siendo de consideración; sin embargo, ellos no contaban con una maniobra que Takashi estaba reservando para una situación como aquella. Minutos después los soldados leales al gobierno comenzaron a caer de formas misteriosas, los mismos era heridos sin que pudieran ver a su agresor e incluso los mismos miembros del grupo Sanada estaban desconcertados; pronto la noticia llegó hasta los líderes de cada uno de los frentes y fue entonces cuando la causa de tan inexplicable cambio de circunstancias salió a la luz.

"¡_Masaka_!. No entiendo qué es lo que puede estar pasando; imagino que la causa de todo se reduce a una tropa de élite empleada por Takashi y la cual no había usado antes en nuestra contra" – comentó Shougo algo incrédulo.

Kenshin iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento todos se vieron sorprendidos por la llegada de varios murciélagos al lugar donde ellos se encontraban; la única persona que estaba impávida era Misanagi aunque algo de sorpresa había en su rostro.

"Descuiden, ellos no les harán daño, son aliados de los Sanada y los usamos para comunicarnos. Al parecer Vacuum está en el otro frente" – dijo la ninja mayor.

"¿Acaso traen mensajes atados a sus patas?" – preguntó Sanosuke.

"Ese guerrero Vacuum los empleaba para desorientar a su oponente en la batalla, pero no recuerdo si los usó para comunicarse" – añadió Himura.

"El sistema de comunicación es mucho más complejo de lo que pudieran pensar" – explicó Misanagi.

Acto seguido escuchó detenidamente el murmullo que producían aquellos mamíferos alados y en pocos instantes ya estaba enterada del mensaje que su ex subalterno le había enviado.

"Al parecer los últimos ataques sin rastro de las tropas de Takashi están siendo realizados por un comando elitesco de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro. Haita y Ren han oído hablar sobre ellos y al parecer se hacen llamar 'Los Guerreros de las Sombras', pero fuera de eso no saben nada más, ni cuántos son, qué habilidades poseen o por qué están aliados a Takashi" – explicó la ex líder del grupo Sanada.

"Vaya, es sorprendente la forma en que puedes entender a esos animales y la manera en que los Sanada los han domesticado para su beneficio" – dijo Shougo – "Pero ahora necesitamos hacernos cargo de esta nueva contingencia...amigos, creo que ha llegado la hora de intervenir en esta batalla, es obvio que los soldados bajo nuestro mando no han podido hacer nada en contra de este grupo por lo que nos toca a nosotros neutralizarlos y tratar de averiguar algo más de su naturaleza" – añadió el cristiano.

"Tienes razón, ya es tiempo de que luchemos en esta confrontación" – comentó Kenshin con resignación en su voz.

"Yo esperaba no tener que hacerlo pues estábamos ganando, pero dado el estado en que están las cosas, creo que es lo más lógico" – completó Sanosuke.

"Opino igual así que debemos ponernos en marcha para alcanzar al grupo primario lo más pronto posible, de otro modo no habrá nada que defender" – dijo Soujiro.

"Bien, vayamos de una vez, yo le avisaré a Vacuum y los demás que hemos decidido intervenir y les pediré a los líderes de aquel frente que también lo hagan" – concluyó Misanagi.

"¿Iras en ese estado?" – le preguntó Soujiro a Omasu.

"_Hai_, no me perderé el combate, nunca he sido cobarde; además, es sólo un rasguño así que no tienes de qué preocuparte" – contestó la ninja menor – "Además, tú me cuidarás, ¿verdad?" – preguntó sonriendo la miembro de los Onniwa Banshu.

"Eh...este...pues sí, eso haré" – respondió el Samurai con una risa sincera.

"Entonces no se diga más, partamos de una vez" – ordenó la ninja.

La doctora Megumi estaba desesperada, unos instantes antes estaba en la mira de uno de los sujetos enemigos quien al parecer había sobrevivido también a la explosión y justo cuando pensaba que moriría fue salvada por ese ser, por esa persona que le hacía sentir cosas que creía olvidadas, esa alma que le estaba devolviendo la ilusión y que ahora yacía en el suelo inerte. Él había dado su vida por ella, a él no le importó nada sino protegerla y eso era lo que más tenía afectada a la señorita Takani, más aún cuando luego de aquel beso ella sólo se alejó en lugar de entregarse a lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no era el momento de lamentos ni de redefinir posiciones, ahora lo único importante era salvar la vida de Shouzo, ella debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo y mirando su rostro juró que lo haría; deseaba darse la oportunidad de estar a su lado y quería que él viviera para poder agradecerle el enorme sacrificio que había hecho por alguien que no lo merecía debido a la forma en que le había tratado. La mujer se arrodilló ante el cuerpo del cristiano y comenzó a palpar en busca de la herida porque evidentemente debía haber una, a menos que el soldado hubiese fallado, pero de haber pasado eso Shouzo no estaría inconsciente. No le tomó mucho tiempo sentir el cálido líquido que emanaba del cuerpo del guerrero y fue entonces cuando el terror en todo su esplendor se apoderó de ella; antes albergaba la esperanza de que el sujeto hubiera errado el tiro o de que la herida hubiera sido sólo un rasguño, pero al ver que de uno de los costados de esa persona estaba emanando sangre se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación: _la vida de Shouzo estaba en verdadero peligro_.

Kaoru y Sayo también se percataron de la difícil situación al ver el rostro de la otra mujer; evidentemente las cosas habían cambiado y ahora eran ellas quienes debían proteger y salvar la vida de la persona que estaba cuidándolas. Eran momentos de decisiones rápidas y no había lugar ni para la duda ni para el error, cualquier detalle podría significar la muerte del cristiano y todas lo tenían claro; además, Yahiko seguía inconsciente por lo que más que ser parte de la solución era parte del problema. Fue entonces cuando la cristiana se decidió a tomar las riendas de todo y de inmediato trazó una plan a seguir; Kaoru llevaría a Yahiko mientras que Megumi tomaría a Shouzo porque era imperativo que salieran del lugar o el humo se convertiría en factor mortal además la escasa visibilidad impedía saber la naturaleza real de la herida de Shouzo además de no permitirle a Megumi que le atendiera. La cristiana mandó a todos a salir y ella se quedó al final pues necesitaba tomar al menos dos rifles y todas las municiones que estuvieran a mano para proteger al grupo en caso de que afuera tuvieran problemas; a pesar de que era la primera vez que había disparado en contra de otras personas sabía que no era el momento de lamentaciones ni de arrepentimientos; era la vida de ella y los suyos o la de personas inescrupulosas dispuestas a las peores bajezas con tal de lograr sus cometidos por lo que la decisión no era tan complicada para ello como pudiera parecerle a un tercero. Una vez que la mujer consiguió lo que buscaba salió y se encontró con los demás quienes le informaron que no había soldados enemigos cerca y que necesitaban ir lo más pronto posible a un lugar donde pudieran atender a Shouzo.

"No nos queda otra salida que intentar llegar al Hospital" – dijo Megumi.

"No creo que sea buena idea, tal y como están las cosas es muy posible que ese lugar haya sido atacado; cualquier entidad que represente al gobierno no es un lugar seguro para nosotros en estos momentos y menos cuando tenemos a un herido y a una persona inconsciente" – respondió Sayo.

"¿A dónde vamos entonces?" – preguntó Kaoru.

"Creo que lo mejor es ir al Aoia, los Onniwa Banshu ya han regresado sólo que no lo han abierto al público para hacerles creer a todos que aún está en remodelación. De ese modo llevan a que la gente a que piense que está deshabitado y el grupo se protege de posibles ataques enemigos, al menos por ahora" – respondió la cristiana.

"¡Pues vayamos de una buena vez, aquí parados perdemos tiempo valioso!" – indicó Megumi con mucha vehemencia.

Las tres emprendieron la carrera hasta la base de los Onniwa Banshu, en su recorrido muy pronto pudieron notar que la ciudad estaba siendo presa de incendios, pero no tanto como sospecharon en un principio; al parecer los mismos estaban focalizados en los alrededores del sitio en donde vivían lo que venía en cierto modo a confirmar las sospechas del herido de que ese ataque era sólo un distractor para algo más grande y esto reforzaba la tesis de Sayo de que cualquier dependencia del gobierno no era sitio seguro en esos momentos. La zona de la ciudad por la que iban estaban en relativa calma y sólo se veía a la gente desesperada al enterarse de lo que ocurría a escasos metros de donde se hallaban. El Aoia no quedaba lejos de la residencia de los Amakusa, pero para Megumi el trayecto se hacía interminable, con tanta desesperación no había podido ver la herida de Shouzo y la doctora sabía que cada minuto que pasaba le restaba posibilidades de vida al cristiano, sin mencionar que cada instante transcurrido le oprimía más el corazón a la mujer. Kaoru iba en silencio levando a Yahiko en brazos, pero sin aminorar la marcha porque también estaba preocupada por el estado del guerrero, además ya estaba comenzando a inquietarle el que su pupilo no despertara pues eso no indicaba nada bueno; Sayo, por su parte, iba al frente con un rifle cargado en cada mano, la cristiana no tenía intenciones de permitir que algo o alguien les retrasara y su cara lo reflejaba; de hecho, la gente al verla se alejaba pues lo que menos deseaban en esos días era un lío con alguien armado.

Luego de correr unos minutos más las tres llegaron muy cerca del Aoia, pero en ese momento la cristiana se detuvo; la mujer sabía que tenía que evitar en lo posible que alguien les viera entrar al restaurante porque ello podría delatar que los Onniwa Banshu ya habían reanudado operaciones en su base, fue por eso que les dijo a los demás que pararan, la idea era caminar por esa calle lo más naturalmente posible y cuando vieran la primera oportunidad entrar al lugar. Así lo hicieron y para suerte de todos no había casi nadie en esa zona, de hecho las únicas dos personas que estaban eran una pareja que pronto cruzó en una esquina perdiéndose de vista; en ese momento, las tres féminas entraron sin mayor problema porque la puerta que daba al exterior estaba abierta. Okina había ideado esa estrategia, dejar dicha puerta abierta para que los curiosos pasaran y vieran que el sitio seguía en ruinas, lo que reforzaba la fachada; la verdadera entrada al centro de operaciones estaba bien oculta entre los escombros; y, si aparecían vagabundos intentando dormir allí dentro o usar ese sitio como casa siempre surgían los útiles perros callejeros a espantarlos, los cuales no eran más que canes muy bien entrenados por el grupo ninja. Una vez dentro, en la parte que seguía en ruinas, Sayo comenzó a buscar la entrada real pues Okon le había indicado su ubicación cuando fue a visitarla y fue ella quien la puso al tanto de lo que había hecho el grupo Onni. No le costó mucho trabajo dar con el sitio pues la ninja había sido muy precisa en la explicación e instantes después, todos se hallaban ante unas escaleras que bajaban; las tres mujeres descendieron con cuidado guiadas por la cristiana quien había tomado una antorcha de la pared para marcar el camino en medio de la oscuridad reinante. Finalmente se encontraron en una especie de salón y de inmediato un rostro conocido se les acercó.

"Sabíamos que vendrían hasta acá; nuestras fuentes nos indicaron que miembros de las fuerzas de Takashi atacaron la residencia Amakusa y gran parte de la zona donde la misma está ubicada causando muchos incendios; además, les vimos entrar. Ahora es nuestro turno de responderles la hospitalidad que tiempo atrás nos mostraron" – les dijo Okon con voz formal – "¡Pero por Kamisama, la situación es más grave de lo que pensamos!. Vamos vengan, los demás les están esperando, de inmediato informaré que hay dos heridos para que sean atendidos cuanto antes, síganme" – pidió la ninja percatándose del estado de Shouzo y Yahiko.

Las tres mujeres partieron detrás de Okon un poco más tranquilas al estar en un sitio más seguro y con personas que pudieran protegerlas en caso de una contingencia mayor; además, ahora sabían que podrían dedicarse por entero a los muchachos y ellas no estaban dispuestas a dejarles continuar en ese estado por más tiempo.

La noche abrazaba todo el campo de batalla con su implacable negrura, su tristeza subliminal irradiaba el alma de todos los soldados y líderes combatientes llevándolos a recordar cuan lejos estaban de sus familias, a pensar que quizás nunca más regresarían a casa y a arrepentirse de haber ido a esa horrible guerra en primer lugar. Un viento frío se podía sentir por doquier, quizás para hacer juego con la desolación y muerte que podía mirarse en todo el terreno; las detonaciones no cesaban ni por un minuto y los gritos ahogados de dolor junto con el sonar del choque de metales eran los sonidos que le hacían juego. Tal y como Takashi había predicho, el combate era aún más sanguinario que el vivido en Nagoya y según muchos más cruento que cualquier batalla de la Guerra de Restauración; los bandos se profesaban un odio extremo y las vidas se sesgaban sin piedad ni compasión, no había dudas ni resentimiento a la hora de matar a otro ser humano y eso quizás daba un clima aún más frío porque se sentía directo en el corazón. Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás, la única forma de que aquella carnicería sin control se acabara era que uno de los dos bandos resultara vencedor, de otro modo, el salvajismo reinante en el lugar se extendería indefinidamente.

Las tropas leales al Meiji, quienes al inicio habían causado estragos en las defensas primarias del ejército patriota, ahora se veían presas del pánico porque una especie de fuerza invisible traía la muerte por donde pasaba. Soldados caían al suelo de forma inexplicable con heridas que parecían hechas por el mismo aire y visiones de sombras estaban sembrando el terror en los hombre leales al gobierno. Fue por hecho que los líderes de ambos frentes se dirigieron a la zona primaria de combate; era necesario explicarle a los soldados que esas muertes eran causadas por una tropa especial de la armada de Takashi, ocultando su naturaleza mística claro, y que ellos habían llegado a controlar esa amenaza. Misanagi le había avisado a Aoshi y los demás usando los murciélagos entrenados por Vacuum, quien estaba en la batalla junto con sus compañeros del grupo ninja Sanada, que era necesario intervenir porque de otro modo la derrota sería inminente y minutos después ya habían partido hacia su destino. En pocos minutos ya estaban en la zona primaria de fuego e instantes después ya habían ubicado a los luchadores de Takashi; la verdad era que los mismos poseían una velocidad y unas habilidades envidiables, pero tampoco eran invencibles; momentos luego ya todos les estaban haciendo frente y el número de bajas en las tropas leales al gobierno por esta causa cesó por completo, aunque era evidente que ese grupo de élite le había asestado un golpe muy fuerte a los Meiji, abonando el terreno para que las tropas hicieran el resto.

El General Yamagata se percató rápidamente del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas; al inicio el dominio de sus hombres era innegable, luego las tropas rivales al usar a ese escuadrón habían puesto la balanza a su favor y parecía que se encaminaban a la victoria y entonces intervinieron esos guerreros excepcionales, quienes fungían de líderes de ambos frentes, para equilibrar un poco la balanza. Ahora todo estaba en una especie de paridad endemoniada y no se vislumbraba un claro ganador, lo que ocasionaba el recrudecimiento del combate y la pérdida de muchas más vidas humanas; el alto militar sabía que si no ocurría algo y pronto, ambos ejércitos se aniquilarían mutuamente lo cual no le convenía a nadie. Aritomo esperaba que la estrategia propuesta por Shougo semanas atrás y ejecutada antes de que se iniciara la batalla de Nagoya fuese ese toque de sorpresa que terminara de romper el equilibrio y pusiera las cosas a su favor; de acuerdo a los informes recibidos durante los días sucesivos al inicio de dicho plan, el general pudo concluir que el mismo se estaba llevando a cabo con total éxito y eso le daba esperanzas. La propuesta del cristiano tenía enormes probabilidades de marcar la verdadera diferencia hacia el final de la guerra y dadas las circunstancias podría representar el golpe de gracia para el ejercito de Takashi, ahora lo que faltaba por ver era si esas tropas eran capaces de llegar a tiempo o no.

****** Flash Back ******

En el campamento cerca de la ciudad de Nagoya el coronel Yakamoto junto con quienes iban a ser los líderes de tropa y algunos militares discutía los planes a mediano plazo para detener a los hombres de Takashi; de pronto, se hizo un silencio y una figura harto conocida por todos apareció.

"He venido personalmente por dos razones, la primera es para saludar a viejos conocidos y desearles suerte y la segunda porque es imperativo trazar un plan de contingencia en el caso de que se pierda estaba batalla acá en Nagoya" – anunció el general Yamagata.

"La verdad es que no creo que podamos perder esta batalla, el ejército de patriota ha sufrido un revés que le ha costado muchos hombres y se encuentran en clara desventaja; incluso me atrevo a decir que este ataque terminará de una vez por todas con este conflicto" – respondió el coronel Yakamoto con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

"Admiro tu optimismo, pero tal y como están las cosas las precauciones nunca están de más; Takashi ha demostrado que no es alguien a tomar a la ligera y dudo mucho que no haya previsto un revés como el que le sucedió así que no debemos confiarnos en ningún momento. Bien, escucho sugerencias sobre una estrategia a emplear en el caso de perder esta batalla; casi todos los mejores guerreros del Japón así como muchos de sus más grandes estrategas militares están acá y será difícil reunirlos a todos luego porque muchos irán a batalla y otros tendremos que regresar a Kyoto para proteger a los miembros del gobierno. Si de acá no salé un plan de acción dudo mucho que lo encontremos en otra parte" – comentó Aritomo.

Todos se vieron las caras, la petición era bastante compleja y era difícil presentar una propuesta coherente en tan poco tiempo; por ello muchos prefirieron callar y otros preguntaron si era necesaria una respuesta inmediata o si podían luego enviar las sugerencias a Kyoto, pero ante esto último Yamagata fue muy claro, él no se iría de allí sin una solución definitiva.

"Les puedo informar que los gobiernos de Holanda e Inglaterra se han puesto de nuestra parte en este conflicto y de hecho mandaron varios barcos con tropas dispuestas a colaborar en la batalla, estas embarcaciones atracaron el Matsue y están a la espera de nuestras órdenes; imagino que eso les será útil a la hora de hacer sus propuestas" – añadió el general.

Muchos se preguntaban por qué él mismo no trazaba una plan, era conocido que Yamagata era una persona muy inteligente y un estratega militar de alto prestigio; sin embargo, la respuesta llegaba muy rápido: _el plan cualquiera que fuese necesitaba tener el consenso de todos los presentes_. En ese recinto, tal y como había dicho el general, se encontraban los hombres de mayor importancia en el ejército Meiji y trazar un plan sin la aprobación de ellos podría ser el desastre; de tener éxito era muy probable que el autor fuera excluido de las filas secreta y discretamente; y, de fracasar su muerte sería un hecho. Evidentemente, Yamagata se estaba cuidando las espaldas lo cual iba de acuerdo con su agudeza mental y su brillantez militar. Pero eso no le restaba dificultad a la petición sobretodo porque el tiempo jugaba en contra de todos; no obstante, una voz interrumpió el silencio del lugar.

"Yo creo tener un plan, si gustan puedo darlo a conocer y ustedes pueden adoptarlo o hacerle modificaciones" – dijo Shougo pasando al frente.

"Te escuchamos" – respondió Yamagata en medio de un mar de murmullos que desató la acción del cristiano.

"Bien, como todos sabemos Takashi está en control de casi toda la parte norte del país incluyendo la capital" – comenzó Shougo mientras todos escuchaban con atención y asentían – "Por muy buen estratega que él sea, Takashi siempre esperará una ofensiva proveniente desde acá, es decir, desde el sur, porque sin esa ayuda extranjera no tendríamos las tropas disponibles para lanzar un ataque desde el norte y recuperar el territorio ocupado; pues al contar con dicho apoyo se nos abre esa posibilidad, ¿por qué no mandamos esas tropas en barco hasta Akita y comenzamos un ataque desde el norte?. Cuando él vea nuestra avanzada desde el sur estará seguro de que no intentaremos nada más y es probable que baje la guardia por lo que no creo que sea tan difícil para los batallones extranjeros recuperar el territorio invadido y no sólo eso, en la medida que avancen y expulsen a los patriotas se acercarán a su retaguardia lo que podría ser decisivo a la hora de una hipotética batalla en las afueras de Kyoto" – finalizó el Samurai.

"Eso asumiendo que perdamos esta confrontación y nos veamos obligados a replegarnos y librar una batalla definitoria desde la propia ciudad de Kyoto, ¿no?" – complementó Yamagata.

"Sí, eso les daría tiempo a los extranjeros de llegar hasta la antigua capital y servirnos de apoyo" – respondió el cristiano.

"Me parece una sugerencia razonable, ¿qué opinan los demás?, ¿alguna sugerencia y/o acotación?" – inquirió el general.

"Yo no dejaría sólo en manos de extranjeros la recuperación del territorio ocupado; eso podría ser contraproducente para nosotros en una etapa post guerra pues nadie nos garantiza que ellos se irán y nos devolverán toda esa zona sin pedir nada a cambio y debemos recordar que Tokio es parte de ese territorio" – acotó Yakamoto.

"Estoy de acuerdo con esa acotación, para que eso sea seguro tendríamos que mandar tropas japonesas junto a ellos, de ese modo sea vería su participación en menor escala lo cual reduciría sus posibles exigencias futuras; y, al tener tropas leales al gobierno en el territorio recuperado será más difícil para los extranjeros la idea de una ocupación hostil" – completó uno de los estrategas presentes.

"Bien, eso ya le va dando forma al plan, ¿algo más?" – preguntó Yamagata.

"Para que esa estrategia tenga verdadero éxito nosotros deberemos estar en permanente contacto con esas tropas desde el mismo momento de su desembarco en Akita, una falla en las comunicaciones puede ser fatal" – añadió Kenshin.

"Tienes mucha razón, Himura; pero descuida, eso también es solucionable, el contacto se realizará a través de palomas mensajeras y para ellos necesitaríamos intérpretes nuestros con ellos, lo que nos daría la excusa perfecta de mandar tropas japonesas en dicha misión sin levantar suspicacias entre los generales extranjeros" – respondió el general.

La conversación luego se volvió más técnica, pero al final el plan propuesto por el cristiano, con las acotaciones de los demás, fue aceptado con la aprobación unánime de todos los presentes, quedando Yamagata como encargado de su ejecución, la cual inició pocos días después.

****** Fin del Flash Back ******

El general estaba ensimismado en sus recuerdos cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por uno de sus hombres quien se veía totalmente exhausto por la carrera que había tenido que dar, el alto militar le dirigió una mirada tranquila y le preguntó cuál era el motivo de su actitud y de su estado.

"General, he venido a informarle que las tropas provenientes de Akita ya están aquí y en pocos momentos estarán unidas al batallón de reserva a la espera de sus órdenes" – informó el soldado con la cara llena de felicidad.

"Perfecto, al parecer ese cristiano tuvo razón al final y ese plan será el peso que incline la balanza a nuestro favor" – dijo el general casi para sí mismo – "Bien, ve con los líderes que quedan acá y dales está orden: Una vez que las tropas de apoyo lleguen se creará un comando de asalto que constará de tres mil hombres de los cuales, mil doscientos cincuenta serán los integrantes del batallón de reserva de este frente y el restante será llenado por los soldados que vienen en apoyo; este comando estará listo para entrar en acción en espera de mi orden. Los demás soldados provenientes de Akita servirá como batallón de reserva hasta nuevo aviso" – informó el general con una visible sonrisa en sus labios.

El alto militar vio como el soldado se alejaba corriendo a cumplir la misión que le había sido encomendada y luego giró su cabeza para mirar el campo de batalla.

"Cuando estábamos en ventaja sacaste tu mejor as y enviaste a tu comando élite para poner las cosas en balance y en este punto yo juego mi as para inclinar la balanza a mi favor. Ahora quisiera saber mi querido Takashi, ¿qué estrategia usarás para salvarte de esto?, porque algo vas a hacer, de eso estoy completamente seguro" – dijo Yamagata para sí mismo.

El maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu estaba enfrascado en el combate contra uno de los integrantes de los llamados "Guerreros de las Sombras", era evidente que el sujeto tenía dotes extraordinarios y el guerrero se complació de tener una lucha digna de su altura. Seijuro estaba atento con la mirada enfocada en un punto del horizonte esperando que su enemigo atacara y en pocos momentos lo hizo, pero el maestro detuvo el golpe y contraatacó con enorme velocidad aunque sin resultados positivos ya que su sablazo sólo golpeó el aire, pero lo peor fue la mueca de dolor que tuvo Hiko cuando lanzó la estocada, era evidente que algo no andaba bien en él y sea lo que fuese ya estaba comenzando a afectarle en el combate pues su velocidad no era la misma de siempre y sus reflejos estaban cediendo; por desgracia, ninguno de sus compañeros se había percatado de aquello debido a que cada quien estaba enfrascado en su propia pelea y un descuido podía ser fatal en esa hora; además, el enorme ego y el gran orgullo del Samurai impedían que fuera él quien solicitara la ayuda, cualquier conducta parecida a eso significaba una deshonra y una muestra de debilidad para el poderoso luchador. Así que, a pesar de todo, el maestro siguió enfrascado en su confrontación contra ese adversario "invisible" sin prestarle atención a su estado o al pequeño camino de sangre que emanaba de alguna parte de su cuerpo y el cual poco a poco se hacía más notorio...

Takashi y los otros tres líderes del ejército patriota se encontraban con la mirada fija en el campo de batalla; cuando el ex Daimío lanzó a su comando élite al ataque todos pensaron que sería la maniobra definitiva, pero la intervención de Kenshin, Shougo y los demás había neutralizado dicha estrategia aunque no sin antes perder muchos soldados leales al gobierno lo cual equiparaba las fuerzas. Los cuatro ahora estaban enfrascados en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar una forma de mover la balanza de su lado y obtener la victoria definitiva. Victoria que significaría el logro de una de las metas trazadas y la obtención del control absoluto de la nación; los demás objetivos se irían logrando poco a poco, pero todo el proyecto de gobierno y de país que tenía la sociedad partía de dominar y derrocar a los Meiji. Todos se sentían tan cerca de saborear las mieles del éxito que la desesperación por encontrar una vía para ganar la batalla se estaba apoderando de ellos, sin mencionar el creciente temor que se alojaba en sus corazones de que fuera el enemigo quien rompiera la paridad primero. No obstante, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ninguno de los cuatro podía dar con una maniobra lo suficientemente contundente y segura para obtener la victoria y cada minuto que transcurría les desesperaba más lo que les impedía pensar con claridad; incluso, el propio Takashi no había escapado a esto y aunque se estaba esforzando al máximo no le encontraba solución al problema. Lo único que el ex Daimío atinó a maquinar fue una especie de plan de emergencia por si eran los Meiji los que inclinaban la balanza a su favor; y, aunque era una estrategia que tenía prevista de antemano para otro escenario, la misma podría serle útil para ganar tiempo y crear el suficiente caos, confusión e indecisión para retrasar cualquier acción en su contra y así tener más tiempo para poder pensar en algo que fuese más contundente; todo eso sin mencionar su plan de escape por si las cosas se ponían críticas.

Los mencionados líderes continuaban desesperados en sus cavilaciones cuando una visión que parecía sacada de sus peores pesadillas se presentó ante ellos; un contingente de hombres que a simple vista superaban los dos mil soldados estaba iniciando una ofensiva verdaderamente aplastante en contra de las tropas que estaban en la defensa primaria para detener los batallones Meiji que provenían del este; los cuatro se quedaron petrificados ante tal escena y la misma conclusión se formó en cada una de sus mentes: _la batalla estaba perdida_. La única explicación que Takashi le encontró a esas tropas de apoyo que sacaron los leales al gobierno fue que su idea de un ataque enemigo por el norte para recuperar los territorios conquistados por ellos y servir de apoyo en una batalla final por el control de Kyoto no estaba errada, lo cual no sólo significaba que la batalla actual se le había escapado de las manos sino que la sociedad había perdido su garantía de seguridad ante la derrota. El ex Daimío siempre pensó que en caso de que fueran vencidos, tendrían buena parte del país bajo su control incluyendo la ciudad capital y ello les daría fuerza a la hora de negociar los términos de la rendición, entre los cuales estaban la protección de sus vidas, el no juzgarles bajo ningún cargo y el permitirles la salida del país, de otro modo se convertirían en una especie de guerrilla luchando en contra del orden establecido, lo cual sabía que era algo indeseable para el actual régimen; pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas la situación en la que estaban era sumamente precaria, una derrota ya no sólo representaba la pérdida del control absoluto del país y la rendición, bajo estas nuevas circunstancias, la derrota significaba la ejecución sumaria por alta traición y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir; el futuro que había soñado con Klaudia era algo que no quería perder y en ese momento se juró que de alguna forma ambos saldrían vivos de todo aquello; fue en ese momento cuando tomó la palabra.

"Bien, creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo en que lo que acabamos de ver significa la derrota no sólo en esta batalla sino en toda la guerra; sin embargo, aún no es el final, todavía ellos no ven lo mejor de nosotros y se los vamos a demostrar" – sentenció Takashi con un fulgor tan imponente en sus ojos que les dio verdaderas esperanzas a los otros tres que estaban presentes.

_¿Qué intentará Takashi ahora que ha sido derrotado?. ¿Será este el fin de la Guerra?. ¿Será la conclusión de todo el derramamiento de sangre?. ¿La paz por fin regresará al país?. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Seijuro?. ¿Morirá Shouzo?. ¿Se recuperará Yahiko?. ¿Es este el triunfo definitivo de los Meiji?. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

Wow, al fin me salió este capítulo; lamento la demora, pero con la defensa de mi tesis, el papeleo del título y las entrevistas de trabajo no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir sino hasta ahora; lo bueno es que tendré al menos dos meses verdaderamente libres y me dedicaré a mis fan fics de lleno, a leer todo lo que tengo atrasado de muchos de ustedes, a poner en el aire la página de esta serie y a actualizar la otra. Gracias por la paciencia y espero que este capítulo sea de su completo agrado, a mí en lo particular me gustó mucho ^^.

Como verán ya las cosas se van resolviendo, los conflictos se acercan a su fin y el final de esta historia ya se ve a la vuelta de la esquina; sin embargo, todo lector de Agatha Christie (me incluyo en esa larga lista) sabe que cuando el final está cerca es cuando suceden las cosas más inesperadas y no creo que esta historia rompa esa línea je, je, así que no crean que ya han visto todo o que el conflicto terminará tan fácil; aún hay detalles por ver y situaciones que definir, así que estén atentos a lo que ocurrirá y esperen cualquier cosa ^^.

No hay mucho más que decir, je, je excepto que ya soy Ingeniero de Petróleo VIVA!. Bastante que me esforcé y estoy muy contento de haber logrado la meta, ahora vendrán tiempos mejores.

Agradecimientos a mi mamá por su eterno apoyo, a mi abuela Fanny, mi abuela Carmen y mi tía Eneida por su colaboración ahora que no tengo trabajo.

A Misao (la chica de Cancun) por sus palabras sobre mis fics.

A Kenssan por su apoyo hacia la page que en cierto modo le hace competencia jejejejeje.

A Jessica quien a pesar de algunas cosas es una muy buena persona.

A María Antonieta por ser siempre una amiga fiel.

A Charlene por sus palabras de aliento.

A Luis Alfredo por ser siempre un buen amigo.

A Marisol por servirme de guía.

A Asuka por tenderme una mano ahora que la necesité.

A Amilcar por no abandonar a los amigos en crisis.

A Christel por ser tan especial y apoyarme siempre.

A Sakura (Beatriz) por todo el apoyo que me ha dado.

A todos los que de una u otra forma contribuyeron a que este capítulo sea hoy una realidad. Espero tener listo los que faltan que no son muchos. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	20. Comienzas las Despedidas

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 20**

"Comienzan las Despedidas"

Megumi se encontraba observando al guerrero que momentos antes le había salvado la vida a riesgo de la suya propia; la doctora aún recordaba toda la tensión vivida desde el momento en que salieron de la residencia de los Amakusa hasta la llegada al Aoia, unido a los minutos que parecieron eternos en los cuales se alistaba todo para revisar a Shouzo apropiadamente. La señorita Takani aún podía sentir el alivio que llegó cuando se dio cuenta de que la bala si bien había impactado en uno de los costados del cristiano no había tocado ningún órgano vital porque una de las costillas del guerrero había servido de escudo protector aunque se rompió un poco en el intento; sin embrago, había cumplido la misión de impedir que la bala penetrara. A la mujer no le costó mucho trabajo detener la hemorragia producida, y fue una suerte que la misma no fuera de tanta importancia como creyó al principio. Acto seguido, vendó al hombre para ayudarle en su recuperación pues la misma sería lenta debido a la fisura y a la sangre que había perdido. Y allí estaba ella, mirando a esa persona, tratando de meterse en sus pensamientos e indagar los motivos que tuvo para ayudarla; además, estaba ese beso que le había robado, ese roce de labios que la hizo sentir verdaderamente mujer y que por sus dudas no había podido aprovechar al máximo. Ahora sólo deseaba que él despertara de ese sueño que trataba de robárselo con toda la impunidad de la cual goza el destino y que la mirara de nuevo a los ojos, pues sólo así estaría segura del sentimiento que se había formado en su ser y sólo en ese momento daría el siguiente paso para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ese luchador que había sembrado de forma verdadera la semilla del amor en su corazón.

"Tú te vas a recuperar, ya lo verás, no dejaré que mueras, no después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, eres una gran persona y mereces vivir para seguir ayudando a los demás y tienes que vivir porque... porque deseo que mi futuro esté a tu lado, espero me puedas perdonar por haberme dado cuenta ahora y no antes" - le susurró la doctora a los oídos del guerrero.

Okina, Okon y los demás miembros de los Onniwa Banshu que no se encontraban patrullando estaban reunidos en una de las salas principales de la base junto a Kaoru, Sayo y Yahiko quien ya había recuperado la consciencia y había sido puesto al tanto de todo; la situación en la antigua capital se estaba tornando crítica y no se habían recibido noticias de la batalla que se estaba librando a escasos kilómetros del lugar dónde se hallaban. La tropa de hombres de Takashi que estaba llevando a cabo los incendios estratégicos, los cuales ahora abarcaban una buena parte de Kyoto, estaba muy bien organizada y ello aunado al factor sorpresa que habían empleado hacía imposible que los Onni lograran controlar la situación por lo que lo más sensato era proteger la zona cercana al Aoia que aún no había sido atacada, quizás debido a que todos pensaban que el grupo ninja operaba desde otro lugar, y resguardar el cuartel sin descuidar las comunicaciones para servirle de refugio a los demás en caso de las cosas en el enfrentamiento no salieran del todo bien.

"Lamento mucho no poder ofrecerles mayor información acerca de lo que está aconteciendo en la batalla, pero con este ataque a la ciudad decidimos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en proteger esta zona lo más que se pueda porque es una de las más pobladas de Kyoto" - comentó Okina algo apenado.

"No se preocupe, le entendemos perfectamente; dada la situación es muy arriesgado que alguno de ustedes salga de la ciudad porque no se sabe el panorama que podría encontrar" - añadió Kaoru.

"Sin embargo, es frustrante no tener noticias de lo que sucede allá" - dijo Yahiko.

"Lo que no entiendo es cómo esos sujetos lograron infiltrarse entre las personas de acá, porque para lanzar esa ofensiva de forma tan rápida y organizada, ellos tenían que haber estado preparando todo desde hace tiempo y estando aquí porque ninguno de los nuestros detectó a un grupo de esa magnitud acercarse a Kyoto en los días pasados" - expuso Okon.

"Tienes razón, Takashi debió infiltrar a esas tropas con mucho tiempo de antelación como parte de su estrategia para tomar la ciudad. ¡Demonios! Y lo hizo en nuestras narices; esto desdice mucho de nuestro grupo ninja porque es imperdonable que ante nuestros propios ojos nos hayan preparado tamaña operación encubierta" - criticó Okina.

"No deben ser tan duros con ustedes mismos; dadas las circunstancias es normal que eso pasara, todos estábamos concentrados en el avance de las tropas patriotas y no pudimos ver lo que sucedía acá" - dijo Sayo.

"Eso lejos de justificarnos nos hace ver más ineficaces; precisamente al estar en tiempos de guerra y esperando un posible ataque directo de las tropas enemigas era necesario reforzar la vigilancia en la ciudad para evitar cualquier ofensiva como la que estamos viviendo" - se reprochó el anciano.

"Sólo espero que Kenshin y los demás estén bien y salgan airosos de esa batalla; no podría soportar perderlo y nuestro país no podría aguantar una derrota de ellos" - dijo Kaoru casi para sí misma y mirando a un punto en el infinito.

Las tropas Meiji provenientes del este y del sur estaban unidas una vez más; todos los líderes se hallaban con buen humor y el general Yamagata estaba con rostro triunfante montado en su caballo, y no era para menos; luego de tanto luchar, de tanto planificar y de tanto sacrificar, la guerra llegaba a su fin, las tropas patriotas detuvieron el fuego poco tiempo después de que se lanzara la ofensiva con los soldados provenientes de Akita e incluso los misteriosos "Guerreros de las Sombras" se habían retirado de la zona de combate primario. Sin lugar a dudas, Takashi al final resultó ser un hombre sensato y prefirió la rendición antes de ver a lo que quedaba de su ejército ser aniquilado por las tropas leales al gobierno. Ahora todos se encontraban mirando a la formación enemiga esperando que sus líderes hicieran acto de presencia; Aritomo no dudó en disponer a sus hombres en una formación cerrada alrededor de las filas de la sociedad para evitar cualquier intento de escape y sólo restaba la rendición formal y la deposición de armas para declarar la guerra finalizada con la victoria del gobierno Meiji.

Kenshin estaba complacido porque el derramamiento de sangre había terminado y al fin toda esa pesadilla concluía con la victoria de su lado; él ni si quiera imaginó lo que le hubiese pasado al país de haber logrado una victoria la sociedad; ahora lo más importante era regresar con su amada Kaoru y tratar de vivir el resto de sus vidas en paz porque ya la decisión de colgar su sable estaba tomada. Saito y Tokio miraban con cautela a las tropas rivales y era como si algo les oliera mal; los esposos no podían aceptar esa repentina rendición de Takashi, la misma iba en contra de su estilo... _a no ser que el ex Daimío tuviera una treta preparada_. Ambos guerreros tenían sus manos en la empuñadura de sus armas por si sucedía algo inesperado. Shougo y Misanagi estaban uno al lado del otro en un pequeño abrazo, pero sin dejar de observar al enemigo; al fin todo había concluido y lo mejor... _estaban vivos_ así que ese futuro soñado podría ser una realidad en poco tiempo. Omasu se encontraba cerca de Soujiro quien tampoco estaba convencido de la última maniobra rival; era como si supiera que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir, la ninja estaba al tanto de los pensamientos del Samurai y decidió estar preparada por si esas palabras resultaban ser ciertas. Sanosuke estaba en otro lugar, él sólo deseaba regresar a Kyoto y tener de nuevo en sus brazos a ese ángel llamado Sayo; su promesa estaba cumplida pues seguía con vida y él sabía que su mujer también cumpliría su palabra, era por eso que la espera le resultaba interminable aunque la misma no había durado más de diez minutos. Misao estaba junto a Aoshi, ambos esperando a los líderes de la sociedad, pero sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente; si algo bueno pudiese decirse de toda la guerra era que había servido para despertarles a una nueva etapa que comenzaría dentro de muy poco; para él la aceptación de una realidad que estaba ocultando desde hace mucho y para ella, el cumplimiento de uno de sus más grandes sueños. Por su parte, Seijuro estaba de pie mirando el ejército patriota con una sola idea en mente: _hablar con Klaudia_. El maestro no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una nueva y quizás última conversación con su pupila; esa niña que llegó a sus manos y que en poco tiempo se hizo mujer, ese ser que dominó el estilo con una habilidad innata sorprendente, pero que le abandonó por tontos ideales; y, que ahora por esas vueltas que da la vida había terminado siendo su enemiga. Esa expectativa era tan profunda que le hacía olvidar el dolor y la debilidad que desde hace un tiempo había empezado a sentir...

Finalmente los cuatro líderes se dejaron ver y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta quedar frente a frente con sus contrapartes leales al gobierno; al principio el silencio fue quien dominó la escena sin mencionar que la tensión se podía sentir en todos los presentes, pero esto no duró mucho tiempo pues rápidamente el General Yamagata tomó el control de la situación.

"Hasta que el fin nos vemos frente a frente Ibakate Takashi" - dijo el general con voz firme.

"Sí, ya era hora de vernos las caras Yamagata Aritomo" - contestó el ex Daimío.

Los demás sólo miraban en silencio porque sabían perfectamente que quien manejaría esos trámites sería el militar; su jerarquía, sus conocimientos y su experiencia en situaciones similares lo hacían el más capacitado para esa labor; sin embargo, dos personas poco a poco se alejaron del grupo principal pues necesitaban tener su propia charla privada...

"Hace ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, _shisho_" - dijo la mujer con voz serena y mirada firme.

"Los años han sido generosos contigo y te han vuelto una mujer muy atractiva; además es evidente que tus habilidades en el manejo del estilo se han perfeccionado... pero sigues con la misma actitud arrogante de siempre" - suspiró el maestro.

"No creo que sea usted la mejor persona para decirme que mi actitud no es correcta" - comentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

"¿_Doushite_?" - inquirió el Samurai.

"¿_Nani_?".

"Tú cometiste el mismo error que mi estúpido pupilo y pensaste que con una espada se podía cambiar un país; ¿crees que no supe de tu alistamiento junto al Ishin Shishi?".

"Entonces tuviste que haber sabido cómo me pagaron ellos la labor cumplida".

"Sí, también me enteré de eso. Muy lamentable".

"¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir sobre algo que casi destruye mi vida?!" - le espetó la mujer enardecida - "Esos malnacidos, que hoy con sus caras muy limpias se hacen llamar señores, me mandaron a matar y abusaron de mí como quisieron; sólo el destino y mi mala suerte me hicieron quedar con vida para que cargara con ese peso sobre mis espaldas" - prosiguió Klaudia.

"¿De verdad eres tan tonta como para echarle a ellos la culpa?".

"¿Eh?".

"Todo lo que te sucedió fue espantoso y cuando me enteré quise aniquilar a los que te habían deshonrado, pero nunca paso por mi mente que la responsabilidad fuera de ellos" - comentó Seijuro.

"¿Y de quién es la culpa a tu entender?" - preguntó la mujer con altivez.

"Tuya".

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!. ¡¿Acaso crees que yo deseaba ser violada y asesinada por esos degenerados?!" - inquirió la mujer con verdadera furia.

"¿Y quién aceptó unirse a ellos en primer lugar?. Tu juventud y tu inexperiencia se aliaron en tu contra, eso también debe ser tomado en cuenta; pero fuiste tú quien creyó ese absurdo de crear un país mejor con el filo de tu espada. ¿Acaso no pensaste que un nuevo régimen se vería muy mal en el extranjero si se supiera que había usado sicarios durante la guerra?. Lo dudo, pues a esa edad no podías tener esa visión. Si hubieras seguido mi consejo de no meterte en cosas de las que no supieras todas sus implicaciones por ti misma, otra hubiera sido la historia" - sentenció el maestro.

"¿Y qué me dices de Himura?. Él también hizo lo mismo y al final de la guerra no lo mandaron a matar" - contestó la espadachín con algo de celos.

"Su historia es muy diferente; es cierto que cometió el mismo error tuyo o incluso peor porque se fue sin aprender el _ougi_ del estilo, pero circunstancias que no vienen al caso mencionar hicieron que al final de la guerra él mismo desapareciera sin dejar rastro por lo que todas las personas e incluso el gobierno le dieron por muerto y paradójicamente eso le salvó la vida" - respondió el hombre - "Sin embargo su sucesor, Shishio, no corrió la misma suerte y fue quemado vivo con las consecuencias que todo eso trajo y que tú y yo conocemos... Ahora mírate, completamente entregada al mismo espíritu de venganza que impulsó a Makoto en su fallida cruzada" - concluyó Seijuro.

"Pues te equivocas, si estoy acá es porque deseo un mejor país sin un gobierno corrupto que lo dirija" - dijo Klaudia.

"Palabras más, palabras menos eso era lo que profesaba Shishio... quizás eso te sirva para engañar a los demás e incluso para engañarte a ti misma, pero conmigo no funciona. Sé perfectamente que dentro de ti lo único que hay es una enfermiza sed de venganza, la cual te impide disfrutar de las cosas buenas que te ha dado la vida luego de ese episodio oscuro que atravesaste al final de la Era Tokugawa" - sentenció el representante de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi.

"Una vida llena de penurias y sacrificios, una guerra y vivir en la zozobra batalla tras batalla es lo único que he tenido luego de eso" - contestó la mujer mirando al hombre de frente.

"¿Y qué me dices de Takashi?" - preguntó Seijuro sin inmutarse.

"¿_Nani_?" - preguntó la mujer visiblemente sorprendida por la pregunta.

"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?. Recuerda que la base del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi es poder ver las emociones del oponente para poder predecir su próximo movimiento. Y por si lo olvidaste soy el Hiko Seijuro XIII, maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" - comentó el maestro con mirada cómplice - "Además, dudo que alguien pueda evitar darse cuenta de lo que sientes por ese sujeto; con sólo observar cómo le ves puedo conocer no sólo que le amas, sino que ese amor es más grande de lo que tú misma pudieras llegar a admitir. Y volviendo a lo que te dije antes, él es algo bueno que te ha dado tu vida de la cual te quejas tanto; dime, ¿Crees que si el gobierno no hubiera intentado matarte lo habrías conocido?" - inquirió el hombre.

"Yo... no sé, no sé nada, no entiendo qué es lo que tratas de decirme" - dijo la mujer empezando a mostrar signos de debilidad - "Además, no tenía que pasarme aquello para conocer al hombre que abriera mi corazón; es igualmente probable que de no haber sucedido esa pesadilla hubiera conocido a una persona que despertara ese mismo sentimiento en mí" - refutó la mujer.

"Tienes razón, y también es probable que hubieras tenido una vida llena de soledad y tristeza. No puedes quedarte recordando lo que viviste y tratando de continuar esa venganza que iniciaste con los que te violaron... ¿Acaso crees que ese niño a quien cortaste en pedazos tuvo culpa de que su padre fuera un desalmado?. ¿Qué me dices de su esposa?. Eso lejos de vengar tu mancha te convirtió en un ser depravado, no sólo porque tomaste la vida de un inocente sin razón alguna, sino porque también violaste los preceptos del estilo de espada que usas al sesgar la vida de un débil en lugar de protegerla" - argumentó el maestro con bastante dureza en su mirada.

"Yo... ¡BASTA!. ¡DEJA DE ATORMENTARME!. ¡Suficiente tengo con las pesadillas recurrentes en mis sueños!. Ese niño no tenía que haber muerto, pero... YO TAMPOCO TENÍA QUE HABER SIDO VIOLADA. Todo es culpa de este gobierno maldito, de no haber sido por ellos yo ahora tendría una familia y estaría viviendo en paz; sin embargo, estoy envuelta en esta guerra y no sé si termine con vida a en un charco de sangre. Además, tú que tanto alardeas diciendo que el destino de un país no se cambia con una espada, ¿Qué haces defendiendo a los Meiji? - inquirió la guerrera.

"Es cierto que estoy peleando de su lado, pero los motivos que me han llevado a ello no son esos que tú crees; yo no profeso esas banalidades románticas de usar una espada para cambiar, destruir o construir una Era. Si estoy acá es por dos razones; la primera porque, como todo guerrero, dentro de mí yacen la flama del combate y el amor por la batalla y sabía que en ésta estarían los mejores peleadores del país por lo que no resistí la tentación de venir a buscar una buena confrontación; la cual, por cierto, aún no he tenido. La segunda es mucho más egoísta que la anterior; me imaginé que tú estarías ligada en eso de la sociedad por ciertos rumores que llegaron a mis oídos sobre una mujer que manejaba la espada como los Dioses y mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas al enterarme de que esa mujer usaba el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, fue entonces cuando decidí venir para tener esta charla contigo luego de tantos años. Así que, como puedes ver, no estoy acá por ideales absurdos e inalcanzables sino por razones mucho más mundanas" - contestó Seijuro.

"Vaya, creo que nunca cambiarás" - dijo entre risas la mujer - "En fin, es una lástima que no hayas podido tener una batalla a tu altura, pero al menos pudimos hablar, una de dos no es tan malo dada la situación... y sí, es probable que la venganza sea parte del motor que me mueve en esta "campaña irrealizable", pero reconozco que soy una idealista sin remedio y el sueño de una mejor patria es algo que me mueve y si puedo intentar alcanzarlo, trataré de hacerlo... fue un gusto volver a hablar contigo _shisho_, quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos y si es así no quiero despedirme sin darte las gracias" - concluyó Klaudia.

"¿Y eso por qué?".

"Por haberme salvado de esos ladrones y haberme recibido a tu lado cuando no tenía a nadie; por haberme enseñado el estilo y darme una razón para vivir... e incluso ahora, por haberme abierto los ojos en algunas cosas... _ja ne shisho_".

"_O-itamashite Kraudia-kun_ ojalá y al final de todo esto puedas tener esa familia que tanto deseas y esa paz que tanto necesitas".

Seijuro y Klaudia se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás y mientras caminaban podían escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por el general Yamagata; en ellas se le exigía a la Sociedad del Dragón Negro una deposición inmediata de las armas y una rendición pacífica e incondicional; su derrota había sido clara, contundente y justa por lo que no tenían ninguna razón para continuar enfrascados en una lucha inútil que al fin terminaría con más muertos y el mismo resultado. Takashi y los otros líderes patriotas estaban en silencio, desde que el ex Daimío saludara al militar ningún otro sonido había salido de parte de ellos y en sus rostros se reflejaba una tranquilidad y gallardía envidiables. Para Kenshin y algunos de sus compañeros era la segunda vez que veían, cara a cara, al líder de las tropas enemigas, aunque la primera vez que le miraron no tenían idea de quién era; sin embargo, en esa oportunidad pudieron notar una serenidad que se salía de lo común y ese mismo sentimiento se hacía evidente en aquellos momentos. Una vez que el general terminó los formalismos de rigor era el turno de Takashi para hablar y responder a las peticiones realizadas por su contraparte Meiji; el hombre se mantenía con su rostro impávido y sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, y pasaron algunos instantes antes de que se decidiera a realizar algún movimiento. Finalmente, el ex Daimío miró a su alrededor y vio que Klaudia ya estaba a su lado, esto le tranquilizó pues no podía poner en marcha su estrategia si la mujer continuaba en su charla con el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Acto seguido, el sujeto tomó una profunda respiración y se dispuso a iniciar un plan desesperado y peligroso, pero no menos suicida que las condiciones pedidas por Yamagata, pues sabía que una de ellas era la ejecución de los líderes rebeldes aunque el general había tenido sumo cuidado en no tocar ese tema...

"Pues, como ya se ha dicho, es evidente que esta batalla así como los territorios ocupados con anterioridad por nosotros se han perdido. Ello da al ejercito Meiji una victoria innegable y como guerreros que somos debemos aceptar cuando el _karma_ no está de nuestro lado tal y como ocurre ahora" - empezó Takashi paseando su mirada por todos y cada uno de los líderes leales al Meiji para tratar de meterse en sus pensamientos y saber cómo reaccionarían ante lo que estaba a punto de decir - "Sin embargo..." - continuó - "...rendirnos ahora es condenarnos a una muerte deshonrosa de manos de unos seres sin moral y corruptos, porque aunque el general Yamagata tuvo cuidado en no decirlo, sabemos que una vez presos nos espera una ejecución inapelable" - concluyó el hombre.

"Y ¿acaso piensas que continuar esta batalla te garantizaría la vida?" - respondió el militar sin inmutarse ante lo dicho por su contraparte a pesar del asombro que ello causó en los demás líderes Meiji; pues, para el general estaba muy claro que él habría dicho lo mismo de hallarse en la situación de Takashi; y, por tanto, esas palabras lejos de sorprenderle, le confirmaban la madera de la que ese sujeto estaba hecho.

"No, sé perfectamente que continuar esta batalla es un suicidio; sin embargo, hay muchas formas de lograr un objetivo cuando uno tiene algo de tiempo para pensar" - el hombre se detuvo adrede para observar cómo reaccionaban los demás ante sus palabras - "Y yo he tenido el tiempo necesario para hacerlo" - prosiguió - "Por ello, mientras nosotros perdemos el tiempo en una charla inútil, mi comando élite: 'Los Guerreros de las Sombras' se dirige hacia la antigua capital con la orden directa de exterminar a todos los representantes del gobierno Meiji que se encuentran protegidos en esa ciudad así como también la destrucción de la base militar de la misma. Eso sin mencionar que un comando leal a mí y el cual estaba infiltrado desde hace mucho en Kyoto ha iniciado una serie de incendios estratégicos en la ciudad para generar desorden y desesperación entre los habitantes. Eso sí, les puedo adelantar que eso no es más que una distracción para la tropa que va en camino, aunque uno de los blancos primarios es la Residencia Amakusa, donde a estas alturas no debe haber ningún sobreviviente; así que como verán, yo al final diría que estamos en un empate porque sin líderes políticos no hay gobierno y ello traerá irremediablemente una gran inestabilidad, la cual, sumada a las consecuencias de esta guerra, sembrará el pánico y el caos por todo el Japón haciendo que esta nueva Era se derrumbe por sí misma".

Esta vez hasta el mismo Yamagata estaba petrificado ante las palabras de Takashi; si lo que ese sujeto había dicho era cierto, nada podría salvar a los representantes políticos resguardados en Kyoto pues la mayor parte del ejército estaba en el campo de batalla junto con los mejores guerreros del país, sin mencionar que los Onniwa Banshu habían sufrido un duro golpe del cual no se habían repuesto aún, por lo que no quedaba una resistencia capaz de enfrentar tamaña amenaza. El general no sabía con cuánta antelación el ex Daimío había dado esa orden y si el líder patriota les había confesado su plan era porque estaba seguro de tener el tiempo suficiente para no fallar. Mandar palomas mensajeras o emisarios para avisarle a sus hombres en la antigua capital era inútil pues no llegarían antes que la tropa enemiga, eso sin mencionar que quizás lo dicho anteriormente era una trampa para ganar tiempo y saber la ubicación exacta de los representantes siguiendo a las palomas o al emisario, aunque aquello era poco probable dado el estilo de Ibakate.

No obstante, el militar no era el único sorprendido; los demás líderes Meiji aún trataban de asimilar lo que habían escuchado. Tokio y Saito veían corroboradas sus sospechas aunque no de la forma en que ellos pensaban; si bien es cierto que ambos estaban listos para una maniobra sorpresiva, el hecho de conocer la magnitud de la misma les había dejado desarmados pues nada podían hacer para impedir la jugada. Situación parecida vivían Misao y Aoshi; el ninja estaba helado al pensar en las consecuencias que esa maniobra traería en el país, la desaparición de los miembros del gobierno sería catastrófica e incluso podría abrir la brecha para que alguno de los países extranjeros que participaban en el conflicto, como amigo o enemigo, tomara el control del Japón o peor aún, podría darle una oportunidad a China de invadir. Definitivamente lo que Takashi había planeado era una locura, pero dada su situación era comprensible que lo hiciera y eso era lo más desesperante; mientras que su acompañante pensaba en sus amigos del Aoia, era obvio que tarde o temprano tendrían que intervenir, pero esta vez no con la ventaja que tuvieron ante Shishio de saber sus planes de antemano, ahora les tocaba superar la sorpresa inicial y trazar planes de emergencia que a lo sumo protegerían su base y sitios aledaños, pero nada más... era terrible pensar que el resto de la ciudad se hallaba prácticamente indefensa dada la enorme movilización de tropas al frente, pero la realidad no era otra. El otro sentimiento que ambos compartían era la incertidumbre de saber si de verdad los ocupantes de la Residencia Amakusa estaban muertos, pues de ser cierto sería un golpe casi mortal para muchos de sus compañeros porque incluso ellos mismos se sentían dolidos al pensar en la pérdida de sus amigos.

Soujiro estaba hasta cierto punto divertido con el vuelco que había tomado la situación y era que una y otra vez la balanza se inclinaba para un lado y para otro, pero sin un peso definitivo; hacía minutos parecía que todo estaba perdido para los patriotas y que el gobierno había salido airoso de la guerra, pero ahora las revelaciones de Takashi indicaban que a pesar de la victoria lograda en el frente el gobierno Meiji tenía los días contados. El samurai pensaba que ni Shishio en sus peores pensamientos quería ver un país en anarquía y caos pues precisamente una de sus razones para querer el control era evitar aquello; no obstante, Japón estaba a punto de entrar en una de las etapas más oscuras de su historia y nadie podía evitarlo... al final Shishio tuvo razón en algo; este gobierno era demasiado débil para subsistir... Por su parte, Omasu estaba desesperada al pensar lo que tendrían que pasar sus amigos en el Aoia para tratar de proteger la ciudad, era evidente que serían tomados de sorpresa y ello les restaba muchas posibilidades de éxito y peor, Kaoru, Megumi y los demás estaban prácticamente indefensos en la Residencia de los Amakusa y un ataque directo sería fulminante para ellos y la sola idea de creerles muertos la horrorizaba, no sólo por perder a unos amigos especiales sino por las consecuencias que esas muertes podrían traer...sobretodo en Kenshin, Shougo y Sanosuke...

Sanosuke ni siquiera pensaba en Kyoto o el Aoia o los problemas en el Japón, lo único que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza era la frase lanzada por Takashi sobre los ocupantes de la Residencia Amakusa. El guerrero estaba inmóvil ante la idea de que su ángel estuviera muerto; eso no podía ser cierto, no podía porque ella le hizo una promesa y tenía que cumplirla, tenía que hacerlo. El había mantenido su palabra y no podía esperar menos de su mujer; sin embargo, las circunstancias, la vulnerabilidad del lugar, la decisión del ex Daimío, el poder que había presenciado en Los Guerreros de las Sombras; todas esas cosas se unían para hacerle pensar que las probabilidades de sobrevivir a un ataque de ese calibre eran mínimas, pero eso era impensable porque ni siquiera merecía consideración la sola idea de perderla para siempre; si durante el año en que ella estuvo en Holanda sentía cómo su alma se hacía pedazos, no quería ni imaginar su suerte si su amada moría...

Misanagi no podía ocultar su asombro ante la nueva realidad que se presentaba ante sus ojos; si bien es cierto que la situación política del Japón le era indiferente apenas un año antes e incluso quiso conquistar el país con ayuda de Melders y los demás de la Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros; no era menos real que habían sucedido muchas cosas en su vida y que ella misma había cambiado mucho tanto en pensamientos como en emociones. Era por eso que le dolía imaginar el caos que sobrevendría a raíz de todo aquello y lo peor era saber que Kaoru y los demás probablemente se encontraban sin vida. La ninja recordaba a la mujer de Kenshin con cariño pues nunca recibió malos tratos de su parte cuando eran enemigas y eso es de destacar; además estaba la hermana de su esposo y su fiel discípulo junto con ese agradable jovencito alumno de la señorita Kamiya. Ella sabía que el golpe para Kenshin iba a ser terrible de ser verdad todo aquello y ni qué decir de su esposo quien estaba pasmado y sin poder reaccionar aún; definitivamente era necesario pasar a la acción pronto o la desesperación haría presa de todos.

Kenshin y Shougo no pensaban en política en esos momentos, para ambos Samurai la posibilidad de perder a sus seres amados era algo que les carcomía el alma y casi les impedía respirar. Quien otrora fuera Battousai pensaba en Yahiko y el futuro que tenía por delante, pero su corazón casi se le salía del pecho al imaginar a su adorable Kaoru muerta; no, eso era demasiado horrible para ser cierto. Ya había vivido esa angustia tras la muerte de Tomoe y le tomó más de 10 años y conocer a su actual esposa para sobreponerse y estaba seguro de ser incapaz de superar otro golpe como aquel. Si ella estaba muerta ya él no deseaba vivir ni tenía por qué luchar... El cristiano, por su parte, pensaba en su discípulo y en su hermana; era injusto que la angustia vivida al pensar que Sayo moriría de tuberculosis reapareciera, pero esta vez de forma cruel e implacable. Ella era demasiado importante en su vida pues fue quien le apoyó y acompañó desde que tenía uso de razón y por quien aprendió a luchar debido a que de ese modo la protegería siempre; y, ahora le había dejado lejos y su descuido podía haberle costado la vida... no, aún no estaba seguro de su muerte; y mientras no lo estuviera tendría esperanzas, por pequeñas que fuesen, Sayo había demostrado ser fuerte y decidida y estaba seguro de que si había alguna forma de sobrevivir ella la encontraría; no, la esperanza aún no estaba perdida...

Fue en ese momento de incertidumbre y decisión cuando la ninja mayor salió de su estupor y tomó las riendas de la situación.

"No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas; a pesar de todo lo que Takashi ha dicho o pueda decir, sabemos quiénes son nuestros amigos y sabemos que no se dejaran matar tan fácilmente; además si nos detenemos a pensar por un poco, el tiempo que ha pasado desde que los guerreros de las sombras desaparecieron de la batalla y este momento no es muy grande y si partimos ahora quizás podamos ayudar a nuestros amigos y evitar una mayor masacre" - dijo Misanagi con decisión en su mirada.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella y también iré a ayudar" - respondió Aoshi.

"Yo también voy" - completó Misao.

"Cuenten con nosotros" - intervinieron Soujiro y Omasu.

"Yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados" - aclaró Tokio.

"Ni yo" - añadió Sanosuke.

"Entonces no se diga más; imagino que Shougo y Saito también irán así que no perdamos más tiempo y partamos de una vez" - finalizó Kenshin.

Mientras tanto Seijuro miró con decepción a su pupila antes de hablarle.

"¿Cómo pudiste aprobar algo así?" - preguntó el maestro sorprendido.

"Lo siento, pero mi vida y la del hombre que amo están primero y luego se encuentra mi causa, aunque no espero que lo entiendas" - respondió la mujer en voz baja.

"Yo estaba seguro de que aún tenías una oportunidad de volver al camino correcto y dejar de incumplir los preceptos de la espada que manejas, pero ahora veo que ya no tienes salvación y que estás perdida sin remedio en ese abismo que tú misma has creado bajo tus pies; siento pena por ti Klaudia..." - sentenció Seijuro - "Yo también iré" - añadió dirigiéndose a los demás.

La mujer apretó los puños con rabia, pero se mantuvo en silencio pues ya era hora de ejecutar la maniobra de escape; ella sabía que era sumamente arriesgado lo que se proponían a hacer, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenían una mejor opción; era todo o nada en ese momento. Segundos después una tremenda explosión sacudió todo el campo de batalla y muchas bombas de humo fueron arrojadas por parte de los soldados patriotas por lo que la visibilidad mermó considerablemente en pocos segundos y eso era lo que estaban esperando Takashi y los demás; si iban a escapar era en ese instante porque la cortina de humo no duraría mucho dada la extensión del terreno; fue entonces cuando sintió cómo era asida con una fuerza extraordinaria por el brazo, para luego ser halada lejos de los líderes Meiji. Instantes después se encontraba en medio de una lluvia de disparos tratando de llegar al pie de la colina. Durante su retirada anterior a la batalla final, Takashi envió de forma discreta palomas mensajeras a la poca gente que le quedaba en su base en Osaka y mandó a pedir unos caballos hacia la zona dónde se dirigía; una vez que inició la batalla final por otras palomas mensajeras le indicó su posición y ordenó que les esperaran en la base de la pequeña colina justo detrás de sus tropas para ocultarse de la vista de los Meiji. La mujer estaba junto a Takashi y Melders estaba detrás de ellos seguido muy de cerca por Katsuhiro; la balacera era cruenta y muchos soldados de bando y bando cayeron abatidos; y, era que debido a la maniobra de rendición de los patriotas todos habían abandonado sus puestos en las "trincheras" del terreno quedando a merced de las balas enemigas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un grito ahogado detuviera a la mujer quien al darse vuelta pudo ver a Kaeda agonizando en un charco de sangre por detrás del alemán quien también se había detenido al igual que Takashi. El ex Daimío quiso acercarse a él, pero sus palabras le detuvieron.

"No se detenga por favor... Debe salvarse para que nuestra causa siga o al menos para que no todo se haya perdido y quede alguien que pueda contar nuestra versión de los hechos... si todos morimos pasará lo mismo que cuando Shishio y los Meiji ocultarán la verdad de lo sucedido para dar a conocer su propia historia. Ustedes deben vivir aunque sea para huir del país, mi _karma_ fue morir en este campo de batalla ahogado en un charco de sangre, pero lo hago con honor protegiendo la causa en la que siempre creí y protegiendo a mi líder hasta el final; por favor, no haga que esto sea en vano; corra y sálvese. Mire a todos esos soldados luchando para servirle de cortina en su huida, no permita que ellos mueran por nada..." - el hombre ya no pudo hablar más pues se ahogó en su propia sangre y su cabeza cayó inerte sobre el suelo manchado de rojo.

"¡No hay tiempo que perder!". ¡Si nos detenemos más será tarde para escapar!" - indicó Melders con vehemencia.

"No será en vano ni tu sacrificio ni el de los demás porque el mundo sabrá la verdadera historia de esta confrontación; lo juro por mi honor" - dijo Takashi antes de retomar la carrera que traía.

Los líderes Meiji estaban tratando de buscar un sitio donde resguardarse del fuego cruzado imperante porque otra maniobra significaba la muerte; era difícil ver hacia dónde se iba debido a la escasa visibilidad producto de las bombas de humo y pronto todos se vieron metidos en agujeros naturales del terreno escuchando con desesperación cada detonación y deseando que todo terminara de una buena vez. Cerca de ellos, el general Yamagata trataba de trazar alguna estrategia para ponerle fin a esa situación que se había salido de control; si no hacía algo pronto los soldados restantes se aniquilarían mutuamente y serían muchas vidas malogradas innecesariamente; por ello, el militar tomó una resolución y galopó hacia las tropas patriotas.

"¡Por favor!. ¡Alto al Fuego!. No podemos matarnos de esta forma, ya la guerra terminó y no vale la pena toda esta masacre. Entiendan, es necesario que todo esto acabe. Ordeno a mis hombres que bajen sus armas y les pido a los soldados de la sociedad que hagan lo propio con las suyas" - dijo el general arriesgando su propia vida al situarse en medio de ambos ejércitos y los disparos - "Ya basta de tanta muerte, ya basta de tanto odio, no podemos construir un verdadero país si nos matamos unos con otros; es necesario que..." - el discurso del militar fue silenciado por un disparo que hizo impacto en su cuerpo, tumbándolo de su caballo.

Una bala perdida en medio del humo había herido al general y este hecho hizo que ambos ejércitos cesaran los disparos e iniciaran otra tregua. Finalmente el humo se disipó y resultó visible toda la muerte que ese enfrentamiento había dejado, más sangre se podía ver y más cuerpos inertes yacían en la tierra; sin embargo, Kenshin y varios altos oficiales del ejército Meiji corrieron como locos en auxilio de quien fuera uno de los héroes de la restauración e ícono de la nueva Era, pero al llegar junto a él se hizo evidente que la herida era mortal y que la vida de ese ser extraordinario se iba junto a la sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo. Ninguno de los presentes atinaba a decir palabra alguna pues todos sabían la enorme pérdida que significaba la muerte del general, por ello nadie sabía qué hacer o decir y fue en ese momento cuando los ojos del hombre se abrieron y sus labios se movieron para proferir su epitafio...

"No culpo a nadie de mi muerte más que a mí mismo, no fui obligado a colocarme en el medio de ambos bandos y fue esa decisión la que ahora me cuesta la vida; por ello no deseo retaliaciones de ningún tipo contra el ejército enemigo. Ya mi tiempo se ha terminado y ahora comienza el tiempo de ustedes; general Hideoshi, coronel Tabashiki sé que en sus manos nuestro ejército no perderá el rumbo que traté de darle, pero en estos momentos es cuando más necesitamos de amigos en quien confiar y más aún si el plan de Takashi da resultado" - comenzó el militar mostrando una calma y lucidez sorprendentes - "Kenshin amigo, sé que estás en esto muy a tu pesar y que esta guerra te ha hecho matar de nuevo; eso me duele porque sabía lo que significaba esa promesa hecha diez años atrás, pero no dejes que tu lucha muera aquí, aún tienes débiles que proteger y más aún cuando es posible que el gobierno desaparezca. Piensa que es hora de tomar otro tipo de responsabilidades en toda esta realidad que nos ha tocado vivir" - fue entonces cuando la muerte comenzó a mostrar que poco a poco se apoderaba de aquel hombre - "Protejan el espíritu de esta Era mucho más que a la Era misma; mientras el país está en paz y la gente tenga justicia, el título de un tiempo no es importante. No vean esto como una pérdida sino como una oportunidad, más que pensar en lo que se ha destruido, imaginen cómo construir algo mejor a partir de ahora. Tienen una enorme responsabilidad en sus manos y espero sepan aprovecharla para que el Japón nos registre a todos en las páginas inmortales de su historia... _hasta siempre amigos míos_" - y al concluir esa frase la vida se fue del militar más honorable, honrado y querido de todo el país.

Muchas lágrimas se vieron entonces, iguales y subalternos; desconocidos y amigos; aliados y enemigos; fueron muchos los que sintieron la muerte del general. Había sido él quien con su parsimonia e inteligencia había llevado a los Meiji a la victoria y su prudencia y respetabilidad era una de las pocas cosas que mantenía al gobierno firme. Esta pérdida junto a las de los representantes del gobierno, si ocurría, dejaría al país completamente a la deriva lo que colocaba a ese futuro soñado de paz mucho más lejos de lo que se creía en un principio, pues con Yamagata vivo aún había esperanza de una transición pacífica, pero su muerte dejaba una gran incertidumbre en el corazón de los presentes. No obstante, había decisiones que tomar y problemas que solventar; ya se había hecho evidente la fuga de los líderes patriotas y eso era algo que complicaba aún más la situación, aún cuando también se supo que Katsuhiro Kaeda, el cuarto al mando, había perdido la vida en la huida. Además, estaba la necesidad de ir hasta Kyoto a tratar de detener los planes del ex Daimío por lo que era necesario un plan de acción. Fue entonces cuando el segundo al mando del ejército intervino.

"Es imperativo detener a los tres líderes que se han dado a la fuga porque de otro modo no podremos controlar por completo esta rebelión; sin mencionar que necesitamos saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido y está ocurriendo en Kyoto para tratar de evitar males mayores si ello es posible" - comenzó dirigiéndose a los presentes - "Ya la batalla acá ha terminado, los hombres de la sociedad han depuesto sus armas y están siendo puestos bajo nuestra custodia por lo que esta parte ha sido resuelta... aunque nos ha costado un alto precio..." - concluyó casi sin voz - "Si movemos nuestro ejército hasta Kyoto o en persecución de los fugados nos demoraríamos mucho; por eso creo que ustedes..." - dirigiéndose a Kenshin y los demás - "...podrían prestarnos un soporte valioso en estos momentos y si Yamagata les tenía plena confianza no seré yo quien actúe en de otra forma".

"Entonces es necesario que nos separemos; un grupo deberá perseguir y detener a Takashi, Klaudia y Melders; y el resto deberá partir hacia Kyoto de inmediato para hacer un reconocimiento del lugar y detener los planes de ese sujeto" - dijo Saito tomando la iniciativa.

"Yo iré tras Takashi... hay asuntos pendientes que debo saldar" - comentó el cristiano con decisión.

"Yo iré contigo" - añadió Misanagi con faz serena.

"Yo iré a Kyoto" - dijo Kenshin con dejos de desesperación.

"No creo que eso sea conveniente" - replicó Saito - "Opino que tú, Shougo y yo vayamos tras ellos, pues a la hora de luchar tendremos mejores oportunidades de vencer. Es bien conocido que Klaudia maneja el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu y si Takashi es líder por encima de ella quiere decir que de algún modo debe ser más fuerte; eso sin mencionar que no sabemos con qué nos podamos topar en el camino".

"¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES?!. ¡Kaoru puede estar muerta a estas alturas!. Debo ir a salvarla" - contestó Himura exasperado.

"Si eso es lo que te obliga, confía en mí para protegerla" - intervino Seijuro - "Ya una vez me pediste que cuidara de ella mientras ibas a luchar contra Shishio ¿recuerdas?; bien, pues esta vez soy yo quien te pide me dejes ayudarla. Esos sujetos llamados Los Guerreros de las Sombras me han dejado intrigado por algunas cosas y deseo verlos cara a cara de nuevo por lo que he decidido ir a Kyoto. Tu responsabilidad es otra y en el fondo no sólo lo sabes sino que lo deseas; tu _karma_ no es ir a la antigua capital en una operación de apoyo, tu destino es enfrentar tus temores persiguiendo a Takashi para saber de una buena vez hasta dónde puedes llevar tus nuevos ideales. No te preocupes por la chica, deja todo en mis manos; yo la protegeré hasta tu regreso, tienes mi palabra" - terminó el maestro.

"_Shisho_..." - dijo Himura en voz baja para luego tomar aire y continuar - "Bien, en ese caso confío en usted y sé que todo estará bien para Kaoru y los demás allá en Kyoto" - al decir esto el Samurai tomó una corta pausa antes de proseguir - "Y tiene razón, hay muchas cosas que debo enfrentar y estoy seguro de que esta persecución me dará muchas de las respuestas que busco" - terminó el pelirrojo.

"Cuenten conmigo también para ir tras esos sujetos" - añadió Tokio dando un paso al frente con mirada tranquila.

"En ese caso todo está arreglado; Kenshin, Shougo, Misanagi, Tokio y yo iremos tras los escapados y los demás irán a Kyoto... al menos que haya alguna objeción" - concluyó el lobo.

Ninguno de los presentes estuvo en desacuerdo respecto a la estrategia trazada por lo que todos se dispusieron a alistar sus monturas para dirigirse hacia su destino según cada caso. Durante esos minutos algunos trataron de conversar para liberar las tensiones y otros lo hicieron para despedirse. Sin embargo al guerrero que aún llevaba la palabra "malo" pintada en su camisa no le dio buena espina ver al cristiano y su esposa acercarse; no obstante, esperó con calma a que llegaran y tomó la iniciativa de la conversación.

"Imagino que tendrás algo importante que decirme porque no creo que sólo vengas a desearme buena suerte" - dijo el guerrero en su actitud arrogante y retadora de siempre.

"Pues no te equivocas, he venido a decirte algo de suma importancia... para ambos" - contestó el Samurai con calma.

"¿_Nani_?" - preguntó Sanosuke con curiosidad porque la reacción que había tenido el cristiano no era la que esperaba; además, ¿a qué diablos se refería con 'algo de suma importancia para ambos'?.

"Sé que tu decisión de ir a Kyoto obedece a que estás preocupado por el estado en que pueda encontrarse Sayo luego de escuchar las cosas que dijo Takashi" - prosiguió Amakusa con el mismo tono con el que había iniciado la plática.

"Pues sí; si ese sujeto dice que la Residencia donde vive era uno de los blancos es muy probable que ella esté en grave peligro y ya que todo esto terminó mi lugar está junto a ella para protegerla de lo que pueda pasar y sólo espero que pueda llegar a tiempo..." - respondió Sagara apretando los puños debido a la impotencia que sentía - "¡Demonios!. Sólo deseo que esté bien, si algo le sucede yo..." - de pronto Sanosuke calló al ver que estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo enfrente de Shougo y el guerrero no quiso mostrarse débil ante el cristiano.

"Descuida, no tienes que callar para probarme nada; yo ya me di cuenta de ciertas cosas y aunque no termino de digerir la decisión de mi hermana de casarse contigo, al menos ahora puedo ver algunas de las cualidades que ella vio en ti. No cabe duda de que posees una enorme valentía y fortaleza de espíritu, y ello te ha hecho un guerrero digno de admirar... aunque muchas veces tu terquedad e idiotez te traicionan" - concluyó Shougo con una pequeña risa.

"Sin mencionar que sigo siendo un vago, ¿no?" - completó Sagara en el mismo tono de broma de Amakusa al ver que el Samurai no venía con aires de confrontación.

"No sé si algún día tú y yo podamos ser buenos amigos y sólo el destino tiene la respuesta a esa interrogante, pero lo que sí te diré es que espero hagas muy feliz a mi hermana porque ella se lo merece y debo admitir que el amor que siente por ti es muy grande como para no ser tomado en serio. Sayo ha sido, es y será una persona significativa en mi vida y por esa razón me cuesta verla alejarse de mí y de mi protección; no obstante, sé que no debo meterme en sus decisiones y debo aceptar que te ha elegido a ti para compartir su destino y su futuro. Por ello, he venido a decirte que cuento contigo para que la protejas ahora que corre un gran peligro y a darte mis buenos deseos para que puedan tener mucha dicha juntos una vez que toda esta pesadilla acabe" - finalizó Shougo ofreciéndole su mano derecha tal y como se hace en occidente para saludar a un amigo.

"Vaya, no sé qué decir; la verdad es que me has tomado por sorpresa" - dijo Sanosuke dándole la mano al cristiano - "Ojalá y algún día podamos ser buenos amigos, yo al menos no me opongo. Y respecto a Sayo; pues, yo estoy dispuesto a cuidar de ella y a hacerla feliz porque su felicidad es la mía y porque ella se merece eso y mucho más. Lo único que deseo ahora es llegar a tiempo para protegerla y tienes mi palabra de que la resguardaré con mi vida si es necesario" - completó el guerrero con la mirada firme.

"Entonces puedo irme tranquilo" - dijo el cristiano dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse "Hasta pronto Sanosuke Sagara".

"Hasta pronto Shougo Amakusa" - se despidió el luchador sin poder creer aún que ese sujeto, que a veces resultaba tan obstinado, había aceptado su relación con Sayo y le había depositado su confianza para protegerla. La verdad era que estaba comenzado a creer lo que una vez había escuchado en uno de sus tantos viajes... _las situaciones extremas sacan lo más extraordinario y noble de las personas_.

Shougo y Misanagi siguieron su camino en busca de sus monturas cuando fueron detenidos por el actual líder del clan Sanada, quien, al parecer, tenía algo importante que hablar con la Ninja.

"Imagino que vienes a despedirte pues supongo que ustedes irán a Kyoto a prestar apoyo" - comentó la mujer.

"Bueno, sí vengo a despedirme, pero no porque vayamos a ir a Kyoto... la verdad es que ya nuestra misión acá ha sido cumplida; Melders y la sociedad nos asestaron un duro golpe al destruir nuestra antigua base y matar a muchos de los nuestros y por ello decidimos pasarle factura peleando en su contra en esta batalla definitiva. No obstante, una vez concluida la misma ya no tenemos razón para continuar aquí; en Kyoto están los Onniwa Banshu y no queremos iniciar un conflicto con ellos por entrar en su territorio" - respondió Haita.

"Vamos, ¿hasta cuándo seguiremos con esa rivalidad contra los Onniwa Banshu?. Fue ya hace mucho tiempo cuando ellos decidieron separarse de nuestro clan y formar su propio grupo; además dudo mucho que Misao, Okina y los demás sientan esos recelos contra nosotros y te lo puedo asegurar pues a pesar de haber luchado en su contra, ellos fueron en mi busca para que les ayudara como aliada, y recuerda que aún era la líder de los Sanada cuando eso" - replicó la mujer.

"No puedo negar que hay razón en lo que dices, pero de todos modos no podríamos ir sin establecer al menos un acuerdo con ellos; existan o no rivalidades, Kyoto es su centro de operaciones y no me parecería correcto ir allá como grupo activo sin su consentimiento, incluso si fuera una misión encubierta. Es lo mismo que exigiríamos de su parte si fueran como grupo activo a los alrededores de nuestra nueva base; eso es parte del respeto que debemos tenerle a su organización" - insistió el ninja.

"Entiendo, pero eso puede arreglarse" - añadió Misanagi para luego dirigirse a su esposo - "¿Podrías ir por Misao?, creo que esto debe continuarse con una charla entre los líderes de ambos grupos" - concluyó la mujer.

"No hay problema, ya regreso con ella" - contestó el Samurai yendo en busca de la chica.

"Imagino que te ha ido muy bien con él" - inquirió Haita sonriendo.

"Bueno, al menos ya superamos los problemas que teníamos al principio y creo que salimos bien librados" - respondió Misanagi con faz cálida - "Vaya me sorprendió que dijeras esas palabras tan políticas hace un momento, tomando en cuenta que más de una vez mandamos espías a Kyoto para enterarnos de los movimientos de los Onni" - terminó la mujer.

"Ja, ja, ja, pues sí, no puedo negarlo, pero también sabes que de haber sido descubiertos, los Onni habrían podido matarlos a gusto o hacer lo que quisieran con ellos por las razones que antes dije. Además, en esos tiempos ambos grupos éramos enemigos por estar la medicina milagrosa en medio; sin embargo, ahora estamos en paz y no quiero violentar eso por un error de esa magnitud" - añadió el hombre.

"Ya veo, bueno espero que todo se solucione al hablar con Misao y que puedan ir porque allá se va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible si lo que dijo ese sujeto es cierto".

"Sí, aún no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a tanto; las consecuencias de esa acción podrían ser desastrosas... incluso podría significar el final de esta era" - comentó Haita.

"Lo sé y es por ello que debemos tratar de detener esa maniobra antes de que se lleve a cabo de forma definitiva; de otro modo, lo hecho en toda esta campaña contra la sociedad habrá sido en vano" - dijo la mujer.

"Por cierto, todos te extrañamos en la base; incluso hay quienes creen que pronto te hartarás de tu nueva vida y regresarás con nosotros" - contó el ninja sonriendo para cambiar el tema a uno menos tenso.

"Vaya, imagino que fueron los mismos que me aceptaron de regreso como líder luego del desastre con los caballeros negros sólo por ser bonita" - añadió entre risas la mujer.

"Pues eso creo" - contestó el hombre riendo para luego tornarse serio y continuar - "Sin embargo, se ha decidido que eres bienvenida en nuestra base cuando desees ir; todos respetamos la decisión que has tomado y la nueva vida que comenzaste; además, estamos en nuevos tiempos y creo que algunas de las viejas reglas deben ser modificadas. Si alguna vez quieres visitarnos siéntete libre de hacerlo, puede que ya no seas nuestra jefa, pero sigues teniendo un lugar junto a nosotros y en nuestros corazones" - concluyó el ninja.

"Vaya, pues me has dejado sin palabras" - respondió Misanagi con su voz comenzando a quebrarse - "¡Ja!, ya no me conozco, ahora mis emociones salen a flote cada vez que quieren y me es muy difícil controlarlas... agradezco mucho tus palabras y puedes decirle a los demás que ellos también tienen un lugar en mi corazón y que cuando todo esto termine les visitaré con frecuencia para no olvidar la amistad que nos une; además, mi casa siempre estará abierta para recibirles..." - finalizó la ninja.

"¡Hola Haita!. ¡Tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos conversar!" - dijo Misao, quien acababa de llegar acompañada de Aoshi y del cristiano, con alegría.

"Mis saludos y sí, ha pasado mucho desde entonces" - respondió Haita.

"Me ha dicho Shougo que ustedes quieren ir a Kyoto para ayudarnos a detener la maniobra de Takashi" - comentó Misao sin perder su buen humor.

"Pues sí, pero no queremos hacerlo sin el consentimiento de ustedes; la antigua capital funge como su base de operaciones, además nuestras relaciones no han sido las mejores...".

"No hay cuidado; es cierto que al inicio éramos dos grupos enemigos e incluso cuando sucedió lo de la medicina milagrosa se abrieron viejas heridas, pero ya eso es parte del pasado y ahora ustedes han demostrado que están de nuestro lado sea por los motivos que sean y si ello puede significar el inicio de una alianza entre ambos grupos resultaría muy beneficioso. En estos momentos su ayuda sería muy valiosa por lo que si desean partir a Kyoto con nosotros nos encantaría recibirles... lo único que les pediría sería que se dieran prisa porque no hay tiempo que perder" - finiquitó la ninja menor.

"Entonces no se hable más; le avisaré a los otros que iremos a Kyoto y estaremos listos para partir enseguida. Muchas gracias por todo Misanagi y mucha suerte en la misión que se disponen a cumplir; para ti también Amakusa. Nos veremos luego" - dijo Haita mientras partía a buscar a los demás.

"También les deseo mucha suerte amigos, espero que puedan capturar a esos sujetos... y muchas gracias por todo Misanagi, no sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí en la batalla, pero puedes contar con mi sincera amistad" - comentó Misao.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, era lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento; y tú también tienes mi amistad. Espero que en el Aoia estén bien y que puedan llegar a tiempo para proteger la ciudad. Ya luego tendremos la oportunidad de sentarnos a hablar como es debido" - respondió la ex líder Sanada.

"_Hai_,_ hai_" - contestó la Onni sonriendo.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, ya nos hemos demorado mucho y el tiempo es crucial en estos momentos. Mucha suerte a ambos y espero que salgan airosos de su misión" - dijo Aoshi mientras partía a buscar a los demás que iban a Kyoto.

"Mucha suerte para ustedes también, su misión no es menos importante y la responsabilidad que tienen en sus manos no es menor; espero que todo salga bien al final y que cuando esto termine podamos sentarnos y compartir ideas en una buena ceremonia del té" - respondió el cristiano mientras iba junto a su esposa a terminar de alistarse para partir.

Finalmente el momento de partir llegó por lo que todos salieron con rumbo hacia su destino; y, ya sea que fueran tras los líderes de la rebelión o a proteger la antigua capital, cada uno tenía una parte del futuro del país en sus manos y ello significaba una responsabilidad enorme. Ninguno sabía lo que se encontraría en la campaña que iniciaban, pero aún así las esperanzas de devolverle la paz al Japón se mantenían intactas y en la mente de todos estaba la idea de no dejar que la muerte de ese gran hombre y líder Aritomo Yamagata fuera en vano. Las cosas habían dado un vuelco completamente inesperado y era en esos momentos cuando necesitaban sacar lo mejor de sí mismos para poder devolver las aguas desbordadas al cauce pacífico que siempre deben tener; y es que una nación sumida en la guerra, la anarquía y el caos era una visión espantosa de algo ya vivido y que no se deseaba repetir...

Takashi, Klaudia y Melders seguían su marcha sin detenerse; los tres sabían que habían tenido muchísima suerte al escapar vivos de la situación en la que estaban y no deseaban cometer errores que pudieran ser fatales; hace tan solo horas los Meiji les tenían en sus manos y ahora podían gozar de una nueva oportunidad. No obstante, dicho escape le había costado la vida a muchos de los hombres de la sociedad y a uno de sus seguidores más leales: Katsuhiro Kaeda, quien incluso en su agonía veló por la seguridad de su líder. El ex Daimío sabía que a esas alturas sus hombres debían estar capturados y que ello marcaba el fin de la insurrección militar con el saldo de la derrota; sin embargo, si su estrategia funcionaba el país se vería envuelto en el caos y eso bien podría ser aprovechado por él para obtener el control. Pero en lo inmediato eran otras las preocupaciones que tenía en mente, dadas las circunstancias el líder de la sociedad sabía que los Meiji mandarían tras ellos a sus mejores hombres por lo que era necesario neutralizarlos antes de pensar en cualquier otra maniobra. Pero, a pesar de la prisa y la tensión, Takashi se había percatado de que el agotamiento se había apoderado de todos y lo menos que deseaba era que la debilidad jugara un papel decisivo en su contra, por esa razón decidió que era tiempo de buscar donde pasar la noche para reanudar el viaje a primera hora; además, Ibakate sabía que sus perseguidores también se verían forzados a acampar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran un lugar apropiado y de inmediato se dispusieron a comer algo de las provisiones que los suyos le habían dejado en las monturas.

"Vaya que estuvimos cerca allá atrás" - dijo Melders para romper el hielo.

"Aún no puedo creer que hallamos podido escapar con vida, las posibilidades eran mínimas" - añadió Klaudia.

"Sí, hemos tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora... y espero que la fortuna nos siga acompañando porque esto aún no termina" - completó Takashi.

En ese momento dos figuras femeninas aparecieron ante los otros, quienes apenas si notaron su llegada hasta que una de ellas se dirigió al ex Daimío.

"La zona está asegurada, no hay nadie en los alrededores ni hemos divisado personas acercándose" - reportó la más alta.

"Ya veo Inami, entonces ¿por qué no vienen a comer algo?. Vamos, sé que deben estar hambrientas pues no han comido nada al igual que nosotros" - respondió Takashi con cortesía.

"Muchas gracias maestro, pero estamos bien así; será mejor que reanudemos la vigilancia" - contestó la otra.

"Nada de eso, vamos, no me obliguen a ordenárselos, ¿cómo esperan estar listas para el combate si no se alimentan?. Yo no las entrené en el arte de las sombras para verlas morirse de hambre" - insistió el ex Daimío.

"Bueno, ya que insiste, muchas gracias" - dijo la chica que inició el reporte sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco, acción que no pasó desapercibida para la Samurai a quien no le agradó mucho el gesto.

Pronto los cinco estuvieron disfrutando de una agradable comida y vaya si la necesitaban, había pasado casi un día desde la última vez que se alimentaron y ya sus cuerpos estaban sintiendo los rigores de una ardua faena; no obstante, el comer no fue obstáculo para que los presentes pudieran recordar los viejos tiempos y charlar sobre los planes futuros.

"Inami Onamoto y Nakomi Sato, vaya, parece que fue ayer cuando las vi en esa aldea y las llevé conmigo a mi casa. La verdad debo decir que me siento orgulloso de ambas, sus habilidades han progresado mucho junto a la de sus compañeros y pudieron darle una buena pelea a Kenshin y su grupo durante la batalla" - dijo Takashi sin dejar de mirar a ambas mujeres.

Inami Onamoto era una mujer de facciones finas y de porte elegante, su cabello negro mate al igual que sus ojos contrastaban con la blancura de su piel y ello le daba un toque de misticismo a su esbelta y atlética figura; de su cinto colgaban dos hoces pequeñas y era obvio que las mismas representaban sus armas de combate aunque la chica también era experta en artes marciales al igual que todos los miembros de los guerreros de las sombras. Nakomi Sato, por su parte, tenía una piel un poco más morena y unos ojos color café realmente cautivadores, su cara era hermosa aunque sus facciones no eran tan finas como las de su compañera, pero su cabello era mucho más sedoso y el color marrón claro del mismo creaba un contorno digno de ver; en su cinto llevaba una katana acompañada de un sai y la habilidad con que manejaba dichas armas era sorprendente. La primera tenía el cabello corto hasta la altura de las orejas y la otra lo llevaba arreglado en una cola que le caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Ambas mujeres llevaban trajes similares a los que usaban los ninja, los cuales también eran usados por sus compañeros, pues eran cómodos para la batalla y el color negro de los mismos les permitía desplazarse de noche sin ser vistas.

"De nuevo le agradecemos sus palabras... pero, hay algo que nos gustaría saber" - inquirió Nakomi.

"¿Qué será?" - preguntó Takashi.

"¿Hacia dónde iremos ahora?. ¿Qué piensa hacer en estos momentos?".

"Imaginé que querrían saber eso; bien, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra base en Osaka, una vez allá trazaremos nuevas estrategias" - señaló Takashi.

"¿_Nani_?" - Exclamaron las dos mujeres sorprendidas.

"Pero ese será el primer lugar en que los Meiji buscarán porque a estas alturas imagino que algunos de los soldados prisioneros habrá confesado que nuestra base militar se encuentra en esa ciudad" - señaló Inami.

"Precisamente por eso es que iremos allá" - respondió Ibakate.

"¿Acaso está buscando una confrontación directa?. ¡Eso sería suicidio!" - dijo Nakomi con vehemencia.

"Creo que Inami y Nakomi tienen razón; no es muy prudente que nos dirijamos a Osaka, al menos no tan pronto" - acotó Melders para luego reflexionar unos instantes y continuar - "Aunque dudo mucho que los Meiji manden a todo su ejército en nuestra búsqueda; ellos tienen que consolidar el control en el territorio recuperado y contener lo que pueda pasar en Kyoto; no obstante, no creo que nos dejen escapar sin mandar a nadie tras nosotros... ¡Un momento!. ¡Claro!. Ya sé lo que pretende hacer; los Meiji al verse imposibilitados de usar sus tropas en nuestra contra en el corto plazo se verán forzados a mandar a Kenshin y los demás tras nosotros y ello nos dará la oportunidad de enfrentarlos uno a uno para sacarlos de en medio" - finalizó el alemán.

"Brillante deducción amigo mío, siempre he dicho que eres excepcional cuando analizas y una vez más me lo has demostrado, aunque no tomaste en cuenta otro punto que impide a los Meiji lanzar sus tropas en nuestra contra en lo inmediato; olvidaste que sería una maniobra arriesgada, ellos tienen muchos prisioneros que controlar y se verían forzados a mandar un grupo reducido de soldados que serían presa fácil para nosotros" - añadió Takashi.

"Pero, aún con ese plan estamos en desventaja; si Kenshin viene con todos los demás nos superarían en número en una proporción dos a uno" - señaló Klaudia.

"Tienes razón, pero el grupo de Himura no vendrá completo" - respondió Takashi.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?" - preguntó Inami.

"Ellos también tienen intereses que proteger en Kyoto; Misao, Omasu y Aoshi sin duda partirán a ayudar a sus amigos los Onniwa Banshu. Kenshin en un principio querrá ir a la antigua capital a proteger a su mujer, pero casi podría asegurar que Seijuro al final irá por él a ayudarla; y aunque no lo hiciera eso no alteraría el número de los que nos seguirán. Saito y Shougo vendrán tras nosotros sin lugar a dudas, el cristiano tiene un pequeño duelo que terminar con Klaudia y el lobo vendrá tras la cabeza de todo esto para aplicar su _Aku Soku Zan_. Junto a ellos es casi un hecho que vendrán sus esposas Misanagi y Tokio; lo único que pudiera hacer que la ninja no viniera es que su esposo le pidiera que fuera a Kyoto a proteger a Sayo, pero podría afirmar que ese trabajo lo delegará en Sanosuke quien irá a la antigua capital sin pensarlo si quiera; mi gran duda consiste en qué resolverá hacer Soujiro porque nada lo ata a Kyoto así que tiene libre decisión sobre qué camino seguir, pero bueno, todo plan debe considerar las posibles contingencias y su presencia en Osaka representa una. Bien, tomando todo esto en cuenta creo que los que vendrán tras nosotros serán Kenshin, Saito, Shougo, Misanagi y Tokio, con la posible inclusión de Soujiro en ese grupo" - explicó el ex Daimío en el tono en que un profesor se dirige a su clase.

"Vaya, pues poniendo las cosas así es fácil saber por qué nos pediste a Inami y a mí que no fuéramos a Kyoto y que viniéramos con ustedes; has preparado una lucha cinco contra cinco" - señaló Nakomi.

"Y los pocos hombres que nos quedan en la base tendrían que lidiar con el chico si decide presentarse con los demás" - completó Klaudia.

"Sí, he pensado las cosas de ese modo; si la estrategia de Kyoto funciona como espero y podemos deshacernos de una vez por todas de esos cinco sujetos nuestras posibilidades de tomar el control del país renacerían de sus cenizas cual ave fénix" - respondió Takashi.

"Claro, el caos reinante con la desaparición del gobierno y la destrucción de la antigua capital nos daría la cortina de humo necesaria para reagruparnos; además si eliminamos a esos cinco nos quitaríamos de encima a los guerreros más poderosos del Japón lo que nos daría una gran ventaja estratégica" - explicó Melders.

"Pero no olvides que entre los que van a Kyoto están Seijuro, Aoshi y Soujiro y ellos también son muy fuertes, sobretodo el maestro de Klaudia-sama" - señaló Inami.

"Eso admitiendo que el chico vaya a la antigua capital, pues si viene hasta Osaka y le eliminamos apenas quedarían dos sujetos con quienes lidiar" - respondió el rubio.

"Y recuerden que los demás miembros de los guerreros de las sombras les están esperando en Kyoto por lo que bien podrían eliminar a alguno; y, si tenemos algo de suerte, a todos" - aclaró Takashi.

"Sólo mi maestro tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir y de ser así yo me enfrentaría a él" - añadió la Samurai.

"Pues sí, esos son los posibles escenarios que enfrentaríamos de tener suerte y salir bien librados de los combates que nos esperan; pero debemos tener claro que es posible que el resultado sea otro así que no podemos confiarnos para evitar cometer errores, ya bastantes nos hemos permitido. Por ahora creo que debemos dormir un poco antes de reanudar la marcha a Osaka, quiero llegar lo más pronto posible para poder tener el tiempo suficiente de prepararle un digno recibiendo a nuestros invitados" - finalizó Takashi con una sonrisa decidida y la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora?. ¿Resultará el plan desarrollado por Takashi?. ¿Podrán detenerlo nuestros amigos?. ¿Habrán más bajas entre los Meiji?. ¿Saldrán vencedores los guerreros de las sombras?. ¿Aniquilarán a los miembros del gobierno?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

Al fin termino este capítulo; vaya, este es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora... bueno es que la historia está en su fase culminante y quiero tratar de decir lo más que se pueda en cada episodio de aquí al final. Ya sé, ya sé que no hay mucha acción, pero era necesario preparar el terreno para las confrontaciones que se avecinan. Amantes de las peleas uno a uno de la serie, ya tendrán su premio porque los siguientes capítulos las tendrán en gran medida. Ya la guerra terminó, bueno en cierto modo, y ahora nuestros amigos deberán lidiar con una nueva amenaza que puede llegar a ser peor que la anterior.

No creo que haya muchos términos que explicar en este capítulo y si alguno de ustedes desea que yo le aclare alguna duda puede escribirme con confianza, mi mail, como siempre, está al tope de cada capítulo. Sin embargo, es conveniente que explique uno en especial pues en los siguientes capítulos saldrá con mucha frecuencia: El Sai. Esta arma de origen asiático es muy parecida a un tenedor, sólo que sus extremos son cilíndricos y sus puntas muy filosas; además la separación de cada extremos es mayor al igual que su tamaño, el cual es casi igual al de una wakizashi. Si aún no tienen idea de a qué arma me refiero, pues es la que usa el personaje de Rafael (Raphael en inglés) en las películas, serie animada, videojuegos y comics de "Las Tortugas Ninja" o su nombre original en inglés "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". ¿Quieren que sea más específico?. Vaya... pues es la tortuga del antifaz rojo...

La historia está cada vez más cerca del final y en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá el destino definitivo del país y de los personajes envueltos en todo este lío que mi macabra cabeza ha imaginado je, je, je, je. Como dije anteriormente, nadie está a salvo (ni siquiera Shougo) así que es posible que haya malas noticias en el futuro; ya veremos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

Bueno, ahora daré mis agradecimientos tal y como he venido haciendo desde hace algunos capítulos hasta ahora:

A mi madre, mis abuelas, mi tía Eneida y su esposo porque no me han dejado de apoyar ahora que terminé mi carrera y estoy en un período de vagancia sin sueldo (al menos hasta que la empresa que me becó me asigne mi trabajo definitivo).

A mi mosquetera Jessica, no tengo palabras para expresarte mi gratitud porque te has mantenido firme a mi lado a pesar de mis altibajos, sin mencionar todo el apoyo logístico que me has brindado y me sigues brindando. Eres especial y no dejes que te digan lo contrario.

A mi amigo José Luís, viejo muchas gracias por mantenerme al tanto de lo que sucede en el mundo del anime ahora que no tengo internet, y por facilitarme material e información oportuna al respecto. Además de que esas visitas me sacan del aburrimiento en el que estoy je, je, je, je.

A mi amigo Luis Alfredo, bueno al menos jugando Play Station por las tardes tratamos de pasar los días de la mejor forma posible y aunque no eres un otaku con todas las de la ley, ver anime es parte de la rutina realizada como estrategia contra el tedio producto de tus vacaciones estudiantiles y mis vacaciones "forzadas".

A mi amiga Christel, bueno tu compañía por teléfono siempre se disfruta y eres una amiga como pocas, nunca cambies a no ser que sea para mejorar, muchos besos desde acá.

A mi amiga Mikki, porque ese proyecto que hemos iniciado en conjunto ha renovado mis fuerzas y ganas para continuar escribiendo, sin mencionar que tu amistad es algo que aprecio una enormidad porque eres una persona muy especial para mí. Si todos te caen encima por las decisiones que has tomado en tu fic puedes contar con mi apoyo, como colega escritor te entiendo perfectamente.

A mi amiga Thaynna; bueno, tu compañía aunque sea por teléfono y mails es algo que aprecio muchísimo; eres genial como persona y mejor como amiga; y, aunque no lo creas, tus sugerencias para mis historias las tomo muy en serio (aunque eso no garantiza que las aplique todas je, je, je). Y a ver si aprendo a pronunciar tu nombre como es... ya me da pena con tu mamá cada vez que te llamo... también eres especial así que espero poder disfrutar de tu compañía durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

A mi socia Misao porque tus palabras de aliento siempre me caen bien y me alegra ver que te está yendo de lo mejor.

A mi maestra Marisol quien con sus consejos y enseñanzas me ha ayudado a desarrollar ciertas habilidades que me han ayudado mucho.

A Beatriz (Sakura) y María José (Kaoru Hino) por tener siempre palabras de estímulo hacia mi persona.

Bueno, es turno de la acción y lo que viene estará cargado de muchas peleas, técnicas, estilos y demás cosas que han hecho tan popular a Rurouni Kenshin. Como ya dije, no faltan muchos capítulos y espero poder terminar la historia antes de comenzar a trabajar para que la angustia y la espera finalicen; además les prometí compensarles por los meses que no envié episodios y estoy trabajando en ello. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	21. La Muerte de un Valiente por la Paz de u...

**The Chaos Era**

by Shougo Amakusa

**Capítulo 21**

"La Muerte de un Valiente por la Paz de un País"

La ciudad de Kyoto estaba siendo consumida por las llamas que poco a poco se apoderaban de todos los rincones de la antigua capital, era evidente que los sitios escogidos por Takashi y los demás líderes para iniciar el incendio eran los ideales porque las flamas se estaban expandiendo a un buen ritmo; si bien es cierto que no era el más veloz, no se podía negar que dadas las circunstancias, esa velocidad era más que suficiente para evitar cualquier intento de detener dicho ataque. Los Guerreros de las Sombras ya estaban en las afueras de la ciudad y se detuvieron unos instantes para contemplar tan dantesco espectáculo: gente calcinada, personas corriendo presas de la desesperación, ancianos reacios a abandonar sus posesiones de toda la vida, niños llorando a todo pulmón, imitando a sus padres e inocentes de la tragedia que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, hombres y mujeres en estado de shock sin poder creer lo que estaban viviendo junto al pánico y caos en general de una ciudad que veía cómo su gloria y esplendor se reducía a cenizas ante sus ojos impotentes.

Los cinco luchadores no pudieron evitar suspirar ante tanta destrucción; aunque ellos pertenecían al bando causante de todo aquello, no dejaban de ser humanos. Un sujeto pelirrojo que llevaba dos dagas en su cinto tomó la iniciativa y sacó a los demás de sus pensamientos pues no tenían mucho tiempo de ventaja y el descanso o la demora no eran palabras aceptadas en aquellos momentos, al menos no hasta haber cumplido la misión principal que tenían y la misma comenzaba con el exterminio de todos los representantes políticos del gobierno Meiji.

"Es hora de continuar" - señaló el pelirrojo justo antes de comenzar a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad.

"Nuestros hombres han hecho un trabajo impecable, eso hay que admitirlo" - comentó una mujer morena de ojos y cabellos negros que llevaba dos sai en su cinto sin dejar de mirar los alrededores.

"Tienes razón Hitomi, nos han creado la distracción perfecta para realizar nuestra tarea" - apoyó un hombre blanco de cabello corto y negro que llevaba una kodachi y una katana.

"Sin embargo, Tetsuko, hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto. No hemos encontrado ningún tipo de resistencia y eso no deja de extrañarme; pensé que al menos los Onniwa Banshu estarían dispersos en la ciudad tratando de controlar la situación" - señaló un sujeto que llevaba sombrero y un largo bastón con dagas en los extremos.

"Es probable que estén replegados en alguna otra parte o quizás se hayan dirigido a reforzar la base militar previniendo un posible ataque, Shinjo" - respondió un sujeto moreno de cabello largo y marrón que llevaba una katana y una pequeña hoz en su cinto.

"Eso es muy posible, Hoji, pero no estaremos seguros hasta llegar a ese lugar; de todos modos, eso no puede impedir que cumplamos nuestra misión. Recuerden que el tiempo está de nuestro lado, pero si no le sacamos ventaja podría voltearse en nuestra contra; no olviden que a estas alturas ya debe haber un grupo en camino para enfrentarnos y no creo que deba decirles a quiénes me refiero" - completó Takeo dejando que su rojo cabello jugara con el viento.

Los demás asintieron y apresuraron el paso, sólo unas pocas calles los separaban de la base militar Meiji en Kyoto; a medida que se adentraban en la ciudad podían darse cuenta que la escena se repetía una y otra vez, sólo que con diferentes actores; todo era un caos y el humo junto con el olor a carne chamuscada comenzaba a afectarles más de lo que ellos mismos hubieran deseado. Finalmente, luego de su carrera se hallaban frente al cuartel, el mismo no parecía haber sido afectado por las llamas, pero era obvio que la desesperación se había apoderado de sus ocupantes pues se podía apreciar el correr de las personas dentro del recinto; además, muchos habitantes de los alrededores estaban siendo refugiados en ese lugar por lo que había un vaivén de heridos y damnificados en la entrada principal. Los recién llegados no dejaron de alegrarse de su suerte porque aquello les daba la oportunidad perfecta para ingresar sin llamar la atención; sabían que de alertar en alguna forma a los guardias que resguardaban la base se verían forzados a una lucha frontal y ello les daría tiempo a los miembros del gobierno de ser evacuados y eso destruiría la posibilidad de atraparles.

Con mucha cautela los cinco guerreros se acercaron a la entrada principal del cuartel, sabían que ya estaban próximos a cumplir su encomienda y sólo deseaban terminar lo más rápidamente posible para poder retirarse de ese ambiente lleno de muerte y destrucción; sin embargo, no podían desesperarse, a pesar de estar cerca aún podían fallar y eso era inaceptable dadas las circunstancias. El plan de su líder dependía mucho del éxito de la misión en la que estaban por lo que no podían darse el lujo de cometer errores y menos aquellos que se producen debido al apuro. Una vez que estuvieron allí aprovecharon un instante en que los guardias llevaron adentro a dos ancianos bastante quemados para ingresar en el interior de la base militar; acto seguido, se dedicaron a buscar el salón donde se encontraban los representantes del gobierno, ellos tenían información precisa de que los mismos estaban allí, pero el recinto era enorme y pronto descubrieron que no sería tan fácil dar con su paradero como pensaron en un principio.

Un grupo de personas se encontraba en plena carrera desde el lugar que sirvió para el combate final entre las tropas _patriotas_ y el ejército Meiji y la ciudad de Kyoto; todos sabían que las probabilidades de encontrar un panorama desolador y terrible eran muchas, pero no perdían las esperanzas, al menos de hallar con vida a sus amigos y poder salvar a las autoridades del gobierno para, de ese modo, evitarle al país más dolor y sufrimiento, por ea razón trataban de sacarle la mayor velocidad a sus caballos pues a pesar de que iban al galope sentían que se demoraban una eternidad en recorrer un metro. Al frente iban siete guerreros y en cada uno se reflejaba de forma particular la situación por la cual estaban pasando; sin embargo, todos tenían un objetivo común y era detener de una vez por todas a la Sociedad del Dragón Negro. No obstante, nada en el mundo habría podido prepararlos para lo que habrían de encontrar al llegar a la ciudad; todos quedaron estupefactos al contemplar con horror que las palabras de Takashi eran desgarradoramente ciertas. La desolación y devastación presentes en Kyoto eran inmensurables, todo lo que conocían estaba reducido a un montón de escombros y cenizas. El suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres, muchos irreconocibles por estar completamente calcinados y lo más doloroso era la cantidad de niños que habían perecido. Ningún sueño de cambio o ambición de poder podía justificar la atrocidad que se había cometido en la ciudad porque ellos sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los sobrevivientes pudieran recuperarse de la tragedia vivida.

"Son unos degenerados quienes fueron capaces de traer tanta muerte a un pueblo inocente" – sentenció Sanosuke mirando al horizonte.

"Y lo peor es que según Takashi, todo esto no es más que una distracción para cubrir el verdadero ataque contra las autoridades del gobierno. Hay que tener un corazón de hierro para decir que semejante abominación es sólo una distracción" – Completó Aoshi.

"Pero quedarnos acá y lamentarnos no va a solucionar nada; es necesario tomar acciones a la brevedad posible si queremos evitar más derramamiento de sangre" – Interrumpió Misao.

"Creo que es conveniente separarnos para poder ganar tiempo" – añadió Haita.

"Me parece lo mejor, yo iré a la base militar y trataré de ubicar el paradero de los guerreros de las sombras" – dijo Aoshi.

"Yo iré contigo" – dijo Misao.

"Ese es mi rumbo" – añadió Soujiro sonriente.

"Yo voy de inmediato a buscar a Sayo" – agregó Sanosuke con bastante vehemencia.

"Yo te acompañaré Sanosuke, necesito cerciorarme del estado en que se encuentra Kaoru" – respondió Seijuro.

"Nosotros les seguiremos, es necesario ubicar a los Onniwa Banshu para poder planear estrategias de defensa, es muy probable que la situación empeore...si es que eso puede suceder" – añadió Haita.

"Me parece lo más prudente, Haita" – contestó Misao para luego añadir mirando de frente a la otra ninja - "Omasu, llévalos hasta la base para que puedan reunirse todos"

"Pero yo...esta bien, les llevaré de inmediato" – respondió Omasu no muy feliz por su encomienda.

"Antes es necesario que vaya a la Residencia Amakusa, Sayo está allá y me urge saber cómo se encuentra y es necesario tratar de contener el ataque del cual habló Takashi" – dijo Sanosuke, para luego completar en voz baja y presa de la desesperación – "Sólo espero no haber llegado tarde mi ángel".

"Descuida, la Residencia Amakusa está camino a la base así que no nos desviaremos, pero debemos partir enseguida si queremos tener alguna oportunidad de parar todo esto" – contestó Omasu.

"Perfecto, entonces nos dividiremos; Omasu, Sanosuke, Seijuro, Haita, Ren y los demás Sanada vayan a la base Onniwa Banshu y traten de defender lo que queda de la ciudad...Soujiro, Misao y yo junto con el resto de los soldados iremos a la base militar a impedir la ejecución de los funcionarios del gobierno" – declaró Aoshi.

Sin decir más, los dos grupos salieron a sus respectivas misiones en medio del horror que sólo puede traer la guerra y la falta de escrúpulos, pero con la esperanza de un mañana mejor al lado de sus seres queridos y con un país en paz y armonía porque si analizamos bien los hechos, las sombras no son más que un indicio de que en algún lugar cercano existe una luz resplandeciente.

Cinco personas trataban de ir lo más rápido posible a través del espeso bosque; no obstante, muy a pesar suyo, tuvieron que acampar para pasar la noche pues con un terreno tan complicado era un verdadero riesgo seguir la persecución por la noche; además, Takashi y los suyos seguramente se habrían visto forzados a acampar por la misma razón. Sin embargo, cada momento era valioso y aún los perseguidos les llevaban una buena ventaja por lo que debían apresurarse si querían atraparlos. Era evidente que no iban a pie porque Saito rápidamente se había percatado de huellas de caballo frescas en el camino, la verdad es que esa pequeña lluvia les había ayudado muchísimo, de otro modo no habrían tenido ni la más mínima idea de qué dirección tomar por lo que habrían tenido que ir a la Base enemiga en Osaka con la esperanza de que los líderes rebeldes se hubieran refugiado allí. De todos modos, si lo que aquel soldado capturado dijo era cierto, ese era el rumbo que llevaban; además, el camino que habían tomado al seguir las huellas era la ruta principal hacia Osaka, sólo que un poco antes de llegar a aquella ciudad se habían desviado por una de las trochas adyacentes.

Lo que más extrañó a los cinco fue que Takashi y los otros nunca abandonaran el camino principal y más sabiendo que de ese modo estaban dejando un rastro muy fácil de seguir, parecía una locura el solo pensarlo, pero cualquier diría que ellos querían que los encontraran. De ser así, era evidente que los estaban atrayendo hacia su propio cuartel general lo que llevaba a pensar que sin duda alguna aquello no era más que una trampa; sin embargo, no había otra opción más que seguirles porque la situación de por sí ya era lo bastante delicada como para permitir que empeorara dejando escapar a los líderes rebeldes quienes sin duda alguna sólo esperaban la oportunidad de aprovechar el caos reinante y provocado por ellos mismos para tomar el control del gobierno. Por ello era necesario tanto para la paz del país como para la estabilidad del gobierno que Takashi y los suyos fueran capturados. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los cinco jinetes se encontraron frente a frente con una especie de Castillo construido al estilo de la Era Tokugawa aunque el mismo no existía para la fecha de la Guerra del Bakumatsu no Douran, por varios detalles quedaba claro que su construcción era mucho más reciente; sin embargo, la forma en que estaba concebido hacía recordar el esplendor de aquella época. Con mucha cautela, los cinco guerreros se bajaron de sus caballos y luego de amarrarlos en un sitio que consideraron seguro decidieron acercarse al enigmático lugar.

La construcción era enorme y a los lados tenía grandes gárgolas ordenadas en una especie de formación defensiva para repeler ataques enemigos; en el centro se encontraba una gran puerta, la cual a primera vista era el único medio para entrar porque los muros eran muy altos y al no haber árboles cercanos eran prácticamente imposibles de flanquear. El silencio reinante en todo el lugar conformaba el mejor ambiente para hacer recelar al máximo a cada una de las personas que acababan de llegar; obviamente los sujetos a quienes perseguían habían llegado allí porque las huellas que dejaron como rastro terminaban frente a la enorme puerta principal; no obstante, ellos se habían esperado un recibimiento mucho más hostil y se habían hecho a la idea de que inmediatamente al llegar se iban a ver enfrascados en una cruenta batalla por su vida, pero ya tenían algo de tiempo frente a aquella edificación y ni siquiera se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, sólo el sonido del vaivén de las hojas y las ramas de los árboles al ser mecidas por el viento cada vez que éste dejaba sentir sus ráfagas en el bosque cortaba el silencio espectral reinante. Finalmente, fue el lobo del Shinsengumi quien se decidió a encarar la entrada; ya había sido demasiada espera y mientras ellos estaban como tontos dejándose amedrentar por el paisaje, Takashi y los otros podrían estar escapando en barco o escondiéndose para no ser encontrados. No obstante, pocos instantes luego de que Saito y los otros empezaran a caminar en dirección a la gran puerta dos sonidos secos se dejaron escuchar como preámbulo a la aparición en escena de dos hermosas jóvenes vestidas en atuendos de ninja.

"Tengan ustedes la más cordial bienvenida al cuartel general de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro; ya llevábamos algún tiempo esperándolos y por su demora nos preguntábamos si habían tenido problemas en seguir el rastro que les habíamos dejado, aunque en mi opinión era demasiado fácil de ubicar" – les saludo una mujer muy hermosa de piel blanca y cabello negro hasta las orejas.

"Vaya, hasta que al fin alguien se digna a recibirnos; aunque esperaba algo mejor, deja mucho que desear que el líder de toda esta organización envíe a dos de sus perritas falderas para hacer su trabajo" – contestó Saito con todo el sarcasmo que le caracteriza.

"Si piensa de ese modo nos subestima mucho mi querido Goro Fujita...o más bien ¿debería decir Hajime Saito Capitán de la Tercera División del Shinsengumi? Hace falta mucho más que sarcasmo para derrotarnos y eso me lleva al punto inicial que tocaba mi compañera; aunque les estamos dando la bienvenida, me temo que no podemos dejarlos pasar, al menos no hasta que prueben que lo merecen" – respondió la otra mujer recién llegada quien llevaba su cabello marrón en una cola de caballo hasta la mitad de la espalda.

"Y ¿Cómo se supone que nos hagamos merecedores del honor de entrar a su base?" – añadió Misanagi sin dejar el toque de sarcasmo de la escena.

"Muy simple, para ello tendrán que derrotarnos claro; una de nosotros tiene la llave de la puerta principal, aquella que está allá" – dijo la mujer blanca al tiempo que señalaba con desdén el portal que estaba a sus espaldas – "Imagino que ya la vieron, y si quieren la llave tendrán que venir por ella...por cierto, disculpen mis modales, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado y es justo que sepan quienes serán sus verdugos. Mi nombre es Inami Onamoto y mi amiga, la de cabello largo, es Nakomi Sato" – concluyó con una sonrisa de picardía.

"En ese caso será mejor que empecemos de una vez porque nuestro tiempo es valioso y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo" – respondió Shougo sin inmutarse.

"Yo mismo te partiría en dos, pero el rostro de mi esposa me dice que ella desea ese placer y no pienso negárselo así que mi querida Inami tú tendrás el honor de enfrentarte a ella" – añadió el lobo con una sonrisa irónica muy acentuada.

"Y es mejor que esto se arregle entre mujeres así que seré yo quien enfrente a Nakomi" – concluyó Misanagi.

Tokio y la ninja pasaron al frente mientras que los otros tres se dedicaron a observar pacientemente aunque Saito estaba tratando de buscar disimuladamente alguna otra forma de entrar a la fortaleza sin tener que esperar el desenlace de las batallas; no era que no le importara si su esposa vivía o moría, era simplemente que estaba seguro de la victoria de ella y si podía ganar tiempo escabulléndose en el fuerte no estaría para nada mal; sin embargo, pronto se vio convencido de que fuera de la puerta no existía ninguna forma de ingresar al fuerte, los muros eran demasiado altos y no había ningún árbol cerca como para pasarse por una de sus ramas así que por mucho que le disgustara se tuvo que resignar a ser un mero observador en los dos combates que estaban por comenzar. Kenshin por su parte aún no se podía sacar la preocupación que sentía por la integridad de Kaoru, aunque confiaba en que Seijuro la protegería tenía la duda de si su maestro sería capaz de llegar a tiempo, no iba a ser fácil tener que esperar para tener noticias de su amada, pero aún tenía demonios internos que enfrentar y quizás esa iba a ser su última oportunidad de encontrarse consigo mismo después de tantos años de huir, y el vagabundo estaba convencido de que ya no podía evadir su _karma_. Shougo por su parte se sentía intranquilo por el combate que estaba por librarse, aunque sabía que su esposa era una guerrera formidable no conocía nada de la que era su rival y a pesar de su sonrisa fingida y de su comportamiento hostil podía leer que se trataba de una luchadora a la que no iba a ser fácil derrotar porque estaba dispuesta a dar su propia vida por defender su causa y son ese tipo de guerreros los que en las situaciones extremas se vuelven más fuertes por lo que se debe tener mucho cuidado al enfrentarlos.

"Bien, creo que es hora de empezar" – dijo Nakomi al tiempo que desaparecía como por arte de magia.

La ninja dio un salto defensivo hacia atrás, pero de poco le sirvió, justo al caer recibió un zarpazo en el antebrazo cerca del hombro y por la potencia de la estocada se vio obligada a retroceder unos pasos. Misanagi estaba claramente sorprendida, la rapidez de su oponente era increíble, ni siquiera había sido capaz de leer por qué lado venía el ataque; todo pasó en fracciones de segundo. Sin embargo, tuvo muy poco tiempo de pensar, casi inmediatamente después del primer golpe vino un nuevo sablazo, pero esta vez los reflejos de la ninja fueron más veloces y la ex-líder Sanada pudo evadir el ataque dando otro salto hacia atrás. Pronto la guerrera de la Sociedad acorraló a su oponente contra un árbol y se disponía a hacer su siguiente movimiento cuando de pronto un shuriken salió de la nada y se incrustó en su muslo. En ese momento hubo una pequeña pausa en la que se pudo ver a Misanagi con su Kodachi y a Nakomi con una Katana paradas frente a frente casi sin hacer ningún movimiento.

"Vaya, vaya, has sido capaz de atacarme, claro, si es que a este rasguño se le puede decir golpe" – declaró Nakomi sonriente al tiempo que se quitaba el shuriken de la pierna.

"No cabe duda de que eres muy veloz, pero no invencible" – respondió la ninja.

"Tienes mucha confianza, eso es bueno, pero me temo que no te va a servir de mucho en este duelo; aún tienes una o dos cosas que aprender sobre los combates" – contestó la Guerrera de la Sociedad.

Saito veía con mucha atención la pelea que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos; definitivamente la habilidad de esos sujetos no era ordinaria y aún no había podido entender cómo se las arreglaban para moverse a esa velocidad. Ni siquiera Soujiro llegaba a moverse tan rápido y había que ver al "Chico Maravilla" cuando aplicaba su Shukushi. Pero lo que hacía esa chica se alejaba de toda lógica, era como si desapareciera y apareciera a voluntad y una lucha con alguien así es muy difícil de ganar; era obvio que si la esposa de Amakusa no encontraba la forma de descifrar los ataques de su oponente no tendría un buen futuro en ese combate.

Misanagi colocó su pierna izquierda adelante con la punta del pie hacia su oponente y su pierna derecha la dejó atrás formando una "L" con sus pies para, de esa forma, dejar que el peso del cuerpo recayera sobre su pierna posterior; su brazo izquierdo lo dejó al frente como bloqueo y el derecho lo flexionó de modo que su Kodachi quedara horizontal y en esa posición clásica ninja se dedicó a esperar el próximo movimiento de su rival, pues bien sabía que dadas las circunstancias no podía iniciar un ataque. Nakomi aceptó la invitación y nuevamente "desapareció", segundos después un sonido metálico se dejó escuchar y todos pudieron ver a las dos mujeres con sus sables en contacto. De algún modo, la ex-líder Sanada había logrado detener el ataque y ahora ambas luchadoras estaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Misanagi no desperdició la ocasión y casi de inmediato lanzó una patada al estómago de Nakomi, pero la guerrera de la Sociedad detuvo el golpe con su mano e impactó de una patada el estómago de la ninja quien cayó de rodillas acusando el dolor. Rápidamente, la mujer de cabello hasta las orejas embistió a su rival y de nuevo, la esposa de Shougo contraatacó con shurikens, sólo que en esta ocasión, su rival logró evadir la respuesta dando un salto hacia un lado para que ambas entablaran otra pequeña tregua.

"¿Acaso tu habilidad se limita a lanzar shurikens? Porque si es así te diré que eres bastante pobre como luchadora" – declaró Nakomi mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara.

Pero Misanagi no respondió, sólo se limitó a sonreír y a invitarla a que atacara; esto enojó a Nakomi quien con un gesto de ira se lanzó contra su rival y de nuevo la ninja pudo leer el ataque y contenerlo por lo que las dos mujeres quedaron cuerpo a cuerpo sólo que esta vez la ex-líder Sanada no le dio tiempo de pensar a su oponente y le dio en la cara con el puño para luego darle una patada en el estómago y posteriormente clavarle un shuriken en el pecho. La guerrera de la Sociedad dio unos pasos hacia atrás y con suma tranquilidad retiró el arma de su pecho para arrojarla contra su enemiga quien la detuvo con la Kodachi que empuñaba.

"Ahora no soy yo quien está arrojando shurikens" – dijo Misanagi con marcada altivez.

"No me digas que por un golpe de suerte que tuviste ya te crees ganadora. ¿Crees que no sé cómo has podido detener mi ataque dos veces? ¿Acaso pensaste que esa estrategia te podía durar para siempre? Pues te equivocas y esta vez no tendré consideración de ti" – contestó Nakomi para luego desaparecer de nuevo.

Todos esperaban un nuevo sonido metálico de dos espadas al chocar, pero esta vez no sucedió; ante el asombro de todos, la guerrera de la Sociedad logró darle un sablazo limpio en el estómago a la ninja quien cayó lentamente de rodillas con sus manos tomándose la herida, pero sin dejar de empuñar su kodachi.

"Eras una ilusa si pensabas que tratando de adivinar de qué lado atacaría podrías contenerme durante todo el combate, ahora mírate, de rodillas en el suelo y con una herida en tu estómago, pero no te preocupes, no creo que sea grave; a pesar de todo pudiste evadir un poco el golpe y ello te ha salvado la vida; tienes muy buenos reflejos y gracias a ellos aún no te he mandado al otro mundo, pero descuida, falta muy poco para eso" dijo Nakomi con expresión seria.

Shougo estaba intranquilo al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando el combate, sus temores estaban haciéndose realidad, pero de una forma mucho más preocupante; sin lugar a dudas que esa tal Nakomi Sato había resultado ser una formidable guerrera y ello complicaba mucho más las cosas para su esposa, quien, a pesar de todo, había podido contener las embestidas de su rival, pero apenas si podía defenderse. No obstante, el último ataque había dejado claro que la superioridad de Nakomi era indudable, la estrategia de Misanagi no había sido mala, pero tarde o temprano iba a sucumbir y ello había pasado más pronto de lo que hubiese querido el Samurai cristiano quien ahora veía a su mujer tratando de ponerse en pie para continuar el enfrentamiento. Amakusa sabía que intervenir en la pelea estaba fuera de las opciones no sólo por ser Samurai y estar su honor de por medio sino porque de hacerlo las dos mujeres de seguro desaparecerían sin dejar rastro y con ellos todas las posibilidades de capturar a Takashi y los demás. Por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, no tenía otra más que quedarse de brazos cruzados observando la fusta y rezando para que su amada de alguna forma saliera victoriosa.

Sanosuke y Seijuro pronto llegaron a la Residencia Amakusa y de inmediato el horror se apoderó de ambos; el lugar claramente mostraba señales de haber sido el escenario de un cruento enfrentamiento; orificios de bala en las paredes, cadáveres regados en el piso, sangre en las paredes y era obvio que una gran explosión había sacudido el lugar afectando buena parte de la estructura de la casa. El maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu temió lo peor porque en ninguna parte había señales de supervivientes y ello podía significar dos cosas: o Kaoru y los demás habían logrado escapar o todos estaban muertos; incluso de haber podido escapar, no podía decir en qué estado lo habían hecho o si todos lo habían logrado; definitivamente las cosas no se veían nada bien. No obstante, su acompañante era quien estaba viviendo una pesadilla hecha realidad; el ver la escena que representaba la casa donde se encontraba su amada le helaba la sangre; no era justo que ella hubiera sufrido una muerte tan horrenda sólo porque el malnacido de Takashi quería una distracción para sus hombres. Tanto que él había soportado y superado para regresar con su amada para que un desgraciado se la arrebatara como si nada; el guerrero estaba petrificado, a pesar de todo aún tenía esperanzas de que su ángel estuviera vivo, de que quizás hubiese podido escapar de aquella horrenda matanza y que estuviera esperándole con los brazos abiertos en algún otro lugar, por eso no atinaba a moverse, no quería entrar en la residencia porque temía encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su amada y con ello el final de toda su esperanza y alegría.

Finalmente, fue Seijuro quien tomó la iniciativa y entró al lugar; el interior presentaba un ambiente aún más horrendo con el fuerte olor a sangre y carne quemada además de muebles destrozados, gente muerta en el suelo y mucho silencio; era como si ningún sonido pudiera penetrar lo que otrora fuese un sitio de reunión para todos y un hogar para Shougo y Misanagi. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos guerreros descubrieran que entre las víctimas no se hallaba ninguno de sus amigos y ello les dio nuevas esperanzas porque al parecer sí habían logrado escapar después de todo; sin embargo, su alegría, pronto se vio opacada porque al salir de la casa se encontraron frente a frente con dos sujetos a quienes ya habían podido ver en el campo de Batalla en las afueras de la ciudad

"Pues nos encontramos de nuevo amigos míos; permítannos presentarnos; mi nombre es Hoji Tanaka y el de mi amigo es Takeo Hashi" – dijo un sujeto de mediana estatura, cabello negro corto, ojos marrones y de mirada penetrante quien tenía en su cinto una Katana y una pequeña hoz.

"Ya pensaba que no vendrían, pero me temo que han llegado demasiado tarde; sus tontos amigos han pasado a mejor vida y los miembros del gobierno les hacen compañía así que poco tienen por qué luchar ahora" – completó su acompañante quien era de piel blanca, pelirrojo y llevaba dos dagas en su cinto.

Sanosuke iba a hablar, pero el maestro Hiko le hizo callar con una seña pues no era conveniente que esos sujetos supieran que al parecer Kaoru y los demás habían podido escapar; dada las circunstancias, lo mejor era mantener eso como secreto. No obstante, lo que había escuchado acerca de los miembros del gobierno sí le inquietaba porque ello significaba que una parte importante en la estrategia de Takashi se había llevado a cabo con todas las consecuencias que ello iba a traer. Además, era muy probable que Aoshi y los demás estuvieran siendo esperados por otros guerreros de las sombras pues evidentemente que una parte del plan que Takashi omitió mencionar era eliminar al grupo de espadachines y guerreros que apoyaba al gobierno. Era casi seguro que esos sujetos los venían siguiendo porque de otro modo no habrían podido adivinar cuántos irían a un sitio y cuántos a otro. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento, el maestro tenía fe en que los demás se podrían cuidar solos y salir de cualquier calamidad, lo que le interesaba en esos instantes eran los dos sujetos que tenía enfrente y el resto de la misión que tenían.

"Omasu, Haita, Ren, vayan con los demás al sitio indicado y continúen con el plan. Sanosuke y yo nos haremos cargo de estos sujetos" – dijo Seijuro con aires retadores.

"Pero, yo también deseo ir..." – dijo Sanosuke al tiempo que empezaba a seguir a los demás, pero Takeo Hashi rápidamente se le interpuso.

"Mi querido amigo, esta fiesta es de cuatro personas y sería un desaire que nos abandonaras tan pronto" – le dijo el guerrero enemigo.

"Hemos venido por ustedes dos y de aquí no saldrán sin vencernos, claro a no ser que salgan muertos" – añadió Hoji.

Sanosuke apretó los puños con mucha rabia porque era obvio que no podría seguir buscando a su amada para poder ver cuál era su paradero, al menos no hasta enfrentarse con esos tipos y ello le desesperaba pues cada minuto que transcurría sin saber nada de Sayo le volvía loco. Hiko por su parte sabía que el momento que estaba esperando había llegado; una de las razones por las que se involucró en todo el conflicto era tener una buena confrontación y sólo esperaba que esos sujetos estuvieran a la altura.

"Pues si en verdad tenemos que luchar contra ustedes para seguir no me quedará más remedio que darles un par de lecciones" – declaró Seijuro.

"Tu habilidad es tan conocida como tu arrogancia, pero creerte superior no te va a servir de mucho frente a nosotros; ya te darás cuenta que mi compañero y yo estamos más allá de tu imaginación" – respondió Takeo.

"¡Quieren callarse de una buena vez! Si vamos a pelear que sea de una ya, no puedo darme el lujo de perder más tiempo" – gritó Sanosuke.

"Veo que estás bastante impaciente por morir, en ese caso será mejor que no te hagamos esperar más" – contestó Hoji.

Takeo rápidamente salió en dirección a Sanosuke quien apenas pudo leer el ataque y recibió una cortada en su brazo izquierdo; Hoji se lanzó contra Seijuro, pero el maestro pudo evadir el ataque de la Katana, aunque casi no ve venir el golpe de la hoz y ello por poco le cuesta la vida porque el zarpazo iba hacia el cuello. Un pequeño paréntesis se hizo y los cuatro guerreros se colocaron en guardia, pero esta tregua no duró mucho pues Hoji se lanzó de nuevo contra Hiko y varios golpes metálicos se dejaron escuchar. A pesar de la increíble rapidez del sujeto de cabello negro corto, Seijuro podía detener los ataques, pero hasta ese momento sólo atinaba a defenderse porque las veces que intentaba pasar a la ofensiva, su oponente desaparecía como por arte de magia para luego aparecer y contraatacar hecho que empezaba a contrariar seriamente al maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu quien estaba acostumbrado a ser siempre quien llevara el mando en un combate y que ahora se veía en la necesidad de defenderse ante un rival cuya velocidad era desconcertante. Cerca de allí, Sagara estaba recibiendo la peor parte, apenas si lograba reaccionar ante los movimientos de su rival y en su cuerpo unas cuántas heridas dejaban escapar ese líquido rojo que representa la vida en nosotros, una y otra vez, Takeo se lanzaba contra el luchador y con sus dagas lograba herirle a placer sin que se produjera ningún tipo de respuesta. Definitivamente, Sanosuke estaba en clara desventaja en la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo y más tomando en cuenta que su mente no estaba al 100% en el combate sino que parte de su concentración estaba perdida mientras pensaba la suerte que habría corrido su amada Sayo. El guerrero con la palabra "malo" en su espalda logró darse cuenta de que si seguía el rumbo que llevaba terminaría muerto cuando su oponente logró clavarle una de sus dagas en su antebrazo izquierdo; por suerte para él apenas fue la punta, pero ello representaba un claro aviso de que un cambio de estrategia era necesario.

"Debo reconocer que esperaba mucho más de usted" – le dijo Hoji a Seijuro al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

"Y debo admitir que pensé que eras más incapaz de lo que has demostrado; sin embargo, necesitarás mucho más que eso si deseas derrotarme" – respondió Hiko.

El combate entre Sanosuke y Takeo continuaba y ya las cosas se tornaban bastante graves para Sagara quien se veía muy herido y agotado producto de los golpes y ataques que estaba recibiendo; lo peor de todo era que hasta ese momento ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de usar el Futae Noki Wami en contra de su rival, lo que se había convertido en un punto más en contra. Finalmente, la suerte del esposo de Sayo terminó y cuando trataba de evadir un nuevo ataque de Hashi resbaló para luego caer al suelo convirtiéndose en presa fácil para su oponente quien no dudó ni un instante en dar el golpe final; pero cuando estuvo a punto de actuar la tierra comenzó a temblar repentinamente y los dos miembros de los Guerreros de las Sombras se vieron obligados a retroceder porque el evento les había tomado por sorpresa; al principio pensaron que era un temblor o un terremoto, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que la tierra se abría en dirección a ellos y antes de que pudieran hacer nada recibieron de lleno el impacto del ataque y cayeron heridos al suelo. Seijuro aprovechó el momento para ir en apoyo de su compañero y al acercarse a él pudo notar que sus heridas vistas individualmente no eran de considerar, pero si seguía a ese ritmo no duraría mucho tiempo antes de sucumbir.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó el maestro.

"He estado mejor" – respondió Sanosuke.

"Estas siendo muy estúpido en este combate".

"¿_Nani_?".

"Sé que la chica te preocupa, pero si te matan no podrás llegar a ella; debes concentrarte en el enemigo que tienes enfrente y en nada más".

"Yo...es que...".

"Yo no te puedo estar protegiendo siempre, esta vez logré darte tiempo, pero si sigues actuando como un idiota, morirás como tal".

"¡Demonios! No saber de Sayo me volverá loco, pero tienes razón, si me dejo matar ahora nada de lo que hice antes habrá valido la pena" – contestó Sagara al tiempo que se incorporaba.

En ese momento, Sanosuke pude ver que Seijuro estaba sangrando, pero cuando iba a decirle algo, Takeo y Hoji hicieron acto de presencia nuevamente; ambos se encontraban heridos y acusaban el impacto recibido, pero ello no había mermado el deseo de cumplir con su objetivo. Sanosuke se colocó en guardia y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a ser presa fácil, ya había decidido que no se iba a dejar matar y la única forma de vencer era tomando la iniciativa en el duelo. Seijuro por su parte comenzaba a acusar el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, la herida que tenía no había dejado de sangrar y aunque no era una hemorragia grande sí era constante por lo que cada minuto que pasaba, el maestro se debilitaba más y corría un mayor riesgo de morir desangrado; unido a eso estaba el tremendo esfuerzo que había estado haciendo, primero para llegar del campo de batalla a Kyoto, luego en el combate que estaba librando y finalmente al ejecutar ese Renzokou Do Ryu Sen para proteger a Sanosuke; al ritmo que llevaba Hiko no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir la pelea contra Hoji quien a pesar de las heridas y el ataque recibido se veía en mejores condiciones que el maestro, a pesar de que Seijuro lograba ocultar su condición a los ojos de los demás; ni siquiera Sanosuke quien lo había visto sangrar estaba cerca de saber la gravedad de la condición de Hiko.

"Muy bien, así que el gran maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu tuvo que recurrir a trucos de circo para poder detenernos" – declaró Hoji mientras se acercaba a sus oponentes.

"Con esas tonterías sólo retrasan lo inevitable" – añadió Takeo.

"¿Por qué mejor no dejan de decir tonterías y se dedican a pelear? ¿O es que nos van a matar de aburrimiento?" – respondió Sanosuke.

"Insensato, ahora mismo te mostraré tu destino" – contestó Takeo al tiempo que se lanzaba contra Sagara.

Pero esta vez, Sanosuke le tenía reservada una pequeña sorpresa; casi inmediatamente después de que Takeo desapareciera, Sagara le aplicó el Futae Noki Wami a suelo de modo que su ataque saliera al frente, pero con una mejora de su técnica el resultado del impacto era muy parecido el Renzokou Do Ryu Sen del Hiten Mitsurugi por lo que Hashi no pudo evadir el ataque y nuevamente salió despedido sólo que Sano salió corriendo a su encuentro para hacer valer la ventaja que había ganado; una vez que lo alcanzó intentó aplicarle la técnica al estómago, pero Takeo rodó para evadir el golpe y con mucha velocidad se puso en pie, pero aún acusaba el ataque recibido por lo que en lugar de atacar decidió dar un salto hacia atrás y tratar de sacarse el impacto un poco sin quitarle la vista a su rival y respirando forzadamente. No muy lejos Hoji y Seijuro seguían enfrascados en un cruento combate, los choques de espadas se dejaban sentir a cada momento y prácticamente no se daban tregua alguna. De pronto Tanaka desapareció y Seijuro respondió dando un salto hacia arriba; Hoji lanzó un zarpazo que sólo encontró aire como receptor y cuando logró darse cuenta de dónde estaba su contrincante ya tenía el ataque encima. El miembro de los guerreros de las sombras sólo tuvo tiempo de dar un salto hacia delante tratando de salir de la trayectoria del impacto, pero Hiko gracias a su fortaleza logró redireccionar el Ryu Tsui Sen que había iniciado para hacerle una herida importante en la espalda a su rival; la misma no fue mortal gracias a la maniobra de Hoji, pero el golpe le dejó bastante maltrecho.

"Aún te falta mucho que aprender" – dijo Seijuro.

"¿Yo? Eres tú quien no sabe nada. Es cierto, estoy bastante herido y golpeado por lo que difícilmente sobreviva a esta batalla, pero ¿crees que tú estás muy bien? Por más que has querido ocultarlo pude notar que tienes una herida de cierta consideración y que la misma te la hicieron antes de empezar este combate, incluso podría decir que te fue hecha en la Batalla que se libró hace poco. Eso me lleva a pensar que a estas alturas has debido perder mucha sangre y sólo tu férrea contextura ha evitado que caigas desmayado, pero el fragor de este combate poco a poco hace merma en tu condición así que yo diría que estamos parejos" – respondió Hoji.

"Muy bien, entonces es hora de terminar todo esto de una buena vez; vamos a ver de qué estás hecho" – dijo Hiko al tiempo que adoptaba la posición base del Kuzu Ryu Sen.

"Eso es, definamos todo en un simple ataque, eso era lo que estaba esperando, tu famoso Kuzu Ryu Sen, la técnica favorita del gran Hiko Seijuro XIII; ahora verás las pequeñas sorpresas que te he reservado" – pensó Tanaka al tiempo que se ponía en guardia.

Ambos guerreros quedaron frente a frente y por algunos instantes se hizo el silencio, ni siquiera el fragor del combate que se libraba a pocos metros de ellos era capaz de distraerles. Hoji había visto la grandeza del maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu y la razón por la cual era considerado invencible; sin embargo, tenía algunas ventajas a su favor y el factor sorpresa era crucial para lo que planeaba hacer; si su plan daba resultado iba a pasar a la historia como el guerrero más poderoso del Japón y como el hombre que fue capaz de derrotar a Hiko Seijuro XIII. Este último por su parte estaba preparado para su ataque, definitivamente el guerrero que tenía enfrente no era un ser ordinario, poseía una habilidad impresionante y una velocidad fuera de lo común; además era inteligente y fuerte; además, había sido capaz de luchar contra él de tú a tú lo cual era ya mucho decir. Hiko sonrió, su sacrificio se veía recompensado; su plática con Klaudia ya se había dado aunque no en los términos que él esperaba y finalmente, estaba en medio de un combate a su altura y eso no dejaba de agradarle por lo que dejó que una sonrisa brotara de sus labios, pero ciertamente, ya había disfrutado suficiente del combate y era hora de ponerle punto y final al mismo; aún tenía que ubicar a Kaoru y a los demás y era necesario trazar nuevas estrategias porque le situación general no era nada alentadora y el tiempo era crucial en aquellos momentos. Todo estaba dispuesto para el ataque final...

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Kuzu Ryu Sen" – susurró Seijuro al tiempo que se lanzaba contra Hoji.

Entonces algo que ni siquiera Seijuro en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado sucedió. Tanaka tomó una pose extraña y recitó unas palabras en latín para luego mover sus brazos en dirección de Seijuro; acto seguido la visión de Hiko se nubló y toda la coordinación que traía se desmoronó; el maestro ni siquiera era capaz de enfocar el suelo por el que corría y todo el panorama se había vuelto una masa amorfa de colores. Hoji había empleado su sortilegio más poderoso y el mismo había sido efectivo por lo que el miembro de los guerreros de las sombras se lanzó en una contraofensiva con el propósito de asestar el golpe definitivo; Tanaka empuñaba en su mano derecha su Katana y en la izquierda estaba su hoz, pero cuando se encontraba a distancia de golpe de Seijuro soltó la pequeña arma y buscó algo en su cinto. Hiko por su parte aún no podía ver bien, pero fue entonces cuando al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban pudo comprobar que su oído estaba en perfecto estado por lo que decidió confiar el destino de ese combate y de su vida en ese sentido; vaya que había sido un combate a su altura...

Sanosuke luego de empezar a usar su Futae Noki Wami logró emparejar las acciones, pero Takeo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente por lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia; nuevamente se lanzó contra su rival y justo cuando Sagara aplicó su técnica, Hashi se detuvo y le lanzó las dos dagas para luego alejarse de la zona de impacto de un salto lateral. Sanosuke, quien no se esperaba esa jugada, apenas si pudo moverse a tiempo y no pudo evitar que una de las dos armas se incrustara en su muslo derecho aunque no se hundió en su totalidad. El guerrero con la palabra de "malo" en su espalda lanzó un grito de dolor y sin pensarlo extrajo el puñal de su pierna para luego arrojarlo lejos; de su herida emanaba una buena cantidad de sangre y en ese momento supo que necesitaba terminar ese combate a la brevedad posible porque a partir de ese momento el tiempo comenzaba a jugar en su contra; definitivamente había llegado el momento de pasar a la ofensiva...

Cerca de ellos todo había concluido en el otro combate; Hoji yacía en el suelo moribundo y Seijuro estaba de pie a su lado; justo en el último momento el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu logró ubicar a su contrincante y asestarle el golpe de gracia al clavarle su Katana en el pecho cerca del corazón; sin embargo, aún no se había dicho la última palabra en ese duelo y Hiko estaba a apunto de escuchar su epitafio.

"Bien, supongo que ahora crees que he sido derrotado y que has probado ser el mejor espadachín de los dos a pesar de la herida que tenías al iniciar el combate; pero, si observas bien algunos detalles, sabrás que aún ahora este combate ha sido un empate. Mientras hablamos, la maldición de la muerte circula por tus venas; justo antes de que me dieras la estocada final pude lanzarte un dardo en el cuello y ahora puedo ver que di en el blanco; supongo que por su tamaño y el fragor del combate no lo sentiste; sin embargo, allí está" – dijo Hoji.

"¿Y piensas que este pequeño juguete ha empatado este duelo?" – respondió Hiko al tiempo que retiraba el aguijón de su cuello.

"A simple vista parece un arma inofensiva, pero su punta estaba impregnada con un veneno muy poderoso que es usado en sudamérica para cazar por algunas tribus; su acción es rápida y si a eso unimos la considerable pérdida de sangre que has sufrido, el resultado es una combinación letal" – contestó Tanaka al ver cómo Seijuro se desplomaba en el suelo justo a su lado – "El milagro de la vida se está alejando de los dos casi al mismo tiempo; así que, como te dije al principio; el resultado final de este duelo es un empate; ha sido un verdadero placer haber combatido contigo y ojalá reencarnemos siendo enemigos de nuevo para volver a enfrentarnos en batalla. Por cierto, el nombre del veneno que ha sellado tu destino es curare" – concluyó el miembro de los guerreros de las sombras para luego exhalar su último aliento y morir...pocos instantes después el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, el gran Hiko Seijuro XIII dejaba de existir en el mundo de los vivos.

Después de recorrer un largo trayecto, finalmente Aoshi y los demás pudieron llegar a la Base Militar de Kyoto, pero lo que encontraron les dejó sin aliento; soldados y civiles muertos por todos lados, algunos completamente calcinados y otros mutilados salvajemente, rastros visibles de que varias explosiones habían sacudido el recinto, sin mencionar que la mayoría de los civiles muertos eran ancianos, mujeres y niños que muy probablemente habían acudido al fuerte en busca de refugio y lejos de eso habían encontrado una horrible muerte. Rápidamente, los soldados que venían con ellos entraron para ubicar a los representantes del gobierno, aunque todos temían lo peor debido a las condiciones en que se hallaba el lugar; no pasó mucho tiempo para que los temores de los recién llegados se vieran confirmados: todos los representantes del gobierno habían sido decapitados y yacían inertes en el suelo del salón donde se encontraban escondidos. Aoshi y Misao no sabían qué hacer ahora, la razón por la cual habían regresado era para proteger a los miembros del gobierno, pero era obvio que nunca tuvieron la menor oportunidad de lograrlo. Ahora sólo _Kamisama_ sabía cuál iba a ser el destino del país porque el caos comenzaba a apoderarse de todo; primero la muerte del General Yamagata y ahora esto; solamente la captura de Takashi y los otros líderes insurrectos podía mejorar un poco la solución porque, evidentemente, la solución a todo lo que estaba viviendo el Japón no iba a ser tan fácil de encontrar y menos cuando los timones del proceso estaban muertos. Pero, por si fuera poco todo lo que estaba pasando, muchos gritos se dejaron escuchar en el interior del fuerte y varios soldados salieron corriendo del mismo visiblemente aterrorizados.

"Señor Shinomori, unos sujetos muy extraños nos atacaron y mataron a casi todo el grupo, sólo quedamos nosotros 3 y los 2 que estaban afuera" – dijo uno de los militares muy asustado.

"¡¿_Nani_?! ¿Qué clase de sujetos? ¿Cómo pudieron matar a todo el grupo?" – preguntó Aoshi muy contrariado.

Pero antes de que el chico le respondiera, tres personas salieron del fuerte y le hicieron frente; el pobre soldado sólo atinó a salir corriendo y con él los otros 4 sobrevivientes por lo que en el lugar sólo quedaron Aoshi, Soujiro y Misao. Frente a ellos estaban dos hombres y una mujer; uno de los sujetos usaba un sombrero, el otro era blanco tenía el cabello marrón y lo usaba largo, mientras que la mujer era morena y de cabello corto y negro. El hombre del sombrero tenía en sus manos un bastón de metal de cuyos extremos sobresalían unas dagas, la mujer tenía dos Sai en su cinto y el otro hombre tenía una Kodachi y una Katana en sus manos.

"Bienvenidos a las ruinas de una Era" – saludó el sujeto del sombrero.

"Me temo que todo su esfuerzo por llegar a tiempo ha sido en vano" – prosiguió la mujer.

"Pero no se desanimen, como premio de consolación tendrán la oportunidad de luchar por sus vidas contra nosotros" – añadió el tercero.

"Nos encontramos de nuevo" – contestó Aoshi mirando al tipo del sombrero.

"Ciertamente Aoshi Shinomori, por ello creo que es justo que sepas mi nombre, soy Shinjo Nakamura".

"El mío es Tetsuko Hino".

"Yo me llamo Hitomi Nakata".

"¿Qué pretenden lograr ustedes con todo esto?" – preguntó Aoshi.

"Creo que nos has entendido mal, su premio de consolación no es hablar de política y estrategias con nosotros, por si no se han dado cuenta no era solamente para matar a los miembros del gobierno a lo que vinimos acá; ustedes también figuran en nuestra lista de víctimas" – respondió Shinjo.

"Así que pueden prepararse porque no podrán escapar a su derrota" – añadió Hitomi.

Sin decir nada más, los tres recién llegados se colocaron en posición de combate e instantes después ya se habían iniciado los duelos; Shinjo se lanzó contra Aoshi y rápidamente le atacó con su bastón, pero el ninja pudo evadir la estocada para luego contraatacar con una de sus Kodachi aunque sin éxito. Los dos quedaron frente a frente y en ese momento Shinomori desenvainó su segundo sable y se lanzó en contra de su oponente quien, con bastante facilidad, logró controlar las embestidas y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo le asestó un golpe con el bastón a Aoshi en el estómago para luego rematarle con un zarpazo de una de las dagas en el pecho; y, habría sido peor de no ser porque el ex-líder Onni dio un salto hacia atrás para quedar fuera del alcance de su rival. En el interior del fuerte se encontraban Soujiro y Tetsuko enfrascados en un fiero combate; el chico quiso asumir la ofensiva, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su rival no era alguien corriente; la facilidad con la que contrarrestaba sus ataques era pasmosa e incluso desesperante porque no había podido encontrar un hueco en su defensa para aprovechar.

"Luces sorprendido, ¿Esperabas una lucha más fácil?" – dijo Tetsuko sonriendo.

"Usted tiene una habilidad sorprendente, pero el resultado de este combate ya está escrito y en poco tiempo se lo demostraré" – respondió Soujiro.

"En ese punto estamos de acuerdo" – convino Tetsuko.

Soujiro sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo y que era necesario llegar al Aoiya lo antes posible por lo que decidió terminar la fusta rápidamente, y por ello se preparó para comenzar a aplicar el Shukushi; además, deseaba demostrarle al miembro de los guerreros de las sombras que luego de la derrota ante Kenshin había mejorado mucho su habilidad y su velocidad. Instantes después se lanzó contra Tetsuko quien apenas si pudo leer el ataque y evadirlo, pero sin mucha suerte porque recibió una herida en su brazo derecho.

"¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pudiste moverte tan rápido?" – preguntó Tetsuko molesto.

"Me sorprende que no lo sepa porque imagino que ustedes tuvieron que investigar mucho sobre nosotros, aunque el hecho de que desaparecí por un tiempo pudo haberme ayudado" – respondió Soujiro.

"Tonto, ¿De verdad crees que con esa velocidad me vas a vencer? Tendrás que mejorar mucho si quieres derrotarme, niño" – contestó Tetsuko riendo – "Ahora verás lo que es velocidad".

La figura de Hino se desvaneció para luego aparecer en la espalda de Soujiro y descargar un sablazo a placer sobre el chico quien cayó en el suelo presa del dolor.

"Vamos, ni siquiera reaccionaste ante mi ataque; eres más patético de lo que pensé, ¿Sorprendido? Eso no es nada comparado con lo que te espera" – dijo Tetsuko mientras asumía su posición de combate sin dejar de mirar a Soujiro.

No era sólo el dolor lo que tenía perplejo a Seta; la velocidad a la que se movió su oponente estaba más allá de su compresión, ni siquiera él cuando usaba el Shukushi para ejecutar el Shun Ten Satsu lograba ser tan veloz, era como si Tetsuko pudiera dominar el arte de desaparecer y aparecer a voluntad porque eso era lo que parecía. Definitivamente el combate no iba a ser nada fácil para Soujiro quien por primera vez se veía superado en la faceta que mejor dominaba: _la velocidad_. Cerca del combate entre Aoshi y Shinjo, dos mujeres estaban en una fuerte lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la representante de los guerreros de las sombras llevaba una clara ventaja debido a su soberbio dominio de las artes marciales y si la líder de los Onniwa Banshu no había sido derrotada aún era por su enorme habilidad para escabullirse y evadir ataques.

"Vamos niñita, con esconderte y correr no evitarás tu derrota, sólo retrasas lo inevitable" – dijo Hitomi enfadada.

"¿Eso crees? Apenas estamos comenzando así que no te confíes tanto" – respondió la ninja.

"Ya me cansé de jugar al gato y al ratón, ya no seré más Hitomi la considerada, ahora sabrás por qué somos el escuadrón más poderoso del Japón" – contestó Hitomi con una sonrisa maligna.

Misao no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando sintió una patada en su estómago seguido de un golpe en la cara que le partió la boca; la ninja cayó al suelo y Hitomi ni siquiera se apiadó por eso, rápidamente se acercó a su rival y le dio una nueva patada para luego clavar uno de sus Sai en el muslo izquierdo de la líder de los Onniwa Banshu quien quedó inconsciente tendida en el suelo.

"Resultaste más débil de lo que pensé" – dijo Hitomi con gran frustración.

Fue entonces cuando como por arte de magia, Misao abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto para clavarle todas sus dagas en el pecho a Hitomi quien cayó herida de muerte sin siquiera tener tiempo de reaccionar ante la sorpresiva maniobra de su oponente. Definitivamente, la líder Onni demostró porqué era quien era; hacía falta mucho más que una mujer arrogante para vencerla; sin embargo, en ese momento, las heridas recibidas hicieron mella en su condición física y Makimachi tuvo que dejarse caer para recuperar fuerzas y tratar de detener la hemorragia que salía de su pierna producto del último ataque de Hitomi, eso sí, la ninja tuvo cuidado en alejarse del cuerpo inerte de su rival para evitar cualquier sorpresa; el sabor a sangre no se iba de su boca a pesar de que había escupido varias veces por lo que concluyó que alguna herida tenía y en esos momentos no podía detenerla debido a su ubicación. La representante de los guerreros de las sombras sentía cómo su vida escapaba de su cuerpo al igual que lo hacía su sangre, el dolor de las ocho dagas en su pecho era muy fuerte aunque poco a poco comenzó a dejar de tener consciencia de sí misma y de su alrededor; su vista se empezaba a nublar y la sangre comenzaba a emanar de su boca. Hitomi había subestimado enormemente a su rival y ello le estaba costando la vida en un combate que duró demasiado poco según su opinión; aún estando moribunda no podía entender cómo en cuestión de segundos pasó de ser la clara vencedora a estar en medio de un charco de sangre en el suelo, bien debió haberla liquidado cuando pudo en lugar de darla por muerta como lo hizo; al final, ya nada de lo que pensara tenía valor porque el milagro de la vida expiraba en ella; como pudo trató de moverse, pero ya su cuerpo no le respondía y sólo atinó a susurrar unas palabras antes de fenecer.

"¡Qué muerte tan tonta he tenido!".

Muy cerca de allí, Aoshi se veía superado en velocidad por Shinjo, pero los buenos reflejos y la experiencia del ninja jugaban a su favor porque pese a la enorme rapidez del sujeto del sombrero, el instinto de Shinomori para predecir el ataque había demostrado ser superior; y, aunque sólo podía defenderse, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que pasara a la ofensiva, detalle que Nakamura conocía bien y ello le estaba comenzando a desesperar porque aún no lograba una clara posición de triunfo. Finalmente, Aoshi decidió que era tiempo de un cambio en el rumbo del combate, en la siguiente embestida de Shinjo, en lugar de usar su instinto para defenderse, lo empleó para atacar en la dirección en que venía el miembro de los guerreros de las sombras.

"Kodachi Nitou Ryu. On-Myo Hatsushi".

La primera espada fue detenida por Shinjo con un movimiento de su bastón, a pesar de la sorpresa del ataque, sus reflejos fueron superiores; sin embargo, nada pudo hacer en contra de la segunda espada y ésta se clavó limpiamente en su pecho deteniéndolo en su carrera. Nakamura cayó de rodillas e instantes después yacía inerte en el suelo muy cerca de la primera espada arrojada por Aoshi quien con suma cautela se acercó a recoger sus sables; y, una vez hecho eso, fue en ayuda de Misao quien se encontraba bastante débil por la pérdida de sangre; no obstante, la chica fue capaz de detener la hemorragia con un torniquete improvisado; ello la había mantenido con vida evitando que se debilitara más.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó Aoshi preocupado.

"Estoy bien, sólo me siento muy agotada" – respondió Misao.

"Has perdido mucha sangre" – dijo Shinomori.

"Descuida, estaré bien" – contestó Makimachi sonriente.

"Te las pudiste arreglar ¿eh? Sabía que ibas a salir vencedora, definitivamente debo admitir que tus habilidades se han incrementado notablemente desde que toda esta guerra se inició" – añadió Aoshi.

"Como puedes ver tengo todo lo necesario para ser líder de los Onniwa Banshu" – dijo Misao con picardía – "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Soujiro?".

"Está dentro del fuerte luchando con el tercero de los guerreros de las sombras" – respondió Aoshi.

"Debemos ir a ver, si ese sujeto lo derrota no podemos dejarle escapar, si lo capturamos podemos sacarle valiosa información y, dada la situación en la que estamos, cualquier cosa de la que nos podamos apoyar es buena" – sentenció la líder Onni.

"Pero tú no estás en condiciones de luchar".

"Pero tú sí; además, estoy bien y no podemos ponernos sentimentales ahora, nuestra misión falló antes de empezar si quiera y la verdad no deseo llegar al Aoiya herida y con las manos vacías" – replicó Misao.

Aoshi no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la forma en que Misao hablaba, la guerra le había hecho ver muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba la madurez que mostraba aquella niña que tiempo antes estuvo a su cargo. La líder de los Onniwa Banshu había cambiado enormemente desde que empezara todo el conflicto, su comportamiento y sus decisiones reflejaban muy poco de su antigua inocencia e impaciencia, ahora la forma en que se manejaba era propia de un guerrero e incluso su forma de luchar había mejorado ostensiblemente. Quizás lo más lamentable de aquel cambio fue la violencia con que se dio, aquel asesinato en la Batalla de Nagoya fue la chispa que inició aquel viaje y ni siquiera ella misma sabía cuál sería el destino del mismo. Sólo un detalle llamó la atención del ninja, Misao no había mostrado ningún sentimiento después de su combate; y, tomando en cuenta que para ganar tuvo que asesinar a su rival, aquel comportamiento no era el más lógico y menos para ella. Quizás no todo el cambio había sido para bien y fue entonces cuando Aoshi descubrió que ella ahora más que nunca necesitaba de un apoyo y un guía para poder superar todo lo que estaba viviendo, sólo que esta vez no sería la guía de un padre sino la de un compañero de vida, porque ahora que todo estaba dicho entre ellos lo único que él deseaba era pasar el resto de sus días al lado de su sucesora en el puesto de líder Onni.

_¿Qué pasará luego de todo esto?. ¿Cómo se recuperará el Japón del duro golpe que ha sufrido?. ¿Es este el final de la Era Meiji?. ¿Cuál será el desenlace de los combates?. ¿Será esta la completa destrucción de la ciudad de Kyoto?. ¿Podrán hacer algo los Onniwa Banshu y el Clan Sanada?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, luego de bastante tiempo estoy de regreso, la verdad he querido escribir, pero las circunstancias no me lo han permitido; el trabajo, algunos problemas de salud y otros de índole familiar se han unido para que fuera hasta ahora que les pudiera dar una nueva entrega de The Chaos Era.

Mucho me ha acontecido en este tiempo, incluso hasta estuve hospitalizado, pero gracias a Dios he salido adelante. Entre las cosas buenas a destacar pues al fin, luego de tanta búsqueda pude encontrar a mi Misanagi y hace cinco meses y medio me casé con una mujer maravillosa a la que amo enormemente y quien me ha sabido hacer feliz a pesar de la adversidad.

Mi trabajo ha estado muy duro y eso me ha limitado bastante de tiempo, es por ello que tuve que esperar mis vacaciones para terminar este capítulo, pero no negaré que he recibido muchas satisfacciones de mi empleo y eso compensa.

De verdad quiero agradecerles a todos su paciencia y su confianza y les pido disculpas por las veces que prometí y no cumplí y por la espera que les he hecho pasar, finalmente acá está el capítulo y ya estoy en marcha para los siguientes, ya falta muy poco para el final así que no desesperen.

Hablando un poco de la historia pues es lamentable la muerte de Seijuro y me siento apenado por haberlo permitido, pero fue su _karma_ quien le hizo morir; no estoy de acuerdo con Hoji en que la pelea fue un empate, creo que Seijuro al final fue el ganador porque Tanaka murió primero y es el que sobrevive el que gana sin importar que sólo sobreviva unos segundos más que su oponente, por ello quiero declarar a Seijuro Hiko XIII como el vencedor del combate contra Hoji Tanaka y por ello mantuvo el título del Guerrero más Poderoso del Japón hasta su muerte; que sea ese mi homenaje póstumo al gran maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Respecto a la estrategia de Takashi, pues ahora sí que se ha complicado todo, no sólo para nuestros amigos, sino para el mismo Japón; pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el país logre reponerse de todo lo que ha vivido y habrá que esperar para saber cuál es el destino que le espera a la Era Meiji; pero sea cual sea el mismo, esta claro que vienen grandes cambios y grandes pruebas para todos los que tienen parte en esta historia; esperemos que las puedan superar y que al final sea el pueblo que reciba la tan anhelada Paz.

¿Rápido el combate de Misao? Pues creo que batí el récord de la batalla más corta en la serie je, je, je, bueno no todos los combates tienen que ser enredados, engorrosos y largos; además, la estrategia que usó Misao fue brillante y tal como estaba la situación creo que era una de las pocas que podía emplear para no terminar muerta en manos de Hitomi quien ni siquiera estando moribunda dejó de recriminarse por semejante descuido; ¿moraleja? Jamás des una pelea por terminada hasta que estés seguro de que en verdad ha terminado.

Caso diferente fue el de Aoshi quien a pesar de estar seguro de que con su ataque había matado a Shinjo se acercó con mucha cautela a recoger sus sables; la propia Misao cuando decidió dejarse caer al suelo para descansar y tratar de curarse lo hizo lejos de Hitomi para evitar un posible ataque a traición, así que esto nos enseña que no siempre está de más ser precavido.

Ya el final está más cerca de lo que creen y de ahora en adelante sólo vienen definiciones y explicaciones por lo que hay que estar atentos a todo lo que pase. Estoy muy nervioso por el combate de Misanagi, espero que pueda salir vencedora; Tokio, por su lado se ve confiada de su triunfo, pero no siempre quien se confía es el que gana. Y ¿Dónde estarán Takashi, Melders y Klaudia? Pues todo eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	22. El Principio del Fin

_**Capítulo 22**_

**"El Principio del Fin"**

Haita, Ren, Omasu y los demás ninjas del grupo Sanada finalmente habían arribado a su destino; luego de todo lo que había ocurrido y la rapidez con la que tuvieron que actuar, dadas las actuales circunstancias, al fin podían tomarse un pequeño pero merecido descanso. La joven Onni se dirigió a la entrada camuflajeada y pronto todos se encontraban en el interior; Okon fue la primera en recibirles y no dejó de sorprenderse al ver quienes eran los acompañantes de su amiga, y no era para menos; era la primera vez, desde su separación, que tantos miembros del grupo Sanada hacían acto de presencia en la Base de los Onniwa Banshu. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la noticia llegara a oídos de Okina, quien con celeridad le avisó a todos los presentes, exceptuando a los que montaban guardia, para que le acompañaran al encuentro de los recién llegados con el fin de darles un recibimiento apropiado considerando la ocasión. Cuando el mayor de los Onni entró en el salón donde se hallaban los Sanada, Haita rápidamente fue a saludarle y a presentarle los debidos respetos.

"Espero no le moleste nuestra llegada, lamentablemente debido a la situación no pudimos avisarles formalmente de nuestra visita; sin embargo, Misao está al tanto de todo y personalmente nos dio su aprobación" – explicó Haita en el tono más formal que pudo usar.

"No tienen de qué preocuparse, para nosotros es un honor tenerles hoy aquí en nuestro seno, lo único que lamento es las condiciones en que estamos pues no podemos recibirles de una mejor manera" – respondió Okina.

"Descuide, si algo he aprendido en estos años de conflictos es que las verdaderas alianzas no son las que se hacen siguiendo todas las formalidades de ley, sino aquellas que surgen en los momentos de necesidad cuando aparece una mano amiga para brindarnos el apoyo necesario en el momento oportuno" – acotó Haita de buen talante.

"Tienes mucha razón, pero bueno, no perdamos más tiempo en presentaciones, las cosas allá afuera están empeorando a un ritmo acelerado y la estrategia de quedarnos a defender el perímetro ya no está resultando de ninguna utilidad; desde que el ataque a la ciudad empezó no se ha sucedido ningún hecho de violencia en esta zona" – comentó Okina mostrando signos de preocupación.

"Entonces les va a ser de mucha utilidad la información que traemos del frente" – sentenció el líder Sanada con algo de frustración al recordar lo sucedido.

En ese momento llegaron al salón Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi y Sayo, lo cual fue una sorpresa muy grata para los recién llegados quienes veían de ese modo confirmadas sus sospechas; en pocos minutos la cristiana junto con la maestra de Kendo narraron, por segunda vez desde su llegada al Aoia, la historia del ataque a la Residencia Amakusa y de cómo se las arreglaron para escapar del lugar; acto seguido, fueron los Sanada quienes relataron los pormenores de la batalla desde su participación en el frente del este al capturar la artillería enemiga, siguiendo por la maniobra de Takashi de juntar sus dos batallones, hasta el desenlace final cuando el ex Daimío contó su macabra estrategia para luego escapar sorpresivamente, maniobra en la cual perdió la vida el General Yamagata. Luego, fue Omasu quien contó los detalles de su herida en el frente del sur, los planes que se trazaron una vez que Takashi y los demás líderes _patriotas_ escaparon del lugar de la batalla final, y lo que había sucedido desde que llegaron a Kyoto hasta el instante en que se encontraban.

"Inconcebible, es realmente inconcebible lo que ese ser ha sido capaz de hacer" – espetó Okina visiblemente molesto para luego proseguir con un semblante mucho más sombrío – "La muerte de Yamagata es sumamente grave en estos momentos; él era uno de los pocos que mantenía fuerte al gobierno y ahora que se ha ido va a ser difícil mantener la estabilidad del régimen aún cuando Aoshi y los demás puedan salvar al resto de los dirigentes".

"Nadie en el frente logró entender cómo Takashi tuvo las agallas de planificar semejante abominación y ni siquiera ahora podemos encontrarle una explicación razonable a no ser la de sus ansias de poder" – respondió Omasu.

"La pérdida del General Yamagata complica todo, y ni siquiera me puedo imaginar el estado en que quedará el gobierno si matan a todos sus dirigentes; lamentablemente no hemos recibido noticias de Aoshi y los demás, pero si los hombres de la Sociedad lograron cumplir ese objetivo, las cosas se pondrán muy inestables y sólo Kamisama sabe qué sucedería después" – acotó Ren.

"Quisiera creer que Aoshi y los demás llegaron a tiempo y han podido impedir el ataque, pero tomando en cuenta que ustedes llegaron mucho después del ataque a la residencia Amakusa es difícil mantener la esperanza" – añadió Kaoru.

"Pero debemos tener algo en cuenta, el grupo que tiene como misión asesinar a los representantes del gobierno es el comando elite de la Sociedad, mientras que los que atacaron la residencia Amakusa fueron simples soldados; los Guerreros de las Sombras tenían una buena ventaja cuando salimos tras ellos, pero creo que pudimos recortarla en el trayecto hasta acá" – objetó Haita.

"Ojalá y tengas razón, de lo contrario un futuro negro es lo que nos espera" – sentenció Yahiko con faz abatida.

"Bien, definitivamente ya es tiempo de que hagamos algo, no podemos seguir de brazos cruzados antes esta situación; es cierto que a estas alturas es poco lo que se puede hacer, pero al menos podemos brindar nuestro apoyo para retomar el control de la ciudad; aún hay focos de disturbios que deben ser detenidos; además, a pesar de los esfuerzos de las autoridades, no se ha podido extinguir el incendio que estos seres depravados iniciaron, sólo han logrado evitar su avance, pero sino reciben pronto ayuda las consecuencias serían desastrosas " – dijo Okina al tiempo que se ponía de pie resuelto a iniciar las maniobras.

"En ese caso pueden contar con nosotros, de hecho, esa es la razón de nuestra presencia; es en este momento cuando debemos olvidar nuestras diferencias para trabajar unidos" – contestó Haita.

"¿Qué tienen en mente?" – preguntó Ren.

"Nuestros principales problemas son los disturbios y el incendio, el punto a nuestro favor es que ambos están juntos porque los que están fomentando la revuelta son los mismos que iniciaron el fuego y estos sujetos no desean que el mismo acabe, por ello, se han concentrado en sabotear los intentos que se han hecho para extinguirlo; debido a esto, es necesario concentrar nuestro mayor esfuerzo allí; un grupo deberá lidiar con los agresores mientras el otro tendrá la labor más difícil pues deberá detener las llamas" – respondió Okina.

"Imagino que ya tienen preparado un plan para detener el fuego" – inquirió Haita.

"Estás en lo correcto, las llamas han sido controladas por lo que nos resta hacer es acabarlas; sin embargo, el tiempo juega en nuestra contra porque las autoridades deben lidiar con el fuego y los saboteadores así que no sabemos cuánto tiempo más podrán resistir. Adicionalmente, nuestro grupo ha trazado una red que servirá para hacer llegar la mayor cantidad posible de agua a la zona afectada" – contestó Okina.

"Además, es necesario que un grupo vaya con Aoshi y los demás, en este momento deben librar una dura lucha y es imperativo saber cuál ha sido la suerte de los representantes del gobierno" – añadió Omasu aunque el verdadero motivo no salió de sus labios – "Necesito saber qué ha sido de Soujiro, la incertidumbre es cada vez más intolerable" – pensó la ninja.

"Estás en lo cierto, además, Misao está con ellos. Sal de inmediato junto con Okon y tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos qué panorama encontrarán cuando lleguen" – indicó Okina.

"_Hai_" – respondió Omasu al tiempo que salía junto a Okon.

Luego de la partida de la joven ninja Okina, Ren, Haita, Yahiko, Megumi y los demás se enfrascaron en detalles logísticos sobre el despliegue de los grupos para cumplir con los objetivos trazados; necesitaban definir todos los puntos para garantizar el éxito de la misión, un fracaso ni siquiera estaba entre las opciones estudiadas en esas horas. Sin embargo, Sayo se alejó cuidadosamente de todos con una resolución; su amado estaba muy cerca arriesgando su vida en combate y ella no iba a quedarse sentada sin hacer nada; su lugar no era la base de los Onniwa Banshu, su sitio era al lado del ser que amaba y eso no tenía discusión. La cristiana llegó a la puerta principal, pero cuando se disponía a salir una voz la detuvo.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" – preguntó sorprendida Kaoru.

"Ya no puedo seguir esperando más tiempo, Sanosuke está a unas calles peleando por su vida y mi lugar está a su lado... lo siento amiga, pero tengo que irme" – respondió Sayo sin dudar.

"Te entiendo... ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo" – dijo Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos – "Vamos amiga, ve con Sano, estoy segura que ahora más que nunca él necesita de ti" – concluyó la maestra de Kendo mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de la tristeza que sentía.

"_Arigatou Kaoru-san_. _Ja Ne_".

La sensei del estilo Kamiya Kashin se quedó en la entrada y vio partir a la otra mujer quien corría con todo lo que le permitían sus fuerzas; seguidamente, Kaoru se dio vuelta y regresó con los demás; ella misma deseaba ir corriendo para estar junto a su amado, pero por desgracia no tenía la suerte de la cristiana y Kenshin se hallaba muy lejos de ella librando su propia batalla a muerte frente a los líderes de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro; la joven Kamiya no pudo evitar sentir alegría al saber que Himura había podido sobrevivir a la batalla final, pero esa sensación duró poco al darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida se había librado de un grave peligro sólo para enfrentar otro mayor. Kaoru sabía que el combate que le esperaba al espadachín sería incluso más peligroso que el que libró contra Shishio o cualquiera de sus adversarios luego del fin de la era Tokugawa, había mucho más que el destino del país en juego; Kenshin estaba pasando por el momento más trascendental de su vida y estaba claro que el desenlace de ese combate sin duda marcaría irremediablemente su futuro, por esa razón era la angustia de la mujer, no sólo la vida de Himura estaba en juego, sino su propia estabilidad y la de su matrimonio a consecuencia. Definitivamente, este conflicto había marcado a todos los involucrados y aún saliendo airosos del mismo, la posibilidad de regresar a la vida de antes estaba cerrada, eran demasiadas heridas y demasiados cambios como para que eso pasara; sin embargo, lo único constante en la vida es el cambio y la joven mujer sólo esperaba que todo sucediera para mejorar si es que ello fuera posible...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Inami estaba de pie frente a su rival quien se encontraba a la expectativa, las dos mujeres no dejaban de observarse mientras caminaban en círculo; en ese momento fue Tokio quien se lanzó al ataque, el zarpazo vino horizontal y de revés; sin embargo, la guerrera de las sombras pudo detener el golpe para luego contraatacar con la otra hoz en una estocada al estómago, la cual fue evadida elegantemente por la esposa del lobo, pero instantáneamente Onamoto fue a la ofensiva con un ataque de su mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo que fue detenido por Takagi quien respondió con una estocada punzante al pecho que fue a dar en la otra hoz de su oponente.

"Esto va a ser mucho más divertido de lo que pensé" – dijo Inami más para sí misma que para los demás.

"Me alegra que disfrutes del duelo porque será el último" – respondió impasible Tokio.

"¿De verdad piensas eso? Entonces quizás ya es hora de mostrarte algunas cosas que me he reservado" – contestó Onamoto.

La guerrera de las sombras desapareció como por arte de magia y en segundos estaba detrás de su oponente para asestarle una estocada en la espalda, por suerte, Tokio tuvo algo de reacción y en el último momento intentó evitar el ataque por lo que la herida no fue de gravedad aunque sangraba más de lo que la esposa de Saito hubiese deseado. En ese momento, Inami embistió de nuevo esta vez con un ataque en cruz usando sus dos hoces; debido a la velocidad, Takagi sólo detuvo una de ellas y la otra le causó una herida en su brazo izquierdo; el dolor era insoportable y esto hizo que Tokio pusiera una rodilla en la tierra mientras se tomaba el brazo lastimado, pero sin quitarle la mirada a su rival.

"¿Y qué piensas ahora? ¿Te he sorprendido acaso?" – dijo Inami con aires de superioridad.

"La verdad, no. No pienses ni por un momento que usando esos trucos vas a ganar este combate" – respondió Takagi.

"Veo que aún tienes esperanza y mucha confianza en ti misma, eso es bueno... lástima que esas cosas no decidan los duelos" – contestó Onamoto.

"Esa creencia marca tu mayor debilidad y ya te lo demostraré" – sentenció Tokio.

Saito miraba el combate con detenimiento, la verdad, esa habilidad que habían demostrado todos los guerreros de las sombras de "desaparecer" no le sorprendía más allá del hecho de ser una técnica desconocida; el lobo siempre había sabido que cualquier técnica, por compleja que pareciera al inicio, puede ser entendida y más que eso, contrarrestada. Claro que para ello se debía ser un guerrero excepcional y tener mucha experiencia en duelos; por eso, en cierto modo estaba confiado en el triunfo de su esposa; Tokio había librado muchas batallas durante el _Bakumatsu no Douran _y se enfrentó con oponentes formidables, terminando todos del mismo modo: _ahogados en un charco de sangre_. El viejo lobo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el secreto de esa técnica fuera revelado y entonces la pobre infeliz enfrentaría el verdadero horror...

Tokio se puso de pie con algo de dificultad acusando el dolor de las heridas sufridas; a pesar de que la esposa del viejo lobo había demostrado cualidades excepcionales en el combate, poco a poco la guerrera de las sombras había logrado establecer diferencias entre ambas. Takagi tenía una cortada en su brazo izquierdo y otra en su espalda; y, aunque la mismas no eran profundas, continuaban sangrando y eso poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Onamoto sabía que tenía la ventaja y no deseaba desperdiciarla, era en ese momento cuando debía atacar y asestar el golpe de gracia; el fragor del combate había hecho lo propio para minar sus fuerzas y ello hacía necesario definir las cosas en el menor tiempo posible para evitar que la fusta se le escapara de las manos. La guerrera de las sombras sabía que Saito no dejaba de mirarla esperando el momento preciso para eliminarla igual que como intentó hacer en el duelo contra Shishio, así que sus prioridades se habían establecido sin dudas: eliminar a Tokio y evitar la respuesta del lobo. Instantes después, Inami se lanzó contra Takagi con una rapidez endemoniada, pero para su sorpresa, su oponente evadió el golpe y respondió casi de inmediato hiriéndola en el costado. La luchadora de la sociedad puso su rodilla derecha en el suelo acusando el dolor, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en ese instante; era la primera vez en todo el duelo que su oponente podía leer con precisión su golpe y moverse con la velocidad necesaria no sólo para evitarlo sino para contraatacar y ello la había tomado por sorpresa, definitivamente aquello era un indicio de que algo no iba bien.

"¿Sorprendida?" – dijo la joven Takagi mirando fijamente a su rival y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

"No te sobrestimes mi querida Tokio" – respondió Inami mientras se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad – "Es cierto que lograste herirme, pero fue sólo un rasguño".

"¿En serio? Yo siendo tú me tendría mucho más cuidado" – acotó la esposa del lobo.

"¡¡Cállate! Eres sólo una infeliz que cree poder superarme con sus habilidades mediocres" – espetó Onamoto furiosa – "Ahora sabrás el significado del miedo".

La mujer se lanzó contra su contrincante y de nuevo su ataque fue evadido, pero esta vez la guerrera de las sombras desapareció como por arte de magia para luego lanzar un ataque al costado de Tokio, quien detuvo el mismo con su Kodachi y le asestó un sablazo en el estómago y esta vez la herida no era superficial, aunque tampoco era mortal.

"Imposible, ¿cómo ha podido detener mi ataque? Esto no puede ser" – dijo Inami en voz baja visiblemente alterada mientras se tomaba a la altura del ombligo mostrando signos de dolor.

"¿Crees que el secreto de tu poder no podía ser descubierto? Pues te equivocas, me tomó algo de tiempo y me costó algunas heridas, pero pude descifrar cuál es" – contestó Tokio con firme decisión.

"No intentes engañarme, es imposible que una imbécil como tú sea capaz de siquiera entender el poder que yace con nosotros" – respondió Onamoto divertida.

"¿Eso crees? Entonces intenta atacarme, vamos, sé que puedes" – retó Takagi sonriendo.

"Malnacida, deja de dártela de lista, ahora mismo acabaré con tu existencia" – acotó Inami al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre su rival.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" – Inquirió Tokio al tiempo que esquivaba el golpe – "Vas a necesitar más que eso si deseas ganar".

"No puede ser posible, no lo comprendo" – dijo Onamoto.

"Es muy simple; tu técnica se basa en manipular la mente del oponente y de ese modo logras crear una ilusión que te hace ver mucho más veloz de lo que en realidad eres; sin embargo, una vez que dicho principio se conoce es sencillo, para alguien que conozca los métodos, cerrar la mente a ese tipo de invasiones por lo que tu principal arma desaparece y sólo quedas como lo que eres, una simple guerrera promedio" – sentenció Takagi.

Esta vez, Inami no se burló del comentario de la otra mujer sino que se quedó sorprendida al ver que su habilidad especial había sido puesta al descubierto por su oponente. Ya no había lugar a dudas, Tokio había logrado descifrar todo y eso la ponía en una situación delicada, pues aunque sus habilidades como guerrera eran formidables, hacía demasiado tiempo que se había acostumbrado a refugiarse detrás de su poder para librar los combates por lo que la idea de una lucha de igual a igual no dejaba de preocuparla. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para arrepentirse y, descubierta o no, tenía una misión que cumplir; además, prefería morir en el intento que huir como una cobarde.

"Vaya, vaya, así que la pequeña jovencita logró descubrir el secreto" – dijo Inami burlándose de su oponente – "Imagino que debes estar feliz pensando que tienes la batalla asegurada".

"Es patético que escondas tus temores detrás de esa actitud arrogante, pero ahora que lo pienso no podría esperar más de ti" – respondió Tokio sonriente.

"Si eso crees entonces tengamos menos palabras y más acción" – contestó Onamoto al tiempo que se lanzaba nuevamente a la ofensiva.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Sanosuke sintió que el horror se empezaba a apoderar de su alma, a pesar de estar concentrado en su propia batalla, el guerrero con la palabra "malo" en su espalda no pudo dejar de presenciar el desenlace de la otra fusta; y, para su horror el saldo incluía una baja que para muchos era impensable. El Gran Hiko Seijuro XIII se encontraba tendido en el suelo, su cuerpo yacía completamente inmóvil junto a quien fuera su oponente; Sagara nunca imaginó que vería a alguien capaz de lograr derrotar al maestro de Himura y mucho a una persona que fuese capaz de matarlo, pero la evidencia no mentía. Definitivamente, la guardia élite de Takashi estaba más allá de lo normal y si uno de los mejores guerreros del Japón tuvo que dar su propia vida para derrotar a uno de sus miembros, Sanosuke no quería ni imaginar el destino que le aguardaba. Ya ni siquiera estaba convencido de que Sayo hubiese sobrevivido al ataque, los hombres de la Sociedad habían demostrado una y otra vez que eran sumamente efectivos en las labores de inteligencia y el simple hecho de que no pudieran ver los cuerpos de sus amigos dentro de la Residencia de los Amakusa no indicaba que ellos siguieran con vida. Ya nada valía la pena, era hora de reconocer que la Sociedad había cumplido su meta y que el Japón entraría en otra era sombría. El guerrero con la palabra "malo" en su espalda miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a su rival enfrente; Takeo no la estaba pasando bien y era evidente que el castigo sufrido le había mermado las fuerzas, aún así, el guerrero de la sociedad conservaba algo que su oponente había perdido: el deseo de ganar y salir con vida de la pelea.

Fue Hashi quien reanudó la pelea al salir corriendo en dirección a su rival quien apenas si pudo detener los primeros golpes para luego sufrir un fuerte castigo por parte del guerrero de la sociedad. Takeo ya no tenía sus dagas, pero sus puños y piernas bastaban para hacer el trabajo; sólo fueron suficientes unos momentos para que Sanosuke cayera al suelo sumamente adolorido y casi inconsciente; ya todo estaba decidido, el final había sido escrito. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante toda la calle fue sacudida por un grito aterrador; una voz que retumbó todos los alrededores causando que todos aquellos que la escuchaban sintieran pánico de lo que estaba sucediendo; una voz expresaba horror, impotencia y furia a la vez; pero, y más importante aún, una voz que pronunció un nombre:_Sanosuke_.

Hashi, quien se había alejado de su oponente en busca de sus armas, no pudo evitar sentir algo de recelo al escuchar a la mujer gritar; sin embargo, un guerrero como él estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores y el simple gemido lastimero de un tonta joven no iba a impedir que cumpliera su misión; no pasó mucho antes de que encontrara sus dagas y se dispusiera a terminar el trabajo que había empezado. Las cosas no habían salido exactamente como imaginó, pero al final los dos guerreros enemigos estarían neutralizados. En ese instante, Sayo corrió a ayudar a su amado y al llegar a su lado pudo ver que estaba muy malherido y que necesitaba con urgencia un Doctor; la mujer abrazó a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas sin poder atinar a realizar ninguna otra acción; eran demasiadas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza y ni si quiera se percató de la cercanía del guerrero de la sociedad. Fue cuando sintió un fuerte tirón que la obligó a soltar a su esposo cuando comprendió que el mayor peligro para Sagara no eran sus heridas sino su rival.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? La joven esposa viene al rescate de su moribundo amado. Debo reconocer que esto no lo esperaba, pero no deja de ser divertido" – dijo Takeo sonriente.

Sayo observó detenidamente al hombre mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas; la situación era crítica y la mujer estaba clara de que una lucha contra ese sujeto sólo terminaría con su muerte y la de Sagara; no obstante, aún existía una remota posibilidad, pero necesitaba encontrar el momento preciso para hacer su movimiento.

"Si lo dejas vivir te prometo que haré lo que desees" – dijo Sayo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Pero claro que vas a hacer lo que yo desee mi querida amiga! No creas que no he notado lo hermosa que eres, pero no creo que estés en posición de pedir nada. Una vez que mate a este pobre diablo nos vamos a divertir mucho y si te portas bien y me haces feliz quizás piense en perdonar tu patética vida" – sentenció Takeo.

El guerrero de la sociedad se aprestó a darle el golpe final a su oponente, pero un sonido muy característico se dejó escuchar en la desolada vía; instantes después, Hashi se desplomaba y un mar de sangre comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo. Detrás del recién abatido guerrero se pudo ver a una mujer empuñando una pequeña pistola, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, pero esta vez su mirada había pasado de la humilde súplica a la frialdad de la resolución. La cristiana sabía que ese acto bien podía cerrarle las puertas al cielo, pero ella prefería una eternidad en el infierno que una vida sin su amado. Desde siempre había estado marcada por la tragedia, la muerte de sus padres, su propia enfermedad, la cruzada de su hermano, su exilio en Holanda y muchas otras cosas que no alcanzaba a recordar. Pero luego de recuperarse de su enfermedad y regresar al Japón las cosas parecían estar mejorando y esa pequeña esperanza se transformó en dicha cuando se unió al hombre a quien amaba; pero nuevamente la tragedia amenazó con marcarla al estallar la guerra y sólo ella sabía los días de horror que había vivido sabiendo que Sanosuke estaba en medio de la batalla; y justo al final cuando estaba tan cerca de verle, cuando al fin estaría al lado de su amado, ese desalmado planeaba destruirle la vida y sus sueños sin siquiera mostrar pena por su sufrimiento. No, ya era tiempo de ponerle fin a esa maldición que llevaban los Amakusa de siempre perderlo todo; a ella no le importaba si acabar con ese sujeto ayudaba a la causa de su país o si con su acción le estaba asestando un duro golpe a la Sociedad del Dragón Negro; para la cristiana lo único que importaba era salvar la vida del hombre a quien amaba; y, aunque esa razón fuera considerada banal por muchos al analizar todo lo que estaba en riesgo, para una simple joven enamorada, el amor era suficiente.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Aoshi y Misao pronto estuvieron dentro del fuerte y el espectáculo que encontraron les sorprendió significativamente; Soujiro apenas era capaz de defenderse ante los constantes ataques de Tetsuko quien poco a poco estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia; el guerrero de las sombras sabía que poseía la ventaja y que había asumido la iniciativa, pero los reflejos y la velocidad del chico eran lo suficientemente buenos como para evadir cada uno de los ataques recibidos, por esta razón el combate estaba entrando en un punto muerto. Por su parte, el chico trataba en lo posible de cuidar su guardia, Seta sabía perfectamente que estaba en la peor posición, pero estaba seguro de que si lograba extender el combate pronto se le abriría una oportunidad para contraatacar. Hino estaba realmente furioso por sus continuos fracasos al intentar asestar el golpe de gracia y ello se reflejaba en sus movimientos, poco a poco había perdido su elegancia y velocidad por lo que a medida que avanzaba la fusta, Soujiro tenía mayor facilidad en controlar las embestidas de su oponente lo cual aumentaba la furia de Tetsuko, y esta secuencia ya se había transformado en un círculo vicioso que lejos de ayudar al guerrero de las sombras, sólo le acercaba a su tumba.

"No sé cómo te las has arreglado hasta ahora para detenerme, pero te prometo que tu suerte no va a durar para siempre" - dijo Tetsuko mientras empuñaba sus sables con rabia.

"Yo no le llamaría suerte, usted nunca ha tenido una posibilidad real de ganar este duelo y sólo está retrasando lo inevitable" - contestó Soujiro con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"¡Maldito seas pequeño engreído! ¡Voy a clavar tu cabeza en una estaca!" - espetó Hino al tiempo que se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra el chico.

Entonces en la cabeza de Seta apareció la explicación del poder de su oponente como si de un flash se tratara; de algún modo, Tetsuko usaba su mente para aumentar su velocidad, aunque quizás ni siquiera se volvía más rápido, sino que sólo lo aparentaba; claro que para lograrlo necesitaba estar en un estado de completa calma y autocontrol, por esa razón a medida que su frustración hacía aumentar su ira, su poder secreto disminuía junto con su velocidad. Todo ese razonamiento lo hizo el chico en pocos segundos y de inmediato se dispuso a aprovechar su descubrimiento para terminar el combate de forma definitiva; con su espada detuvo el zarpazo de Tetsuko, quien contraatacó con la Kodachi, pero Seta evadió el segundo ataque saltando hacia atrás para luego embestir a su rival quien intentó sin éxito usar su velocidad para escapar resultando herido en el pecho. Hino estaba sorprendido con lo que acababa de pasar, era evidente que el chico estaba encontrando la forma de neutralizar su velocidad y ello resultaba alarmante para el guerrero de las sombras, por lo que la necesidad de acabar el duelo se volvía imperativa.

Soujiro decidió tomar la iniciativa para buscar la sorpresa y se lanzó contra su oponente quien logró evadir el ataque para contraatacar con su Katana, el golpe fue detenido por Seta quien dio un salto al costado para escapar del alcance del otro sable. Hino no perdió tiempo y fue en busca de su enemigo sólo que esta vez le lanzó la Kodachi a toda velocidad al tiempo que continuaba su carrera. Seta fue sorprendido por ese cambio de estrategia, y, aunque pudo evadir el sable, quedó expuesto al ataque de su oponente quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para herirle gravemente en el pecho; la Katana atravesó limpiamente el cuerpo del chico, quien por fortuna atinó a moverse un poco en el último momento evitando así que el golpe fuese letal. No obstante, estaba a merced de su rival quien tenía claras intenciones de terminar el trabajo.

"Vamos, quéjate como lo que eres, un perro sarnoso. ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa ahora? Jamás debiste unirte a esa partida de perdedores, ese error te va a costar la vida, pero al menos puedes verlo por el lado amable... pronto te reunirás con tu mentor y la perra de su amante" - sentenció Tetsuko mientras retiraba con brusquedad la Katana del cuerpo del chico para asestar el golpe final.

Soujiro sentía un dolor agudo en su pecho y podía darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando profusamente, el chico sabía que sus posibilidades eran remotas, pero aún consideraba que tenía las fuerzas para girar la balanza a su favor, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad; fue entonces cuando miró la Kodachi en el suelo cerca de él, por fortuna al momento de evadirla detuvo su movimiento con su espada ocasionando que el otro sable quedara a su alcance. Tetsuko, quien estaba cegado por el momento, no se percató de lo que tramaba su oponente y sin esperar tener una postura más segura se dispuso a lanzar el golpe de gracia, pero el chico giró con rapidez para evadir la estocada y quedó justo frente a la Kodachi; además, la posición que había ganado Seta le impedía a Hino ver que el otro había empuñado la espada corta por lo que, sin saber del peligro inminente, se lanzó contra Soujiro quien giró en el momento oportuno para detener el sable de Tetsuko con la Kodachi y posteriormente clavarle la Katana en todo el corazón al guerrero de las sombras.

Tetsuko dejó que su rostro mostrara un gesto de enorme sorpresa al ver el desenlace de su ataque para luego caer muerto al suelo; Soujiro al ver que había derrotado a su rival se relajó y pronto se encontró tirado en el suelo con ambas manos tomando la herida en su pecho en un vano intento de detener la sangre que fluía de su cuerpo. Aoshi y Misao acudieron a toda velocidad para auxiliar a su compañero y pronto el ex líder Onni le cargaba en brazos mientras salía del lugar. Ambos ninjas sabían que no había tiempo que perder, pero pronto se percataron de un enorme problema, ¿adónde llevarle? El Hospital estaba tomado por los rebeldes y en el Aoia no había un doctor, sin mencionar que Shougo se encontraba muy lejos, poco a poco la incertidumbre se apoderó de ambos y el temor de ver a morir al chico frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo comenzó a llenar sus corazones. Por fortuna, dos figuras se divisaron a lo lejos y en poco tiempo los dos guerreros pudieron confirmar que se trataban de Omasu y Okon, de inmediato acudieron a su encuentro, pero la reacción de la joven ninja al ver a Soujiro malherido sorprendió a todos los presentes. La chica entró en un estado de shock por unos segundos para luego comenzar a gritar en medio de un ataque de histeria, aquella situación no ayudaba en nada a Seta y de esto se dieron cuenta Aoshi y las otras dos mujeres por lo que el ex líder Onni hizo la pregunta correcta en el momento oportuno.

"¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar a un Doctor?" .

"¡Claro! La Señorita Megumi se encuentra con nosotros en el Aoia, debemos llevar al chico con ella lo más pronto posible" - respondió Okon.

"¡Perfecto! Al Aoia entonces" - concluyó Aoshi - "Misao trae a Omasu y alcánzanos en lo que puedas, no podemos esperarlas"

"No hay problema, la prioridad en este momento es Soujiro, yo los alcanzo luego"

Aoshi empezó su carrera a toda velocidad hacia al Aoia seguido muy de cerca por Okon, mientras que Misao trataba de hacer reaccionar a Omasu lo más pronto posible, después de todo aquel lugar no era el más apropiado para pasar el rato...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Inami vio su ataque detenido con mucha facilidad por la esposa de Saito, era obvio que sin contar con su velocidad como respaldo, la guerrera de las sombras no representaba el mismo peligro para Tokio, quien no perdió tiempo y con un movimiento veloz de su muñeca contraatacó con una estocada en el pecho, la cual tuvo un impacto limpio en el cuerpo de Onamoto quien cayó de rodillas sin poder contener su dolor.

"Eres patética" - sentenció Takagi manteniendo una mirada asesina sobre su rival.

"¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras" - gritó la otra mujer mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia su oponente.

Tokio se preparó para la embestida, pero Inami le lanzó un par de shurikens en medio de su carrera y ambos se clavaron en el pecho de la esposa del lobo quien no vio venir ese movimiento, esa ventaja fue aprovechada por Onamoto para lanzar un zarpazo al cuello de su rival quien apenas si pudo saltar lejos para evadirlo.

"Lanzar shurikens no te salvará de tu destino" - dijo Tokio mientras se sacaba los objetos de metal de su cuerpo.

Sin dar tiempo a más charla, Takagi se lanzó contra su oponente quien apenas pudo detener la estocada debido a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban; ese detalle fue aprovechado por Tokio quien la golpeó fuerte en el estómago y dio un gran salto para quedar detrás de Onamoto con el fin dar el golpe de gracia. Inami pudo reaccionar rápido y giró 360 grados para lanzar un sablazo a la cara de la esposa de Saito quien evitó el golpe para luego contraatacar clavando su Kodachi en el cuello de la guerrera de las sombras.

Inmediatamente luego del golpe final, la mujer buscó entre las ropas de la ninja la llave de la puerta de la base, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Inami no era quien la tenía; definitivamente, todos tendrían que esperar el desenlace de la otra fusta antes de poder entrar al cuartel general de la sociedad.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Sayo fue junto a Sano quien estaba muy débil debido a las múltiples heridas que tenía, la cristiana sabía que no había tiempo que perder en ese momento; la vida del hombre que amaba estaba en juego y si él no le falló a ella cuando más le necesitó, ella no iba a actuar de un modo diferente. Sano hizo un esfuerzo extraordinario para llevarla con el Dr. Eltsen para que le tratara su enfermedad y gracias a ello ahora la mujer estaba con vida. Ahora le tocaba a ella hacer hasta lo imposible por llevar al guerrero al Aoia con el fin de que Megumi pudiera atenderle a tiempo. La menor de los Amakusa guardó el revolver que acababa de usar dentro de su traje y luego de respirar profundamente se echó a su esposo al hombro, Sanosuke estaba inconsciente producto del castigo recibido y ello indicaba que la mujer no contaría con ninguna ayuda para trasladarlo a la base Onni. El rostro de la mujer reflejaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo a medida que avanzaba hacia su destino, pero sus ojos mostraban una determinación y una fuerza interior tan grandes, que si alguien le hubiese visto jamás habría dudado que ella cumpliría su objetivo... y es que en aquellos momentos, fracasar no era una opción...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Nakomi no fue ajena al desenlace de la batalla que se llevo a cabo a escasos metros de donde estaba parada; la muerte de Inami le afectó por varias razones, era obvio que sólo quedaba ella para enfrentarse a todos y la mujer no era tonta, ella sabía que al final terminaría muerta; además, el secreto de su velocidad había sido descubierto lo cual minimizaba aún más sus posibilidades de salir airosa de aquella situación; eso sin mencionar que Inami era su mejor amiga por lo que su muerte le dolía sobremanera. Definitivamente, sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido... necesitaba matar a todos los que fuera posible...

"Tú pagarás lo que esa malnacida le hizo a Inami"

La guerrera de las sombras se lanzó a toda prisa contra la ninja quien detuvo todas las estocadas sin mayor esfuerzo; Misanagi entendió a la perfección lo dicho por Tokio y ya la velocidad de Nakomi no representaba un obstáculo en el combate. Sato pronto se dio cuenta de ello y la desesperación comenzó a jugar en su contra, Moriya no era tonta y su experiencia en duelos la llevó a tener paciencia para esperar el momento más conveniente para contraatacar.

"Es una lástima que al no poder usar el truco de la velocidad quedes reducida a nada" - dijo Misanagi sin bajar la guardia.

"Con o sin mi habilidad especial te mandaré al otro mundo, eso te lo garantizo" - respondió Nakomi al tiempo que se lanzaba contra la ninja.

Misanagi también se lanzó al ataque, pero en el último momento, Sato usó su sai como dardo en contra de su oponente quien apenas si logro detenerlo con su Kodachi. Nakomi aprovechó el momento para lanzarle una estocada a la esposa de Shougo, quien reaccionó a tiempo para detener el sablazo y confiando en que su oponente ya no tenía el sai, tomó el riesgo de intentar apuñalar a la guerrera de las sombras; pero, para sorpresa de la ninja, Sato sacó otro sai y con él no sólo detuvo el ataque sino que desarmó a Misanagi quien al verse indefensa saltó hacia atrás para alejarse del alcance de su rival.

"Vaya, vaya, la pequeña ninja arrogante ha decidido retirarse, ¿detecto miedo en tus ojos acaso?" - dijo divertida Nakomi.

Misanagi se veía visiblemente nerviosa, o al menos eso era lo que deseaba aparentar en aquel momento.

"Es tiempo de que conozcas a tu creador" - sentenció Nakomi para luego lanzarse hacia la ninja con el fin de liquidarla.

Lo que no se esperaba la guerrera de la sociedad era que Misanagi en el último minuto sacara un espadón Toledo, que llevaba camuflajeado en su espalda, a tiempo para detener el golpe y que el contraataque fuese tan veloz que no le diera tiempo de reaccionar antes de ver su cabeza separada de su cuerpo.

Una vez finalizada la fusta, la ex líder Sanada tomó una pausa para tomar aire y acto seguido fue hacia el cuerpo inerte de Nakomi con el fin de buscar la llave; no tardó mucho antes de encontrarla y de inmediato los demás se reunieron con ella. Shougo fue el primero en acercarse y, sin esperar a que la mujer le dijese algo, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; el cristiano se alegraba de que su mujer hubiese salido victoriosa y se encontraba orgulloso de la fortaleza y habilidad que había demostrado en el combate, definitivamente mientras más conocía a Misanagi, más al admiraba y amaba. Saito, por su parte, fue mucho menos efusivo y sólo le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica a su esposa; el lobo siempre tuvo confianza en su mujer y jamás dudó que ella enviaría a la otra al más allá, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Tokio sabía que la mejor demostración de amor de Hajime no era un abrazo o un beso, sino la confianza que tenía en ella en los momentos críticos, por ello, esa sonrisa cómplice que vio en sus labios le daba una alegría enorme y hacía que el esfuerzo anterior valiera la pena.

Himura miraba a las dos parejas con algo de nostalgia, su amada Kaoru estaba muy lejos y no tenía con quien compartir un momento de efusividad; sin embargo, el desenlace de ambos duelos no dejaba de alegrarle pues ello los ponía un paso más cerca del desenlace final; ya faltaba mucho menos que cuando empezaron la persecución, aunque aquel detalle no dejaba de intimidarlo un poco, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que enfrentase su mayor reto; ya sólo quedaban los tres líderes de la sociedad en pie y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la responsabilidad de enfrentarles recaería en él, Shougo y Saito. Kenshin sabía que uno de los tres duelos estaba definido desde hace mucho tiempo; el enfrentamiento entre Amakusa y Klaudia era algo sumamente esperado por ambos y representaba una batalla inconclusa por lo que realmente quedaban dos enfrentamientos por arreglar. Kenshin tenía bien claro a quien escogería Takashi como oponente; Himura después de todo, representaba el brazo ejecutor del gobierno Meiji. En la guerra del Bakumatsu no Douran fue Hitokiri Battousai quien fungió como sicario a la orden de los restauradores; en el enfrentamiento contra Shishio, fue Kenshin quien estuvo al frente de la contienda y su victoria contra Makoto trascendió las fronteras. Definitivamente, si Takashi deseaba aplastar al gobierno era previsible que buscaría destruir al guerrero que lo representaba en mayor medida; y, aunque Kenshin no lo quisiera, ese guerrero era él mismo.

Los cinco guerreros se dirigieron a la entrada y con cautela abrieron la puerta para disponerse a entrar, el interior del recinto estaba adornado elegantemente; el mobiliario era muy fino y el suelo estaba recubierto con una espesa alfombra, una chimenea daba algo de calor al lugar y varios candelabros ubicados en la mesa principal iluminaban el recinto. Era evidente que los gustos de Takashi y los suyos eran refinados; sin embargo, eso no era lo que les preocupaba en ese momento. Melders ya se había enfrentado a Himura una vez y sus habilidades como guerrero no era para nada llamativas, claro que debió mejorarlas mucho para estar en el lugar en que se encontraba ahora, pero aún así todos le consideraban como el más débil de los tres. Klaudia había demostrado una habilidad excepcional en el manejo de la espada y ello unido a que dominaba el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu la hacían una guerrera de temer y un oponente muy difícil. Pero ninguno de los presentes conocía las habilidades de combate de Takashi, el ex daimío aún era un misterio para todos; evidentemente que sus habilidades políticas y de guerra ya habían sido brillantemente demostradas, pero eso no decía nada de sus técnicas de combate. Y, tomando en cuenta que alguien como Klaudia estaba por debajo de él y que los guerreros de las sombras, con esas habilidades mentales tan raras, estaban a su servicio, era lógico pensar que Ibakate debía ser un guerrero formidable. Sin embargo, no era ese detalle el que intimidaba, después de todo, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a combatir guerreros poderosos, lo que les inquietaba a todos era el hecho de no conocer la verdadera naturaleza de los poderes del líder de la sociedad. Era obvio que Takashi sí conocía las habilidades de los recién llegados porque en varias ocasiones había demostrado haberlas estudiado a fondo, mucho más cuando su mano derecha manejaba el estilo de pelea de dos de ellos. Y esa ventaja estratégica bien podría marcar la diferencia en el desenlace final, eso era lo que daba vueltas en la cabeza de todos mientras caminaban en el interior de la base; definitivamente, al que le tocara enfrentarse contra el ex daimío viviría el duelo más peligroso y difícil de su vida...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Misao pronto pudo hacer reaccionar a su amiga y poco tiempo después las dos ninjas se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el Aoia; la líder de los Onniwa Banshu se encontraba muy preocupada por el joven Samurai, su condición no era favorable y la rapidez con que se le atendiera representaría la diferencia; quizás un detalle a favor de Soujiro era que los conocimientos de medicina de Megumi habían mejorado notablemente, la mujer se dedicó al máximo a ese arte y en aquel momento tener al Dr. Genzai con ellos o a la Señorita Takani era lo mismo. Por su parte, Omasu sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho, aún no olvidaba la imagen que tuvo del guerrero cuando alcanzó a Misao y a Aoshi, su cuerpo lleno de sangre y su rostro inexpresivo fueron como dardos que se clavaron en su alma y que aún en ese momento le hacían sentir un dolor indescriptible; la joven ninja sólo deseaba llegar de una buena vez al Aoia para poder estar cerca del hombre que amaba y acompañarle en la dura prueba que le esperaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas guerreras llegaran a la base Onni y de inmediato ambas fueron al lugar donde estaba Soujiro, allí se hallaban Aoshi, Megumi y Okón, aunque esta última al ver a su amiga decidió cederle su lugar en la habitación. La Doctora Takani mostraba un semblante serio, la situación la tomó por sorpresa y pronto se dio cuenta de que el estado del Samurai era delicado; por fortuna, aún había una oportunidad de salvarle, pero iba a necesitar mucha ayuda de Kamisama para lograrlo. Si bien, esto ya era un panorama desolador, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la tensa calma reinante en la base se viera interrumpida por un enorme ajetreo y producido por la llegada de la cristiana con Sanosuke. Misao rápidamente asumió el mando y ordenó que se preparara una cama para Sagara en la misma habitación donde se hallaba Soujiro, por suerte, ese cuarto era grande y permitía atender a los dos heridos con holgura; Megumi rápidamente evaluó el estado del recién llegado y pudo constatar que era menos crítico que el de Seta, pero aún así se corría el riesgo de una fatalidad por lo que la situación se le complicaba a la doctora, quien ahora debía luchar por salvarle la vida a dos personas quienes significaban mucho para varios de los presentes; definitivamente, Takani estaba viviendo la mayor prueba de su vida en aquellas horas, la presión que sentía era enorme y más aún cuando uno de los heridos significaba mucho para ella. Megumi miró al techo, respiró profundo y le pidió a Kamisama que la ayudara en su desempeño y la iluminara para poder tomar y ejecutar las decisiones correctas... y era que el menor error representaría una desgracia mayúscula para todos, y ya a esas alturas nadie quería perder a otro de los suyos...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Kenshin y los demás llegaron a un enorme salón ampliamente iluminado por muchas lámparas que colgaban de las paredes; el recinto carecía de mobiliario, aunque juzgando por las marcas de la alfombra, en el lugar habían colocado muebles hasta hace poco. Dos de las paredes eran lisas, la tercera sólo tenía la puerta por donde habían entrado y la restante tenía un balcón donde se hallaba la otra puerta de la habitación. Para acceder al mencionado lugar había unas escaleras hermosamente adornadas con detalles griegos; Himura y los otros tomaron poco minutos para contemplar el lugar y, seguidamente, retomaron su marcha, no obstante, su paso se vio interrumpido, cuando la puerta hacia donde se dirigían se abrió para darle paso a las tres personas que estaban buscando.

Melders fue el primero en entrar a la habitación y seguidamente lo hicieron Klaudia y Takashi; Kenshin y los demás detuvieron su marcha al ver el arribo de los otros y pronto las miradas de los presentes se encontraron. Por espacio de unos minutos nadie hizo el menor movimiento, era como si todos se estuviesen estudiando para tratar de obtener información de última hora previo a los enfrentamientos que estaban por empezar. Finalmente, el silencio reinante fue interrumpido por el ex daimío.

"Vaya, vaya, así que todos ustedes lograron llegar hasta aquí" - dijo Takashi mientras observaba con detenimiento a Misanagi y a Tokio - "Esto sólo significa que Inami y Nakomi fallaron en su misión; una verdadera lástima, ellas eran de las mejores... Bien, supongo que a estas alturas las presentaciones entre nosotros sobran; han sucedido demasiadas cosas como para perder tiempo en formalismos, ¿no creen?" - finalizó Takashi sonriente.

"Hemos venido a detener tus planes de una vez por todas, ya es demasiado el daño que le has causado al Japón" - sentenció Himura.

"Viniendo de ti no sé cómo tomar tus palabras; ¿acaso olvidaste qué tú mismo hiciste lo que yo estoy haciendo ahora? Pero como bien lo decía Shishio, la historia la cuentan los ganadores y al final tú fuiste el héroe de este remedo de gobierno. Yo intento realizar lo mismo, aplastar esta era que sólo ha demostrado servir para entregarle nuestra tierra a los extranjeros e iniciar un cambio. No niego que la apertura del país en cierto modo nos beneficia, pero no de la forma en que se está llevando a cabo" - respondió Ibakate.

"¿Y quién te dio el poder de juzgar eso? La última vez que vi no eras más que un sujeto sediento de poder" - sentenció Saito.

"Vaya, así que el lobo ha decidido hablar; bien, realmente considero gracioso el modo en que terminaste. Luego de defender hasta las últimas consecuencias el gobierno que representabas terminaste vendido como un perro a los Meiji" - indicó Takashi impasible, y al ver que Hajime le iba a responder se apresuró a interrumpirle - "No, no me vengas con el cuento de que estás en el gobierno para aplicar tu Aku Soku Zan a tu antojo porque a estas alturas ni tú mismo te lo crees. Si has terminado donde estás es porque al final te volviste débil, quizás esa debilidad está representada en tu familia o en las muertes que llevas encima, pero sea como sea, el otrora lobo de mibú no es más que un perrito faldero a la orden de aquellos a quienes combatió y quienes deben pasar todos los días burlándose de ese hecho".

"Eres bueno con las palabras, me pregunto si tus habilidades terminan allí" - contestó Saito con marcado sarcasmo.

"Eso muy pronto lo sabrás" - dijo Takashi complacido.

"Es cierto que participé en el fin de la era Tokugawa, pero esa experiencia me enseñó que las guerras al final sólo dejan muertos y resuelven poco. Este gobierno ha cometido muchos errores y quizás no sea lo todos esperaban, pero hay otras formas de resolver las cosas, ya es hora de detener la violencia en nuestro suelo" - dijo Kenshin decidido.

"¿Y acaso te ha tocado vivir alguno de esos errores como los llamas? ¿Acaso ellos intentaron matarte como lo hicieron con Shishio y conmigo? No, tú no sabes de las atrocidades de que son capaces esos seres a quien tanto defiendes; no tienes idea de lo desalmados que pueden llegar a ser así que no vengas a hablar de ellos como si fueran personas con buenas intenciones que se equivocan. No, ellos son unos seres depravados cuyas ansias de poder son más grandes que sus propias almas y por ese no merecen estar al mando de nuestro país" - dijo Klaudia con mucha rabia.

"A mí sí me ha tocado vivir algunos de los errores del gobierno, mis padres fueron asesinados por esos desalmados y yo mismo estuve en el lugar que ocupan ustedes ahora; sin embargo, aprendí la misma lección que internalizó Himura. Las guerras no resuelven los conflictos, cuando éstos se encuentran arraigados en nosotros mismos. Este gobierno persiguió y persigue a los cristianos, ¿acaso no lo harás diferente? Lo dudo; este gobierno rompió muchas alianzas y persiguió a sus esbirros, ¿no harán ustedes lo mismo? En tiempos de guerra se establecen alianzas por conveniencia, pero una vez que se ganan, los líderes se dan cuenta de que muchos de esos grupos más que aliados son una molestia y terminan destruyéndolos. Hablas de no venderle el país a extranjeros, pero el tercero al mando de tu revuelta es un alemán y estas usando el apoyo de gobiernos europeos para librar tu batalla. No mi querido Takashi, no vengas a decirme que tú eres diferente porque sencillamente no te creo" - sentenció Shougo.

"Yo no represento a ningún gobierno, si estoy aquí es porque considero que Takashi representa un ideal en el que creo y si seguir esa filosofía implica venir a este país a enfrentarme a todos, pues que así sea" - respondió Melders.

"¿Y cuál es esa filosofía? ¿Librar una venganza personal contra Snider y contra mí? ¿Valerte de los trucos más sucios para separarme de los míos? Si esos son los ideales de los que tanto alardea Takashi, entonces prefiero hundirme junto al gobierno Meiji" - espetó Misanagi.

"No creo que lleguemos a alguna parte con esta discusión política. Después de todo si fuéramos capaces de ponernos de acuerdo esta guerra no habría empezado en primer lugar; al fin y al cabo, todo lo que sucedido se reduce en nuestra carencia de recursos para entendernos unos a otros y dudo mucho que los encontremos justo ahora. Creo que ya es tiempo de ponerle punto final a todo esto" - indicó Tokio.

"¡Brillante! Eso es lo más sensato que han dicho desde que llegaron aquí" - respondió Takashi - "Es hora de terminar lo que empezó hace mucho tiempo en la guerra de restauración, ha llegado el momento de encaminar el Japón hacia un mejor futuro" - finalizó Takashi al tiempo que Melders empezaba a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a los demás.

"¿Quién será el que me enfrentará?" - preguntó el alemán muy confiado.

"No creo que sea Shougo, pues él tiene una cuenta pendiente por saldar con la persona que está a mi lado. Las dos mujeres ya tuvieron sus cinco minutos de fama allá afuera y demás está decirles que Kenshin Himura se enfrentará directamente conmigo. Vamos a ver... eso nos deja disponible a... ah, sí. El pequeño guardián que cuida el poder de quienes se burlan de él" - dijo Takashi sonriendo.

"¡Humph! Veo que me ha tocado recoger las sobras este día, pero no hay cuidado, con gusto despacharé a este perdedor para que el cristiano pueda empezar su duelo con la chica" - respondió Saito con sarcasmo al tiempo que daba un paso a frente para encarar al alemán.

"Te vas a tragar esas palabras, Saito Hajime" - contestó Melders.

"Eso realmente me gustaría verlo" - indicó el lobo mientras adoptaba la posición base del Gatotsu.

Los dos guerreros quedaron frente a frente y nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar; la tensión podía percibirse en todos los rincones de la habitación y aquellos que no participaban en la pelea se hallaban a la expectativa. Instantes después un grito se dejó escuchar y ambos luchadores se lanzaron para iniciar el final de todo...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Haita y los demás Sanada se encontraban junto a Okina y varios de los miembros del Onniwa Banshu justo al frente del grupo que mantenía el caos en la antigua capital del país. Los ninja habían llegado con una misión específica y era evidente que para lograrlo deberían enfrentarse contra aquellos quienes deseaban la caída del gobierno. Ambos bandos se observaron durante varios minutos sin proferir palabra y fue el grito de guerra de los miembros de la sociedad el que rompió el silencio; los dos grupos corrieron el una contra el otro y era cuestión de segundos antes de que se librara nuevamente la batalla por la reconquista de Kyoto...

_¿Qué sucederá en la antigua capital? ¿Podrán Okina y los otros recuperar el control? ¿Qué pasará con el gobierno ahora que todos los dirigentes han muerto? ¿Megumi será capaz de superar el reto que tiene encima? ¿Cuál será el desenlace de la batalla final en Osaka? ¿El Japón alguna vez se recuperará de tanto sufrimiento? No se pierda el próximo capítulo_

**Notas del Autor:** Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin terminé este capítulo; si ya sé, ya sé que me he demorado mucho y aunque suene repetitivo, lo siento mucho; pero bueno el no tener internet en casa (de nuevo ¬¬) el exceso de trabajo y algunos problemas de salud (de nuevo ¬¬) han impedido que pudiera tener esto listo antes. Mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora y no, no voy a abandonar el proyecto, menos estando tan cerca del final je, je.

Si mis cálculos no me fallan, sólo me faltan dos capítulos más para cerrar esta historia, vaya que me ha tomado tiempo hacerlo y son innumerables las cosas que he vivido a lo largo de estos años; de verdad voy a extrañar no seguir con esta saga, pero todas las cosas tarde o temprano llegan a su fin.

Claro que eso de ninguna forma marcará el final de mi carrera como escritor, como Winston Churchill dijo una vez "Esto no es el final, no es ni siquiera el comienzo del final, es sólo el final del comienzo" de hecho aún tengo mi otro proyecto en desarrollo, me refiero a mi fan fic de Card Captor Sakura "A Travel to the Unknown". Y, adicionalmente a eso, empecé un fan fic de Teen Titans, sí, como lo leen, de Teen Titans, sé que no es anime, pero es lo que más se le parece siendo cartoon . Me gusta mucho esa serie y pues ya me embarqué en el proyecto.

Como ya es costumbre en mí, voy con mis agradecimientos:

A Dios, ya son incontables las veces que me has ayudado, sólo espero ser digno merecedor de las oportunidades que has puesto en mi camino.

A mi madre, la verdad es que siempre es una fuente de inspiración en mi vida.

A mi esposa, después de mi madre eres lo más importante en mi vida, gracias por amarme como lo has hecho en estos dos años y sobretodo gracias por aguantarme, sé bien que no soy nada fácil y mil disculpas por todas las veces que he causado molestias o angustias en tu corazón.

A Jessica, ¿qué te puedo decir que ya no te haya dicho? Espero que todos tus sueños se te cumplan y que yo pueda estar allí para verlo.

A Mikki Chan, mi querida socia, espero que pronto podamos centrarnos en nuestro proyecto, tengo muchas ganas y enormes expectativas de que nuestro trabajo juntos será un éxito.

A Misao, lástima que hayas tenido que abandonar nuestras páginas después de más de 4 años, pero bueno, todo sea por tus estudios y espero que pronto seas toda una profesional, desde aquí te deseo todo el éxito del mundo.

A Kaoru Hino, no tienes idea de lo que significó para mí que me vinieras a apoyar con el proyecto de los websites, es un honor inmensurable el tenerte como socia y sé que puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que conmigo está trabajando una persona de tu talla.

A Icy Dragon Mistress, amiguita, quizás tengamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero eres super especial y como ya te he dicho, tu amistad es algo que realmente deseo conservar; estoy ansioso por iniciar nuestro proyecto y sólo espero que sea el primero de muchos; además, cumplí lo que te prometí .

Y finalmente, a todas aquellas personas que de algún modo u otro han contribuido a que esta historia se mantenga y a que cada día que pasa yo sea mejor persona; aún me falta un largo camino por recorrer, pero lo hago contento sabiendo que siempre voy hacia el frente.

Si desean leer mis otras historias sólo dense una vuelta por mi perfil y encontrarán los links respectivos.

Regresando a la historia, ya nuestros héroes entran en la etapa final y sólo el autor de la historia sabe lo que va a pasar ''' Les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo va a ser de mucha acción y suspenso así que espero les agrade, ya estoy por ponerme a escribirlo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	23. Un Destino y Tres Duelos Parte 1

_**Capítulo 23**_

**"Un Destino y Tres Duelos Parte 1"**

Melders y Saito pasaron al frente, el lobo se colocó en la posición base del gatotsu con mucha tranquilidad mientras que el alemán adoptaba una postura defensiva muy parecida a la posición base del Kuzu Ryuu Sen; ambos no dejaban de mirarse ni por un segundo y los demás estaban a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Las habilidades como espadachín de Saito no sólo eran buenas y conocidas sino que poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en leyenda gracias a esa filosofía del Aku Soku Zan que Hajime no dejaba de aplicar; eran muchos los rufianes que se paralizaban de miedo al oír esas palabras "Aniquilar a todo lo malo" pero nadie sabía nada sobre la técnica de combate del otro; es cierto que Kenshin había luchado con él antes cuando la Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros intentó apoderarse de la medicina milagrosa, pero aquel duelo fue muy distinto a este, en primer lugar, Melders jamás usó una espada y en segundo lugar ni siquiera fue un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pues el alemán estaba montado en un caballo. La confianza en Saito era obvia, pero esa falta de conocimiento era como una espina que no les dejaba estar tranquilos, no al menos hasta que la fusta se iniciara para saber de una vez por todas cuál era el verdadero nivel del rubio. Minutos que parecían horas pasaban y los dos aún estaban inmóviles, era como una guerra de carácter; Saito estaba retrasando su ataque para jugar con el temperamento del alemán, en muchas ocasiones sus rivales se desesperaban al punto de cometer idioteces y el lobo quería saber hasta qué punto el alemán podía resistir la espera; aunque luego de ver que el alemán estaba como petrificado en esa postura Saito decidió comenzar la batalla de una vez por todas.

La primera estocada de Hajime fue el Ishiki y su objetivo no era otro que atravesar el corazón del alemán, el lobo no era partidario de extender los combates por demasiado tiempo y si la fusta se podía acabar en un solo movimiento era mucho mejor para él; sin embargo, pronto se daría cuenta de que este duelo en particular no se iba a terminar ni de forma rápida ni de manera simple. Melders esperó hasta el último momento para hacer su jugada, el alemán con un movimiento de su sable desvió la espada de Saito hacia su derecha (la del alemán) y luego aprovechó la inercia del lobo para contraatacar con un sablazo en dirección a la yugular; no obstante, Hajime pudo detener la inercia de su sable para detener el golpe del otro justo a tiempo. Ambos empezaron una lucha de fuerza mientras las dos espadas mantenían contacto; de pronto Melders dio un salto hacia atrás para luego arrancar a toda velocidad hacia Hajime; el alemán sostenía el sable con su mano derecha y luego llevó la espada al lado izquierdo de su cabeza al flexionar el codo para entonces descargar un sablazo en diagonal en contra del lobo. Saito no dejaba de estar un poco sorprendido con la velocidad que mostraba su rival, claro, tomando en cuenta que en un principio le creía un guerrero de segunda, cualquier cosa que mostrara sería un avance; aún así, el policía detuvo el golpe y cuando iba a lanzar el contraataque ya Melders se había alejado de otro salto.

"Después de todo, Melders está demostrando que no es un guerrero mediocre; de hecho el combate está muy parejo" – le comentó Misanagi a su esposo.

"Creo que el exceso de confianza de Saito está empezando a jugarle en su contra, esperemos que al final Hajime logre salir victorioso de este duelo, aunque hay algo que no me gusta de ese alemán" – dijo Shougo.

"Es un ser rastrero que no le importa hacer la peor bajeza con tal de lograr sus objetivos" – contestó la Ninja.

"Precisamente por eso, tengo un mal presentimiento en esta fusta, sobretodo si Saito empieza a poner las cosas a su favor, debemos estar atentos" – añadió el Samurai.

"¿A qué se refiere con ese mal presentimiento? ¿Acaso cree que esos sujetos harán trampa?" – preguntó Tokio con faz dura.

"Yo no diría trampa, Takashi y Klaudia después de todo son Samurai y esa palabra no está en su vocabulario, al menos no en un combate 1 a 1, pero no sé qué pueda estar tramando Melders o qué clase de cosas haya preparado para este duelo" – respondió Amakusa – "El límite entre jugar rudo y hacer trampa a veces no es muy claro…"

"En ese caso lo mejor será esperar y mantenernos vigilantes, pero no debemos dejar de confiar en Saito; pareja o no, difícil o no riesgosa o no, esta batalla es suya" – intervino Kenshin.

Los dos guerreros permanecieron inmóviles por unos instantes hasta que Saito cambió su postura a la posición número 2 del gatotsu, instantes después el lobo salía disparado en contra del alemán…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Soujiro y Sanosuke estaban en un estado delicado en aquellos momentos; el Samurai había perdido una cantidad importante de sangre y eso le estaba debilitando; sin embargo Megumi había conseguido detener la hemorragia por lo que el punto crítico había pasado; no obstante, aún no era momento de cantar victoria, Seta continuaba inconsciente y su respiración era entrecortada por lo que la doctora comenzaba a temer lo peor, Takani llamó a Misao y le pidió varias medicinas que por suerte los Onniwa Banshu tenían en sus depósitos. Omasu se había salido de la habitación porque no podía soportar ver a Soujiro en ese estado, la mujer daba vueltas de un lado para el otro sin saber qué hacer y con una impotencia terrible; los segundos parecían horas y los instantes eran interminables, era como si la vida hubiese decidido avanzar en cámara lenta en esos momentos. Quien sí había decidido permanecer en la habitación era Sayo, la cristiana buscó un pequeño taburete y se sentó al lado de su amado, la mujer tenía la mano derecha de Sanosuke entre las suyas y no paraba de rezar no sólo por el guerrero con la palabra malo en su espalda sino también por el otro chico quien era demasiado joven para morir. Megumi en ese momento le administró a Soujiro varias e las medicinas traídas por Misao y luego le indicó a la líder de los Onniwa Banshu que le vigilara mientras ella iba a atender al otro convaleciente; enseguida la doctora fue junto a Sanosuke y en ese momento Sayo levantó su cara para observar a la otra. El rostro de la cristiana estaba cubierto por espesas lágrimas y en su faz había una muda súplica hacia Megumi de que no abandonara a Sano. Takani en ese momento se dio cuenta del amor que la joven Amakusa sentía por Sagara y comprendió que al final fue sabia la decisión de no interponerse entre ambos, sobretodo porque ese sacrificio fue por la vida que ahora le permitía a ella tener una nueva ilusión; una ilusión que tenía nombre: Shouzo. El otro cristiano ya estaba bastante recuperado de la herida sufrida y aún cuando no había podido ir con los demás en ayuda en la misión de retomar Kyoto, el chico estaba en la base y trataba de ser útil en lo que pudiera. En ese momento y como si le hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, el joven entró a la habitación y luego de dedicarle una amplia, cálida y cómplice sonrisa fue donde estaba Sayo para tratar de animarla un poco, esto fue aprovechado por la doctora para evaluar el estado del guerrero. Sanosuke había sufrido una golpiza salvaje y el hombre tenía al menos dos costillas rotas y severas contusiones, su estado era menos grave que el de Seta, pero su recuperación no tardaría menos; el rostro lo tenía hinchado a consecuencia de los golpes recibidos lo cual le desfiguraba un poco su expresión, pero aquello no era importante para ninguno de los presentes; para ellos lo que de verdad era valioso residía en el interior, eran los sentimientos no las apariencias, además, con el tiempo esas marcas desaparecerían de aquel luchador. Un silencio profundo reinaba en la habitación cuando la cristiana decidió romperlo.

"¿Se pondrá bien Megumi?"

"Sanosuke ha recibido un castigo severo, pero ya lo peor ha pasado, no tiene daños internos salvo varias costillas rotas y lo demás son las contusiones propias de los golpes; su estado no es grave, pero su recuperación va a ser lenta amiga, incluso creo que muchas de las heridas no sanarán por completo" – respondió la doctora con seriedad.

Sayo asintió y de nuevo se apoderó de ella una crisis de llanto, el simple hecho de imaginar a Sanosuke sufriendo le dolía en el alma y la cristiana sabía que a su amado le esperaba una época particularmente dura, sobretodo por la energía que él poseía y porque iba a tener que estar postrado en una cama por un largo tiempo.

"Vamos Sayo, todo va a estar bien, Sanosuke es fuerte y en menos de lo que crees va a estar recuperado por completo, ya verás" – dijo Shouzo al tiempo que abrazaba a la cristiana.

"Él va a necesitar mucho de ti Sayo, tienes que ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca no puedes flaquear, él te necesita a su lado y te necesita fuerte para que le transmitas esa energía, no le puedes fallar ahora" – dijo Megumi.

"Tienes razón, seré fuerte, ya habrá momento para lágrimas" – dijo la joven Amakusa al tiempo que secaba su rostro – "No le fallaré a Sano, ya verás, él se recuperará y yo estaré con él para verlo" – concluyó la mujer.

La doctora sonrió al ver la determinación que mostraba su amiga, definitivamente los Amakusa no eran personas faltas de carácter, ya el hecho de que ella sola hubiera traído a Sanosuke consigo hasta el Aoia era una muestra de fortaleza extraordinaria, pero esa mirada mientras hablaba le confirmó a Takani que Sanosuke nunca iba a estar solo mientras estuviera convaleciente. Fue entonces cuando la doctora decidió indicarle a Shouzo que llevara a Sayo fuera pues los enfermos necesitaban descansar sin ruidos ni molestias, ambos necesitaban reponer fuerzas y las próximas horas serían críticas sobretodo para el Samurai por lo que ningún momento de descanso estaba demás para ellos. Los dos cristianos salieron y pronto Megumi quedó sola con ambos guerreros.

"Vamos Kamisama ayúdame, tengo que salvarlos a los dos, no dejaré que mueran en mis brazos, eso no pasará" – dijo Megumi apretando los puños y con mucha determinación.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

La batalla por retomar el control de Kyoto estaba resultando un poco más fácil de lo que Okina y Haita habían imaginado en un principio; pronto se hizo evidente que los ninjas estaban luchando contra simples mercenarios que tenían poca o nula habilidad para el combate, en cosa de minutos uno a uno iban cayendo derribados los saboteadores y el avance de los Sanada y Onniwa Banshu era cada vez más indetenible; los revoltosos se defendían con lo primero que encontraban a mano, palos, piedras, antorchas, e incluso varios poseían armas de fuego, pero ni siquiera eso les estaba dando ventajas, eran muy pocas pistolas y las mismas tardaban mucho en ser recargadas como para representar en peligro real en contra del comando invasor. Momentos después ya muchos de los bandidos empezaron a rendirse, pero los líderes de los disturbios decidieron hacer una última jugada; ellos sabían que de ser capturados les aguardaba la muerte por lo que ya no tenían nada que perder, la estratagema que iban a aplicar de seguro les condenaría aún más en caso de fracasar, pero en una posición donde cualquier camino que elijas te lleva a la muerte es mejor morir luchando que entregarse.

"¡No den un paso más! En esta casa tenemos rehenes y si se acercan les juro que los mataremos a todos; estamos dispuestos a retirarnos, pero queremos negociar las condiciones" – Indicó uno de los dirigentes de la revuelta.

La casa a la que se refería el sujeto estaba al otro lado de aquella zona; de hecho, las llamas aún estaban algo lejos del lugar, y pronto la razón se hizo evidente, los rebeldes habían colocado un corta fuego para evitar que el mismo llegara a esa parte del distrito con el fin de proteger su base; Okina y Haita estaban junto al jefe del escuadrón de policía encargado de luchar por el control de la zona y el oficial de inmediato le hizo saber a los ninjas que no estaba dispuesto a negociar con semejantes rufianes.

"La vida de civiles no es algo con lo que debamos hacer tratos" – dijo el comandante del escuadrón.

"Tiene razón, capitán Yagatsu, pero entonces será necesario decidir cómo liberar a esa gente; no creo que sea mejor opción continuar con el ataque y arriesgarnos a que los maten" – respondió Okina.

"Yo no he visto a ningún rehén, por lo que a mí respecta bien puede ser un truco desesperado de ese ser" – contestó Yagatsu.

"Hay que tener en cuenta que esa es un posibilidad razonable" – dijo Haita cortando a Okina quien iba a refutarle la opinión al policía – "Bien podemos fingir que negociamos y aplicar una estrategia para saber hasta qué punto su amenaza es real"

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" – preguntó Okina.

"A decir verdad sí" – contestó el otro ninja para luego dirigirse a sus tropas – "Ren, Vacuum tomen a un grupo y diríjanse hasta el otro extremo de este distrito, hagan una inspección de todo el recinto; y, si realmente hay rehenes en ese lugar no debería ser difícil para ustedes rescatarles; no olviden, sean invisibles"

"¡Hai!" – respondieron los dos al unísono.

"Yo hablaré con ese sujeto" – dijo Okina – "Y será mejor que tu plan resulte, derramar más sangre es un lujo que no podemos darnos en estos momentos"

"Yo ordenaré que los oficiales retrocedan y que se mantengan en guardia, no sabemos qué otras cosas puedan estar tramando" – dijo Yagatsu.

Okina y Haita asintieron y de inmediato se empezó a ejecutar la estrategia del Sanada, las tropas retrocedieron y quedaron a la expectativa de lo que ocurriese, luego los líderes de la revuelta suspiraron aliviados al ver a Okina, Haita y al oficial de policía a cargo venir con marcadas intenciones de negociar.

"Hasta ahora tu idea ha dado resultado, pero no podemos bajar la guardia, quédense con los rehenes y si algo sale mal no vacilen en matarlos a todos" – le dijo el sujeto a tres personas que estaban con él – "Ideo, tú y yo haremos las negociaciones"

Ninguno de los líderes rebeldes tenía idea de que un grupo de ninjas ya estaban camino a esa casa con el fin de ejecutar un arriesgado plan de ataque en cuyas directrices estaba incluido arrasar con cualquier obstáculo, y eso incluía acabar con sus vidas…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Saito subió su brazo izquierdo y se alistó a realizar el Nishiki, aunque esta vez había una variante, el ataque iba a ser diagonal pues una vez más el objetivo no era otro que atravesar el corazón del rubio; sin embargo, la respuesta del alemán fue diferente a la primera, en esta ocasión dio un paso a la derecha y evadió de forma elegante la estocada del lobo para luego lanzarle un zarpazo de arriba abajo que hirió a Saito en su costado izquierdo; la herida no era profunda pero tampoco superficial y la sangre ya empezaba a mancha las ropas de Hajime. No obstante el alemán no tenía intenciones de hacer una pausa, casi de inmediato hizo regresar su sable a toda velocidad para decapitar al otro, pero esta vez el lobo estaba preparado y recogió su brazo para detener el mandoble, instantes después Saito lanzó un sablazo de adentro hacia fuera que alcanzó a herir al alemán en el pecho; luego de recibir el golpe, Melders saltó hacia atrás y se colocó en guardia. Tokio apretaba los puños en silencio, la mujer no soportaba ver herido a su esposo, después de todo él era uno de los guerreros más poderosos del Japón y el otro no era más que un simple extranjero, aunque luego de su batalla con una de las guerreras de las sombras era evidente que Takashi podía sacar el mayor potencial de cualquiera con sus sortilegios y la mujer se empezaba a preguntar hasta qué punto su marido estaba siendo víctima de esas artimañas.

Melders no esperó más tiempo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su rival para luego dar un salto con el fin de hacer un ataque aéreo; Saito clavó sus ojos en el otro y lanzando un grito procedió a elevarse en el aire para ejecutar el Sanshiki; el lobo intentó hundirle la espada en el pecho al alemán, pero el rubio detuvo el mandoble con un golpe que lanzó el brazo de Hajime a la izquierda de él (el lobo) para luego intentar atravesarle el corazón; por suerte, el otrora capitán de la tercera división del Shinsen Gumi logró detener nuevamente la inercia de su brazo y lo hizo regresar a una velocidad prodigiosa para detener la estocada de su oponente, aunque no pudo evitar recibir un corte en su otro costado. Seguidamente ambos cayeron al suelo y fue Saito esta vez quien se lanzó al ataque, nuevamente su idea era usar el Ishiki y Melders se preparó para repeler el golpe, pero antes de llegar a su blanco, Hajime dio un pequeño salto y fue cuando el alemán comprendió que esta vez el lobo estaba usando el principio secreto del estilo Shinsen: El Zeroshiki. Ese salto le dio más velocidad al policía y el otro apenas si tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de sentir el frío acero cortar su cuerpo, para suerte del rubio, ese movimiento final hizo que Hajime fallara y sólo le hiciera una cortada en el costado; sin embargo, la cortada sí era profunda esta vez y la sangre empezó a emanar del alemán. Melders comenzó a tocarse el costado izquierdo y luego volvió a su postura de combate a la espera de que el otro saliera a buscarle. Saito no rechazó la invitación y una vez más cargó contra el rubio quien decidió tomar la iniciativa esta vez; justo cuando Hajime daba el salto para aplicar de nuevo el Zeroshiki, el tercero al mando de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro saltó a su derecha y arrojó varios dardos que hicieron impacto en contra del policía quien de inmediato detuvo su carrera para arrancarlos de su pecho; pero ni bien los había retirado cuando comenzó a sufrir un dolor terrible, poco a poco el lobo comenzaba a perder control de sus miembros y mantenerse en pie suponía un enorme esfuerzo; en ese momento el alemán se acercó y le propinó una fuerte patada en el pecho que arrojó al otro en contra de una de las paredes laterales.

"Vaya, vaya, así que el gran lobo no puede moverse… creo que al final resultaste ser un pequeño cachorrito" – dijo Melders con una sonrisa maniática.

"Al final una cloaca siempre apesta no importa cuánto se limpie" – contestó Saito poniéndose de pie con dificultad – "No negaré que tu patético intento por parecer hombre empezó muy bien, pero al final terminaste siendo la rata que eres" – añadió con su sonrisa sardónica.

Tokio hizo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse al ver lo sucedido, la mujer no sabía qué había hecho el alemán, pero era obvio que Saito estaba bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia que le impedía luchar debidamente; la esposa del lobo miró a Shougo y recordó sus palabras, quizás a eso se refería con la difusa línea entre jugar rudo y hacer trampa. La acción del rubio, aunque no era honorable, no podía calificarse como una trampa pues el combate nunca había dejado de ser uno a uno. Takagi sabía que intervenir en la fusta sería deshonrar a su esposo, pero nadie podía imaginar las ganas que tenía en esos momentos de descuartizar al europeo; la joven apretaba los puños con tanta intensidad que la sangre empezaba a correr por ellos y fue Shougo quien decidió hablarle.

"Saito estará bien, Melders no lo ha envenenado, aunque creo que Hajime está bajo los efectos de un narcótico capaz de generar descontrol en sus músculos; sin embargo, todo está en la mente y estoy seguro de que él encontrará una forma de girar esta pelea a su favor" – dijo Amakusa sin quitar la vista de la contienda.

"¿Estás seguro de que no ha sido envenenado?" – preguntó Tokio tratando de aparentar calma.

"De ser un veneno Saito ya habría muerto, ese tipo de sustancias cuando se emplea con dardos se aplica en cantidades fatales; además no creo que Takashi hubiese consentido esa estrategia a no ser que no fuese letal, recuerda que como líder de este grupo su honor Samurai está en juego; al final Melders sólo ha debilitado a Hajime, pero esta pelea está lejos de considerarse terminada" – respondió el cristiano.

"Es curioso lo que estar al borde de la muerte nos hace decir" – dijo Melders mientras se acercaba al otro – "Pronto terminarás en un charco de sangre del mismo modo que los demás"

El alemán cargó nuevamente contra Saito quien hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para dar un salto diagonal hacia arriba y usar la pared lateral como base para impulsarse lejos del alcance del otro; Melders enfureció ante su fallo y nuevamente corrió hacia el lobo quien dio un salto al costado para esquivar el mandoble; la escena se repitió una y otra vez y poco a poco la furia se apoderaba del rubio quien no ocultaba ya su frustración por cada golpe fallado. Saito sentía cómo su cuerpo respondía cada vez con mayor dificultad, pero no era el momento de dejarse derrotar y menos por una cucaracha como esa; además, poco a poco su plan empezaba a dar frutos, Melders estaba perdiendo su autocontrol y ya sus ataques eran cada vez menos técnicos y más desesperados por lo que el momento de hacer el siguiente movimiento estaba servido. El alemán de nuevo cargó con todas sus fuerzas contra Saito y estiró su brazo derecho en diagonal hacia atrás para luego cargar violentamente contra el policía quien tomó una honda respiración para reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y lanzó un mandoble de adentró hacia fuera para detener el sablazo enemigo; Melders se quedó helado al ver que no sólo su golpe había sido contrarrestado sino que ahora era el lobo quien tenía el terreno preparado para el contraataque. Lo siguiente que los presentes vieron fue la cabeza del alemán volando por los aires luego de ser cercenada. El cuerpo del alemán cayó pesadamente al suelo y a cabeza lo hizo poco después unos metros más lejos. Saito, luego de ver que había triunfado, se dejó caer al suelo sintiendo que ya no tenía energías. Tokio y los demás fueron junto a él y Shougo rápidamente le hizo un pequeño reconocimiento.

"Estará bien, sólo debemos esperar que el efecto de la droga pase" – dijo Amakusa al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

"Vaya, vaya, así que el perrito derrotó a mi segundo oficial, pero eso no cambia nada; Klaudia y yo podemos aplastarlos a todos más aún cuando uno de ustedes ni se puede mover" – dijo Takashi – "No canten victoria porque ni siquiera está cerca"

"Aún hay tiempo de detener esto Takashi" – dijo Kenshin – "Ya es suficiente sangre la que se ha derramado"

"No me vengas con sermones Himura, nada de lo que digas nos va a detener; ¿Acaso detecto miedo en tus ojos? Mira lo que les ha costado derrotar a Melders, ahora piensen el precio que pagarán al enfrentarse a Klaudia y a mí" – añadió Ibakate.

"Además, no es tiempo de hablar, si mal no recuerdo soy la segunda en el orden así que es mi turno" – dijo Klaudia.

"Entonces será mejor que empecemos de una vez" – dijo Shougo.

"Al fin podremos ponerle fin a nuestro duelo Amakusa, esta vez no habrá interrupciones a no ser que tu patética consorte decida entrometerse" – dijo la Samurai.

"Nadie va a intervenir" – dijo Shougo sin mirar a Misanagi quien mostraba un gesto duro en su cara.

"Eso está mejor, he esperado mucho tiempo este momento y no quiero que nadie me lo arrebate" – respondió la mujer.

"Si es un duelo lo que quieres, te prometo que eso es lo que tendrás" – dijo el cristiano pasando al frente y colocándose en la posición Battou.

"Te vas a arrepentir de haberte cruzado en mi camino, después de hoy todos sabrán quien es el representante más poderoso del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" – dijo Klaudia mientras adoptaba la misma postura.

"Ha empezado ya; nuevamente dos miembros de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu se enfrentan y sólo Kami sabe cuál será el destino de este duelo" – dijo Kenshin.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Desde el lugar en que se hallaban entre los árboles, Ren, Vacuum y los demás podían divisar la casa que representaba su objetivo y en medio de la calle principal podían verse a Okina, Haita, Yagatsu y dos personas más transadas en una discusión; pronto el primero de los tres Sanada le hizo señas a los demás para seguir con la misión y el grupo se dirigió a la azotea de la residencia en cuestión; en el interior de la misma nadie sospechaba nada ni los 5 guardias ni los 10 rehenes, los primeros estaban algo nerviosos por cómo iban a terminar las negociaciones pues era muy improbable que simplemente los dejaran ir y cualquier tentativa extremista iba a terminar peor para ellos; mientras que los rehenes rezaban porque su destino no fuera morir en manos de los otros, ya demasiado habían sufrido al perder todo por lo que habían luchado durante toda una vida como para perder lo único de valor que les quedaba. Ren y Vacuum llegaron a la parte posterior de la casa y de inmediato iniciaron la operación, los dos primeros guardias que estaban en la puerta trasera fueron puestos fuera de combate por dos ninjas y enseguida Vacuum entró a la casa seguido de Ren, rápidamente el primero llamó a una legión de murciélagos y toda la casa se llenó de esas criaturas, los otros tres guardias e incluso los rehenes quedaron aturdidos y nadie sabía qué hacer; esos momentos de desconcierto fueron aprovechados por Ren para usar sus cuerdas y poner fuera de combate a los rebeldes, en cosa de minutos los otros ninjas habían liberado a los 10 retenidos y pronto todos salían de la casa con señal triunfante.

Los dos líderes de la revuelta que estaban entablando las negociaciones se quedaron petrificados al ver el vuelco que todo el asunto había dado, ahora su principal carta había sido destruida y de inmediato Okina, Haita y el Oficial dieron la orden a las tropas de que tomaran la zona. Los rebeldes no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, todo estaba perdido y su destino iba a ser peor que pasar su vida en prisión; ese panorama hizo que uno de ellos enloqueciera y sacara un revolver para matar a Okina, pero rápidamente Haita le lanzó su daga al cuello y el sujeto cayó muerto al suelo. El otro líder fue rápidamente esposado por varios policías y pronto estuvo reunido con los demás miembros de su grupo. Una vez que la revuelta fue controlada se reanudaron las labores para detener el incendio y poco a poco una luz llegaba a los corazones de todos lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico en aquel momento... ellos estaban apagando las llamas exteriores en la ciudad para avivar la llama interna de la esperanza.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Klaudia y Shougo estaban frente a frente en la sala donde minutos antes Melders había sido ejecutado por el lobo de mibú; los dos Samurai estaban en la postura Battou y caminaban en círculo sin animarse a recortar la distancia que los separaba; ambos guerreros se miraban fijamente tratando de encontrar una clave para tener cierta ventaja inicial, pero el rostro de ambos era un puerta cerrada, ni siquiera el menor sentimiento podía leerse al ver sus caras, lo cual era sorprendente tomando en cuenta que sus seres amados les estaban observando; era como si ambos se hubieran transportado a otro plano donde nada más existía a excepción de ellos. De pronto ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran conectados mentalmente y el cristiano dio inicial oficial a la fusta.

"Nitsu" – dijo Shougo y ambos se lanzaron en contra del otro.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Ryuu Kan Sen!" – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Ambos guerreros giraron 360 grados y pronto las espadas chocaron en un golpe que descargó una pequeña oleada de viento; amos mantenían la posición sin ceder un milímetro como si fuese cuestión de honor definir quien tenía más fuerza; sin embargo, instantes después, Klaudia saltó hacia atrás y corrió hacia el cristiano con el fin de lanzar el segundo golpe.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Sou Ryuu Sen!" – dijo la mujer al tiempo que atacaba con la espada y la funda a su oponente.

Shougo no empleó la misma técnica que la mujer, en lugar de eso decidió saltar hacia la derecha de ella para evadir ambos golpes y de inmediato lanzó el contraataque que para sorpresa de Klaudia no fue dirigido a su cuerpo sino a la funda; y, seguidamente la mitad de la misma cayó cortada al suelo.

"Impresionante, nunca pensé que el Sou Ryuu Sen pudiera ser neutralizado de esa forma" – dijo Klaudia al tiempo que observaba en su mano el resto de la vaina – "Esta pelea está resultando ser como la había imaginado; será mejor que lo des todo Amakusa, porque mi alma está atada a este duelo" – añadió la mujer… sus ojos brillaban.

Shougo no respondió y sólo se limitó a asentir levemente antes de enfundar su sable y adoptar la posición Battou; Klaudia ajustó la mitad restante de su cubierta en el cinto y de inmediato imitó la postura del cristiano para lanzar la siguiente estocada; instantes después ambos reanudaron la batalla.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Do Ryuu Sen! / ¡Ryuu Kan Sen-Tsumuji!"

Shougo había elegido el ataque terrestre, pero Klaudia lo evadió elegantemente desviando su carrera a un lado con una velocidad prodigiosa; seguidamente, la mujer utilizó la variante de giro aéreo del Ryuu Kan Sen y el cristiano apenas tuvo tiempo de mover su espada por lo que la estocada fue recibida casi de forma limpia; su pecho reflejaba la herida y la sangre ya manchaba su camisa. No obstante, el cristiano enfundó su sable con tranquilidad y nuevamente se colocó en la posición Battou; Klaudia no mostró ningún tipo de reacción por su pequeño triunfo y rápidamente adoptó la postura anterior. Misanagi sintió cómo su corazón se helaba cuando vio a aquella mujer herir nuevamente a su amado; era como una especie de Deja vú que la hacía sentir intranquila; la última vez que ambos se habían enfrentado Shougo casi resulta muerto, pero la diferencia entre aquel momento y el presente radicaba en que en esa ocasión él había renunciado al combate para morir en manos de la Samurai; y, ahora la ninja sabía que su amado no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Por eso, la ex líder Sanada seguía teniendo fe en su esposo; ella más que nadie sabía la fortaleza que él poseía y la esperanza de que eso marcara la diferencia yacía en su corazón.

Tokio había ayudado a Saito a ponerse de pie debido a que el policía aún se encontraba bajo los efectos de la droga; sin embargo, el lobo no quería perderse el combate que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos. Después de todo, no era común ver a dos representantes del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu luchando con todo su poder y él no deseaba desperdiciar los asientos en primera fila que había comprado al mandar al otro mundo a aquel alemán petulante; incluso, con un poco de suerte, podía encontrar alguna debilidad que le sirviera en el combate pendiente que tenía con Himura. Ambos esposos observaban el duelo con detenimiento y no dejaban de sorprenderse ante la forma en que éste crecía en intensidad a medida que avanzaba; sin embargo, el primero en ceder había sido el cristiano ante una extraordinaria maniobra de la mujer; era evidente que no por nada había sido entrenada por el mismísimo Hiko Seijuro XIII a diferencia de Amakusa quien recibió su instrucción de manera indirecta.

"Esa mujer es muy buena, posee una fortaleza increíble" – dijo Tokio.

"Definitivamente ahora vamos a ver de qué está hecho Amakusa" – dijo Saito.

Kenshin observaba la fusta muy cerca de la esposa del cristiano; y, a pesar de la intensidad de la batalla que se libraba frente a él, su mente no dejaba de recordar el primer enfrentamiento que la mujer tuvo con Mutoh. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo sabía que ahora todo sería diferente, primero porque este duelo sí tendría un final y segundo porque ambos estaban luchando con la mente, el alma y el corazón puestos en el combate... Eran tantas cosas las que habían sucedido desde la aparición de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro que en aquel momento, el legendario espadachín del Ishin Shishi sólo esperaba que el resultado no significara más sangre derramada por la terquedad de unos pocos…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Megumi salió de la habitación donde estaban los dos enfermos y de inmediato Sayo y Omasu se pusieron de pie a esperar las noticias de la doctora cuyo rostro denotaba un cansancio enorme; Takani no había podido dormir cuidando de los dos pacientes que tenía, pero eso no le había restado energía en lo más mínimo; ella había elegido ser doctora y sabía cuáles eran los sacrificios que ello implicaba; la mujer se estaba limpiando las manos con una pequeña toalla y una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro.

"Creo que lo peor ha pasado, ambos siguen delicados, pero ya sus estados no son críticos; Soujiro está reaccionando bien a las medicinas lo mismo que Sanosuke. No obstante, ambos tendrán una recuperación muy lenta y difícil así que les pido que por favor les den su mayor apoyo en estos momentos; no creo que ninguno recobre la consciencia pronto y por ahora es mejor que les dejemos descansar, ya luego podrán entrar a verlos" – dijo la doctora como si se quitara un peso de encima.

"Gracias Megumi" – dijo Omasu al tiempo que abrazaba a la doctora sin dejar de llorar.

"Te lo agradezco mucho Megumi-san" – le dijo Sayo en tono solemne.

"Vamos, vamos, no ha sido nada, se necesita más que heridas de espada y golpes para deshacerse de ese par de chicos testarudos que están allí dentro" – bromeó la doctora.

"Vaya, al menos es un alivio saber que están fuera de peligro" – dijo Kaoru.

"Esperemos que este sea el inicio de muchas buenas noticias que bastante están haciendo falta" – indicó Misao de buen talante.

"Vaya, hay que ser bueno para nada para tener suerte; una paliza y no le matan, una chica hermosa a su lado y una deuda que nunca paga y que nunca le cobran en serio" – dijo Yahiko sonriente... Atrás había quedado el episodio de la residencia Amakusa; y, aunque el mismo no había sido olvidado por completo, el chico había tenido tiempo de conversar con los demás sobre el tema y empezar a superarlo.

Flashback

Yahiko había ido a ver a Shouzo cuando recobró la consciencia después de despertar y pudo ver que junto a él estaban Megumi, Sayo, Okina y Kaoru; fue entonces cuando el chico decidió aprovechar la ocasión para hablar.

"Lamento mi comportamiento en la residencia, sé que no fue digno de un Samurai y que los puse a todos en peligro" – dijo Yahiko en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha – "Y lamento no haberlas protegido"

"No tienes nada de qué lamentarte Yahiko, nadie esperaba que comenzaras a disparar sin remordimiento; sé que en ese momento dijimos cosas duras, pero tienes que entender que las circunstancias no eran alentadoras" – dijo Shouzo.

"Además, tienes razón en lo que dijiste allá; matar personas no te hace hombre y respetamos tu decisión de no hacerlo, para eso también hay que tener valor" – añadió Kaoru.

"Esa no era tu batalla sino la nuestra Yahiko, ya vendrán las tuyas y estoy segura de que cuando llegue el momento tú estarás preparado para afrontarlas como todo un Samurai" – dijo Sayo.

"El número de vidas que quitas no te hace un gran guerrero, son las vidas que perdonas las que te hacen noble y grande" – dijo Okina.

"Pero yo tenía que ayudarles, si no hubiese sido por Sayo ahora estaríamos muertos; y aún así Shouzo salió herido; todo fue por mi culpa, por comportarme como un cobarde" – gritó el chico.

"Eso no es cierto, yo confiaba en ti Yahiko y estaba seguro de que nos ayudarías llegado el momento, pero por fortuna esa ocasión no llegó" – respondió Shouzo.

"Yo habría hecho lo mismo aún si hubieras actuado diferente; debes entender que aún con todos nosotros a la defensiva ellos nos superaban ampliamente en número y era evidente que no íbamos a poder resistir mucho tiempo, por eso tomé mi decisión" – dijo Sayo – "Pero yo también confié en que tendrías la fortaleza para sobrevivir mi jugada y que si luego hubieras tenido que protegernos lo habrías hecho con tu vida; para mí eres un guerrero honorable Myoujin Yahiko" – concluyó la cristiana.

"Y yo también confié en ti, has demostrado ser un alumno formidable y siempre has estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Hasta Kenshin ha tenido sus momentos de duda, eso es normal en todo guerrero; no obstante, yo estaba segura de que al final nos defenderías hasta la muerte" – dijo Kaoru.

"La verdad, para ser un guerrero que ha actuado de forma cobarde son muchos los halagos a tu valor que estoy escuchando" – empezó Okina – "Un guerrero poderoso es aquel en quien sus amigos confían y hasta donde sé, todos tus amigos te confiarían sus vidas sin pensarlo. Eso es algo que no muchos luchadores pueden decir" – concluyó el viejo.

"¿De verdad eso es lo que sienten?" – Preguntó el chico con lágrimas en los ojos – "Entonces seré fuerte, superaré esto y ustedes siempre podrán contar conmigo amigos; jamás olvidaré las palabras que me han dicho hoy y juro que actuaré siempre para merecerlas" – concluyó el chico resolutivo.

Fin del Flashback

Todos los demás rieron ante el comentario de Yahiko y por primera vez en mucho tiempo un sentimiento distinto al de la zozobra, el miedo, la desesperación y el dolor se apoderaba del Aoia; todos estaban sonrientes ante la perspectiva de un futuro mejor y el fin del conflicto de una vez por todas; por esa razón, pronto en la mente de todos aparecieron aquellos quienes aún estaban luchando por establecer la paz, esos valientes que estaban a pocos metros combatiendo para detener el incendio y 5 personas que se habían adentrado al infierno mismo para combatir el mal de raíz. En el corazón de los presentes sólo había una muda petición a Kamisama: que todos regresaran con vida y que por fin el país saliera del abismo al que había sido empujado por sus propios hijos.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Los dos guerreros seguían caminando en círculos buscando el momento más propicio para atacar, Klaudia y Shougo tenían la mirada fija el uno en el otro y los rostros de ambos mostraban una determinación enorme; la tensión casi podía cortarse con las mismas espadas que ambos usaban en esos momentos y todos en la sala esperaban con impaciencia la reanudación de la fusta; de pronto la mujer salió a toda velocidad en contra del cristiano.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Ryuu Sou Sen!" – gritó Klaudia.

La mujer quiso emplear el ataque múltiple para inmovilizar al cristiano, pero Shougo tomó la iniciativa y empleó una de las técnicas que él mismo había agregado al estilo.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Shin no Ippu"

Klaudia se percató de inmediato de cómo su vista se nublaba y sus músculos fallaban; por unos instantes no pudo ver nada a su alrededor ni pudo moverse con libertad, era como si alguien la tuviera agarrada desde adentro; fue en ese momento cuando Amakusa completo su embestida.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Do Ryuu Sen"

El cristiano hizo el movimiento de abajo hacia arriba con la espada de forma veloz y pronto el suelo empezó a abrirse en dirección a Klaudia quien no pudo evitar recibir el impacto de la técnica y salió disparada unos metros más lejos; Shougo ni siquiera se molestó en mirar lo que había ocurrido y ya estaba en el aire dispuesto a reanudar el ataque.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Ryuu Tsui Sen!"

Klaudia continuaba desorientada sin saber que estaba en bandeja de plata para recibir el mandoble que alcanzó a la mujer en la espalda; no obstante, el golpe no fue dado para matar sino que fue aplicado del mismo modo en que Amakusa lo había usado contra Kenshin meses atrás, aunque la herida en la Samurai resultó más profunda que la que recibió Himura. La mujer cayó pasadamente al suelo luego de recibir el impacto, pero pronto se puso de pie y con un grito rompió el hechizo del otro.

"Ahora estamos parejos" – dijo Shougo con tranquilidad mientras se tocaba su herida.

"En eso tienes razón" – respondió la mujer mientras tocaba su espalda – "Pero no te confíes, hace falta mucho más que eso para derrotarme" – concluyó.

"No esperaría otra cosa de ti" – respondió Amakusa adoptando la posición Battou para salir con furia al encuentro de su rival.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Do Ryuu Sen!" – gritó el hombre en medio de su carrera.

Los fragmentos del suelo salieron disparados en contra de la Samurai a una velocidad endemoniada; no obstante, la mujer tuvo la reacción suficiente como para evadir la técnica dando un salto.

"¿Usas la misma técnica dos veces seguidas? Debes estar oxidado cristiano. Ahora vas a ver mi versión del Ryuu Tsui Sen" – dijo Klaudia al tiempo de iniciar el descenso.

"Acá te estaré esperando" – respondió Shougo.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Ryuu Tsui Sen! / ¡Ryuu Sho Sen!!"

El mandoble de la Samurai fue detenido por el cristiano en el aire y pronto ambos cayeron al suelo pesadamente lo cual produjo que el mismo se hundiera generando grietas a su alrededor. Ambos estaban al máximo de sus fuerzas tratando de vencer al otro en la estocada cuando una patada de la mujer dio de lleno en el rostro del otro. Amakusa quedó indefenso por unos instantes producto del golpe recibido y esa apertura no fue desperdiciada por su oponente.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Ryuu Sou Sen!"

Shougo trató de bloquear la técnica, pero no pudo evitar recibir gran cantidad de cortes (aunque detuvo los fatales) y terminó saliendo disparado varios metros para luego caer al suelo con violencia. El cristiano intentó levantarse varias veces, pero su cuerpo estaba acusando el castigo recibido y no fue sino tras varios intentos y con mucha dificultad que el Samurai pudo ponerse en pie apoyado en su sable y lleno de múltiples heridas. Cerca de ellos Misanagi hacía un verdadero esfuerzo sobrehumano para no intervenir en la fusta, el último ataque de Klaudia había dado casi de lleno en su esposo y la Ninja sintió cómo su corazón era atrapado por el terror al ver a Shougo casi sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie y con el pecho lleno de sangre. Pero aún así, Moriya sabía que interrumpir el combate era mucho peor, Shougo no lo perdonaría y era muy posible que él mismo se suicidara por la deshonra lo cual al final traería el mismo resultado: su muerte. Sin embargo, era asfixiante tener que quedarse de pie viendo como la persona que amaba estaba siendo golpeada por esa bruja sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

"Vamos Shougo, tú puedes con ella, yo sé que puedes, confío en ti" – dijo la ex líder Sanada para sus adentros sin dejar de mirar a su esposo.

Saito y Tokio miraban con rostro impasible la escena que tenía delante; definitivamente, Klaudia estaba demostrando por qué fue tan temida durante la guerra del Bakumatsu y la diferencia que implicaba ser entrenada por un maestro calificado en el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. Es obvio que por muy bueno que sea el alumno, se necesita un mentor de primer orden para que el aprendiz desarrolle su potencial al máximo y en ese sentido, el cristiano estaba en franca desventaja.

"¿Crees que Amakusa pueda ganar?" – preguntó Tokio ya con menos confianza en el cristiano y con voz baja para que sólo su esposo la escuchara.

"Por lo demostrado hasta ahora, Klaudia domina el estilo de manera impecable y hasta el momento está un paso por delante de Shougo; a no ser que Amakusa encuentre una forma de equilibrar la balanza, su destino está sellado" – respondió Saito casi en un susurro y con expresión seria.

Kenshin tenía la mirada fija en Amakusa quien respiraba con algo de dificultad y trataba de recobrar fuerzas para seguir en el combate; era obvio que en ese instante Klaudia estaba en una mejor posición y todo parecía indicar que la mujer iba a ser la vencedora del duelo lo cual podría traer consecuencias nefastas para todos dado que era muy probable que la Samurai reclamase su victoria sesgando la vida del cristiano. No obstante, a pesar de lo preocupante del panorama, Himura aún no perdía la fe en el otro; él mismo era ejemplo de cómo una persona puede estar al borde de la muerte en una batalla y terminar siendo el vencedor por lo que su instinto le decía que el duelo estaba lejos de terminar. Además, al igual que él, Amakusa tenía dos poderosas razones para vivir, la primera representada en la ninja que estaba a su lado y quien se hallaba visiblemente desesperada al ver a su esposo en ese estado; y, la segunda caracterizada por su hermana quien había luchado con ahínco para no sucumbir a la tuberculosis que padeció y quien había demostrado tener fortaleza para no dejarse vencer par las adversidades.

"Amakusa Shougo... resiste y vive para poder cumplir tus sueños al lado de los que amas" – pensó Kenshin lleno de optimismo.

El cristiano sacó la espada del suelo una vez que terminó de ponerse de pie y con cautela la enfundó sin dejar de mirar a su oponente quien mostraba una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro; era evidente que su estado no era el mejor tras haber recibido parte del Ryuu Sou Sen, pero no era menos cierto que en eso momento no tenía la menor intención de caer derrotado. Shougo giró sus ojos un instante para mirar a su amada y pudo verla visiblemente alterada y con muchas ganas de hacer algo por él debido a la preocupación que debía sentir; por esa razón, Amakusa quiso tranquilizarla al mostrar que aún le quedaban fuerzas para afrontar el resto de la fusta.

"Ha sido un buen golpe, a muchos los habrías mandado al otro mundo con él" – dijo Shougo con aire casual.

"Eres fuerte Amakusa, no muchos reciben ese ataque y pueden ponerse en pie aún cuando lograste detener las estocadas mortales; sin embargo, no creo que tengas energía para prolongar esta batalla" – respondió la mujer – "Si quieres rendirte este sería un buen momento, prometo hacer de tu muerte algo rápido e indoloro" sentenció Klaudia con una sonrisa triunfante, gesto que casi hace que Misanagi se le fuera encima.

"¡Eres una malnacida!" – espeto Moriya.

"¿No estarás pensando en entrometerte de nuevo o sí?" – inquirió Klaudia de forma burlona – "Te aseguro que si lo haces esta vez no seré amable contigo"

"Nadie va a intervenir en este duelo" – dijo Shougo mirando a su esposa y tratando de transmitirle confianza – "Y yo en tu lugar no estaría ofreciendo sentencias ni ejecuciones cuando aún no has obtenido nada en este duelo" – concluyó con decisión.

"Vaya, vaya, así que aún tienes fuerzas para alardear; vamos a ver si puedes pelea de la misma forma" – respondió Klaudia adoptando la postura base del Kuzu Ryuu Sen – "Muéstrame si en ese estado puedes derrotar mi Kuzu Ryuu Sen. Esta vez te mataré cristiano".

"Lo intentarás" – dijo Shougo adoptando nuevamente la posición Battou.

Todos los presentes de inmediato se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder; Klaudia estaba lista para probar su fuerza con el Kuzu Ryuu Sen y Shougo había adoptado la posición Battou lo cual sólo significaba una cosa: Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

"¿Esa no es la postura del Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki? ¿Pero realmente podrá Shougo usar esa técnica en ese estado?" – preguntó Tokio.

"Himura en su pelea contra Shishio pudo ejecutar ese movimiento estando en peores condiciones así que no creo que esa sea una limitante" – respondió Saito – "Lo que no entiendo es por qué Klaudia no remata la faena con su Ama Kakeru, ¿Por qué arriesgarse usando el Kuzu Ryuu Sen?".

"Porque ella desea demostrar que su poder es tan grande que no necesita del Ouji para derrotar a Amakusa" – contestó Kenshin – "Klaudia quiere probar que siendo una pupila formal del Hiko Seijuro XIII está por encima de alguien que haya aprendido el estilo de un maestro no calificado" – completó el pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" – inquirió Misanagi indecisa de si estar alegre porque Klaudia no iba el Ouji en ese momento o estar triste al admitir que la Samurai era superior a su esposo.

"Los tres somos representantes del mismo estilo y en cierto modo nuestras mentes están unidas por lazos invisibles; además, es obvio que ella desea ser reconocida como la más poderosa de nosotros; y, derrotar al legendario Hijo de Dios usando sólo el Kuzu Ryuu Sen es un enorme paso en esa meta" – respondió Himura – "Ahora sólo nos queda esperar el desenlace del siguiente movimiento... el siguiente golpe definirá al ganador"

Klaudia sonrió una vez más y acto seguido se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el cristiano, la mujer no quería extender el combate y su ser vibraba ante la perspectiva de enviar a Amakusa al otro mundo sin tener que usar el Ouji; ella era una guerra superior entrenada por el Hiko Seijuro XIII y un estudiante de segunda aprendiz de un profesor mediocre no iba a vencerla... Por su parte, Shougo sabía que el siguiente movimiento definiría el duelo de un lado o del otro y que en su estado era una locura detener a la mujer usando el Kuzu Ryuu Sen, lo cual sólo le dejaba una opción: el Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki; pero, sus fuerzas estaban reducidas y Klaudia estaba casi al máximo de energía por lo que no dejaba de ser arriesgado usar el Ouji en aquel momento; así que, a pesar de ser una locura, el cristiano decidió jugarse su destino en una estrategia kamikaze.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Kuzu Ryuu Sen! / ¡Renzokou Rai Ryuu Sen!"

Las llamas de los candelabros vibraron ante la invocación de Shougo y un enorme haz de luz originado desde su espada se dirigió hacia la mujer quien por un instante quedó cegada a causa del intenso resplandor perdiendo toda su concentración y el flujo del movimiento; ese momento de duda fue aprovechado por Amakusa para contraatacar.

"¡¡¡Renzokou Do Ryuu Sen!!!"

Todo el suelo del recinto se estremeció y muchos pedazos del mismo salieron expelidos hacia la mujer quien no pudo hacer nada para evitar recibir el impacto de lleno. Klaudia fue empujada hacia atrás por la inercia de la técnica y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor y escupir sangre al caer al piso. Shougo tuvo que colocar una rodilla en el suelo debido al esfuerzo realizado y no pudo evitar comenzar a jadear. El cristiano deseaba recobrar el aliento aprovechando la pausa que había tenido la fusta porque sabía que a pesar de haber tenido éxito en su estrategia, la mujer estaba lejos de estar derrotada. Klaudia, por su parte continuaba temblando por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo y una rabia inmensa se apoderó de todo su ser debido a la situación en la que ahora se hallaba... Arriba de ellos, en el balcón, Takashi por primera vez sentía zozobra en su corazón por el desenlace del duelo; hasta ahora, su mujer había tenido el control del combate y parecía que era cuestión de tiempo para que derrotara al otro, pero ahora Klaudia estaba muy malherida y casi sin fuerzas por lo que el temor comenzó a rondar la mente del líder de la Sociedad. ¿Realmente podría Klaudia vencer a Shougo o por el contrario será ella quien termine en un charco de sangre? Si el oponente fuera Himura había claras esperanzas de que la mujer perdiera y viviera para contarlo, pero el ex Daimío no podía estar seguro de si Amakusa le perdonaría la vida a su amada en caso de resultar ganador y la simple idea de perder a Klaudia lo aterraba aunque para el que lo viera en ese momento diera la impresión de estar viendo la pelea de dos desconocidos.

Misanagi parecía recuperar la sonrisa y la alegría porque aún cuando su amado seguía malherido, Klaudia no lo estaba pasando mejor y eso equiparaba todo por lo que ya no había un claro ganador en el duelo. Era como si la batalla tuviera que empezar de nuevo y eso renovaba todas las esperanzas de que su amado terminara venciendo y sobretodo viviendo... Saito estaba sorprendido por el vuelco que había dado todo, el lobo no le daba mucho crédito a Amakusa y en cierto modo esperaba su derrota; sin embargo, ahora todo volvía al principio gracias a una maniobra inmejorable del cristiano. Tokio por su parte no ocultaba su asombro ante lo que acababa de ver, la esposa de Hajime no estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de sortilegios por lo que al ver cómo las llamas de todas las lámparas reaccionaban a la invocación de Shougo entendió que el poder del Samurai iba más allá de los parámetros convencionales. Cerca de ellos, Kenshin miraba más calmado la escena ante sus ojos; al final su instinto no falló y el cristiano pudo emparejar las acciones gracias a su deseo de vivir. De pronto, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el policía.

"Esa técnica que usó Shougo fue la que te dejó ciego, ¿No es cierto?" – preguntó Saito.

"¿Por qué no usó el Ouji?" – inquirió Tokio.

"No fue la misma, en aquel momento Shougo usó su poder para quitarme la vista con el sello Rai Ryuu Sen; pero, para poder usar esa técnica es preciso tener una fuente de luz muy grande como el sol, la luna o los relámpagos y rayos como aquella noche; no obstante, esta vez él sólo contaba con las llamas de las lámparas por lo que su efecto iba a ser muy reducido así que en lugar de intentar sellar los ojos de Klaudia, Shougo decidió usar la técnica para crear un resplandor tan intenso que hiciera imposible ver nada por unos instantes lo cual evidentemente desorientaría a la mujer y la dejaría expuesta para el contraataque tal y como pasó... Y sobre el Ouji; creo que Mutoh pensó que con la diferencia de fuerzas que había antes no iba a ser capaz de detener el Kuzu Ryuu Sen de Klaudia ni siquiera con el Ama Kakeru por lo que decidió tratar de emparejar las cosas antes... aunque el riesgo que tomó fue inmenso; si algo hubiera salido mal ahora mismo Amakusa estaría muerto; hace falta un enorme deseo de vivir para lograr lo que él acaba de hacer... y en eso creo que Usted tiene mucho que ver Misanagi-dono" – completó el pelirrojo mirando a la Ninja.

La ex líder Sanada quedó sin habla ante la afirmación del Samurai, lo que acaba de decir Kenshin la había tomado por sorpresa y la mujer no pudo evitar mirar a su esposo y dejar escapar unas lágrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de emoción al saber que ella era el motor que le hacía mantenerse en pie; así que en ese instante, Moriya decidió ser fuerte para que él mantuviera la confianza... A pocos metros de ellos, Klaudia recuperaba un poco sus fuerzas y una vez que su cuerpo dejó de temblar, la mujer empezó a ponerse en pie no sin mucho esfuerzo y usando su sable; cuando estuvo erguida no dudo en encarar a su rival.

.

"Eres un maldito hechicero Amakusa, usas tus trucos baratos de feria para ocultar tu bajo nivel con la espada" – dijo Klaudia visiblemente lastimada al tiempo que desenterraba su espada del piso.

"Tú te aprovechaste del Kempo hace un rato para herirme y no recuerdo haberte dicho que eras una maldita karateka ¿verdad?" – dijo Shougo con ironía – "Pero creo que es tiempo de empezar a combatir en serio" – continuó el cristiano adoptando la postura base del Kuzu Ryuu Sen – "Si insistes en probar tu fuerza contra mí entonces seré yo quien te rete ahora "

"Muy bien cristiano; esta vez vamos a ver quién de los dos es el representante más fuerte del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" – contestó Klaudia adoptando la misma posición – "¿Crees que podrás evitar usas trucos en lo que resta de duelo?" – preguntó con sorna la mujer.

"Sólo si tu evitas darme patadas" – respondió Shougo en el mismo tono.

Takashi no perdía detalle del combate que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos; era obvio que el mismo no tenía nada que ver con aquel que se desarrolló en el barco donde su mujer fue la clara vencedora. Ahora había más intensidad en la lucha y ambos estaban mostrando su verdadero poder decididos a derrotar al otro sin importar nada más. Pero finalmente, el momento resolutivo había llegado. Por fin arribaba la hora de conocer el desenlace de la fusta y de saber qué bando enfrentaría la pérdida de un ser querido. Ya el primer combate había sido una derrota para él; y, aunque Melders había demostrado ser un aliado excepcional, la posible pérdida de Klaudia no tenía punto de comparación, por lo que el líder de la Sociedad sólo rogaba que fuera su mujer la que obtuviera la victoria en la pelea… de otro modo un mundo de horror se abriría para él…

"Ya viene" – dijo Himura en voz baja.

"Ahora veremos quien de los dos es más poderoso" – añadió Saito con mucha expectación.

"Luego del golpe anterior, Klaudia ha perdido la ventaja que tenía" – dijo Tokio sin dejar de ver a los luchadores.

"Himura, ¿Crees que Shougo gané?" – preguntó Misanagi sin dejar de ver al cristiano.

"Él es un guerrero extraordinario y ha sido uno de los rivales más fuertes a los que me he enfrentado, pero Klaudia ha mostrado ser una guerrera formidable; y, la balanza se ha inclinado de un lado y del otro durante el combate por lo que en este momento no me atrevería a dar un resultado; simplemente tengamos confianza en Amakusa y en que él sabrá cómo sacar adelante esta batalla" – sentenció el pelirrojo.

La ninja asintió y se dispuso a observar a los duelistas, ambos estaban en la misma posición y sólo esperaban algún tipo de señal para iniciar la embestida final.

"¡Nitsu!" – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras acortaban la distancia que los separaba – "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡¡¡Kuzu Ryuu Sen!!!" – gritaron ambos y una luz cegó a todos los presentes en la sala.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Poco a poco las llamas empezaban a disminuir en intensidad y las arduas labores de las personas que luchaban contra la furia del fuego empezaban a dar sus frutos; Okina y Haita estaban junto a Yagatsu escuchando los diferentes reportes que indicaban que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el incendió fuera apagado por completo lo cual no dejaba de ser alentador. Los líderes de la revuelta junto con los miembros capturados fueron llevados al cuartel de policía y a pesar de que los líderes ninja trataron de evitarlo, era casi seguro que el gobierno les abriera un consejo de guerra por alta traición que era el cargo del que se acusaba a todos los miembros y colaboradores de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro. Sin embargo, lo importante en ese momento era que Kyoto estaba de nuevo bajo el control Meiji y que sólo había un último foco existente de la sociedad y en ese momento 5 valientes estaban tratando de extinguirlo como si de otro incendio se tratase…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Poco a poco la luz comenzó a disiparse y cuando todos pudieron ver el centro del salón una sensación de sorpresa les invadió; Klaudia y Shougo estaban respirando con mucha dificultad tratando de recobrar el aliento; ambos duelistas se veían exhaustos y mucho más heridos que antes, si aquello era posible; era como si sus fuerzas hubiesen estado tan parejas que la misma potencia del ataque los repeliera a ambos con mortal ferocidad. Los testigos presentes miraron incrédulos a ambos combatientes quienes apenas si podían tenerse de pie, pero la determinación de sus rostros no había disminuido un ápice; era evidente que la batalla no había terminado y esta vez no había escapatoria, el momento de usar el principio secreto había llegado.

"Veo que el Kuzu Ryuu Sen no nos ha dado la respuesta que buscábamos" – empezó Klaudia.

"Entonces es hora de la estocada final" – dijo Amakusa adoptando la posición Battou.

"Es hora de que nuestros Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki hablen y decidan el destino de este encuentro" – dijo la mujer al tiempo que enfundaba su espada y tomaba la misma posición del otro.

Por suerte Shougo sólo había cortado la mitad de la funda de Klaudia de modo tal que quedaba suficiente espacio para apoyar la mano izquierda con comodidad una vez envainada la espada; de otro modo, habría sido imposible para la mujer emplear toda su fuerza al ejecutar el Ouji... Ambos se colocaron frente a frente e instantes después los dos corrían hacia su destino… Todos observaron uno a uno los movimientos de los dos duelistas y pronto llegó el momento en el que ambas espadas chocaron; una terrible onda expansiva se liberó y la misma resultaba imposible de aguantar para los espectadores del combate quienes sentían cómo la furia del viento provocada por el impacto de los sables trataba de lanzarlos contra las paredes del recinto; mientras tanto, en el centro de la sala, los dos guerreros estaban usando hasta su última gota de energía para mantener el primer golpe; no obstante, al ver que ninguno superaba al otro, los dos Samurai decidieron empezar el siguiente movimiento, el terrible giro, la segunda estocada; el primer ataque había pasado y ahora venían las temibles garras del dragón, aquellas que habían derrotado a Makoto Shishio tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, el vacío generado por el primer mandoble parecía no afectar a ninguno de los dos luchadores por lo que pronto llegó lo inevitable y ambas espadas chocaron de nuevo. Esta vez, la onda expansiva fue inmensamente mayor y todos los presentes, incluyendo a Takashi, fueron arrastrados contra las paredes del salón. Mientras tanto, en la arena y ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor los dos guerreros daban todo de sí para mantener el control de la técnica. Fue entonces cuando el esposo de la ex líder Sanada puso en práctica el final de la estrategia que trazó cuando le cortó la funda de la espada a Klaudia. Durante el giro previo al segundo golpe, el cristiano usó su mano izquierda para tomar la cubierta de su sable; y, aprovechando la inercia del giro, le lanzó una potente estocada a la Samurai quien no se esperaba algo como eso por lo que no pudo evitar que la vaina le impactara de lleno en el pecho a una velocidad enorme... Segundos después, la mujer de Takashi salía disparada a varios metros de distancia cayendo pesadamente al suelo y perdiendo la conciencia en el acto.

Takashi saltó del balcón en aquel momento y fue en ayuda de su amada, era inconcebible lo que había pasado, pero de alguna forma el cristiano había conseguido salir airoso del duelo y eso sólo significaba una cosa… pero no podía ser, ella no podía estar muerta, no ahora, no después de que las cosas entre ambos estaban mejorando, ella no podía haberle abandonado, él la necesitaba ahora más que nunca; cómo poder seguir resistiendo sin tenerla a su lado, ¿Cómo luchar con tantos enemigos sin tener por quién vivir? Pronto el líder de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro llegó donde la Samurai y con alivio pudo constatar que aún estaba con vida, instantes después Shougo, quien caminaba con dificultad, llegó junto a él para ver a la guerrera.

"Ella vivirá, sólo está débil por todo el esfuerzo que ha realizado" – dijo el cristiano.

"La has derrotado en una batalla justa Amakusa y aún así no la mataste… arigatou" – dijo Ibakate.

"Ha terminado Takashi, es tiempo de detener esto; tus dos generales han caído y uno de ellos ha muerto, tú mismo sabes que no tiene caso seguir esta guerra" – dijo Kenshin al tiempo que llegaba con los otros.

"Te equivocas Himura, aún no se ha jugado la última carta y no me consideraré derrotado hasta que de verdad lo esté; esta causa ha sido mi vida y luego de llegar tan lejos no voy a rendirme simplemente porque la situación se ha revertido" – respondió el ex Daimío.

"Tu ejército ha sido derrotado, estoy seguro de que tus hombres en Kyoto no durarán mucho sin nadie de jerarquía que los guíe y tus más leales sirvientes han caído uno por uno… yo no diría que simplemente la situación se ha revertido, yo creo que ya estás totalmente vencido" – sentenció Misanagi.

"Ustedes no tienen ni idea de los recursos que aún poseo, esto está lejos de terminar" – empezó – "Pero no perdamos más tiempo en esta plática, es hora de la batalla final; si de verdad ustedes son más fuertes que yo, que quede demostrado de forma honorable en un duelo y no por meras palabras" – concluyó Takashi.

"Entonces que así sea" – dijo Kenshin mientras se ponía en pie.

"Yo cuidaré de ella" – dijo Amakusa al tiempo que tomaba a Klaudia en brazos y se dirigía hacia donde estaban Tokio y Saito tras recibir la aprobación de Ibakate.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" – preguntó Misanagi mientras caminaba a su lado.

"No sé si lo sabes, pero la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi no admite más de un representante por generación; es por eso que el alumno aniquila al maestro cuando aprende el Ouji o resulta muerto si no logra descifrarlo" – empezó a decir el cristiano ante la mirada atónita de su mujer – "Sin embargo, esa doctrina se rompió cuando Kenshin dejó vivir al Seijuro actual al usar el Ama Kakeru con su Sokabatou y eso, unido a lo que pasó con mi tío, ha provocado que en esta generación existamos 4 representantes del estilo, algo que se da por primera vez desde que la escuela se creó; por esa razón no es justo que tengamos que aniquilarnos unos contra otros por una tontería como ver quién es más fuerte; en lugar de eso, deberíamos aprovechar la ocasión única que nos está dando esta Era para aprender y mejorar el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" – prosiguió Amakusa mientras su esposa asentía en silencio – "Además, las diferencias entre Klaudia y yo fueron zanjadas en un duelo honorable por lo que no tiene caso seguir con enfrentamientos y rivalidades; ahora, ella es sólo guerrera que necesita ayuda y no pienso abandonarla" – finalizó.

"Entiendo… es por eso que insistías tanto en usar el Do Ryuu Sen y evitaste matarla con el Ryuu Tsui Sen cuando tuviste la oportunidad ¿verdad? Deseabas derrotarla sin tomar su vida" – respondió Misanagi al tiempo que su esposo asentía complacido al ver que la mujer le comprendía – "No obstante, esto está lejos de terminar. Si ese sujeto derrota a Kenshin seguro vendrá por nosotros y tanto Saito como tú están bastante débiles" – dijo la ninja.

"Pues entonces esperemos que Himura salga victorioso del duelo… de todos modos, en el peor de los casos, yo confío en que Tokio y tú le pateen el trasero a ese sujeto llegado el momento" – bromeó Amakusa para tratar de aliviar en algo la tensión que se estaba viviendo.

Kenshin y Takashi pasaron al frente, el pelirrojo pronto adoptó la postura Battou y el otro se limitó a observarlo con detenimiento, para luego sacar dos Kodachi de su espalda y tomar una pose muy extraña para todos; Ibakate alzó ambos brazos y colocó sus sables apuntando hacia arriba diagonalmente; para aquel que viera al líder de la Sociedad era imposible decir con certeza si su postura era defensiva u ofensiva.

"Dame tu mejor golpe Himura, veamos qué tienes"

Himura no dudó un instante y enseguida se lanzó a toda velocidad en contra de su oponente.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…"

_¿Quién ganará el duelo final? ¿Qué pasará con el gobierno Meiji ahora que sus líderes han caído? ¿Cuál será el destino de los 7 guerreros en la Base de la Sociedad? No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:** (Enero 2009) Brevemente les diré que luego de revisar con calma esta entrega decidí que era necesario mejorarla; en el momento en que la escribí estaba con el tiempo escaso y no con la mejor disposición y eso se notó en el resultado; espero que ahora este episodio esté a la altura de las expectativas y sea de su agrado; ya sé que muchos dirán que pude aprovechar este tiempo en escribir el final, pero no quise avanzar más en el capítulo 24 sin antes dejar éste como yo quería que quedase. Ahora sí, dejo las notas originales que escribí en aquel momento (les recuerdo que para esa fecha me encontraba viviendo en España haciendo una Maestría)...

(Primer trimestre de 2006) Vaya, vaya, casi un año me ha tomado escribir este capítulo y creo que me estoy quedando falto de excusas. Pues entre mi divorcio, cambio de puesto en el trabajo, venirme a vivir a Europa por un post grado que empecé a hacer, adaptarme y todo eso; pues mi tiempo para escribir no fue el más adecuado; sin embargo, he aprovechado mis oportunidades y acá les traigo esta penúltima parte de la trilogía… vaya ya todo se acerca a su fin luego de 6 años y varios meses; cada día me pongo más nostálgico a medida que escribo; este fic es una parte de mí pues ha crecido conmigo desde que lo inicié.

Ahora tengo mi residencia en España aunque en este preciso instante ando por Escocia; me ha ido bien en esta experiencia, pero ya tengo ganas de regresar a mi país a poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido.

Para los que aún no lo saben ahora también estoy escribiendo una historia de la serie Teen Titans; este fic está tanto en inglés como español publicado en bajo las siguientes direcciones:

.net/s/2293942/1/ (El Cofre de Piedra)

.net/s/2294883/1/ (The Stone Chest)

Además, también tengo esta trilogía publicada en la página mencionada anteriormente bajo los siguientes links:

.net/s/2294396/1/ (The Black Dragon Society)

.net/s/2294684/1/ (Una Vida Dura)

.net/s/2294717/1/ (The Chaos Era)

Ah y mis websites están activos en las siguientes direcciones:

.net/

.net/

Sobre el fic ya queda poco por contar, simplemente concluir todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo y dejarles un final que espero sea digno de la historia; a todos los que me han acompañado hasta ahora gracias y pues espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final… Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	24. Un Destino y Tres Duelos Parte 2

_**Capítulo 24**_

**"Un Destino y Tres Duelos Parte 2"**

Kenshin se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el otro quien lo esperaba inmóvil en la pose que había intrigado a todos los presentes; sin embargo, a esas alturas no se podía perder tiempo analizando posturas, el país había sufrido suficiente y era hora de ponerle fin a la pesadilla que había iniciado con la aparición de la Sociedad.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Ryuu Kan Sen!"

Takashi leyó perfectamente el movimiento del pelirrojo y de inmediato detuvo la estocada con la Kodachi que usaba en la mano derecha para luego contraatacar con la otra Kodachi directamente al estómago de su rival quien pudo detener la inercia de su técnica para evadir la respuesta del ex Daimío aunque no pudo evitar recibir un corte... Kenshin miró la sangre salir de la herida, pero se dio cuenta que no era profunda por lo que enfundó su espada y se colocó en la posición Battou sin dejar de mirar a Ibakate.

"Espero que eso no sea lo mejor que tienes Himura" – dijo Takashi – "Ahora es mi turno de atacar".

El líder de la Sociedad se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Himura quien pudo ver cómo el otro iniciaba un ataque horizontal simultáneo con las dos Kodachi, pero justo cuando se iba a preparar para detener el golpe sucedió algo increíble; todo el paisaje se nubló; de pronto todo estaba negro alrededor... El salón, los testigos de la fusta, el balcón, todo había desaparecido incluso las paredes del recinto; no se veía nada a lo lejos; de pronto el ruido de pasos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y pudo ver las dos Kodachi dirigirse hacia él; no obstante cuando quiso detenerlas pudo ver que quien las empuñaba no era Takashi sino Kaoru... la visión de la mujer hizo que Kenshin quedara aún más desorientado por lo que torpemente intentó desviar los sables y lo siguiente que sintió fue el roce del acero contra su carne. Nuevamente el ex Daimío asestaba un golpe contra el guerrero del Ishin Shishi quien justo después del impacto vio cómo el paisaje regresaba a la normalidad.

"¿Contrariado?" – preguntó Ibakate al ver a su oponente – "Te dije que aún guardaba muchos trucos bajo la manga así que si deseas derrotarme tendrás que mejorar mucho tu nivel" – completó el líder de la Sociedad al tiempo que se lanzaba de nuevo contra Battousai.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Sou Ryuu Sen!"

Kenshin no quiso que le robaran la iniciativa y se lanzó contra Takashi, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe vio con horror que la persona que recibiría el sablazo era Tomoe; la visión de su antigua esposa le dejó perplejo por lo que perdió el flujo del movimiento y por tercera vez quedó prácticamente indefenso ante el ataque del ex Daimío. Himura por reflejo dio un salto hacia atrás al sentir la estocada y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente el panorama regresó a la normalidad... Cerca de donde se desarrollaba el combate, 4 personas miraban completamente incrédulos lo que estaba pasando; Kenshin parecía un amateur delante de Takashi quien lo estaba hiriendo a placer. Todos los presentes trataban de hallarle una explicación a lo que sus ojos miraban y ninguno atinaba con una que fuera completamente satisfactoria.

"Es como si Himura quisiera perder" – dijo Tokio.

"No es posible, no puedo creerlo" – añadió Misanagi.

"Algo no está bien aquí... Ese sujeto debe estar usando algún truco en contra de Battousai" – dijo Saito.

"De alguna forma Takashi ha logrado desorientar a Battousai, es cierto que la velocidad de Ibakate es buena, pero Himura parece no tener idea de lo que sucede; es como si Kenshin no pudiera ver los ataques por alguna clase de sortilegio" – dijo Shougo.

"Viniendo de ti que pareces más hechicero que espadachín lo creo" – respondió Saito con sarcasmo.

"Los estilos de combate no son rígidos y una vez que los dominas puedes mejorarlos ya sea ajustando sus movimientos o introduciendo nuevas técnicas; si tú no has logrado salir de los 4 movimientos del Gatotsu no tengo la culpa" – contestó Shougo sin inmutarse.

"No estamos para riñas infantiles" – reprendió Tokio con autoridad – "¿Qué clase de sortilegio crees que sea Amakusa?"

"No estoy seguro, pero obviamente es uno poderoso porque Himura queda completamente perdido cada vez que Takashi se acerca" – respondió el cristiano.

"Es posible que sea manipulación mental" – dijo Misanagi quien tras escuchar un gesto de incredulidad de los demás prosiguió – "Esto que diré es sólo un rumor de tantos que ha llegado a oídos del grupo Sanada; se dice que en el Tibet, los monjes han logrado perfeccionar una técnica que nubla la mente de las personas posibilitando que sean introducidas imágenes en los pensamientos de otros"

"Debes estar de broma" – dijo Saito con una media sonrisa de sorna.

"Ya dije que era un rumor... es sólo que de ser cierto explicaría a la perfección lo que le pasa a Himura"

"Aún cuando eso que dices sea posible, ¿Qué clase de imágenes podrían causar el comportamiento errático de Battousai?" – preguntó Shougo.

"Se dice que esos monjes la usaban para jugar con los miedos de los demás... supongo que alguien como Kenshin tiene muchas cosas que temer" – sentenció la ex líder Sanada sin quitarle la vista al pelirrojo.

Kenshin trató de poner en orden sus ideas, no era normal lo que le estaba pasando; todos sus sentidos se habían vuelto locos y le mostraban cosas que de sobra sabía no podían ser... Kaoru estaba en Kyoto a muchos kilómetros de allí y Tomoe ni siquiera estaba en este mundo... ciertamente aquella vez que se le apareció era similar a lo que vivía ahora, pero al final eso resultó ser un sueño... No, definitivamente algo había detrás de todo eso y era obvio que quien estaba originando esas ilusiones era Takashi; ahora sólo necesitaba serenarse para encontrarle una explicación razonable a todo.

"¿Sigues aturdido? Vamos, no creo que tus heridas sean tan graves como para que estés así... O ¿Será que te has dado cuenta de que no puedes vencer en este duelo?" – dijo Takashi con tranquilidad.

"No sé qué has hecho, pero de algún modo has logrado nublar mi mente Ibakate, pero no creas que eso te va a servir eternamente" – respondió Himura resolutivo – "Has causado dolor y sufrimiento en muchas personas y eso no lo puedo permitir; yo juré proteger al débil con mi espada y para eso tengo que derrotarte" – concluyó.

"Yo deseo lo mejor para este país; tú mismo te has dado cuenta de que ayudaste a instalarse a un gobierno torpe, débil y corrupto que no ha hecho más que traer desgracias y miserias entre nosotros; y, para aplacar tu conciencia iniciaste esa labor altruista de vagabundo justiciero, pero déjame que te de la bienvenida a la realidad; por cada persona que protegiste decenas fueron torturadas, vejadas y humilladas; por cada acto de justicia que tu espada generó, decenas de injusticias fueron cometidas. Una sola persona no puede proteger a todo un país a no ser que esté al mando de un gobierno fuerte y limpio" – contestó Ibakate.

"Es verdad que una sola espada no puede salvar a todo el país, pero al menos las personas a quienes he protegido tienen la esperanza de un mañana mejor y con eso me basta; además, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser un solo guerrero, ahora soy parte de un grupo de personas que creemos en lo mismo y luchamos por defender esas ideas" – dijo Kenshin.

"Claro, y me dirás que Saito tiene la misma visión altruista que tú o que Shougo está aquí porque siempre fue un ciudadano ejemplar... ni qué decir de Tokio o Misanagi y así podría enumerar a todas las personas de ese grupo tuyo que no es más que un conjunto de hombres unidos por las circunstancias y que tan pronto como todo esto termine te dejarán solo en tu cruzada utópica" – sentenció Takashi.

"Todos pensamos distinto y eso se llama libertad; nadie puede pretender que todos los demás piensen igual que él porque en ese momento deja de ser un líder y se vuelve un tirano; y , aunque los que ahora me acompañan o a quienes ahora acompaño tengan diferencia de criterios puedo asegurarte que en todos nosotros yace la misma idea: _ponerle fin al derramamiento de sangre y a la guerra de hermano contra hermano_. Ya suficientes sacrificios hemos visto como para aceptar o, peor aún, provocar más que es lo que tú has hecho. ¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que están sufriendo los familiares de los soldados muertos? ¿Te has puesto a pensar cuántas familias han quedado divididas para siempre a causa de esta guerra civil? ¿Cuántos poblados han sido arrasados?" – replicó Himura.

"¡No me vengas con moralismos ahora!" – espetó Ibakate furioso – "Tú también causaste dolor a muchos familiares, tú también arrasaste poblados enteros y tú también ayudaste a dividir familias en el Bakumatsu no Douran. Pero claro si lo hace el grandioso y legendario Himura Battousai está bien, pero si lo hace cualquier otro entonces es condenable. ¿Hasta cuándo tu doble moral?"

"Yo no justifico lo que hice y nunca he dicho que estuvo bien lo que ocurrió durante esa guerra; es por eso que he luchado contra todo aquel que ha intentado imitarme, porque aprendí de la peor forma que ese no es el camino y porque no quiero que otros carguen en sus espaldas el peso de ser responsable de incontables muertes. Aunque contigo fallé y son muchas las vidas que yacen sobre tus hombros" – terminó el pelirrojo.

"Bien, basta de charla. Esta discusión no se resolverá con palabras... espero que hayas podido recobrar tus fuerzas en esta pausa porque no habrá más interrupciones, Battousai. A partir de ahora sólo se detendrá este duelo cuando uno de los sea derrotado" – sentenció el ex Daimío al tiempo que se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra su oponente.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

En el Aoia el ambiente que se respiraba era de alivio mas no de alegría; si bien era cierto que Kyoto estaba de nuevo bajo el control Meiji, que todos los que estuvieron en la revuelta estaban bajo custodia y que el fuego se había extinguido; era igual de verídico que aunque la gente no lo supiera en aquellos momentos no tenían un gobierno funcionando. El macabro plan de Takashi había dado en el blanco y todos los líderes Meiji estaba muertos lo cual traería consecuencias nefastas para el futuro de la nación. El cansancio y la incertidumbre se veían dibujadas en el rostro de todos los presentes quienes ahora era cuando podían asimilar lo sucedido; hasta ese momento, entre la gravedad del incendio y la revuelta además del peligro que corrían Sanosuke y Soujiro ninguno tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaba ocurriendo al instante. Sin embargo, cuando el peligro inminente había pasado y se podía descansar un poco era cuando las implicaciones de lo sucedido en la Base Militar resonaban como un aluvión en las cabezas de todos.

"¿Qué sucederá ahora?" – inquirió Kaoru exteriorizando la interrogante que carcomía a los presentes.

"Es difícil decirlo, pero no será nada bueno" – respondió Okina con el semblante sombrío.

"En lo que las aguas bajen y todos se den cuenta que no hay gobierno en funciones es casi un hecho que la anarquía se apoderará de todo" – indicó Aoshi.

"Pero aún hay representantes del gobierno y diplomáticos" – acotó Kaoru.

"Cierto, pero los líderes ya no están y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se den crisis internas de autoridad; saldrán grupos que quieran tomar el control y eso podría incluso desatar más revueltas u otra guerra" – explicó Shinomori.

"Además, no olviden que hay tropas extranjeras custodiando los territorios del norte y el centro del país incluyendo Tokio" – indicó Shouzo – "Si ellos vieran una situación de ingobernabilidad no dudarían en tratar de controlar el país y someterlo a su dominio"

"No puede ser, más dolor, más muertes, ¿hasta cuándo?" – protestó Omasu.

"¿No ha sido suficiente con todo lo que hemos vivido ya?" – inquirió Okon.

"Dios, espero que con tu infinito poder nos saques con bien de esta situación; ya basta de matanzas, por favor, tráenos la Paz que tanto anhelamos" – imploró Sayo con fe.

Cada comentario que hacían sólo añadía más motivos para estar preocupados por lo que se avecinaba; a decir verdad, no había ninguna razón para no estar temeroso; era cuestión de días o peor de horas para que se sintieran las consecuencias de la jugada de Takashi.

"Por cierto, ¿Alguien ha visto a Seijuro?" – preguntó Aoshi tratando de cambiar el tema y todos miraron a Sayo.

"Yo, la verdad no lo sé, cuando llegué allá sólo vi a Sanosuke y al otro sujeto; no vi a nadie más, luego no tuve tiempo de buscar, necesitaba traer a Sano lo más rápido posible. Gomen Nasai" – se disculpó la cristiana.

"No hay cuidado, no estabas para hacer investigaciones, ese es nuestro trabajo" – indicó Okina – "Ahora..." – el antiguo líder de los Onniwa Banshu fue interrumpido por uno de los ninjas que llegó corriendo con el rostro descompuesto.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Misao tomando la iniciativa y dando un paso al frente.

"Hiko Seijuro XIII... ha muerto" – dijo el recién llegado con la mayor solemnidad que pudo.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Kenshin veía a Takashi acercarse a toda velocidad y aún no atinaba a encontrar la forma de vencer las ilusiones del ex Daimío lo cual lo hacía sentir nervioso porque no estaba seguro de cuándo sería el siguiente sortilegio.

"Debo estar calmado, es lo mismo que en las peleas de Misanagi y Tokio, después de todo, Takashi es el maestro de los Guerreros de las Sombras por lo que tengo que cerrar mi mente a sus hechizos; tengo que concentrarme al máximo" – pensó Himura al tiempo que observaba al otro cada vez más cerca.

Kenshin tuvo una respiración profunda e hizo un esfuerzo de enfocarse al máximo en el combate; Takashi empuñaba ambas Kodachi con la punta hacia arriba; su brazo derecho estaba al frente y el izquierdo pegado al cuerpo, los codos flexionados en un ángulo de 90 grados, poco a poco el brazo derecho de Ibakate se fue abriendo lo que indicaba que de allí vendría el primer sablazo y Himura se apresuró a adelantarse a la estocada cuando todo se volvió a poner negro y nuevamente miro a Tomoe frente a él; sin embargo, esta vez aquello no tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo y más bien confirmó sus sospechas de que Takashi obraba el conjuro justo en el momento de embestir con el fin de no dar tiempo a reaccionar.

"Tomoe, sé que a quien tengo al frente no eres tú porque jamás me harías daño" – se dijo Kenshin a sí mismo para luego cerrar los ojos y empuñar su Sokabatou con decisión – "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Ryuu Sou Sen!"

El líder de la Sociedad jamás se imaginó que Himura sería capaz de romper el sortilegio y apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para tratar de repeler el contraataque del pelirrojo aunque con muy poco éxito; lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Ibakate salió despedido hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del impacto, pero antes de que pudiera salir de su asombro o caer al suelo siquiera pudo ver la silueta del guerrero del Ishin Shishi en el aire.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Ryuu Tsui Sen!"

La Sokabatou hizo contacto con el hombro izquierdo del ex Daimío quien cayó pesadamente al suelo.

"Ya no podrás usar ese brazo en combate" – dijo Kenshin con seriedad.

"No puede ser, es imposible, nadie había sido capaz de romper uno de mis sortilegios; nadie, esto no puede estar pasando" – dijo Takashi al tiempo que se ponía de pie tambaleándose.

"Quizás no te habías topado con guerreros de verdad" – dijo Saito con sarcasmo aunque el otro no le escuchó.

"Ninguna técnica es inmune a ser descubierta y contrarrestada, ni siquiera el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, por eso como espadachines siempre debemos estar preparados para cuando eso suceda" – respondió Himura.

"Vas a pagar por esto" – dijo Ibakate al tiempo que enfundaba sus Kodachi y comenzaba a recitar unas palabras en latín para luego enfocar con su mano derecha al pelirrojo.

Kenshin sintió que todo le daba vueltas y de pronto empezó a escuchar muchas voces y a ver muchas personas a su alrededor. Al principio sólo vio caras conocidas pero de pronto empezó a ver una enorme masa de personas a quienes jamás había visto en su vida.

"Cuando te necesité no estuviste, nadie me ayudo, nadie me protegió... ¡Nadie!" – dijo Soujiro.

"Un Hitokiri siempre será un Hitokiri" – dijo Jineh.

"Un policía me dio una paliza y nadie me defendió" – dijo un anciano canoso.

"Se robaron mi cosecha, estoy en la ruina y nadie me protegió" – dijo un campesino.

"Nadie me defendió... Nadie cuidó de mí... Nadie me ayudó" – repetían al unísono muchas siluetas.

Kenshin sentía que iba a volverse loco, las personas poco a poco lo habían rodeado y a cada instante se acercaban más como queriendo ahogarlo y acabar con su existencia por haberles fallado, pero ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué les había fallado? ¿Acaso no había valido la pena su esfuerzo?... No, no, siempre había esperanza si se ayudaba a los demás; su espada había protegido al débil y lo seguiría haciendo, no podía flaquear ahora, debía ser fuerte.

"¡Basta de trucos!" – gritó Kenshin al tiempo que rompía el hechizó para ver que Takashi se le venía encima con su brazo derecho horizontal doblado hacia atrás con el fin de dar el zarpazo con la Kodachi de forma invertida; en fracciones de segundo, el guerrero del Ishin Shishi resolvió su siguiente jugada y no dudó en pasar a la acción – "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Hi Ryuu Sen!"

Kenshin hizo un semi giro y con la inercia del mismo dejó que su sable saliera disparado como una flecha en contra de Takashi quien nuevamente fue tomado por sorpresa y recibió el golpe del mango de la Sokabatou en la frente. La fuerza del giro de Kenshin unida a la velocidad que traía Ibakate hicieron que la potencia del impacto fuera lo suficientemente grande como para dejar noqueado al líder de la Sociedad... Kenshin caminó con cautela y pronto tenía su espada en la funda; al fin, después de tanto sufrir los duelos había terminado y nuevamente podían ir a casa; el pelirrojo dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás cuando de pronto...

"¡¡Himura cuidado!!" – gritó Misanagi haciendo que Kenshin girara para ver a sus espaldas.

"Esto aún no termina Battousai" – dijo Takashi quien respiraba con dificultad y se encontraba visiblemente aturdido.

"Takashi ¡Basta!" – dijo Klaudia quien acababa de volver en sí y veía aterrada que su amado estaba en precarias condiciones – "Aceptemos nuestra derrota, ya no podemos ganar" – suplicó.

"Klaudia..." – dijo Ibakate empezando a dudar – "¡¡No!! He dejado mi vida, mis bienes, mi empeño en esta causa y no renunciaré a ella. Sólo muerto seré derrotado. ¡Muere Battousai!" – gritó el ex Daimío al tiempo que reunía todas las fuerzas que el quedaban para lanzar un ataque final.

"Takashi ¡¡¡¡No!!!!" – gritó Klaudia al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección del líder de la Sociedad para evitar que continuara la pelea.

"Tu terquedad cavará tu tumba, Ibakate Takashi" – dijo Kenshin al tiempo que colocaba su espada e una pose conocida por todos – "Pero no será hoy... Es tiempo de poner un alto a esta barbarie sin sentido. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Kuzu Ryuu Sen!"

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Si ya el Aoia se encontraba sumido en una especie de caos general producto de la ansiedad y la incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar, la noticia de la muerte de Seijuro no había ayudado en lo más mínimo a aplacar la situación; aunque lo que sí consiguió esa información fue generar un silencio sepulcral dentro del cuartel de los Onniwa Banshu. Nadie daba crédito a las palabras del recién llegado; no podía ser posible que alguien como Seijuro resultase asesinado... ¿Acaso eran tan fuertes los miembros de la Sociedad? La muerte del maestro de Himura venía como una confirmación de los peores temores que pasaban por la cabeza de quienes estaban en la base de los Onni; un aviso macabro de que lo peor para el país estaba por venir.

"Hiko muerto... no es posible" – dijo Yahiko al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo recordando el momento en el que el maestro de Kenshin le salvaba de Fuji.

"¡¡Masaka!! Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo pasó?" – se preguntó Kaoru incrédula.

"Eso no lo sabemos, cuando le vimos, su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo; los oficiales de policía lo llevaron con los demás cadáveres" – dijo el recién llegado.

Los demás nuevamente se sumieron en el silencio aunque una idea recorría sus mentes: el único que tenía la respuesta a la pregunta de Kaoru era Sanosuke... Okina se disponía a continuar el interrogatorio cuando el capitán Yagatsu entró con un semblante más sereno y dado que las demás personas estaban sumidas en la desesperación, eso ya era un avance.

"Les traigo buenas noticias" – dijo Yagatsu.

"Pues hacen falta, sobretodo en estos momentos" – respondió Okina apesadumbrado.

"Los miembros del gobierno están a salvo" – dijo el capitán con un visible gesto de triunfo.

La noticia tomó al resto del grupo por sorpresa; ciertamente aquello era mucho más que una luz al final del túnel, era un resplandor que hacía renacer la llama de la esperanza, pero la sospecha se apoderó de todos ¿Acaso Yagatsu sabía lo ocurrido en la Base militar? Quizás el capitán dio por hecho que Aoshi y los demás habían tenido éxito...

"No entiendo... nosotros cuando llegamos al lugar sólo encontramos cadáveres esparcidos por todo el recinto... llegamos, tarde, lo siento" – dijo Aoshi.

"Es cierto, que todos los que estaban en la Base murieron o casi todos más bien; sin embargo, el General Yamagata había previsto que algo así podría suceder por lo que en secreto reemplazó a los miembros del gobierno por dobles resguardando a los verdaderos en una ubicación secreta" – explicó el otro.

"¡¡Yamagata es un genio!!" – gritó Okina con júbilo – "Aún hay esperanzas para Japón".

La gama de sentimientos por la que acababan de pasar todos ellos era variopinta y lo más fuerte era que habían hecho la transición de alivio a tristeza a frustración a zozobra a dolor y a alegría en cosa de minutos; incluso algunos tenían miedo de que sus corazones no resistieran tal abanico de sensaciones. Pero lo rescatable de todo era que a pesar de las tragedias y las pérdidas, el país tenía el camino abierto a un mejor futuro o al menos a uno más estable... en ese momento sólo quedaba una llama por apagar.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Takashi salió expelido contra una de las paredes laterales y cayó al suelo casi inconsciente; el Kuzu Ryuu Sen de Himura había impactado de lleno y el ex Daimío ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para intentar levantarse por lo que el duelo quedaba oficialmente terminado con Kenshin como vencedor. Al fin, luego de tanto sufrimiento, de tanta destrucción, de tanta muerte y barbarie, se ponía coto a la Sociedad del Dragón Negro; el tercero al mando estaba muerto y los dos líderes principales yacían completamente derrotados ante ellos. Ya sólo quedaba regresar a casa con los suyos y pasar página a todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento... Ahora era momento de pensar en quiénes les esperaban en Kyoto porque era en ese instante cuando los 5 guerreros Meiji podían pensar en los demás... Klaudia corrió al lado de su amado sin parar de llorar creyéndole muerto; los demás, incluso Saito, no daban crédito a la demostración de sentimientos que estaba dando la Samurai. Era tal la dureza que siempre transmitía que ninguno de los presentes entendía cómo ahora esa misma mujer estaba con el corazón completamente abierto mostrando todo su dolor.

"¿Doushite?" – se preguntó Klaudia al ver a su esposo inerte – "¿Por qué tenías que morir? ¿Por qué me abandonaste" – continuó inquiriendo sin poder controlar su pena – "¡¡¡Es tu culpa!!! Pagaras la muerte de Takashi... ¡¡¡Te mataré!!!" – dijo Klaudia poniéndose de pie para atacar a Himura.

"No, no te vayas de mi lado" – dijo Takashi con mucha dificultad.

Klaudia sentía como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo al escuchar la voz del líder de la Sociedad; la mujer olvidó sus últimas palabras y nuevamente se colocó al lado de quien había robado su corazón. Shougo aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Ibakate; en una primera reacción Klaudia quiso impedirlo, pero entonces recordó que él la había ayudado a ella a reponerse luego de su duelo por lo que accedió.

"Está muy débil, pero vivirá; por suerte Himura no causó ninguna herida fatal. Sólo debe descansar" – dijo Shougo con optimismo.

"¿Estás seguro?" – preguntó Klaudia incrédula a lo que el cristiano asintió con convicción – "Yo... Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Amakusa-... sama"

La última palabra de Klaudia tomó a todos por sorpresa, ninguno pensó que ella sería capaz de darle ese rango al cristiano, mucho más cuando acababa de derrotarla; había que tener una fortaleza enorme para vencer el orgullo herido y decir eso. Incluso el mismo Shougo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que la mujer le acababa de decir.

"No tienes que decir nada... Hoy me has recordado una lección que me enseñó Seijuro y que yo había olvidado en mi obstinación y mi sed de venganza..." – dijo la Samurai – "Al ver cómo fuiste capaz de cuidar de mí luego de que estuve a punto de matarte y que fuiste en ayuda de Takashi a pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado comprendí que nuestra espada y nuestro estilo de pelea no es para causar muertes ni sufrimientos sino para salvar vidas"

"Yo hace algún tiempo pasé por lo que tú estás viviendo ahora y en ese momento tuve la suerte de recibir la misma enseñanza sólo que mi mentor fue otro" – respondió Amakusa paseando su mirada de Klaudia a Himura.

"Bien, creo que es hora de irnos" – dijo Saito – "Aún hay cosas que deben hacerse"

Los demás asintieron y se dispusieron a emprender el camino de regreso; Shougo ayudó a Takashi, quien aún estaba algo aturdido, a ponerse en pie para emprender el viaje de vuelta... Nadie quiso decir nada, pero el destino de los dos líderes de la Sociedad estaba escrito; aunque Kenshin y Shougo les habían perdonado la vida, el gobierno Meiji no iba a ser tan benévolo... después de todo lo que había pasado se necesitaba una demostración de poder para recuperar o al menos empezar a retomar el control del país y qué mejor propaganda que ejecutar a los líderes de la revuela y colocar sus cuerpos como avisos del destino que les esperaba a todos los traidores. Sin embargo, aún estaban en medio del salón cuando...

"Hemos sido derrotados de forma honorable y como Samurai aceptamos el desenlace de los duelos como nuestro karma" – empezó a decir el ex Daimío al tiempo que empujaba a Shougo lejos de él, lo cual alertó a los demás – "Pero no estoy dispuesto a servir de escarmiento para otros así que a partir de ahora nuestros caminos se separan... Ja ne" – concluyó Ibakate.

Kenshin iba a responder y Saito se disponía a apresarlo cuando una bomba de humo explotó y nadie pudo ver nada por algunos segundos... luego de que se disiparan los efectos del artefacto arrojado por el líder de la Sociedad, Shougo y los demás comprobaron lo que se temían... Takashi y Klaudia no estaban en el salón y no había el menor rastro de ellos.

"Han usado esa cortina de humo para escapar" – dijo Misanagi apretando los puños porque a pesar de lo que había dicho Shougo, ella aún deseaba que Klaudia recibiera el castigo que merecía.

"¿Algún comentario aparte de lo obvio?" – preguntó Saito pagando su frustración con la Ninja.

"Pues no sé si te interese saber que esta parte del suelo es falsa" – respondió Misanagi con burla al tiempo que golpeaba una sección del piso con el pie derecho.

"Vaya, hasta que resultaste útil" – comentó Hajime al tiempo que se disponía a romper el suelo.

Ni bien el policía se había agachado a comprobar el suelo cuando una explosión sacudió el lugar; de pronto, los 5 guerreros tuvieron que abandonar toda intención de ir tras los fugitivos porque el techo y todo el recinto se les venía encima; por suerte, luego de algunos esfuerzos, Kenshin y los demás estuvieron fuera de la Base más tranquilos al sentirse seguros, pero frustrados al aceptar que ya no había forma de atrapar a los líderes de la Sociedad, al menos no por ahora.... No muy lejos de allí, dos personas vestidas como pescadores navegaban un pequeño barco artesanal con dirección desconocida.

"Todo se ha derrumbado... nuestros sueños terminan hoy" – dijo Takashi ensimismado.

"No, es cierto que nuestra lucha fue en vano y que nuestro proyecto ha sido derrotado, pero aún nos quedan sueños" – respondió Klaudia al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

"¿Cuáles?"

"Los que implican estar juntos y vivir la vida a nuestra manera... si la gente de este país prefiere seguir obedeciendo a un gobierno corrupto que no tiene la fortaleza suficiente para mantenerse unido que sufran las consecuencias"

"Si es que aún tienen gobierno" – dijo Takashi esperanzado de que al menos esa parte de su plan hubiera sido exitosa.

"Con la suerte que tiene Himura y su grupo, es posible que hasta eso haya salido mal" – dijo Klaudia con una sonrisa.

"Creo que definitivamente la Era está de su lado y nadie va a poder cambiar eso... enfrentarles es estar condenado al fracaso más temprano que tarde"

"¿Y los demás? ¿Pudieron escapar?" – preguntó Klaudia.

"Todos los que quedaban en la base se han ido y estoy seguro que no tendrán problemas, después de todo nadie podrá probarles que estaban con nosotros" – "Los que estaban en la red creo que tendrán una pérdida de la memoria y no se acordarán de nada referente a la Sociedad; y los soldados capturados... pues no creo que el gobierno haga una carnicería con ellos; es más, me atrevo a decir que más temprano que tarde pasarán a engrosar sus filas... después de todo, este régimen se alimenta de sus enemigos derrotados al igual que lo hacía Shishio..." – sentenció Ibakate – "Sobre los muertos... no podré darles la conquista del país como tributo, pero siempre estarán en mi corazón por el sacrifico que hicieron por un Japón mejor" – finalizó el hombre recordando a Katsuhiro.

"Ojalá algún día esta tierra les rinda el homenaje que se merecen... Y sobre los demás, tienes razón, ellos estarán bien" – dijo Klaudia quien estaba preocupada por irse y dejar a los otros a su suerte – "¿Y Ahora adónde vamos?"

"Lejos, lo más lejos posible de Japón y sus contradicciones, vamos a un lugar donde podamos ser simplemente Takashi Ibakate y Klaudia... Ahora que lo pienso, no creo saber tu verdadero nombre" – dijo el ex Daimío.

"Al menos he hecho un buen trabajo con eso" – respondió la mujer divertida.

"Melders penaba que había descubierto el truco llamándote Kraudia, pero ese no puede ser el correcto, es que ni siquiera así se pronuncia, en todo caso sería karaudia" – añadió Takashi reflexivo.

"Natsumi Miyamoto"

"¿Nani?"

"Ese es mi nombre, Natsumi Miyamoto... ¿Sorprendido?"

"Pues sí, no pensé que tenías un nombre japonés, me esperaba algo más, no sé, más occidental"

"Ese fue el nombre que me dieron mis padres, pero aún así, papá siempre me enseñaba nombres extranjeros porque era fanático de la cultura occidental y uno que siempre me gustó fue Claudia por eso decidí usarlo cuando les mataron y me encontró el maestro Hiko... me llamo Claudia en honor a mi padre" – terminó la mujer mirando al cielo.

"Pues a partir de ahora podrás llamarte como quieras" – dijo Takashi sonriendo.

"¿De verdad? Entonces quisiera llamarme Claudia Ibakate, así rindo honor a los dos hombres que han importado en mi vida"

El hombre se acercó a ella conmovido por la respuesta y pronto la pareja se fundía en un largo beso; al final, ya no importaba la guerra y los sueños políticos; ya les tenía sin cuidado si les llamaban cobardes o traidores por escapar, ahora lo que les importaba era el futuro juntos...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Fuera de los restos de lo que hasta hace unos minutos era la Base de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro, cinco personas emprendían el regreso a la antigua capital del país con una mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones que les habían hecho mantenerse en una especie de silencio reflexivo en todo lo que llevaban de trayecto; después de todo, luego del esfuerzo en los combates se veían regresando a Kyoto con las manos vacías... A pesar de la muerte de las dos guerreras de las sombras y del tercero al mando, Takashi y Klaudia habían logrado escapar lo cual impedía cerrar el capítulo por completo... Sólo las palabras finales de ambos les hacían tener algo de esperanza de que ya no intentarían seguir con sus ambiciones de poder; aunque nunca podrían estar seguros y era esa incertidumbre la que les impedía celebrar por completo la victoria que acababan de conseguir. Además, estaba el hecho de saber si Takashi había tenido éxito asesinando a los miembros del gobierno, eso era clave para el futuro del país y sobretodo para el futuro de la Sociedad; si el gobierno realmente había sido destruido era muy probable que el ex Daimío buscara la forma de reclamar su triunfo, pero si por el contrario, esa parte de su plan había fracasado, ya no había nada más que hacer y la derrota sería definitiva para él... Todo dependía de si Seijuro y los demás habían tenido tanta suerte como ellos en su misión...

No obstante, a pesar de que los cinco compartían esa preocupación, cada guerrero tenía sus propias expectativas respecto a lo que encontrarían en la ciudad; Kenshin deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible para tener noticias de Kaoru, ahora que no estaba concentrado en la batalla, su corazón no le daba un segundo de tranquilidad al no saber si su amada estaba bien... ella tenía que estar bien... no podía dejarle ahora, cuando las cosas comenzaban a volver a la normalidad... Shougo estaba aliviado de que habían podido superar el reto que se abrió ante ellos cuando decidieron ir a Osaka sin que tuvieran que lamentar más muertes y sobretodo sin tener que perder a la persona que le había enseñado lo que era el amor verdadero y quien caminaba a su lado abrazada a él, tantas cosas habían pasado ya que, a pesar de que en términos estrictamente temporales tenían pocos meses juntos, el cristiano sentía que conocía a la Ninja de toda la vida; sólo una mancha empañaba su felicidad y era el no saber nada de su hermana; Sayo era la otra persona valiosa en su vida, esa niña a quien él juró proteger a raíz de la muerte de sus padres, cuyo dolor por la tuberculosis le hizo sufrir lo indecible y cuya decisión de casarse con ese vago le había herido en lo profundo del corazón; no obstante, poco a poco, Amakusa se había dado cuenta de que Sanosuke no era un vago ordinario sino una persona con gran fortaleza y fuertes convicciones... al menos eso ya era algo; Shougo en ese momento comenzó a rezar e hizo una promesa: _Si Sayo estaba sana y salva, él prometía aceptar a Sanosuke como uno más de la familia sin ningún tipo de condiciones_... Misanagi, por su parte se sentía tranquila y segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo; atrás quedaban la guerra, los movimientos de la Sociedad, los guerreros de las sombras, las intrigas, las trampas y sobretodo, atrás quedaba el Reto de Klaudia... su mayor temor y el motivo de que muchas noches no pudiera dormir; el duelo contra ella había sido intenso y por algunos momentos la ex líder Sanada pensó que perdería al amor de su vida, pero por fortuna, Shougo había resultado vencedor y ya no había nada más de qué preocuparse en lo personal; ella no tenía más familia y estaba segura de que el grupo Sanada se las había arreglado para sobrevivir a la misión en Kyoto, después de todo y su entender, eran los mejores Ninja del Japón... Saito y Tokio caminaban junto a los demás con paso firme y faz serena, el policía y su esposa no eran partidarios de esas demostraciones de afecto que hacía el cristiano con su mujer cuando estabas frente a otros guerreros; Saito sabía perfectamente lo que sentía Takagi por él sin necesidad de que se colgara de su brazo y Tokio estaba segura de los sentimientos de Hajime por lo que no le molestaba que él no la besara o abrazara frente a los otros; además, Saito no iba a mostrarse débil frente a su enemigo mortal, Himura Kenshin, aunque la mujer hacía mucho tiempo que estaba segura de que ese combate nunca tendría una conclusión, había demasiados lazos de por medio como para retomar viejas rencillas del pasado; y sobre la efusividad del lobo... ya tendrían tiempo en la intimidad para entregarse el uno al otro sin remordimientos y con la enorme pasión que les envolvía en cada uno de sus encuentros...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dos días han pasado desde el incendio en Kyoto y el Aoia se encontraba en medio de un revuelo ante la expectativa del regreso de Kenshin y los demás; gracias al capitán Yagatsu y a la red combinada del grupo Sanada y los Onniwa Banshu, las noticias de lo sucedido en Osaka eran del conocimiento de todos; la muerte de las dos miembros restantes de los guerreros de las sombras y la de Melders así como el escape de Takashi y Klaudia luego de ser derrotados por Kenshin y Shougo eran de dominio público; y, aunque esa fuga sembraba dudas en sus corazones, el hecho de que el gobierno se mantuviera intacto les daba esperanzas de que el ex Daimío y su mujer no intentarían nada más; pero, sobre todas las cosas, el hecho de que Kenshin, Shougo, Saito, Tokio y Misanagi siguieran con vida era el mayor motivo de celebración en esos instantes; ya no iba a haber más muertes, al fin se comenzaba a cerrar una etapa que había empezado con la llegada de la sociedad al país. Ese día había estado plagado de buenas noticias desde la mañana porque Sanosuke y Soujiro habían recobrado el conocimiento y, aunque estaban aún débiles, al menos era un signo inequívoco de que se repondrían de sus heridas; Omasu y Sayo no se habían separado de ellos desde antes de que despertaran y aún en ese momento seguían atendiéndoles, la cristiana siguiendo su papel de esposa y la Ninja practicando para el rol que deseaba jugar en la vida de Seta...

Muy cerca de la antigua capital, un carruaje se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su destino, en su interior cinco personas trataban de descansar calmando las enormes ansias que sentían de ver a los suyos; Kenshin y los demás ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido en Kyoto y estaban más tranquilos... aunque la noticia de la muerte de Seijuro aún retumbaba en sus corazones; de todas las personas que habían salido con la misión de proteger a los miembros del gobierno él era de lejos la más poderosa y paradójicamente había sido la única baja de los Meiji... quizás ello cerraba todas las ironías que habían comenzado cuando estalló la guerra; un sacrifico de ese calibre debía realizarse para aplacar las ansias de miseria y sufrimiento del Dios del Caos... pero a pesar de eso, ahora no era el momento de sentirse triste; finalmente, el país regresaba a la normalidad y por fin podían empezar la reconstrucción; y, por encima de todo, Kaoru, Sayo, Megumi, Shougo, Misao, Aoshi y los demás seguían con vida y de seguro ya les estaban esperando en el Aoia para brindarse el merecido abrazo que a pulso se habían ganado.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Kaoru y el resto estaban fuera del Aoia en plena calle junto con una multitud de personas que esperaban ansiosas a los cinco héroes que le habían puesto fin a la Era del Caos en que la Sociedad del Dragón Negro les había sumido; la maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu estaba visiblemente emocionada no sólo por la expectativa de ver a Kenshin sino por todo lo que había generado en los habitantes de Kyoto la noticia de su regreso. Desde temprano en la mañana se comenzó a correr la voz de que los cinco combatientes que habían derrotado a Takashi y los demás líderes de la Sociedad estaban cerca y que llegarían al final de la tarde lo cual generó un revuelo en la ciudad; todos deseaban estar presentes cuando llegaran, era como ver a sus libertadores, los líderes de la resistencia, las personas que habían sido capaces de traer de nuevo la Paz; por esa razón, poco a poco la calle donde estaba el Aoia comenzó a atiborrarse de personas, en acosa de horas ya no había espacio por donde circular e incluso mucha gente que llegó después tuvo que conformarse con estar a lo lejos o se trepó en los techos de las casas, los cuales ya estaban casi repletos, para no perder detalle alguno del gran acontecimiento que estaba por iniciar. A medida que pasaban las horas la expectativa crecía; todos los presentes contaban los minutos para que Kenshin y los demás llegaran a la antigua capital luego de su campaña triunfal en Osaka; poco a poco el Sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y las personas que estaban frente al Aoia notaban que en cualquier momento escucharían el carruaje; de pronto, gritos de júbilo se empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos y ello sólo significaba una cosa: _ el carruaje ya había entrado a la ciudad_...

Kenshin estaba atónito ante el recibimiento que estaban obteniendo; era cierto que él esperaba ver a sus amigos en el Aoia y quizás imaginaba alguna discreta celebración tomando en cuenta las muertes de Yamagata y Seijuro así como las de todas las demás víctimas, pero ver a la gente a ambos lados de las calles vitorear sus nombres a medida que pasaban era increíble; las personas corrían detrás del carruaje y aquello parecía un desfile; además, el pelirrojo se daba cuenta de que a medida que se acercaban al Aoia la masa de gente se hacía más densa y era más difícil para el carruaje avanzar por lo que llegado a un punto tuvieron que tomar la decisión de descender del mismo debido a que era imposible llegar a la Base de los Onniwa Banshu en él. La gente estaba sumida en un frenesí y cuando comenzaron a descender del carruaje los cinco guerreros los vítores fueron aún mayores; Shougo y Misanagi no asimilaban lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos y no entendían cómo ellos podían generar ese sentimiento en todas esas personas. Ni siquiera el cristiano en sus tiempos de Shimabara había sentido esa devoción; en aquel momento todo se debía a un fervor religioso exagerado por Kaioh, pero ahora era un sentimiento de admiración genuino y Amakusa se daba cuenta de que la energía era incluso más fuerte. Misanagi, por su parte, estaba acostumbrada a recibimientos con gritos y celebraciones luego de una misión, pero la Ninja sabía que ello se debía a que era su líder y que esa devoción estaba atada a su rango; no obstante, ahora era diferente, en ese momento la gente de verdad estaba feliz de verla regresar con bien y esa sensación no podía describirse ni comprarse de ninguna forma... Saito y Tokio caminaban por entre las personas con facciones cálidas, después de todo, Gorou Fujita era un servidor público y siempre era amable con los demás por lo que no le costaba nada hacer su papel, mientras que la mujer cumplía el suyo, ante el público ella era una esposa abnegada que siempre trataba a todos con respeto y cariño, en especial a su marido; la pareja siguió saludando y sonriendo cuando casi al unísono ambos se percataron de que todos los allí presentes sabían quiénes eran en realidad, esas personas que les aplaudían no estaban aclamando a Gorou Fujita y a su esposa; ellos estaban vitoreando a Hajime Saito y a Takagi Tokio por sus logros como guerreros. La pareja de pronto se miró a los ojos y comprendió que estaban pensando lo mismo: _Ya no había necesidad de fingir, a partir de ese momento podían ser quienes eran libremente_.

"Sabes que ya no tienes que seguir con esa sonrisa si no quieres" – dijo Tokio en voz baja al tiempo que seguía caminando y saludando al lado de su esposo.

"Tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo" – respondió el policía.

"¿Entonces por qué continuamos haciéndolo?" – preguntó la mujer contrariada – "¿Nos estaremos ablandando?" – añadió.

"No seas tonta, es sólo que estamos muy acostumbrados a fingir cuando hay gente" – respondió Saito al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Tokio con su brazo derecho sin dejar de saludar a la muchedumbre.

"Entonces yo no quiero dejar de fingir" – contestó Takagi llena de emoción ante el gesto del otro.

"Y yo tampoco" – sentenció el lobo.

Finalmente, luego de muchos esfuerzos, Kenshin y los demás arribaron al Aoia; fue tal el tiempo que demoraron desde que habían dejado el carruaje que incluso llegaron a pensar que les iba a dar el amanecer en el trayecto; pero, luego de tantas luchas, de tanto esfuerzo y de un largo viaje, por fin estaban frente a los suyos. En la entrada del restaurante, los cinco recién llegados pudieron divisar de inmediato, entre la multitud, a Kaoru, Megumi, Okina, Yahiko, Okon, Shouzo, Aoshi, Misao, Haita, Ren, Vacuum y el resto de Ninjas del grupo Sanada y de los Onniwa Banshu; y lo siguiente que sintieron fueron abrazos llenos de alegría y cálidos sentimientos. Kaoru no pudo contener más tiempo sus lágrimas y dejó salir todo lo que tenía por dentro cuando pudo recostar su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo; Kenshin también dejó salir lágrimas de alegría y, aunque quiso hablar, pronto se dio cuenta que ahora no era el momento de las palabras, ya tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para conversar; en ese instante sólo importaba sentir el calor de un reencuentro...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

El sol ya estaba saliendo y las calles de Kyoto estaban casi desiertas; la algarabía de hace unas horas se había disipado y sólo quedaban los restos que indicaban que una enorme celebración había tenido lugar momentos antes. Después de que Shougo y los otros entraran al Aoia las demás personas fueron dispersándose y haciendo fiestas más pequeñas hasta que finalmente cada quien se fue a casa; ya habría tiempo de limpiar y de poner orden mañana, pero esa noche era para festejar el final de los tiempos de angustia y el comienzo de un futuro mejor... Dentro del Aoia, al fin estaba todo el grupo reunido alrededor de un gran banquete en el salón principal; incluso Soujiro y Sanosuke hicieron un enorme esfuerzo para acompañarles durante la cena aunque casi no habían probado bocado debido al dolor que aún sentían. Nadie se había percatado que estaba amaneciendo afuera y la verdad no importaba; las horas habían fluido como el agua entre chistes, comentarios y anécdotas; era demasiado lo que había para decir; los relatos de todas las peleas, la revuelta en Tokio, la estrategia final de Yamagata... fue en ese punto cuando la tristeza llegó a ellos, recordar la muerte del General y la de Seijuro fue doloroso así como saber que Seta y Sagara habían estado al borde de la muerte. Pero al final todos acordaron que los que se habían ido de seguro esperaban que ellos celebraran el final de la guerra y el reencuentro de amigos y amores; sobretodo Hiko quien de estar presente ya se habría emborrachado con el sake... Pronto el cansancio empezó a cobrar factura y todos fueron a dormir, ya era tiempo de tener una siesta reparadora, vaya que se la habían ganado; aún quedaba mucho por hacer y necesitaban renovar energías para acometer lo que les esperaba. Como alguna vez dijo Okubo: construir es más difícil que destruir...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Tres días han pasado desde que los cinco guerreros regresaron de Osaka y la ciudad nuevamente se preparaba para una ceremonia, esta vez de duelo; en el cementerio de Kyoto se estaba celebrando el acto de sepultura de dos héroes de la resistencia: Aritomo Yamagata y Hiko Seijuro XIII; los miembros del gobierno Meiji estaban presentes así como el alto mando militar quienes estaban en plena formación para rendirles tributo porque aunque uno de ellos no era militar, los dos murieron como héroes de guerra. Todos los asistentes dejaron escapar lágrimas a medida que los ataúdes bajaban y los disparos de los mosquetes sonaban; ya no había marchas atrás, ambos valientes estaban viendo la luz del sol por última vez...

"Shishou... arigatou" – comenzó a decir Kenshin al tiempo que arrojaba sake al féretro de su maestro – "Así como aquel día tú ofreciste tu sake por esas esclavas que me intentaron proteger, ahora yo ofrezco este sake por ti"

No muy lejos del lugar, ocultos por los árboles, dos campesinos seguían con mucho interés la ceremonia; sus enormes sombreros evitaban que sus caras fueran vistas, aunque por sus vestimentas harapientas cualquiera que les viese difícilmente pensaría que representaban algún peligro.

"No sé cómo he consentido venir aquí" – dijo uno de los campesinos.

"Era la única oportunidad; sería muy sospechoso que alguien ajeno a Kenshin y su grupo se acercara a la tumba después; además, cuando nos vayamos no pienso regresar a este país así que prefiero despedirme ahora para no dejar pendientes" – respondió el otro campesino para luego dar un paso al frente y mirar hacia el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el entierro – "Maestro, gracias por todo, ahora entiendo sus enseñanzas a un nivel que nunca pensé alcanzar; lamento haber tenido relación con su muerte, pero sé que al final consiguió una batalla que mereció la pena... sin remordimientos, sin arrepentimientos; yo también debo irme, no de este mundo, pero sí de la tierra que me vio nacer; por segunda vez debo dejar mi hogar para rehacer mi vida... supongo que mi karma es no estar con los míos. Ja ne Shishou" – finalizó levantando un poco la cabeza y dejando ver que detrás de aquellos harapos se hallaba una de las representantes de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi.

"Hora de irnos" – dijo Takashi.

"Te acompaño" – respondió Claudia.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Al día siguiente, comenzaban las tristes despedidas; a pesar de todo la vida continuaba y tarde o temprano esa reunión de amigos y camaradas tocaría a su fin así que lo mejor era hacerlo pronto; además, Tokio estaba aún más afectada que Kyoto por la guerra y era necesario volver a la brevedad posible para hacer un conteo de los daños y ayudar con la reconstrucción; del mismo modo, los miembros del grupo Sanada estaba listos para volver a su base y poco a poco los miembros del nuevo Kenshin-gumi demarcaban los caminos que seguirían y que ya no les mantendría unidos. Por suerte, las líneas ferroviarias no habían sufrido casi daños y ya se había restablecido el flujo de trenes lo cual no dejaba de ser un alivio porque hacer el regreso a Tokio de la manera antigua hubiera sido al menos pesado... El Aoia en esos momentos se encontraba desierto, todos habían ido a la estación y sólo dos personas se habían quedado en el restaurante que servía de Base para los Onniwa Banshu.

"No debió quedarse por mí Señorita Omasu" – dijo Soujiro con algo de dificultad – "Me siento apenado de que no pueda despedirse de todos por mi culpa".

"No tienes nada de qué lamentarte, la decisión de quedarme fue mía... además, tú tampoco podrás despedirte de ellos; aún estás muy débil y es necesario que descanses para que repongas fuerzas... ha sido un milagro que sobrevivieras... gracias" – respondió Omasu

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó el chico contrariado.

"Por no dejarte morir"

"La verdad, una parte de mí quería reunirse con el Señor Shishio, algo dentro de mí le extraña; pero luego me di cuenta de que aún tengo cosas que descubrir en este mundo" – sentenció Seta.

"¿Como cuáles?"

"Como por qué cuando estaba a punto de morir la pude ver a Usted llorando a mi lado y sentí que no deseaba abandonarla, que quería conocerla más antes de partir"

"Pues entonces me encargaré de que tardes muchos años para conocerme; así no te irás pronto" – comentó Omasu sonriendo y mirando al chico con el amor que estaba floreciendo en su interior.

"Yo tampoco tengo prisas" – respondió Seta dedicándole a la mujer una de sus mejores sonrisas, sólo que esta vez, su expresión era sincera.

No muy lejos del Aoia, todos los demás estaban en la estación de ferrocarril para despedir a quienes partían a Tokio en ese momento.

"Bien Himura, supongo que esta es la despedida" – dijo Okina mirando al pelirrojo.

"Hai, debemos volver al dojo para ver qué daños ha tenido y ayudar a los demás" – respondió Kenshin.

"Pero siempre serán bienvenidos, visítennos cuando quieran" – añadió Kaoru.

"Pero no traigan a la comadreja" – dijo Yahiko.

"Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?" – afirmó Misao sonriendo.

Los presentes se extrañaron ante la respuesta de la Ninja, quizás porque esperaban que la chica persiguiera al joven como siempre lo hacía; sin embargo, ese detalle, esa simple contestación hacía evidente que tantas cicatrices y experiencias cambias a las personas y que muchas veces esos cambios no son reversibles... Misao ya nunca más sería esa niña que Himura conoció en su viaje a Kyoto...

"Espero que no" – contestó Yahiko devolviendo la sonrisa.

"¿Realmente vas a quedarte en Kyoto Sanosuke?" – preguntó Kaoru.

"Sí, la Residencia Amakusa quedó muy afectada y Shougo va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible... Además, aquí está mi razón para vivir" – concluyó mirando a Sayo.

"Pero no te descuides con tus heridas, aún sigues convaleciente por lo que no deberías hacer labores pesadas... aunque para un vago como tú eso no será problema""- dijo Megumi.

"¿A quién llamas vago?" – preguntó Sagara enfadado – "Bueno, creo que esta es una despedida Himura, gracias por todos los momentos que compartimos, pero nuestros caminos se separan hoy" – completó mirando al pelirrojo.

"Tienes razón Sanosuke; después de tantas cosas hoy nos decimos adiós; te deseo mucha suerte y que todo te salga bien" – respondió Himura de buena gana.

"Espero que consigas un trabajo y pagues tu deuda en el Akabeko que ya va siendo hora... Aunque Tae está resignada yo aún tengo esperanza" – añadió Kaoru – "Te estaremos esperando en Tokio, Megumi"

"Descuida, una vez que me asegure de que el vago y el chico estén más recuperados iré a darles guerra... sólo que esta vez llevaré refuerzos" – culminó la doctora mirando a Shouzo.

"Shougo, Sayo, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí; de nos ser por ustedes ahora estaría muerto, jamás podré pagárselos" – dijo Shouzo solemne.

"No tienes que pagar nada, esa deuda nunca ha existido; siempre hemos sido una familia y no dejaremos de serlo sólo porque luego de que nos ayudes en la reconstrucción te vayas a Tokio, ¿O acaso no piensas visitarnos?" – contestó Shougo.

"Mira que soy capaz de buscarte y traerte a golpes" – amenazó Sayo riendo de buena gana, risa que contagió a todos.

"¡Claro que vendré a visitarlos! De eso pueden estar seguros" – dijo Shouzo.

"Himura, siempre serás bienvenido a mi casa, al igual que todos ustedes" – finalizó el cristiano refiriéndose a los presentes – "Gracias a ti ahora puedo estar en mi tierra y eso es más de lo que podría pedir"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, este país ahora también te debe mucho a ti" – sentenció Himura.

"Bueno, creo que nosotros también nos vamos" – dijo Haita resolutivo – "Es hora de poner orden en el cuartel"

"Imagino que desde que me fui nadie ha arreglado nada... siempre han sido unos vagos para la limpieza" – dijo Misanagi con voz casual.

"Eh, bueno, nosotros... hay mucho trabajo para estar pendiente de pequeñeces..." – respondió Haita.

"No le haga caso, la verdad es que nadie ha podido llenar el vació que Usted dejó... Jefa" – dijo Ren sonriente – "Quizás ese desorden es lo que nos recuerda que una parte de nosotros se ha ido" – añadió.

"Vamos, me van a hacer llorar panda de inútiles; ya verán, pronto iré a dar una vuelta a la base y más les vale que encuentre todo impecable" – contestó la Ninja enfática.

"¡Hai!" – respondieron Haita y Ren al unísono poniéndose firmes lo cual generó aún más risas en todos, Vacuum sólo atinaba a mover la cabeza negando lo que veía.

"Y pensar que ellos son los que quedaron al mando... así nos va" – dijo Vacuum.

"Vamos, no seas duro con ellos" – intervino Misanagi.

"Entonces, han decidido aceptar el pacto de cooperación ¿verdad?" – le preguntó Misao a Haita interviniendo en la conversación.

"Hai, creo que es tiempo de dejar atrás viejas rivalidades y comenzar una nueva era de trabajo en equipo, después de todo, al inicio éramos un solo grupo" – dijo Haita.

"¿Y adónde irás Misao?" – preguntó Megumi curiosa.

"La verdad aún no lo sabemos, por ahora estaremos en el Aoia y luego ya veremos" – respondió la Ninja.

"¿Colgarás las Kodachi Aoshi?" – preguntó Kenshin.

"La verdad, no lo sé; una vez quise hacerlo y me vi forzado a retomarlas, ahora espero que esa necesidad no surja de nuevo. Creo que ya es tiempo de empezar una nueva vida lejos de todos los problemas del pasado, pero nunca se puede estar seguro... Además, no creo que ninguno de ustedes vaya a abandonar las armas y no quiero quedarme atrás" – terminó el Ninja a manera de chiste.

"Y ¿Qué harán Ustedes?" – preguntó Okina a Saito y Tokio.

"Volver a casa, esperemos que la encontremos como la dejamos, aunque lo dudo" – suspiró Takagi.

"La vida sigue y mis labores como policía no han acabado" – añadió el lobo.

"Entonces, creo que la conclusión nuestro duelo se pospondrá indefinidamente" – indicó Himura.

"O no... No te oxides Battousai, en cualquier momento el capitán de la División #3 del grupo Shinsen puede tocar a tu puerta" – respondió Saito retador pero sonriente.

"Y Himura Battousai le estará esperando" – contestó el otro con su sonrisa de siempre.

"Feliz viaje a todos" – dijo Okon.

"Vuelvan cuando quieran" – dijo Shiro.

"Acá siempre serán bien recibidos" – completó Kuro.

"Despídannos de Omasu y Soujiro, por favor" – pidió Kenshin al tiempo que el tren iniciaba su marcha.

"Descuida, así lo haremos" – dijo Okina.

"Es una lástima que no pudieran estar aquí" – se lamentó Kaoru.

"La situación de Seta aún es delicada, no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo" – comentó Megumi.

"Adiós" – dijeron todos fundidos en ademanes de despedida a medida que el tren se alejaba de la estación.

Poco a poco el tres se perdía en el horizonte y sólo se divisaba una columna de humo que indicaba que el viaje hacia la capital había iniciado y los que quedaron en la estación pronto empezaron a retirarse, había mucho aún por hacer y una vida para realizarlo. Finalmente, la paz llegaba al país y nuestros amigos podían dedicar su tiempo a labores menos altruistas como centrarse en ser felices, en superar sus problemas y en iniciar una familia que continuara su legado; sólo que esta vez, los lazos que se habían creado eran indestructibles y por mucha distancia geográfica que les separara siempre estarían unidos tanto en las buenas como en las malas. La Era del Caos había terminado y una nueva Era Meiji, plagada de esperanzas e ilusiones, emergía de sus cenizas como el ave Fénix, esta vez, para no ser derrotada jamás...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Tokio, año 1987, la capital nipona continuaba desarrollándose rápidamente y se encaminaba a ser una de las cunas económicas del mundo; con una historia milenaria y costumbres que no desaparecían a pesar de la tecnología y los nuevos tiempos, la ciudad representaba la unión de dos mundos; el del Japón Feudal, donde los Samurai eran los reyes, y el del Japón moderno, representado por los rascacielos y los carros que transitaban por las calles... En pleno corazón de la ciudad, un padre y sus dos hijos disfrutaban de una velada familiar aprovechando que la madre estaba en un viaje de negocios en Kyoto. El padre les había ofrecido ir al parque y luego al cine, pero los niños rechazaron la idea porque preferían escuchar sus historias; fue entonces cuando el hombre decidió que ya era tiempo de narrarles algo muy especial y se dirigió a la biblioteca del apartamento donde vivían para extraer un libro enorme decorado con finos dibujos y en cuya portada podía leerse en Kanjis "Historia de los Amakusa"; luego, con voz solemne les dijo a ambos que estaban a punto de escuchar la historia de cómo sus ancestros habían salvado a Japón de la malvada Sociedad del Dragón Negro... Los dos hermanos escucharon atentamente cada una de las palabras de su padre y en su mente vivieron cada batalla, cada traición, cada romance y cada muerte... ciertamente que el hombre omitió los detalles más íntimos y suavizó las partes más oscuras, pero el mensaje final se mantenía intacto: un grupo de personas con pasados y vidas disímiles terminaba formando lazos de amistad sólidos y duraderos en medio del caos. Finalmente, luego de contar la despedida en la estación, el padre cerró el libro y miró a sus hijos esperando ver sus reacciones.

"¡Ha sido un hermoso final!" – dijo la niña de piel blanca, cabellos marrones y unos ojos verdes que parecían hipnotizar.

"Al menos después de tantas cosas malas, todos pudieron tener un final feliz" – dijo su hermano quien era blanco como ella, pero más bronceado y con el cabello más negro.

"Bueno, no todos tuvieron un final feliz... el Maestro Hiko y ese General..." – empezó a decir la hermana, pero su llanto le impidió continuar.

"No llores, Sayo, a pesar de sus muertes, la contribución de ambos fue decisiva en el desenlace de la guerra por lo que estoy seguro de que donde quiera que estén no se sienten tristes" – dijo el Padre mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija – "¿Quieren ver cómo eran?" – preguntó el padre para tratar de desviar la atención de las muertes de los dos héroes.

"¡Hai!" – respondieron ambos niños al unísono.

El hombre abrió el libro y justo luego de las escena que acababa de relatar les mostró a sus hijos que había varias páginas llenas de dibujos y fotografías en blanco y negro que ya notaban el paso de los años; los niños se asombraron al ver las imágenes de cada uno de los protagonistas de la historia que acababan de escuchar y su mirada finalmente encontró la última imagen que mostrada a todo el grupo sentado con muchos niños alrededor.

"Esa foto fue tomada algunos años más tarde en una reunión que celebraron en Tokio, como verán, están todos los presentes y sus hijos" – declaró el padre contento – "A ver adivinen quién es quién"

"Esta es Misanagi" – dijo la niña señalando a unas de las personas.

"Este es Kenshin" – dijo su hermano.

"Este es Shougo"

Y así continuaron tratando de descubrir las identidades de los que aparecían en la fotografía; su padre asentía cuando acertaban y corregía cuando erraban y así siguieron hasta que el niño se dio cuenta de que aún quedaban algunas páginas que su padre no les había mostrado.

"¿Qué más hay en el libro?" – preguntó.

"Eres muy observador mi querido Shougo; en esas páginas están las últimas anotaciones que se hicieron y narran lo que pasó varias años después con cada una de las personas que participaron en esta historia" – contestó el padre con una sonrisa.

"¿Nos puedes leer esa parte?" – preguntó la niña haciendo un puchero.

"Sí, por favor, cuéntanosla" – añadió el otro.

"Está bien, pero primero vamos a hacer la cena ; les prometo que cuando hayamos comido les termino de contar le historia"

"Arigatou, Tou-san" – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_En el próximo capítulo se narrará lo que pasó con nuestros héroes en los años sucesivos; no se pierdan en el epílogo de esta historia._

**Notas del Autor:** Vaya, vaya, al fin ha llegado el momento que tanto demoró y que tanto temí; el final de esta historia; son ya casi 10 años desde que escribí el primero boceto de la misma y ni qué decir de las cosas que han pasado en el mundo y en mi vida durante este tiempo. La verdad no quiero extenderme demasiado, pero sí quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado en este proyecto; en especial claro a mi ex socia Misanagi quien aunque no está conmigo escribiendo siempre tendrá parte de su esencia en los personajes y en la historia. A todos las personas que han leído partes de este escrito y a aquellos que han sido fieles al fan fic hasta el día de hoy; gracias por dedicar parte de su vida a leer mi trabajo. Mil perdones por la demora, han pasado 3 años desde el capítulo 23 hasta este (aunque el 23 lo rescribí hace menos de un mes, me refiero a la primera vez que lo publiqué) y realmente no tengo excusas. No quiero dar nombres porque son tantas personas que seguro olvidaré a alguien y me sentiría muy avergonzado de hacerlo. Es una sensación extraña la que ahora experimento porque empiezo a cerrar esta etapa de mi vida (lo cual no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de ser otaku o fan writer ni mucho menos) sino que uno de mis mayores proyectos al fin se culmina y tengo el mismo sentimiento de un padre cuando mira a su hijo volar del nido.

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que me sigan acompañando en mis futuros proyectos; parafraseando al Doc de Volver al Futuro: nunca puedes tener a un escritor quieto así que ya hay nuevas ideas y pronto tendrán noticias mías. Sobre el capítulo como tal creo que no hay mucho que contar; la pelea de Kenshin y Takashi fue más mental que física y quizás fue la prueba para Himura de que podía dominar su mente y sus sentimientos; al final no me atreví a matar a nadie más (mi vida corrió peligro con la muerte de Seijuro ja, ja) y quise dejar lo de Omasu y Soujiro en el aire porque la verdad era muy pronto para otra cosa. Ciertamente, a pesar de la victoria, el país quedó muy devastado y apenas si estaban por empezar las reparaciones por lo que nuestros héroes no iban a tener mucho tiempo para el ocio al menos por unos meses o años, pero lo importante era que la paz había llegado y esta vez para quedarse.

Supongo que se preguntarán de dónde rayos saqué esa técnica rara que usa Kenshin contra Takashi (El Hi Ryuu Sen) les explico que no la inventé yo, aunque no sale en el anime; es una técnica que aparece en el manga en la pelea de Kenshin contra Raijuuta (el desarrollo de ese duelo difiere muchísimo en el anime respecto al manga) y básicamente hace lo que describí durante el combate así que si ese movimiento no les gusta o lo ven raro no me culpen a mí, fue idea de Watsuki-sama. Lamento haber usado algo que sólo sale en el manga porque sé que muchos lectores quizás no han tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, pero si no lo han hecho les daré esta dire .com/ allí podrán bajar todo el manga de la serie y de muchas otras.

No creo que Takashi fuera cobarde por irse con Claudia; al final sus hombres escaparon y como él mismo dijo, el gobierno no iba a atreverse a matar a los soldados capturados, ya había demasiada sangre derramada y todos ellos terminaron engrosando las filas del ejército Meiji. Además, la pelea contra Kenshin le había abierto los ojos en muchos sentidos y ahora quería tener éxito en un sueño más mundano al lado de su mujer quien también saldó sus cuentas y podía dedicarse tranquila a su felicidad (Además ni loco mataría a mi personaje del alma ^^ obvio que me refiero a Claudia por si alguien pensó lo que no era ja, ja)

Finalmente, aprovecho para agradecer al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki por haber creado una serie tan fabulosa como Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) para mí una de las diez series más grandes de todos los tiempos la cual creo que nunca perderá vigencia y por muchos años que pasen impactará a todo aquel que tenga al oportunidad de verla.

Como ya comenté en el capítulo anterior, ahora también publico en , mi nick es Shougo Amakusa, pueden buscar mis historias que a parte de las de samurai x hay otras y pronto habrá más. Espero me apoyen en esta nueva etapa. Además, mi website sigue en pie y estoy por terminar la reestructuración, vendrán sorpresas por ese lado, les mantendré informados.

El capítulo siguiente no es más que un epílogo aunque habrá alguna sorpresa; espero que este relato les haya agradado y que el cierre esté a la altura de las expectativas; ha sido un verdadero honor escribir para ustedes y con mucho gusto seguiré haciéndolo; espero sus comentarios y nuevamente, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	25. Epílogo: Finales y Comienzos

_**Capítulo 25**_

**"Epílogo: Finales y Comienzos"**

Los niños terminaban de lavar los platos de la cena y sus padres estaba ordenándolos en la enorme alacena de la cocina; la comida había estado abundante y los pequeños devoraron todo con una rapidez inusual para seguir escuchando el relato que tanto les había cautivado, no sólo por las aventuras descritas en él sino porque todo aquello había ocurrido de verdad casi un siglo atrás y sus protagonistas no eran personajes ficticios o desconocidos sino sus propios ancestros... Pronto los tres salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala donde los niños de inmediato tomaron el enorme libro en sus manos y se lo llevaron a su padre, quien se estaba sentando en un sillón, para que terminara de narrar la historia.

"Vaya, veo que realmente están interesados" – dijo el hombre con orgullo.

"¡Hai!" – respondieron los niños.

"Bueno, ya no le daré más largas" – añadió el padre para luego retomar la lectura.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Shougo y Misanagi reconstruyeron la Residencia Amakusa con la ayuda de Sanosuke, Shouzo y Sayo e incluso Misao, Aoshi, Ren, Haita y Vacuum colaboraron junto con algunos miembros del Onniwa Banshu y varios ninja del clan Sanada. Sin embargo, el cristiano y su esposa no tenían ganas de vivir en la ciudad; ellos eran personas de campo y no se terminaban de adaptar al bullicio de la gente; al final, de mutuo acuerdo decidieron dejarle la casa de Kyoto a Sagara y a Magdaria y comprar una residencia en las montañas para tener un refugio lejos de la civilización. Poco tiempo después decidieron crear un dojo para la enseñanza de artes marciales, mayormente Ninjutsu porque Amakusa no terminaba de decidirse si enseñar abiertamente el Hiten Mitsurugi, después de todo, era un estilo de pelea muy secreto y abrirlo de repente pudiese terminar siendo un error. La pareja, no obstante, pasó mucho tiempo entrenando juntos y tratando de fusionar sus estilos de pelea; y, al eventualmente, lograron crear un arte híbrido al que llamaron Full Ryu (aunque ese estilo nunca se enseñó en el dojo) Misanagi empezó a tomar clases particulares y a recibir lecciones del cristiano dando muestras de que tenía una enorme facilidad para las lenguas y al final terminó volviéndose experta en idiomas por lo que muchas veces servía de traductora para organismos gubernamentales. Adicionalmente, Shougo ayudó a Megumi, el Dr. Genzai y Shouzo a ampliar el consultorio donde trabajaban en la ciudad de Tokio con el fin de atender a más personas porque con el crecimiento de la población en la capital, las instalaciones se estaban quedando pequeñas

Poco tiempo después de la mudanza de Shougo y Misanagi a las montañas nació Koji quien desde pequeño mostró ser muy vivaz y un prodigio para las artes marciales; sus padres estaban encantados con sus progresos y decidieron convertirlo en el primer discípulo del recién formado Full Ryu por lo que el pequeño usaba la Ninhotou de su padre y la Kodachi de su madre, la primera en el cinto y la segunda en la espalda.

Respecto a os 88 seguidores cristianos que esperaban en Holanda, una vez que el país estuvo estable y con el gobierno plenamente en funciones en la capital; Shougo hizo la solicitud formal de que les permitieran volver, la cual fue concedida considerando su aporte durante la guerra. Pocos meses después, los cristianos estaban en Japón y terminaron formando un pequeño pueblo en las montañas no muy lejos de la casa de Mutoh aunque el cristiano no aceptó retomar el liderazgo; eventualmente, en el país se permitió la libertad de culto y las personas de Shimabara nunca más sufrieron persecuciones.

Sayo y Sano decidieron crear una pequeña escuela en la residencia que les había dejado Shougo porque la casa era demasiado grande para ellos solos. La cristiana ejercía como maestra y aunque el número de alumnos era pequeño, al menos servía para darle vida al recinto durante el día y hacer dinero para subsistir; adicionalmente, Sanosuke consiguió, gracias a la influencia de Saito, trabajo como oficial de seguridad en una de las dependencias del gobierno aunque siempre que iba a Tokio evadía pagar su deuda alegando que los Meiji se retrasaban con los pagos. Poco después nació Magdaria quien colmó de alegría a sus padres, la pequeña tenía los cabellos de Sagara y los ojos vivaces de la cristiana además de su inteligencia, pero, para pesar del guerrero, la chiquilla no sentía ningún tipo de atractivo por las artes marciales y nunca supo lo que era participar en una pelea.

Kenshin, Kaoru regresaron a Tokio y encontraron que la ciudad estaba mejor de como ellos esperaban aunque había muchas labores de reconstrucción que realizar; el Dojo Kamiya se encontraba algo afectado, pero por suerte no era nada que pusiera en peligro su estructura y en poco tiempo la escuela de Kendo estaba reabierta; la fama de Kaoru y Yahiko luchando contra la Sociedad sirvió como publicidad y pronto Kenshin, quien ayudaba con la logística, tuvo que cerrar las inscripciones por falta de espacio físico mientras planificaban ampliar las instalaciones. Meses después nació Kenji quien vino a completar el cuadro familiar, Himura no podía expresar con palabras lo que significaba para él el nacimiento de su hijo; ahora sí sentía que sus días de asesinatos habían terminado y ahora sólo deseaba dedicarse a su labor de padre, mientras que Kaoru sabía que ya nadie les iba a poder dañar su felicidad. El niño desde pequeño quiso aprender Kendo y su madre decidió enseñarle el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu aunque Kenshin poco a poco fue cediendo ante sus temores y decidió traspasarle el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, después de todo, era su sangre...

Yahiko consiguió trabajo con Tae en el Akabeko y se volvió un experto espadachín del estilo Kamiya Kasshin. Más tarde se casó con Tsubame quien casi cae muerta de un infarto el día que se lo propuso. Eran tales los progresos de Miyoujin que Shougo decidió regalarle su espada Toledo para que la probara y la adaptara su estilo (dado que ese sable era recto como la Shinai) por lo que Yahiko se convirtió en el primer Samurai, de acuerdo a los registros escritos, en usar una espada occidental; sin embargo, nunca hirió de gravedad a nadie, la maestría que tenía era tal que no necesitaba matar al rival para derrotarlo. Su hija Miyoko fue discípula del estilo de su padre y con los años heredó su espada; fue conocida como una guerrera formidable y temible.

Megumi y Shouzo continuaron junto al Dr. Genzai en sus labores médicas; gracias a la ampliación del consultorio pudieron empezar a atender mayor número de pacientes y su reputación como excelentes profesionales se extendió de tal modo que incluso de localizaciones remotas como Akita y de la antigua capital llegaban pacientes para ser curados por ellos. Los dos enamorados se casaron y siempre llevaron una vida llena de dicha que se completó con la llegada de su hijo Shiro, en honor a Shiro Amakusa, quien fortaleció mucho más sus lazos; el niño aprendería con el tiempo los Kanryu de su padre, pero prefirió dedicarse a la medicina como su madre.

Misao y Aoshi decidieron reconstruir la base de los Onniwa Banshu y llevar al grupo a cumplir un nuevo rol en los tiempos de paz que corrían por lo que luego de plantear varias posibilidades y de convencer a Haita de la estrategia, tanto los Onni como los Sanada terminaron formando parte del departamento de inteligencia del gobierno Meiji y sus líderes pudieron abandonar las armas y dedicarse a llevar una vida apacible en el campo. Shinomori y Makimachi decidieron probar suerte con una granja y años después se convirtieron en uno de los principales surtidores de aves de los restaurantes de Kyoto. Luego nacería Nakomi quien dedicó su vida a los animales sin mostrar interés por las labores de espionaje.

Una vez que Soujiro estuvo completamente recuperado de sus heridas, Omasu decidió abandonar al grupo e irse con el Samurai para volverse una Rurouni a su lado. Los dos pasaron en resto de su vida juntos y de forma errante vagando por todos los caminos del país. Ambos necesitaban sanar muchas heridas, sobretodo Seta quien necesitaba enmendar su corazón lleno de heridas, producto de tantos años suprimiendo sus emociones, para poder dedicarse a formar una relación con esa Ninja quien poco a poco se había sabido meter en su vida. Eventualmente llegaría una niña llamada Akane quien aprendería el arte del Ninjutsu de su madre y el estilo Tenken de su padre para luego heredar sus armas; se dice que continuó como vagabunda y que se volvió una luchadora de la justicia.

Saito poco a poco fue escalando posiciones dentro de la policía y pronto fue nombrado el Jefe de la misma en todo el país; el lobo se había dado cuenta que la única forma de ejecutar su Aku Zoku San era tener el control de todo el departamento. El nombramiento de Hajime fue recibido con cierto temor por sus colegas porque todos sabían que dentro de la institución había mucha corrupción y que el lobo no iba a parar hasta erradicarla sin importar cuántas cabezas rodaran... literalmente. Tokio en principio trabajó como apoyo de seguridad en algunos organismos, pero luego del nacimiento de Shinji decidió quedarse en casa para dedicarse al cuidado de su hijo; después de todo, Saito ganaba suficiente para los tres. El pequeño con el tiempo aprendería el estilo Shinsen de su padre y sería tan despiadado como él en la labor de aniquilar todo lo malo...

Takashi y Claudia pasaron por Holanda, Inglaterra y al final se radicaron en Rumania; la pareja decidió comprar una cabaña en el bosque no muy lejos de Bucarest y allí se entregaron a la vida del campo sin más preocupaciones que las relacionadas a su sustento. Entre los dos trabajaban la tierra y comerciaban con los habitantes de los alrededores lo cual les daba ingresos suficientes para estar tranquilos. Tuvieron dos hijos, Misato y Akira, quienes estudiaron en la capital rumana y terminaron siendo reconocidos científicos. Ninguno de ellos volvió a poner un pie en tierras niponas...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

El Dojo Kamiya vivía un revuelo debido a la cantidad de gente que había en él y a los preparativos que se estaban haciendo en su interior; varias mujeres iban y venían llevando trastos y alimentos mientras que los hombres estaban haciendo algunas reparaciones menores; por 5to año consecutivo iba a tener lugar la reunión de todo el grupo y eso tenía a los presentes muy animados. La idea vino de Misao quien casi por chiste sugirió que anualmente hicieran una fiesta para conmemorar el fin de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro y de paso tener un motivo para que todos los involucrados se reunieran; y, para su sorpresa, la idea tuvo una excelente acogida, de hecho, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya habían acordado que el primer año sería en el Aoia, luego en el Dojo Kamiya, seguidamente en la Residencia de los Amakusa en Kyoto, nuevamente el Aoia y ahora este año la residencia de Kenshin y Kaoru sería la sede.

"Esta es la parte más tediosa" – dijo Megumi al tiempo que veía el montón de alimentos esperando ser cocinados.

"Pero al menos así podemos conversar sin que se metan los chicos" – dijo Sayo divertida.

"Vaya, vaya, si al final la 'santa' es la que peor se porta de nosotras" – comentó Misanagi.

"No sean malas conmigo, sólo quiero divertirme" – respondió la cristiana apenada.

"Claro y ya nos conmoviste a todas" – se burló Misao.

"¿No creen que deberíamos empezar a cocinar?" – preguntó Kaoru.

"Vaya, miren quien nos va a dar clases de cocina" – comentó Megumi con sarcasmo.

"No se metan con ella, me han dicho que sus habilidades son mucho mejores ahora" – añadió Omasu.

"Sí, ahora sus comidas matan más rápido y sin dolor" – indicó Misao – "Al mejor estilo ninja"

"No sean crueles chicas, la pobre Kaoru se va a deprimir" – dijo Tsubame al ver que a la esposa de Himura se le salían las lágrimas.

"¡Orden en la cocina!" – exclamó Tae con autoridad – "No se les puede dejar solas ni un momento"

"¿Se puede saber en qué están perdiendo el tiempo?" – inquirió Tokio con faz seria.

"Ya llegaron los generales aguafiestas" – susurró Misao.

"¿Y a Ustedes quién las nombró Jefas?" – preguntó Megumi.

"Ya las escucharon, a trabajar" – dijo Kaoru sintiendo que tenía refuerzos.

"¡Traidora! Te has puesto de su parte, no lo puedo creer" – indicó Sayo cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Es que no han escuchado? ¡A cocinar!" – ordenó Tae.

"Vamos panda de inútiles, muevan esos traseros" – añadió Tokio casi sin poder contener la risa.

"¡Hey! Mas respeto, hay guerreras aquí" – se quejó Misanagi.

"Y con muy mal genio además" – añadió Misao.

"Chicas, chicas, ya es suficiente" – trató de calmar Omasu.

"¿Hay guerreras aquí? ¿Dónde? No las veo" – se burló Takagi.

"Ya verás lo que te voy a hacer" – dijo la ex líder Sanada encarando a la esposa de Hajime.

"Si no se quedan quietas no podré comentarles los últimos chismes que han llegado a mis oídos" – empezó a decir Okon.

Antes las palabras de la ninja todas las mujeres se detuvieron; Okon era una de las oficiales de mayor rango en el departamento de inteligencia del gobierno y siempre que se reunían traía información sobre nuevas armas, avances tecnológicos, proyectos de infraestructura, grupos subversivos, estrategias militares y muchas cosas por el estilo lo cual interesaba mucho a todas las demás; escuchar los anuncios de Okon se había vuelto una especie de Hobby para sus compañeras, incluso para las que nunca habían sido guerreras.

"Ya la escucharon, a callar y cocinar" – dijo Misao cambiándose de bando.

"Ninjas, no se puede confiar en ninguno" – dijo Sayo en voz baja, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo le irá a los chicos con los niños?" – preguntó Omasu dubitativa recordando que Soujiro aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva faceta de padre.

"Si no se derrumba el edificio entonces todo está bien" – dijo Misanagi.

"Yo la verdad es que no me confío, pero bueno ya les toca" – dijo Megumi.

"Kenshin es muy amable con Kenji, es un buen padre" – dijo Kaoru con orgullo y todas las demás comenzaron a burlarse de ella.

Las risas no paraban en la cocina aunque pronto las mujeres se dedicaron a preparar la cena que era el acontecimiento central de la reunión; aunque, esas horas previas de compartir juntas, contarse intimidades, ver a sus maridos pasar un rato ameno y mirar a sus hijos jugar juntos merecían más la pena que la comida como tal; de hecho, eran esas pequeñas cosas las que motivaban cada año a no perder la tradición que habían creado... Fuera del dojo, los chicos mantenían una tensa calma alrededor de la partida de Shogi que enfrentaba a Shougo contra Saito.

"Hajime está perdido" – dijo Sanosuke con convicción.

"No se puede cantar victoria aún" – indicó Kenshin.

"Es casi un milagro que pueda ganar" – añadió Shouzo.

"El Rey de Amakusa no está completamente protegido" – indicó Soujiro.

"¡Ja! Ahora todos son expertos en Shogi" – dijo Yahiko.

"Si están tan seguros entonces redoblemos la apuesta" – sugirió Aoshi.

"Hecho" – aceptó Sanosuke.

"He capturado a tu rey, la victoria es mía" – dijo Saito justo después de escuchar a Sagara y haciendo un movimiento que dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

"¡Masaka! No otra vez, esto es increíble, justo cuando pensaba que no tenías escapatoria" – se lamentó Shougo.

"El Aku Soku Zan también aplica al Shogi" – dijo Saito solemne – "Vaya, creo que he ganado una buena suma hoy, luego de ese movimiento de Shinomori"

"Ya me arruinaste" – dijo Sanosuke.

"Aquí va el regalo de Tsubame" – dijo Yahiko.

"Vamos, vamos, sin rencores" – dijo Aoshi divertido.

"Cuando Megumi se enteré me va a matar" – dijo Shouzo entregando el dinero.

"Esto me viene bien para el siguiente viaje" – comentó Soujiro sonriendo de buena gana.

"Dabas más miedo cuando tu risa era fingida" – dijo Sanosuke – "Vamos Saito, sabes que no necesitas el dinero ahora que eres Jefe de la policía; me vas a dejar sin nada para el viaje de regreso" – terminó implorando Sagara.

"En esta reunión estamos sin títulos; además, un buen dinero extra nunca le viene mal a nadie" – respondió el lobo disfrutando hacer sentir al otro miserable.

Sanosuke iba a lanzarle un puñetazo cuando los niños llegaron gritando al lugar donde se encontraban; al parecer, Shinji con una escoba estaba aplicándole el Aku Zoku San al resto del grupo lo cual había generado una pelea con Kenji y Koji quienes también estaban armados con utensilios de limpieza.

"El mal debe ser exterminado de raíz" – dijo Shinji colocándose en la posición base del Gatotsu.

"No dejaré que dañes a gente inocente" – dijo Kenji adoptando la postura del Kuzu Ryuu Sen.

Los adultos no podían contener las risas al ver el espectáculo dado por sus hijos; definitivamente, se notaba que habían sido criados por grandes espadachines...

"Parece que nuestro duelo no quedará sin conclusión después de todo, Himura Battousai" – dijo Saito.

"Tu hijo jamás podrá derrotar a Kenji" – respondió Kenshin.

"Creo que estamos a punto de saber quién de los dos es mejor maestro" – añadió Hajime.

Los niños corrieron el uno contra el otro y antes de que sus sables improvisados chocaran una lluvia de agua les cayó encima; sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Koji y Nakomi habían llenado varias cubetas con el vital líquido para intentar calmar un poco los ánimos... Los dos duelistas al sentirse empapados por el fluido detuvieron su carrera y terminaron riendo de buena gana junto con los otros niños; después de todo, la inocencia no había salido de sus corazones y en un país donde la paz reinaba no hacía falta hacerles perder su infancia.

"Tou-san ¿Falta mucho para comer?" – preguntó Magdaria ansiosa mientras se acercaba a Sanosuke.

"Vaya, veo que tu hija ha heredado tu apetito" – dijo Shougo.

"Esperemos que al menos ella no continúe la deuda del Akabeko" – añadió Kenshin.

"Debería arrestarte por eso" – completó Saito.

"Pues si no me hubieras quitado mi dinero hoy le habría pagado a Tae" – respondió Sagara.

"Muy buena respuesta, muy conveniente al menos" – indicó Soujiro.

"Yo creo que Tae hace años que rompió ese papel" – señaló Aoshi – "Nadie en su sano juicio espera que le pagues" – concluyó.

"Lo siento papá, no pude derrotar a Kenji" – dijo Shinji apenado.

"No te preocupes, al menos él tampoco te derrotó a ti; ya tendrás tiempo de enseñarle un par de cosas" – contestó Saito.

"¡Hai!" – respondió el niño.

"En tus sueños" – dijo Kenji.

"¡La fabulosa comida que hemos preparado está servida!" – dijo Tae con orgullo.

"Ya es suficiente de riñas por hoy, vamos adentro que es hora de comer" – señaló Himura.

"Agradézcannos la cena a Tae y a mí, porque las holgazanas con las que estamos sólo perdieron el tiempo en sus chismes" – señaló Tokio provocando que las demás se le fueran encima – "Si no me sueltan va a correr sangre, yo sigo siendo una gran guerrera" – amenazó la esposa del lobo aunque no tardó en comenzar a reír.

Justo en ese momento entró al Dojo el Dr. Genzai acompañado por otro individuo que sostenía un extraño aparato y le hizo señas a los demás para que se acercaran.

"¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?" – preguntó Sanosuke contrariado.

"Es una cámara fotográfica" – dijo Magdaria con resolución.

"Tenía que ser la lista de la clase" – dijo Shiro a modo de burla.

"Tiene mucha razón jovencita" – respondió el hombre – "¿Y sabes para qué sirve?" – preguntó.

"¡Para hacer dibujos instantáneos sin usar pincel!" – contestó la niña.

"Vaya, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, pero es una manera muy lógica de verlo" – respondió el recién llegado.

"Él es Yves Yamamoto, el hijo de un buen amigo mío, y acaba de llegar de Europa" – indicó el Dr. Genzai.

"¿No es el hijo de tu amigo de la infancia el que se casó con una francesa?" – preguntó Megumi.

"Exactamente, él es el hijo de Kenichi y casualmente acaba de regresar de un viaje de placer por París" – corroboró el médico.

"Ahora entiendo tu nombre" – indicó Shougo – "Yves es muy usado en Francia" – señaló.

"¡Hai! Mi madre insistió en que tuviera un nombre occidental para que le recordara su tierra. Es un placer poder conocerles" – dijo Yves sonriendo

"¿Y para qué es la cámara?" – preguntó Yahiko aún sin entender del todo el artefacto.

"Desde niño siempre fui aficionado a la pintura y cuando me enteré por mi madre de que existían las cámaras siempre quise tener una, por eso aproveché el viaje que hice a París para adquirirla y el Dr. Genzai me pidió que viniera a estrenarla tomando algunas fotos de la reunión... si no les molesta claro" – explicó Yves.

"No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema... eso sí, tendrás que hacer varias porque son muchas las que vamos a pedirte como recuerdos" – señaló Sayo de forma amable.

Pronto todo el grupo estuvo reunido junto con sus hijos y la primera foto de Kenshin y sus amigos fue tomada seguida de muchas más, las cuales quedarían como recuerdos imborrables de que al final la amistad triunfa por encima de todas las adversidades cuando las personas dejan el orgullo a un lado y siguen su corazón...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

"¿Entonces estas fotos se tomaron aquel día?" – preguntó Shougo curioso.

"Algunas de ellas" – respondió su padre.

"Por cierto, al final ¿Quién se quedó con el título de Hiko Seijuro XIV?" – inquirió Shougo.

"Ja, ja, ja, la verdad nadie... algo que no les dije fue que poco tiempo después de la partida de Takashi, el ex Daimío le envió una carta a Himura donde le indicaba que no tenía intenciones de volver a Japón y que él junto a Claudia habían decidido tener una vida tranquila lejos de todos, pero que meditara sobre las consecuencias que un gobierno débil y corrupto pueden traerle a un país"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Pues si Claudia iba a tener una vida pacífica en las montañas ¿crees que estuviera interesada en heredar el título?"

"Bueno, en realidad no... ¿y los otros?"

"Kenshin nunca lo quiso, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Seijuro cuando aprendió el ouji y Shougo decidió dedicarse a crear su propia escuela de kendo junto con Misanagi por lo que tampoco se mostró muy interesado en reclamar tal honor"

"Yo creía que era por lo ridículos que se verían con esa capa" – señaló Sayo inocentemente provocando que los otros dos rieran de buena gana.

"Sí, creo que eso también tuvo mucho que ver en su decisión" – respondió el hombre divertido – "Pero si me preguntan qué es lo que yo creo, les diré que lo hicieron por respeto a su mentor. Si en algo coincidían los tres (Shougo, Claudia y Kenshin) era que ni en sueños hubieran podido derrotar a Seijuro en combate uno a uno por lo que quizás prefirieron que el título muriera con él como tributo, en lugar de que recayera en alguien evidentemente inferior"

"Tienes razón Tou-san, yo creo lo mismo" – indicó Shougo.

"¿Y los demás también tuvieron más descendientes? Porque nosotros no conocemos a ninguno que sea familia de los otros" – inquirió Sayo triste.

"Supongo que sí, ciertamente era imposible que los lazos se conservaran por tantos años, recuerden que de eso ha pasado casi un siglo y miren que se dice rápido; pero estoy seguro de que todos ellos tuvieron familias numerosas y que sus apellidos han llegado hasta nuestros días. Incluso, su madre y yo hemos podido tener algún contacto con personas ligadas a la familia Himura y a la familia Hajime" – dijo el padre tratando de animar a su hija – "¿Quién sabe y algún día te encuentras a alguno en la escuela? Bueno, es hora de dormir, ya se ha hecho tarde y mamá se va a molestar mucho conmigo si se entera de que no les llevé a la cama a la hora de siempre"

"No te preocupes Tou-san, no diremos nada, ¿verdad Sayo?" – indicó Shougo.

"Será nuestro secreto" – respondió la chica.

El padre pronto acostó a sus dos hijos y regresó a la sala para ordenar un poco; luego de acomodar los muebles y de limpiar la mesa tomó el libro donde estaba escrito el relato y mientras lo colocaba en su lugar en la biblioteca no pudo evitar imaginar cómo habría sido vivir esos años junto a sus antepasados en el Japón del siglo XIX... Finalmente, el hombre tomó su celular y llamó a su esposa.

"Hola mi vida ¿Qué tal el viaje?" – preguntó.

"Muy bien, ha sido muy fructífero, creo que podremos cerrar ese trato mañana mismo" – contestó la mujer emocionada – "¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Los llevaste temprano a dormir?"

"Están dormidos ya y pasamos la tarde muy animada"

"Seguro que te pusiste a contarles historias... nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?"

"Hay que tener ilusión en la vida y nunca se pueden olvidar las raíces; además, ellos son los que me piden que lo haga"

"Si no me molesta, al contrario. No por nada estoy casada con un descendiente directo de los Amakusa que defendieron a nuestro país hace ya casi 100 años"

"Tampoco es para tanto"

"¿No? ¿Cuántas mujeres pueden decir que su anillo de matrimonio le perteneció al mismísimo Shiro Amakusa de Shimabara y que su esposo, en pleno siglo XX, no sólo posee la espada de quien se hiciera llamar el Hijo de Dios sino que también domina el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu"

"Supongo que tú... pero en estos tiempos donde las armas te matan a kilómetros de distancia, los estilos Samurai ya sólo quedan para los románticos como nosotros"

"Pues si te digo la verdad... me alegra ser romántica y haberme casado contigo"

"Entonces por enésima vez estamos de acuerdo"

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Un joven caminaba por medio del bosque con cara de verdadero fastidio; ya el sol se estaba poniendo y aún quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar al campamento donde le estaban esperando para iniciar la cena.

"No entiendo cómo en pleno siglo XXI, en la era de la informática y las telecomunicaciones aún tenemos que seguir queriendo cocinar con leña" – se preguntó enfadado – "No sé por qué le hice caso a Sayo de venir a celebrar mi graduación como médico aquí" – añadió – "Qué curioso, ahora que lo pienso, supongo que las historias que me contaba mi padre ocurrían en lugares como éste, en medio de la nada y lejos de la civilización... Es bueno saber que aún existen sitios donde no se siente el paso del tiempo" – concluyó.

El joven seguía absorto en sus reflexiones cuando escuchó ruidos cerca de donde se encontraban; al principio pensó que eran sus amigos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello que oía parecía una revuelta; y, sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas al sentir el ruido característico del choque de sables, lo cual despertó su curiosidad para investigar un poco... Luego de dar algunos pasos el espectáculo que se alzó ante él le dejó helado; una mujer se estaba enfrentando a varias personas en una encarnizada lucha, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que era ella quien tenía el control porque los demás caían uno a uno sin tener la menor posibilidad de herirla siquiera; no obstante, pronto un sujeto vestido con ropas antiguas le hizo frente.

"Veo que realmente eres tan buena como me habían dicho. Será un verdadero honor enfrentare y será aún mejor enviarte al otro mundo Shigure-dono" – señaló el hombre.

"¿Shigure-dono? ¿Qué clase de persona usa el 'dono' estos días?" – se preguntó el joven que espiaba.

La mujer no respondió y pronto el otro se abalanzó hacia ella desenvainando su sable con real intención de asesinarla; no obstante, Shigure detuvo sus embestidas aunque no sin cierta dificultad. Era evidente que este sujeto no era igual a los otros, o por lo menos sus habilidades con la espada eran muchísimo mejores; de pronto el hombre dio un salto hacia atrás y arrojó su sable al suelo.

"De verdad que eres una excelente espadachín" – dijo mientras sacaba dos Kodachi de su espalda – "Pero me temo que no tendrás oportunidad ante los estilos legendarios... Kodachi Nitou Ryu. ¡On-myo Hatsushi!"

La mujer quedó francamente sorprendida al escuchar las palabras del otro y esa impresión la sacó de concentración por lo que no pudo leer la técnica en su totalidad. La guerrera casi por reflejo detuvo la primera Kodachi, pero cuando vio la segunda ya era tarde y la misma se clavó en su brazo derecho lanzándola contra un árbol que tenía detrás lo cual la dejó casi noqueada... Una vez que el hombre vio el resultado de su ataque, se apresuró a tomar la Katana que previamente había arrojado al suelo y se acercó a Shigure para terminar el trabajo.

"Jamás debiste venir a buscar esta espada"

El joven se debatía en si intervenir o no; después de todo no conocía de nada a la mujer ni al otro sujeto y no podía estar seguro de quién era el bueno o si alguno de ellos era bueno; no obstante, algo en su interior le decía que debía ayudarla por lo que luego de dar un suspiro, el chico sacó la espada que llevaba en su cinto y mirando al cielo se dispuso a poner manos a la obra.

"Más de un siglo después esta espada volverá a entrar en combate... espero que resista... por suerte hay luna llena esta noche" – empezó a decir – "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Rai Ryuu Sen!"

El sujeto fue tomado por sorpresa ante la técnica y, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar, su visión se tornaba negra y la espada caía de sus manos, señal que tomó el otro para completar su plan.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Do Ryuu Sen!"

El ataque impactó de lleno al hombre quien cayó al suelo inconsciente. El joven rápidamente se dirigió a la mujer quien estaba aún más sorprendida si aquello era posible.

"¿Se encuentra bien? Déjeme llevarla a un hospital, esa herida no se ve bien y acá no tengo los medios para atenderla" – dijo el guerrero.

"Estilos antiguos... leyendas... Masaka... Ryozanpaku" – fue lo único que atinó a decir Shigure antes de caer inconsciente.

"Perfecto... ahora cómo le explico yo esto a mi hermana y los demás" – se preguntó el joven mientras se echaba a la mujer al hombro para sacarla de ese lugar.

_Y así termina el relato de las aventuras de un grupo de valientes guerreros que no dudaron en arriesgar sus vidas para mantener la paz del Japón_

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, con este epílogo ya pongo punto y final a un proyecto, pero sobretodo a una etapa de mi vida; fueron muchas vivencias junto a amigos, colegas escritores y lectores las que viví durante todo este tiempo en que con gusto les narré las aventuras que en mi humilde opinión pudieron haber tenido nuestros queridos personajes de la serie Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) luego de la saga de los caballeros negros en el anime. Ciertamente no usé la línea del manga porque ello implicaba no poder contar con Shougo y Misanagi quienes, como habrán comprobado, fueron personajes centrales en esta historia; sin embargo, debo decir que la saga de la venganza es sencillamente genial y muy superior al anime luego de Shishio. De verdad es una verdadera lástima que nunca llevaran a TV ese arc como debe ser (Las Seisou Hen no cuentan por favor)

No me voy a extender en la despedida porque creo que ya dije bastante en el capítulo anterior así que mejor paso a contarles algunos detalles de este epílogo:

El shogi o ajedrez japonés es un juego de mesa (tablero) para dos jugadores perteneciente a la misma familia que el ajedrez y el xiangqi (ajedrez chino), todos ellos descendientes del juego indio chaturanga o algún otro tipo de pariente de juego cercano. Las piezas tienen movimientos muy parecidos al ajedrez que todos conocemos (incluso algunas se llaman igual) y la dinámica a grosso modo es similar (el objetivo es capturar al rey enemigo) Si desean tener más información al respecto les recomiendo que vayan a Wikipedia y luego a páginas más especializadas.

Para los que estén incrédulos sobre si en la época de Kenshin existían las cámaras de fotos les diré que "El primer fotógrafo fue Joseph-Nicéphore Niépce en 1826, utilizando una cámara hecha de madera fabricada por Charles y Vincent Chevalier en París" Además, en los años 1850, 1864 y 1865 se hicieron importantes avances en la técnica y los procesos de revelado por lo que es perfectamente posible que para 1880 – 1881 (período donde se desarrolla el relato) se pudiera contar con una cámara fotográfica en Japón (además Yves la trajo desde París según él mismo comentó)

Sobre la escena final, creo que es obvio que el joven es Shougo, el niño que en el año 1987 escuchó atentamente el relato de su padre, sólo que ahora está más mayor y recién graduado de la Universidad como médico (por eso él habla de que están en el siglo XXI y no en el siglo XX) ¿Es lógico que alguien en estos tiempos practique el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? ¡Por supuesto! Todos los que hemos practicado artes marciales ya sea Karate, Judo, Tae Kwon Do (mi caso), Aikido, Jujutsu, etc, saben que esos estilos son milenarios; incluso hoy en día se practica el Kempo que, según Watsuki, era usado por Aoshi Shinomori así como por el resto de los Onniwa Banshu, además del Ninjutsu y el kendo por lo que es perfectamente posible que el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu así como los otros estilos hubieran sido pasados de generación en generación hasta nuestros días.

Una cosa más sobre esa escena final; si fueron cuidadosos en la lectura verán que en el último acto hay una especie de mini cross over con una serie (que a mi en lo personal me encanta) llamada History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Para los que no conocen este show, nuevamente les invito a .com/ para que lo bajen y lo disfruten, no se van a arrepentir, se las recomiendo con los ojos cerrados; la serie también fue llevada a la televisión, pero sólo la primera temporada que aunque es muy buena no se compara con la temporada actual del manga que aún está en progreso. Para los que conocen esta serie, la verdad desde que apareció Shigure (obviamente una de mis personajes favoritas junto con Kisara) siempre pensé cómo sería una pelea de ella con Kenshin, Saito, Shougo, Soujiro o algún otro de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin; y, la verdad, este final pudiera ser el inicio de un fic de Kenichi que aún está tomando forma en mi cabeza. Si luego me decidió a escribirlo Ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse.

Finalmente, gracias a Watsuki-sama por crear esta serie, gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado desde el comienzo, gracias a los lectores que dedican tiempo de su vida a leer mi trabajo y gracias a todas aquellas personas que de alguna u otra forma me han ayudado a lo largo de estos años, como dijera alguna vez Winston Churchill "Este no es el final, no es ni siquiera el comienzo del final, eso sólo el final del comienzo". Se les quiere y nos vemos en la próxima historia.


	26. Bonus: Crecen los Lazos

_**The Chaos Era**_

**Extra Story**

"Crecen los Lazos"

Un hombre caminaba con paso sereno, pero decidido hacia una residencia que funcionada también como Academia de Artes Marciales; a medida que se iba acercando a su destino, el sonido de las voces de alumnos practicando le recordó viejos tiempos e hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro… El sujeto levantó la vista y contempló el cielo despejado, lo cual le animó a detener su marcha para contemplar el paisaje alrededor. Definitivamente, los dueños de aquella casa habían elegido un hermoso lugar para establecerse, el aire que se respiraba incluso parecía distinto y era capaz de serenarte aunque tus pensamientos estuvieran dispersos… Finalmente el hombre llegó a la puerta y al verla abierta decidió pasar y dirigirse al salón donde se estaba impartiendo la lección, no obstante, cuando alcanzó el recinto pudo notar que ya se estaba terminando la sesión de ese día.

"Muy bien, recuerden los ejercicios y no olviden que la próxima semana vamos a salir de excursión; es importante que aprendan a desenvolverse en campo abierto, la mayor parte de la vida de un ninja se desarrolla en ese tipo de lugares" – dijo una mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños y de piel blanca para luego dar la orden de retirarse a los estudiantes, quienes salieron corriendo casi sin notar la presencia del recién llegado.

El hombre estaba trepado en el techo de aquel salón y muy lentamente desenfundó un puñal y se colocó en posición de ataque esperando el momento justo para actuar. Instantes después, la ninja salía sin percatarse de que al dejar el salón había quedado completamente expuesta a aquel desconocido quien de inmediato se lanzó en ataque… Un sonido metálico se dejó escuchar y de inmediato pudo verse a la mujer deteniendo el mandoble con su kodachi para luego poner su daga en el cuello del enemigo… Los dos quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos y luego la ninja cortó la atención abrazando al otro con alegría.

"Misanagi-sama, veo que sigue en forma, no se le puede tomar por sorpresa" – dijo sonriendo el hombre una vez que el abrazo hubo concluido.

"Es lo bueno de dedicarme a la enseñanza, no olvido lo aprendido" – respondió Misanagi risueña – "¡Qué bueno verte Haita! Me alegra que vinieras, ¿Aceptaste mi oferta de venir a ayudarme de vez en cuando con las clases? Ahora que también soy intérprete para el gobierno, muchas veces tengo que ausentarme para ir a la capital y tengo que parar las clases" – finalizó la mujer.

"¿Y Shougo no puede dar las lecciones?" – inquirió Haita intrigado.

"En realidad no, él es demasiado Samurai para eso, tú me entiendes" – respondió la ninja en voz baja para luego reír de buena gana junto al hombre.

"¡Hey! ¡Escuché eso!" – dijo Shougo uniéndose a la charla.

"Pues es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¡Jump!" – dijo Misanagi alegre de ver a su esposo.

"_Konnichi wa_ Shougo-sama" – añadió Haita.

"Yo simplemente noté algo raro y quise venir a ver si todo estaba bien… _Konnichi wa_ Haita-san. _Angeki desu ka_?" – respondió el cristiano.

"Vaya, no puede uno atacarles con la guardia baja entonces" – dijo Haita riendo de buena gana – "Estoy bien, pero no me canso de maravillarme por este lugar y no me refiero sólo a la casa sino al paisaje" – concluyó con sinceridad.

"Sí, creo que fue la mejor decisión que hemos tomado, irnos de la ciudad ha resultado muy bueno. Además, aquí aunque no quieras, terminas sintiéndote en paz, es como si el ambiente te obligara" – dijo Shougo reflexivo.

"Sí, justo venía pensando lo mismo, es como si el aire que se respira te serenara" – indicó Haita.

"Yo al principio no estaba muy segura de dejar la residencia de Kyoto, pero bastó poner un pie aquí para que ya no quisiera regresar" – señaló Misanagi suspirando – "Pero aun no me has dicho, ¿Aceptaste mi oferta?"

"_Hai_, _hai_. Está bien, las cosas en el Departamento de Inteligencia no van mal, pero creo que me hará mucho bien pasar unos días en este lugar" – respondió Haita resolutivo.

"¡_Yatta_! Bueno, entonces podemos irnos tranquilos, amor" – dijo Misanagi alegre.

"Sí, me gustaría ir a visitar a Himura y a Shouzo ya que vamos a ir a Tokio" – señaló el Samurai.

"¿Eh? ¿Se van a ir ya?" – preguntó el Ninja sorprendido.

"Sí, verás, casualmente tengo que ir a la capital para un evento del gobierno, es algo importante y no puedo faltar; en principio pensaba cerrar la academia, pero ya que vas a estar aquí es mejor seguir con las lecciones" – indicó la mujer.

"Pero yo no vine preparado para quedarme" – señaló Haita aun impactado.

"Tonterías, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Venir e irte el mismo día?" – preguntó Misanagi – "Además, si es por ropa, aquí tenemos varios uniformes de la Academia que podrías usar"

"Además, puedes usar alguna de nuestras palomas mensajeras para avisar en caso de que necesites algo más" – añadió el cristiano.

"Me parece una buena idea, ¿ya lo ves? Todo se arregló fácil" – dijo la Ninja – "Bueno amor, vamos a alistarlo todo para salir cuanto antes" – dijo Misanagi y los tres se quedaron ultimando los detalles para que Haita se encargara de la casa y las clases.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

El Dojo Kamiya estaba con mucha actividad debido a que habían reabierto el proceso de inscripciones; por mucho tiempo, la Escuela Kamiya Kasshin había dejado de aceptar nuevos estudiantes porque el espacio físico se había quedado pequeño. Ello motivó a Kenshin a planear una ampliación del recinto, al principio Kaoru no estaba muy convencida de la idea, pero el pelirrojo le prometió que se mantendría el estilo de la construcción y que no iban a demoler nada de lo que estaba. El Samurai sabía que siendo esa la Academia que había fundado el padre de Kaoru, la mujer no quería deshonrar su memoria echando todo abajo para hacer algo moderno y más grande.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo y bastante tiempo, los trabajos se culminaron y Kaoru quedó complacida al ver que la ampliación guardaba armonía con lo antiguo y que ahora tenían suficiente espacio para recibir nuevos estudiantes; sólo faltaba que Yahiko decidiera venir a ayudarla con las lecciones y el pupilo no se hizo de rogar para aceptar la petición. Su trabajo en el Akabeko no le impedía ayudar a su maestra y el chico sentía que debía dar ese paso y empezar a transmitir sus conocimientos. No por nada su fama había recorrido todo el país, muchos forasteros llegaban a la capital sólo para retarle y ver si sus habilidades eran tan grandes como se decía. Al principio, Yahiko intentaba evitar las confrontaciones, pero eso casi siempre terminaba en que los recién llegados agredieran a alguien o se volvieran vándalos para obligarle a enfrentarles... Aunque casi ninguna pelea pasó del segundo movimiento.

"Descuiden chicos, vamos a darles entrada a todos en la escuela, no hace falta que se aglomeren, los vamos a atender uno por uno" – dijo Kaoru animada tratando de organizar a la muchedumbre.

"Ya era hora de que volvieran a aceptar estudiantes, mi hijo tiene mucho tiempo esperando ingresar" – le dijo una Señora a otra mujer que estaba su lado.

"Sí, mi hija también quiere aprender el estilo Kamiya Kasshin y eso me parece muy bien… Que tus maestros sean los que salvaron al país de esa amenaza de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro es algo muy honorable" – le respondió la otra.

De pronto la gente comenzó a impacientarse y quisieron entrar todos al mismo tiempo lo que inició un pequeño caos a las afueras del Dojo.

"Señores tranquilos, nosotros estaremos abiertos hasta que el último de ustedes haya ingresado" – comenzó a decir Kenshin, pero la marea humana se desató y el Samurai terminó siendo arrastrado por la multitud – "Oroooooo"

Varias horas después aquella locura terminó y los ingresos se habían hecho por lo que Kenshin y Kaoru se acostaron en el tatami completamente agotados. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo tomó la mano de su esposa haciendo que ella temblara al sentir el contacto. A pesar de los años juntos y de que ya su hijo Kenji era todo un adolescente, Kaoru no podía evitar sonrojarse y temblar ante cualquier gesto romántico del Samurai; después de tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos, esa vida de paz que tenían era la mejor recompensa posible y no la cambiaría por nada… Poco después Yahiko llegó al lugar con Tsubame, quien llevaba en brazos a su hija Miyoko, y al ver la escena no quiso quedarse atrás por lo que con su brazo derecho rodeó la cintura de su esposa quien no pudo evitar que su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate. La chica era demasiado tímida y eso no había cambiado con los años; y, aunque poco a poco ya no se sorprendía tanto ante los contactos, lo que no podía evitar era apenarse antes esos gestos de su marido.

"Creo que hubieras podido venir antes para ayudarnos un poco, esto fue una locura" – reclamó Kaoru al percatarse de la llegada de su pupilo.

"Sabes que tengo trabajo, fea, no pude salir antes, el restaurante estaba repleto" – respondió Yahiko serio.

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!" – gritó Kaoru soltando la mano de Kenshin quien miró a Tsubame sabiendo que ya vendría la rutina de insultos… ese par nunca maduraba.

"Fea, aunque ahora que lo pienso podría llamarte amargada o incluso vieja, pero no quiero herir tus sentimientos así que dejémoslo en fea" – respondió Yahiko in inmutarse.

Alumno y maestra siguieron con su eterna discusión al tiempo que grandes gotas aparecían detrás de la cabeza de Kenshin y Tsubame, quienes no dejaban de pensar que por más que pasara el tiempo, muchas cosas permanecían igual.

PPPPPPPPP

Shougo y Misanagi se encontraban frente al Dojo Kamiya y no podían dejar de admirar cómo había quedado luego de la ampliación; el recinto conservaba su aire majestuoso, pero ahora lucía imponente por su tamaño. Era evidente que si antes era casi tan grande como su residencia de Kyoto, ahora la superaba con creces. Poco a poco los dos se animaron a caminar e ingresar al sitio y ante ellos se alzó el espectáculo de ver estudiantes por todos lados haciendo diversos ejercicios. Evidentemente, la cantidad de alumnos era muy superior a los que ellos atendían en su academia, pero en el fondo, ver ese ambiente tan tenso y caótico, les hizo concluir que preferían menos estudiantes y más tranquilidad… Casi al momento de entrar, Yahiko les reconoció y salió a saludarles.

"Shougo, Misanagi, qué bueno verles, ha pasado tiempo" – dijo el muchacho.

"Sí, pero tampoco tanto, ya saben que no se puede perder del todo el contacto" – indicó el cristiano.

"Eso es muy cierto" – aceptó Yahiko.

En ese momento, un chico pelirrojo que era el vivo retrato de su padre salió y cuando se dio cuenta de quiénes eran los recién llegados empezó a buscar por todos lados a un chico contemporáneo a él con quien había iniciado una rivalidad tiempo atrás… De pronto, un chico blanco de cabellos castaños apareció e inmediatamente al ver al otro desenfundó su Shinai y salió a ofrecer combate.

"Vamos Kenji, en guardia, esta vez pienso derrotarte" – dijo Koji resolutivo.

"Eso es lo que tú crees" – respondió Kenji sacando su propia Shinai.

Pronto los dos se enfrascaron en una intensa fusta y los demás sólo atinaron a verles, después de todo, era mejor que los chicos crecieran como amigos en lugar de separarles y que luego la vida los pusiera en contra… En ese momento llegaron Tsubame, quien traía a Miyoko de la mano, Kaoru y Kenshin y todos terminaron de espectadores de primera fila de la pelea de los chicos. Finalmente, Kenji le dio un golpe limpio al otro en la cabeza y Koji muy enojado consigo mismo soltó su Shinai para ir llorando a abrazar a sui madre. Por su parte, el pequeño pelirrojo sonrió con suficiente y buscó la mirada de su padre.

"Felicidades hijo, pero no se puede deshonrar al oponente aun en la victoria, debes aprender a comportarte cuando ganas" – sentenció Kenshin con mirada firme, pero amorosa.

"_Hai_, _Tou-san_. _Gomen nasai_" – respondió Kenji.

"Tranquilo Koji, al final te pasó lo que siempre te digo, siempre que ataques debes cuidar tu defensa, si atacas como si te fuera la vida en ello y el oponente logra evadir el movimiento, terminarás expuesto e indefenso" – dijo Shougo mientras se arrodillaba para secar las lágrimas de su hijo, quien no soltaba a su madre.

"_Hai Tou-san_" – contestó el pequeño.

"Bueno, ¿qué les trae por aquí?" – preguntó Kenshin al tiempo que invitaba a los recién llegados a pasar.

"Misanagi fue invitada como intérprete para una reunión de los representantes del gobierno con delegaciones europeas y ya que tenemos que pasar varios días en la ciudad quisimos pasar a saludar" – respondió Shougo.

"¡Qué bueno! ¡Felicidades Misanagi! ¿Y ya fueron a ver a Megumi y Shouzo?" – preguntó Kaoru alegre.

"_Aragatou _Kaoru; y no, no hemos ido a visitarles, pensábamos ir luego" – respondió Misanagi.

"Mucho mejor entonces porque ellos deben estar por llegar y estoy segura de que se alegrarán de verles aquí" – señaló Kaoru – "Ayer fuimos a verles y acordamos almorzar juntos hoy".

"Pues, al final el destino siempre se empeña en reunirnos" – dijo Shougo.

"Ojalá nunca deje de hacerlo" – respondió Kenshin.

"Y lo mejor es que cocina Megumi" – dijo Yahiko picando a su maestra quien reaccionó gritándole y pronto maestra y alumno terminaron corriendo por todo el lugar.

"Aquí vamos otra vez" – dijo Tsubame resignada – "Tu padre es un idiota, hija" – añadió al ver la mirada confundida de Miyoko.

Al final, todos terminaron riendo y en cada uno de ellos afloró el pensamiento de que no importa atravesar momentos duros si al final puedes tener la dicha de compartir con tus amigos y familia. Ciertamente, ellos sabían que vendrían peligros en el futuro, pero mientras estuvieran unidos, ninguna amenaza sería demasiado grande…

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, por aquí quise compartir con ustedes este pequeño relato sobre cómo viven la vida nuestros héroes luego de la Guerra Civil que inició La Sociedad del Dragón Negro en Japón. Ahora que hay película de acción real y nuevas ovas quise contribuir aportando más material al fandom, el cual veo más activo que nunca aquí en .

Tengo varias ideas para hacer otras historias cortas en esta época, creo que es el mejor homenaje que puedo hacerle a mis personajes favoritos y a la serie de anime que siempre estará de Nº1 para mí sin importar los años que pasen o las series que vengan.

Sólo espero que ahora que la serie está de nuevo de moda, aprovechen para hacer el anime de la Saga de Enishi, que no les cuesta nada…

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer estas líneas (sobretodo porque si no conocen la saga tienen que haber leído bastante para llegar acá) y espero que me acompañen en mis futuros proyectos y que lean mis otros escritos acá publicados. Nos vemos, como siempre, en la próxima entrega.


End file.
